


Stealin' Bases

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 176,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: The Salvatore Stallions are at the top of their game and they just signed rookie, Landon Kirby, a superstar shortstop with a batting average that smokes out the competitors. Paired with his childhood friend, Rafael Waithe, they are an unbeatable team on the field, but tensions rise as Landon's success does.Landon makes fast friends with his teammate, and top pitcher Milton Greasley aka MG, who is dating top model, Lizzie Saltzman.When MG and Lizzie make a deal to set up their best friends, things don't go exactly as planned, but that won't stop the pair from trying their best to make sure Hope and Landon realize how perfect they are for each other. But what happens when you force two stubborn people together?(For the purpose of a full team, two new side characters are introduced, but will have no effect on the story itself.)This is an AU baseball story, combining my love of both Legacies and baseball.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Landon Kirby, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 363
Kudos: 503





	1. "I don’t know Lizzie. A ballplayer?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dual timeline. So both parts are happening at the same time, just from different views.  
> Most chapters will have this format, except the ones where Landon and Hope are together.
> 
> Positions: (in batting order) (+ nicknames)  
> Ethan (leadoff) Left field (Ruthie)  
> Chad-Third base (Chaz)  
> Landon-Shortstop (Threes)  
> Raf- Centerfield (Alpha)  
> Ky- DH (Tiger)  
> Kaleb-First Base (Hawk)  
> Logan-Right field (Captain)  
> Jed-Second base (J)  
> Wade-Catcher (Squats)  
> (not batting)  
> MG-Pitcher

Landon tossed the ball up in the air as he waited for his turn. Batting practice was his favorite part of training. He loved the heavy feel of the maple bat in his hands. Most of his teammates preferred ash considering it was a lighter wood, but Landon grew up flipping the maple, so he couldn’t imagine anything else.  After he got signed, he was offered a deal from a local wood bat company that made him his own custom bats. He even toured the factory just to watch them being made. That’s when he knew he had really made it. 

“Yo, threes! You’re up!” Raf yelled, tossing Landon a quick smirk before running off to grab some water. 

Landon walked up to the plate and rested the bat on his shoulder while the coach readied himself. All the outfielders backed up, knowing that as soon as Landon took the first swing, the crack of his bat was going to send that ball sailing over their heads. 

“You ready?” The hitting coach yelled out. Landon smirked and nodded, “Are you?” 

Landon loved to lose himself in batting practice. He found that he hit better when he took the time to really feel the weight of the bat, and trust that his hands knew what to do once that ball came close enough. His batting average was pretty amazing for a rookie, and he had slowly become one of the tops in the lineup. He wasn’t fourth batter, that was reserved for his childhood friend Raf, but being number 3 worked out just fine for him.

Three was his lucky number, so when they asked him what number he wanted on his jersey, he went with what he had his whole life. #33, hence his nickname, Threes.

It was pretty amazing that he had been signed on with his childhood friend. Him and Raf had grown up playing Little League together for years. They had even earned the nickname of “Double Trouble” within their league because having them back to back meant the outfielders were getting a workout that day.  But since joining the team, Landon had grown close to MG, one of their star starter pitchers. He was small but boy could he throw a nasty slider.

Landon smirked as he hit another home run into the stands. 

“You think maybe you can do that in an actual game?” he heard someone call from the dugout. He looked over and smirked at his friend. “Hey, don’t be jealous that you can’t do the same. You decided to become a pitcher” Landon teased.

MG shook his head. “Not my fault that no one can touch me. Why don’t you put your hands to work and see if you can hit my curveball? I’ll even go easy on you”

Landon laughed. “Dude, save that fire for the real competitors”

Landon glanced up in the stands as he was walking off the field. He noticed a tall blonde standing there, her eyes glued on MG. 

“I think your girl is practically salivating. You showing off just for her, or what?”

MG tossed a quick wink her way and grinned at Landon. 

“I can’t help it if she likes the way this ass looks in these pants”

“Ugh, too far. I don’t need to hear that” MG laughed and punched Landon in the shoulder.

“Nice hitting back there though. I’m sure Ethan appreciates all the balls you sent over his head. He was looking bored when Raf was hitting”

Raf, hearing his name, came walking out of the dugout. “You talking smack about me already, Milton” He laid extra emphasis on MG’s first name, and slapped him on the back. 

“Landon just likes keeping Ethan on his toes. I have no beef with the guy. Plus, it looked like Logan needed a good workout there in right field.”

Raf looked up in the stands, noticing MG’s girlfriend as well. “Damn, Lizzie is looking extra fine today. You sure she doesn’t have a sister that’s available?”

MG shook his head. “You know you aren’t her sister’s type right? Plus Josie’s touring right now, so she’s not even here for you to try to impress. But, it would be fun to watch her turn you down again” MG winked at Landon. Raf was one of those guys that thought very highly of himself, and was never afraid to hide it.

“Who’s the girl with her?” He was eyeing up the petite auburn haired girl talking to Lizzie. 

“Her name is Hope, and don’t even think about it. She’s not interested.”

Raf glared at him. “You know I don’t care about specifics.” Raf grabbed his glove and walked away. Landon rolled his eyes as he noticed Raf flexing as he walked out onto the field. 

He flicked his eyes up to the girl Raf was so interested in and laughed when he realized she wasn’t even looking. Instead she was in deep conversation with her friend, and she had an annoyed expression on her face. 

Landon chuckled. “Doesn’t look like she’s a Stallions fan” MG looked up, “Yeah, I don’t know much about her, but I do know that showboats like Raf won’t impress her.”

“You interested?” MG asked, clapping him on the shoulder. “I could introduce you”

Landon shook his head. “Not looking for anything right now. I need to focus on the game”

He cast one more glance up in her direction. She was cute, he had to admit that, but he meant what he said. However, he couldn’t help the small shiver that crawled up his spine when she met his eyes briefly. 

“If Raf wants her, let him try. It would be fun to watch him fall on his ass again. He’s my friend and all, but he needs to be knocked down a peg or two.”

MG grinned. “Want to take bets on how long it will be before she tells him to get lost?”

Landon laughed and shook his head. “You know he’ll just move onto the next thing with legs right? Won’t hurt his ego a bit”

“Hey, bullpen is free and Wade’s ready for me, so I’m going to go throw some balls. Gotta keep that curve fresh” MG clapped Landon on the back and took off. Landon grabbed his water bottle and headed into the clubhouse so he could soak in the hot tub a bit to relax his muscles. 

He preferred to be alone while he relaxed, so he always cut out a bit early. Coach never minded though, as Landon was always willing to go the extra mile and train on days off. 

Landon closed his eyes and slid into the tub, letting the hot water take over his body.

He popped his headphones in and turned on his favorite playlist. There was something about jazz that soothed his brain, and helped him really settle down.

* * *

“Hope, I brought you here because you said you were a huge fan. Now you won’t even look at the field” Lizzie pouted.

“Liz, you brought me here because you wanted me to pick out a guy like he was some three course meal. I told you, I’m not interested in dating anyone. I have my artwork to focus on”

Lizzie huffed and threw a quick wave at her boyfriend on the field. Hope rolled her eyes. “Can we just leave?” Hope flicked her eyes over the field. She did love baseball, but she loved watching the game, not trying to figure out which player she wanted to date. 

Hope noticed a player checking her out and she groaned. Lizzie laughed. “So I’m guessing Raf isn’t your type?” Hope shook her head. “Not one bit” 

“That’s fine. You are way out of his league.” Lizzie looked over and smirked at Raf, who was walking away now but showing off at the same time. 

She patted Hope on the shoulder, “Hey, him. That’s the one I want you to meet. He’s MG’s best friend and a total hottie. Plus he’s actually a good guy.”

Hope looked over and noticed a curly haired, green eyed guy looking at her. Their eyes met briefly before both looked away. “I don’t know Lizzie. A ballplayer? You yourself said MG is high maintenance. I can’t deal with rich jocks anymore. Most of them are assholes.”

“Landon isn’t like that. Trust me. Just come to the party tonight. I promise you will have fun”

With Lizzie practically begging her, Hope couldn’t say no. “Fine. I’ll go. But I swear if any of them act like jerks, I reserve the right to punch them square in the jaw” 

Lizzie laughed. “Deal. Let’s hope they do” she teased, winking at her friend.


	2. "If you have it, flaunt it."

Landon must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, MG was standing above him grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hit my fastest time yet.” 

“Hey, that’s great. Over 100 yet?” 

MG shook his head. “Nah dude, I’ve got the fastball down. But try hitting a curveball that speeds by you so fast you get whiplash”

Landon climbed out of the tub and threw a towel around his waist.

“Hey, what are you doing tonight? Lizzie is throwing a party and she begged me to bring some of the guys” 

“Not really my scene” Landon replied, drying off. He shook out his curly hair and ran his fingers through it, detangling what he could.

“Please?” MG begged him. “Guarantee Raf will make a fool of himself tonight”

Landon laughed. “ What else is new? Who else is coming?”

“Hawk, Ruthie, Squats and Chaz”

Landon grimaced. “Ethan’s coming.. I might have to rethink this” 

MG rolled his eyes. “Come on, it's a big place and the two of you need to get over it eventually” 

Landon shook his head. “Tell him to grow up and I’ll think about it”

Landon walked away. “So you coming?” MG yelled, and Landon threw up a hand giving him the ok. He might as well go and try to have some fun. Between training and games, he barely got out and he was starting to go a little stir crazy.

“Yo, Milly, please tell me Lizzie’s fiiiine friend Hope will be there tonight. I want to make a move”

Raf slapped MG on the back so hard that the sound bounced off the walls. MG grabbed his shoulder, “What the hell Raf?” Chad and Jed walked by, throwing their hands up in the air, “Alpha, my man!” Raf gave them each a high five and flicked a quick glance in MG’s direction. 

“I’m going to be rocking that girl’s world tonight.”

MG shook his head in disgust, and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text off to Lizzie to let her know to warn Hope. He couldn’t stand Raf, and there was no way he was going to let that guy anywhere close to Lizzie’s best friend.

He packed up and went to go meet Landon out front. They usually drove together, since they lived so close to each other. 

“Hey,” MG said, throwing his bag in the backseat. “You definitely have to come now. Raf thinks he’s going to get lucky with Hope. My money is on her whipping his ass though. The girl is tough ”

Landon shrugged. “I don’t know. I have big plans to curl up and read a book.”

MG gave him a blank stare. “Seriously? You are a professional baseball player, good-looking--and if you ever tell anyone that I’ll kill you-- and rich. And you choose to miss out on a party, where there will be beautiful girls, so you can read a book?!”

“Who the hell are you?” MG shook his head in disbelief. “I’m kind of ashamed to know you right now” 

Landon punched MG in the shoulder, but laughed. “Fine. When you put it that way.”

When Landon dropped MG off, he leaned into the window. “Limo is picking us up at 9. Meet me here”

“A limo?!” Landon was shocked. What the hell kind of party was this? He knew Lizzie was rich, but this was too much. Landon still wasn’t used to having money. He was raised in foster care, so he never had a cent to his name. He would use the ballpark as an escape from his life, and it quickly became his greatest passion. That’s where he met Raf, who’s family ended up taking him in when he had no place left to go. They had put him through school, and supported him when he got a scholarship for college baseball. Him and Raf were close, until Raf started getting offers from different teams. His ego grew as his wallet did, and Landon just couldn’t understand why Raf had changed so much. He was happy they were on the same team, but Raf was always out to prove he was the best, and that competition left a bad taste in Landon’s mouth. 

Even if Landon had been interested in Hope, he would never pursue it now. If Landon showed no interest, Raf would move on quickly. He always seemed to want what Landon had, so he learned to always keep his cards close to his chest. 

Landon parked his car and made his way up to his apartment. It was nothing fancy, but it was in the nice part of town, and had security on site. Landon wasn’t one to flash his newfound wealth, and actually felt more comfortable by only buying what was needed. He wasn’t like Raf. He didn’t like to show off, which only fueled even more animosity between the two of them, especially now that Landon had been signed to the team. There had been promotions and interviews, and Raf refused to talk to him for weeks at first, because he was no longer in the spotlight. It never affected their gameplay, they were both professionals, but it was touch and go off field. Raf was a good guy, and Landon would always be grateful for what he gave him, but people grow apart, and that’s what was happening to them. Not to mention, Raf taking Ethan’s side on things didn’t help the matter either. That was when Landon and MG had really started to become close. He didn’t approve of the pranks Ethan had pulled when Landon first joined either, and ever since then Landon and MG had been the best of friends. 

Landon made his way into his room and flopped down on his bed. He thought about what to wear tonight. He wasn’t the fancy type, in fact, he felt most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. But this was a party, and if there was a limo, it was not a jeans type of night. MG would be dressed to the nines for sure, and even though he wasn't expected to be in a suit, there was the pressure of pleasing his friend and the hostess of the party. 

He looked in his closet for something to toss on, but got discouraged pretty quickly. Landon hated having to dress to impress, and the fact that he was even thinking about it irked him. 

He shrugged and pulled out his darkest pair of jeans. “Fuck it, jeans, it is.”  Landon pulled out a black shirt and gave it a sniff, before throwing it over his head. 

He wasn’t there to impress anyone as much as MG was hoping he would be, so he figured that he might as well dress for himself and that meant dressing for comfort. If anyone had a problem with it, he wouldn't hesitate to leave.  Landon ran his hands through his hair, adding a bit of product to keep the curl, and used a bit of cologne. He checked the time and figured it was close enough to start walking over to MG’s.

* * *

Hope was laying on Lizzie’s bed as the blonde was searching through her closet. “Liz, nothing you give me is going to fit anyways. Plus you’re like 2 feet taller than me” Hope groaned. She hated being short, and trying on Lizzie’s clothes made her feel like she was playing dress-up with her mom’s stuff. 

Lizzie scoffed. “Nonsense. You are going to look hot tonight and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Lizzie! You’re the model, not me. I much prefer my sweats and a hoodie, you know that.”

Lizzie turned and glared at her friend. “I will not allow you to wear that to my party” She sounded breathless and her cheeks turned a dark red. Hope laughed. “You are so easy to get a rise out of, you know that?” Lizzie shook her head at her friend and turned back to the pile of clothes she pulled out. She threw them on top of Hope and snickered. “Try these first”

Hope threw them off her and sat up, staring at the huge pile. “Are you kidding me? First? How many clothes do you want me to try?” 

“Well, if none of mine work, we could always raid Josie’s closet” Lizzie teased, knowing the history between the two of them. “Ugh, no thank you” Hope grimaced. “I’d like to stay as far away from her room as possible. I still haven’t forgiven her for lying to you about me.”

Lizzie sighed. “I know, but it all worked out anyways right? You can’t be mad at her forever.”

“Watch me,” Hope replied, and then sighed as she started to rummage through the massive pile of clothes. 

Lizzie's phone beeped from somewhere under the pile. Hope dug it out and looked at the screen. "It's MG" she said, tossing the phone to her friend. The smile on Lizzie's face made Hope groan, but the displeasure was soon replaced by a grimace. "Apparently," Lizzie said, looking at Hope, "Raf is coming tonight and he plans on the two of you getting friendly"

Hope rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of disgust. "Guess I should brush up on my jab" Hope muttered, falling back on the bed. 

"I'll just ask one of the girls coming from the agency to keep him company."

Hope sat up and looked at Lizzie with wide eyes. "Do you really think that me dressing in your clothes is a good idea now?"

Lizzie smirked. "Please Hope, you could be wearing a paper bag and you'd still have guys crawling all over you"

Hope blushed and shook her head. "Sorry Liz, you're projecting. I'm not a fancy blonde with long legs" 

"Besides Hope,” Lizzie said, ignoring Hope’s comment, “MG promised me Landon would be here tonight, and like I've said before, he's perfect for you!" 

Hope scoffed. "No thanks. I'm not interested." Lizzie pouted. "Just give him a chance please? I'm worried you're going to become the crazy cat lady soon" 

Hope laughed. "Maybe that was my goal all along" She winked at her friend and laughed again. 

Hope dug through the pile of clothes on her lap, sneering with disgust at everything she picked up. Lizzie huffed at Hope’s indecisiveness and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! We can compromise, ok? You can wear your boring jeans, but I choose the top. And I want this one." She pulled up a silky blue v neck and Hope's eyes popped out of her head. "Lizzie!! Have you seen how low cut that shirt is?! I wouldn't be able to bend down all night!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you have it, flaunt it. That's my compromise"

Hope bit down on her lip and blew out her cheeks in frustration. When she finally breathed in, she looked away and gave in. "Fine," she said bitterly. 

Lizzie clapped her hands together, "Great!"

She grabbed some shoes out of her closet and tossed them at Hope. "These are too small for me, so they will fit you. Oh! Also, Sarah is coming soon to do my hair. I'll have her do yours too" 

Hope laughed. "Your personal hairdresser doesn't need to do anything with my hair. It's good"

Lizzie stomped her foot like a two year old having a tantrum. "I don't understand your aversion to spending money. You are richer than I am, Hope!"

Hope giggled. "Not everyone is as flashy as you Liz. Besides, I don't need to shine. You do enough of that for both of us"

Lizzie twirled and flipped her hair, "I do, don't I?" And the two of them burst out into laughter. 

"Come on," Lizzie said, patting Hope's knee, "Let's go wait for Sarah downstairs. You can read or something boring while she does her magic"


	3. “Didn’t picture you for a mystery girl”

Landon was usually pretty calm but for some reason he could feel the nerves creeping up on him. He rubbed his hands along his jeans, wiping them off while he waited on MG to finish getting ready. MG was just as flashy as his girl, and even though he was pretty down to earth, he loved to show off.  Luckily Landon brought a pocketbook with him. It was one of his favorite Sci-FI fantasy novels and he was half way through it for the tenth time. The edges were creased, and the pages were thin, but Landon loved the smell and feeling of a book in his hands.

When MG finally came out of the house, Landon was just at his favorite part.

"You know there's a thing called an E-reader right? Or, you know, audio books-"

Landon shrugged. "Too impersonal for me. I like feeling connected to what I'm reading. No better way than the pages of a real book"

"Dude," MG slapped Landon on the back, "You don't need a girl, you need a librarian."

"Hey," Landon chuckled, "Don't count nerdy girls out. Beauty and brains is exactly what I'm looking for. I just haven't found her yet"

"The night is young my friend," MG chanted, smiling. 

Landon shook his head and laughed.”Yeah, I’m so sure the love of my life will just happen to be at this party” Landon smirked and rolled his eyes.

When the limo finally pulled up, the two of them had moved on from girls to gameplay. MG had pitched seven no hit innings in their last game, and The Stallions had won 7-0.

Landon had an incredible double play at shortstop that saved MG’s record before the relief pitcher came in and closed out the game, effectively shutting the other team down. It was one of their best games of the season, and with a few away games coming up, they were hoping to repeat that outcome.

They climbed into the limo and continued the walk down memory lane as the car drove to The Saltzman residence. 

Landon had never been there before, and he was completely shocked at how big the house was.

"I had no idea Lizzie was this loaded," he gasped. MG laughed. "I thought you didn't care about money"

"I don't, " Landon replied. "But this is still impressive"

"Lizzie's sister is Jo Saltzman, the singer. They share the place together, being twins and all."

Landon nodded in understanding. "Their family came from money?"

"Yeah, their father was the headmaster at the Salvatore School for the Gifted. He co-ran it with his ex-wife before he passed away. Actually, her friend Hope, the girl at the stadium today, well her dad is now married to Lizzie's mom, so technically they are step sisters. But they have known each other since they were seven, so they considered themselves sisters either way. Hope used to be Josie's best friend, but then they had some sort of falling out and it's just Liz and Hope now."

Landon ran his hand through his hair and took in a breath. "You are pushing this girl pretty hard, any reason for that?"

"Nah man, I just think you should give her a chance. She might surprise you"

Landon smirked but didn't respond. He brushed his fingertips over the pages of the book in his back pocket. Maybe he can sneak away to read if it got too crazy in there. 

“Looks like we’re right on time,” MG stated, looking at the amount of cars in the driveway. “Make yourself at home, I’m going to go find my girl and see if we can sneak away for a few minutes before she gets too busy.”

Landon nodded, still taking in the size of the house. With MG gone, he could find a quiet place to escape to and with his friend distracted, he figured that no one would be looking for him anyways. It was a way to be at the party but avoid the party at the same time. Landon opened a door down the hallway and found himself in a small office filled with books. There was a loveseat in the middle of the room, and a mini fridge beside it. A large cherry stained oak desk sat in front of the window, and it was covered in pictures of Lizzie and her sister, ranging from all ages. Landon smirked as he picked up a picture with two small girls, probably around the age of five. From the corner of his eye, he caught a small doorway that was slightly open. His curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open to explore. Inside were more books, filled wall to wall. Soft, padded chairs were scattered throughout the room with reading lights near all of them. Landon ran his fingers along the spines of the books closest to him, and he smiled to himself. “This is incredible” 

He picked a chair in a corner of the room and settled himself in. This was much better than a party. 

* * *

MG walked in just as Lizzie’s hair was being finished. “Perfect timing” he announced, coming to her and kissing her passionately. Hope blushed and looked away. 

Lizzie playfully smacked him afterwards. “You could have messed up my makeup!” but she was smiling and happiness radiated off her in waves. 

“Hey,” she said, noticing he was alone, “I thought you said you were bringing Landon?”

“I did!” 

“Where is he?” 

“I told him to make himself comfortable while I went to find you. Was I supposed to baby-sit him?” 

Lizzie pouted and turned to Hope. “But how am I going to introduce them now?” 

Hope shook her head. “Liz, don’t worry about it. It’s only the beginning of the night and I didn't want to meet him anyways. Plus, you should be focusing on the fact that there are people waiting on you now, and on being the hostess with the mostest!” Hope punched her hand through the air with mock enthusiasm, but Lizzie didn’t notice, or didn’t care enough to. 

She nodded, completely distracted now. “Right.” She linked her arm through Hope’s. “Let’s go mingle!”

Hope sighed. “Sounds fun” She rolled her eyes, and MG winked at her, noticing her displeasure.  She mouthed a quick 'help me' to him and he gave her the thumbs up. He slid his arm over Lizzie’s other arm and the three of them made their way to the party together.  Luckily, most of the guests had arrived and many of them came up to Lizzie to talk to her, so Hope was able to slip away pretty easily. 

“Hey,” she heard as she was trying to escape. Her eyes moved up from her feet, and saw that it was the baseball player they called Raf. “Oh hey” She said quickly, trying to get by but he was blocking her in. 

“You know who I am?” he asked, winking at her. She nodded. “Yeah, sure. Let me pass please”

He put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. “Hey, hey, why the rush? Let’s dance”

Hope shook her head and slapped his hand off her shoulder. “No thank you” She noticed his nostrils flare slightly.

“What’s the harm in one dance?” 

“I don’t want to,” She stated, louder this time. "Now move or I'll wipe that smile off your face myself. And it won't be fun for you, I guarantee." She really had no desire to continue this conversation, so she sidestepped and ducked, moving past him. There were advantages to being small sometimes. She heard him grumble and mutter something under his breath, but she didn’t stay long enough to find out what it was. 

Hope’s heart was beating fast and she needed a place to calm down for a bit. She hated parties and never even wanted to come to this one in the first place. Luckily, she knew this house like her own, and so she quickly made her way to her favorite place of all. Lizzie never stepped foot in it, but she would know where to find Hope if she needed her. 

Hope quietly snuck into the library and grabbed a book off the shelf. She made her way to her favorite chair in the corner, not paying attention to where she was going. She knew this room like the back of her hand, and she had been dying to finish this book for so long that she dived right in as soon as she picked it up. She flopped herself down, but jumped up in surprise when the chair yelped. “Oh my god!” She cried, flinging her hands to her chest to keep her heart from jumping out. “I am so sorry! I didn’t think anyone would be here!” She hadn’t shifted her eyes to see who it was she sat on, because the flush of her face was enough to cause her even more embarrassment and this was too much to handle already.

“Hey no, it's ok, really” A soothing deep voice responded to her. She shifted her gaze up, following along his very toned and very athletic body, until she finally met his eyes. 

“Wow” she breathed out without thinking. She saw a slight smile break across his face before he fixed it and his expression went serious again. “I didn’t think anyone would find me in here,” he said quickly before clearing his throat. 

Hope shook her head. “I was thinking the same thing” and she laughed nervously. 

“This is my favorite place actually,” she continued, fiddling with the edge of the book. She eyed the book he had in his hands. “That’s a good one, even if its Sci-Fi” She teased. 

He looked at his book and back at her. “Let me guess,” he replied. “You like the romance stuff right?” Hope noticed a slight twinkle in his eyes, but she wasn’t sure what to make out of it. He looked uncomfortable, but she wasn’t sure if it was just shyness or if he was really bothered that she was there. 

“Actually, I like mystery, and maybe a touch of the supernatural” 

His eyes widened in surprise. “Didn’t picture you for a mystery girl”

“Well, you don’t know me at all, do you?” She snapped, maybe a little too quickly, but Hope was a little annoyed now. She didn’t need some guy, let alone some athlete, to come into her favorite space and tell her what she liked and didn’t like. He put his hands up in peace. “Hey, sorry. I wasn’t meaning to offend, I swear”

She sighed and shook her head. “Sorry, I’m a little on edge right now. I just had to dodge your buddy and needed some place to hide”

He laughed. “I’m guessing you mean Raf?” She nodded. “That’s the one”

“I don’t blame you then. He doesn’t exactly seem like your type”

“And what exactly do you know about my type?” Hope spat out, her temper flaring once again. 

“Again, not meaning to offend. Boy, I am doing a poor job at this” He ran his hands through his hair out of nervousness. “I honestly don’t put my foot in my mouth this often, I swear”

Hope was silent for a few minutes, just staring at him. “There’s a first time for everything I guess” she laughed finally, breaking the tension between them.

"Hope," she said, holding out her hand.

"Landon," he quickly tossed his hand out to shake and then pulled away, which Hope noticed very quickly.

"So, you like to read, I never would have expected that" She had a harsher tone to her voice, still clearly offended by him pulling away from her so quickly.

"Yeah, I'm not just some dumb jock. Imagine that" he rolled his eyes at her, clearly annoyed.

"I never implied that," Hope said, defending herself. "Ugh! You jocks really are all the same. God forbid your precious ego get hurt" Hope spun around and walked out of the room, fuming mad.

She was over this party and ready to leave. Hope pulled her phone out to text Lizzie when her friend came running to her. "Hope!" She cried, hugging her. "I figured you would be here. It’s the most boring place in the whole house" 

She took one look at Hope's face. "Hey what's wrong?" Hope shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm not feeling it tonight Liz. I'm going to head home." 

Lizzie scoffed. "This is your home Hope. Not that tiny little apartment."

Hope laughed. "I like my apartment. It's comfortable."

"You mean small," Lizzie grumbled. "You live like such a pauper Hope. I don't get it"

Hope sighed. "We've had this conversation before. I don't need to flaunt my wealth. I like it that way. Besides, money only brings trouble."

Lizzie shook her head. "How are you ever going to meet anyone with that attitude? Anyone with a brain would figure out pretty fast who you are. You're a Mikaelson for God's sake! Your dad practically owns half of New Orleans."

"No," Hope corrected her, "Anyone who cared about money would make that connection, and I'm tired of men trying to cozy up to me because of who I am. That's why I went to private school out of state, and why I live here now. A low profile means less creeps and more freedom. Can't you understand that?" 

Lizzie took Hope's hands in hers. "Of course. I'm sorry. Want me to call you a car?"

Hope shook her head. "It's fine. Go back to your party. I'll be ok, I promise" 

"Hang out tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, and Hope nodded at her friend. 

Lizzie took one last look at Hope and then walked off, back to playing hostess.

Hope rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled out her phone to call an Uber, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around only to come face to face with Landon. In the light, he was even more handsome than she thought, and she couldn't help the small flutter in her chest. She quickly buried the feeling, knowing that she was not going to let herself get involved with another jock. It's for the best, she thought to herself.

"Just wanted to say sorry for overreacting back there" Landon flashed her a smile. 

She brought her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes. “No, it's ok. I did too”

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard him clear his throat. He was staring at her, and she could feel a warmth spread throughout her body as his eyes were on her. She looked away and shifted her body, throwing her arms in front of her stomach and wringing her hands together. 

“I should go” She said quietly, flicking her eyes up to his quickly and then looking away again. 

“Do you need a ride?” he asked, keeping his gaze focused on her face. 

She shook her head, “No, it's fine. I’ll just call an Uber” 

He reached out to her but hesitated and pulled back. “Look, there’s this limo outside that brought MG and I here, and I don’t think he will be using it tonight, and I was just going to walk home anyways” His voice trailed off. Hope looked up at him and he shifted his gaze away. His hand ran through his hair, and Hope wondered if it was a thing he did when he was nervous. 

“You were going to walk?” She asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I’m not exactly a ‘limo’ person,” he said, using his fingers for quotations. “And I don’t live too far.” 

“That’s nice of you--uh--Landon--” she stammered, “But I’m not a ‘limo’ person either” Hope said, copying him. “An Uber is fine.”

Landon raised an eyebrow at her, and she wasn’t sure if it was out of confusion or amusement. 

“Whatever,” he said finally. Hope placed her hands on her hips and fumed. “What does that mean?” He shook his head. “Nothing, I was just trying to be a gentleman” 

“Who asked you to be?” Hope blurted out, regretting it after. Why did this guy that she only just met, create this whirlwind of emotions in her?

“First you say we are all assholes, and then when I try to be nice, you aren’t into that either? Don’t worry Hope,“ he spat out, “I wasn’t trying to hit on you or anything. Believe it or not, a guy can be nice without wanting anything from you” Landon rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Hope staring after him with her mouth hanging open and her emotions swirling around her like a tornado. 


	4. “I’m just lucky I guess"

“How dare he” she whispered to herself. Hope stormed off the other way, determined now more than ever that Lizzie was totally wrong about Landon and he was not the guy she said he was.   
Hope was waiting outside for her Uber when Raf came stumbling out with a girl hanging off his arm. He smirked when he saw her alone.

“Guess you missed your chance” he mumbled to her, obviously very tipsy from one too many drinks.   
Hope rolled her eyes. “Oh, how ever can I forgive myself?” she replied, the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Raf scoffed and turned back to the girl on his arm. “So baby, my place or yours?” She giggled and pointed her finger to his chest. “Mine it is,” he said. Hope’s Uber pulled up at that moment, and Raf bumped into her, pushing her out of the way. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said, climbing in and the girl following right after him.   
“What the fuck?” Hope cried, completely enraged. Raf laughed and patted the seat. “You can always join us” he said, smirking at her.   
“I’d rather be buried alive” she scoffed, slamming the door shut.   
Hope watched the car pull off and she pulled her phone out again, only before she could do anything with it, she heard laughing coming from behind her. She turned to see Landon leaning against one of the pillars to the main entrance, a smirk on his face.   
Hope rolled her eyes. “Are you all here to torture me? Seriously!”  
“Because it’s all about you right?” Landon asked, the expression on his face totally serious now.   
Hope just glared at him and then turned her back to him. She heard him sigh and move up behind her. “The limo is still available-- or you could walk with me” he suggested, shifting himself into her view.   
She bit down on her lip and really took him in. Her eyes trailed along his body, taking in every muscle that pushed against the very fabric of his clothing. His hair was dark and wild, with curls falling over his eyes shading them from view, but still visible enough for her to see the steel grey speckled within the green. There was a seriousness behind his eyes, fully framed by dark lashes and full of mysteries that Hope wasn’t sure she wanted to unlock. His lips were full, and when he talked he would lick them ever so slightly, making them look softer than they probably were. Hope had never had the urge to just reach out and touch someone before, but her fingers tingled at the thought of running them softly along the stubble on his jawline.   
Hope blushed when she saw the smile tug at his lips, as she stared at him. “Get a good look?”   
She closed her eyes and paused before finally looking up at him. “Don’t be flattered. I was just trying to determine whether or not you were an axe murderer or something... “ She was trying so hard to hide her embarrassment at checking him out, that she would say anything to get out of this right now.   
He laughed. “I’m not, should I be worried about you?”   
“Look,” she said, putting her hand up. “I don’t know what MG told you, but I’m not available. It just wouldn’t work between us. So if you are trying to play some game here, I’m not into it” Hope felt relieved. She needed to get that off her chest.   
Landon let out a deep breath and scratched his chin slightly. “No games, and for your information, I didn’t come here for you. I came to support my friend. Trust me, this is the LAST place I wanted to be. So get off your high horse and let me walk you home. The sooner I get home, the faster I can finish my book”  
Hope was shocked. “Why do you want to walk me home then?”  
Landon threw his hands up. “I don’t know, I’m a nice guy? And you are my friend’s girlfriend’s friend--ugh that’s a handful to say--anyways, I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you here.. Call me old fashioned”  
Hope narrowed her eyes, thinking about his response. “Ok, I’ll walk with you. It’s not far anyways. It’s just east of here, on Willow drive.”  
“The Legacy Apartment building on Willow?” Landon asked, shock written all over his face.  
Hope nodded. “That’s the one. I have a loft on the top floor.”  
Landon started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” she asked, confused.   
“Well, for starters, we’re neighbours”   
Landon motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the street. Hope hesitated, but was intrigued and not ready to end the conversation yet.  
“Wait, why do you live in an apartment? Aren’t you some fancy ballplayer?” She asked, after running to catch up to him.   
“It’s cozy. And I hate flashy” Landon shrugged. “Money is complicated. I’d rather just do what I love because I’m passionate about it. There are so many people who are suffering and I just don’t feel right having all this money and spending it on useless things.”  
“Oh” Hope said softly, looking down at her feet.   
“Is that stupid?” He asked, suddenly aware of how silly he might be sounding.   
“No, not at all.” She replied. “It’s admirable, actually”  
Landon looked over at her. She had shifted her gaze down, and so she didn’t notice that he was staring. He didn’t know why he had just told her that, especially because she was a stranger, and he had no desire to make her anything otherwise. But there was something about her that he liked, and she was easy to talk to. Landon also wasn’t blind to the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful, and she had the kind of eyes that someone could get lost in.   
He snorted. “And here I thought you were some stuck up model type”  
Hope flicked her eyes up to him. “Really?” she asked, mildly aggravated.   
“Well, considering your friend..” Landon trailed off knowing that he wasn’t going to fix this one.   
“My friend is actually the sweetest person you would ever know, but yeah sure, just go ahead and chalk her up to a stereotype. Also, I would never be a model.”  
Landon stopped and put his hand on her wrist. “Isn’t that what you did to me? Judge me before knowing me? And yes, you could.” She looked away. He had a point and she knew it.   
She shoved his hand off of her and continued to walk, forcing him to catch up.   
“So what, you can point out being a hypocrite but I can’t?” Landon huffed. “Typical”  
Hope turned on her heel. “And what is that supposed to mean?”   
“Nothing.” Landon said, walking past her. “How about we just not talk the rest of the way? And then we can go our separate ways when we get there?”  
“Fine by me” Hope muttered, throwing her arms across her chest.   
What right did he have to call her a hypocrite? Hope refused to look at him the rest of the walk, and when they finally arrived at the building, they hadn't spoken a word to each other for about ten minutes.   
“Miss Mikaelson, Mr. Kirby” the doorman greeted them, holding the front door open.   
They both nodded at him and refused to acknowledge the sly look he gave the two of them when they arrived together.   
They both stepped into the elevator, matching each other's footsteps. Hope reached out to press the call button at the same time Landon did, and their hands briefly touched. Hope pulled back quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head and sighed. “Floor?” he asked.  
She cleared her throat. “Four” she squeaked out. “Top floor”  
Landon pushed the three and the four buttons simultaneously and the doors closed.   
“So how is it we have never run into each other before?” Landon finally asked, breaking the silence.

Hope shrugged. “I’m just lucky I guess” He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. She didn’t crack a smile, so he just kept his mouth shut, and when the doors opened to the third floor, he just nodded and walked out, leaving Hope watching him as the doors closed. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped to MG’s message thread. 

**“Walked home. Practice is late tomorrow, need a ride or are you taking the limo?**   
**Met Hope. You probably should have warned me. Don’t think we’re a match. Call me.”**

Hope stepped off the elevator both mentally and physically exhausted. She unlocked her apartment and flipped on the lights. Grabbing her phone, she sent a quick text to Lizzie. 

**“Home safe. Landon walked me. Don’t even get me started on him. I knew it was a bad idea.”**


	5. "That girl is fire and fury"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cute little Lizzie/MG scene at the beginning. They are crucial to this story, and I felt like they needed to shine a little more.

Lizzie stretched out and threw her arm over MG’s body, squeezing him tight. “Morning” he whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Morning” she yawned. “Did you sleep well?” 

He reached over and grabbed his phone off the side table. “Always” 

“We weren’t very good at playing matchmakers last night” Lizzie pouted. She hated when her plans didn’t work, and she had really wanted this one to. “Hey, do you think they know that they live in the same building?” 

MG laughed. “Got a text from Lan. Doesn’t look good babe”

Lizzie flung herself across MG’s body as she reached for her phone, shifting all her weight onto his. He groaned and threw his arms around her, laughing. “A little warning next time?” 

Lizzie smirked and leaned in to kiss him. “Sorry” she mumbled.

She opened up her phone and saw Hope’s message. “Well, I think Hope just answered my question.” Lizzie showed her phone screen to MG. “This is NOT good,” she whined. “They are perfect for each other!”

“Hey, hey” he soothed, smoothing back her hair, “You know Hope, and I know Landon, and we knew this wasn’t going to be easy. But we got this babe. And if they won’t come together on their own, then we will make sure they ‘run’ into each other often. I have faith”

Lizzie smiled. “Yeah?” and he nodded. “Yeah”   
“What time is practice?” Lizzie asked, checking the clock.

“Soon. But I should go. Knowing Landon, he’s probably already up and ready. What are you up to today?”

Lizzie rolled over and stretched out again. “Hope and I are going to spend some time together. I have a nail appointment later. I booked a shoot for tomorrow so I have to get ready for it. But,” she said enthusiastically, “I need the details about what happened and why Hope seems so determined to run from destiny.” She leaned in and kissed MG then pulled herself out of bed. “But first, a shower.”

MG grinned. “Sounds good to me!”

* * *

Hope didn’t sleep well last night. She had tossed and turned, and no matter how much she had wanted to forget him, she couldn’t seem to get Landon out of her mind. How could someone so aggravating also be so charming and extremely good looking. His eyes alone were enough to make a girl swoon, yet every time he opened his mouth, Hope either wanted to punch him, or kiss him. 

At some point, she flung the blankets off herself and crawled out of bed. When Hope was restless, she would usually make herself a cup of tea and paint. But when she pulled out her paints and sat down at her easel, all she could manage was to tap the paintbrush softly against her lips. Discouraged, she threw the paintbrush down, grabbed her cup of tea and curled up on the couch to read. 

Hope woke up some time later to the sound of her phone. She sat up in a panic but quickly realized she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She let out the breath she had been holding in and got up to grab her phone out of her room. “Hey Lizzie,” Hope said breathlessly, answering it. “Give me 15 mins and I’ll be down, I promise!” She hung up the phone and threw it on her bed so she could have a quick shower. 

* * *

  
Landon had been up for a while now and had already finished his morning workout. He has had the same routine since he was a teenager, and now it had become ingrained in him. Landon was in the middle of making his morning protein shake when MG called. 

“Please tell me you are shirtless and sweaty because you got lucky last night” MG teased as soon as Landon popped up on the screen. Landon smirked and rolled his eyes. “Don’t even start. Did you not read the text? Oh, and you could have warned me that we lived in the same apartment building. You on your way over?” MG nodded. “Be there soon. Maybe put on a shirt before you come down though. I mean, unless you want to run into Hope in the elevator” MG winked at his friend and laughed. “She might enjoy the show”

“That girl is fire and fury wrapped up into one tiny package” Landon said, laughing. “Like I said last night, I don’t think we’re a good match”

MG scoffed. “Dude, you need a girl like her. You  _ lack _ fire in your life. I say give her a chance and heat it up a little bit” 

“Ok, goodbye,” Landon said mildly, annoyed and hanging up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

Landon hopped in the shower and got ready for practice. He then threw the rest of his shake in a travel cup, and ran out the door to meet up with MG.

As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he thought about Hope. He couldn’t seem to get her blue eyes out of his head. They were intense and the kind of eyes that a guy could get lost in. 

Landon shook his head. “What am I doing?” he asked himself out loud, trying hard to get his thoughts back in line. But as soon as the elevator doors opened, he found himself staring into the very same eyes he was just thinking about. 

“Landon,” Hope said, acknowledging him and then tilting her head so she was looking anywhere but at him. He nodded, and dipped his head. “Hope.”

They both stood there in awkward silence, both trying very hard not to look at the other. 

Landon sighed and flicked his gaze in her direction. “Look, we are going to have to figure out how to get along. Our best friends are dating each other. We will more than likely run into each other often. Especially since the two of them are under this asinine idea that we are ‘perfectly matched’ for each other.” He noticed her eyes trail up along his body before finally resting upon his face, “which I think is laughable, by the way” Landon thought for a moment before continuing. “Neither one of us thinks this would work, and let’s face it, we’re right. All we would do is fight, but, for the sake of our friends, can we just try to get along? At least in public-- for them?” Landon licked his lips out of habit, but found himself biting down hard on his bottom lip when all she did was stare at him with those intense blue eyes. He fought down the urge to brush his thumb along her cheek by taking a quick gulp of his shake. He cleared his throat and shrugged, but she still just stared at him. “Ok…” he said, breaking eye contact, and instant relief filled him as the doors to the elevator opened up to the lobby. 

Both MG and Lizzie were standing out there waiting on them, and shock crossed both their faces when they saw Hope and Landon together. Landon jumped out first, and walked right past his friend. “Let’s go,” he said quickly. MG kissed Lizzie goodbye and ran after Landon.

Lizzie turned back to her friend and shook her head in confusion. “Ok, what the hell was that about?” Hope just shrugged as she walked out of the elevator. “I don’t want to talk about him”

Lizzie grabbed her arm. “Hope, I am your best friend. You will spill or I will tell everyone you still sleep with a stuffed wolf” Hope gave her friend a look of disdain. “You leave White Fang out of this!” Lizzie laughed and thread her arm under Hope’s. “Come on, I need the gossip, you know that. Besides, I’ll find out either way, so you might as well just spill”


	6. There’s a fine line between love and hate

Landon hadn’t said a word to MG since they had left Landon’s place. The music was playing but Landon was too lost in thought to even notice. 

“So what was that back there in the elevator?” MG asked curiously. 

Landon just shook his head. “I offered an olive branch, and she couldn’t even talk to me, let alone take it” 

Landon rolled his eyes and sighed. “God that girl is so infuriating!” 

MG smirked, “She really got under your skin”

“You know,” Landon ranted, “She thinks she can just blink those blue eyes and guys will just fall in line.. She’s not as special as she likes to think” Landon’s cheeks were red, and his hands gripped the steering wheel with force. “She’s a viper.. She draws you in with this intense stare and then boom, venom!” Landon flicked his gaze to MG who was staring at him with amusement. “You’ve got it bad, like real bad"  


“No, I really don't,” Landon denied. “Just the opposite actually. Hope and I don’t get along.”

MG chuckled. “Could have fooled me. Also, haven’t you heard the old saying, ‘there’s a fine line between love and hate’? I’m not saying you love or hate her, but dude, you have done nothing but rant about her this whole time..” 

“This is your fault.” Landon stated while parking the car. “I never wanted to meet her. You pushed it” 

MG shook his head. “Actually, I didn’t introduce you though.. You were at the same party yes, but if you recall, you took off and I was busy. So be mad at fate for bringing the two of you together”

Landon stared at him, slack jawed. “I-- ok, you got me there. But still! You put it out there”

MG clapped his friend on the back after they grabbed their stuff out of the backseat. “Face it dude, you like her.”

Landon shook his head. “Let’s just get to practice. I need to unwind and not think for a few hours.”

“Not think about Hope?” MG teased, and then ran ahead of his friend so that he couldn’t retaliate. 

“Not fair!” He called out, picking up his pace. Landon hated being the last one in the clubhouse and MG knew it. With that and with the Hope drama, Landon was on edge and not in the mood to fool around. 

“Yo, Lan” Raf called as soon as he arrived. “You’re late”

“Not now Raf,” Landon spat out. 

“Whoa, did someone not have fun last night? I know I sure did” Raf wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion and cheers erupted from some of the guys. 

“God Raf, can you just be the guy I used to know for once? What the hell happened to you?” 

Landon threw his bag down, and grabbed his gear. 

“What’s your problem Landon? You used to be fun.” Raf sneered. 

“Yeah, well, that was when your ego wasn’t inflated” Landon shot back, and Raf glared at him. 

“Looks like someone needs to get laid” Raf announced, throwing his hand up to Ethan for a high five. Landon spun around and threw the towel in his hand at Raf. 

“Not all of us are pigs! And not all of us treat woman like they are fucking prizes for being a 'good little boy'. I heard Hope turned you down last night. In fact, I saw her turn you down. Guess you aren’t such a stud after all are you?” 

Raf jumped to Landon, pushing him hard against the chest. “You want her? Is that it? The girl is a dud. She may look cute and all, but deep down, she ain’t nothing special”

Landon punched Raf square in the jaw, throwing him back into Ethan who was standing right behind him. 

Landon laughed. “She had enough sense to turn you down, so I’d say she’s pretty special in my books” MG jumped in between them and threw his hands up. “Both of you, enough!” He glared at Raf. “We are a team, whether we like it or not. So why don’t you get over your petty jealousness and take that passion to the field.” Raf shook MG off and pointed at Landon. “We’re through”

Landon shrugged. “We were through a long time ago Raf. Difference is you only just now noticed”

* * *

Lizzie leaned her head on the chair and tried to relax as the lady in charge of her pedicure rubbed her feet. She eyed Hope who looked even more tense than usual. “Are you seriously not enjoying this? Come on Hope, loosen up”

Hope sighed and shifted herself slightly, making sure not to disturb her pedicurist. 

“I can’t help it!” Hope cried, “I didn’t sleep well last night, and the whole thing this morning, and I just--ow!” She pulled her foot back quickly, and brushed off the apologies of the woman working on her feet. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. I'm just extra sensitive today” Hope felt bad for her reaction, and planned on leaving her a large tip to make up for it. 

Lizzie snorted, "That's the understatement of the year" 

Hope glared at her.  “Lizzie, I told you I didn’t want to meet anyone. And then I practically sit in his lap at your party, and his friend tried to get me to have a threesome with him--which is so disgusting by the way- and he has these green eyes that make it hard to even breathe around him..” Hope’s voice trailed off as she lost her train of thought. 

“Hold on,” Lizzie stopped her, “You almost sat on him?!”

Hope glared at her friend. “Focus, Lizzie!” and Lizzie laughed. “I am focusing! How in the world did you almost sit on him?” 

Hope huffed and blew a wild strand of hair out of her face. “I wasn’t paying attention. And it was my favorite chair! You know the one!”

Lizzie laughed even louder this time. “Oh my God! He was in the library?! You are even more perfect for each other than I thought!”

Hope reached out and punched her arm. “Stop saying that!”

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at Hope and winked. “If the shoe fits Hope…”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Why are we even friends?” and Lizzie gasped in pretend shock. 

“Um, because I’m awesome, and you love me” Hope shook her head but smiled. “Whatever”

“You better get used to having Landon around Hope,” Lizzie said after a few moments of silence. “He’s MG’s best friend, and since I don’t see you hanging out with many people, you’re stuck with me.. which means you are stuck with the boys too. Plus, I know nothing about baseball, and I’m going to need you to teach me”

“What? Why?” Hope whined, throwing Lizzie her sad eyes. 

“That might work on Landon, Hope, but I know you too well” and she laughed. 

Hope sighed. “Fine. But you owe me. And just fyi-it doesn’t work on Landon because I’ve never looked at him like that”

Lizzie lifted her eyebrow challenging Hope’s last statement. “Ok Hope, keep telling yourself you aren’t into him” She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “You can fool yourself, but I see right through you”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back on the chair, closing her eyes. 

She knew Lizzie was watching her, but she was done talking about Landon. 

“I’m going to watch MG practice after this Hope. He asked if I would and I said yes. Please come with me”

Hope opened one eye and looked over at her friend. “Fine” she said softly, seeing the need on Lizzie’s face. “Just no more Landon talk, ok?” Lizzie crossed over her heart with her finger. “Promise”


	7. "What he said"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one day?! Yeah, I know, but I love this story so much that I am excited for you all to read it.

The girls stopped off for a bite to eat before heading to the stadium. Lizzie was worried about not getting there in time, but Hope assured her that practice was probably far from over and the team would still be on the field at this time. 

When they arrived, Hope was hesitant to go in. She really had no desire to see Landon again, but she knew that he had a point in the elevator that morning. She might as well get used to having him around, because Lizzie had already roped Hope into the four of them having dinner tonight. Lizzie was already acting like Hope and Landon were a couple and it was getting on Hope’s nerves. 

“Hey, what are they doing right now?” Lizzie asked, pointing to the guys on the field. 

“Uh, looks like a game of Around the Horn to warm-up.. Batting practice must be over”

Lizzie looked at Hope like she had two heads. “I don’t know what you just said. And where is MG? I don’t see him” Hope rolled her eyes. “You won’t. He’s a pitcher, he will be in the bullpen”

Again, Lizzie shrugged in complete confusion. Hope pointed across the field. “See that box down there? That’s the bullpen. That’s where you will find MG” 

Lizzie nodded towards the field, “And that? Look, Landon is down there”

“Yeah, he's a shortstop. Fun fact: Shortstops are the leaders of the infield. Raf,” Hope pointed towards centerfield, “He’s the lead of the outfield because he plays center”

“Ok, I know I asked you to teach me, but you might want to reign in your inner nerd just a little bit.” Hope gave her a look of disdain and Lizzie sighed. “Ok, fine, what does that mean?” 

“Well,” Hope continued, ignoring Lizzie’s look of boredom, “if there is a pop-fly in the infield, the shortstop has priority. If it’s outfield, the center. But if it's between the two of them, short leads the pack. Make sense?”   
“I think so… but what’s a pop-fly?”

Hope brought her hand to her face and groaned. “It’s when a ball is hit high in the air and is easily catchable before it hits the ground”

“Ok, so what you are saying is, Landon is the leader of the team? Because you might want to tell Raf that-- looks pretty heated down there” 

Hope had tried really hard not to look at Landon, but she too had noticed that the practice wasn’t going as smoothly as it had the first time she had been there. There was a disconnect between the outfield and the infield, and Raf and Landon seemed to be the cause of it all. 

She watched as the coach pulled the two of them to the side and got into a very heated argument. Raf threw his glove down and stomped off, yelling about how Landon was their shiny new toy. He noticed Hope up in the stands and glared at her as he walked into the dugout. 

She flicked her eyes back up to Landon, who was now staring at her with an intensity that made her blush. She nudged Lizzie in the side, “Let’s go watch MG” 

Lizzie nodded and followed behind her friend. Hope took one last look at Landon, who was now picking up Raf’s glove and handing it over to another teammate. In that moment, Hope felt bad for him. From what she heard about him, him and Raf had grown up together, and losing a childhood friend was hard. Hope remembered how devastated she was when she found out that Josie, who used to be her friend, had lied to her for years. There was no going back after that, and it was never the same anymore. 

Hope sighed and tore her gaze away. Maybe there was more to Landon Kirby than she first thought. 

* * *

  
Landon remained on the field until he knew that Raf had left. He knew what happened was petty, and he shouldn’t have lost his temper, but the moment that Raf brought Hope into it, he felt the need to wipe the smirk off Raf's face. He tried to argue with himself the reason why he had to defend Hope’s honor, and just chalked it up to him being a nice guy, and nothing else.

After throwing, Landon liked to run the field to loosen up. His coach in Little League used to make him run pole to poles after every game, and Landon found it was a good way to work out the frustration of the game. Usually Raf would run with him, but today was rough and Landon knew that he eventually was going to have to work it out with Raf, if only for the team’s sake. 

Landon had only just noticed Hope and Lizzie were here, and he couldn’t help but stare at her when he realized she was watching him after the coach pulled him aside. 

He couldn’t understand how she had engrained herself so deeply in his mind that he couldn’t shake her. He didn’t even know her, and the little bits he did know, he wasn't sure he liked. No, that wasn’t true, he did think she was an intriguing person. But she was so guarded and Landon didn’t have time to tear her walls down. He was dealing with enough in his life. 

So why couldn’t he get her out of his mind?

“Yo Lan,” MG called out, “You almost done? Everyone has cleared out”

Landon grabbed a towel from the dugout and wiped his head. “Yeah, let me jump in the shower real quick.” 

“No problem. The girls and I will meet you out front”

Landon waved his ok and ran into the clubhouse. It was quiet, but he noticed that Wade was still packing up his stuff. 

“Hey Threes,” he called out to Landon, “what’s going on with you and Alpha?”

Landon just shook his head. “Personal stuff. But it won’t affect the game, I promise”

Wade seemed to accept that answer and Landon peeled himself away to go clean up. 

After the shower, he threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran his fingers through his hair to untangle the curls. He grabbed his things and met the three of them out front like MG had said. 

“Hey Lizzie,” Landon greeted, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hope” he added, nodding at her. 

“We taking my car?” Landon asked, looking at MG. Lizzie went to object but MG nudged her. “Oh yeah, your car sounds good,” she said instead. She glanced at Hope briefly and then back at her boyfriend. Landon noticed the smirk on Lizzie’s face and groaned. 

“Can we just stop the pretense here of what the two of you are trying to do?” He pointed to MG and Lizzie. “Neither Hope nor myself asked you to set us up. In fact, I remember saying not to, but if we are going to be ‘hanging’ out, I’d like to at least stop with the little games the two of you are secretly playing with our lives” Hope looked shocked, but nodded. “What he said,” she whispered, looking at her friend. 

Landon looked at Hope and mouthed a thank you for backing him up. Both MG and Lizzie looked guilty, and they both just nodded at their friends. 

“Ok good, now that we’ve cleared the air, let’s go eat. I’m starving” Landon smiled and felt better than he had all day. 

Lizzie and MG took the backseat, forcing Hope to sit up next to Landon. 

“Good practice today?” Hope asked, trying to make small talk. “I guess” Landon replied, not offering much. 

“Looked pretty intense” 

He looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. “That’s not really any of your business, Hope” Landon snapped. She sighed. “I guess not.” She looked out her window and she could see the reflection of the two lovebirds in the back with their hands all over each other. 

Hope rolled her eyes and decided she needed to at least try to get along with him. 

“Look, I know I was a little harsh with you, I just don’t do well with new people.” Hope looked like she wanted to say more, but she bit down on her lip to stop herself. 

Landon caught this small action and softened. “I noticed”

“You’re a pretty good ballplayer” she blurted out. She wanted to keep talking to him, and she figured talking about baseball was as safe as talking about the weather.

Landon chuckled. “I’d like to think so. But thanks” and he flashed her a quick smile. 

“Yeah” she mumbled, turning her face away.  “You know, the other day, I noticed at batting practice that you seemed to be struggling with the outside change-ups. I think you’re loading too fast. If you waited on it, the ball would travel farther”

Landon’s brows furrowed in frustration. “What do you know about it?” 

Hope shook her head. “I’m not trying to offend you--” but she was interrupted by MG shoving his face into the front seat. “Are we there yet? I’m not going to last much longer” 

Landon smirked, completely ignoring Hope. “Probably not something your girl wants to hear, hey Lizzie?” 

Lizzie laughed. “Depends on what you’re talking about” and she winked at him in the mirror. Landon ignored her, but Hope laughed.

“Ok, so, we're here” Landon announced, pulling into the restaurant’s parking lot. 

“Maybe wipe off the seats back there buddy” Landon teased his friend after he parked the car. 

MG grinned. “Might be the only action it gets. You sure?” Landon blushed and glanced at Hope who was avoiding all eye contact, but he could see the smile tugging at her lips. 

Landon cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Shall we?” he asked, swallowing down the awkwardness and looking over at MG. 


	8. “Will I ever live that down?”

For the most part, dinner went pretty smoothly. Landon managed to keep himself busy talking to MG and Hope kept herself mainly in Lizzie’s conversation. Any tension between Hope and Landon wasn’t noticeable to their friends, which made the night easier to handle. 

It was the drive home that Landon was dreading. MG was staying at Lizzie’s and Hope was going home, so it only made sense for them to drive back together. 

After dropping the two lovebirds off, other than the music playing in the background, the silence in the car was deafening. 

“Landon,” Hope said softly, breaking through the tension. “I was only trying to help. Sometimes it's good to have a different perspective on things. I’m sorry if I offended you”

Landon let out the breath he was holding in. “I know.” He reached out and turned off the music so they could actually talk. He was tired of them fighting, and knew this moment was either going to make or break any sort of friendship between the two of them. “It’s been a rough day,” he finally replied.

“I noticed. Anything I can help you with?” He heard her take a deep breath and could see her wringing her hands together out of the corner of his eye. 

“Raf and I got into a fight” 

“About what?” 

“It’s not important.” Landon couldn’t tell her the truth, because then he would have had to admit to himself that he might actually care for her, so it was better not to say anything at all. 

“We’ve been drifting apart for a long time. It was bound to happen”

“I know the feeling” Hope mumbled, her voice cracking a tiny bit. 

Landon looked over at her in surprise. “I heard about Lizzie’s sister. How long ago was that?” 

Hope shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “Years ago. But it still hurts. I can’t stand liars. Lizzie wants me to forgive her, but that lie was the cause of so much heartache for the both of us. Hard to get past that. There are other things too, but that was kind of the straw that broke the camel’s back, you know?”

Landon thought for a moment, taking it all in. “Maybe you don’t have to get past it. But are you sure that holding it all in is the best thing to do? In my experience, hanging on to that heartache hurts more than letting it go. You don’t have to do it for her, but you should do it for you.”

“That’s pretty profound Landon,” Hope said softly, “Is it something you have experience with?”

“More than you know” He whispered sadly. 

Landon pulled the car into the apartment complex and turned it off before turning to her. 

“This was actually a lot nicer than I thought it was going to be. Sorry I was so grumpy earlier” 

Hope smiled. “We did kind of start off on the wrong foot.” 

Landon ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. “Well, you did almost sit on me. I’d say that was a pretty memorable introduction” 

Hope blushed. “Will I ever live that down?” 

He shook his head. “Probably not.”

Landon hopped out of the car and ran around to open her door for her. 

“Thanks,” she said softly and Landon nodded. 

“So-- um, about what I said this morning, do you think we can get along for the sake of our friends? We managed not to kill each other on this car ride home” Landon chuckled before sucking in his breath, hoping that her answer would be yes.

Hope tilted her head in thought. “As long as you don’t try anything funny” 

Landon looked mildly shocked but quickly realized that Hope was grinning.

“Like what?” he teased, “kiss you?” He clamped down on his lips, realizing his slip of the tongue was definitely not what she meant. 

Hope’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly. There was a tint of pink to her cheeks that Landon didn’t notice before, and he had the urge to just reach out and brush his thumb along the glow of her cheekbones. Hope broke eye contact first, and looked down at her hands which were trembling ever so slightly. “I should go.. Goodnight Landon” 

She tapped his arm softly, her hand lingering a little bit longer than intended. Landon was frozen. He wasn’t sure if he should reach out to her, or let her go. His indecisiveness got the better of him and he heard her sigh softly. She let her hand fall off of him and then she was gone.

“Goodnight Hope” Landon whispered to himself, still frozen in place.

* * *

  
Hope slammed her door behind her and locked it quickly. She was out of breath from running up four flights of stairs and so she leaned against the wooden frame and cradled her head in her hands. “What was I thinking?!” She argued with herself. She didn’t want Landon Kirby, did she?

Hope was extremely frustrated and confused. She had no desire to date, no need to be in a relationship and she was happy with that, until now. It was easier when she just thought of him as an asshole jock, and now she knew better. Why did he have to be so perfect?

Hope stomped to her bedroom and flung herself down on her bed, pulling out her phone to text Lizzie, but deciding against it because she knew her friend was probably too occupied at the moment. And what would she even say? Landon’s a good guy and she thinks she’s falling for him? Lizzie would just tell her she’s being crazy and go for it. But Hope hated people telling her what to do. It just made her think of her father, and that was the last thing she needed. 

Hope threw her phone onto her pillow and got up from her bed. She was feeling anxious and pent up, and needed to direct this energy somewhere else, so she sat down at her easel and allowed herself to get lost in a new painting. Popping her headphones in, she slashed at the canvas with her paint brush, creating broad strokes of color that cut through the white of the background. Hope usually had a plan before she started a new painting, but she had found that the outcome of sessions like these, always created her best work. People seemed to like the emotional outbursts, because there was something so raw about them. It was never just Hope painting, it was Hope releasing, and as therapeutic as it was for her, it was just as therapeutic for the person who falls in love and buys the work of art. 

Hope was so lost in her own mind, that she didn’t hear the knocking on her door at first. 

She stopped and pulled her headphones out, craning her head to listen, thinking she had imagined the noise. Then it happened again. She looked at the time and realized it had been two hours since she had sat down to paint. Hope wiped her hands on a towel close by and set her paintbrush down to answer the door. 

She looked through the peephole and was shocked to see Landon standing there, hands behind his back, waiting. Why was he here? How did he even know which apartment she lived in? What did he want? Hope’s mind was scattered with so many questions, and she had a choice to make. Open the door, or walk away? She knew that this decision shouldn’t be hard, but in reality it was more than just opening a door. She laughed at the irony of it all. She took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. She knew what the outcome of walking away would be, but it's the opening of the door, and more importantly, her heart, that made her feel more alive than she ever had, and she knew she would always regret it if she didn’t at least give herself a chance. She looked through the peephole once again, taking in the man standing outside, and then she cracked the door open and peeked her head out. “Landon?” 


	9. "Find the ones worth suffering for"

A small smile crossed his face briefly before he cleared his throat and held his hand out with Hope’s sweater clutched tightly in it. “You dropped this”

Hope opened the door and took a step out, grabbing her sweater, her fingers slightly brushing against Landon’s hand. “Thanks,” she said, slightly confused. It had been two hours since she last saw him, so why was he only bringing it to her now?

Hope stood there awkwardly, half in her apartment and half out. Landon had this lopsided smile on his face as he looked at her, and before she could react, his thumb was on her cheek brushing against it softly. Hope’s mouth fell open, and Landon pulled back his hand, showing her his thumb. “You had paint--” his voice lowered and she couldn’t make out what he had said afterwards. “I, um, I didn’t know you painted” He whispered, trying to squash the perplexing silence between them. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Hope mumbled, “It’s what I do.. How I support myself..” but Hope’s voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Hope’s heart was beating faster than it ever had, and she could feel herself start to panic. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself with him this close and her emotions so magnified, so she did what she had always done, run. “I’ve got to go. Thank you, Landon” she said, stepping back into her apartment and shutting the door on him. 

Landon sighed as the door shut in his face. “Ok then,” he muttered, turning and heading towards the elevator. He had found her sweater on the stairs, but instead of just bringing it up to her, he went home. It took him two hours to even decide to bring the sweater back to her, and then an awkward phone call to MG to double check Hope’s apartment number. 

Now he felt stupid for even thinking about it in the first place, because she was clearly not interested. 

He checked his phone when he got back to his place and there was a message from MG.

**(MG)"Tell me you didn't chicken out and not go?"** **”**

Landon snorted and rolled his eyes. 

**(Landon) “Nothing to chicken out about. Got my signals crossed. This is the last time I follow your advice. Momentary lapse for sure.”**

**(MG) “She turned you down?!”**

**(Landon) “Nothing to turn down. I handed her the sweater and she froze, like a deer in headlights. Slammed the door right in my face”**

**(MG) “Man, that’s harsh. Lizzie said not to give up”**

**(Landon) “Tell Lizzie that you can’t force something to happen. There is no Hope and I. It’s been made perfectly clear.”**

**(MG) “Tough break man. You two are cool though right? Friends?”**

**(Landon) “I’m cool. Talk to Hope.”**

Landon turned his phone off and tossed it on the couch. He grabbed a beer out of his fridge and his book off the table. He leaned into the soft cushions of the couch and opened his book. His phone went off again, but he ignored it, instead choosing to focus on the story in front of him. And he had said all he had needed to MG. Landon didn’t normally drink, but did enjoy a beer every now and then, especially when he needed to unwind. Half way through the chapter, he noticed he was done his drink. He thought about getting up and grabbing another one, but he was comfortable and didn’t want to move. The flashing light on his phone reminded him that MG had sent him another message earlier, but when he looked at his notifications, he was shocked to see a message from an unknown number.

**“Hi. It’s Hope. I got your number from Lizzie (via MG) but don’t get mad at him. I just wanted to say thank you again for my sweater.”**

Landon bit the inside of his cheek, rereading her message over and over again. This girl was all over the place, and the mixed signals she sent made his head spin. He wanted to make a friendship with her work, considering their circumstances, but there was something clearly different about the girl. Did he really want to go down that path? He didn’t know, and now even more than ever with how hesitant she has been Not to mention, being a professional baseball player meant a lot of travel and time away from home, and was it fair for him to get into something knowing all of that? There was a reason that Landon had wanted to focus on his career, and now within a few days of knowing this girl, she had flipped his whole world around. What was it that he even liked about her?

She was feisty but Landon could see the passion behind her facade. She was obviously dealing with a lot of hurt in her past, but honestly, that really intrigued Landon. She was smart, and she liked baseball, but she’s defensive, and in some ways, almost broken, it seemed. But then again, with Landon’s past, who was he to say that? By those standards, he was pretty broken as well, and that had always been a factor in his past relationships.

He typed in a response, but hesitated before sending it. If he ignored the message, would she leave him alone? Did he want that? And if he did send it, did that mean something else? Was it easier to just walk away now? Was he overthinking this all? What happened to the Landon that was just at her door, hoping she would invite him in? Landon sighed and decided to just send the message. He justified it as a peace offering between friends, but deep down he knew that there was a line being drawn and right now, he was straddling it with both feet. 

**“You have a funny way of showing it, but you’re welcome anyways. I’m sorry if I crossed any boundaries by wiping off that paint.. I wasn’t thinking”**

**(Hope) “No, that was sweet. Honestly, it’s hard for me to be close to people. I find its just been easier to keep my distance”**

**(Landon) “I noticed that. But if we are going to try this friendship thing, it would be easier without the walls”**

Landon held his breath as he waited for her to respond. He could see the little dots on the screen that showed she was writing something, but they were sporadic, almost as if she was writing, erasing and then writing again. 

**(Hope) “I’m not going to change overnight Landon”**

**(Landon) “I would never ask you to change, Hope. I’m saying just allow yourself to feel a little bit of happiness, maybe make a new friend in the process.”**

**(Hope) “You write as though you know me well, which you don’t”**

Landon scoffed. God, she was difficult. 

**(Landon) “You’re right, I don’t know you. But you haven’t exactly made it easy have you?”**

Hope didn’t respond and Landon tossed his phone aside to get up and stretch. Landon had always made it a point in his life to never chase after someone that didn’t want him back. He had put too much effort in his life to move past all the hurt he felt from being abandoned as a baby, and had finally, after years of hard work, felt happy. But as torn as Landon was, he knew there was something different about this one. No one had ever made him feel so alive. It was like she ignited this fire inside of him that he had no idea even existed. He felt more alive around her than he ever had, and as much as he tried to fight it, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was destined to be in his life. Landon thought back to an old quote that he had read somewhere. It was by Bob Marley, and he never truly understood it until this moment. 

_ "If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you wont give up. If you give up, you're not worthy. ... Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.” _

Landon still wasn’t sure where things could go with her, or if she would even reciprocate romantic feelings but he somehow just knew that he wanted her close, and in his life. He grabbed his phone again and wrote another message to her, not even hesitating to send it this time.

**(Landon) “Here’s the truth Hope. I didn’t want to make any new friends. I had everything I ever wanted when I got signed to The Stallions. I thought I had my whole life figured out, and then you came along, knocking me off my feet and making me feel like I had just been suckerpunched. You’ve flipped everything around. I’m not asking you to do anything but be my friend. Just be in my life. Please?”**

Landon waited patiently for her to respond. He knew there was a chance she could say no, but he really hoped she didn't. When his phone finally beeped, letting him know he had a message, he held his breath as he opened it.

**(Hope) Ok Landon. I’d really like that.”**

Landon smiled. Deep down, he knew this was the right choice. 

**(Landon) “So what are you doing next weekend?”**

**(Hope) “I have to tour a new studio, but that’s pretty much it. Why?”**

**(Landon) “I have a few games in Baltimore this week, but then we play at home next weekend. Maybe you’d like to come watch? You know, being a fan and all”**

**(Hope) “Who said I was a fan?**

**(Landon) “Call it a hunch”**

**(Hope) “Alright. Sounds fun. Good luck on the series against Baltimore”**

**(Landon) “Hey thanks. Goodnight Hope”**

**(Hope) “Night Landon”**

Landon felt better now that he had taken the first step and wasn't as embarrassed now that he had showed up at her door. Thinking about it, he knew the way he felt for her was stronger than he let on, and the more he talked to her, the more evident it became. He felt like he was on a teeter totter, shifting back and forth between his heart and his mind. But he was tired of fighting what his heart clearly already knew. He laughed to himself that his friends could see it before even he did. Landon had never been more confused in his life, and knowing how in shambles his feelings were, he was curious about how Hope's were. But until they could actually talk about it, he didn't want to add any pressure on the situation, so he told himself the lie that he was going to try to sell MG. That there was nothing between him and Hope, and a friendship was the most it would ever be. He just hoped his friend would buy it.


	10. "Is that from Mr. Baseball himself?"

Lizzie had a photo shoot early that morning so Hope was on her own for most of it. After her texts with Landon last night, she had slept much better than the night before. Hope had been neglecting her work for a few days so she spent the time to herself checking her emails. 

The painting she had made last month was already sold, and the customer asked if any new works were going to be coming out soon. Hope did paint custom creations every once in a while, but those were mostly reserved for repeat customers.  Hope also made paintings for charities, where the money made was 100% donated to the cause. Those were Hope’s favorite paintings to make. She didn’t need the money, and to be honest, most of the proceeds from her private sales went into the local Children’s Hospital funds. The fact that Landon felt about money the way he did, made Hope’s heart soar. Most of the guys she had ever been interested in, had turned out to be only interested in her bank account. Having a father that was as well known and as rich as Hope’s, didn’t exactly bring the right kind of people around, and Hope was tired of having to constantly fend herself off from the rats and lowlifes that thought she would be their step-up to something better. 

After her emails were all answered, and messages were taken care of, Hope looked at her phone and decided that she had enough time to hop in the shower and then relax and read the book she had taken with her from Lizzie’s house.  She turned on her favorite playlist, plugged her phone in and hopped into the shower, singing along to the music. 

Afterwards, when she had dried her hair and gotten dressed, she checked her messages. 

There was one from Lizzie letting her know that the shoot was done and Lizzie was on her way over with lunch. But Hope’s stomach filled with butterflies when she saw there was a text from Landon. She knew she had agreed to be his friend, but as hard as she tried, she couldn’t shake off the feelings that he created inside her. But Hope was good at masking her emotions, so she figured that it wouldn’t come in the way of them being friends. The only person that would be able to see through her facade would probably be Lizzie, but Hope was counting on Lizzie being too distraught at MG being away for a few days that she wouldn’t even notice the blush in Hope’s cheeks whenever Landon’s name was mentioned. 

**(Landon) “Morning! Just a friendly reminder to keep the paint on the canvas and not your face”**

**(Hope) “Maybe you should keep your eye on the ball instead of worrying about my painting skills”**

**(Landon) “You know I would, except I know from experience how unobservant you can be”**

**(Hope) “Ok, funny guy. Don’t you have a game to be at?”**

**(Landon) “Travel day today, no game. I thought you were a baseball fan?”**

**(Hope) “I enjoy the game. Never cared about the players”**

**(Landon) “Ouch. That hurt, clumsy girl”**

**(Hope) “You deserved it, baseball boy”**

Hope could feel the excitement build inside of her as she texted Landon, but she was also very glad that he was away for the next few days. She had to work out how to talk and be around him without completely falling for him, if that was even possible. Even with romantic feelings, she wasn’t sure she was ready for something serious. She was so good at putting up walls and pushing people away, but Landon had somehow managed to break through, and it terrified her almost as much as it excited her. 

“Hello?” Lizzie called out, opening Hope’s door and walking in. Hope had given her a key to her apartment for emergency purposes but Lizzie liked to use it whenever she came over. 

“Hey,” Hope replied, going to her to grab the bags that her friend had in her arms. 

“You stopped off at Antonio’s?” Hope asked, shocked, looking at the bags. 

Lizzie smiled, “Yeah, well, it was close by and it’s your favorite place, so why wouldn’t I?”

“You hate pasta,” Hope said, putting the bags down and grabbing plates out of the cupboard.

“It’s fine, they have an amazing chicken caesar” Lizzie opened the food up and the smell was enough to make Hope salivate. 

“You’re the best, Liz,” Hope said, smiling. 

“I know. But you know this means you have to spill what happened last night with you and Landon” 

Hope sighed. “Nothing happened.”

Lizzie tilted her head and sighed. “Really? You asked MG for his phone number, and he asked MG, or me rather, for your apartment number, and you’re telling me nothing happened?”

“He just returned my sweater, and then I texted him to say thank you” Hope looked away, her cheeks blushing slightly. 

Lizzie jumped up. “I knew it. You only look away from me when you are hiding something!”   
Hope stared at her, “I do not!”

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. “You are a horrible liar, Hope.”

Hope scoffed and helped herself to a portion of the alfredo Lizzie had brought her. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” 

At the same time, Hope’s phone beeped and her head shot over towards the sound of it. 

“Ohhh,” Lizzie teased, “Is that from Mr. Baseball himself?”

“Shut up!” Hope grumbled, fighting all urge to go grab her phone. 

Lizzie walked over and grabbed it. “Hmm, you want me to read it to you? Or are you going to spill?” 

Hope sighed and held out her hand. “Lizzie, please. There is nothing going on with us. We just decided to be friends, you know, for you and MG”

Lizzie handed Hope her phone. “You know I don’t believe you right?”

“I swear that’s all it is, Liz. We are both very much on the same page. And you know, its way less energy getting along with him than it is fighting with him. I thought you would be happy about this! Isn’t it what you wanted?”

“It’s a start, Hope. But how long do you think the two of you will last ‘only being friends?’ From an outsider’s perspective, the two of you are only delaying the inevitable. But I’ll play along--for now”

Hope offered her friend a weak smile, before shoving her phone in her pocket. She was determined to prove to Lizzie that there was nothing going on between Landon and herself.

* * *

MG leaned over Landon’s seat as Landon was texting Hope. 

“Guess you guys finally made up. About time” 

Landon reached back and gave MG a smack on the head.

“Ow,” MG cried, but started to laugh right afterwards, rubbing his head. 

Landon shoved his phone into his bag and shifted himself in his seat. 

“We’re friends. That’s it. So don’t be getting any funny ideas.”

MG rolled his eyes. “Yeah that’s what Hope said too.”

Landon was taken aback. “Wait, when did you talk to Hope?” 

MG laughed. “I have connections, remember?”

“Lizzie is with Hope right now isn’t she? God, do you guys talk about everything?” 

“The two of you are so damn stubborn.” MG stated, sliding in next to Landon. “Why can’t you just admit that maybe Lizzie and I are right about both of you?” 

“Look, just be happy that we are friends and leave it at that, ok?”

MG sighed. “Are you though? Really? Look Lan, you’re my best friend, and honestly, I have never seen you as happy as you have been the past hour texting Hope.”

“It is what it is, ok? There is nothing going on between Hope and I, so let us just be friends, ok?”

“Fine bro,” MG slid back into his own seat and pulled out his phone. “But don’t expect me to be surprised when the two of you finally realize the truth”

Landon popped his headphones in and laid his head back. MG was right, of course. Landon was just fooling himself into thinking that they could be friends. If Hope wasn’t interested in him, could he stay neutral? The fact that the thought of kissing her had been running through his mind all night wasn't a good indication that he would be able to quell any feelings he had for her aside. Taking a few days away was probably the best for both of them. He would be able to get some perspective, he had hoped. 

He felt someone slide into the seat next to him and he looked over expecting it to be MG again, but it was Raf. Landon pulled his headphones out to listen.

“We need to square up, Threes. We’ve been bros for a long time, and have never had a girl come between us before. If you want her, have her. I’m not going to stand in your way”

Landon took a deep breath and looked down. “It wasn’t about a girl Raf, although you were a complete ass to her, don’t get me wrong. But whatever has happened, happened when I came to the team. You always acted like you were better than me, even when we were kids. I was the broken foster kid, and you were the superstar. I didn’t come here to threaten you, I just wanted to play ball.”

Raf snorted. “You think I’m jealous of you?!” He laughed. “I think you have that the other way around. You know what, forget I said anything.” He stood up and went to the back, throwing himself into the seat next to Ethan and laughing. Landon rolled his eyes and put his headphones back in. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Hope. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he was feeling bold, and on edge after that last interaction. 

He tucked his phone back in his bag and closed his eyes, not waiting on a response. The next few days were about baseball, and he was determined to keep it that way.

* * *

  
Hope heard her phone go off again and Lizzie’s eyebrow jumped in curiosity. “Landon again?” She snickered. 

Hope sighed and pulled her phone out, two new messages from Landon. The one from earlier when Lizzie looked at her phone, and a new one. 

**(Landon) “You going to watch The Stallions this week on TV? You know, for the game, not for me of course.”**

**(Landon) “Do you want to grab dinner next weekend, after the game? Without MG and Lizzie this time?”**

Hope laid the phone down without answering. Did Landon just ask her out? She wanted to talk to Lizzie about it, but as she opened her mouth to speak, both of their phones went off simultaneously.

“It’s from Josie,” Lizzie blurted out, “She’s coming home”

“Mine is from my dad,” Hope said, “and he wants to have a family dinner next weekend when Josie is back. Apparently this is a good excuse to come visit.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure, it’s not because he is a total control freak and wants to see what you are up to and beg you to come back to New Orleans.”

Hope sighed. “Landon asked me to go for dinner the same night” she whispered, causing Lizzie to jump out of her chair and grab Hope’s hands. “No, that’s perfect! Tell him yes, and invite him to the family dinner”

Hope stepped back. “Oh no,” she cried, “I am not subjecting Landon to my dad. If I even had any thoughts of dating him, that would be like relationship suicide. Add Josie to the mix, and all bets are off”

Lizzie scoffed. “I’ll be there, and it will take some heat off of MG. Please Hope? You said you are just friends right? So what is there to fear?”

“Liz, I don’t think he wants to go to a family dinner with us, even if I asked.”

Lizzie’s eyes grew wide as an idea crossed her mind. “No problem,” she said and I groaned, knowing what she was going to suggest. “MG will convince him. I guarantee it.”

Lizzie pranced around the room, pleased with herself. She grabbed her phone and called MG, telling him of her plan. When she hung up, she winked at Hope. “All set.” 

Hope closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. She knew this wasn’t going to go over well, and dragging Landon into the family drama was going to be the end of them before there was even a beginning. She opened her phone and sent him a quick text.

**(Hope) “I’m sorry.”**

**(Landon) “For what?”**

**(Hope) “MG didn’t ask you yet?”**

**(Landon) “Oh that. Yeah. I don’t have to go if you don’t want me to. MG kind of made it seem like I had no choice”**

**(Hope) “It’s not that I don’t want to have dinner with you, Landon… It’s just, my dad’s a wolf, and he will see you as fresh meat.”**

**(Landon) “Then just make it perfectly clear to him that we are friends only. You’re allowed friends right?”**

**(Hope) “You don’t understand.”**

**(Landon) “I’m trying to. If you want me there, I will be there. Just think about it”**

**(Hope) “Yeah, ok. Thanks Landon”**

Hope looked at Lizzie with fear in her eyes. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Lizzie reached out and patted Hope’s back. “What could go wrong?”


	11. Hope is a Mikaelson

Hope and Landon kept in contact the whole time he was away. Hope had even watched his games and enjoyed teasing him on the plays that she saw. Landon had hit a home run in the last game, and he credited it to Hope and her constant need to coach him. But as much as he teased her about it, he actually found it endearing and enjoyed the attention.

Landon, MG and Lizzie made plans to get together for dinner the night they got back from Baltimore. Hope was busy working on a piece for the local children’s hospital charity gala that they had coming up and so she wasn’t available for dinner. But she had agreed to go to his game the day of the dinner, so they would be seeing each other then.

“Are you disappointed Hope isn’t going to be there tonight?” MG asked Landon as they were walking off the bus that had just arrived back in town. 

They won the series in Baltimore, and the team was riding high. Even Raf was keeping his distance and Landon was happy he didn’t have to deal with any animosity while they were away.

“Nah, it’s cool. She’s got other plans. No big deal.”

MG smirked. “Did she tell you what those plans were or is it killing you inside not knowing.”

“I’m not her keeper. She doesn’t need to tell me what she’s up to. But to answer your question, she said she’s painting”

MG clapped Landon on the back. “She isn’t just painting bro, she’s basically responsible for all the new equipment the hospital has procured lately. Hope donates numerous paintings and most of the proceeds to charities.” 

MG left Landon standing there with complete shock and numerous questions on his mind.

As soon as he saw Lizzie, MG ran to her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. 

Lizzie giggled and snuggled against him. “Hey Landon” she called in a raspy voice. “Heard you had a hell of a game yesterday”

Landon shook his head. “Hope tell you that?” 

Lizzie laughed and nodded. “Well, I wasn’t the one glued to the game," she said sarcastically, "but don’t tell her I told you that. She’d kill me”

She laced her fingers through MG’s and tried to pull him along. “Let’s go, we have reservations”

Landon grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. “Great, I’m starving.”

After ordering, Landon had something he wanted to know. It had been rolling around in his mind since MG had mentioned it and he was too curious to let it go. 

“So, when you said Hope is responsible for the hospital funds, what did you mean exactly?”

Lizzie giggled. “You two were talking about Hope?”

MG nodded. “Mostly just why she wasn’t coming tonight.”

“Oh yeah,” Lizzie agreed. “When Hope paints, it's best to just let her be. She gets really grumpy”

MG leaned over and kissed Lizzie’s hand. “That’s only because you don’t stop talking”

Lizzie shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s still best to just let her do what she needs to do.”

“Ok, but back to the hospital thing though,” Landon tried to sway the conversation back. “Hope paints to support herself, or that’s what she told me, so how can she afford to fund the hospital too?”

Lizzie gave Landon a look of pity. “She didn’t tell you? No, of course she didn’t tell you. Typical Hope”

Landon shook his head in confusion. “Tell me what?”

Lizzie glanced at MG and then back at Landon. “Maybe I shouldn’t say anything. She didn’t tell you for a reason.” 

Landon let out a sigh of frustration. “Is it that bad that I can’t know? It’s not like we are dating, so why the secrets?”

Lizzie thought for a moment. “You do have a point. And I honestly don’t think it’s such a big deal, but Hope is weird about it”

“Ok, look,” Lizzie said, lowering her voice. “Hope is a Mikaelson” 

“Should I know what that means?” 

Lizzie brought her hand up to her chest like Landon had just offended her. “Are you serious?”

Landon shrugged. “I honestly have no idea what that is supposed to mean. Is her family royalty or something?” 

Lizzie snickered. “Or something”

Landon was getting really annoyed at the games and glared at her, "Come on Lizzie"

“Ok, you can stop giving me the evil eye Kermit. When you get home tonight, look it up. That should tell you all you need to know” 

Landon knew that was all he was going to get out of her, so he let it go for now. He had thought about texting Hope, asking her to explain, but he didn’t want to cause any problems, especially if she was working right now. 

After MG and Lizzie dropped Landon off at home, he switched on his laptop and entered the name Mikaelson in google. 

He was shocked when hundreds of search results popped up, and even more surprised when pictures of Hope were all over his screen.

_ “Hope Mikaelson, heir to the Mikaelson throne, has nasty break-up with long-time business partner of her father, Mr. Klaus Mikaelson. Sources close to the couple say rumors of a potential engagement spooked the young Mikaelson and she broke it off with hotshot, Roman Sienna, before plans could be made. The young heiress left New Orleans directly after, and is rumoured to be living somewhere along the east coast.” _

Landon clicked on the picture of Hope and the fair haired young man that was attached to the article. Roman seemed to be cozy with an older gentleman in the picture, who Landon assumed would be Hope’s father. Hope was to the other side of Roman, and even though she had a smile on her face, Landon immediately noticed that her eyes weren’t the same vibrant blue that he was used to. It pained him to see how unhappy she looked, and even more so that he could see that but wasn’t sure her that own father could. No wonder she was so stressed out about the dinner with him. Another article caught his eye and he clicked on it.

_ “Children’s Hospital raises five million for new equipment with the sale of a Hope Mikaelson work of art. Miss Mikaelson has been very generous in donating her time and her talent with many local charity events, and even taking time out of her busy schedule to visit the children who call the hospital their home.” _

Landon skimmed the rest of the article, but they only went into her father and the background of her last name. Landon sat back and ran his fingers through the curls of his hair. No wonder why Hope wanted to hide who she was from him, and it made sense why she didn’t laugh at his inexplicable reason for his distaste of money. 

“MG was right” Landon whispered to himself. Him and Hope were a lot more alike than he cared to admit. Understanding Hope’s anxiety about the dinner a little more now, Landon decided to reach out to her. He pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text asking if she wanted to join him for a walk tonight. It took her awhile to respond but when she finally did, Landon felt relieved. He hadn’t realized how much he really wanted to see her until this moment. That really should have been his first clue that he wanted more than a friendship.

Landon quickly changed into warmer clothes and threw on his coat, eager to get to the elevator to meet up with Hope. 

He was actually really nervous, and had to stuff his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. When he heard the elevator doors opening above him, he sucked in his breath as he waited, keen to see Hope once again. 

The doors opened and the first thing he noticed was her eyes. She looked like she had been crying recently, and his heart immediately went out to her. 

“Hey,” he said, stepping into the elevator, “everything ok?”

She nodded without saying a word, and brushed her eyes quickly when she thought he wasn’t looking. It pained Landon to think that she was hurting and he was glad that she had even agreed to walk with him. He hoped that this would cheer her up, and maybe if they talked about it, she wouldn’t be so nervous about the dinner with her family. 

Once they got outside, the cool air on Landon’s face felt nice and he was thankful it was a beautiful night for this. As they walked, Landon found himself drifting closer to Hope, and if he wanted, he could have easily reached out to grab her hand. He found himself so aware of exactly how close she was, that it made his heart thump wildly.

“I’m glad you’re back,” she said softly, throwing him a quick smile. “It’s been pretty quiet around here without you and MG” 

“I’m glad I’m back too. I always thought I would love travelling, but every hotel room ends up being the same after a while and since I’m not really a partier, I’m usually alone”

Landon watches as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I mean, it’s not like I mind being alone,” he continued, “It’s just nice to have company once in a while too.”

“I know what you mean,” Hope replied, crossing her arms across her body. 

“You cold?” Landon asked, noticing her discomfort. She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Landon shrugged off her reply and gave her his coat anyways. “I was getting warm,” he said, justifying his actions. Hope smiled but didn’t refuse. She grabbed at the collar of the coat and wrapped it around herself, breathing in his scent at the same time. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” she finally asked, flicking her eyes towards him. 

“Should I be?” Landon was going to tell her that he knew all about her family and who she was, but he didn’t want her to take it the wrong way. He knew from Lizzie that it was a touchy subject with her, and he figured she would tell him in her own time. 

“Between my dad and Josie, I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Hope took a breath and Landon could see her toying with something in her mind. 

“I have been thinking about what you said, you know, about forgiveness?” She whispered, “And you’re right.I want to move past this. I’m tired of it eating me up inside, and I just want the pain to go away.”

A tear quietly slid down her cheek and she wiped it away. “And my dad, well, sometimes I wonder if he would have been happier having a son. He always seems so disappointed in me, especially since I told him I don’t want the family business. He latched on to my ex-boyfriend pretty quickly, bumping him up to business partner even. He had more of a relationship with Roman than I did.” 

“Will he be there? Roman, I mean.” Landon asked quickly, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but with my dad, you can never really guess”

“Hey,” he said, lightly grabbing her arms and turning her towards him. “It will be ok. MG, Lizzie and I will be there to back you up. I’ll even bring my car so that you can escape quickly if you need to, ok?”

Hope nodded, “Thanks Landon,” and she leaned in, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. His jacket slid to the ground as soon as she let go of it, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around her waist and comforted her. That was all that mattered in this moment. 

"Maybe we should head back?" He whispered, running his hand through her hair as she was pressed up against his chest. 

"Not yet, " she replied, "I'm not ready"


	12. Let’s go Stallions!

Landon had to be at the stadium early for a quick practice before the game, and he had asked Hope to come with him. After they came in from their walk last night, he was feeling an array of emotions that he couldn’t quite figure out yet. All he knew was that he was really looking forward to seeing Hope this morning and he couldn't stop thinking about that hug. Landon really felt like they had reached a turning point last night, and that the weirdness between them was over and done with. He was really committed to making this friendship work, and keeping Hope in his life because he already couldn't imagine what life would be like without her company anymore.

He took a deep breath before knocking on her door. “Hey Hope” he said, a wide smile on his face once she answered. 

“Hey” she laughed, her mood much lighter and happier than last night. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. Hope stepped aside and invited him in. 

“I just have to grab something from the other room,” she said, running off into the bedroom. She pulled grabbed a hat out of the closet and then rejoined Landon in the living room. 

“Here,” he said, handing her an object that he had clutched tightly in his hand behind his back. 

Her eyes widened and she bit down on her lip and smiled. “What’s this?”

He shrugged. “Nothing much, just thought if you were going to come cheer on the Stallions, that you should look the part.” He handed her a yellow and blue jersey.

“A jersey? For me?” Hope was excited, and bounced up and down on her heels. “And it has your name on the back” She teased, smirking at Landon. 

“I could get you one with Raf’s name if you would prefer” He winked at her and she playfully punched him. “I missed my chance, remember?” Hope laughed, reminding Landon of the night of the party. “I’m really kicking myself now” 

Landon shook his head at her. “You’re trouble, you know that?” 

“Took you long enough to realize” Hope replied coyly. She was feeling bold today, that hug from last night still so fresh on her mind. 

“You ready?” Landon asked, noticing the time. She nodded and followed him out the door. 

“Let’s go Stallions!” she cheers as she locks the door behind them. 

The two of them step into the elevator with a young couple both wearing Stallions jerseys. 

Landon was wearing a hat, and sunglasses, so he wasn’t easily recognizable. 

The young man cleared his throat, and stared at Landon. “Excuse me?” he finally said, gaining courage. “But are you Landon Kirby?” Hope looked at Landon and then back at the couple. Landon smirks and nods. “I am. Are you going to the game today?” 

The young man nods and looks at his girlfriend. “Would it be ok to get a picture with you?”

Landon smiles and agrees, waiting for the elevator to stop before wrapping his arms around the two of them while Hope took the picture. They both thanked Landon and Hope. “Go Stallions!” they called out as they waved goodbye. 

“You get that often?” Hope asked after they got into the car. 

“Only recently. It’s still really odd for me. But I can’t be that guy that just ignores the fans, you know? Some of the guys tell me to keep a low profile, but as much as hard work got me where I am, they did too” Landon glanced at Hope and blushed slightly at the way she was looking at him in that moment. “The fans are a huge part of the game. Without them, who are we playing for?” Landon smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Why did being around her feel so freeing? 

When they arrived at the Stadium, Hope wasn’t allowed into the clubhouse, so when Landon went in, she went into the stadium and found her seat over by the dugout. The players could reserve seats up in a box high over home plate, but Hope wanted to be down with the crowd. There was something about being at a game, and listening to the fans cheer on their team that was so invigorating. Hope’s dad had taken her to games when she was really young. It was something he always planned on doing with his son, however when Hope was the only child born, he took her instead. They would gorge on hot dogs, and yell at the umps when bad calls were made. Hope learned to love baseball so much that it became a second love to her. She felt at home in a stadium, with all the smells, and sounds and freedom that it provided. When Landon invited her to this game, she had no doubt that she wanted to go. She had watched him during practice, and had caught his games on TV and he impressed her. He was slick, and it was almost impossible to get anything by him. 

There was no wonder that he was the shortstop. Landon was quick, powerful and passionate, which was dangerous for the other teams he faced. 

Hope leaned over the wall of the dugout as Landon walked out. He gave her a quick wave and headed out onto the field for warm up. 

“Hey, miss?” A child’s voice said behind Hope, making her turn around. “Do you know him?”

Hope met the eyes of a young boy, maybe about ten, with an even younger boy next to him. 

Hope smiled. “Yes actually” she said, and they both clapped their hands together.

“He’s our favorite” the boy said, showing her his jersey.

“Mine too,” Hope replied, offering her hand up for a high five. The boys jumped up and slapped her hands, smiles taking up their whole faces.

Landon looked over and saw Hope talking to the two young boys and he grinned. He ran over to them and called out to the boys. “Hey, guys, I see you’ve met my friend.” 

The boys ran to the wall, excited that Landon was actually talking to them.

“You want that signed?” Landon asked, pointing to the ball in the boy’s hand. “Toss it here”

The boy threw the ball to Landon who then walked into the dugout to grab a pen. Landon liked to keep one on hand for occasions such as these, even though some of the team made fun of him for it. Not everyone liked to sign autographs but he had always told himself that he would never be one of those people. He signed his name and then handed the ball back to the boys. “You got a camera? Let’s take a picture” 

“Wow, really?” the boy said  ecstatically, looking at his little brother. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and opened it up to the camera. “Why don’t you guys come over here and I’ll get my nice friend to take a picture for us, ok?” The boys nodded and Landon lifted them both over the wall. He handed Hope their phone and bent down to their level to take the picture. 

“Say baseball!” Hope called out as she snapped the picture. She handed them back their phone and watched as Landon interacted with them. He signed their gloves as well, and played a game of catch with them. Those boys were going to go home today with the experience of their lifetimes, and Hope was blown away with how incredible kind Landon actually was, although it really shouldn't have surprised her. 

After Landon had lifted the boys back over the wall and they excitedly ran off, Landon turned to see Hope staring at him in a way that made his whole body feel more alive than it ever had before. It was more than just admiration, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The warmth he saw in her eyes made his knees weak, and it wasn’t until he let out a deep breath that he even realized he was holding it in. 

“I think you’re being called back, hot shot” Hope laughed, pointing behind Landon. 

Landon turned to look behind him and noticed Kaleb waving at him. He chuckled and gave Hope another quick wave before heading back onto the field.

“Yo Threes,” Kaleb, their first baseman called out, “Maybe focus more on the game and less on the girl” Landon threw up his middle finger at him and laughed. 

“You jealous, Hawk?” Landon called back, taking a quick peek at Hope one more time and smiling, before turning his focus back to the game. 

* * *

Hope waited for Landon afterwards. She sat on a bench outside the stadium and watched as the crowd slowly thinned out. The Stallions had won, and Hope had more fun today than she had in a long time. She forgot how fun live games were, and it made it even more worthwhile when it was a friend down there on the field playing. 

“Hey, you enjoy the game?” Landon asked, surprising her. His hair was wet making his curls fall into his eyes, and Hope had to fight the urge to brush them out of the way. 

“I did,” Hope replied, smiling at him. “You showered?” 

He nodded. “I didn’t really think I should go to dinner all sweaty and gross”

“Good idea” Hope said softly, nodding. “You mind if we swing by my place so I can do the same?”

“Of course” Landon agreed. “Let’s go”

The drive home was pretty quiet. Hope’s nerves were starting to get the better of her, and she could feel the anxiety bubble up inside. Landon sensed how nervous she was, and reached his hand out to softly tap the top of hers. “Everything is going to be ok, you’ll see”

Hope shifted slightly so that her thumb brushed against Landon’s fingers and he instinctively curled them around her hand. Neither one said anything, because this was definitely crossing a line over their agreement, but neither one wanted to be the first to pull away either. 

When they got to the apartment, Landon slipped his hand out of Hope’s without saying a word and ran around the car to open the door for her once again. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Hope said softly, but giving him a quick nod as a thank you. 

“I know,” he said smiling, “But I want to”

“Do you want to drop your stuff off at your place while I shower?” Hope asked, motioning towards the bag he had grabbed out of the back seat after opening the door for her. 

“Oh yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Landon pulled the bag over his shoulder and followed Hope to the elevators. 

‘I’ll leave the door unlocked if you want to come straight up after,” Hope said, looking straight ahead, a pink tint to her cheeks after the words fell out of her mouth.

Landon didn’t know what to say, so he just ran his hand through his hair and nodded. When the doors opened to his floor, he stepped off and mumbled a quick bye before the door closed behind him. 

He threw his bag in his place, but hesitated when locking the door back up. She didn’t actually mean anything by inviting him up while she showered, did she? He was probably overthinking things as per usual, but with that moment between them in the car and the hug from last night, Landon wasn’t so sure about anything anymore.

* * *

After Landon had left the elevator, Hope let out the breath she was holding. “Did I seriously just invite him upstairs while I showered?” She asked herself. Hope pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “What was I thinking?” Hope stomped her foot. Why was she always so nervous around him? 

Still, when Hope closed the door behind her, her hand hovered over the lock, debating what she should do. “This is silly.” She told herself. “It’s not like I meant anything by it. He should know that” Hope left the front door unlocked behind her, but made sure to lock the bathroom door before hopping into the shower. She wasn’t exactly sure why she did that, but she wasn’t sure of a lot of things these days. Nothing was making any sense.

Hope quickly washed her hair and her body, not wanting to leave Landon waiting too long. Admittedly though, she was trying to prolong the time before the dinner hence the detour, but she knew if she didn’t show up soon, her dad would send a car over and drag her to Lizzie’s place. 

Hope fixed her hair and makeup in the bathroom after her shower, and dressed quickly in the clothes she had grabbed earlier before jumping in. Landon was waiting for her on her couch when she finally finished. 

“Oh Landon, hey” She said, trying to feign surprise. 

“You ready?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. 

She nodded, “Yeah, let me grab my coat and then we can go”

Landon twirled his keys around on his fingers, a habit born out of nervousness that only seemed to come out recently and was tied directly to when he first met Hope.

“Ok,” Hope said, taking a deep breath, “Let’s go”

Hope mocked a smile, but Landon could see right through it. He hadn't been nervous for the dinner until now, but Hope seemed to be rubbing off on him. 

He offered her a flash of sympathy, but he could tell she was trembling. "Are you sure you should even be going, Hope?" He asked, concerned. 

Hope sighed. "No, but I have to get it over and done with, right? Normally I can handle my dad on my own, but bring Josie into the mix and my emotions tend to go into overdrive."

"But," she continued, "If I want to move on, I have to forgive, and I won't be able to do that unless I face them tonight. So, as nervous as I am, I have to remember to be strong."

Landon shook his head at her. "You are strong, Hope. That's nothing you need to remember" 

Landon grinned. "Besides, you have me every step of the way, and I will be here to remind you in case you forget."


	13. I’m broken Landon

Hope stood outside Lizzie’s front door, hesitating to go in. Landon watched as Hope nervously played with her fingers, and rolled on the balls of her feet. He knew he couldn’t force her to go inside so he was determined to make sure she knew he was there supporting her for whatever decision she may make. 

Hope looked over at Landon, and threw him a nervous smile. “Can’t put it off forever, I guess”

She laughed nervously and without thinking, Landon laced her arm over his in the hopes that it would make her feel better. When the slight tremble in her shoulders relaxed, he knew that he had made the right call.

“You got this” He said, keeping her steady.

With Landon at her side, Hope felt a little less anxious, and she was actually very grateful that he was there with her. She made a mental note to thank Lizzie for the suggestion later.

They walked in the house arm in arm and made their way to the dining room where she could hear her father’s booming voice and Josie’s loud laugh. Landon could feel a shiver rattle Hope’s body as they got near and he heard her take a deep breath in. She dropped his arm right before anyone came into direct view.

Lizzie was the first one to see her and she came running up to Hope, hugging her tight.

“Be strong” she whispered into Hope’s ear before letting go. Hope offered her a weak smile and looked over at her dad. “Hey Daddy,” she said softly, walking over to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Caroline,” she said, greeting her father’s wife, and Lizzie and Josie’s mom. Klaus remained stoic, his eyes not meeting Hope’s but instead burning a hole in Landon’s direction.

“Uh, this is Landon, my friend” Hope said nervously, aware of her father’s intense gaze. She motioned towards Landon who bravely stepped forward and offered his hand out to Hope’s dad. “Mr. Mikaelson” he said. Klaus looked at Landon’s hand and scoffed, refusing to shake it.

Josie stepped in front of Hope and laid her hand on Landon’s shoulder. “Well, you are a cute one aren’t you? Hope always did have good taste. I’m Josie, Lizzie’s twin” 

Landon smirked and looked over at Hope, whose face was a shade of red. “I’ve heard a lot about you, all of you actually” Landon stated, looking around the room. 

“So when did you two become a thing” Klaus finally asked, looking between Hope and Landon with a scowl on his face. 

“Yeah,” Josie added, “I didn’t think you would ever find another boyfriend, especially after Roman. She was crazy about him, you know” She rolled her tongue on the r, which Hope did not find amusing at all. “Shame he’s not here today, isn’t it?

“He’s not my boyfriend” Hope fumed, referring to Landon and refusing to look at Josie. “We’re friends. And leave Roman out of it. You dïdn't know anything about our relationship” 

“Sweetheart, we are only curious about your life,” Klaus said, “You are the one who has pretty much shut all of us out” He had his hand on her shoulder, but he was looking at Landon while he talked to her. 

“What life?” she said, shrugging him off. “You basically dictated everything I did. Right down to who I dated.” Hope glanced at Landon. “I have freedom now, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Hope could hear Josie chuckle and she glared in her direction.

"Oh come on Hope. It wasn't as bad as you make it out to be. Stop playing the victim in front of your  _ friend _ " Josie piped in sarcastically.

Hope's mouth fell open. She knew Josie had a mean streak, but to immediately start lashing out at Hope made no sense. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Hope screamed, feeling the anger bubble over. “We used to be friends, Jo. You told me before that you wanted to get back to that friendship, but all you’ve done is take his side of things” Hope jabbed her thumb towards her dad. 

Josie scrunched up her face in confusion. “He’s family Hope. And you are the one who chose not to forgive me for something that happened when we were kids, so things are what they are because of you. I’ve tried to make it better with you, and you wouldn’t even speak to me! Not to mention that he’s been there for me since my dad died. Where have you been? You ran from us, Hope. You left poor Roman in the dust, wondering what happened, and without any care for anyone but yourself. Then you bring someone else to a  _ family _ dinner, and you aren’t even dating him?! Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but this dinner was important to me, and you purposely brought him to cause problems.” 

“Are you serious?” Hope cried, raising her voice. “You lied to me for years! You caused so much heartache and grief for not only me, but Lizzie too! And why? I don’t get it Josie! And you know what? I didn’t want to forgive you, but he-” she yelled pointing over towards Landon, “made me realize that holding on to the grudge wasn’t doing either of us any favors. I was here to offer an olive branch Jo. And he came because he knew I would need the support. But you aren’t going to change are you? It will always be you and MY dad against me. She’s the success you always wanted right?” Hope turned her fury towards her father. “The pride and joy of your life? It wouldn’t matter what I do, because you will always choose her over me. Why don't you marry Roman, Jo? Huh? Then my dad will have his own perfect little family”

“Honey,” Klaus said calmly, trying to soothe Hope, “I have never chosen her over you. I love you all equally. You are all my daughters, but you are the only one who holds my name. You should be proud of that, but instead you are being emotional and petty right now, not to mention extremely embarrassing in front of your guest.”

Hope lost it. “Never.. Chose.. I just.. You are such a hypocrite! What about all those voice lessons? Trips to New York to see all those Broadway shows? The spare room converted into a music room for whenever she visited? You never told her who to date, or what to wear, or what job she should have. She got roses and I got textbooks on how to run a business. You never even gave me a chance to explore my options dad. Instead you tried to make me into the son you never had, and treated her like the daughter you always wanted.”

Josie's mouth fell open. "I never tried to take your place Hope. Never. And yeah, I lied, but you forgave Lizzie all those years ago, so why could you never forgive me? I'm not the only one here to blame, Hope. Lizzie got treated the same way I did, so why aren’t you mad at her too?"

Hope screamed in frustration. “Because Lizzie is the only one who ever understood. She saw how unhappy I was in my life, and she came out here because she knew I needed someone in my corner. She has been nothing but supportive and you have done nothing but spit poison from the moment I stepped into this house”

“Hope, love” Klaus said, standing in between the two girls, “I want you to come home. Clearly this place isn’t any good for you. And Roman will accept you back, I know he will. You need help, and I know a wonderful therapist that I can get you in with right away. Now, let’s just forget this silly mess, and have a nice dinner together”

“This is my home!” Hope screamed. “And you can tell Roman to go to hell. If you want him so bad, marry him yourself!”

Lizzie stepped in and tried to console her friend but Hope was too far gone to stop. 

“Don’t Lizzie,” Hope said, pushing her hand off her shoulder. “You may not want to get between this, but don’t try to tell me that I am not allowed to feel the way I am. This has been brewing for years!”

“That’s not what I’m doing Hope” Lizzie reassured her. “I just think that maybe you should take a walk and calm down, maybe with Landon? You know, before you say something you regret.”

Hope’s eyes were wild, and she was breathing heavily. She glared at her dad, who was whispering something to Caroline. He didn’t even care that she was on the edge of a breakdown, and just expected her to do as he said. 

Hope felt Landon’s hand encase hers and he squeezed it softly. “Come on” he said quietly, “let’s get out of here”

Hope pulled her hand away and turned to him with tears in her eyes. “Don’t do that,” she cried, “You don’t know me! You don’t know anything about me! This was a mistake”

She pushed Landon away and ran off down the hall. Lizzie went to go after her, but Landon stopped her. “No, it's ok. I’ll go. You stay with your family”

Lizzie sighed. “She’s not always like this you know. This has just been a long time coming. I guess you can see why she was so nervous" Lizzie nervously said, looking behind her. 

“You don’t need to explain. I’m not that easily scared off” Landon looked up at Klaus, who had made no move to go after Hope. 

Lizzie smiled and patted his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her. “You care for her, don’t you?”

Landon nodded. “More than I even thought possible." He sighed and looked away. "But she's hard to read, and I have no clue if she feels the same way”

“That’s not really my place to say Landon,” Lizzie whispered, “Go to her. Tell her what you just told me.” 

Landon smiled at Lizzie and looked around the room one last time.

"You know," he said, looking at Klaus and Josie, "Hope is the most amazing person I have ever met, and you have no idea the strength it took for her to come here, and face you guys. Maybe you should stop seeing what you want her to be, and open your eyes to who she already is"

Landon shook his head and waved a goodbye to Lizzie and MG, before turning to go after Hope.

He wasn’t sure where she went, so he made a guess and hoped that he would be right. 

He pushed open the door and found her curled up in the very chair that he was sitting in when they first met. She had her head in her hands and her chest would rise and fall with every quiet sob that escaped her body. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. “I thought I would find you here,” He said softly. 

“Don’t” she whispered, getting up and pushing past him. 

“Don’t what Hope?” Landon cried, following her. 

“Go away” she mumbled, keeping her back to him.

Landon reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her around to face him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I am not one of those people who just give up on you. No matter how much you try to push me away. I told you I would be here for you and I keep my promises.”

“Well you shouldn’t. No one else does” She refused to meet his eyes, instead choosing to look down and allow the tears to burn behind her eyelids.

“Stop trying to push me away. I'm the one who is here. Me. So stop running from me and talk to me!”

Hope looked up at him and glared. She pulled her arm out of his grip and slammed her fists hard against his chest, pushing at him.

“Leave me alone. I’m broken Landon, you heard my dad. And that’s never going to change. I will never be who you want me to be, who everyone wants me to be!”

He grabbed her wrists and held them tight. He brought his other hand under her chin and tilted her head so that her teary, puffy eyes were focused on his. He wiped his thumb along her lips to try to stop them from trembling but his action sent shivers down her entire body instead, making her skin feel like it was buzzing.

“I don’t want you to be anyone but you Hope. I'm amazed by you, even more so with every day that passes. Maybe I’m not the guy you will choose to be with and maybe we are just friends and that’s all we'll ever be, but I meant it when I said that I want you in my life. I need you in my life, Hope. Don’t run from me. Please”

He let her wrists go and she stepped back, staring at him, tears still falling freely down her cheeks. 

She was breathing heavily, and her eyelids fluttered rapidly as she absorbed Landon’s words. The tears had stopped for now, as her mind was cluttered with words, and emotions and choices she was afraid to make.

Hope was so confused. Landon was the first person she had ever felt such a strong connection with, and he was here at this wreck of a dinner, telling her that he wanted her, that he cared for her, but she couldn’t say it back to him. She was so afraid to let him in, that she couldn’t fully process the emotions that he made her feel. She was so torn, but she was also tired of overthinking everything. She wanted Landon. Deep down she knew that. But wanting something doesn’t mean that it would work out. Wanting someone doesn’t mean that it is supposed to last. And Hope had had enough disappointment in her life. She couldn’t take one more thing being ripped out from underneath her. And she knew her father would never approve, not really. He would never see her side of things. She was a pawn to him, and her happiness meant nothing.

So after standing there for so long without saying anything, she made the decision to go, to walk away. That was what she was best at right? That is what is easiest, she knew that. But her feet wouldn’t move. Her heart was so drawn to this man standing in front of her that she literally couldn’t tear herself away from him.

She closed her eyes and tried to reason with herself. One foot in front of the other right?  Just walk out the door and don’t look back, Hope. But still, she couldn’t move. 

His gaze on her was intense, and she felt herself drowning in the immense depth of his green eyes. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why couldn't she just turn around and leave?

Her heart was pounding, and as she looked at him, she made a move that was the most unexpected, even to herself. Instead of walking out the door, she stepped towards him, and kissed him. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she curled her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. Her body pressed against his and she could feel him instantly hesitate against her. 

She pulled back and tried to catch her breath. “I’m sorry,” she panted, feeling the sting of rejection deep inside.

“No, Hope, that’s not--” but Hope ran out of the library and out of the house before he could explain. She didn’t know what had come over her and she realized too late that it was a mistake. She felt like a fool, and was upset at herself for even falling for him. He had made it perfectly clear from the beginning and she didn’t listen. Her father was right. She needed help.

Hope ran the whole way home, an absolute mess of tears and regret. When she finally arrived home, she locked herself in her apartment and fell down against the door, cradling her head in her hands. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on her door, and Landon’s voice called out to her. He must have jumped in his car as soon as she ran out and he realized she had left the house.

“Go away” she whispered so low that she wasn’t even sure he heard her. 

Landon slid down the door and sat on the floor outside her apartment, leaning his head against the door. 

“Hope, listen, please.” He took a moment to consolidate his thoughts and organize them. He was nervous, and he didn’t want to mess up anymore than he had. 

“I didn’t mean to pull away. I wanted to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first night we met, even though you were extremely infuriating and pushed all my buttons." He joked nervously, not able to help himself. "I’ve never met anyone like you. The more I learn about you, the more I want to know. The more I need to know. You are so passionate, and kind, and outspoken and beautiful--” he took a deep breath. “And you have turned my world completely around. You’ve ignited something inside of me, Hope. And when you kissed me back there, I panicked. That wasn’t how I envisioned our first kiss. I wanted it to be romantic, and emotional and perfect. I made a mistake, because I over thought it all. I've heard that the real thing is never supposed to be easy, or planned, that the best things happen by accident. I didn't understand that until now. And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Hope. I can’t deny my feelings for you anymore, Hope, and more importantly, I don’t want to.”

Landon craned his head, listening. He could hear her soft breathing and her body shifting on the other side of the door as she leaned against it. 

He stood up and put his hand flat against the door, leaning his forehead against it. “Please let me in Hope.”

Landon stood there, waiting, but the door remained closed, and Landon could feel his heart breaking. Hope still laid against the other side, knees pressed up to her chest and her arms holding herself together. She rested her chin against her chest, burying her face. If she opened the door to him, there would be no turning back for her. But was she ready? And would he wait for her if she wasn’t? 

She didn’t know how to let him in. 

But when she heard him sigh and his footsteps walk away, there was something inside of her that told her not to let him walk away. So she shot up and threw the door open wide. 

He had his back to her, and was walking towards the elevator. “Landon” she called out to him, making him turn around. She could see the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, but despite the grief he was feeling, his lips curled into a smile the moment he laid eyes on her.

“Don’t go” she begged. 

His lips parted like he wanted to say something, but instead he ran to her, taking giant steps back until she was close enough for him to reach out and wrap his arms around her, pulling her into him and spinning her around.

When he put her down, he smoothed back her hair and stared into her eyes. She still looked terrified, but she knew that she had made the right choice, the only choice. She pulled him into her apartment, locking the door behind them. 

It was dark, and Hope shivered. Landon took her over to the couch and spread a blanket out on the floor, motioning for her to sit down. He made sure she was comfortable before going over and turning on the fireplace to warm her up. He had a sense that the shiver had more to do with the electricity between them, and not the actual temperature, but he figured that heating the room up couldn’t hurt. He could feel Hope's eyes on him as he worked, yet she remained silent. Once he was satisfied with the fire, and his heart had stopped pounding so hard, he rejoined Hope and sat down on the blanket next to her, snuggling in close. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling content and sleepy. 

“So does this mean we aren’t friends?” Hope asked softly, a touch of sass in her voice, telling Landon that she was already feeling more comfortable.

The glow from the fire danced across Hope's face, and Landon watched mesmerized as the shadows exquisitely exemplified the already delicate features of her face.

Landon took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, taking a moment to think about what to say. 

“Nah, we’re still friends” he teased, toying with her fingers. ”We are friends until you are ready for more. I'm in no rush, Hope, because you are worth the wait” 

It was only a few moments before Landon realized that Hope had fallen asleep. He reached over and pulled a blanket over her, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams” he whispered, leaning his head against hers. 


	14. Would you be mad if I kissed you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Vit, who requested fluff  
> And for all the Handons who need something to smile about

When Hope woke up the next morning, she was in her own bed with the blankets pulled up over her. She was still in the same clothes as last night, and it took her a few moments to realize that Landon had probably carried her in here after she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

Hope threw the covers off and slowly crawled out of bed. She glanced at her reflection in the standing mirror in the corner of her room, and gasped at what she saw. Her fingers threaded through her hair, picking away at the tangles. Once she felt satisfied, she opened her door and walked out into the living room. She noticed that the blanket on the couch was crumpled, and the smell of coffee drifted from her kitchen. 

“Landon?” Hope called out cautiously, walking towards the kitchen. 

“In here” he replied. When Hope walked in, she was surprised to find Lizzie there as well. She was sipping a cup of coffee, and smiled when she noticed Hope. 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty” 

“I made you some tea,” Landon said, handing Hope a warm cup of Earl Gray. “I made coffee too, but Lizzie said you didn’t drink it” He glanced at Lizzie quickly, and then back at Hope. 

“I hope it’s ok that I stayed. I didn’t want to leave the door unlocked all night while you were sleeping”

Lizzie looked at Hope with the biggest smile on her face. “Isn’t he a gentleman?” Hope rolled her eyes at her friend and stuck her tongue out when Landon’s back was turned. 

“Real mature Hope,” Lizzie said, winking. 

“Anyways,” Lizzie continued, “I came over to make sure you were ok and imagine my surprise when Landon opened the door…”

Landon sputtered his coffee over his shirt, embarrassed. “I already told you, I slept on the couch” 

Hope opened a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed him a dish cloth to wipe himself up. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, his fingers brushing against hers and sending shivers down her spine. 

“Yeah,” Hope whispered, looking into his eyes. 

“Would you prefer if I left?” Lizzie piped up, breaking up the moment. Hope blushed and stepped away from Landon. Lizzie laughed and got up to put her cup in the sink.

“Anyways, I can see that you were well taken care of, and I have an appointment to get to, so I’ll just let you two be” Lizzie smirked and grabbed her coat before leaning in to give Hope a quick hug. “I’d say behave, but I’d prefer if you didn’t” Lizzie whispered into Hope’s ear, causing Hope to reach out and smack her. Lizzie laughed and winked. “Call me”

She turned to Landon and gave him a tiny wave before letting herself out. 

“Well, “Hope sighed, turning back to Landon, “That couldn’t have been any more awkward”

Landon smiled and smoothed back his hair to keep his hands busy. 

Hope moved closer to him and laid her hand on his arm. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

“Oh yeah, “ he muttered, “Not a big deal.” Landon could hear his heart beat wildly and he was almost positive that Hope could hear it too. 

“So, umm, about last night, “ Hope whispered, pulling herself away, “and the kiss--”

Landon threw his hands up, “Hope, you don’t have to explain, really”

Hope shook her head. “No, I do. I was out of line, and really emotional and it wasn’t right of me to just kiss you like that” Hope wrapped her hands around her back, clasping them tightly together. Landon pushed back a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face. He hesitated at her cheek, his thumb softly caressing it and his fingers tickling the side of her neck before pulling his hand away. “Do you regret doing it?”

Hope stared up at him with wide eyes. She wasn’t expecting him to ask this question, and she honestly wasn’t sure. She barely knew Landon, but the way her body came alive when he touched her had her questioning everything she had told herself before this. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered honestly. “Does that change things?”

Landon smiled and stepped back, dropping his hands to his side. “Not if you don’t want it to”

Landon wondered if she heard him last night when he said he would wait for her, but from the way she was acting, he wasn’t quite sure she had. 

“We’re friends right?” She asked. She was aching for him to touch her again, which only made her even more confused than she was already. 

“Of course” he replied. Landon chuckled to himself and Hope threw him a look of confusion. 

“Our friends were right,” he continued, noticing Hope’s puzzled expression. “We do have a lot in common, and I really think we would be harming ourselves if we didn’t at least give our friendship a shot”

Now that Landon had admitted his feelings for her, he was terrified that he would spook her, and so if the only way she would remain in his life was as his friend, he would do anything to make sure he kept it that way. It was crazy that he had fallen for this girl without even realizing it. How had she become so important so quickly?

“I think so too, “ she said softly, pinching her lips together. 

The small action made Landon’s heart flutter, and he wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked right now. 

“You want me to make you breakfast?” Landon asked, wanting to fill the silence between them. 

Hope nodded. “That would be nice. I don’t really have any groceries here though” 

Landon smiled. “That’s ok, I have everything we need downstairs. Do you mind eating at my place, or do you want me to bring it up?”

Hope thought for a moment, “Your place is ok. But, do you mind if I shower first? I’ll meet you down there after?” 

Landon smirked. “A shower is probably a good idea. Uh, for me, I mean--” he looked around embarrassed as his cheeks warmed. “ Separately, obviously--” Landon smacked his hand against his face to hide the awkwardness he suddenly felt. “That did not come out right”

Hope giggled. “I knew what you meant, it’s ok” Admittedly she did enjoy the way his face scrunched up and turned red as he was trying to explain himself. It was actually quite adorable. 

Landon looked relieved and flashed her a smile. “Ok, good”

“So, I’ll see you in a little bit?” He asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

She nodded. “I’ll be down right after I feel a little more alive” 

Landon took a step towards her to give her a hug, but hesitated when she didn’t meet him halfway. Hope noticed this small action, and wanted to reciprocate, but couldn’t stop overthinking what it could mean, causing Landon to back up and walk towards the front door instead. “Just knock when you’re ready” he said softly, before shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

Hope hung her head and sighed when he was gone. She felt tears sting the back of her eyelids and she brought her hands up to rub her eyes. She was so confused, and the emotional turmoil was causing her to feel like she was spinning out of control. She wished Lizzie was here to talk to her, because her friend always knew how to calm her down. Honestly, she expected that it would have been Lizzie to come after her last night, so when it was Landon, Hope’s reservations spun totally out of control, which is why she kissed him. She wasn’t meaning to, but now that it had happened, it was all Hope could think about. The memory of his lips against hers was locked into her subconsciousness. She wasn’t expecting his lips to be so soft, but they were, and her whole body melted at the realization. Kissing him felt like time had slowed, and Hope wanted to lose herself in him. That’s why it had hurt so much when she felt his body stiffen against her. That small action made her come crashing back down to earth, and it shattered her. Now, Hope was hesitant around him, guarded almost, even though he did nothing to deserve it. All she knew was that she wanted to be around him, but she was terrified to be around him at the same time. This was a new feeling for Hope, and she didn’t know how to handle it. Landon had been a stranger only a couple weeks ago, and now he was someone that Hope couldn’t imagine her life without. 

Hope cried in the shower, allowing herself to really feel everything that had happened in the last couple of days. It felt good to let go, and it made her feel more confident that she could be around Landon without having another breakdown. After she had washed her hair and felt a little more refreshed, she got dressed quickly and tied her hair back. 

She was nervous about going down to Landon’s apartment, and when she got down to the third floor, she realized that Landon hadn’t told her which number he was in. Hope felt silly, but was really glad she had decided to take her phone with her at the last minute. 

**(Hope) “Silly question, but what apartment number are you?”**

Hope waited for a response, leaning against the wall with her head tilted down. 

”Wow, that’s embarrassing,” she heard Landon say. She looked up towards his voice and saw him standing in front of a door with a sheepish grin on his face. 

She laughed. “I could have just knocked on every door, but your neighbours probably wouldn’t be happy about it” 

Landon grinned. “I don’t know about that. A beautiful girl randomly showing up on your doorstep? I wouldn’t be upset”

Hope blushed. “Ok, hot shot” She replied, laughing, going towards him. He stepped aside to let her in, and her stomach immediately growled as the scent of food hit her nose. 

“Smells good” she said mindlessly, wrapping an arm across her stomach. 

He shrugged and shook his head, making the curls from his wet hair hang just over his eyes. 

Distracted, Hope accidentally bumped into a side table, knocking off Landon’s keys and a book. 

“Dammit,” she mumbled, bending down to pick them up. Landon laughed and leaned down to help. “Would you say that I knocked you off your feet then?”

Her eyes went wide and she was speechless. He laughed again, and stood up, offering her his hand. “Couldn’t help it,” he said with a grin, pulling her up. “I hope you’re hungry. I made more food than I should have. Normally I just have a protein shake”

Hope grinned. “I am starving, and this is incredible. You really didn’t have to do this for me”

Landon scoffed. “Nonsense. I wanted to. Besides, we really did get off on the wrong foot, and I felt like a do-over was needed. You know, without all that pressure from our friends.”

Hope nodded. “Of course. This is much nicer than being forced to go to a party that clearly neither of us enjoyed.”

“I wouldn’t say that” Landon said softly, “The walk home wasn’t so bad”

“Are we thinking of the same walk home? We fought half the way and then didn’t talk the rest of it” 

Landon grinned. “Yeah, I know. It was painful. But probably the most challenged I have ever been. I can’t explain it. It’s like I was sleeping my whole life, and then you literally fell into my lap. There is this fire inside of you Hope, and it awoke something within me.” Landon cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away from her. “So,uh, the plates are over there, and food is all in the kitchen. Please help yourself”

Landon walked away from her and grabbed himself a plate and loaded it up. He didn’t mean to spill the way he did, but she made him feel so out of control of himself that he wasn’t sure how to act around her anymore. 

Hope took a moment to chew on his words, but thought it best not to respond considering that he was now trying to avoid all eye contact with her. 

“So,” she said, taking a bite of her eggs, “Where did you learn to cook?”

Landon’s eyes flashed with sadness and his voice got quieter. “Um, I grew up in foster care. I had to learn how to take care of myself pretty quickly. I never got the poster family for foster parents. Raf’s family took me in after I turned twelve, and they raised me. Raf and I were brothers. We did everything together…” Landon trailed off as the memories hit him. 

He took a breath and closed his eyes, settling himself before speaking again. “I owe him a lot”

“I know you didn’t want to tell me why you guys got into a fight, but do you think you guys can work it out eventually?” Hope felt so bad for him, and she wanted to comfort him, but she wasn’t sure if she should. 

Landon sighed. “I honestly don’t know Hope. Our friendship has been changing for years, and it probably won’t ever be the same” 

Landon finished his food and cleaned off his plate. “You done?” he asked Hope, noticing her plate was also empty. She nodded and stood up, handing him her plate to wash. 

“That was really good Landon. Thank you so much” 

“I have some hot water on for tea, if you want” Landon wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet, even though he knew he had to be at practice soon. 

“I’d like that,” Hope said softly, smiling at him. 

“Ok, why don’t you go sit on the couch and I’ll bring you a cup just as soon as I’m done cleaning up.” 

“I’ll help you,” Hope offered, walking towards him. 

“Nonsense,” he said, stopping her. “You go relax, I’ll be done quickly”

Hope laughed and nodded. “Ok, then. But don’t say I didn’t offer”

He smiled. “Noted” he teased. 

Hope settled herself on his couch, looking around the room. She noticed his laptop open on the coffee table, and her name on the screen caught her eye. 

“What?” she whispered in confusion, pulling it towards her. 

Landon walked in at that moment, carrying a cup of tea for her. He froze when he saw her holding the laptop. “I can explain,” he said, watching her face fall. 

“Why were you looking me up? Was this all-- you know what, never mind” she cried, getting up and walking towards the front door. Landon set the cup down and ran after her. He grabbed her arm, “Hope, wait” 

Hope exploded. “No, I thought you were different Landon! But you are like every other guy out there!” 

“Don’t” Landon growled. “Don’t lump me in with all those losers that think only on how you can help their bank account. Yeah, I looked you up, because I was worried about you.” 

Hope pulled away from him and Landon moved in front of her, pressing his back against the door. “Stop running for god’s sake!” 

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 

“Hope, you invited me to a family dinner--”

“Lizzie did, not me” Hope grumbled and Landon threw his arms up. “Does it matter?”

Hope shrugged. 

“Let me get this out, will you?” 

Hope nodded, “Fine, I’ll listen, but then you need to move and let me go”

Landon took a deep breath and moved aside, giving her free access to the door. 

“Go if you want.” He looked defeated and Hope’s resolve softened.

“Just tell me” she mumbled, hanging her hands at her side. 

“Yes, I looked you up. But I didn’t think you would tell me if I asked you. You are so guarded, and I wanted to know why you were so stressed over this dinner. It was never about your money, or your father. It was only about you, I swear. After Raf and I had that fight, I realized something, and even though I tried to deny it, I couldn’t.”

Landon lowered his head so that he was looking at his feet, and Hope could see his chest rise and fall rapidly as he breathed. His body was slightly trembling, and Hope instinctively reached out to touch his arm. His head shot up as her fingers brushed his skin and he stared into her eyes. 

“There are all these emotions inside of me, swirling around without any sort of control over them. I thought, maybe, I could just, I don’t know-- bury them away somehow” 

He looked down at her hand still on his arm and he shrugged it off, taking a few steps away from her before turning to look at her again. 

“But every time I am near you, or you touch me, all these emotions are screaming at me, all of them, all at once, and it's deafening. I don’t know how to silence them. And honestly, I don’t know if I want to.”

“Landon--” Hope took a few steps towards him but stopped when he backed up. 

“Don’t. I know you don’t feel the same. And I told you that I was ok with just being friends, but I am not going to hide how I feel Hope.”

“Aren’t you the one who set those boundaries on us? You asked me to be friends with you, for Lizzie and MG’s sake-- and now, you’re saying you don’t want that? I don’t understand Landon”

Landon rubbed his eyes with his hand before running his fingers through his hair, thinking.

“I know. I did say that. But that was a lie I told myself, I think. I didn’t want to admit that you got under my skin. And I really didn’t want MG to be right. We barely even knew each other. Fuck, we still don’t know each other. Yet, I’m fascinated by you. I want to learn everything I can about you. Being near you is intoxicating. I’m addicted. Plain and simple.”

Landon sighed. “Look, I know how that sounds, but it's the truth. And maybe I’m not explaining it the best I can, but I’m nervous, and afraid that you are just going to tell me to fuck off and run, which I would understand, I do. I crossed a line, and I lied--I’m sorry about that, I know you don’t like liars. But Hope, I don’t want to just be your friend. I don’t. I want to give these feelings a chance” He stepped towards her and took her hands in his.

“What are you feeling? What do you want? Because I’ll respect your choice, whatever it is. I want you to know that”

“I thought you said that you would wait? That I was worth it? Did you mean that?” 

Landon was shocked. “I didn’t think you heard me,” He said with a lowered voice. 

“I did.” Hope whispered. 

“I didn’t lie about that Hope. You are worth the wait. But if you don’t feel the same way, I’d rather you just break my heart right now. Because pretending to be something we aren’t will only hurt the both of us in the end, and I don’t want to add any more sadness into your life. If you tell me there is at least a chance--”

Hope pressed her fingers against Landon’s lips, silencing him. “There is”

Landon lifted his hand up so he could brush his fingers softly through her hair. He had wanted to do that for so long, and now that he finally had, he didn’t want to let go of her. His fingers curled into her hair and his thumb softly rubbed along the side of her neck.

Hope’s eyes fluttered at his touch, and her cheeks warmed until they were a rosy pink. 

“Landon,” she whispered, staring into his eyes. “I’m not ready for more. I’m not saying no. I’m just asking you for some time. Can you do that for me?”

Landon nodded. “I can.” His lips were so close to hers now that she could feel his hot breath press against them. “Would you be mad if I kissed you?”

“What would that mean though?” Hope whispered.

“Everything,” Landon replied, pulling her in close to him. 

“In that case--” and Hope pressed her lips against his, only this time, he didn’t pull away. 

She knew she shouldn’t have kissed him, not when she wasn’t sure she was ready for a relationship. But she figured this was a promise for something more. One she intended to keep once the timing was right. 


	15. When did it change for you?

When Hope pulled away eventually, she was completely breathless. “Landon,” she whispered, her voice barely registering. “That was--”

“I know what it was Hope. You don’t have to explain.”

Hope took a moment to settle her heart and her lungs before asking the question that was foremost in her mind. 

“When did it change for you?” 

Hope’s question took Landon by surprise. He knit his brows together in thought. 

“I honestly think it was a progression of things actually,” he started, playing with the hem of his shirt. His nerves were completely raw, and his stomach was twisted into knots. 

“You remember when I said Raf and I got into a fight?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah?”

“Well, I punched him. He said something about you and I just lost it”

Hope’s mouth fell open. “You did that for me?”

He looked up at her and nodded. “And I’d do it again, without question. But that seemed to be the catalyst to me realizing that I had deeper feelings for you, even if it didn’t make sense to me at the time”

Landon took a seat on the couch and leaned his head into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before looking back at Hope. 

“Then there was that moment in the car. You lowered your wall, just a bit, and talked to me. Like really talked to me. " Landon smiled, still thinking. "But it wasn’t until the dinner with your family when you ran off, that I realized that I cared for you more than what I had even admitted to myself." He looked up at her and smirked. "Lizzie saw it of course. She told me to go after you. She's actually quite insightful. But don’t tell her I said that” Landon paused, making Hope question if he was done or just taking a moment. 

“Pinpointing the moment my feelings changed is actually harder than you think." He finally continued, "Little things lead to big things, and when you aren’t thinking about it, you can’t really know.” He shrugged, knowing that it wasn't really an answer but it was the best one he could give.

Landon patted the seat next to him on the couch, hoping she would sit with him. 

He could tell she was thinking about it, but he didn’t know if it was her feelings she was trying to protect or his by not sitting down right away. 

When she finally made the choice, she sat on the opposite end but kept her body turned towards his. “You don’t trust me?” he asked, a little hurt.

“I don’t trust myself actually,” she said honestly. “And I really want to keep talking to you”

Landon smirked, chewing on her words. He clearly had the same effect on her as she did on him. 

“So, honesty hour then. When did it change for you?" He asked, "I know you said you aren’t ready, but if there is a chance for us, that means you must feel something for me, right?”

She chewed her lip, thinking. “You knocked on my door and brought me my sweater.” Her answer was simple and sweet and not what Landon was expecting at all.

Landon chuckled. “You know how long it took me to work up enough courage to do that? And then you basically slammed the door in my face”

“I panicked! It scared me. We had this moment in the car right before that, and it took everything inside of me not to just fall into your arms-- but I have a bad history of leading with my heart, and I had told myself I wouldn’t do that anymore.” Hope snickered. “Of course, that was before you came along” Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and looking at him. “I want you Landon. I do. And that terrifies me more than anything. I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t know if I can give you what you want right now.”

“You don’t have to give me anything, Hope. All I’m asking for is your company. Let’s get to know each other, for real this time. We can go at whatever pace makes you comfortable with no expectations or promises. I just want to spend time with you”

Hope thought about it, digesting his words. “I do want that. I do. But I think we will probably need to put down some ground rules, because if this is honesty hour right now, than you should know that there is a small part of me that also wants to just jump all in, because that's what I do. I'm not a patient person, but I know I need to be. It's just--my mind keeps going back to that kiss--” Hope sighed, rubbing her fingers along her bottom lip. “But that would just lead to a whole other level of this” Hope motioned between the two of them, causing Landon to chuckle at her. “You mean sex?” He asked, and she blushed. 

“Yeah. I--” Landon shifted himself closer and grabbed her hand. “Hope, listen to me. If that happens, it will because both of us are ready and willing. No pressure, no expectations, ok?” 

“And the kissing?” Hope asked, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. 

Landon smirked. “That’s up to you too, but technically you have initiated both of them, so--” he didn’t finish and instead winked at her. She smiled and Landon breathed a sigh of relief. “Now, are we on the same page?”

Hope laid her head against his shoulder. “Deal. But can we keep it just to us for now? Lizzie will eventually figure it out, but I don’t need her telling me ‘I told you so’ constantly.”

Landon laughed. “Yeah, I hear you.” Landon bravely laced his fingers through hers and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly. “Is this ok?” he asked, and she nodded. “More than ok.”

“So,” Landon said, a sly smile crossing his face. “Does this mean I’m your dirty little secret?”

* * *

  
After Landon had left to go to his game, Hope had a few errands to run. She knew Lizzie was going to be hounding her soon, and Hope wouldn’t be able to dodge Lizzie’s game of twenty questions, so she mentally prepared herself. Landon and her made a deal to keep their budding relationship quiet, but Hope knew that Lizzie would sense the shift. As long as Hope believed that it was nothing more than them getting to know each other, she figured she could sell it just enough to get by. But she was having a difficult time hanging onto that belief when her mind kept jumping back to the last kiss they had. He had walked her up to her apartment so that he could grab the coat he had left there the night before. They had made a rule of no physical contact, just until they were both ready, but Hope's body was still riding the high from their last kiss, and she wasn't actually sure she wanted it to be their last. It was pretty obvious too that Landon had the same idea.

_ “So, does going slow mean that there is no kissing either? Because I have really enjoyed you jumping me” Landon teased, winking at her.  _

_ Hope blushed, “For now, yeah I think it's for the best. And I didn’t  exactly jump you..” Hope looked away, feeling really embarrassed.  _

_ Landon chuckled. “It’s ok. I liked it.” He let out a small breath, “Can I ask a favor?” _

_ Hope looked up at him and nodded. “Sure” _

_ He reached out and grabbed her hand, “If this is going to be the last time that I can touch you, would it be alright if I kissed you goodbye?” _

_ Hope’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest, and she chewed on her bottom lip to try to suppress the overwhelming emotions that had almost knocked her off her feet in that moment.  _

_ She just nodded at him, unable to form words. He smiled and leaned in slowly, taking his time to savour the moment. Every sense of hers was heightened, and her mind was fuzzy, almost as if she was drunk on his very essence. When his lips softly brushed against hers, her knees weakened, and his arms wrapped quickly around her waist, keeping her upright. She could feel him lightly chuckle against her mouth, which tugged at the growing frustration inside her. She wanted him, now more than ever, and if anything, she knew even though this was supposed to be a goodbye kiss of sorts, both of them were very aware that it was anything but that.  _

_ Still, Hope was determined to take it slow, and that meant that any physical desires were going to have to be ignored. If Hope could separate the physical from the emotional, it would be easier for her to explore whether or not her and Landon could actually work out as more than just friends. This was all new territory for her, but she was adamant that she could trust herself enough to make the right choice in the end. Of course, he would have to stop kissing her like this or she would never be able to let go. _

_ When Landon pulled away, the both of them were out of breath, but he had the biggest grin plastered on his face. “I am definitely going to miss that”  _

_ Hope nodded again, and leaned back on the door to brace herself now that Landon’s arms were no longer around her waist.  _

_ “So, goodbye then?” Landon asked.  _

_ “For now,” Hope whispered. Landon shifted his feet, waiting for her to step out of the way, but Hope didn’t move. “I can’t--” He said, shaking his head, and Hope’s face shifted. “But I thought--” she mumbled, and he brought his hand up to her shoulder. “No, I mean, I can’t leave-- as in, you are standing in front of the door”  _

_ “Oh,” Hope said softly, suddenly cluing in. “I am so sorry-- I wasn’t thinking” Her face had turned a bright pink. _

_ Landon smirked. “I like when you blush” he said, bringing his hand up to her face and brushing her cheek. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”  _

_ He sighed and then dropped his hand. “Later Hope” he said, opening the door and stepping out. Hope watched as he walked to the elevator before she closed the door and fell against it.  _

Even now, hours later, Hope was still swooning from that whole encounter. She was extremely happy that Lizzie wasn’t expecting her to call so soon, so Hope had used the errands as an excuse to ground herself. When Lizzie had finally called, Hope was on her way to her house anyways, so the timing was perfect. 

“So--” Lizzie jumped on her the moment Hope walked through the door. “Spill the tea”

“Nothing to spill Liz,” Hope replied coolly. Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Oh come on! He stayed the night at your house? Made you tea? And you are telling me nothing happened?!”

Lizzie scoffed. “Either you are lying to me, or you are the stupidest person ever. And I say that with all my love”

“Gee, thanks” Hope grumbled. “And why does something have to have happened? Just be happy that we are getting along, especially after you and MG tried to force us together.”

“I’m not apologizing for that,” Lizzie stated, pouting, “and you aren’t telling me everything”

Hope softened and went to her friend. “Look, if and when there is something to tell you, I will. I promise”

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and stared at Hope, thinking about it. “Fine” she finally replied, “but whatever it is you are doing, be fair to him ok? He’s a really good guy, and he deserves to be happy”

“And I don’t?” Hope asked angrily. Lizzie shot her a look. “You know that’s not what I meant Hope. It’s just, I know how stubborn you are, and how hard it is for you to open up. And I know for a fact that he is head over heels for you, so keep that in mind.”

“He is not, Lizzie. We barely know each other.”

Lizzie shook her head and clucked her tongue. “You are so naive, Hope.”

“Landon and I are getting to know each other, ok? Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe you don’t see this as a step forward for me, but I’m trying ok? So can we please just not talk about this and trust that I know what I’m doing?”

Lizzie sighed. “You know I’m not trying to be mean right? And if it came down to it, I’d choose you. You’re my best friend, which is why I am allowed to say the things no one else can.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Hope’s phone started to ring and Lizzie’s eyes shifted to Hope’s purse. “Landon?” she asked as Hope pulled the phone out. Hope looked at the screen and shook her head. “No, it’s Josie”

Lizzie nodded. “Oh yeah. You should get that. Trust me”

Hope hesitated, “Really?” and Lizzie nodded. “She wants to try Hope. Let her. If you are serious about taking a step forward, then make Josie a part of that too, ok?”

Hope sighed, and answered the phone. She owed Lizzie a lot, and decided to do this for her, not for Josie.

“Hi Josie,” she greeted, no warmth in her voice at all.


	16. Take my advice, Hope

Landon had called Hope as she was getting ready to meet Josie, who had asked if she was free for dinner. Josie apparently had some big news, and since Hope had run off so quickly at the dinner, she hadn’t heard the announcement. 

“Hey clumsy girl,” Landon said, making Hope smile. 

“Hey,” Hope replied. “How was your game?”

“We lost. I’m thinking it was because my lucky charm wasn’t there.” 

Hope could hear the flirty sarcasm in his voice and she rolled her eyes, but secretly enjoyed it more than she let on. 

“Anyways,” he continued, “I’d really like to see you tonight, if possible”

“I can’t, Landon” and she could hear a disappointed ‘oh’ on the other end of the line. 

“I mean, I would love to, it's just I’m meeting Josie for dinner”

Landon’s disappointment turned to curiosity. “Really?” he asked, his voice not able to hide the registered shock. 

“Yeah, I know,” Hope replied. “But a smart boy once told me that forgiveness isn’t for the other person, but for yourself.”

“Hmm,” Landon said softly, “Those weren’t my  _ exact  _ words”

Hope laughed. “Yeah, I may have paraphrased a little bit, but the message is still the same” Hope was silent for a minute, her thoughts racing through her mind. 

“Actually Landon, maybe you could come? You know, for support?”

“Would that be ok with Josie?” he asked out of concern. 

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t. And I honestly don’t care. But I could ask her if it would make you feel better” Hope's voice softened at the last phrase.

“Yeah, I don’t want to intrude if it’s a family thing, especially if you two are trying to get along” 

Hope giggled. “Maybe you should come anyways, you could be the mediator” There was a longing in Hope's voice, almost like she was begging him to say yes but not outright saying it.

“That actually sounds like a good plan."Landon said, picking up on her clues. "I’m shocked I didn’t come up with it” Landon teased.  “Ok, yeah, I’ll come. Meet me downstairs?” 

Hope laughed. “That didn’t take much convincing”

Landon got quiet. “I did say I would be there for you whenever you needed it right?”

“Yeah, you did” Hope answered softly. “Um, I’ll be ready soon. I’ll meet you in the lobby?”

“You could meet me at my place if you’d like” Landon sounded hopeful.

“Oh, I don’t know Landon. It’s probably better for us to not be in each other’s places, you know?” Hope remembered the last time he was here and she smiled. 

“Yeah, of course. I get it. I’ve gotta get ready. See you in a few?” Landon sounded distant, as if he had already put the phone down.

“Yeah, see you” Hope mumbled before hanging up the phone. 

Did she make the wrong choice? Should she have just met him at his apartment? This whole being friends and getting to know each other was more difficult than Hope imagined. But she knew it wouldn’t work if they put themselves into situations that would require them to walk on eggshells around each other. So the dilemma was, how to get to know each other without being totally alone. It had been a long time since Hope had been interested in anyone, and even longer since she had the desire to be intimate with someone. Maybe it would have been easier if she didn’t know what his lips felt like against hers, but it was too late now, and the memory of it was a driving force behind Hope wanting this to work. 

Hope shot off a quick text to Josie to let her know Landon was coming. She knew Josie would tell Lizzie and she would hear about it later, but she didn’t care. The idea of having Landon there for support was enough to squash the aggravation from the Saltzman twins. Her phone vibrated in her hand and when she checked, it was a text from Josie. 

**(Josie) “Sure, not a problem, I’m bringing someone too”**

Hope felt relieved, like a load had been lifted off her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and locked up, excited to actually see Landon even though she had just been with him that morning.

Hope couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when the elevator didn’t stop at his floor, instead just heading straight to the lobby. However, when the doors opened and she stepped off, Landon was standing there with a smile on his face, waiting for her. He must have practically ran down the stairs after he got off the phone with her, because how else could he have gotten there so quickly?

He was wearing black pants and a steel blue button down shirt. His muscles strained against his sleeves and Hope licked her lips as she stared. His hair was wild and the curls she loved so much fell onto his face, slightly covering his green eyes. He hadn’t shaved and the scruff along his jaw stood out even more amongst the darkness of his shirt. As she moved closer to him, she could see the twinkle in his eyes and a smirk tug at his lips. He looked good, and he knew it. It took everything inch of Hope’s willpower not to reach out and brush away the curls, and when she started to chew her lip staring at him, he laughed. “I will never get tired of you checking me out” 

“What?” Hope cried, “No, I--” but the pink of her cheeks gave her away and she knew it. 

“Whatever” she mumbled, smacking him on the chest, her hand lingering against him for a few seconds longer.

“I don’t mind, honestly,” he said, winking at her. “But it’s a look but don’t touch policy, remember?” 

Hope smacked him again and wagged her finger at him. “Funny, I’m pretty sure I made that rule”

He tilted his head and smiled, “Maybe, but it goes both ways you know. Besides, I already know I can control myself--can you?” The spark in his eyes was mischievous, almost as though he was begging her to break the rule.

Hope clicked her tongue at him. “My, my aren’t you a cocky one tonight.”

He shrugged and threw her a huge smile. “What can I say? You bring it out in me” 

Landon laughed nervously, hoping she didn’t actually take him seriously. She made him nervous, and when he was feeling that way, humor was his best weapon. 

Landon shifted his weight to his right leg and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“In all seriousness though, you look amazing” Her hair was in long waves down her back, and she was wearing a low cut red top that highlighted her curves just enough to make Landon's heart flutter. The dark blue jeans she was wearing hugged her hips so intimately that Landon was immediately jealous of them.

The memory of the way her body fit against his was intoxicating, and he realized that this was going to be more difficult than he had imagined. 

Landon gave her his most charming smile in the hopes that she wouldn’t see him trembling, and looked away so that she couldn't read the insane desire in his eyes.

“Thanks Landon,” she remarked warmly and motionless, but on the inside wishing she could lay her head on his chest and breathe him in. “We should go” 

On their way to the restaurant, Hope was really quiet, which made Landon wonder what was on her mind. 

“You ok?” he asked, but keeping his eyes on the road. 

Hope mumbled a yes, but kept her gaze steady out the window. 

“Do you know what she wants?” Landon had sensed her avoidance to talk was more so out of the fact of who they were going to see, and not because of him. 

“No, but Lizzie told me I needed to hear what she had to say. And I trust Lizzie”

Hope shrugged and looked over at him. “I’m being weird, I’m sorry. You were nice enough to come with me”

“Hey, none of that. I don’t know your whole history, but from what I do know of you, it must have been serious enough to take the steps you did. You really don’t seem like the type of person who takes certain things lightly.”

Hope smirked. “Are you implying something else or just this situation in general?”

“Oh no,” Landon observed, “I’m not falling for that one. Nice try though”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Hope joked. She shifted in her seat so that her knees were pointed more towards Landon and it was easier for her to focus on him. 

“So, since I have you here, and it's just the two of us, why don’t we play a game? Maybe we could play twenty questions? It would help in us getting to know each other better. What do you think?”

“Ok, but do you mind if I start?” Landon proposed, grinning at her. 

Hope bobbed her head in agreement, “Sure”

Landon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while he pondered what he wanted to ask first. 

“Ok, I got one.” He finally announced, flicking his eyes her way. “How did you get into painting?”

“Oh,” Hope exclaimed, her mouth settling into a sulky pout. 

“Is that too personal?” Landon asked, concerned.

Hope shook her head. “No, it’s just, my dad taught me, when I was young. Before--” Hope’s eyes started to water. “Before my mom died.” 

Landon felt horrible. “I am so sorry, I had no idea” 

“No, no, it’s ok. You couldn’t have. I don’t really talk about it, not even with Lizzie.”

Hope took a moment to think, grateful for Landon’s silence in the moment. 

“Before she died, my dad was different. I knew he had always wanted a son, and was disappointed at first that he had a daughter, but he never really made me feel it until after…”

Hope tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked down at her feet. 

“My mom used to say that when my dad painted, he was a whole other person. Like he had a dual identity or something. And he was. When he taught me how to paint a rose, he explained every minute detail, making sure I learned to see the little things rather than the whole picture. He would say that each fiber of that paintbrush, when working together, could create the most beautiful picture, but you had to appreciate each stroke as a singular unit first, or your eyes would never truly be open to what the artist was trying to tell you. It’s something I think about to this day.”

“That’s actually really captivating, and kind of genius when you really think about it.” Landon was impressed. This didn’t sound like the same guy that Landon had briefly met at dinner.

“Yeah,” Hope mumbled. “He’s also the one who got me into baseball. We used to go to games together all the time. After mom died, he was so angry and I guess I reminded him too much of her, so he sent me to the Salvatore School, where I met Lizzie and Josie.”

“How old were you?” Landon asked, curiously. 

“Seven,” she whispered. “I found out years later that he chose that school because he had a thing in the past with the headmistress, Caroline, Lizzie and Josie’s mom.”

Hope pursed her lips, and stared at her reflection in the window. The person staring back at her was someone she almost didn't recognize. The edge she was so used to having was replaced with despair, and Hope actually reached out to the glass and brushed her fingers along it to break the haunting sadness that had trapped her. She looked over at Landon to see if he had noticed, but his eyes were focused on the road, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

But even without looking, he could sense the mood change and inexplicably took a deeper breath than he had intended.

“Your turn,” he said softly, hoping to distract her.

“Did you ever know your parents? I know you grew up in foster care, but was there ever a--”

“No,” Landon said bluntly, his mood shifting faster than the second hand on a clock. “Never.”

Landon was mildly frustrated, but not at Hope. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh”

Hope shook her head. “No, its ok. I probably shouldn't have asked such a personal question”

Landon sighed. "No, it's not that Hope. I want you to ask me, I just wasn't expecting that so soon." He squeezed his lips tightly together, before letting out a huff of breath. "I haven't had an easy life." 

He lowered his lids for a second, and Hope watched as his lashes softly skimmed the space just underneath his eyes. The action was so short and simple, yet held so much emotion in it.

“I was dropped off on a doorstep when I was a few days old." He scoffed, the memory almost laughable to him, but Hope quickly recognized it as a defense mechanism. "All I had to me was my name, and a picture. I never really had a solid home until Raf took me in." His face contorted, the pain evident even when turned away. "I can’t even count how many foster parents I went through.” He said bitterly. 

“I had no idea foster care was like that” Hope drew in her breath trying to find understanding in his words, but her throat was dry and the burning in her lungs only added to the ache she was feeling at his confession. 

“No one does. It’s a broken system full of unwanted children, that makes you feel like you are disposable. I gave up ever feeling like I was worthy of love at a young age. " Landon ran his hand through his hair as he often did when he was feeling nervous. "It’s taken a long time for me to come to terms with the idea that it was never about me, and that I didn’t do anything wrong. I always thought that letting someone in would make me feel--”

“Vulnerable” Hope whispered, knowing exactly what he meant. 

He nodded. “Yeah."

"Was it someone special that made you realize that-- I mean, did you ever find love" Hope stuttered, but regretting the question as soon as it came out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure what had possessed her to ask it, but she had to know. She needed to know. 

She watched as the question registered in Landon's brain, and his mouth opened and closed as though he was going to say something and then chose not to. When he finally did speak up, he answered the best he could, the only way he could, because how could you tell the girl that you were getting to know that she was the only one that had ever made him feel the way he did right now?

"Girls were never interested in the broken foster child, at least not until I started to get noticed for baseball. Then they seemed to come out of nowhere, almost overnight." He slightly chuckled. "But I can’t stand a fake person, and I could see through them pretty quickly.”

“And me?” Hope enquired, genuinely curious.

Landon snorted. “You are an enigma, Miss Hope Mikaelson”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Hope asked, furrowing her brows. 

“From where I’m sitting, it’s always been a good thing”

Hope looked over at him and smiled, before taking a look out the window. “Looks like we are almost there.” 

She knew she should have said something else, anything else, but her emotions were raw and she wasn't sure she could handle anymore breakdowns just now.

Landon nodded. “Yeah” was all he could mumble out. He didn’t want this car ride to end, and had even contemplated driving around the block a couple of times just to prolong it, but there was only so long they could do this dance before one of them had to pull away.

“You ready?” he asked after parking the car. She nodded and popped her door open. She didn’t want Landon to have to keep running around and opening her door for her, even if he said he didn’t mind.

As they were walking up to the restaurant doors, Hope had the urge to curl her hand into Landon’s, but instead she shoved her hand into her coat pocket. When she had implemented the no touch rule, she had no idea how difficult it was going to be for her.

Hope spotted Josie right away, and noticed a slender girl, with shoulder length dark hair at her side. They were sitting in a booth, beside each other, waiting on Hope and Landon.

“They look cozy” Hope mumbled softly so they wouldn’t hear her. 

Landon only nodded and followed Hope to the table. “Hey Josie,” Hope said as soon as they were noticed. “You remember Landon?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t really get a chance to talk,” Josie replied, holding out her hand to shake his. 

“Different circumstances,” Landon mumbled, looking over at Hope and taking a seat beside her.

“This is Penelope” Josie introduced them to the woman sitting next to her. “She’s my--well, my fiancée actually” Josie smiled and looped her arm through Penelope’s. 

“Oh, Jo, wow” Hope exclaimed. “That’s great news. Congrats” Josie seemed different, even happier, which perplexed Hope immensely. Where was the girl spitting venom at her only last night?

Josie nodded at her. “That’s why I wanted you to come tonight. I wanted to invite you to the wedding, you too Landon, if you’d like” Josie looked hopeful, and Hope didn’t know what to say.

“That would be up to Hope,” Landon piped in, trying to break the silence. 

Josie cocked her head to the side, a touch of confusion flashing through her eyes.

“Oh, I thought you two-- never mind. None of my business”

Penelope leaned her head against Josie’s shoulder. “Don’t forget” she reminded Josie.

“Yeah, well, that actually isn’t the only reason.” Josie took a deep breath. “Look, I’ve been thinking a lot about last night. And what you said, you were right. I’m really sorry about that, and I’m sorry that I did what I did so long ago. Meeting Pen, and falling in love with her has opened my eyes to so many things, and she's really made me face a lot of my demons from my past." Josie looked at Penelope for strength before continuing. "I want to start over Hope. We’re sisters, after all, aren’t we?”

Hope tucked her hands under the table and closed her eyes, contemplating Josie’s last words. 

She was trembling slightly, and Landon must have sensed it, because he slid his hand into hers and squeezed it tight. Her eyes found his and she could see the support written all over his face. The warmth from his smile, and his hand against hers radiated throughout her body, instantly stopping the trembling.

“Yeah,” Hope said softly, agreeing with Josie. “We are, but I have to ask you something Jo. Why did you do it? Why did you spread those lies about me?”

Josie looked at Penelope who nodded slightly. “Honestly? I was jealous. You and Lizzie had started to get close, and I thought I was losing my best friend. You guys were so excited that we were becoming actual sisters and I felt left out. It wasn’t right, I know that. And I realize now that those feelings are what fueled my desire to be better than you. I took advantage of your broken relationship with your dad and I exploited that. I know I can never take it back, but I am sorry Hope. Truly.”

Hearing the apology from Josie should have made Hope feel better, but there was still a part of her that couldn’t let go. Still, she had to try and so she offered Josie a weak smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Would you have listened?” Josie’s face fell at Hope’s blank eyes. “I tried, Hope. But you were so quick to shut me out. I didn’t know how to approach you, so I left my guard up. It was easier I guess.”

“It’s easier to hold a grudge than it is to forgive” Landon whispered, almost more to himself than to the girls, but both of them just nodded as if they knew exactly what he was saying.

“Why don’t we order?” Hope suggested, changing the subject, and trying to brush off the awkward silence that had settled over the table like a fog.

Landon let go of her hand to take a look at the menu, and Hope felt a pang of sadness flash through her body. He had sensed that she needed him, and he had no expectations from her. Hope had never had that in her life before, so the fact that someone she barely knew, could read her so well, was frightening. Hope tried to brush off her thoughts, and focus on the dinner, but throughout the whole night she kept peeking at Landon and memorizing his face. He seemed almost too good to be true, and she worried that one day he would realize that she wasn't what he thought, and he would leave. She wanted the memory of how he looked tonight to always be etched into her mind.

The dinner was better than Hope had figured it would be, now that Josie and her had actually talked. Hope knew that she was a big reason why they hadn't before, and had Landon not entered her life, she was very aware of the fact that this truce never would have happened in the first place. She definitely owed him more than she could ever repay.

He got along well with both Josie and Penelope, and the four of them surprisingly had a really good time together.

Lizzie had texted half way through, asking how everything was going, and Hope sent her a quick thumbs up. 

“So, dessert?” Josie asked after everyone was done eating their dinner. 

“No, I’m good,” Hope said, rubbing her stomach. “I think we should probably go” She looked over at Landon who clued in to her right away. 

“Yeah, I’m going to pay and then go grab the car. I’ll be right back.” He jumped up before Hope could even say anything and took off. 

Penelope excused herself to go to wash up, leaving just Hope and Josie alone at the table. 

“I’m glad you’re happy, Jo” Hope said, watching Josie’s face as Penelope left. 

“I was going to say the same thing to you, Hope” Josie smiled. “You finally found a good one”

Hope blushed, “Oh, Landon and I are just friends.”

Josie smirked. “No, you’re not. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Maybe I don’t have the right to say this right now, considering our history, but the two of you will never be friends, no matter how much you try to convince yourselves.”

“You have experience in the matter?” Hope asked, watching Josie’s face fall slightly. 

She looked over her shoulder in the direction Penelope had left and nodded.

“I’m marrying mine” She looked back at Hope with a dreamy expression on her face.

“I knew I loved her from the moment she entered my life. It just took me a while to actually admit it to myself. Take my advice, Hope. Don’t let him go.”

Hope didn’t know what to say to Josie, so she just stood up to leave. Josie joined her and leaned in to give her a quick hug goodbye. “Thanks Hope” she whispered before letting go and tilting her head in a nod. Hope smiled and left Josie waiting on Penelope. 

She walked outside and noticed Landon’s car waiting for her. He leaned up against her door, with a smile on his face. 

“Your limo madam” he said, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. 

Hope laughed and shook her head. “Why thank you” she said, curtseying. 

“So, dinner went well,” Landon stated once they were in the car and on their way back home. 

“Yeah, thanks for coming with me” Hope replied, smiling at him. 

“It was fun, I’m glad you invited me. Josie was much different this time." He observed, almost surprised. "Penelope seems nice too.”

“Yeah, she does.” Hope watched out the window as they drove. She kept thinking about what Josie had said back in the restaurant. Were her and Landon that obvious? Was Josie right?

She glanced over at Landon who was bopping his head along with the song on the radio. 

Hope watched as the curls on his forehead bounced up and down as he sang along. He looked happy and relaxed and Hope felt even more drawn to him in this moment than she ever had. 

Even their kisses were more of a physical longing, but this, this was her heart recognizing something in that moment that she never thought she would ever feel. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Landon’s voice cut through her thoughts, shattering them like glass.

“What? Oh, no” Hope stuttered. “I was just thinking, that’s all”

“Care to share?” Landon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Hope blushed. “Is it ok if I say not right now?”

Landon chuckled. “Of course. I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do”

Hope smiled. “You’re a really good guy, Landon Kirby.”

Landon grinned. “Don’t tell anyone else though. I have a reputation to protect you know”

“Oh of course. We couldn’t have that” Hope teased, laughing at him. 

The rest of the ride home was light and easy, the two of them just listening to music and enjoying each other’s company. 

Once they got to the apartment, and Landon had parked the car, he shifted his body so that he could actually look her in the eyes. 

“So,” he said nervously, running his hand through his curls. “I have to be honest and tell you that I really don’t want to say goodnight just yet--”

Hope bit down on her lower lip, staring at him.

“But,” he continued, “I know that we are taking things slow, so inviting you to my place is out of the question..” He looked away and blushed. 

“We could take a walk?” Hope suggested, feeling the same way. 

Landon perked up. “Yeah?” 

Hope nodded. 

“Awesome” Landon beamed. “Let’s go”


	17. Calm down Casanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a small time jump between last chapter and this one

It had been a few weeks since the dinner with Josie, and yet her words still rang through Hope’s head often. Everytime Landon would look at her, she couldn't help but see what Josie had been saying, and as thrilling and electrifying as it was to have someone like Landon look at her like that, it was also terrifying. What if she let him down? What if he stopped looking at her that way in the future? He didn't know everything about her, and as much as Hope had let him in, it barely even scratched the surface of what life was actually like for her.

Over these past few weeks, Hope and Landon tried to spend any free time they had together. It felt natural being with one another, and they always had a fun time. A friendship had definitely blossomed, but they both knew it was so much more than that.  Things were going as well as they could go, even with the electric charge that was always evident whenever they were together but between Landon’s games and Hope’s side projects their schedules were pretty crazy.

Hope tried to go to as many baseball games as time allotted, and they had dinner together almost every night, sometimes with MG and Lizzie, but mostly alone, which they preferred anyways. Their friends had eased down on the matchmaking, which released tensions quite a bit. Hope and Landon still denied that their relationship was anything more than a friendship, but their friends knew better and weren’t afraid to voice their sarcastic remarks on certain occasions. 

When Hope wasn’t painting, she was working on procuring the studio that she had toured when Landon was in Baltimore. It was a big step for her, and she was stressed greatly that it would all fall apart.

When the paperwork finally went through, Landon was the first person she wanted to tell. Hope was so excited that on his next day off, she asked him to meet her at the address that she gave him. 

“Should I be worried?” he laughed when he got there and noticed the huge smile on her face. She was glowing, and bouncing up and down on her feet in excitement. 

“Ta da!” she said, holding out her hands and pointing up to the building behind her.

Landon was confused. “I’ve learned most of Hope-speak since we started spending time together, but this is new for me” he teased, winking at her. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and slapped his chest playfully. “It’s mine. The building. I bought it”

“This?” Landon said, his eyes growing wide. “This is yours?!” 

She nodded aggressively, her head bobbing up and down like a buoy.

Landon grabbed her and spun her around. “That’s amazing, Hope!” he said, twirling her. 

“Oh,” he said, realizing too late, letting her go and stepping away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--” but Hope stopped him by placing her hand flat on his chest.

“It’s ok Landon." She said, blushing."I think this moment definitely warranted a twirl or two” 

She grinned at him, but couldn’t hide the warmth in her cheeks from his touch. 

Hope looked longingly at the building. “I wanted something that was just mine, you know?” she said wistfully. “Something that my dad had no influence on. I paid for it with my own money from one of my paintings.”

“This is amazing Hope. We should celebrate!” Landon exclaimed, his face beaming with pride.

The sly smile on Hope’s face let him know that she was thinking the same thing. 

“I have an idea,” she said, offering her hand for him to take. 

He smirked and slid his fingers through hers. “Can’t wait to hear it”

Hope unlocked the door and pulled Landon inside. The work had already started on transforming it, and Landon noticed that Hope had already begun to make the place feel like home. 

She dragged him to a back room that was filled with brand new easels and fresh canvases. 

Paints lined the wall to the right and huge white sheets were piled on the floor. Hope dropped his hand and rummaged around in a small closet. She pulled out a couple of painting smocks and some fresh brushes. 

Landon's lips curled into a smile. "What's this?" 

"May I?" Hope asked, holding up a smock to him. He nodded and lowered his head so she could slip the apron over him, and then pulled it down. She smiled at him and twirled her fingers around, motioning for him to spin. Once he did, she tied the strings at the back, pulling on it ensuring a snug fit.

She then popped her smock over her own head and tied it up. "You," she said, handing him some paint brushes, "are going to get your first painting lesson"

Landon smirked, "Well this is a surprise! Are you sure about this? Fair warning, I have no artistic bones in my body"

Hope could see his face shift as a thought crossed his mind. "Do I get to choose what to paint?" He wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion. 

Hope slapped him softly and giggled. "Calm down Casanova, why don't we start with the basics before you start getting any other ideas into your head" 

Hope grabbed two blank canvases and placed them on their own respective easels. 

She poured out some paints into tiny plastic containers and placed them on a small table between their easels. 

She picked up her brush and motioned for Landon to do the same. She dipped it in the paint and placed the tip of the brush on the canvas. 

"Ok, start with a basic stroke, like this" 

She was so graceful in the way she interacted with the brush that it almost didn't look like she had even touched the canvas. 

Landon copied her movements albeit less effortless, grinning as he did so.

"Good," she exclaimed, the artist in her taking over. 

"Now, do this" and she fanned her brush out over the canvas, creating ripples of blue.

Landon watched in awe. He noticed the way she held her brush and how every movement she made was full of intention. He dipped his brush in the same blue and tried to fan his brush in the same way, but he must have pushed too hard because his brush skidded along the paper, flicking specks of blue paint all over the place. "Not quite what I meant," Hope laughed, "but art is forgiving and we never consider anything a mistake"

Hope sighed. "That's why I love painting so much. You don't have to have a plan. Nothing has to be deliberate, you can just be free."

Hope turned to look at Landon and laughed when she noticed little blue dots of paint speckled across his nose. "You, uh, have a little something on your face" she teased, putting her brush down and grabbing a cloth.

"Oh?" Landon asked, inching towards her.

"Like this?" and before Hope could react, Landon reached out and glided the tip of his brush along Hope's nose. Her eyes widened in shock as Landon stood there with a grin on his face. "Did you really just--" Hope gasped, "Oh, you know this means war right?" Her hand shot out and grabbed her brush. She dipped it in the paint and flicked the brush in Landon's direction. An orange blob hit him square in the cheek and he jumped back. "Good shot, " he cheered, "but not good enough." Landon wiped his hand over his cheek, collecting the paint on his palm. He then reached out, grabbing Hope who ducked and screeched in laughter. She picked up the closest cup of paint and tossed it at him, splashing the apron with a wave of green. He dipped his hand in another color and wiped his fingers across her cheek. She retaliated by grabbing the red and leaving a bright red handprint on one half of his face.

"Oh, that's it" he cried, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, in an attempt to dump the cup of paint he had grabbed from behind her when he took her in his arms.

The paint smashed between the two aprons until they were both covered in tie dye stripes of color. Hope brought her hand up and wiped it through Landon's hair, frosting the tips of his curls with the rainbow of colors still on her fingers.

"Is this how every painting lesson goes?" Landon grinned.

Hope chuckled. "This is my first time teaching actually" 

Landon picked up the cloth that Hope dropped and brought it up to her face, wiping away the color. "In that case, I think it's the best lesson ever" He caressed her cheek softly, making sure to get every last drop of paint. He slid the cloth across her nose to her other cheek, stepping in closer to make sure not to miss a spot. Hope watched as his face scrunched in concentration, and her heart skipped. 

Her hand traveled up and curled around his, stopping him. "I'm not--" and her lips drew closer to his as she got lost in his eyes. She craved his lips against hers, and the closer she was to him, the more he drew her in, almost like magnets.

Landon licked his lips, mesmerized as their faces were mere inches from each other, their hands still intertwined as the cloth laid against her soft cheek. It took every ounce of strength that Landon had to drop his hand and take a step back. "I think I got it all" he whispered, a hint of regret in his voice. He respected Hope too much to ruin what they were building, and knew if he had not stepped away, there would have been no stopping what would have happened. Hope sighed, her breath catching in her throat, as she watched him turn away.

Landon wiped the paint off his own face with the same cloth, and pulled over a stool, taking a seat once he was done. She hadn't said a word to him since he backed away from her. 

To hide the blow of rejection, and her own shame for being weak, she had gone back to painting on her canvas. She could feel him watching her, but she refused to meet his eyes. 

Landon suppressed the amazement on his face as the picture came to life right in front of him. She looked so lost, and no longer did she have the same excitement she had when he had first arrived there. 

He knew he had hurt her, but she had set these rules up for a reason, and Landon didn't want anything to come in the way of their long term potential, even their own hormones.

"Hope," Landon finally said, slicing through the silence. Her mouth was set into a pout, and he hated the fact that he was the one who put it there. 

"It's ok Landon," she said softly, "You did the right thing." She felt stupid, and she was tired. Why couldn't she just tell him she wanted him? She did, right? Otherwise this rejection wouldn't sting as bad as it had.

"I wanted to kiss you, you know that right?" He asked, wanting to assure her of that truth. 

She nodded. "I know" Why was this so hard? What was wrong with her? But she couldn't say anything. Instead, she just continued to paint, using it as a way to steady herself.

Hope still had not looked over at him, instead her eyes drawn to the lull of the ocean that had started to come alive on her easel. 

Landon took a deep breath. He had something important he wanted to tell her, and was going to this morning, but she was so excited about the studio, that he couldn't ruin the moment. But he knew it had to come out. 

"Hope, I know this isn't the best timing, but I have to tell you something" Landon had been dreading this conversation, because he wasn't sure how Hope would react, and also because he really didn't want to make it true. 

He walked over to her and softly placed his hand on hers, stopping her from painting. "Look at me please?" He asked, gently prodding at her.

She sighed and dropped the brush in a cup of paint thinner, then set her focus on Landon. There was a mild hint of panic in her face as her mind raced with worst case scenarios, before settling on the one that made the most sense to her. Everything that Landon had just said to her flew out of her mind, her fears cloaking any happiness she might have felt beforehand.

"Are you break- - wait, no, we can't be right? Because we were never together.." Hope's voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands which were still covered in specks of paint.

"What! No!" Landon cried realizing what she was trying to ask and closing any distance between them.

"Why would you even think that? I'm all in Hope." He grabbed her hands and bent down so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"I want to be with you, and only you. But I know you aren't ready yet. And that's ok. I'm here and ready for the day that you are." He tucked his fingers under her chin, tilting her head slightly. "Trust me when I say that, ok?"

She nodded, a tear escaping from behind her eye. Landon sighed. "Hope, I'm going away for a month, for baseball. It's our first group of away games for the season, and that means that we won't see each other for a while. That's what I wanted to talk about"

Hope's brows furrowed as she soaked in the information. "When?" She squeaked out.

"Next week" 

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hope replied, her head full of thoughts.

"I didn't know how." He said sadly. "Every day with you feels like a dream, and I wasn't ready to face reality yet." 

Landon watched her eyes fall and felt a pang of guilt.

"Come with me" Landon blurted out, totally out of the blue. Even he had no idea that he was going to ask, but it made sense once he did.

"Oh, Landon, I can't, " Hope replied shakily, standing up and walking away from him.

"I have to get the studio ready, and Josie asked me to paint something for the wedding, and I just can't drop everything here…" Hope's body language changed and it scared him.

"I'm really going to miss you" Landon's shoulders sagged with worry. 

"I'll miss you too, Landon" she said softly, trying to control the whirlwind of emotions inside of her. 

"It's just a month, right?" Hope asked, seeking validation from him, and trying to convince herself it will be fine at the same time. 

He nodded. "And then I'll be back. I promise"

Hope thought about it for a few minutes. "Well, I guess I'll finally understand what Lizzie goes through everytime MG goes away. I guess I should have expected this. I can't keep you to myself forever" 

Landon wasn't sure if she was joking or just trying to lighten the mood, but the hint of a smile on her face gave him the relief he needed.

"I guess we make the most of this week, right?" 

He nodded again. "You bet. There isn't anyone else that I'd rather spend my time with"

"Me either Landon," she said wistfully, walking away from him. 

"I guess the lesson is done then?" Landon called out, wishing he could go back to this morning when things weren't so complicated. 

Hope's shoulders sagged, not responding to him. Even though she had tried to see the bright side of things, somewhere, deep inside of her, she couldn't help but feel like this was the beginning of the end.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't  shake off the feeling of doom. 

Somehow it just kept knocking at her door.


	18. Give Her My Love

"You and Hope are practically tied at the waist" MG joked, smirking at Landon in the clubhouse.  "You're dating without actually admitting you're dating, you know that right?"

Landon scoffed, annoyed and not wanting to talk about his relationship. "Just stay in your own lane, ok? Stop putting so much attention on Hope and I and maybe figure things out on your end." Landon had only just arrived and Raf had already gotten on his nerves, so he was a little more frustrated than normal. 

MG shook his head at him. "Hey, don't take it out on me, ok? And Lizzie and I are just fine." MG sat down next to his friend. "This shit with Raf has to end. We're going away for a month, dude. We can't afford the tension."

Landon sighed out of frustration. "Yeah, I get it. But what am I supposed to do? He's acting like a complete ass."

"Maybe you should say something to coach?" MG patted Landon's back. "He needs to grow up, and that could be a wake up call"

Landon opened his mouth to reply but Raf and a few of their other teammates walked in, laughing. 

"What's wrong Lan?" Raf said sarcastically, clapping him on the shoulder.  "Your girl not putting out?"

Landon glared at him. "Don't you dare say another fucking word about her" He snarled through his teeth.

"Oh come on now Threes, that could explain why you're playing like shit lately"

Raf high fived the guys next to him. Landon's jaw was clenched, and he was nearly suffocating on his fury but MG's hand on his shoulder kept him grounded. He knew the history between them went too far back, and this was about more than Hope and baseball and so he swallowed back that anger and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Raf. 

"Grow the fuck up Raf" Landon said coolly, standing up and brushing past him. He grabbed his bag and headed out onto the field, not listening to the slurs that Raf was calling him as his back was turned.

He was just there to play baseball and that's what he was going to do. This was the last practice before they hit the road, and if he and Raf couldn't get along now while having home field advantage, this trip was going to be more stressful than Landon had imagined.

Landon started with batting practice, allowing the edge he was feeling travel through his bat and into the ball. He sent baseball after baseball into the stands, erupting cheers from the teammates that refused to be caught up in Raf's drama. 

The rest of the practice was uneventful which Landon was glad about. Normally Landon was excited about playing out of town. He loved visiting other stadiums, and seeing the crowd, but he didn't have anyone to miss back then, and now the thought of being away from Hope was enough to make him feel extremely lonely. 

On the drive home, MG was chattering about Lizzie, but Landon was lost in his own thoughts.

"Lan?" He heard MG say, his hand shaking his shoulder. "Are you even listening?"

"No, I'm sorry MG. I was just thinking-"

"Of Hope?" MG teased. "I told you bro, you've got it bad"

Landon laughed. "Yeah. You did." Landon sighed. "I asked her to come with me" 

"Seriously?" 

Landon nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. And I want to spend every moment at her side. The thought of being away from her for a month is ripping me apart, M" 

"So what did she say?" 

"She said no," Landon said sadly. "I mean, I get it. She has a life, it's just, it's been awhile since we started this whole thing and she doesn't seem to be getting any closer to figuring out what she wants"

"Is that a deal breaker for you? MG asked.

"No, of course not. I mean, there are moments where it's like she wants to let go, and I can see it in her eyes, but if I took advantage of that, I'd feel horrible. I want her to want to choose me. I want her to know, without a doubt, that I'm the one she wants. And of course I don't want to rush her, because she's worth the wait, it's just, lonely sometimes, you know?"

Landon took in a breath and held it in, waiting on some insight from his friend that never came.

He looked over at MG who was staring out the window, contemplating Landon's words.

"Look man," MG finally said, breaking the silence between them. "Lizzie and I have always had faith that eventually the two of you would figure it out, and I still believe that. Maybe this time apart will be good for you both. And as long as you're happy Lan, then I'm behind you 100%"

"Thanks," Landon replied, throwing his friend a quick smile.

After Landon dropped MG off, he made his way home. He wasn't seeing Hope tonight because she was at her studio, working on some paintings for a client of hers.

He had to get up early to go, so he doubted that they would even get to say goodbye at all.

Landon hated goodbyes anyways, and in all honesty, he was sure that Hope had specifically made sure she was busy that night so that she didn't have to see him leave.

A flashing light on his phone caught his eye. His phone was on silent while he was driving home, and had missed the call of whomever had left the message.

When he got into his apartment, he opened his phone, expecting the call to be from Hope, but was surprised when he saw Raf's dad's number.

"Hey son," Walt said, answering the phone when Landon called back.

"Hi," Landon replied. "How are you?"

"That's why I'm calling, Landon" Walt's voice dropped, and Landon instantly sensed that something was wrong.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Raf, and Lucia isn't doing well," Landon felt like he had been punched in the gut. Lucia, Raf's mother, was the one who had convinced Walt to let Landon live with them. 

He owed everything to her. She was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had.

"What's wrong with her?" Landon asked, concerned and worried.

"She's been forgetting things more and more, and the other day she left the stove on for hours. If I hadn't noticed when I came home for lunch, the house could have burnt down." Landon could hear the exhaustion in Walt's voice, and his heart went out to him. "With the two of you gone," Walt continued, "and the news of Raf moving to New York to play for The Yankees, it's been tough on her."

"Wait," Landon said, stopping him. "Raf signed with the Yankees?"

"Landon--" Walt replied slowly, "I thought you knew"

"No, I didn't. But that doesn't matter right now. Do you need me to come home?"

"No son, I just thought you should know. I hope you're doing well. I've been trying to catch your games, but with Lucia, it's been difficult."

"I know Walt. Thank you for telling me. Give her my love, ok?"

"Yeah, I will. Let Raf know I called, ok?"

Landon mumbled a quick yes and then hung up. So Raf was avoiding his father's calls? What was going on with him? 

Landon went to bed that night with his mind full. He didn't sleep well and ended up getting up sometime in the middle of the night.

The time on his phone read 3am and he wondered if Hope was still awake. It was a long shot, but he sent her a text anyways.

**(Landon) "You awake?"**

Landon fell back on his pillow and brought his hands to his face, covering it.

"Ugh," he moaned. He hated conflict, and lately his life had been nothing but conflict, other than Hope of course. His phone beeped, making him jump. 

**(Hope) "You can't sleep either?"**

**(Landon) "I didn't wake you, did I?"**

**(Hope) "No. I have been laying here for hours, busy mind, you know the story"**

**(Landon) "Yeah, I know. Same here"**

**(Hope) "Walk?"**

**(Landon) "Meet you in the elevator?"**

**(Hope) "Ten minutes. See you"**

Landon jumped out of bed and threw on some sweats and a sweater. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get rid of the bedhead, and swished with mouthwash quickly.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and locked his apartment up, before heading to the elevator to wait for Hope.

He heard the faint hum of the elevator as it worked it's way up to the top floor. When it finally got back down to his floor, the doors opened to a smiling Hope. She was wearing a maroon hoodie, and had her hands tucked into the sleeves. The sweater was way too big for her, but she preferred baggy hoodies, because they were 'more comfortable' **,** so she said.

Landon smirked as he stepped into the elevator.

"You look like a pink marshmallow" 

Hope stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

"What? I like marshmallows" Landon said, defending himself. 

"At least I'll be warm," she teased. "That thing you're wearing looks as thin as a piece of paper"

Landon mocked being hurt, bringing his hand up to his chest. 

"I love this sweater," he exclaimed. "I picked it out myself"

Hope giggled. "It shows"

Landon playfully elbowed her in the side.

"Did you just ask me out for a walk to make fun of me?"

The elevator doors opened, interrupting them.

Hope skipped off, flipping her hair behind her and looking back at Landon.

"Nah," she called, "that's just an added bonus"

Landon laughed and chased after her, causing her to screech with laughter.

They both turned when a throat cleared, and they noticed the doorman staring at them.

"Sorry," Landon said sheepishly, ducking through the door and waving at him.

When they were far enough away, they broke into laughter. 

"So when do you leave?" Hope asked, once they had calmed down. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sucked her bottom lip under her teeth, chewing on it lightly.

Landon sighed. "In a few hours."

Hope noticed the way Landon's face dropped and the instant mood change hit Hope like a brick.

"Hey," she said, stopping him. "What's going on Landon?"

His eyes were wide, and Hope could see the pain behind them. She knew the look very well, and felt something inside her break. It was almost slow motion as Hope watched Landon as his facade finally broke and he let go. Everything that had been weighing on him had come to the surface and he just couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't want to do this in front of Hope, but now that she was here, he couldn’t help it.

Hope cupped his cheek in her hand and he leaned into it. 

"Raf's mom--uh, my mom, she's sick. He didn't come out and say it but it's more than likely dementia." Landon looked at Hope with teary eyes. "I can't lose her. She's the only one who ever truly believed in me"

Hope wiped away Landon's tears with her hand. "I'm so sorry Landon" She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, the need to connect with him overpowering and making her feel totally out of control. 

He kissed her back, his hands cupping her face, all caution thrown out the door. But Landon knew this was wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. "No, no" Landon mumbled, pulling himself away from her. 

She reached out and took his hand, "Landon, it's ok"

Landon shrugged her off, suddenly feeling like this wasn’t a burden that she needed to bear. "You can't kiss me because I'm sad, Hope--I can't.."Landon sighed. 

"I shouldn't have said anything," Landon said, turning away from her. "We should head back"

He was so confused, and torn up inside, and didn't want to see the way Hope’s face dropped when he turned away from her.

He knew he wasn't being fair to her right now, but he didn't want to bring her down with his sad life. She had already had her fair share of sadness and she didn't deserve more. 

Hope ran to catch up with him. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him like that. She had broken one of her own rules, and all it did was make things worse. 

She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't find the words. 

She wanted him to open up to her, but he had already shut down, and when they stepped back into the elevator to go home, the atmosphere had completely changed from before. 

"Have a good trip Landon" she mumbled as he stepped off the elevator. He nodded and waved, but Hope couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head as the doors closed between them.


	19. What's Going on with Landon?

Landon's mood hadn't changed once the morning came around. He still didn't sleep, and spent the rest of the evening thinking about what to do.

He kept pushing the anger inside him down, because he didn't want to affect the team, but the more he pushed down, the closer he was to letting go.

"You ok?" MG asked, noticing Landon's sullen mood. "Did something happen between you and Hope?"

"Not everything is about Hope, ok?!" Landon yelled, pushing at his friend. 

"Hey, remember who's on your side, ok?" MG scoffed and walked away. Landon shook his head. He didn't mean to snap at MG, and he went after him to apologize. The team was waiting for the bus to take them to the airport, and MG had stopped to talk to Kaleb after walking away from Landon.

He could hear them laughing about something and Landon decided that he could talk to MG later. He waited off to the side for the bus, away from everyone. Raf was nowhere to be seen yet, which Landon was thankful for. He wasn't sure how he would confront Raf about what he had learned last night, and he hoped that he could get on the bus and have his headphones in before Raf came rolling in.

But Landon's luck didn't work that way, because just as the bus pulled up, Raf also showed his face. 

"Let's get this show on the road" he called out, erupting cheers from the team. Landon didn't join in, instead shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Raf called out, looking in Landon's direction. "You have a problem Threes?"

Landon stepped up to him. "Actually, yeah, I do"

Landon could feel the anger bubble over. "Have you talked to your dad lately?"

Raf glared at him. "What, is the 'good son' here to tell me how I need to call home more often? Don't worry Mama's boy, I'll get to it eventually"

Landon squeezed his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "You don't deserve them"

Raf's eyes flickered with heat. "They are MY family Landon. Not yours! They took you in because they pitied you. It was never about love, so stop acting like you matter to them"

Landon lost it. He jumped at Raf, clawing at him. "How dare you?!" He screamed, having lost all control. "I care more about them than you seem to." Landon felt arms pull him back, holding him tight. "Let me go," he whispered to Wade and MG, who was at his side also holding him back. "He's not worth it," MG said, trying to calm Landon down.

Raf smirked. "Stop pretending to be something you aren't Landon"

Landon seethed. "Yeah? Why don't you tell the team your news? I'm sure they will be excited for you, or wait, will they feel betrayed? Why haven't you told them yet, huh Raf?"

Wade let Landon go and looked at Raf. The rest of the team had gathered around and all were listening now.

Raf looked frightened for the first time, begging Landon not to say anything. But Landon was mad, and he didn't think the team should be left unawares.

"Guess who the Yankees just picked up?"

There was a collective gasp heard throughout the crowd. All eyes were on Raf now, and he was staring at Landon. "Oh, and while we are spitting truths,  _ your _ mom is sick, so maybe you should call your dad."

Landon rolled his eyes and turned away, climbing onto the bus and taking a seat at the back. He popped his headphones in and turned his music up loud. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and was already looking forward to this trip being over with. 

* * *

Hope hadn't heard from Landon in a couple of weeks, and it was worrying her more than she let on. The fact that he had been so distant now, especially since they had spent practically every day together since they first started this dance, made it impossible for Hope to think anything other than what went wrong.

She had been trying to catch his games, even putting aside her work in order to watch.

The team wasn't doing well, and Landon didn't play like he normally did. He was striking out more often, and on pitches that he could hit in his sleep. He wasn’t making any of the proper plays at shortstop, and he just looked stiff, like he didn’t even want to be there.

Hope was more than concerned. Something was going on with him, and it wasn’t good.

She had sent him a few messages, but he had yet to answer a single one of them.

Hope had decided to go on a trip to New Orleans to meet up with Josie, so that they could go over the painting she had hired her for. She also made plans to see her father, since he would be offended if she didn't, and she really didn’t want to fight with him.

In fact, Hope didn’t really didn't want to go at all, but she was mildly grateful for the distraction.

She checked her phone again, something she had been doing more often now, and opened up to the last message she had sent Landon. 

**(Hope) "Are you ok?"**

Hope stared at her message. It wasn’t much, but she didn’t know what else to say. Or, she was afraid to say anything else because deep down, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It looked like Landon had finally read the message, and she hoped that he would finally respond. When she saw the little dots to let her know he was, her heart skipped.

**(Landon) "Yup. Just a lot on my mind. Give me time."**

Hope sighed. It felt like they had gone back to the beginning. At this point, she wasn’t even sure she knew him anymore.

Landon was just going through something though right? She tried to put herself in his shoes, but no matter what scenario she came up with, it always ended up with one she didn’t want. 

Hope wasn't sure what to do. She knew she didn't want to lose him. And the farther he ran from her, the more her heart shattered.

**(Hope) "I'm here for you if you need to talk"**

**(Landon) "Thanks Hope"**

Hope was distraught. Why wouldn’t he just talk to her?

Hope put away her phone and continued to pack, to take her mind off Landon, but everything reminded her of him. She sat on the edge of her bed and wiped at her face with her hands. 

“What am I doing?” she said out loud to herself. “”This isn’t me”

Hope had to steel herself against all these conflicting emotions. If she could just push them down, it would be easier. She took a breath and stood up. She closed her eyes, and fought back the tears threatening to spill over. Once she felt calm again, she finished packing.

Just as she was about to get an Uber, Lizzie sent her a text.

**(Lizzie) "Cancel the Uber. I'm taking you to the airport"**

Hope shook her head. Lizzie knew her too well, and for the first time in a few days, Hope smiled. She couldn’t help but feel even more grateful for her best friend than usual.

When Lizzie was downstairs, she texted Hope to let her know she was there.

Hope made her way down, and was shocked to see Lizzie driving a brand new bright red mustang convertible. 

"Oh my God" Hope exclaimed, in complete shock. "When did you get this?"

"You like it? It's a gift for MG. Now he can drive me around in style" 

Hope shook her head. "You got him a car?! You must really love him. He's going to love it"

"Hop in, let's get the wind in our hair and enjoy the sun on our faces"

Hope threw her bag in the back and jumped into the front seat.

Lizzie stepped on the gas pedal and sped off, the roar of the motor filling Hope's ears.

"So," Lizzie said, once they were on the freeway. "What's going on with Landon? MG said he's acting weird"

Hope shook her head. "I honestly don't know. He's shut me out"

Lizzie looked at Hope, shocked. "Seriously?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah, I know he's dealing with stuff, but I thought maybe he would talk to me about it"

Lizzie sighed. "Don't hate me for this Hope, ok, but I'm going to play the devil's advocate here. You and Landon have been seeing each other for a while now, but yet you refuse to say you're dating. You know he wants to be more than friends, right?" 

Hope nodded. "Yes Lizzie. Is this why you wanted to drive me? So you can corner me without me running?"

Lizzie smirked. "You bet. And you know I'm usually right. So listen to me, ok?" 

Hope rolled her eyes and looked away. 

"Do you care about him?" Lizzie asked, being as straightforward as possible.

"Of course I do," Hope replied.

"So what's holding you back?"

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know" she whispered, being completely honest.

“Well, don’t you think maybe you should find out?”


	20. We Were Never Together

Josie was waiting for Hope at the airport in New Orleans. Hope was just going to take a cab to the hotel but Josie insisted that she would pick her up and that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Hope could have stayed at the family home, but she didn't want to have her every move overlooked by her father so she booked a room instead. Her father still owned the hotel so it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to check in on her, but it was definitely more private than the compound.   
"Hey Hope," Josie called as Hope came towards her, exhausted and feeling pretty ragged from her flight. Hope lifted her fingers in a small wave and leaned into Josie's quick hug once they were close enough. 

The girls climbed into the car. It wasn't a long ride to the hotel, but Josie made sure to fill that drive up with as much talking as possible. It almost seemed like she was trying to make up for lost time.   
"I'm really glad you could come" She said once they were on the road.  
Hope nodded. "Well, I figured it was easier to know what you wanted for the painting in person rather than trying to explain your vision over the phone." 

Josie smirked. "Yeah, but it's nice that we get to spend time together. I had so much fun at that dinner we had together. I have to say, I really like Landon. He's good for you"  
Hope nodded and looked away, blinking back the tears stinging her eyes.

"You should have brought him with you" Josie mentioned casually, not really noticing the change in Hope's expression.

"He's away anyways. Baseball stuff" Hope quickly replied, hoping Josie would drop the subject.

"Dinner tonight?" Josie asked, much to Hope's relief, as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.   
"Sure" Hope replied, grabbing her things out of the back.  
Josie waved as she drove off and Hope went inside to check in. Her dad had made sure that she was staying in the best room, even though she had asked him not to. She really didn't need anything more than a bed and a shower, but he never listened to her anyways so it really wasn't much of a surprise.   
She checked her phone again when she got to her room, but there was nothing from Landon. She should have been used to the silence by now, but she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as she looked at the phone. 

Hope sighed and plopped down on the bed in an emotional heap. She must have fallen asleep quickly because not too long after she was startled awake by her phone ringing.   
She groggily picked up the phone, briefly noticing the number but answering it as quickly as possible once it finally registered.  
"Landon?" She said breathlessly.   
"Hope," Landon's voice cracked and Hope could hear the pain mixed all throughout her name.  
"Landon, please tell me what's going on. I've really missed you and I don't understand why.." but Hope's voice faltered as she tried to talk.   
"I needed to hear your voice Hope" Hope could hear the hitch in his voice as he spoke, and her heart broke even more.  
"I'm so sorry Hope," he whispered. "I'm sorry"  
Hope's stomach dropped as that icy confession filled her ears. She was confused and scared and beyond worried.

"Why Landon?" was all she could muster out as she tripped over her own tongue. The heavy breathing on the other end of the phone sent shivers down her spine, and made her eyes fill with tears.

"Landon" she cried into the phone, the tears streaming down her face now and her breathing ragged and torn.

"I have to go, Hope."   
"Landon, no!" Hope screamed, but he was no longer there. What had she done? Did she wait too long?

She cradled the phone against her chest.  
Was that it? Were they done? Hope felt her heart break deep inside. As it shattered, she found it hard to breathe and all she really wanted to do was curl into her bed and cry.  
Hope's phone went off again, but this time it was Josie, but she didn't care. She was done with the phone, she was done with everything.

Hope let it go to voicemail the first three times it rang, but when she glanced at the phone with teary eyes and saw the text that Josie was going to call her dad, Hope finally answered back.   
She told Josie she would meet her in the hotel lobby soon, so they could go for dinner. The last thing she needed was her Dad showing up and making things worse.

Hope cleaned herself up, splashing water on her face and trying to make it look like she hadn't just been crying nonstop.  
When Hope felt somewhat decent on the outside, she slowly made her way downstairs to meet Josie. Josie wasn't actually waiting in the lobby, instead sitting in her car outside. She honked and waved, letting Hope know she was there.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Josie asked, noticing the puffiness in Hope's face once she climbed into the front seat.  
Hope nodded. "I'm fine"  
Josie gave her a quick glance over, not buying her story.  
"Does this have to do with Landon?"   
Hope let out a deep breath and stifled back the cries nestled deep within.  
"Did you two break up?"  
Hope shook her head. "We were never together"  
Josie sucked in her breath in astonishment. "Could have fooled me. With the way he looks at you, you'd think you'd hung the moon or something"  
Hope didn't say anything.   
"I'm going to be blunt, Hope," Josie said sternly.   
Hope rolled her eyes. "You are so much like your sister"  
Josie disregarded Hope's smug comment, instead choosing to continue her train of thought. "How do you feel about him, Hope? Like deep down inside, how does he make you feel?"  
"I don't know," Hope whispered.  
"That's bullshit and you know it," Josie exclaimed. "You just don't want to admit it." Josie took a breath, giving Hope a moment to think. "Love is scary, Hope. The thought that someone could become so ingrained in your heart that they have the ability to completely shatter it, is the most terrifying thing ever. But stop thinking of the pain, and start thinking about how amazing it would be if you just let go of all that fear and allow yourself to truly feel it."   
"Besides Hope," Josie continued, "I've never cried that much over someone that I wasn't in love with"  
Hope felt like she had been sucker punched.

Josie was right. 

She was in love with Landon Kirby, and everyone knew it but her.

Hope had to do something. "Hey Jo?" Josie smiled at her and understanding flashed through her eyes. "Say no more, I would do anything for love too"

* * *

Landon was falling into a deep despair. His whole world came crashing down when he learned of Lucia's condition.  
He shouldn't have let it affect him the way it did, especially in front of the team, but he had finally had enough.  
Most of the team had started to fight after getting on the bus, all of them taking different sides. The conflict off the field had started to filter into the game and they were now on a losing streak. 

"This is your fault!" Raf yelled at Landon, after their fifth loss in a row. He pushed at Landon as they were walking into the clubhouse.  
"Fuck you Raf" Landon said, not caring anymore. "You don't even care about this team anyways. Just go to New York already"

Raf tried to go after him, but Wade, Chad and MG stood in the way blocking Landon from view. Kaleb, Ethan and Jed were trying to calm Raf down.  
"This is ridiculous!" MG cried, looking at the two of them. "You guys are brothers, and you are acting like children. Lan, you're my best friend, but you are acting like a complete stranger right now"  
Landon pushed MG off him. "Fuck this" Raf yelled, walking in the opposite direction.

"Grow up," MG said as Landon brushed past him, totally done with both of their shit.  
"And FYI," MG called after Landon, "Lizzie talked to Hope, and the way you are treating her right now isn't fair to her. So smarten up or you will lose more than just these games"

Landon fell to the bench and laid his head in his hands. MG was right. How had he gotten so far away from who he really is? This wasn't him at all. He wasn't normally angry, or neglectful. He didn't treat people this way, especiallynot someone he had deep feelings for.

He had to fix things.  
He got up to look for his phone, but when he bent over to search through his bag, he sensed someone standing beside him.  
Looking up he noticed the team manager glaring at him, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Kirby, my office, now"   
Landon groaned, but followed him into his office knowing that this was serious. Raf was already sitting in one of the chairs, a grimace on his face.   
The manager leaned against the desk, staring at the both of them.  
"The two of you are amazing ballplayers, but lately you've been acting like children. I'm not going to sit here and lecture you about having to get along, but when that tension rolls over and affects my game, that's when I have an issue. The both of you are out of the next two games. Figure your shit out, or it will be longer. You both can go."He waved his hand and pointed at the door. He wasn't up for any more discussions.

Landon stormed out of the office. He refused to even look at Raf and instead packed up all his stuff and headed for the hotel.   
Once he got there, Landon threw his stuff to the floor and curled into the bed pulling the blankets up over his face. He screamed into the pillow to try to release the immense frustration he was feeling inside, but when it had no affect he threw it across the room.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Hope's number. He dialed it with shaky hands and held his breath as it rang. "Please pick up" He muttered, hoping it wasn't too late.  
When she didn't answer, he tossed the phone to the end of the bed and rubbed at his face. Their previous phone call was a complete mess, and Landon hadn't really given her a chance to speak. He just desperately needed to hear her voice, and once he had, he was afraid of breaking down in front of her again so he hung up. He knew it was a mistake, but he was tortured by the idea that he could be losing the only mother he had ever known and now in the process could have lost the only girl he had ever loved. What had he done?

Landon heard a knock at the door and he groaned.

"Room is clean. Go away!"

The knock got louder and more persistent, as though the person on the other side was panicked. "Go away!" He screamed again, but the knocking persisted.  
Landon hopped up from the bed and stomped his way to the door. He threw it open, ready to tell someone off, only to find the one person he had wanted to see the most standing there.  
Her blue eyes were filled with tears, and her lower lip trembled.

"Hope, you’re here--" he said, opening up his arms to her. She held her hand up and shook her head. "We need to talk"

Landon's heart dropped. He did this. This was his fault. He stepped aside to let her in but she hesitated and took a deep breath before brushing past him and walking into the room. 

"Landon, there are some things I need to say to you, and I need you to listen without interrupting, ok?" 

Landon nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, giving her his full attention.

Hope closed her eyes and collected herself, trying to get the courage to say what she needed to say. She had practiced her speech on the plane, going over it again and again in her mind, but being in front of him now, she felt more terrified than ever.

"My whole life has been so structured. I was told what to eat, where to go to school, what classes to take, who to date, what my career was supposed to be, well, I’m sure you get the point. When I finally broke off from my dad and his rules for me, it was the first time I ever felt free. I could be me without any strings attached. I had no room in my life for anything else, or anyone else."  
Hope paced the floor, wringing her hands together.

"No, that's not true. I didn't want to make room for anyone else. I thought being alone meant being free, but in all honesty I didn't know any better. There has never been anyone in my life that I have wanted to spend every moment with. Or anyone that could take my breath away every time I looked at them. Honestly, I didn't even know what love was because I had never been in love before."   
She moved towards him, looking him in the eyes.   
"Until now" she whispered and rolled her eyes up to prevent the tears that had threatened to spill out.

"My heart has always screamed for you Landon, going all the way back to the beginning, but my mind would always push it down and fight it back because I was afraid to lose you. Which is silly because I didn’t even truly have you. Can’t miss what you never had, right?" Hope smiled at him, trying to gain the courage for what she had to say next.

"I'm in love with you, Landon. And I can't sleep, or eat or focus because all I want is to be with you. The whole time you've been gone, I've realized how much I truly needed you in my life. How much I’ve wanted you in my life. After your phone call, I thought I had lost you forever, so I got on a plane. And now here I am, standing in front of you, telling you that I want you. That I choose you, Landon. That I love you and I don’t want to live my life without you"

She let out a breath and stood there, her heart on her sleeve, waiting for him to respond.

Landon's body was frozen. She had flown all the way here to tell him that she loved him. No one had ever done anything like that for him before.

"Landon," she whispered, cutting through his silent admiration, "Say something please

Landon stood up and moved towards her. He thought about telling her he loved her too, but there was something that he had been waiting to do for so long and it couldn’t wait any longer. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in to him, while his other hand tangled itself in her hair, grabbing at it while his lips crashed against hers.  
Hope let herself completely melt into his arms and into his kiss, refusing to hold back any longer.

There was a need inside of her that had been clawing its way to the surface for some time now. She slid her hands up his body, tugging at his shirt and begging against his mouth for him to take it off. He lifted his hands up and she pulled it over his head, throwing it behind her.  
She skimmed her fingers over his chest, feeling the warmth of his body underneath her fingertips. Her touch against his bare skin awoke something within him and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and moving her over to the bed. They fell into a tangled mess, arms and legs intertwined while their mouths explored each other. He lifted her shirt up until it was off completely, and he kissed along her bare shoulders. Hope moaned as Landon's hand glided along her naked skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went. He followed that trail with his mouth, kissing and sucking and enjoying the tremble of her body as he went.  
He moved back up to her lips, kissing them once again, allowing his hands to do the exploring instead.

Her fingers danced along his jaw, scratching at the stubble on his face and a smile tugged along the corner of her mouth. Hope slowly pulled away from his lips breathing heavily. 

"Do you love me Landon?" She asked, her desire more of a need than a want.  
He kissed the tip of her nose and brought his hand up to smooth back her hair. 

"More than anything Hope Mikaelson." 

"Then show me Landon," and she pulled him back in for another kiss.


	21. You Just Need to be Tamed

Hope’s eyes fluttered open against the sunlight pouring into the room. She had her face pressed up against Landon’s bare chest, and his arm wrapped tightly around her. They had spent most of the night making love, and had finally fallen asleep in a heap of intertwined body parts. 

Hope had never been more happy in her entire life, and she owed it all to the man who was softly snoring beside her. 

She propped herself up onto her elbow and peeked at Landon’s sleeping face. He was so peaceful and Hope was so happy she had finally come to her senses. She lightly traced the tip of her finger along his bottom lip, causing him to stir and tilt his head in her direction.

“Morning” he whispered, his eyes still shut tight. His lips curled into a smile and Hope continued to trace her finger along them. “Why don’t you replace that finger with your mouth?” Landon moaned, bringing his other arm around and pulling her into an embrace. She squealed and tilted her head up until her mouth was hovering just over his. “Like this?” she whispered, flicking her tongue out and licking his upper lip. His eyes popped open and he growled as his hands tangled themselves in her hair with a ferocity that Hope had no idea he even possessed until last night. 

“Keep teasing me like that Miss Mikaelson and I’ll never let you go”

Hope grinned and trailed her lips along his jawline until her nose was just under his ear. “Is that a promise?” she whispered, leaning into him. 

He nodded and turned his face so that he could look her in the eyes. “I love you Hope” he said, brushing back the small amount of her hair that had fallen into his face. His thumb remained on her cheek and he grazed it along her cheekbone, admiring the way her lips curled up as he spoke. She leaned in and kissed him, taking advantage of the moment. He tightened his grip and twirled her around until it was her head on the pillow and he was the one hovering over her. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Landon could see Hope’s phone vibrating, and although she told him last night to ignore it, he couldn’t help but see the name that flashed across the screen.

He groaned and rolled over, grabbing the phone in his hand. “I really hate that I’m saying this, but I think you need to answer it.” 

Hope brought her hands up to her face and rubbed at her eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout that she hoped would make Landon forget the phone and nibble on it instead.

“As tempting as that is Hope,” Landon said, catching on, “It’s your dad. And I don’t think he is going to stop calling.”

Hope scrunched her face up in distaste and held out her hand so Landon could drop it against her open palm. 

The phone had stopped ringing and another voicemail was left in its place. 

Hope pressed her dad’s number and brought the phone to her ear. Landon laid his head against her shoulder and used his fingers to draw hearts on Hope’s stomach. 

“Hey Daddy,” she said, slapping at Landon’s hand and giggling softly.

Hope’s body suddenly stiffened, and Landon lifted his head up to look at her. Her face was frozen in a grimace, listening intently. She let out a huff of air and sat up, pulling the sheet to wrap around her body. 

“I know,” she said to the other voice on the phone, “But this was important!” She sighed. “How was I supposed to know?” Landon could see the fury in her eyes, and even though the room was warm, he could see her shoulders shake. 

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow night.” Her eyes landed on Landon’s face, watching him as her father spoke. “No” she said softly, lowering her gaze. Landon was beyond curious what they were talking about, but figured from Hope’s reaction it had something to do with him. 

“Please don’t do that,” She begged. “I’ll be there, I promise.”

She hung up the phone and stood there, her head hung low and her breathing ragged.

“Everything ok?” Landon asked, going to her. She blinked back the tears and wrapped her arms around his waist. “He’s not happy I left New Orleans” she said, leaning her cheek against his chest. “He apparently had dinner plans with clients and they were expecting me. He says I embarrassed him by running off.” She sighed and looked up at him. 

“But I think what he is most upset about is that he was hoping I would reunite with Roman”

“So what does this mean?” Landon asked, moving his hand through her hair and brushing it back.

“I have to go back but I told him tomorrow night. I’m not leaving you” 

Landon dropped his hand until it landed in hers and he pulled her over to the bed. 

“And I’m guessing he isn’t a fan of mine, right?”

Hope laughed. “You’d guess right. But I don’t care what he thinks.”

She pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him. “I plan on making the most of my time here” she purred, eyeing him up and down. “So let’s not waste anymore of it with talks of my father.”

* * *

The night before Hope was leaving, she laid in Landon’s arms, perfectly content. 

“Do you really have to go?” he asked, twirling her hair around his finger.

“If I don’t show my face there tomorrow night, my dad will send the troops out to come get me. Besides, your suspension will be over and you need to get your focus back.”

Landon leaned over her and kissed the tip of her nose. “You aren’t a distraction, you know” 

“I know. But having me here isn’t going to stop the hard truths of what you need to do. You need to talk to Raf, and you need to work this out.”

Landon groaned. “You know I can’t do that, Hope. He’s been a complete ass to me, and to you!” 

Hope cupped Landon’s face in her hands so she could look Landon in the eyes. “Things aren’t going to get any better if you don’t at least try. You taught me that”

Landon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Are you using my words to get back at me?”

Hope grinned and winked at him, “Maybe” she teased, pulling him in and kissing him gently. 

“Fine. If you can go back and face your father, then I guess I can talk to Raf”

“Good,” she said smiling, closing the distance between them and interlocking their lips together once again.

* * *

Hope had been on the plane for hours, and she was grateful when they finally landed. She stood up and stretched out before reaching into the overhead bin for her bag. As she pulled the bag out, a note slipped out and fluttered to the floor. 

“Excuse me, Miss” a warm voice behind her said. “I think this is yours”

The lady handed Hope the note and smiled. “Thank you,” Hope said, offering a smile back. 

She opened the note and immediately recognized Landon’s scribbled writing. 

_ " _ _ In case you need some extra motivation, you are stronger than you think. I’ll always have your back, no matter what _ _ ~Love Landon” _

She smiled and tucked the note into her back pocket. Her dad had let her know that he would have a car waiting for her once she landed, and she groaned when she saw the long black limo with their family crest on the side. She slid into the car and leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes.

“You look good,” said a familiar voice that made her skin crawl. She opened her eyes only to find her ex, Roman Sienna, sitting across from her. 

‘What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Is that anyway to treat your fiance?” he asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Ex,” Hope reminded him, “And we were never engaged”

Roman poured himself a drink and smirked at Hope. “Give it time”

Hope scoffed in disgust. “You and I will never be anything Roman. Get that through your thick skull”

“Hmm, yeah, I did hear that you were infatuated with some jock” he sneered as the word came out of his mouth. “But how long will that last before you run off again? Face it Hope, you can’t commit. You don’t have it in you to stay put”

“By that logic,” Hope replied, “what makes me being with you any different?”

Roman chuckled. “Well, see, I don’t care if you run. Because I know you will always come back. You’re a stallion Hope, you just need to be tamed”

“You’re an asshole, and I will never change my mind on that”

“Do you honestly think I care what you think of me Hope? You aren’t anything to me other than a name.” He finished his drink and looked at her with a smug smile. 

“Right,” Hope said, rolling her eyes. “Because my father is really the one you want. Tell me Roman, does he approve of all your ‘extracurricular’ activities with other women? Especially since you want to marry his daughter?”

“Who do you think introduces me to these woman, Hope? I’m the son he always wanted. And don’t think that I need you to keep that position, because I don’t. The only thing I need is a marriage license stating that I am legally allowed to take over the business. And since you are the only actual Mikaelson, I’m stuck with you.”

“Lucky me.” Hope sneered. “You know, I’d say marry Josie, but you aren’t really her type are you?” Hope teased. 

“Considering she is a Saltzman, it doesn’t work. But, that union is actually proving to be quite useful actually. The Parks are royalty overseas, and the marriage will bring big things for the company. See, even Josie is doing what is right for the family. Face it blue eyes, we are meant to be. So ditch the loser and come back home where you belong”

“Don’t call me that,” Hope said through gritted teeth. “And Landon isn’t a loser. He’s way better than you will ever be, and it didn’t take long for me to come to that conclusion.”

“Your dad will never allow you to be with him. You know that right?”

“I don’t care what my dad thinks. He doesn’t get to choose who I love” Hope fired back.

“And Lizzie is dating a baseball player, yet he doesn’t stick his nose in her business. So why me?”

Roman shook his head. “Don’t even get me started on that vapid excuse of a human. You know, you really traded down with that sister. You should have just stuck with Josie.”

“Careful what you say next, Roman, because I am so close to smashing that champagne bottle over your head and stabbing you with the shards.”

Roman laughed. “Stop being so dramatic, blue eyes. It doesn’t look good on you”

Hope scowled and pulled out her phone to text Landon.

**(Hope) “I hate this already. I miss you”**

She didn’t expect a reply back because she knew his suspension was up and so he was probably at the field, getting in as much practice as he could to make up for the lost days.

When the limo pulled up to the house, Hope could see her Father waiting for her. 

The driver opened the door and Klaus offered his daughter his hand.

“My darling Hope, so glad you could join us” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Finally” he added with a sneer.

Hope gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Why did you have to send Roman to pick me up?”

Klaus smiled. “Why wouldn’t I? He was devastated when you left him Hope. I was hoping the two of you could work things out”

“I don’t want to work things out with him. He’s a snake and you know that. I never wanted to be with him in the first place.”

“When are you going to learn that you are a Mikaelson, and that means you do what is best for our family, not yourself. No one cares what you want. It’s business, Hope. Now go put your things away and get dressed for dinner. There are new dresses in the closet for you. I suggest the red one”

“And if I don’t?” Hope prodded. 

Klaus wrapped his large hand around Hope’s wrist. “You will not embarrass me again, daughter. So be mindful of what you say”

He let go and walked off, throwing his arm around Roman’s shoulders and laughing with him over something. 

Hope rubbed at her wrist. “Welcome home” she whispered to herself, blinking back the tears.


	22. Now Smile for the Camera

“Ah, there’s my darling daughter,” Klaus rose to greet Hope as she entered the dining room for dinner. He kissed her warmly on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Don’t embarrass me” he whispered before letting her go. 

He turned back to the men sitting around the table, all in dark suits. Roman stood up and walked over to them, taking Hope’s hand and kissing it. She glared at him and pulled her hand away, wiping it on the long sleeveless red dress that she had begrudgingly put on. 

“You all know my beautiful daughter, Hope.” Klaus announced, beaming with fake pride. They all nodded and mumbled some quick greetings. 

Roman pulled out a chair next to him and offered it to Hope. “My love” he recited, putting on a show. 

Hope hated everything about this and everything in her was screaming at her to turn around and run, but she feared what her father would do if she didn’t obey.

She sat down and meekly thanked Roman, who took his seat next to her. 

“So Miss Mikaelson,” one of the investors said, turning his attention to her once she sat down, “We heard the happy news. When is the big day?” 

Hope’s eyes widened. “What are you--” but Roman intervened before she could finish her question,  “Oh you know, women are so picky about their wedding days. She’s still in shock that it’s even happening. But I told her, if you want me, you have to marry me” He let out a bellowing laugh, which was followed by the others laughing as well. They all feared Roman as much as they feared Klaus, and as Hope looked around at them, she could see just how tight the strings her dad had on his puppets.

“And a happy union it will be” Klaus said, raising his glass. “Let’s toast”

“How about a picture of the happy couple?” Hope only just noticed the photographer in the corner, and she finally understood why her father wanted her here. This was all a game to him. A way to win over the public and make it seem like they were all one big happy family. And probably a way to prove to Hope that no matter how free she thought she was, it was only by the mercy of her father.

“I don’t think so” She grumbled, turning away. 

“Nonsense my dear,” Roman exclaimed, throwing his arm around Hope’s shoulders and making her skin feel dirty.. “Now smile for the camera”

Hope watched her father as his eyes dared her to disobey. She clenched her teeth together and faked a smile, looking back at the photographer. 

“Wonderful!” Klaus said, and as soon as his eyes were off Hope, she batted Roman’s arm away and shifted her chair away from him. He chuckled and laid his hand on her thigh, squeezing it. “Don’t make this harder on yourself than it already is. Just give in. It will be better for you.” He let go of her thigh and turned back to the conversation at the table. Hope’s eyes stung with fear and fury, and as hard as she fought it, she couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks.

She spent the rest of the dinner glaring at her dad and Roman, completely disengaged from conversation and counting down the time until she could get out of this place.

How dare they lie about everything, especially about an engagement. The anger inside of her was fueled with more hatred than she ever had before, and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back once everyone left. Her hands were clenched into fists, and the stress from her fingernails pressing into her palms created indented half moon marks that stung once she finally uncurled her fingers.

As soon as Klaus closed said his goodbyes and closed the door, Hope was livid and cornered him. 

“How dare you tell everyone that I am marrying Roman!” she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

Klaus just rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tell them anything that wasn’t true”

Hope was dumbfounded. “I will NEVER marry him. I don’t want to be with him. Why don’t you care about that?”

Klaus walked away from her. “You can talk to me when you’ve calmed down. Go have a bath or something.”

Hope chased after him. “No, we aren’t done” She grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him around. “I love Landon. And I will be with him. You have no control over me anymore”

Klaus’s eyes glinted with amusement. “You think you love that boy, but you don’t. I know what’s best for you Hope, and a no good foster kid isn’t who I want my daughter associated with.”

“You don’t even know him,” Hope cried. She looked over at Roman who was quietly enjoying the little show being played out in front of him. 

“I know enough about him to know that he is garbage, and if you must insist on seeing him, then I have no choice but to have you move back here right away.”

“You are going to force me to come back?” Hope repeated. “Are you even listening to yourself?” 

“You don’t think that you were actually on your own do you? I’ve been there every step of the way Hope. You live where I choose for you to live. I was entertaining you with the notion that you were on your own.”

Hope’s mouth opened as she remembered Roman’s words in the car. 

_ A stallion that needs to be tamed _

“You’re trying to tame me? Is that where Roman got that phrase from? Is my life a game to you?” 

“Everything you do, I know about dear daughter. So please stop making yourself look like a fool." He waved his hand at her dismissively. "And now I’m done with these silly notions of yours. You will say goodbye to that boy and you will do as I ask. Roman is your future, Hope. And if you don’t like it, too bad, because you will not dishonor your name and you will not dishonor me.”

“I don’t want anything to do with your name, or you. Not anymore.” Hope blurted out, bringing shock to her father’s face for the first time in a long time. 

That shock quickly turned to fury and Klaus grabbed her by the arm. 

“If you choose that boy over your family, then we’re done. It’s him, or me, Hope. I will strip you of everything, including your name. And don’t think I don’t know about that little studio of yours.”

“You can’t have that” Hope cried, her face draining of all color. “I didn’t use your money for it.”

“Haven’t you learned anything, Hope? I can have whatever I want.”

Klaus let her go and walked away. “Get out. I’m done with you for now. I will give you some time to think about it, and hopefully you come to your senses”

Hope felt Roman’s hand on her shoulder and she slapped it off. 

“Poor little blue eyes.” He mocked. “Daddy won’t let her have what she wants anymore. This spoiled rich girl behaviour isn’t flattering Hope. But,” He ran his finger along her jaw, “We could work something out. He loves me, and I could convince him to let you keep your precious little studio and maybe even your boy toy. Just give me what I want.”

Hope spit in his face. “I will never marry you” 

He wiped his face and smirked. “I guess you made your choice then”

Roman turned swiftly and followed Klaus out of the room, leaving Hope standing there in a beautiful dress, and tears streaming down her face.

* * *

“When are you coming home?” Lizzie whined on the other end of the phone.  “It’s lonely without my best friend and my boyfriend. I don’t know what to do with myself”

Hope softly sighed. “I’m meeting with Josie today to go over her idea. I have a ticket for tomorrow. Believe me when I say that I can’t wait to leave. I hate it here so much”

Lizzie could hear the hurt in Hope’s voice and she softened. “What happened?”

Hope took a deep breath. “He told me I had to forget about Landon. And if I don’t..” Hope stifled down a sob. “If I don’t walk away, then he will take everything from me. And I know that I said I never cared about my name, or the family business, but it’s my name Lizzie. It’s who I am. What am I without my name?”

Hope could hear the soft breaths of Lizzie on the other end. Her friend didn’t know what to say, and Hope couldn’t blame her. “Will he really be that drastic?” She finally asked. 

“You know better than anyone that my dad doesn’t bluff about things like that. And he really doesn’t approve of Landon.”

“Why not? Landon’s practically perfect--well, mostly anyways” Lizzie interjected, trying to make sense of this.

“Because he’s not Roman” Hope muttered sadly. "And I'm nothing more than a chess piece for him. He doesn't care about anything else."

“Well, you have your paintings, and your studio, so it’s not like you would need the money from him” Lizzie tried to rationalize.

“I know, but it's not about money." Hope whined, "It’s just, why can’t he love me as much as he loves Roman?” There. She said it. She hated that she still craved her father's affections and approval, and that ate at her more than anything. 

“I don’t know Hope. I wish I knew what to tell you.” Lizzie’s tone was somber and Hope could tell that for once, Lizzie was at a loss for words. “Anything I can help with?” she finally asked.

“No, but thank you. I’ll be ok” Hope tried to say it with conviction, but she knew she wasn’t fooling anyone, especially Lizzie.

“Hey Hope?” Lizzie added, before hanging up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t hide this from Landon, ok? Don’t let your dad win”

Hope nodded. “Ok. Bye Liz’’

Hope hung up and cradled the phone to her chest. She didn’t know what she would have done without Lizzie’s support all these years and she was beyond grateful for her friendship.

* * *

Later that night, Hope called Landon.

“Hey clumsy girl” He answered and the sound of his voice immediately soothed the ragged pieces of her heart.

“Hey baseball boy” Hope tried to sound cheerful but Landon saw right through it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything, but I don’t want to say it all over the phone. When are you coming home?”

“I have another week and then I’m back. Are you still in New Orleans?”

“Yeah, but I go home tomorrow. Lizzie is really missing me, and MG, of course” Hope laughed. She hadn’t really done that in a while and it felt good. 

Even Josie could tell she was distracted earlier, but she didn’t press Hope for details. Hope assumed she would find out eventually so she didn’t really need to share.

“I miss you” Landon said softly, and Hope pictured him laying in his bed, his wild curls framing his face and a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I wish I was there with you,” Hope murmured. 

“You know, I’m really liking this side of you,” Landon teased. 

“What side?”

“The side that isn’t afraid to tell me how you feel”

“Oh” Hope mumbled. “That side.”

There was a small silence before Hope spoke again. 

“Have you talked to Raf?”

She could hear Landon take a deep breath. “Not yet”

“But you are going to right?”

“Yeah. After our last game. I don’t want to add any more tension to the team. It isn’t fair for them to be in the middle of our fight. But there has been a truce since the suspension, so it hasn’t been so bad.”

“How have you guys been doing? I haven’t been able to check out any games.”

“We finally won, so I’d say better. But I’m pretty sure it's because of you”

Hope laughed. “Me?”

“You’re my good luck charm. Don’t you know that?”

“I wouldn’t give me all the credit, Landon. You don’t need me to win games”

“Maybe not to win games,” Landon countered, “but I do need you”

Hope sucked in her breath. The ache in Landon's voice spoke volumes. She had never had anyone need her before, and she had always figured she didn't need anyone either. Sure, she had Lizzie, but that was different. Being in love with Landon made her feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt. But that love also created this burning inside of her, a fire that gave her strength to stand up and fight for herself, and for him. The ultimatum her father gave her still weighed heavily on her heart, and talking to Landon right now made the despair she was trying to hide from him echo through her response.

“I need you too Landon.” She finally squeaked out, not able to say it with as much conviction as she wanted.

Deep down, Hope knew that she could never follow her father’s wishes. She loved Landon and she refused to give him up. 

Still, she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of her dad’s unforgiving temper when things didn’t go his way. And she wasn't sure how this was ultimately going to affect her relationship. 

Was their love strong enough to survive the storm her father had brewing?

"I should go," she whispered into the phone. She sniffled back the sob that was stuck in her chest. "I love you" she added, before finally hanging up and releasing all the bottled up pain from deep within.


	23. What Picture?

The last few games for the Stallions went better than Landon had expected. The tension on the field seemed to have quelled quite a bit since the suspension, and Landon's mood changing overall. Raf had grown quiet, and kept out of Landon's way, which definitely eased things. The team’s manager seemed to be pleased with their efforts, and the atmosphere in the clubhouse was less tense. 

Still, he had promised Hope that he would talk to Raf, and even though he knew she was right, he was still dreading having to do so. 

After the game and Landon had showered and packed up all his stuff, he looked around for Raf. 

“Hey, Chad? Have you seen Raf?” 

The third baseman shrugged. “Have you tried the steam room?”

Landon shook his head. “Not yet. Hey, great play today. You really saved my ass.” He clapped Chad on the shoulder and took off in the direction of the steam room. 

He noticed that a few of the guys were in there, but no Raf. 

He tried to think back to where he last saw him after they got off the field, but nothing came to mind. 

“Yo, Lan? You coming with us to celebrate?” MG had come back in looking for him.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I want to talk to Raf first.”

MG flicked him a look of curiosity. “Really?”

Landon nodded. “I’ll behave. I just need to talk to him. I promised Hope”

MG smirked. “That girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Glad you two finally got your head out of your asses and realized that”

Landon flipped his finger up at MG and scoffed, causing MG to break down into laughter. 

“Hope you find Raf, but call if you need backup”

Landon nodded. “Yup”

Landon finally found Raf sitting in the dugout just off the field. 

“Hey” Landon said, gingerly taking a seat next to him.

Raf had his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes were closed. 

“Hey” he said, not moving.

Landon didn’t know what to say or even where to begin, but it was Raf who finally broke the silence. 

“I spoke to my dad.”

“Oh” was all Landon was able to manage.

Raf opened his eyes and looked at Landon. He could see his own pain reflected behind them, and even though they had been fighting before, Landon finally understood. 

“I’m sorry Lan” He sighed and Landon watched as his face contorted with an array of mixed emotions. Raf sighed and lowered his eyes. 

“You were right” he whispered after a long pause. “I was jealous of you”

Landon simply nodded, remaining silent. 

“I was an ass” Raf chuckled, trying to hide the gnawing sadness within him. 

“Yeah, you really were” Landon agreed. He knew that there was so much that needed to be said between the two brothers, yet somehow , without even speaking a word, they both seemed to understand what the other was thinking. 

Landon knew that Raf needed his forgiveness, and Raf knew that Landon needed his brother, and his family. 

“What I said, about mom and dad--” Raf’s voice was low, the shame dipping in and out like a paintbrush on a canvas, “They are your family too.”

Landon stifled back a sob. “Thank you.” He lifted his hand and curled it into a fist, wondering if Raf remembered the promise they made back when they were kids.

Raf flicked his eyes up at Landon’s curled hand and smiled. 

“Yeah,” Raf said, making his own fist and lightly bumping it against Landon’s. “All in”

“I can’t believe you still remember that” Raf chuckled. 

“You were my first friend, Raf” Landon reminisced sadly. “When we made that promise all those years ago to always be brothers and to have each other’s back, it was the first time I ever felt like someone truly cared for me. It was you and me against the world”

“It will never be the same again, will it?” Raf mused, not sure whether he was talking more to Landon or himself. 

“Probably not” Landon answered anyways, “But it doesn’t mean that our friendship is a lost cause. We just have a lot of work to do, but I’m willing to put effort into it if you are”

Raf let out a deep breath. “Yeah, me too”

Another moment of silence made Landon wonder if he should go, but there was hesitation to leave Raf alone. “Hey,” he finally said, “A bunch of us are going out to celebrate. Come with us. You know it would be good for the team to see us getting along”

Raf took a moment to think but eventually nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

He got up and followed Landon into the clubhouse. 

“Hey Lan?” he asked, making Landon turn around and look at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad you got the girl” 

Landon smirked. “Me too”

“You should bring her home to meet the family. I really think my mom would like that”

Landon nodded, a wistful look crossing his features. “Yeah, I think I will. Thanks Raf” 

* * *

  
  
“Yo! Threes! Alpha!” the guys cheered when Landon and Raf walked in. Half the team was already sitting around the table drinking. 

MG waved at Landon and motioned to a chair beside him.

“Surprised to see the two of you here together,” MG said as soon as Landon sat down.  “Everything good between you two now?”

Landon nodded. “Yeah, I think so” He flicked his eyes over to Raf who was talking to Chad. 

“Good” MG stated, pushing a drink in Landon’s direction. “Got you this to celebrate”

Landon rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t drink” 

MG clapped his friend on the back. “It’s a virgin, don’t worry.” Landon thanked him and took the drink. 

“Oh! Speaking of-- someone told me that Hope paid you a little visit on your time off…”

Landon choked on his drink, spitting it out over the table in front of him. “Does Lizzie ever keep her mouth shut?!”

MG chuckled. “One of the things I love about her really” he joked, winking at his friend. 

“Yup, didn’t need to hear that” Landon mumbled, wiping himself and the table off. 

Landon heard his name being called and he looked across the table to see Wade looking at him expectantly. Once he felt like he had Landon's attention, Wade motioned with his head towards Raf, who was clearly still lost in his own head. Landon stood up and clinked on his glass, getting everyone else’s attention. 

“Let’s toast” He cheered, a plan to draw Raf out quickly forming in his mind. “To the best damn center fielder we know! But Raf, don’t expect us to go easy on you when you become a Yankee”

He raised his glass in the air and the team mimicked him. “To Raf!” They cheered, bringing a smile to Raf’s face. A silent thank you floated across the room and Landon tilted his head down in a slight nod. MG leaned in once Landon had sat down. “That was mighty noble of you” he whispered into Landon’s ear. 

Landon shrugged. “The team needs us to be on the same page. That’s the only way we are going to play well. I didn’t do it for him.”

MG clucked his tongue. “I thought you were good?”

“We are. For the most part anyways. But there’s personal things, and that’s between me and Raf. No one else”

“Gotcha,” MG replied, throwing Landon a quick smile in understanding.

“Hey uh, mind if I skip out? I want to catch Hope before she goes to sleep”

MG shrugged, knowing that this was never really Landon’s scene anyways. “Sure, talk to you tomorrow?”

Landon nodded. “Yeah. Hey guys, I’m out.” The table booed and Landon only swatted his hand out at them waving them off before he left. He shook his head and laughed to himself. 

Once he got to the hotel he tore off his clothes and threw on his sweats before crawling into bed and calling Hope. 

“Hey” she answered on the first ring. His heart instantly sped up at the sound of her voice.

“Hi” he replied, his voice soft and warm.

“How was your night?” Hope was finally home after having been in New Orleans, and even Landon could notice the difference in the intensity of her voice. Whatever had happened while she was there had Hope on edge, and she still refused to tell him about it until he came home. 

“I can’t wait to hold you in my arms” he whispered into the phone, the longing in his voice evident. 

“Is that all?” she purred, charging the air and making Landon’s body feel like it was electrified. 

“Oh you are so evil” he teased, but not hiding the desperation he was feeling. 

Hope sighed. “I really miss you Landon” her mood quickly changed. “We might have to rethink this whole being away from each other thing” 

“Oh?” Landon’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. “Does this mean you would come with me next time?”

Hope didn’t say anything but Landon could almost picture her nodding her head. 

“What time will you be here tomorrow?” She asked, shifting the topic of conversation. 

“Evening probably?” Landon guessed. He would have left sooner, but the team’s manager had this thing about the team travelling together. 

“Ok” Hope mumbled softly. 

“You sure everything is ok?” Landon asked in concern and Hope’s immediate silence was a telling answer. 

“Baby, “ he whispered, the pet name rolling off his tongue for the first time. His heart felt like a lead weight in his chest, and his eyelids fell to trap the tears burning behind them. 

“I love you Hope” 

It was all he could say to her in that moment. But he hoped it was enough to ease the sudden tension between them.

“I love you too” She finally whispered. “Hurry home, ok?”

He whispered a small “yeah” almost without thinking. “Goodnight Hope”

He hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. Had Hope regretted what happened between them? 

Landon couldn’t help the thought of Roman that crossed his mind. Did she see him when she was back there? Had that stirred feelings within her? 

Landon’s night was fitful and he felt more exhausted in the morning than he had in awhile.

His muscles felt tight against his skin and his throat was dry. His mood wasn’t particularly good either and he found himself snapping at the maid as she came in to clean his room. 

MG was waiting for him downstairs, but the usual smirk on his face was replaced with something else. His eyes were dark, and Landon caught sight of a newspaper clenched tightly in his hand. 

“You look like shit” he said as Landon got closer. “Does that mean you’ve already seen the picture?”

Landon shook his head. “What picture?”

MG’s face dropped. “I’m really sorry” and he handed Landon the paper. 

There on the front page was a headline that Landon couldn’t miss. 

“ _ Mikaelson heir says yes! The union of the century is finally happening!” _

Under the headline was a picture of Hope and Roman, his arm around her at the dinner table. She was wearing a long red dress and she looked amazing. Klaus stood off to the side, beaming and raising his glass in celebration.

Landon threw the paper down. “This is bullshit” he said, his mood teetering on the edge of fury.

“She didn’t say anything to you? I tried asking Lizzie but she said it was none of my business”

Landon swiftly turned and glared at his friend. “It isn’t, so drop it”

MG stepped back and lifted his hands up. “Hey. whoa. I’m on your side.”

Landon sighed. “There has to be an explanation,” He said, trying to convince MG but also himself. “There has to be” he repeated, but he thought back to his fears last night. Is this why she was so distant on the phone? Was he really going to lose her this quickly? 

Landon’s heart felt like it had been torn into shreds, and until he was home and with Hope, nothing was going to make him feel better. 

MG patted him on the back. “Let’s go.” 

MG didn’t know how to help, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible for this whole mess. After all, he was the one who set them up, and now he was wondering if that was a mistake. 

Landon's face was masked, not allowing the chaos he was feeling to be readable to anyone who looked at him in that moment. 

He simply nodded at MG, and then popped his headphones in, drowning out the world around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick with me. You know the saying, "What goes up, must come down?" Well in this case, what goes down must come up.. so keep that in mind before being too angry at me as this story progresses


	24. What Did You Choose?

Landon stood in the elevator, his finger hovering over the button for the fourth floor. He had hours to think about the picture in the paper, and his mind created all sorts of scenarios to go along with it. Admittingly, he didn’t look at the picture closely, so he couldn’t remember Hope’s expression, but he did remember the way Roman’s arm was draped across her shoulders, and the burn that it caused deep within his own heart. 

The way he was feeling, he couldn’t confront Hope. He was balancing his emotions between sadness and fury and he knew that it wouldn’t bode well for their new relationship if he stepped even an inch out of the box he had shut himself into.  He probably should have told her, rather than keeping her waiting, but he was not thinking clearly, and he just didn’t have it in him to even open his phone. 

His jammed his hand over the button for his own floor, hating himself for being such a coward. His eyes drifted up, almost as though he could see her through the floor, and he bit down on his lower lip, chewing on it until it drew blood. Things had been so amazing with her, but now he was questioning whether or not it was all a lie. 

As soon as he locked his front door behind him, he threw his bag in the corner and dragged himself to the couch. He threw himself down, his face falling into his hands, and swallowed back the warm copper liquid he had swirling around in his mouth. Time had no meaning to him anymore as he wallowed in self pity there on his couch. Hope should be in his arms right now, and he should be falling asleep to the sound of her soft breaths, but instead, he was here feeling more alone than he ever had before. 

When he heard a knock on his door, he knew without even looking that it would be Hope on the other side. He dragged himself up, and slowly made his way to the entrance, not sure what to do or if he could even face her.

He hesitated with his palm flat against the doorknob before opening it up to her, but when he finally did, the first thing he saw was her watery blue eyes, and he had to steel himself against the waves of emotion that blasted him the moment he saw her face. 

“You are home” She whispered, a part of her not wanting to believe it, because then that would mean that he had purposely avoided her. Her lip trembled as she spoke, and Landon's heart fluttered wildly against his wishes.

“I am.” he said coldly, moving aside to let her in. His indifference scared her, and for the first time since meeting, the chills that ran down her spine were not good.

She hugged her arms around her chest and stepped in, allowing Landon to close the door behind her. 

She walked towards his couch, but stopped and Landon could see her chest heaving up and down as she gulped back deep breaths. Landon’s resolve softened as his heart recognized the pain that was contorting her body right in front of him, but he couldn’t forget the picture in the paper, and he had to know why.

“Landon,” Hope finally got out, turning to face him, her eyes full of questions. “Why didn’t you come to me? Lizzie said MG has been back for hours and I don’t---” but the question hung in the air unfinished. She shook her head as if she was trying to release the thoughts that kept clinging to her like a sticky tar, and she looked as though she was going to drown in the thick of it. 

Her eyes begged him for an answer, but all he could mutter out was “I saw the picture”

Nothing registered in her face, and he wondered if she was just playing dumb for his sake. 

“I said, I _saw_ the picture Hope. You know, the one announcing your engagement to Roman” He couldn’t help the extra snark that he added to Roman’s name, because even the thought of it on his tongue made him want to heave his lunch, not that he had much to begin with.

He watched as conflicting emotions travelled across her features. She went from having no idea what he was talking about, to suddenly remembering that night and looking more guilty than he had pictured in his head.

Her face drained of color, and her knees immediately weakened, making her teeter in her spot. 

Landon’s arms shot out and caught her as she fell, keeping her from smashing her head against the table. 

For a moment Landon almost thought she had fainted, but the slowed breathing against his arms and the flutter of her eyelashes against his cheek told him otherwise. 

Once she was safely on the couch, he dropped his hands to his sides and sat on the opposite end, staring at her, waiting. 

He watched as her eyes opened and closed but the effort of that small action was thick and heavy and Landon wondered what was taking her so long.

Once she finally spoke, her voice was raw and cracked in a high pitched sound that broke through Landon’s facade immediately. 

“That picture is a lie” 

Hope closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her face, wiping away at it as though she was crying, but no tears had fallen down her face. 

The action confused Landon, but for Hope it was a way to hold herself together, because she was on the edge of a breakdown and it took everything within herself to control it. She shifted herself closer to Landon so he could hear her, because she wasn’t sure even at this distance, that she would be able to speak normally. 

“I don’t want to be with Roman. I’ve never wanted to be with Roman” Her voice barely registered as a whisper, and Landon could barely hear it over the mad thumping of his own heart.

“Then why--” but Hope stopped him. “Because my dad loves him. And he has never given up on the idea of us being together.”

She couldn’t hold back any longer. A great tremor overtook her and her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. 

All the anger that Landon had been holding onto dissipated, and he stretched out his arms and pulled her into him. 

He smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head. But she pushed him off and jumped out of his arms. “No, you can’t do that!” She cried, the grief mixing with fury.

“You just assumed that I would be with him?” 

It wasn’t really a question but more of an accusation. 

“After everything I told you that night in the hotel room, after we--” she faltered momentarily, but steadied her gaze and glared at him. “After we made love..." She sucked in a deep breath. "How could you believe something like that Landon? How could you--” but Hope didn’t know how to finish. She was hurt, and angry and yet as she watched his face fall in guilt, her heart swelled with love and it conflicted with what her mind was telling her. Hope felt betrayed, and even though she loved him, it was hard to just brush that aside.

She balled her hands into fists and rubbed at her eyes, grinding away any evidence of tears. She was running on fury now, hardening herself against the emotions that threatened to overtake her at any moment. She narrowed her eyes. “You have no idea what happened in New Orleans” Her voice was hard as she spoke and it cut right through Landon like a knife. 

He waited for her to elaborate, but she didn’t. Instead she glowered at him, her arms strewn across her chest, letting him know by her body language that she was completely closed off from any sort of explanation that he could muster. 

Still, he had to try. He swallowed back the jealousy that was the driving force behind the way he was feeling right now, so that when he spoke he could do it from a level perspective.

“I’m sorry” He took a step towards her.

“I don’t want your apology” she shot back, her defense mechanism springing into action.

“Too bad” He countered. “Listen to me, ok?”

He took another step towards her. “I was jealous. I haven’t had much luck with love in the past. Maybe you can chalk that up to how I grew up, I don’t know. All I know is that something took me over when I saw the way his arm was wrapped around you, like he was saying that you were his. Like you were his fucking possession or something.” Landon took a breath.

“But I am absolutely head over heels, over the moon, completely shoot for the stars in love with you. And the thought of losing you was more than I could handle” Landon pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of things. He knew he overreacted. He had no idea he even had this jealousy inside of him, and he hated himself for it.

“Why would your father do that to you?” Landon couldn’t understand how her dad could care so little for her, that he would force her to marry someone she didn’t even seem to like. 

The fury that Landon had momentarily buried licked at the edges of his emotions, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. But as Landon watched Hope, who was standing there shivering in rage, his anger turned into something more primal. He didn’t need an explanation. He needed her. He wanted her. That was the raw truth of it all. 

He couldn’t just tell her how he was feeling. He needed to show her. He took the final step towards her and wrapped his arms around her wrists, pulling her body into his. He licked his lips as the anticipation of her mouth against his was more than he could handle. He waited for a sign, anything to give him permission to finally kiss her and when her chin tilted in just the slightest of nods, he took that as his cue.  Only this time there was a ferocity in his kiss. An ache that could only be cured by the feel of her lips against his. There was no passion, or sweetness in this moment. It was fire, and fury and a need that expanded far past anything either of them had ever experienced. Landon wanted Hope. She was his. And maybe it was juvenile of him, but he needed her to know it.

When Landon finally pulled away, his focus on her was intense. A sly smile pressed at the corner of his lips and his arms fell down around her waist, tightening his grip. Before Hope could react, Landon pushed her up against the wall closest to them, and claimed her lips once more. She moaned against his mouth, and his lips curled into another smile.

The small table that was against the wall dug into her back, and when she mumbled a quick “ow”, his hand shot out and swiped off the area, throwing a picture frame to the ground and making it shatter glass all around them. 

He chuckled and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table, but still had her back pressed up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as close as she could, before tangling her hands into his dark curls. 

When he finally unlocked his lips from her mouth, and instead trailed his tongue along the curve of her neck, she took the opportunity to use her voice. “Landon, I think--” but a shudder ran through her body as his mouth found a weak spot and she could no longer think straight. 

He must have somehow sensed what she was trying to say, because he scooted his hands underneath her and picked her up once again. Her legs tightened around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Her laughter as he tossed her onto his bed could be heard echoing throughout the apartment, but neither one of them cared all that much how much noise was being made. 

* * *

  
Hope woke up to an empty bed the next morning. "Landon?" She called out, looking around, but quickly heard him moving about in the kitchen.

She slipped on her underwear and grabbed one of Landon's shirts to cover herself up.

She pulled her hair out of her face but quickly realized she had nothing to tie it back with, so she just let it go, the waves cascading down her back. 

She opened the bedroom door and the smell of breakfast wafted into her nose.

"Landon?" She called out once again.

"In here," he called from the kitchen.

Hope smiled and followed the sound of his voice. She found him leaning over the stove, cooking something. She creeped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back. 

"Morning" he whispered, turning the element off and flipping himself around to look into her eyes. 

"Whoa," he exclaimed once he pulled himself out from under her gaze.

"That shirt definitely looks better on you" His eyes worked their way down, settling on her milky white thighs peeking out from the hem of his shirt.

"I could get used to this" 

A pink blush crept across her cheeks and her wide blue eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. He softly traced his finger along the edge of her cheekbone, admiring the way her whole face would light up as he touched her.

"Landon," she breathed out, her lashes fluttering wildly, "We have to talk about something important"

He pressed his lips against her neck, trailing kisses up and down it. "We did all our talking last night" His teeth grazed the spot between her shoulder and her neck and she jumped.

"We did absolutely no talking last night, Landon" She giggled and pulled his face towards hers.

"Oh," he simply said, nudging her bottom lip with his own. She put her palms flat against his chest and used it as leverage to push herself away from him. "I mean it" 

He groaned and threw his hands up. "Ok, ok"

He smoothed back his hair and leaned back against the counter. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hope wasn't sure where to start, and her silence was starting to worry Landon. 

He could see her struggling with whatever it was she needed to say and he wondered if his reaction last night was what was making her hold back.

"When I was in New Orleans," she finally said, her voice much softer than it was a few seconds earlier. "Well, a lot happened actually. But long story short, my dad isn't very happy about me and you" 

"Yeah, I kind of got that after your phone call in the hotel."

Hope shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He has forbidden me to see you. And once my father makes up his mind, nothing can change it."

Landon nervously slicked back his hair. "So what does that mean?"

"Nothing good" Hope mumbled, stepping towards him.

"My dad wants me to choose between you and my family name. If I don't marry Roman, then I can kiss everything I know about myself goodbye"

Landon choked back a breath. "And what did you choose?"

Hope allowed a wistful smile to cross her face. It was hauntingly beautiful and Landon's heart fluttered madly. 

"I'm standing here, aren't I?"

It took a moment for Landon to realize what that meant, but once he did, his face lit up.

He wrapped his arms around her and stifled back his tears. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Hope beamed. "Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it again."


	25. You Really Are Incorrigible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff!

A knock on the door startled them out of their kiss. Landon groaned. "Hold that thought" he said, pressing his fingers to her lips. "I'll get rid of whoever that is"

Hope groaned softly, pulling at his hand as he tried to take off. Landon chuckled. "I promise I won't be long. Especially with the way you look in my shirt" His eyebrow wiggled suggestively making Hope drop his hand and take a swipe at him. He dodged her attack and rolled his eyes, before winking at her.

Hope picked up a cup from the counter and took a sip of the tea that Landon must have made for her. It was her favorite and she felt a warmth in her belly as she realized that Landon must have stocked up on the tea just for her. 

A voice she was very familiar with filled her ears and she rolled her eyes as Lizzie walked into the kitchen. Hope froze as Lizzie's eyes took in her current attire. A sly smile crossed her face and she lit up. "Did I interrupt something?!" She teased. Landon walked in after her, a sheepish grin on his face.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer," he shrugged and Lizzie scoffed. "Damn right I wouldn't"

Lizzie looked back and forth at the two of them standing there, before her eyes fixed themselves on Hope. She reached out and poked at Hope's neck. Her eyes grew wide and her face was frozen between a smirk and disbelief. "Is that a hickey?!" Lizzie's lips parted with mild disgust at the thought of Landon sucking on Hope's neck but her eyes flashed with pride that Hope was getting any action at all.

"What?!" Hope cried, "No!" She put her fingers against her neck where Lizzie had poked her. 

"Oh it is definitely a hickey" Lizzie exclaimed, bringing her phone out to take a picture and show Hope. 

"YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY?!" she cried out at Landon after staring at the picture Lizzie took. "AND DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT?!"

Landon chuckled. "It was the heat of the moment" and he shrugged all nonchalantly about it. Hope fumed. "LANDON!" 

Hope walked over to him and slapped him on the chest, only making him laugh harder.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" 

"Oh, I beg to differ" Lizzie chimed in and Hope growled.

"You're not the one walking around with a giant purple bruise on your neck" Hope grimaced, rolling her eyes. "It's like I'm back in high school"

Lizzie scoffed. "Oh please, Hope. We both know that you wouldn't let anyone near that dainty neck of yours in high school. Even though many people tried." Lizzie laughed at her own comment as Hope's eyes narrowed in her direction. Landon laughed and Hope turned her attention back to him. "Oh no, you don't get to laugh about this" She poked his chest with her finger. "Payback is a bitch, remember that" 

There was a twinkle in her eye that told Landon she wasn't as mad as she let on but somehow he knew she would be making true on her threat later.

"Wait, Lizzie," Hope focused her attention back to her friend. "Why are you here? How did you know I was here?"

"Actually, I'm not here for you. I'm here for him" she said, jabbing her thumb towards Landon.

"Me? Why?" 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Because MG wants to show off his shiny new toy, and I told him I would send you down on my way to Hope's."

Lizzie snickered. "Of course, I had no idea I would find you both in the same place."

"Ugh," Hope muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. 

"Well? What are you waiting for mophead? Go play with your friend and leave me to mine. You can have her back later" 

"Tell MG I'll be a few minutes, Hope and I need to get dressed." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I really hope that's not code for something else" 

"Liz!" Hope cried, throwing her hands up.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs in the lobby when you're ready"

Lizzie stormed out, slamming the door behind her, throwing Hope and Landon into a fit of laughter. 

Landon offered his hand to Hope and she curled her fingers around his.

"Oh! The picture frame!" Hope cried when she noticed the broken frame on the table by Landon's room. All the glass had already been cleaned up but Landon must have put the picture back up anyways. Hope noticed an older couple smiling, and she bent down to take a closer look. "Are these Raf's--your parents?"

Landon looked upon them with admiration. 

"Yeah" 

Hope smiled warmly at him. 

"Actually," he continued, "I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me and meet them"

Hope threw her arms around Landon's neck. "I would love that" she murmured, kissing along his jaw. 

"Ok" Landon replied, distracted by Hope's warm mouth. "Baby?" 

"Mhhm?" 

"If you don't stop, I'm going to drag you into this room, Lizzie and MG be damned." 

"Who?" Hope teased, daring him.

His eyes lit up, the passion evident behind them. "Ok, but I'm going to tell them it was your idea"

He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her into the room.

"Fine with me, oh and Landon?" Hope wiggled her finger at him. "No more hickeys got it?"

Landon blushed. "I can't make any promises"

* * *

Lizzie was indeed a little grumpy at them by the time they had finally met her in the lobby. 

Landon’s cheeks flared red when she glared at him. “Don’t even speak” she growled, pointing out the doors. 

Landon took that as his cue to leave and hopped into the car waiting for him. MG only had a smile on his face, and high fived Landon as soon as he jumped in. 

Lizzie turned her gaze over to Hope. “Enjoy yourself?” but before Hope could respond, Lizzie threw her hand up. “That was rhetorical. I don’t want to know”

Hope shrugged, “Weren’t you the one who told me not to behave?” Hope’s eyes twinkled, which only brought a scowl to Lizzie’s face. “Not when I'm waiting for you!!” she cried, but a smile tugged at her lips, letting Hope know that she really wasn’t as upset as she let on. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Lizzie asked, “Because they won’t be back for awhile”

“Let’s eat,” Hope said, “I seemed to have worked up an appetite” she added, a teasing smirk on her face. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I’m half disgusted but also half proud… this is actually very confusing for me”

Hope laughed and laced her arm through Lizzie’s. “Let’s go. We can walk to the cafe down the street.”

Once Hope had her tea and bagel, her and Lizzie settled into the couches near the window. It was a beautiful day out and the sun felt good on Hope’s face. 

“Do you have any idea how serene you look right now” Lizzie noticed, watching Hope.

“You look happier than I have ever seen you look,” she added, smiling at her friend. 

“I am happy Liz” Hope beamed. “For the first time in a long time”

“So I take it that you told him about your father’s little ultimatum?”

Hope sighed, the warmth draining from her face. “Yeah”

“Do you think your dad will retaliate?” 

“Yup. I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened in curiosity. “About what?”

“Can I transfer the studio into your name? He can’t take it from me if I don’t actually own it”

Lizzie gasped. “What? That’s your baby! He can’t do that”

“You know he can. He will find a way. Please?”

Lizzie nodded. “Of course.”

She examined her friend’s face. The happiness Hope had felt only a few moments before, completely stripped. “I’m sorry Hope.”

Hope shrugged and wiped at her eyes. “It is what it is.”

Hope cleared her throat, determined to change the subject. “Um, so Landon asked me to meet his parents--well, Raf’s parents--but they raised him”

“What did you say?” Lizzie asked, leaning forward. 

“Yes of course. The mom isn’t doing well, I guess. And Landon thinks it would make her happy if I went with him to visit.”

“OH” Lizzie exclaimed. “This is why he was acting weird right? MG said he had gotten some bad news before they left. He also said that Raf and him worked things out. Seems like this trip was good for him.”

Hope looked taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“Well, look at the huge romantic gesture you did-- You flew out there to tell him you love him--if that’s not epic love then what is?”

Hope blushed. “Yeah, I guess” 

“If someone would have told me months ago that Hope Mikaelson would jump on a plane, knock down the door of a hotel and confess her undying love, I never would have believed them”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Come on, Liz”

Lizzie shook her head. “No, it’s true. You’re different with him. I’m really glad you told your dad to shove it.”

“I didn’t exactly tell him that. Although I did threaten to stab Roman with a broken bottle..”

Lizzie laughed. “Oh if only I could have heard that. That guy is a pig”

“Yeah,“ Hope agreed, “If only my dad could see that”

“So why don’t you take Landon to New Orleans and have him actually meet your dad for longer than five minutes? Spend time with him?” 

“I want to ask him to come to Josie’s wedding, well, she already invited him actually but we haven’t talked about it”

“That’s perfect then!” Lizzie exclaimed. “It kind of helps that my sister is impatient. Planning a wedding in a really short timeframe is a lot of work”

Hope snorted. “Look who’s talking?! I think she stole a page out of your book!”

Lizzie feigned offense but couldn’t hide the pride on her face. “Yeah, that’s true”

“Keep that in mind once you decide to tie the knot” Lizzie teased, winking at Hope.

Hope blushed and shook her head. “You’re incorrigible”

“I know.” Lizzie replied, which made the two girls both break out into laughter.

It felt good to hang out with Lizzie. They hadn’t had any time for just themselves lately, and Hope missed her friend. 

“Should we see what the boys are up to?” Lizzie asked, looking at the time. 

Hope nodded. “Sure”

“Think we can convince the boys for a movie night tonight at my house?”

Hope shrugged, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Perfect” Lizzie exclaimed, hugging her friend. “You and Landon can control yourself for a few hours, right?”

“I mean, I can try--” Hope teased, sticking her tongue out. 

Lizzie smirked. “Well, you have a room if you need it”

“Oh god” Hope said, rolling her eyes. “You really are incorrigible”


	26. She Needs You Landon

Landon’s game had just finished, and he was packing up to get ready for his weekend away with Hope. Raf was coming as well, because they both had talked to Walt recently and learned that Lucia’s condition was progressing. Walt was concerned that she wouldn’t recognize the boys in a short matter of time and so he asked for them to come sooner rather than later. 

Seeing as how the team was doing well and could potentially make the postseason, the manager had no problems with them taking a few days to rest up, and seemed relieved that they were going together. 

“Hey Landon,” Chad called out, “There’s some guy asking for you up top”

“Thanks Chaz” Landon replied, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

He was going to shower, but decided against it. He would much rather shower at home anyways, and he really hoped it wasn't a reporter waiting for him while he was all sweaty and gross. 

When he got to the stands, he realized that the person who asked for him was worse than a reporter, because waiting for him was Klaus, Hope’s dad, and he didn’t look happy. 

“Uh, hey, Mr. Mikaelson” Landon greeted, offering him his hand. 

“I don’t think we need to fake with the pleasantries Mr. Kirby,” Klaus replied, his eyes locked onto Landon’s. 

Landon ran his hand through his hair, his fingers slightly tugging on his curls. “Right”

“Walk with me, son,” Klaus said, but Landon knew it was more of a demand than anything. 

“Look, Mr Mikaelson, about Hope--” Landon tried to explain, but Klaus cut him off with a quick swipe of his hand. 

“I don’t care. Hope has a duty to her family. And right now, you are standing in the way of that”

Landon could feel the fire fuel within him. “Doesn’t Hope’s happiness matter to you?”

Klaus laughed. “What is happiness? No one is ever truly happy. And she knows this. Life is a chess game, and every move we make must be calculated to win”

Landon scoffed, causing Klaus to scowl at him. 

“Do you have any idea what you are even saying?” Landon couldn’t hold back. “This is your daughter you are talking about!”

“Precisely.” Klaus said sternly. “MY daughter.”

Landon stopped walking and shook his head. “So, you could care less about what her life is like, as long as she listens to you and pumps up your name in the process?”

Landon threw his hands up in the air. “This is bullshit!”

At Landon’s outburst, two very large men dressed all in black came charging out of wherever they were watching from. Klaus lifted his hand and waved them off. “It’s fine. He won’t hurt me”

The two men nodded simultaneously but stood back within view.

Landon’s mouth had dropped open in horror. “I just-- how can you call her your daughter?”

“I would never expect a foster child to understand” Klaus’ voice dripped with displeasure. 

Landon seethed. “No, you’re right. I would never. Because I would never treat Hope like a pawn. No wonder she wants nothing to do with you”

“Now listen here boy” Klaus hissed, his nostrils flaring and his eyebrows knitted together in fury.

“Hope WILL come home, and she will marry Roman.” Klaus cleared his throat and straightened himself out. “Now, since she seems so infatuated with you, I have come here to make a deal”

Landon couldn’t believe how quickly Klaus’ attitude changed. 

“I’m not interested.” Landon snapped.

“Oh, but you should be. “ Klaus said with a smile. The way his lips curled up reminded Landon of a snake, and he couldn’t shake off the chill he felt in the air. 

“I’m done with this conversation” Landon shot back, turning away but being stopped by the same two men from before. 

“Your foster mom is sick, is she not?” Klaus asked coldly, making Landon’s blood turn to ice. He turned around to look at Klaus, who had nodded his head knowing that would get Landon’s attention.

Landon wanted to scream at him, but his lips were frozen shut. 

“I have access to the world’s best doctors at my fingertips. I was going to offer you money, but someone made it clear that you, despite growing up poor, have an aversion to spending money.” Klaus’ mouth drooped in disgust. “I can’t quite understand why, but even so, what I’m offering you is something that even your minor paycheck wouldn’t be able to afford”

Landon’s eyes twitched in irritation. “So,” he said through gritted teeth, “You are telling me that you will provide Lucia with care, if I---” Landon prodded Klaus, knowing deep down what his condition would be but not able to say it himself. 

“If you leave Hope, and never speak to her again”

All the blood drained from his face. “You would really do that to her? That’s how far you will go?” 

Klaus pulled a small business card out of his pocket. “You have 24 hours to think about it.”

He slid the card into the pocket of Landon’s bag, leaning in close enough that only Landon could hear his next words. “But I wouldn’t take too long if I were you”

With that Klaus clapped Landon on the shoulder and then walked away.

Landon pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

“I have to talk to you,” he said to the voice on the other end. “It’s important. Hope will have to wait”

Landon hung up and ran to his car, throwing his bag in the back. 

There wasn’t much time before he had to meet Hope, but he had to chance it. 

There was no way he could go anywhere with what just happened still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Landon parked the car and jumped out. He ran to the door, but right before he could knock, it swung open, allowing a very concerned Lizzie to wrap her fist around his shirt and pull him inside.

“What is going on?” She cried, frustration written all over her face.

Landon dislatched her hand from his shirt and rubbed at his face, sighing. 

“Hope’s dad just paid me a visit” He finally said, breathing out. 

Lizzie jumped at him. “What?!” Landon held his hands up in defense. 

“What did he want?” Lizzie looked terrified. She knew Klaus better than Landon did, and the evident fear on her face, scared Landon. 

“He wants me to stop seeing Hope” Landon started, and Lizzie snorted. “Of course he does”

“I told him no” Landon shook his head, “But he offered me a deal”

Lizzie stopped cold in her tracks, the blood draining from her face. “What did he offer you?”

Landon put his hands up, “First, I’m not going to take it, so get that out of your head. I love Hope.”

“Ok,” Lizzie said quietly, “But what did he offer?”

“Did Hope tell you about Raf’s mom?” and Lizzie nodded. “Well, he offered to basically take care of all her needs and pay for the ‘best doctors in the world’ which apparently he has on speed dial” Landon sneered in disgust.

“That’s low.” Lizzie finally managed to say after the shock had waned off. 

Landon nodded. “Do I tell Hope this?” 

Lizzie sighed. “This is going to kill her. But yes, you should. You can’t lie to her, especially since Klaus is probably counting on you keeping it from her.”

Landon groaned. “What is wrong with him?!”

“Wait, is Roman here too?” 

Landon shook his head. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Lizzie’s brows knitted together in thought. She motioned for Landon to follow her to the living room to sit down. 

“Did Hope ever tell you about Roman?” she asked, seating herself down on the loveseat.

Landon sat on the edge of the couch. “No”

A darkness fell over Lizzie’s face. “Yeah, I guess I could see why she wouldn’t”

Landon shook his head. “What does that even mean?”

“You can’t tell her I told you, ok?” Lizzie begged. This was the first time that Landon had seen the anxiety in Lizzie's eyes, and the gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach climbed up into his chest. 

“Ok,” he breathed out so low he wasn’t sure she heard him.

“Roman isn’t the guy everyone thinks he is. Certainly not the saint that Klaus thinks he is”

Lizzie looked up at Landon. “Hope has known him for forever though. His parents moved to New Orleans right after Hope’s mother died. Klaus has been planning on Roman being his son in law for years now. Naturally, when they came of age, they were pretty much forced to be together. You should have seen how miserable Hope was. I can’t even tell you how many times she hid in my room to escape him.”

Landon had a hard time registering his emotions. 

“But Roman is a spoiled brat, and he couldn’t stand the idea that Hope didn’t want him.”

Lizzie’s hands were shaking, the movements increasing as the memories flashed behind her eyes. “But even when he had her, she wasn’t enough. He had numerous girls on the side, and didn’t hide it from Hope. The thing is, she never cared, not really. She was just happy he wasn’t as focused on her. But the more she pulled away, the angrier he became until one night he threatened to kill her. He was drunk and angry. He wanted to scare her into marrying him.”

Landon lost it. “HE WHAT?!”

Lizzie shot up and laid her hands on Landon’s panting chest. “Calm down. That’s why she ran Landon. That’s why I followed her.”

“I’m going to kill him” 

Lizzie grabbed his arm. “Look at me! No, you are not. I didn’t tell you this so you can be all macho and get revenge, I told you this because Hope needs you to be in her corner. She needs you Landon. You are the one she chose to love, which makes you the only one who can show her that men like Roman and her dad don’t win.”

Landon clutched at his chest, his heart beating erratically. “How?”

Lizzie backed up to give him space. “By doing what you are already doing. Being honest with her, and being patient. Somehow I knew that you would be the one to make her happy. I can’t explain why, but when MG told me about you, something clicked. I love her more than anything, and I’m very protective of her, if you couldn’t tell” Lizzie chuckled lightly. “Don’t make me regret backing you, ok?”

Landon sighed. “I am in love with her, Lizzie. There is this humming in my skin whenever she is near, and a dancing in my chest that I was never aware of until she came into my life. My lungs fill with air, yet the moment she kisses me, they feel constricted, as if I can’t get enough, and the only thing I can do is cling to her for one more breath. Nothing else even compares. I want to spend my life with her.”

Lizzie smiled and softly patted his face. “You should probably go. Hope will be waiting.”

“Thank you Lizzie” Landon flashed her a brief smile. “Your support means a lot”

“Just be good to her, and you will always have it”

Landon nodded. “Noted” 

“Oh, Landon” Lizzie called out as Landon was walking out the door, making him turn around. 

“Tell her sooner rather than later, ok?”

Landon smiled in agreement and climbed into his car, feeling somewhat better but still dreading the conversation he was going to have to have with Hope.


	27. You Must Be Hope

Hope’s hand was curled into Landon’s, and her head was resting on his shoulder as the plane took off from the landing strip. He still hadn't told Hope about her father's visit. 

Once he got to the apartment, they didn’t have much time before they had to be at the airport, and Landon really didn’t want to have to discuss her father as they were travelling. He figured once they checked into the hotel for the night, they could actually sit down and talk about what had happened.

“Everything ok?” Hope asked, noticing Landon’s sullen mood. 

He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. “I’m a little nervous” He didn't want to say why, and he hoped she wouldn’t ask because he didn’t want to lie to her, nor would he if she pushed the matter.

She squeezed his hand tightly, “I’m really happy you asked me to come Landon” 

“Me too” he said quietly, leaning his head against hers and relieved that she didn’t try to dig further into it. The flight was pretty uneventful, and Hope had fallen asleep for the most of it, slightly snoring as her head bobbed up and down from the motion of the plane.

Even with the rest, they were both exhausted by the time they arrived at the hotel, but too pent up with energy to actually warrant going to sleep. And they were both starving!

“Can we order room service? I don’t feel like going out” Hope suggested, falling back onto the bed and curling up with the pillow. Landon grinned. “Of course. 

“You order and I’ll grab us some drinks from the vending machines outside,” Landon said, grabbing some change out of his wallet and walking to the door.

“Ok,” Hope replied. Once Landon was in the hallway, he leaned against the wall to take a moment to think. He had to talk to her, but he just didn’t know where to start. How would she react? Landon was afraid to hurt her, and it broke his heart to think of the pain this was going to cause. He took his time going to get the drinks, mostly to work up the courage to bring everything up with Hope. 

Once he got back into the room, he noticed that Hope was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her head hanging down. And even though Landon couldn’t see her eyes, he could tell by her body language that something was wrong. 

“Hope?” He said, putting the drinks down and running to her side. “What’s wrong?”

Hope's whole body was shaking and when she finally looked up at him, he noticed how red her eyes were.

“I found this,” She said, handing him something. 

Landon instantly knew what it was and he dropped down next to Hope. “I can explain”

Hope shifted herself away from him. “You can explain why you have my father’s business card in your bag?” 

Landon nodded. “I wasn’t trying to hide this from you Hope. I swear.”

He laid his hand on her knee. He needed to touch her, he needed her to know that he was being sincere. 

“He came to visit me at the Stadium today, right before we were supposed to leave. I didn’t want to tell you while we were travelling. I was going to tell you as soon as I came back with the drinks. Please believe me”

Hope pushed his hand away and stood up, walking away from the bed.

Landon gave her a moment as she paced, because he knew something was brewing in her mind and he figured he deserved whatever it was for not telling her right away.

“Why?” she finally asked, turning to look at him with watery blue eyes. 

Landon shrugged, “Because I didn’t want to ruin our trip” 

Hope shook her head. “No, why did he visit you? What did he want?”

“Oh,” Landon mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

He felt the mattress shift slightly as she sat back down next to him. “Landon”

“He asked me to stop seeing you-- no, he demanded actually”

Hope’s face fell. “And you said?”

Landon’s eyes shot open. “No, of course!” 

Hope sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, blinking back tears. “And he didn’t take that well, did he?” 

Landon shook his head. “No.”

“What did he offer you Landon?” Hope asked point blank. “I know my father, and I know he dangled something in front of you”

Landon couldn’t help the flash of pain behind his eyes. “He said that he knew of Lucia’s condition.” Hope’s hand fluttered to her mouth. “Oh god”

“And he said that he would provide the best doctors in the world for her care”

Hope didn’t know how to respond. She knew her dad would stoop to low levels, but this?

She lowered her gaze and picked at the fluff on the blanket they were sitting on. 

“She deserves the best care, Landon” she finally whispered, refusing to look up at him. 

Landon looked at her in horror. “Don't,” he said, reaching out to her. 

“But it’s true. And he is right” 

Landon could see the tears rolling down her cheek, and he tucked his hand under her chin tilting her face slightly so that she was looking at him. “No, he’s not. He doesn’t care about her. He is a selfish man, and the idea that he would toy with lives like this sickens me.”

Hope’s lips were trembling, and Landon caressed them softly with his thumb. 

“She will get the best care, I will make sure of that. But without your dad’s money. Because I am not giving you up.”

Hope stifled back a sob. She clutched at Landon’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“You mean that?” There was a monotone of desperation in her voice that broke Landon’s heart. 

“Of course Hope. I love you. I don’t know how else I can show you just how much I do”

Hope’s eyes were glossy, and she wrinkled her nose slightly. Landon cupped her face gently in his hand, allowing the warmth of it to bring a pinkness back to her cheeks. 

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips were delicate, like wings of a butterfly, and he lingered there just long enough to taste the salty tears on her lips and inhale the soft breath she let out.

Even though the kiss was short and sweet, Landon still felt breathless when their lips finally parted. He wasn’t sure if it was the way his heart sped up whenever she was near, or the way his body felt like he had been jolted by electricity every time she touched him, or the fact that she always smelled like honey and lavender which sent every inch of him into overdrive.

Regardless, Landon knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that she was the one he didn’t even know he had spent his whole life searching for, and he was going to love her forever.

“My dad isn’t going to be happy” Hope finally said, finding her words again. 

“Let’s not worry about your dad. We have each other, and that’s all that matters”

Landon pulled Hope into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He rested his head against hers and concentrated on the sound of her light breathing. 

“Landon?” she whispered, bringing her hand up and resting it against his heart. 

“Mhhm?” 

“Thank you” 

“For what?”

She tilted her face up to look at him. “For finally making me feel like I have a home”

* * *

Landon reached out and lightly brushed Hope's face with his fingertips. She was sleeping soundly, with a slight smile tugging at her lips. 

She was as beautiful asleep as she was awake and Landon felt a surge of pride swell within him. How could someone as amazing as Hope Mikaelson choose to love him, Landon Kirby?

He loved everything about her and he vowed to spend every day that she wanted him around showing her just how special she was to him. 

"Hope," he whispered in her ear, tickling her neck slightly with his lips. She moaned softly and her eyelids fluttered. "Five more minutes?" She yawned sleepily. He chuckled and drew hearts on her shoulder with his fingers. 

"Anything you want baby" he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. But as he went to get up, her arms encircled him and pulled him back to her. She half opened her eyes and smirked before pulling him in for a deep kiss. "I love you so much" she mumbled against his mouth. "Maybe even more if you bring me something sweet" She laughed and pulled her face away, revealing a grin that went from ear to ear. 

"Trading kisses for sweets now are you?" He teased and she sucked her lower lip under her teeth and fluttered her lashes. "You are honestly the most beautiful woman in the entire world"

He groaned and kissed the tip of her nose. "And I can't deny you" 

He kissed her one last time and then hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back," he said before slipping out the door. 

He had seen a small cafe across from the hotel when they checked in, so he quickly ran across the street to pick up a beignet and a tea for Hope. They had a little time for some breakfast in bed, and Landon wanted nothing more than to keep that smile on Hope’s face.

* * *

Landon grabbed Hope’s hand. He knew she was nervous, but he also knew that Walt and Lucia would love her. Raf had met them at the hotel that morning, so they could all arrive together. Walt’s face lit up when he opened the door and saw them all standing there. 

“I can’t believe you all came! Oh, your mom is going to be so happy!” He opened his arms for hugs from his boys, and finally for Hope. 

“You must be Hope” he whispered as he hugged her. “I am honored to meet you”

Hope blushed. “The feeling is mutual” she replied, her face morphing as the grin took over.

Walt rushed them in, waving his hands and muttering to himself. “She’s going to be happy” 

Raf and Landon exchange a look, both sharing the same worried expression. 

“How’s mom doing” Raf asked, laying his hand on his father’s shoulder.

“Oh, you know-- the same” His voice dropped and the smile fell from his face. 

“Today has been good so far though. She knows where she is” Walt’s voice cracked slightly. 

“Honey?” he called out as he led them all to the living room. Lucia was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her legs. The TV was on but she wasn’t paying much attention to it. She had a book in her hands, but it was closed along with her eyes.

“Luc?” Walt said again, making her eyes pop open. “Look who’s home”

“My boys?” Her face lit up as she laid eyes on them. The smile on her face made Hope’s heart cry out. She had never had a parent look at her the way Lucia just looked at Landon and Raf. 

Hope immediately felt a connection with her, and knew that she was going to love this woman that Landon called mom. 

“Mom” Landon said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek and pull her into a hug. 

She laid her hand on his cheek and beamed. “You are such a handsome boy”

Landon blushed and moved back so Raf could hug her as well. Landon took a seat on the couch and pulled Hope to him, intertwining their hands together. 

Lucia looked over at the tiny auburn haired woman and smiled warmly. 

“And who is this?”

Hope moved towards her, extending her hand. “I’m Hope. I’m honored to meet you Mrs. Waithe”

Lucia shook her head, “Oh no sweetheart, call me mom”

Hope’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh, uh, ok”

Landon chuckled and looked up in admiration at her before shifting his focus back on Lucia. 

“Hope is a painter. She’s incredible, and I’m in awe of her mom”

Hope blushed again, swatting at Landon. “Stop, I’m sure she wants to hear more about you than me” Landon shook his head. “I beg to differ,” Landon countered, pulling her down into his lap and laughing. 

Lucia sighed softly, watching the couple interact. She looked up at Raf and cocked her head to the side, licking her dry lips and silently pleading with him. 

Raf looked back and forth between Landon and his mom, a sad look crossing his face at the realization that she was asking him for some alone time with his brother.

“Hey Hope?” he said quietly, making both Hope and Landon glance up at him. 

“Yes Raf?” 

“Would you mind helping me make some tea? My mom would probably love a cup, right mom?”

Lucia smiled and clapped her hands. “Yes, that does sound lovely Rafael. Thank you”

Hope nodded and followed Raf into the kitchen. 

Landon moved closer to Lucia and took her hand in his. 

“You look happy Landon” she said softly, her eyes on his. Her face was more wrinkled, but her smile and the way her eyes sparkled remained the same. It was a face that Landon had memorized every line of when he was young. And it was a smile that fueled his inspiration and desire to rise above the horrors of his past.

She was the only person that had ever made him feel safe, never pushing him away even when he tightly clung to her at night because he kept having nightmares of losing the only family he had ever known. 

She would always rock him in her arms, even as a teenager, and soothe him back to sleep with a song. He owed her everything.

“I am, Mom” He sighed and flicked his eyes over to Hope who was laughing with Raf and Walt in the kitchen. “More than I ever have been”

She squeezed his hand. “So when is the wedding?” 

Landon choked at her bluntness. “I, uh,” he stuttered, shaking his head. 

“I’m not getting any younger dear” Lucia continued, clucking her tongue. 

Landon laughed. “Is this the mom guilt trip?”

Lucia giggled. “Is it working?”

Landon rolled his eyes, and squeezed her hand, completely tongue tied.

Raf’s booming “Who’s ready for tea?” broke the silence and Landon was grateful. 

Lucia flicked him a look letting him know they weren’t done with this conversation and making Landon chuckle slightly. 

Hope sat back down next to Landon, a hot cup of tea in her hands. She was blowing on the top, trying to cool it down, and Landon couldn’t help but laugh at the way her cheeks would puff up and out. 

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked, amusement in her voice. 

Landon nodded. “Only because you are adorable” 

Hope rolled her eyes. “Those words will come back to haunt you Mr. Kirby” She narrowed her eyes and leaned in towards him “Later, when we are alone” she whispered, but softly enough that only he could hear her. 

Landon’s mouth twitched in equal parts amusement and shock. Hope had gone back to talking to the others as though she hadn’t just implied something, but all Landon could think about was what she was going to do when they were alone. 

He pulled her against him as he shifted himself, so that now she was close enough that he could kiss the top of her head if he wanted. Instead he rested his chin on her shoulder, and when no one was paying attention, he softly brushed his lips along her neck. The shiver that ran through her body told him that she was aware what he was doing, and the small breath of frustration she released was enough to bring an evil smirk to his face. 

The teacup in her hand wobbled slightly as Landon ran his fingers up and down her spine. 

Raf, noticing the small exchange between them only shook his head. “Lan, why don’t you stop teasing your girl and maybe have a conversation with us” Landon’s brows snapped together in surprise. He glared at Raf, who only had a grin on his face. Walt looked back and forth between the two boys before bursting out into laughter, which then caused the whole room to start laughing. 

“This is nice,” Walt finally said, pulling himself back together. He patted Lucia’s hand, who was starting to yawn. 

“Looks like it's our time to head out” Raf observed, standing up. Hope did the same, followed by Landon. 

Raf leaned in and hugged his mom, giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek. “Love you mom”

She patted his cheek softly, “Love you too”

She turned her focus onto Hope and opened her arms. Hope fell into the hug. The love that poured through Lucia’s arms in that moment made Hope realize just how much she had been missing her entire life. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, but her mouth curved into a smile. Lucia patted Hope’s back, somehow sensing that she needed this hug. 

“Welcome to the family” she whispered before Hope pulled away. Hope beamed and wiped at her eyes. Landon rubbed her back softly before she moved aside so that he could say goodbye as well. 

“Thank you for everything mom.” He whispered, sadly knowing that this may be the last time he would be able to tell her this. 

“You have no idea how much of what you did meant to me” 

Lucia cupped his face in her hands. “Oh my dear sweet boy,” she replied, a smile on her face. “I am the lucky one. You are a blessing in my life, and if anything, I needed you more than you needed me. You brought more joy to my life than you will ever know”

Tears fell down Landon’s cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand. “Now,” she continued, “Marry that girl, son. Don’t let her go”

Landon kissed his mom’s cheek and pressed his face against hers momentarily. 

“She’s my whole life, mom. And that’s exactly what I plan to do”


	28. Your Secret is Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is a slight time jump in this one)  
> This chapter is dedicated to one of our lovely readers, Lea <3  
> Enjoy!

It had been a month since they had gone to visit Walt and Lucia, but Lucia’s words to Landon were always on the forefront of his mind. 

He wasn’t sure if he and Hope were ready for marriage yet, and they really hadn’t been together that long, but he couldn’t help but think about it.

The last month had flown by so fast, but they were happy. They split their time between Hope and Landon’s apartments, but they never spent a night apart since that night that Landon had come back from his month away. 

Now they were getting ready to go away again, only this time to New Orleans for Josie’s wedding. Landon couldn’t help but be nervous. Klaus hadn’t said a word to either of them since his visit, but they both knew something was coming. 

The closer it got to the date, the more anxious Hope became. 

The night before their flight, Landon had put on Hope’s favorite movie as a way to relax her. 

She had her head in Landon’s lap and he was softly running his fingers through her hair. 

“I could get used to this” She mumbled happily, her eyes half closed in complete bliss. 

Landon laughed. “I’m sure you would say that to anyone who was playing with your hair”

Hope softly nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right”

She turned her head so that she was gazing up into his eyes. She tickled her fingers just under his chin just so she could watch the smile sprout across his face. 

He looked down on her lovingly. “You really are beautiful” 

Hope blushed and sat up to lay her lips on his. Her stomach rumbled a little bit, but she ignored it. “Will you still think that when I’m old and wrinkly?”

Landon smirked. “Well, I’ll be old and wrinkly too--” but before he could finish, Hope jumped off his lap and ran into the bathroom, releasing all the food she had eaten that day. 

He grabbed a washcloth and wet it down, placing it on the back of her neck and pulling her hair back.

He rubbed her back until she was done heaving.  “Are you ok?” 

She nodded and wiped at her mouth with a different cloth that Landon had handed her. 

“It’s my nerves. I guess I’m more terrified to see my father than I let on”

Landon kissed the top of her head, “I”m going to get you some water, and something to settle your stomach. You should get undressed and crawl into bed. Sleep will probably be the best thing for you”

Hope smiled weakly. “Yes, Dr. Kirby”

Hope didn’t really want to go to bed, but when she tried to stand and her knees wobbled, she quickly determined that Landon was probably right. 

She tore off the dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper by the door before she crawled underneath the covers. The coolness of the sheets felt comforting on her body, and she sank into the pillow with ease. 

Landon came back and helped her with the pills and water. 

“You look a little flushed” he said with concern, checking her forehead with the back of his hand. 

“You don’t have a fever, so that's good”

Hope swatted him away. “I’ll be better in the morning. I promise”

It wasn’t before long that Hope was snoring softly. Landon brushed back the hair from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before crawling into bed next to her. Her body felt warm, but she seemed comfortable so he just snuggled in close and joined her.

The next morning, Hope felt much better. She sat up and stretched, noticing Landon curled into the fetal position still asleep. 

She giggled and leaned over him, softly kissing his cheek.

“Morning handsome” she whispered into his ear, playing with a rogue curl. 

The smile spread across his face before his eyes even opened and he pulled her into him. 

“You feeling better?” he asked, yawning as he spoke. She nodded, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“That’s all I get?” he pouted, making her grin. “Until I brush my teeth, yes” she replied, getting up and running into the bathroom. She heard him groan which only made her laugh harder. 

She quickly brushed her teeth with the thought process of crawling back into bed with him, but when she glanced at herself in the mirror, she decided her hair needed to be washed. 

She popped her head out the door, and saw Landon leaning up on his elbow, his head propped into his palm. 

“You want a redo on that kiss?” she asked, her eyes glinting with suggestion. 

His eyebrows jumped up in surprise before he nodded vigorously. 

“Then come and get it”

Landon hopped out of the bed and took giant steps towards Hope, who squealed and jumped back into the bathroom. She quickly turned the faucet on in the shower, before she felt Landon’s arms wrap around her. He kissed down the side of her neck as she held her hand in the water to ensure the right temperature. Once it was warm enough, she twisted her body around until the tip of her nose was brushing against his. “Now this, “ she said, her lips hovering over his just barely, “is how I want to spend every morning from now on”

He grinned. “That can be arranged” 

* * *

The flight to New Orleans was uneventful. Hope’s stomach was still in knots and still felt queasy, but she managed to keep down her lunch this time. 

They had decided to rent a car at the airport so Josie didn’t have to pick them up.

Lizzie and MG were with them as well, and they were all going to stay in the same hotel, so they just decided to carpool.

“Now Hope, once we get to the hotel, you and I have mani/pedis booked, so the boys will have to find something else to do”

MG smacked Landon on the back. “I’m sure we will be fine, right Lan?”

Landon laughed and nodded. “Totally fine”

Landon drove to the hotel and handed off the keys to the valet. 

“This is fancier than anything we have ever stayed in for ball” he exclaimed, looking up at the exterior of the building. 

“Hope’s dad owns it” Lizzie blurted out, forcing Hope’s hand to shoot out and smack her.

Landon shot a look at Hope, who then just shook her head. “It’s the only way I don’t have to stay at the family compound. You know what he’s like. You met him!”

Hope was flushed, and her stomach had started to rumble again. 

Landon noticed immediately and flew to her side. “You going to be ok?”

She took a few big breaths, trying to calm down her body. “Yeah, let’s just get this over with”

The two couples had rooms across from each other, so once they had all dropped off their luggage, it was easy for Hope to meet Lizzie so they could take off together. 

Josie was sending them a car so they could all meet at the salon and Lizzie hated being late for an appointment.

“Come on,” Lizzie said, pulling Hope. “I think I saw the limo downstairs when we arrived.”

Once the girls left, MG joined Landon in his and Hope’s room. 

“So, is this your first time in New Orleans?”

Landon nodded. “Yeah, I’ve always wanted to come though. I love jazz and its the home to the greatest jazz artists of all time”

MG grinned. “Then let’s go explore. The girls will be hours. We have plenty of time”

“Yeah ok,” Landon agreed, grabbing his wallet and phone. 

Once they were down in the lobby, Landon grabbed a map that was in a display next to the counter. He felt a broad hand squeeze his shoulder. “Just wait M, I’m checking things out”

“It wasn’t me” he heard MG reply, and when he looked up, MG was standing across from him, his eyes wide. 

Landon flipped the hand off his shoulder and turned around, only to come face to face with a curly haired blonde who he recognized as Roman Sienna.

“You have some real nerve showing up here” Landon growled. 

Roman only smirked. “I could say the same thing to you. Last I heard, you were told to stay away from our dear mutual friend”

“Hope wants nothing to do with either of you” Landon snarled, his hackles rising. 

“Hope doesn’t know what she wants” Roman hissed. 

Landon smirked, “What do you care? She’s just a fucking pawn to you anyways.”

He turned to MG and nodded his head. “Let’s go. I’m not going to waste time on this snake”

“Bold words, Kirby. But your actions will cost you, and Hope. You can let her know her father says hi, and he will see her at the wedding”

* * *

Hope had her head back against the seat in the limo. She was feeling queasy again, and the car ride wasn’t helping it at all. 

“What is up with you?” Lizzie asked, “You’re as white as a ghost”

“My stomach is just sensitive right now. You know how nervous I get being back here”

Lizzie scowled. “Yeah, but it’s never been this bad.”

Hope shrugged. “A lot of things have changed. My dad hasn’t exactly made things easy for Landon and me. And he wasn’t happy that I took off so quickly the last time I was here”

Lizzie nodded. “I wish I could have seen the look on his face”

Hope opened her eyes and laughed. “It was probably something like this” and she scrunched up her face the way her dad always did. 

“Not him! Landon! His face when you showed up at his hotel room door”

“Oh” Hope said, blushing. “Yeah, I don’t remember much about that because I was so nervous.”

“You don’t remember?” Lizzie asked, her eyebrow raising in question. 

“Not everything! It was the first time I ever told anyone I loved them! I was a nervous wreck!”

Lizzie laughed. “Ok, I’ll give you that. Tell me, did you blurt that out before or after he gave you the hickey?” 

Hope threw her phone at Lizzie. “Hey!” 

“It was all I had, and you deserved it!” Hope's hand snaked across her stomach as the motion of the car made her feel queasy again.

Lizzie shrugged and stared at Hope. Something in her brain tugged at her thought process as she watched her friend's hand softly rub her own stomach, but Lizzie wasn't sure if it could be true.

“Was that the first time?”

Hope’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“I’m being serious Hope.” 

“Yeah, it was our first time” Hope didn’t know where Lizzie was going with this but the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering wildly. 

“How long have you been feeling sick?”

“Um, only a week or so, not long.”

Lizzie scoffed. “Did you use protection?”

Hope scowled. “What business is that of yours?”

Lizzie tapped Hope on the forehead. “Hope, think!”

“Yeah, of course we have!”

Lizzie nodded her head. “Ok.”

Hope shook her head, not sure what Lizzie was getting at. “This is the oddest conversation we have ever had. And that's saying a lot!!” 

Lizzie laughed. “Hey, I’m just being a good friend! The way you’re acting it's almost like you're pregnant. Forgive me for checking!”

“Wait what?!” Hope jumped up, panic written all over her face. 

Lizzie waved her hand. “It’s fine. You said you’ve been careful.”

Hope’s face drained of all color. “We weren’t” Hope whispered.

“But you said--” Lizzie mumbled, confused.

“I know what I said! But that first night, in the hotel, we weren’t! Oh my god”

Lizzie clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Guess you should probably take a pregnancy test then”

Hope grabbed Lizzie’s hand. “Please don’t say anything to anyone” She said through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah, of course. Your secret is safe with me” 


	29. Roman is Here?

Hope stared at those two pinks lines on the stick. Landon wasn’t back by the time her and Lizzie had finished with their appointments, and so Lizzie had figured it was the perfect time for Hope to test herself. 

“Well?” Lizzie asked impatiently, standing outside the door.

Hope had no words. Her hands were trembling and she felt like her whole world had just turned upside down. 

She never saw herself having kids, and now here she was, sitting in a hotel bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test. 

Lizzie knocked on the door, but opened it before Hope could even answer. She immediately knelt down and put her hands on Hope’s knees. “What do you need from me?”

Hope just shook her head in disbelief. “What-- I mean, how.. No-- I don’t” Hope’s eyes were full of tears and looking at Lizzie for guidance.

“Are you going to tell Landon?”Lizzie asked quietly, trying to comfort Hope at the same time. 

“How?” Hope whined. “When?”

Lizzie grabbed some tissue and wiped away the tears on Hope’s face. 

“You shouldn’t be dealing with this on your own, Hope. Besides, I think Landon will be happy”

Hope’s lips trembled. “You think so?”

Lizzie smoothed back her friend’s hair. “I know so”

Hope stifled back the sob stuck in her throat and wiped at her nose. What would she do with a baby? Would she even be a good mother? How is Landon going to feel? All these thoughts and worried swirled in her head, making her feel dizzy and nauseous. The other thing that bothered her was that this weekend was about Josie, and was it right to tell Landon in this moment?

“Hey Liz?” Hope asked quietly, her mind racing with fear, “You think it would be ok to tell him after the wedding?”

“I mean, I guess-- but don't you think he should know right away?" Hope leaned forward and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. "I don't know if I'm ready"

Lizzie sighed. " Well, just make sure you tell him before you leave, ok?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah, ok. Thanks for being here with me”

Lizzie scoffed. "Where else would I be?" Hope hugged her tight, completely grateful for Lizzie's support. 

Hope wrapped the test up in some tissue and put it back in the box. And even though it was against Lizzie's opinion, Hope hid it underneath all the clothes in her suitcase so that Landon wouldn’t find it until she was ready to talk to him. She just wasn't in the right space to have that conversation yet. 

After Lizzie left, Hope laid down and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and needed to rest, but her unease about seeing her dad at the wedding was still weighing heavily on her head. 

When she eventually fell asleep, she had nightmares about her dad finding out about the pregnancy, and she screamed out in her sleep. Landon, who had been back for awhile now, immediately rushed to her side and caressed her cheek. 

“Hey Hope, Shh, it’s ok” He crooned. Hope’s eyes fluttered open and her hand grabbed Landon’s. “Hi” she said softly, feeling his warmth against her skin. 

He leaned in and kissed her lips. “You ok?”

She nodded. “I am now” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him again. 

He laid down next to her and she shifted her body so that her head was laying on his chest.

“When did you get back?” she asked, running her fingers over his heart. 

“About an hour ago” he murmured. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“You looked so peaceful, and you haven’t been sleeping much lately” Landon kissed her forehead. “I didn’t have the heart to disturb you”

She yawned, and then followed it with a groan. “You wouldn’t have been disturbing me. I sleep better when you’re here anyways”   
He laughed. “Ok, next time I’ll wake you, I promise”

Hope leaned up on her elbow. “Good,” she said with determination.

Hope looked over at the clock. “Is that really the time?”

Landon flicked his eyes over. “Crap. Yeah” 

They both jumped out of the bed. “Rehearsal dinner is in 30 minutes!” Hope cried, flipping through her suitcase. 

As she was rummaging, she didn’t notice the box she had hidden, peeking out. She grabbed her outfit and ran into the bathroom to hop in the shower. 

“Want company?” Landon teased, and Hope rolled her eyes at him. “Raincheck?”

Landon chuckled. “I’m holding you to that Miss Mikaelson”

After she shut the door, he changed into the outfit he had brought for the dinner, but couldn’t find a comb so he could fix his hair. He figured Hope would have one, so he walked over to check her suitcase. As he was looking, a blue and white box caught his eye. 

He looked back at the bathroom and could still hear the water running, so he picked up the box.

The words “Pregnancy test” was scrawled over the top, and Landon’s heart raced. 

“This can’t be,” he said out loud to himself, clutching the box tightly in his hands. 

He was afraid to actually look inside of it, instead just sitting on the bed and staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Hope. 

When she came out all dressed and ready, she found him sitting there, completely silent and still in shock.

“Landon?” she asked calmly, but feeling the pit of fear deep inside. “Everything ok?”

Hope’s eyes moved to the box in his hands. “I can explain”

Landon looked up at her. “Were you going to tell me?”

Hope sighed. “Yes.. well.. Eventually.. I just didn’t want to until after the wedding”

“Is this why you’ve been sick?” 

Hope nodded. “Lizzie put it all together and made me take the test”

Landon jumped up. “Lizzie knows before I do?!”

Hope rushed to him and put her hands on his chest. “Landon, don’t be mad, please”

Landon shook his head. “I’m not mad Hope. I’m just… upset that you didn’t want to tell me right away. Did you think I wouldn’t want this?”

Hope closed her eyes and walked over to the bed, sitting down. 

“Maybe a small part of me, yes” she confessed. 

Landon pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. “Why would you ever think that?”

Hope’s face scrunched up in pain. “I don’t know. I freaked out Landon!!”

Landon’s resolve softened and he drifted towards her. He got down on his knees and took her hands in his own. “I love you Hope. More than anything in this world. And this is good news. I could never be upset about you being pregnant. I just don’t understand why you were scared to tell me” His voice was mingled with pain. She didn’t know what to say to him so she just shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes begged him to forgive her, and she held her breath as he stared. 

Finally, his eyes trailed down her body until eventually they rested on her stomach. He laid his palm flat against it and a smile crept across his face. “We made a baby.”

Hope’s eyes were full of tears. She wrapped her arms around Landon’s neck and pulled him against her until his cheek was against her stomach. 

“We made a baby” she repeated, crying and laughing at the same time. 

* * *

Hope, Lizzie, Landon and MG all rode to the rehearsal dinner together. 

Klaus had sent a car this time, as he wouldn’t be able to attend the dinner due to business. 

Hope was relieved that they wouldn’t have to deal with him tonight, and so once they were in the car, she just curled up into Landon’s arms feeling complete relief.

Once they arrived, Hope was feeling pretty good, and she curled her hand tightly in Landon’s.

Josie was there waiting on them, with Penelope on her arm. 

“Hope, Liz!” she cried once she saw them, running up and giving them each a big hug. Hope could see Caroline standing behind her daughter, a smile on her face. 

“Hope” Caroline greeted her warmly, and eyed up Landon. “Nice to see you again, Landon”

Landon nodded and smiled. “You as well” he greeted formally. 

Josie laced her arm through Hope’s and tapped Landon on the shoulder. “Mind if I borrow her?”

Landon nodded. “Just don’t keep her away for too long” he said winking.

Josie laughed. “I promise it will be quick”

Hope and Josie left Landon talking to Caroline and Lizzie, and walked away from earshot. 

“Looks like things went well after you left here” Josie smirked.

“Is that why you pulled me away?” Hope asked, not really amused. 

Josie shook her head. “Oh, no. I wanted to tell you that the painting arrived and it is absolutely breathtaking” Josie had tears in the corners of her eye. “Penelope is going to love it, thank you so much!”

Hope shrugged. “Yeah, not a problem. Glad I could do it for you”

Josie smiled at her for a few moments before it slowly faded away. “Actually,” she added, “that’s not the only reason I pulled you aside. Your dad sent Roman in his place”

Hope’s blood ran cold. “Roman is here?”

Josie nodded. “Yeah, but my mom said she would try to keep him out of your way”

Hope sighed. “I don’t know why your mom puts up with all, you know”

Josie shrugged. “I think she’s still holding onto the hope that he will be the man she fell in love with. And honestly, I think she likes the lifestyle. She is never home, other than the rare family occasion, so she doesn’t really have to deal with him.”

Hope looked over at Caroline who was laughing with Lizzie. “I don’t know.. I just couldn’t imagine living a life so void of love”

Josie grabbed Hope’s hand. “And you won’t. Neither of us will.”

“Not if my dad has anything to say about it” Hope mumbled. 

“What does that mean?” Josie asked, confused. 

Hope shook her head. “No it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. This is your weekend”

Hope smiled and squeezed Josie’s hand. “Let’s get you back to Penelope”

Once they rejoined the group, Hope held tight onto Landon’s hand. She looked around for Roman but couldn’t see him. “You ok?” Landon whispered into her ear, noticing her unease. 

Hope nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah” not completely paying attention to what he was saying. 

Landon stopped and turned to look at her. “Hope” he said, grabbing her face and looking into her eyes, the concern evident on his face. 

Hope lowered her eyes. “Josie told me Roman was going to be here”

Landon leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. “I’m here for you. You don’t need to worry about him”

“Aww, how disgustingly sweet” a deep, smooth voice said from behind them. 

Landon growled slightly and positioned himself in front of Hope. “Go away” he snarled. 

Roman laughed. “Take a breath there champ. No need to get all defensive.” He looked past Landon towards Hope. “Real man you got there blue eyes” He smirked and laughed at his own joke. “Anyways, your father sends his wishes” Hope stepped out from behind Landon, instead grabbing his hand and holding it tight. “I highly doubt that,” she fired back. “But you can tell him that Landon won’t be taking his offer. Neither will I”

Roman grinned. “Mmm, yeah. I guess not. Not with your little-- um-- problem?” Roman’s eyes flashed to Hope’s stomach. “I guess Daddy is a little softer than anyone thought. He seems to think this is a good thing”

Hope’s hands wrapped around herself and she stared at Landon who’s face dropped at Roman’s words. 

Roman laughed again. “Oops, was I not supposed to know that?”

“How?” Hope was pale, and she was shaking. 

Roman clucked his tongue. “Seriously Hope? Your dad has eyes everywhere. You know nothing happens in this city without his knowledge”

Hope felt sick. Her stomach gurgled and she was so light headed that she leaned against Landon for support. 

Landon’s arms wrapped around her and he glared at Roman. “Why don’t you report back to Mr. Mikaelson and let him know that you delivered his message. And you can also let him know that I am not going anywhere. As long as Hope wants me, she will have me, and there is nothing he can do to change that”

Roman smiled smugly. “I’m sure he will reach out soon” and with that, he walked away. 

Lizzie, noticing the exchange, brought Hope over a cup of water. 

“He knows” Hope whispered in her ear when she leaned down to make sure she was ok. 

“Landon?” Lizzie asked, looking up at Landon who was hovering in concern. 

Hope shook her head. “No, I mean, yes. But no-- my dad knows”

Lizzie’s mouth formed an “OH.. but how?”

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know. But I need to talk to him.”

Hope looked up at Landon. “We need to talk to him”

“You sure?” Landon asked and Hope nodded. 

“Ok” Landon agreed, “but not tonight”

Hope closed her eyes and breathed deep. “Yeah, Ok” she agreed. “After the wedding.”

“Maybe we should get you back to the hotel. I’m sure Josie wouldn’t mind” Lizzie said softly, brushing back Hope’s hair. 

Hope nodded and Landon helped her up. “I’ll call you later,” Hope said to Lizzie, who smiled at her. “I’ll let Jo know” she whispered as she hugged Hope goodbye. 

“Thanks Liz,” Landon added, holding onto Hope. He flashed her a quick grin. “I’ll take care of her”

Lizzie smirked. “You better,” she teased, but Landon could see the worry clear on her face.


	30. I Can't Do This Right Now!

Hope awoke early the morning of the wedding. She fell asleep pretty quickly after Landon had brought her back from the dinner, and so as soon as the sun cast its first rays into the room, her eyes were open and she couldn’t get back to sleep. Landon was turned away from her, his back to her front. She wriggled herself as close to him as possible, her chest pushing up against him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. The warmth of his body soothed her as she nestled her face against the back of his neck and softly kissed the exposed skin. 

He stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Hope ran her fingers along his arm, brushing the small hairs with her fingertips as her mind carelessly wandered. She thought about the small life growing inside of her at this very moment. What would it be like? Would she be a good mother? Hope already knew Landon would be an amazing father, but she couldn’t fight back the fear that somehow she would be a disappointment to her child. Her mother had died so young, and Hope never really gave Caroline a chance to be a mother to her, so there was never any guidance. What if she somehow screwed the child up?

Hope’s thoughts quickly faded once Landon’s body shifted and his lips were suddenly pressed against hers. Her hand found its way into the curls of his hair as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Once they finally broke apart, they were both sweaty and panting. 

“I vote for that being every wake up kiss please” he laughed as his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smirked, her eyes glistening with a mix between desire and adoration. 

“I think I could deliver that” she purred, her hand still tangled in his curls. 

“So,” he said, propping himself up on an elbow, “What were you thinking about just before that amazing kiss?”

Hope’s brows furrowed. “What makes you think I was thinking about something? Maybe I was just enjoying the feel of your body against mine”

Landon grinned. “Well, you do enjoy that and I will always be thankful that you chose me to be with, but I know your expressions by now Hope, and you were definitely lost in thought”

His hand slid down until it was hovering just over her midsection. “Was it about the baby?”

Hope’s eyes fluttered, giving Landon his answer. He let out a small sigh, tightening and relaxing his jaw with one small breath.

“Besides you Hope, this baby is the most important person in my life. Maybe I went about it the wrong way, but I am happy.” Landon pushed himself down until his head was laying against her stomach. He pressed his lips against her skin gently before flashing her a smile. “She is the outcome of our love, Hope.”

“It’s too early to know what it is Landon” Hope argued, pulling him back up so that his face was just inches above hers. 

“I know. But somehow I just picture a little girl with dark curls and beautiful blue eyes like her mom”

“Mmm, and I imagine a little boy who looks just like you” Hope played along. 

“Boy or Girl, it doesn’t matter. They will be the luckiest child alive to have you as their mother”

Hope sighed and lowered her lashes. “You really think so?”

Landon tucked his fingers under Hope’s chin and tickled her lightly until she was looking back at him. “I know so” he said with an air of confidence. 

Hope’s breath caught in her throat as Landon gazed down at her.

“Kiss me Landon” she begged, aching to feel his lips against hers, but also trying to push the vulnerability she felt in that moment away.

A sly smile curled along his lips. “With pleasure”

* * *

Hope opened the door just as Lizzie was about to knock. 

“Oh good, you are ready” Lizzie’s face shifted from worry to relief.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Hope replied quickly, trying to hide the blush on her face. 

Her and Landon had lost track of time and rushed to get ready after they had gotten out of the shower. Lizzie’s eyebrows knit together as she studied Hope. A smile crept across the blonde's face as all the pieces fell into place for her. She clucked her tongue at her friend. “Did you need a little more time?”

Hope giggled nervously. “Nope, let’s go”

Neither girl had their hair done yet as they were going to meet Josie and get their hair done at the same time. 

Hope’s hair was still wet, and she hadn’t had a chance to do her makeup yet, but under Lizzie’s scrutinizing eye, she kind of wished she had given herself a little more time. 

Once down in the lobby, the car that was taking them to the wedding was already waiting for them. 

The hairdresser was coming to them, so an extra trip wasn’t needed, much to Hope’s relief. 

Landon pulled Hope tight against him as they crawled into the car, and she snuggled in as close as possible. 

“So” Lizzie digs, her eyebrow jumping up, challenging her friend. “Should MG and I say I told you so now, or later?” MG snickered at his girlfriend’s words, causing Landon to reach out and playfully smack him. 

Hope chose to ignore Lizzie’s comment and instead nestled her face into Landon’s chest. The car was making her feel slightly queasy and she needed to just close her eyes for a moment.

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. “I’m going to take that as a yes”

Landon, sensing Hope’s slight unease, softly rubbed her back. 

“Should be a good wedding,” he mentioned casually, trying to take the attention off of Hope. 

Lizzie nodded distractedly, her eyes watching her friend. “Um, yeah. Josie seems happy”

“Do you know how her and Penelope met?” Landon asked, still trying to distract Lizzie. 

Finally, her eyes travelled to Landon’s face. “No actually. But Josie meets so many people on the road, so who knows. Josie has never had an issue meeting people, and went through quite a few boys and girls in her short life. I never thought she would finally find someone who would pin her down though”

“Well, I’m glad they found each other.” Landon flashed a quick look at Hope, still nestled into his chest, and smiled. 

“I am too” Lizzie replied, but somehow her tone suggested that she wasn’t talking about her sister anymore.

Once they arrived at the venue, Hope was feeling slightly better, but Landon took off in search of some crackers and water, asking MG to join him. 

Lizzie took the opportunity to pull Hope aside privately before they met up with Josie. 

“Hey, you feeling ok?” 

Hope nodded. “Yeah, just a little queasy” Hope clutched at her stomach. 

“And things with you and Landon?”

Hope’s eyes widened. “Oh yes! Of course!”

Lizzie nodded in relief. “Ok good.”

Lizzie linked her arm around Hope’s and tapped her hand softly in support. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road”

* * *

“So..” MG asked once the girls were out of earshot. “Things with Hope are good?”

Landon flicked his eyes over towards his friend quickly before looking ahead again. “Yeah, really good actually.” 

MG nodded. “So, what we discussed before.. Is that still--” his eyebrow jumped up in question. 

Landon stopped and looked around. “Yes” he hissed through his teeth. “But let’s not talk about that here.”

MG smirked. “Right. My lips are sealed” He smacked Landon on the shoulder and laughed. 

Landon sighed. “Actually, I do want to talk to you about something” He looked around to make sure they were alone, but he still leaned in closer to MG. “Hope’s pregnant”

MG jumped back, “WHAT?!” Landon threw his hands out, shushing him. “No one else knows!! You can’t say anything”

“You want me to keep this from Lizzie?” MG asked worried. 

“Oh, no, she knows” Landon replied, bringing relief to his friend’s face. A silence settled between them, Landon lost in his thoughts and MG full of questions.

“Does this change things?” MG finally said, slicing through the quiet. 

Landon’s eyes widened, “No! Of course not! I mean, it wasn’t the plan, but the best things never are, right?”

MG dipped his head in agreement. “That’s true”

Landon sighed. “I mean, look at me and Hope.. We weren’t looking for each other, and now I couldn’t ever imagine not having her in my life. I am head over heels in love with her”

MG smiled and patted his friend’s back. “I’m happy for you man. Truly” 

Landon draped his arm over his friend’s shoulder and grinned. “Thanks-- now, let’s go find her some crackers before she pukes on the bride”

* * *

Landon was finally able to get his hands on some water and something for Hope to eat, and by the time he had made it back to her, her hair and makeup was done. Josie had actually hired each girl their own hairdresser/makeup artist, and since Hope’s was the least elaborate hairdo, her appointment was pretty quick. 

Landon leaned in and gave Hope a quick kiss. “Hey!” Lizzie cried, “You will ruin her lipstick!” 

Hope laughed and stuck her tongue out at her friend. She pulled Landon in closer for another kiss, and laughed against his mouth as she heard the sigh escape from Lizzie’s mouth.

Landon shook his head when he pulled away. His eyes sparkled with mischievousness. “Are you just using me Miss Mikaelson?”

“You bet,” Hope said smugly. Landon leaned in for another kiss. “In that case--” he softly brushed his nose against hers, “I should probably walk away now before I lose all self-respect”

Hope laughed and pushed him away. “I agree. You should probably make me miss you just a little bit” 

Landon winked at her and grinned. “I’ll see you out there?”

Hope gave a quick nod of her head. “Save me a seat?”

Landon bowed his head. “Of course m’lady” he replied before flashing her a quick smile before leaving. 

Lizzie just scoffed. “You guys are actually kind of sickeningly sweet.”

Josie, who was quietly listening to the whole exchange, only smiled. “It’s actually kind of adorable” she teased, only making Lizzie scoff even louder. 

“You’re the one who set us up!” Hope cried to her friend, “You only have yourself to blame”

Lizzie burst into laughter. “I know, I just didn’t realize it would be so-- I don’t know-- candy sweet?” 

Hope just shook her head in amusement. “Too late to go back now. Just gonna have to deal with it” 

Lizzie just smiled at her, and Hope grinned. She knew what Lizzie was doing and she was very grateful for a friend who always knew how to comfort her in just the right away. 

* * *

During the ceremony, MG sat with Hope and Landon, as Lizzie was going to be standing up with her sister. 

Landon’s arm was draped over Hope’s shoulders allowing her to lean her head against him softly. They couldn’t have picked a more beautiful day for an outside wedding. The sun was shining but there was a soft breeze that nestled itself comfortably among the guests. 

Josie wanted a more natural feel to the wedding, so it was simple and elegant, with just a hint of spice, added by Penelope. 

Instead of chairs, they had beautifully crafted log benches lining the sides of the aisle. Stationed at the head of each bench was a silver basin of potted roses shaded a dusty purple.

The end of the aisle featured an arch, intertwined with ivy and tiny purple petunias. 

“Wow, “ Hope exclaimed, “You wouldn’t even be able to tell that this was thrown together so quickly.”

As the guests all settled within their seats, music drifted softly on the wind. Hope could just make out lyrics that she instantly recognized as Josie’s favorite song.

When the marriage officiant silently walked under the arches, everyone’s heads turned expectantly. 

Lizzie and Penelope’s best friend from childhood, walked out first, followed by both moms of the brides. 

Penelope and her dad came next, finally followed by Josie and Klaus. Hope knew he was walking her down the aisle, but the pang in her heart when she first saw them together, arm in arm, still felt sharp and knocked the breath right out of her. 

Hope tried to focus on her friend, paying attention to all the tiny details of Josie’s dress.

It was off white, with slight hues of purple nestled among the empire waist and v shaped neckline. 

The flow of the dress gently followed the curve of Josie’s slim waist, yet flared away from her body in all the right places. 

“She’s looks beautiful” Hope whispered to Landon, who’s lips then softly pressed against her bare neck as he mumbled a “mhmm”

Hope’s focus shifted to Landon’s body against hers. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed lightly. “You aren’t watching” she teased, tilting her head slightly to look at him. 

His eyes glowed with affection. “Oh but I am”

“I meant the wedding” She pursed her lips and shook her head making him chuckle against her ear as he resumed his parade of tiny kisses. 

Hope could barely concentrate on the scene in front of her, Landon’s lips were so warm and inviting. 

_ “Do you, Josette Saltzman, take Penelope Park to be your lawfully wedded wife?” _

Josie’s face beamed with adoration and pure love. “I do!” 

Hope jumped as Landon’s hand uncurled itself from hers and drifted down, cupping her bare knee. His fingers danced with the hem of her dress, as a warmth spread throughout her entire body. Hope tried as hard as she could to focus on the brides up front, and cursed Landon under her breath, getting nothing but a sly smile sprouting from his lips. 

“Josie’s about to say her vow, “ she hissed at him, laying her hand over his and grabbing it. 

“This isn’t over,” he whispered into her ear, making sure she could feel his lips, sending goosebumps down her neck. He then laid his head against hers and cast his gaze to Josie, who was in mid sentence and close to tears.

_ “And I never dreamed that I would meet my soulmate. Penelope, you are the woman of my dreams, my best friend, my confidant and the best thing that has ever happened to me. You give my life meaning, and the only reason I even know what love is, is because of you” _

Hope watched in awe, and she turned her head to look at Landon, who was smiling at her. 

“What she said” He whispered, as tears formed in her eyes.

Hope’s emotions were more heightened than normal, making her feel silly and conflicted because even though she was in love, and happy with Landon, her gaze also kept wandering up towards her father.

She could feel the growing sadness deep within her belly. She wasn’t sure why she felt sad, or why she had tears instantly streaming down her face, but she absentmindedly chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

She wouldn’t entertain the idea that maybe she was partly jealous of the fact that her father was in the front row with obvious pride on his face and short of marrying Roman, she would never see that same pride reflected in his eyes when he looked at her.

He never once turned around to look at her, nor did he even greet them when they first arrived. It was as though she was totally invisible to him as long as she had Landon at her side. 

She had assumed since Roman’s confession last night, that her father would have at least said something, but when his gaze passed over her as he walked by, the disappointment she felt brought her back to her childhood and all the times she had craved his approval but never got it. 

But by the time the wedding was over, and the reception had started, the sadness that was bubbling inside of her, soon morphed into anger, so much so that her body had started to tremble. Landon, thinking she was cold, offered her his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. 

She shrugged it off and gave it back to him. “I’m not cold” she snapped, the anger boiling over. 

The hurt in Landon’s face grounded her back to reality and she quickly softened. “I’m sorry Landon. It’s not you” She sighed and dropped her eyes. 

“It’s your dad isn’t it?” He asked, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. 

Her lip trembled and she nodded. “He will never look at me the same way he looked at her today.”

Landon caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. “You have every right to be upset, Hope. But--” and Landon hesitated, “letting him get to you like this isn’t good for-- you know” and his eyes drifted down to her stomach. 

Hope’s face hardened. “So I’m what, screwing up the baby already by being mad at my dad? Is that what you’re saying?” Landon immediately reddened. “No, of course not” he stammered, not sure how to fix things. “I’m just trying to look out for you”

Hope just shook her head. “I can’t do this right now Landon” She threw her hands up to his chest and pushed him away. “Just leave me alone, ok?!”


	31. How Are You Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- sexual/physical harassment

Hope really was trying to fight the anger inside of her, but with her emotions so out of whack, she was having a hard time controlling herself. She had to confront her dad. If she was going to use this anger she had bottled up, it might as well be directed at the one person it was actually meant for.

She looked around the room for her father but wasn’t able to see him anywhere. The glum look on her face must have spooked Lizzie, because suddenly her friend had her hands locked into Hope’s and she was pulling her off outside. “Are you ok? What’s going on?” Lizzie asked, barely getting a breath in between words. 

Hope pulled her hands free, letting them dangle at her sides,and closed her eyes. 

“I’m fine” she breathed out, frustrated. 

“No,” Lizzie huffed, “You don’t get to do that to me. I’ve been by your side through everything. You can’t push me away. And I refuse to let you push Landon away”

Hope’s head snapped up at Landon’s name. “I’m not--” but she took a deep breath as she remembered her last words to him. “Shit” she grumbled, dropping her eyes in shame. 

“It’s fine, Hope. He understands. That’s why he came and got me. But you have to stop shutting him out when you are scared or upset. Especially now”

Hope sighed. “Yeah, I know. It’s just.. my dad, you know?”

Lizzie rubbed Hope’s shoulder in sympathy. “I know”

“I need to talk to him” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Especially now?”

“He knows about the baby Liz! I have to talk to him. I can’t just leave now”

Lizzie sighed. “I guess, but can’t you wait just a little bit? It’s Josie’s reception”

Hope relented. “Yeah, of course. I’m all over the place right now Liz. I think I’m just going to sit out here for a bit. If you see Landon, can you tell him where I am?”

“Sure” Lizzie agreed, but Hope could tell by the way Lizzie’s eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened, that she didn’t quite believe that Hope was ok. Her reluctance to leave was evident, but Hope knew her friend would immediately seek out Landon to come check up on her. 

Hope leaned against the wall outside and brought her hands to her face. The cold air felt nice, and with slow breaths, she was able to quell the fury within. 

The scuffling of shoes against the pavement caught her attention, and before she could remove her hands from her face, a warm body was pressed up against her. 

It reeked of whiskey and cigarettes, and the nausea she had fought down earlier suddenly came back at full force. 

“That should have been my baby” Roman hissed into her ear, his tongue flicking against her. 

Shivers ran down Hope’s spine and her skin crawled with disgust. She tried to move her hands down to push him away, but the weight of his slumped body against her was too much. 

“Get off me!” she screamed, hoping someone would hear her. 

“That baby ruined everything!” Roman suddenly yelled, pushing himself off of her and slashing at her hands once she threw them up in front of her face. 

His eyes were red, and his nostrils flared with rage. “How could you do this to me?”

He staggered as he stood there, spreading his legs wider apart to steady himself. 

“I hate you” she seethed, her teeth clenched together. “Leave Roman”

He laughed, and spat at her. “You will pay for what you did” and he took a step towards her, making her scream and push herself harder against the wall. She threw her arms out to fight back, but  Landon was suddenly standing between the two of them, and Roman went flying backwards, stumbling to the ground and smacking his head against the concrete. 

He sat up, dazed and rubbed his head. “You’re going to pay for that” he threatened, trying to get back on his feet, but having difficulty. 

Landon turned towards Hope, “You ok?” and she nodded. 

He offered his hand out to her, “Let’s get out of here” but before she could slide her hand into his, Roman was on his feet again and taking a swing at Landon. 

Luckily, MG had followed his friend out once they had heard Hope’s screams, and blocked Landon from getting punched from behind. 

Roman stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground once again. 

Landon was shaking with rage, but Hope’s arms around his waist kept him from retaliating. 

Klaus, who seemed to have somehow appeared out of thin air, was suddenly standing at Roman’s side, offering him his hand.

He had his eyes on his daughter, and a sly smile on his face. 

Hope let go of Landon and took a step towards her father. “You’re helping him?!” she cried in disbelief. “After what he just did?”

“He’s a little drunk, that’s all” Klaus said coolly, his eyes hopping between his daughter and Landon. “It’s of no consequence really. He will sober up and all this will be forgotten”

Hope fumed. “All this will be-- I can’t believe you!” Landon tried to hold her back but she shrugged him off. “You--” she yelled, pointing at her father, “Are a hypocrite! You preach family values and protect our own, yet you stand here and protect him.. I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!” Hope was shaking now, unable to hold back. “ You should be furious with him! But you don’t care, do you?” Hope’s voice slightly faltered, but she bit down hard on her lip to regain control. 

“Do your lackeys know you gave me an ultimatum?” 

Klaus’s eyes narrowed, as more and more people gathered around them. 

“You’re embarrassing yourself Hope” He seethed, trying to quiet her down. 

“No, I’m embarrassing you!” She fired back. “And I don’t care anymore!”

She slid her hand into Landon’s and looked around at the crowd. “I choose him. If being a Mikaelson means being like you, then I don’t want it. I’m done.”

Hope squeezed Landon’s hand and smiled at him. “I finally found my true family, and there is nothing you can do that will ever make me change my mind”

Hope watched her father’s face falter momentarily before his steely gaze took over once again. He simply nodded. “Very well” He replied, “Have it your way, Hope.”

Hope’s resolve broke. That was it? He wasn’t going to fight? She had finally stood up to him and he was receding? She had never known her father to back down. 

Klaus’ eyes lingered on Hope’s for a few more seconds before they quickly flicked down to her stomach and back up again. It was at that moment that she realized why he retreated. It wasn’t for her. It was the baby. Her father hoped it would be a boy. A true Mikaelson, and that’s why Roman was so angry. 

“You will never have him. He will never be what you want” She called out to him, her voice completely stripped of all emotion. “Take the trash you call a son, and leave. I don’t ever want to see you again. Cut me off, take away my name, do what you want. I’m done.”

Klaus simply sighed, seemingly understanding the true intentions behind her words.

She watched as he turned and walked away, his once strong shoulders finally sagging in defeat. 

She looked up at Landon, who was looking at her in complete awe, and smiled, “Let’s go home” 

* * *

Lizzie, MG, Josie and Penelope all happened to have flights out around the same time as Hope and Landon, so they all sat around in an airport restaurant, having some drinks and discussing the wedding. Hope, who had been feeling queasy, spent the last 20 minutes in the bathroom, trying to calm her stomach down. By the time she came back, the group was deep in conversation, but Landon, seeing Hope, immediately shushed them. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, confused at the sudden quiet. 

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie piped up, steering the conversation another way. 

“I’m good.” She looked at Josie, who met her eyes. Hope had apologized for the scene last night, and even though Josie hadn’t blamed her, she still felt pretty guilty. So guilty in fact that she had spilled about the pregnancy. Josie, of course, was beyond excited, and had immediately scooped Hope and Landon up into a huge hug. 

Hope sat down next to Landon and laid her head on his shoulder. “So what’s going on?”

Landon smiled and laced his fingers through hers. “Just chatting baseball. It’s going to be pretty busy coming up, and I’ve been off the field for too long” 

Hope grinned. “It’s been like 3 days!” 

MG laughed. “Yeah, three days too long for him. You know Lan” 

Hope tilted her face slightly so she could softly kiss him along his jawline. “Yeah, I do”

“Ok, get a room” Lizzie cried, her voice mingled with amusement. 

“Nah, I’m still exhausted from this morning” She teased, winking at her friend.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Ok,” she said, pulling at MG. “Conversation is over. Besides, we should probably head to our gate”

They all agreed and said their goodbyes to the newlyweds. 

“Have a great trip,” Hope murmured in Josie’s ear. “I'm so happy for you”

“Thank you, Hope.” She replied, her eyes shining with gratitude.

“And congratulations once again” She eyed Hope’s stomach and gave her a little pat on the back. She looked up at Landon and smiled. “You too Landon.” Hope couldn’t help but notice the small exchange between the two, something mischievousness flashing in their eyes. 

Hope simply sighed and tugged at Landon’s hand. “You ready?”


	32. We Have A Big Day Ahead of Us

Landon had been pretty busy with baseball the last couple of weeks since they returned from New Orleans so Hope had spent most of her time at Landon’s place, and would usually only go up to her own place when he was on his way to the field. 

She hadn’t seen Lizzie too much at all during this time either, because she had had a few shoots booked, and so Hope had spent most of her days alone. 

The morning sickness had finally started to subside, and Hope had been to her doctor's to find out what she needed to do to stay healthy. He gave her some prenatal vitamins, and a list of foods she should avoid, plus a few tips from previous patients that actually helped calm her down and feel a little more confident that she could really do this. 

Landon made sure his kitchen was stocked with everything she needed, and had been taking extremely good care of her. 

Hope wasn’t positive, because it was probably too early, but she swore she could feel fluttering from within. The baby looked perfect, according to the Dr. and she was right on track for how far along she was. 

Hope was excited for the day, because it was the first day that Lizzie had free, and so she was coming over to spend some time with Hope and keep her company while Landon went off to practice. 

The couple had stayed at Hope’s place last night, because Landon had an early morning and didn’t want to have to wake her when he got up. 

But Hope couldn’t sleep without him beside her anymore, so when his alarm went off, she rolled over and snuggled her nose against his chest. 

“Do you have to go?” She moaned, clutching at his arm. 

Landon laughed and rolled over so he was hovering over her. “You know I have to”

She stuck her lip out in a pout, and Landon took the opportunity to lightly nibble on it. 

Hope wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. “Are you sure?”

Hope could feel Landon’s lips curl against her own. “You are really hard to leave” 

Hope giggled. “Good. Stay with me”

Landon pulled himself away and sat up. “Raincheck?” he asked, his eyes begging her for understanding. Hope sighed and crawled into his lap. “Promise?”

He nodded and kissed her nose. “Always”

Hope kissed him again and then got up to use the washroom and let Landon get ready. 

By the time she came out, Landon already had a cup of tea waiting for her, and a piece of peanut butter toast. 

He kissed the top of her head as she settled herself on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her legs. 

“Have a good practice” She said softly, munching on her toast. 

He gave her a quick wave and headed out the door. 

Hope checked her phone and sent off a quick text to Lizzie to let her know she was awake. 

She still had time before Lizzie was supposed to come over, but the apartment felt lonely all of a sudden and Hope really needed the company. 

* * *

Lizzie, who had been up early and waiting on a text, jumped when her phone went off. 

She turned to MG, who had just gotten out of the shower and smirked. “It’s go time” she said, winking at him. “Get dressed and I’ll meet you at the car” Lizzie had been holding onto this secret since before the wedding, and it was killing her that she couldn’t tell Hope. Now that things were finally in motion, her body was buzzing with excitement.

Lizzie found Hope slightly slumped over on the couch when she arrived at the apartment. Hope hadn’t answered the door, so she used her own key to let herself in. Her heart skipped when she first saw Hope, but it settled when she noticed the slight movement of Hope’s chest as she quietly snored. Lizzie, armed with a small package tucked neatly in her purse, gently shook her friend awake. 

Hope yawned and stretched her arms out. “Oh hey” she finally said, noticing her friend through droopy eyes.  “Did I fall asleep?” 

Lizzie laughed. “Yeah, and you were snoring” she teased. 

“I was not!” Hope exclaimed, only bringing even more laughter to Lizzie’s lips. 

“Go get dressed,” Lizzie said, pulling her friend up. “We have a big day ahead of us”

Hope’s forehead creased as she stared at her friend in confusion. “Oh?”

Lizzie just nodded and pushed at her. “Go already!”

Hope sighed. “Fine. Jeez” She made her way into the bedroom where a large box sat nestled within the pillows. On top of the box, was a note addressed to her.

“Uh, Liz? Did you put this here?”

Lizzie, who had walked up right behind her, shook her head. “Nope, but you probably should open it”

“What’s going on?” Hope asked, rolling her eyes and pinching her lips tightly together before releasing the deep breath she had taken. “You know I hate surprises”

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. “Just open it, Hope.” She brushed past her friend and grabbed the note and the box, handing it to her. 

Hope sat down on the edge of the bed, wonder and curiosity morphing her face, giving her an almost childlike appearance as she cradled the box in her lap and opened the note.

_ Hey beautiful, _

_ I know I’ve been working a lot lately, and so I wanted to put together something fun for you and Lizzie to do. She has all the info, so be sure to listen to her! _

_ I love you, and have fun! _

_ ~Love Landon _

Hope bit down on her lip in glee, her eyebrows jumping in amusement and surprise. She carefully opened the box, plucking out a brand new, albeit tiny, Stallions jersey with KIRBY on the back and another note attached to it.

_ For the littlest baseball fan in the house _

Hope’s heart soared and tears sprung to her eyes as the realization sunk in. 

“Aww, that’s adorable” Lizzie exclaimed as Hope held it up in front of her. Lizzie's hand softly brushed the fabric, a slight sigh escaping her lips as she did so. 

Hope simply nodded and clutched it tightly against her chest. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled loudly. “Did you know he was doing this?” she asked her friend. 

Lizzie shook her head. “No, not about the jersey.” Lizzie bit down on her lip and reached into the purse she was still hanging on to. She pulled out a tiny blue box, wrapped in a ribbon. 

“I did know about this though” she said, handing Hope the box. 

Hope laid the jersey carefully back in its box and slid it off her lap. She took the tiny gift Lizzie had handed her and gingerly tugged at the ribbon. Inside was a key attached to a string. 

Hope looked at her friend, utterly confused. “A key? To what?”

“What do you think?” Lizzie asked, motioning towards the lid of the box that Hope had in her hand. Underneath the lip was 4 words written by Landon. “Move in with me?”

Hope gasped and dropped the box. “Seriously?” She looked at her friend who looked like she was going to burst with excitement. “It’s a key to Landon’s place?”

Lizzie nodded. “Yup, and it’s only the beginning, so get dressed. We have things to do”

Once Hope was ready, she tucked the key into her pocket and met Lizzie in the living room. 

“About time!” Her friend exclaimed rolling her eyes and jumping up. "Since when do you take that long to get ready? Lizzie teased, but before her friend could reply she grabbed Hope's hand and pulled her towards the door. “Let’s go!”

“Where are we going?” Hope asked, a small pit of fear bubbling within. 

Lizzie just shook her head. “You’ll see” 

After Hope locked up, Lizzie pressed the button to the elevator, and Hope noticed how she was rolling on the balls of her feet. “Are you ok?” she asked her friend, but Lizzie just flashed her a look of anticipation. 

Understanding flashed over Hope’s face once the doors open and she noticed Wade, the catcher from Landon’s team, waiting for them. 

Hope’s eyebrows jumped in confusion. “Wade?” she asked, her face not able to hide the surprise in it. 

“Morning Hope, Lizzie,” he greeted the girls. “This is for you,” he added, handing Hope a baseball. 

“Thanks,” Hope replied, holding the ball in her hands but not really looking at it closely, “I think” she added. 

“Oh!” Wade exclaimed, “I also have this” and he handed her another note, much to her delight.

_ Do you remember that night you dropped your sweater? I wanted to kiss you then and there, but I was too afraid to. If only I could have gone back to that moment... _

Hope pinched her lips together as she read the note. “Is this supposed to be a riddle?”

Wade and Lizzie only shrugged. 

“You can’t tell me, can you?” 

Both shook their heads in unison, making Hope let out a deep breath. “Ok”

She read the note again and again, trying to find the hidden message.

“Ugh,” Lizzie said, throwing her hands up in frustration, “Go to the garage! There! That’s what it means”

Hope’s face shifted with surprise. “Oh yeah, that makes sense.” Wade pressed the button for the underground parking, and the elevator hummed as it carried them down.

Lizzie groaned and rubbed her face with her hand. She nudged Wade, “The bag??”

“Oh right!” he exclaimed, “Here” 

Wade handed Hope a small blue tote bag with The Stallions logo on it. “You’ll need this”

Hope looked back and forth between the two people with her. She was feeling slightly emotional that this was happening, and unable to hide the small bit of sadness tugging at her emotions but also feeling extreme happiness that Landon would go through all this trouble to make her happy.

Lizzie sighed and plucked the bag and the ball from Hope's hands, a smirk on her face as Hope's mouth dropped open at her brashness.

Lizzie opened the bag up and placed the ball inside before tugging it closed and handing it back to Hope. 

“Now, let’s go” she said, grabbing her friend’s hand and pulling her out of the elevator once it landed on the garage floor. 

Hope waved goodbye to Wade, who stayed in the elevator. “Have fun!” he called out as the doors closed. 

Hope only smirked and then directed her attention to Lizzie who was watching her with curious eyes. 

“You ready for what comes next?” Lizzie asked, her mouth curving into a tight smile. She held out her arm, offering it to her friend to take hold of. 

Hope nodded, her eyes lighting up with joy. "More than ready" she exclaimed, linking her arm through her friend's. "Let's do this"


	33. You're the Clue, Aren't You?

Hope really shouldn’t have been surprised once she spotted MG leaning against Landon’s car. 

He had a grin on his face and warmly greeted her once she was close enough. 

“Hey Hope,” he said smiling, before leaning in to give Lizzie a quick kiss. “Good so far?” he asked her, getting a resounding yes from his girlfriend.

“After you,” he motioned towards the car, “I’m your driver today”

Hope giggled. “I can’t believe he put you up to this”

MG shrugged. “You know how hard it is to say no to him”

She laughed even harder this time, and rubbed her stomach.. “Oh I’m aware” 

“Well, go ahead and climb in” He said, ignoring her innuendo and hopping into the driver’s seat. 

Lizzie and Hope climbed into the back, where an envelope with Hope’s name was waiting for them on the seat along with another box.

_ Your sweater brought me to you that night, let’s hope my sweater will do the same. _

Hope bit down on her lip in excitement. Opening the box, she found one of Landon’s sweaters tucked inside. It was the one that he wore the night they went for a walk, right before he left for the month. Hope hugged the sweater to her chest, remembering how she felt in that moment. 

She couldn’t admit to herself that she loved him back then, and now look where they were at. 

Hope wrapped the sweater around her shoulders, breathing in his scent. 

“So where are we going next?” Lizzie prodded, snapping Hope out of her daydream. 

“Oh, uh” she stammered, looking through the box for a clue, and finding it written, once again, on the inside of the lid. 

_ Sit back and enjoy the music. Let it paint you a picture while you go for a drive. _

“Oh! I know that one! The studio!” Hope exclaimed, pleased with herself. 

MG tilted his head in agreement. “First try, I’m impressed” 

Hope beamed, making Lizzie roll her eyes. “Whatever.”Lizzie added, giggling softly.

As they were pulling out of the garage, the car filled up with music. 

Hope instantly recognized the first song as the one that was playing when her and Landon were on their way home from the dinner with Josie. 

A smile broke out on Hope’s face. She leaned into the front seat, draping her arm over the head rest. 

“Landon pick the playlist?” she asked MG, who was singing along. 

He nodded. “Yup” 

Hope sat back, impressed. “He really went all out, didn’t he?” She turned to her friend who was watching her with gleeful eyes.

“Bet you’re glad I pushed you now, aren’t you?” Lizzie teased, elbowing her friend in the side. 

“Yeah, yeah” Hope fired back, leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder. She squeezed her hand in thanks, no other words needing to be said between the two. What would she do without Lizzie? Sometimes it seemed like she was the only one truly looking out for Hope, and she had never been more grateful for Lizzie's friendship.

When they pulled up to the studio, Hope noticed Josie standing in front of the building with a huge smile on her face and waving frantically. 

Beside her, tied to the door handles was a large array of balloons, all bouncing slightly as the wind danced around them. 

Hope climbed out of the car and opened her arms up to her friend. 

“I thought you were on your honeymoon!!” Hope cried, surprised but happy. 

“I was,” Josie replied, “but we came back early.”

“For this?” Hope asked, the shock flashing over her face.

Josie remained silent, instead handing Hope a small rainbow colored box. 

“Another one? Landon really put a lot of thought into this”

“Are you having fun so far?” Josie asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. 

Hope nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun honestly.”

Josie’s eyes flickered down to Hope’s stomach. “And the little one?”

Hope chuckled. “Much better than before. I can even keep my breakfast down now.”

Josie laughed and wrapped her arm around Lizzie, who stood there quietly watching the two girls. “I’m shocked, sis. The fact that you kept this a secret for so long-- oh..”

Lizzie elbowed Josie in the side. 

Hope glanced at both of them with narrowed eyes. “How long has he been planning this?”

Lizzie just shrugged. “A while. It doesn’t matter. It’s making you happy right?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, allowing the half baked answer to slide. “It really is”

“So what’s in the box already??” Josie asked in anticipation, her hands rubbing together in excitement.

“Right!” Hope exclaimed, her attention back on the small package in her hand. She opened the lid and pushed back the tissue paper stuffed inside,  pulling out a tiny paint brush and palette keychain. 

Her face brightened as the meaning behind it washed over her. Her friends were bouncing on their feet, waiting for Hope, and so she  held it up for the girls to see.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Josie exclaimed, taking a closer look. “Does it mean something?”

Hope smiled to herself. “I think so. I gave him a paint lesson once. Here actually” Hope jabbed her thumb towards the building. “We ended up more covered in paint than the canvas did” 

“Oh!” Hope finally clued in as her brain registered all the gifts so far. “Each item has a special meaning, is that it?” She turned to Lizzie, who looked like she was going to burst from excitement, and nodded, confirming Hope’s theory.

Knowing there would be a note somewhere, Hope turned over the lid of the box, following the same steps she had taken before, in order to read what the next clue was. 

_ Retrace your steps to where peace was made. If you need a clue, look up, it should be standing right in front of you _

“Hmm,” Hope mumbled, after reading the note. “I’m supposed to go where peace was made--”

Hope looked up confused. “But where-- oh!” she exclaimed as her eyes settled on Josie. 

“You’re the clue, aren’t you?”

Josie nodded. “And you always said you were bad at riddles,” she teased. 

Hope's brows pinched together as her tongue shot out of her mouth, sticking out towards Josie. The brunette's shoulders dropped as her hands clasped around her chest in a full on fit of laughter. "Real mature, Hope" she managed to mutter out through gasped breaths. 

Hope waited for Josie to calm down, allowing herself the time to think. “So.. we’re supposed to go to where we made up-- the restaurant?” she finally asked, her hopeful wide eyes on fixated on her friend.

Josie nodded again. “Bingo”

“Ok” Hope exclaimed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and running back to the car, forcing the twins to follow. 

This time, Lizzie climbed into the front seat so Josie could sit in the back with Hope 

“Where to?” MG asked after they all buckled in. Hope gave him the name of the restaurant and then sat back. leaning her head against the seat.

She admired her little keychain, allowing the colors to spin in the light. 

“You look so happy” Josie said softly, watching Hope. Hope sighed and nodded. "I really am" She turned her face towards Josie, who had her lips parted into a dreamy smile. 

“Are you?” Hope asked, shoving the keychain into her bag and shifting her body slightly. 

“More than you know” Josie whistled, her voice full of more love and emotion than Hope had ever heard in it. 

Hope closed her eyes and smiled. “Good. I'm glad." 

“You think you and Landon will-- you know?” Josie asked, her tone suddenly serious, forcing Hope's eyes to pop open in shock.

“Oh,” Hope tangled a finger in her hair, suddenly nervous.  “No, I mean, maybe eventually.. It's just-- there’s no rush-- and especially not because there is a baby involved”

Josie smirked and clucked her tongue at Hope. “I highly doubt that the baby changes anything. It’s not like you don’t love each other”

Hope sighed, drooping her shoulders. “Yeah, I know. We just haven’t really talked about it." Hope's voice fell. "And I don’t want to ruin a good thing, ya know?”

Josie shrugged as though Hope's words didn't matter. “Well, he wouldn’t have stood up to your father if he wasn’t planning on spending his life with you, Hope.”

Hope pursed her lips in thought, trying to digest Josie's words. Finally a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she let out a tiny giggle. “I guess that's true." She replied, "When did you get so insightful?”

Josie slapped her playfully, “Since the love of my life agreed to marry me” Josie's face settled into one of pure bliss as thoughts of Penelope crossed her mind again.

Hope’s eyes moved up to Lizzie in the front seat. Her and MG were having a quiet conversation, totally content to be around each other. The sight brought a soft smile to her face.

She could see the love radiating between the two of them, and it made her think if that’s what outsiders saw with her and Landon. 

“Is it bad that I miss him, even though it hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other?” She finally asked Josie, flicking her eyes back to the brunette.

Josie laughed and shook her head. “I get it, trust me.”

Hope noticed that the closer they got to the restaurant, the bigger the smile on Josie’s face became. Once they arrived, Hope finally put two and two together when she saw who was waiting for them outside in the parking lot. Penelope was the next clue bearer, and the excitement Josie felt was because she was going to be reunited with her wife.

Penelope waved at the car as it pulled up, and as soon as MG stopped and turned the car off, Josie jumped out and ran into her wife’s arms, picking her up and spinning her around before planting a big kiss on her lips. 

Lizzie lightly scoffed, but couldn’t hide the twinkle in her eyes at the sight of her sister’s happiness. 

Once all the hellos were past them, Penelope handed Hope an envelope. 

“No box this time?” but Penelope just shrugged. “This is what I was told to give you”

Hope tore into the envelope and pulled out Josie and Penelope’s wedding invitation, along with a small peace sign sticker.

“Interesting” Hope laughed, examining the sticker. 

“Landon’s sense of humor sure is strange” Lizzie teased, plucking the sticker from Hope’s fingers. 

“I wonder where the note is” Hope questioned as she looked at the invitation, but sighed when she finally turned it over. “Of course”

_ Go to the place we first met _

“That’s easy.” Hope exclaimed. “Guess we are going to the Stadium.” She turned to MG. “You think they will let us in?”

MG just chuckled. “You think Landon didn’t think of everything? Besides, you’re with me”

Hope just rolled her eyes and laughed. “Right, I forgot”

“Our part is done, Hope” Josie said as Hope was climbing back into the car. “But we are in town for a few more days, so I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Hope nodded and gave both Josie and Penelope a quick hug. “Thanks for being a part of this today” Hope said softly, offering them a smile. 

“Have fun!” Penelope called out as soon as she was in the car and settled. Hope wasn't sure, but she swore she saw a wink come from Penelope as they drove away. 

Hope brushed it off and grabbed Landon's sweater, once again wrapping it around her shoulders as they drove to their next destination. 


	34. Raf Did Me A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be uploaded until Monday (as I will be visiting with my mom)  
> But the wait will be worth it, I promise!

MG was right of course. The minute they got to the stadium, doors automatically opened for him. Lizzie beamed with pride, clutching MG’s hand tightly. Being a model, she was used to doors being opened for her, not to mention, her status as Josie Saltzman's sister, also gave her advantages. Lizzie liked to surround herself with people who made things happen, which always made Hope second guess why Lizzie cared for her so much. Hope could have been the kind of person that demanded things her way simply because of what her last name is, but that kind of life never interested her. It wasn't that Lizzie was shallow at all, although she certainly had that air about her, it's just, she was used to certain things happening for her, things that 'normal' people wouldn't ever experience. Still, when Lizzie stopped to look back and stretched out her hand to make sure Hope was still with them, Hope felt guilty for even thinking these things of her friend. Lizzie loved her. They were sisters. There shouldn't be any doubt in her mind why Lizzie cared for her.

MG led the girls through the clubhouse, and Hope couldn’t help but slow down and browse. She had never been down here before and it was interesting to see how Landon spent most of his time when he wasn't with her or on the field. 

“There’s a hot tub down here?!” she exclaimed, her eyes widened with surprise. 

“No wonder you guys spend so much time here” Lizzie scoffed, running her hand along the edge of the tub.

“Stop gawking and keep moving” MG teased, pulling Lizzie along. 

“Where are we going?” Hope asked, running to catch up. 

“On the field of course” 

Hope's sudden excitement made her teeth bite down hard on her lower lip, drawing a drop of blood. She grimaced at the coppery taste, and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve. She could have asked MG to stop so she could grab a paper towel, but Hope was way too excited to do anything but follow him. She had always dreamed of going down onto the field, but had never wanted to bug Landon about it. 

MG laughed as he cast his eyes her way. As if reading her mind, he nodded. “Landon knew how much you wanted to go onto the field, so he arranged this just for you”

Hope beamed with pride mixed with a hint of surprise, her mouth parting open slightly, and her tongue whipping out to lick along her bottom lip. “How?” 

MG just shrugged, but tilted his head slightly in Lizzie’s direction. 

“Right, I should have known,” Hope laughed, catching on to his not so hidden clues. "The dugout is just through here" MG pointed ahead, taking a few steps away from the girls so that he could lead them through.

As Hope stepped through the door, it was almost magical. The change from the clubhouse to the field was like stepping into another world. Hope felt like the little girl that used to see games with her Dad, once she crossed that threshold. The memory brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away so no one could see just how affected she was.

Raf, who was wearing his Stallions uniform, a bat crossed over his shoulders and a wad of gum in his mouth, waited for them on the other side. He was leaning against the railing that separated the field from the dugout and where they currently stood. 

“Raf, hey” Hope greeted him, smiling and offering a tiny wave of her fingers. “He dragged you into this too?”

Raf shrugged, “Nah, no dragging needed. I wanted to help”

He handed her the bag he had stashed off to the side. “This is for you”

Hope laughed and poked her hand in the bag, digging around until her fingers clasped onto the item, and realizing it was a Stallions hat once she pulled it out of the bag. 

“A hat?” 

Lizzie giggled. “Yellow really isn’t your color Hope” 

Hope swung an arm out at her friend, who dodged the attack laughing, causing Hope to stick her tongue out in retaliation, right before slipping the hat on her head and making sure to tuck her hair behind her ears. 

“Is there a note?” Lizzie asked, settling down and taking the bag from Hope to rummage through it. 

“Oh, right” Hope replied, looking at Lizzie expectantly, but not hiding the disappointment when Lizzie came up empty handed. 

“You won’t find it in there” Raf piped up, making both girls look up at him.

Before Hope could respond, his hand shot out in front of her face and handed her an envelope. 

Hope’s eyebrow jumped up in surprise, but she quickly snatched it and tore it open. 

_ Got ya! This wasn’t the first place we met. Try Again. But before you go, there is something you must do. I hit a home run when I met you, but now it's your turn to run the bases.  _

Hope snickered, and handed Lizzie the note. “Guess I’m not as good at riddles as I thought”

She watched as her friend read it and a smile opened up widely across her face. 

“He has a point,” Lizzie teased, turning towards MG. “Did you know this was the wrong place?”

MG just shrugged, but the guilty look on his face gave it away anyways.

“I guess that means we’re going to your place Liz,” Hope remarked, throwing her hand out to Lizzie. 

“Chauffeur!” Lizzie announced, throwing a quick wink in MG’s direction, and holding her hand out to him. 

“Wait! I need to run the bases!” Hope cried, throwing her hands in the air to stop them from leaving. She could hear the groan escape her friend’s lips, but Hope didn’t care. Landon basically gift wrapped this moment for her, and she was going to take advantage.

Hope was excited, and also mentally thanking herself that she was wearing her comfortable shoes. She hopped up the couple of steps to the field and ran onto the grass. 

The thrill of seeing it from this angle was intoxicating and Hope finally understood why Landon’s face would light up everytime he played. It was a whole other world at this view. Hope could picture a thousand cheering fans, as she walked up to the plate, her best game face on. 

She started at home, positioning her body into her batting stance, and pretending to swing at a pitch. She threw her arms to her side, mocking a hit over the seats and took off. She rounded first, touching it briefly as she took the turn towards second. After touching second, she made her way to third, giving it a quick tap before rounding for home. Raf, Lizzie and MG were waiting for her at the end, and Hope, with a gleam in her eye, slid into home plate. The dust kicked up as she slid, creating a hazy fog of red.

Lizzie screamed Hope’s name, Raf and MG laughed and Hope bounced up and patted down her clothes, trying to get the dust out. 

“Was that necessary?” Lizzie uttered, coughing and scrunching her nose up in disgust.

“You can’t go home without sliding” Hope teased, winking at MG. 

Lizzie threw her hands up in the air and walked off. “I’ll be waiting for you in the CLEAN clubhouse!” 

Hope was ecstatic, and made a mental note to thank Landon later. 

“That was so much fun," she laughed, still swatting down her clothes the best she could, "but I’ll probably need a shower” 

Once her heart calmed down, Hope's gaze shifted towards the trail Lizzie left behind as she stomped off the field. “I guess I should go after Lizzie”

She flicked her wrist at MG, pointing towards the clubhouse. He dipped his head in agreement and offered his arm to her. 

“See ya Raf!” She called out as she followed after her pouting friend, her arm laced around MG’s arm. “And thank you!”

They found Lizzie washing up, a scowl on her face as they walked in arm in arm. 

“You may not care about how you look, but I have a reputation to uphold” Lizzie's jaw tightened and her shoulders were stiff in defiance, but Hope could tell that Lizzie wasn't as mad as she let on. 

Hope rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend. “You should try stooping to my level one time Liz, you might actually enjoy it.”

After a few minutes, Lizzie finally burst into laughter, throwing the balled up paper towel in Hope’s direction. 

“You ready to go?” MG finally said after both girls had calmed down. 

Hope nodded and dislodged herself from MG, instead choosing to loop her arm around Lizzie’s.

“Onwards!” she jokingly yelled, flashing her friends a wide smile. 

Lizzie just shook her head and clicked her tongue. “You are such a nerd”

Hope bounced her shoulder off Lizzie’s arm, “Maybe, but that’s why you love me, right?”

Lizzie just chuckled, nodding. “I guess”

Hope was sad that she was having to leave the Stadium, but was eager to find out what was at the end of this scavenger hunt. 

They climbed into the car and settled in. “Can you play Landon’s playlist again?” Hope asked, feeling more loved than ever. MG simply nodded and pressed play. 

Music filled the car, and Hope softly bounced her head along to the music, singing along. 

“Do you know how much longer this will be?” she asked Lizzie softly, who was also singing along. 

Lizzie just shrugged, “Nope. Why? You tired?”

Hope shook her head, “No! I was just wondering.”

Hope silently chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. “There isn’t a surprise party waiting for me at your house, is there?”

“No, I promise you Landon has not planned a surprise party for you” Lizzie gave her a look of reassurance. When she had talked to Landon about this whole plan, she had made it clear that any party planning was her thing, and no one else's. So far, he seemed to have done a great job, and Lizzie was impressed. The time limit he gave her was a little stressful, hence the way she had been trying to push Hope along the whole day, but taking a quick glance at her watch, they seemed to be right on time for what was supposed to happen next. 

Once they pulled up into the driveway, Lizzie pulled out another small box she had hidden in her bag still. 

She handed it to Hope, who looked at her with surprise. “You were holding onto this the whole time?” 

Lizzie nodded. “I was under strict rules not to give it to you until we were on my doorstep.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you and Landon planned this all behind my back”

Lizzie held her hand up and shook her head. “Nope. This was all Landon, trust me. I just gave him a few tips, that’s all.”   
“How long has he been planning this?” Hope asked, her eyebrows knit in surprise, and her mind full of so many questions. 

“Since you went to see his parents, I think” Lizzie replied, shrugging. “But enough about that, just open the box!”

Hope' teeth rolled over bottom lip as she held her breath and lifted the lid. 

Nestled inside was a small toy limo, and it instantly brought a laugh to Hope’s lips. 

Lizzie flicked an eyebrow up in question. 

“The first night we met, he offered me his limo, right before Raf stole my Uber-- “ Hope thought back to that night. “Come to think of it, Raf did me a favor” 

Lizzie eyes lit up in understanding, “Oh!” she exclaimed, “That makes more sense than what I’ve had running through my head”

“You mean, you knew all this time what these packages had in them?” Hope's lashes fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, as she digested all the information from today.

Lizzie just nodded. “I plead the fifth” but the quick wink she flashed at her told Hope all she needed to know. 

“You have one more note,” Lizzie pointed out, her hand brushing against the box that held the limo.

_ Not only is this the place where we first met, it was also where you first kissed me, and where I first realized how I felt about you. Come inside, I’m waiting. (and don’t forget the bag!) _

Hope just shook her head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about the library on the last clue”

Hope brought her hand up to her face, wiping back the stray hairs that were tickling her cheeks. Her nerves were raw, and her body was trembling.

She climbed out of the car, and gave herself one more pat down to ensure any dust from the stadium was gone. 

Clutching the bag tightly in one hand, she made her way to the front door, but stopped when she realized that Lizzie wasn’t following her. 

“You aren’t coming with me?”

Lizzie just shook her head and leaned against MG, who was leaning against Landon’s car. 

“This is something you don’t need me for” she said softly, her blue eyes bright and full of love for her friend. "You know where to go"

Hope swallowed back the brief knot of fear that had suddenly invaded her body. 

“Ok” she whispered, smiling at her friends before turning the knob to the front door. 


	35. Is That A Button?

Hope cautiously made her way to the library, her nerves feeling like the wings of a thousand butterflies fluttering madly inside of her. Her hand instantly found its way to her stomach, rubbing it softly, as though the baby somehow needed the comfort as well. 

The house was eerily quiet which made Hope uneasy. Something was shifting, and it nipped at her anxieties. 

She quietly poked her head into the office, and could see a glow coming from the library door. The room smelled like vanilla, the flavour wafting through Hope’s nostrils, making a small smile creep across her lips. 

“Landon?” she called out softly, pulling the door open and stepping through. Hope couldn't believe her eyes. The anxiety she had just felt evolved into surprise and awe, and the emotions battled against each other forcing her to grind her fists against her eyes in an attempt to silence them completely. But everything quieted down as soon as she noticed that Landon was here, waiting for her, and sitting in the very chair he was in when they first met, but this time he was surrounded by a thousand lighted candles, all flickering gently against the darkness of the room. Hope's mouth dropped. It must have taken him hours to get this all set up!

Landon’s face immediately opened up into a smile as soon as he saw her standing there. 

His green eyes slowly climbed up her body before finally resting on her face, and meeting her own blue ones. “Hi” He whispered, getting up quickly and taking the few steps towards her.

He leaned in to give her a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. His hand lightly trailed up her arm, tickling her bare skin and sending chills throughout her body. Pulling away, he smirked as he wiped his thumb across her dusty cheek, “Couldn’t resist that slide home could you?”

Hope grinned cheekily. “Can you blame me?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Not at all. That was the point"

His eyes sparkled with adoration as he stared at her, his hand still cupping her face. He kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go and taking a step back. 

“You remember the gift Wade gave you in the elevator?”

“The baseball?” 

Landon nodded and slid the bag off her shoulder. 

He opened it up and pulled it out, handing it to her. 

“Umm, ok” she said, utterly confused, and searching his face for answers.

Landon smiled and encased one of her hands in his own. 

“Hope,” he finally said, after taking a large deep breath. “My whole life has been a rollercoaster of ups and downs” He blinked back the tears that had pooled in the corner of his eyes, “Well, mostly downs to be honest.”

His eyes flicked down to their intertwined hands. “It was ingrained into me at a young age that love was never something I deserved. And then I met Lucia, who made me feel like maybe it wasn’t me who didn’t deserve love, but the adults who had failed me previously. She told me that they didn’t deserve my love, or my sadness, and that one day, I would find someone who would show me the truth behind her words.” He chuckled softly to himself. “For a long time I believed she was the one that changed my life. I even told her that, but she only laughed at me while taking my face into her hands, and told me that what she was talking about was far more important than the love of a parent.”

Hope stifled back a sob as she hung on to every word. She wanted to embrace him, but in her heart she knew he wasn’t done yet. 

“But,” he finally continued, “I didn’t believe her, or rather, I didn’t want to believe her, because that doubt and fear that I had eaten away at me my whole life was my only friend when I got lonely. I justified feeling that way, because I didn’t want to admit to myself that maybe it was me who was the problem.”

Hope watched as he sucked in his bottom lip and slightly chewed on it, his mind in deep thought as he fought to find the words he was struggling with.

“Then I met you, and you woke something inside of me that I had thought was long gone. And the more I got to know you, the more I could see that despite our different upbringings, we were more similar that we wanted to admit to ourselves.” Landon sighed and smiled at her, “You once told me that you were broken Hope, but the thing is, I am too. I just didn’t know it at the time, or maybe I wouldn't let myself admit it." A small chuckle bubbled from his lips as he fit the pieces together in his head before continuing. "Yet, even though you thought you were broken, you weren’t ashamed of it, instead you chose to fit whatever pieces that you could back together with a strength that took my breath away. And I thought, if Hope could be this strong after the world had constantly tried knocking her down, then I could too.” 

Landon lowered himself down on one knee, making sure to keep his eyes focused on hers. 

“May I?” he asked, motioning towards the baseball. Hope lifted an eyebrow in confusion but handed Landon the baseball anyways. “Ok” she giggled, watching as his face lit up as soon as it was in his hands.

“Can you do me a favor?” 

Hope cupped his face in her hand, softly running her thumb along the edge of his cheekbone. “Anything for you” she murmured, mesmerized by the depths of green in his eyes. 

He held the baseball up towards her face, “I want you to look closer, see if you notice anything different about it”

Hope’s hand dropped from his face as she leaned in to take a look. “I don’t-- oh!” Her eyes widened as she ran a finger along the very faint seam along the heart of the ball. 

“Is that-- is that a button?” She asked, pointing to a very small indent under the seam.

Landon nodded. 

“And I was carrying this around all day?”

Landon nodded again and chuckled. “For someone who can paint such exquisite details, you really are unobservant” 

Hope feigned shock, bringing her hand to her chest and scoffing. “So much for romance” she teased, flashing him her teeth and swatting at him.

Landon laughed s he dodged her hands. “I’m getting there!”

Landon took a deep breath and dropped the smile, settling his face into one more serious than a few seconds previous. 

“Push the button Hope,” he vocalized, with a hint of a growl in his voice. She always loved when his voice dipped like that, and her body instantly responded as her eyes lit up, bringing a sly smile to his beautiful lips. 

Hope took her hand and ran it softly through his hair, tugging on the inky black curls. Landon closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as she continued across his temple, over his cheek and straight down to the corner of his lips, pausing slightly to brush her thumb across the lower one, and enjoying the tiny tremble that escaped as she explored. 

“Hope,” he breathed, “this is--” Her finger stopped his words, a “shush” falling from her lips. 

She leaned over him as he smiled faintly and imprinted a kiss on his mouth, before continuing a parade of light kisses along his jawline.

“I couldn’t help myself,” she whispered into his ear, letting her mouth linger for a few moments longer.

Hope finally detached her hand from Landon’s face and begrudgingly tore herself away. 

His lids were partly closed, and she watched as his tongue flicked out and licked along his lower lip as he pushed the baseball out to her once again. 

She giggled and softly put her finger against the button, pressing it, but keeping her eyes locked onto Landon's.

A tiny click unlatched whatever mechanism was holding the two parts together, and what she thought was a normal baseball suddenly opened up, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

Nestled within the confines was a stunning three-stone diamond ring, crafted in 14K rose gold. There were three equal sized round diamonds set in perfect alignment atop a twisting polished and diamond-lined shank.

Landon carefully plucked the ring from its bed, and pinched it between his two fingers, holding it up to Hope. Her hand fluttered to her mouth, and tears lightly peppered her cheeks. 

“Oh, Landon” she whispered, taking tiny rapid breaths. 

Peeking out from Landon’s grip, there was an engraving on the inside of the band, which was then set with two accent diamonds. 

Hope’s lips mumbled the promise set in the gold out loud, “ _ Always and Forever” _ before meeting his eager eyes.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” Landon drawled, taking Hope’s hand and squeezing it tight. “I have been thinking about this moment since you first came to my hotel room that night and told me that you loved me. You have touched my heart in a way that I had all but given up on. I am in love with everything about you. I love the way your eyes light up when you paint, and the way you laugh with your whole chest when you find something funny. I love the way you embraced my family as your own, the moment you met them, and the way you always give without expecting anything in return. You may have been born a Mikaelson, and your father may have threatened to take it away, but truthfully, that name doesn’t deserve you. You are the most amazing, caring, loveable, generous, stunning--I could go on forever-- person I have ever met, and you would make me the happiest man in the world by doing me the honor of taking my last name and becoming my wife." Landon reached up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

"Will you marry me Hope?” 

Hope wanted to say yes, no, she wanted to scream yes, but when she tried, she choked on her words, coughing and spluttering in embarrassment, but managing a slight tilt of her head.

Landon smiled widely and slid the ring on her finger, the fit absolutely perfect, before standing up and pulling her tightly against him.

Hope wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and lovingly gazed into his eyes.

“Do you believe in fate?” she asked quietly, nibbling on her bottom lip after asking the question.

Landon smiled warmly at her and Hope had to take a deep breath. She had such a weakness for his smile. It made her feel safe, and more loved than she had ever felt in her entire life.

“Holding you in my arms, and looking into your eyes, how could I not Hope?”

Hope pulled her hand back so she could graze his cheeks with her fingers.

“I firmly believe that we were meant to meet, and we were meant to fall in love. How else would I be so lucky?” He continued, fluttering his eyes as she trailed her fingers along his cheekbone.

Hope’s cheeks warmed as the color filled them deeply. “How are you so sure?”

Landon grabbed the hand that was on his face and guided it to his chest and right over his heart. 

“You feel that?” he asked, looking deep within her eyes, his palm still over her hand. 

“My heart belongs to you. And it always will. We were destined to be together” He whispered, letting go and bringing his hand up to her head to twirl a wild strand of her hair in his fingers. 

She moaned at his touch. “Yes” she said breathlessly. “We are.” He softly nodded his head, laughing at her correction. 

“I love you Landon Kirby” Hope whispered, pulling his face towards hers and allowing herself to melt into his arms.

When his lips touched hers, time stopped all around them, and the crackling of the candle flames blanketed them in privacy. They both leaned into the kiss, allowing the moment to fully take them over. 

It started as a gentle reassurance, but quickly deepened, becoming more and more passionate with every second that passed. The promise of sharing their lives together, along with the growing life inside of Hope, was enough to consume them, and with their bodies melded together, neither one wanted to be the first to let go until absolutely necessary.

Feeling breathless, they both eventually pulled away from each other, their lips bruised and their cheeks holding a rosy glow from all the emotions coursing through their bodies. 

“So,” Landon said softly, flicking his eyes towards the door, “I should probably warn you that there is an engagement party waiting for you in the other room..”

Hope stepped back and scowled, “What?! You know I hate parties!” 

Landon shrugged and threw up his hands in surrender. “Lizzie’s idea! But only family, and friends, I swear”

Hope sighed and stomped her foot, making Landon laugh. “Fine.” She groaned.

She pursed her lips in thought, “Pretty bold of her to assume I would say yes though” she teased, winking at him. 

Landon grabbed her around the waist again, pulling her back towards him. “Is that so?”

Hope nodded and brushed her lips against his, but before he could deepen the kiss, her hand slid down into his and she pulled away. “Guess we better show our faces,” she purred, as Landon groaned but allowed Hope to drag him away.

Lizzie was anxiously awaiting for Hope outside the door, practically foaming at the mouth. 

“Let me see it!” she squealed as soon as she saw her friend, grabbing at her hand and pulling it towards her. 

“Ouch” Hope mumbled, stumbling forward. Landon laughed and shook his head. “You’ve seen it Liz! You helped me pick it out!”

Lizzie scoffed. “Yeah, but not ON her!” She shook her head at him disapprovingly and Hope winked at him. "Yeah!" She teased, "She didn't see it on me!"

Lizzie examined Hope’s ring, her eyes devouring every diamond and nodding as though she knew without a doubt how good it would look on her friend's finger.

MG thankfully stepped in and pulled her away. “Come on, the newly engaged couple have people waiting on them”

Lizzie sighed and dropped Hope’s hand. “Fine” she muttered, making them all laugh at her. 

Hope curled her hand back into Landon's and leaned against him for support.

When they got into the next room, Hope could see everyone who had helped out on the scavenger hunt, plus a few extra people from the team. She was also surprised to see Caroline there, and instant fear that her father was around, made her suddenly feel sick to her stomach. 

Caroline, who was with Josie and Penelope, walked over as soon as she saw Hope and Landon enter the room. 

“Congratulations Hope,” she said softly, a light smile on her face. Hope’s eyes darted around as she haphazardly nodded.

“He’s not here” Caroline piped in, understanding Hope’s sudden unease. 

“He’s not?” Hope sighed a breath of relief. 

Caroline shook her head. “Your father and I are getting divorced.”

Hope’s mouth dropped. “You are? Why?”

Caroline shook her head, her eyes lowering to her feet. “Because I could no longer be a silent bystander”

“Oh” Hope mumbled, unsure of what else to say. She never expected this to happen. She knew they weren’t happy, and she had never been close to Lizzie and Josie’s mom, but she did feel sorry for her. 

Hope’s father wasn’t easy to live with, and she was sure that Caroline saw more of that than anyone else did. But she figured the lifestyle was everything to her stepmom, and that was enough for her to chose to ignore the bad.

“I’m sorry,” Caroline sighed, “This isn’t what we should be talking about on such a happy occasion”

Hope looked at Landon, who gave her a slight nod. Before him, she probably would have just walked away, but instead, Hope wrapped her arms around Caroline’s neck, and pulled her in for a hug. 

“We are both really glad you are here” she whispered. She could feel Caroline's chest heave with a sob, and Hope tightened the hug. 

Her eyes flicked up to Josie, who had tears streaming down her face, and her hands clasped together against her chest. She mouthed a “thank you” to Hope, which Hope returned with a slight nod and a smile. 

When they pulled away, Caroline fished an envelope out of her pocket, and handed it to Hope. 

“I found this as I was packing. It looks like a letter your dad wrote after we came back from Jo’s wedding. I don’t think he was ever going to send it, but I thought you should have it.”

She placed her hand on Hope’s, “But not until later, ok? Don’t ruin your night”

Hope nodded and stared down at the envelope. “Thanks”

Caroline mumbled a quick "Yeah" and then flashed a look to her daughters. "Bye" She said softly to Landon, before lowering her eyes. Josie came up and wrapped her arm around her mom's shoulders, and motioned to Lizzie to follow before guiding her mom out of the room, with Penelope close behind.

Lizzie mumbled something quick to Josie before turning back to Hope. “You have no idea how much your forgiveness means to her. I know you didn’t have to, especially since she remained quiet all these years, but I’m proud of you." Lizzie leaned in a gave her friend a quick hug. "You’re going to make an amazing mother” She whispered into her ear before letting go and running off to say goodbye.


	36. Are You Going to Read It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written as much as I would have liked to lately, so chapters may not be as quick as you are used to. But don't worry, I have so much planned for this story and it will eventually get told.

Hope fell into an exhausted heap onto the couch once they got home. “I'm too tired to even take my shoes off” She moaned as she was sprawled out like a scarecrow, making Landon chuckle and shake his head at her. 

He sat down next to her and pulled her feet into his lap, making quick work of her shoes and throwing them to the floor once they were off. 

His fingers dug into the soles of her feet, the pressure from his thumbs emanating a soft moan from Hope’s lips as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from pure bliss. 

“That feels amazing,” she cried, urging Landon to continue. 

Landon chuckled while he continued the massage, making sure to hit all the pressure points. Hope’s squirming body and rapid breaths quickly fueled his ego, and his unwavering desire to make her happy. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes landing briefly on her stomach before meeting her own.

“We’re good,” Hope said smiling, “Baby is about the size of a lemon, or so I read” 

Her face glowed as she gently rubbed her stomach, thinking about the life growing within her. 

Landon shifted himself up the couch so that Hope’s legs were over his lap and he could reach out and lay his hand overtop hers. “Can you feel anything yet?” he asked, his face full of amazement and wonder.

Hope shook her head. “I don’t think so--I mean, maybe.. But the books say its too soon--”

Hope grew quiet, her voice trailing off. Landon squeezed her hand,”Hey,” he said calmly, “You ok?”

Hope sighed, but nodded. “I can’t help but think about what is going to happen if the baby turns out to be a boy”

Her eyes filled with tears as images of her father flooded her mind. “What if he tries to take him from us?”

Landon pulled her into an embrace. “We will never let that happen. This baby is a Kirby. And he or she will never know the disappointment, or heartache that we grew up with. It’s ours, and nothing or no one can change that.”

Hope tangled her hand through Landon’s curls, as she leaned her head against his. “You promise?”

“Always” Landon whispered, before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

“Can I ask you something, Hope?” he breathed out after she laid her head on his chest. 

“If your father ever asks for you forgiveness, would you give it to him?”

Hope pulled back, eyes wide and brows knitted together. “I--I don’t know,” she stuttered. 

Hope bit down on her lip in thought, her face shifting with conflicting emotions. She bent down to grab her purse and pulled the letter out. 

“Are you going to read it?” Landon asked, his eyes focused on the paper in her hand. 

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know if I want to--should I?”

Landon shook his head. “It’s not up to me. You know that. But I’ll support you either way”

He patted her legs before moving them aside and standing up. “I’m going to make us some tea” He leaned in and softly caressed her face before planting another kiss on her lips. 

“Be right back” he said softly, and then walked into the kitchen. He was trying to give her the space to make her own decision on whether she wanted to open the letter. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive his birth parents for abandoning him, but he couldn't allow his negative thoughts to affect her in any way.

Hope stared at the letter in her hands. She couldn’t hide the small sliver of hope that bubbled up into her chest as she thought about the words that could be on that paper, but the logical part of her brain couldn’t let go of the fact that this was written by a man that had no care whatsoever for her well being. Still, the curiosity got the better of her and she found herself opening it up and unfolding the paper. 

_ Hope, _

_ I’ve been thinking a lot about the last thing you said to me, which ultimately led me back on a horrific path of our past. I’m not going to use the excuse that the death of your mother was the reason for our downfall, because I am done lying to you.  _

_ I never had a father growing up, and so I had never given any thought to becoming a father.  _

_ When you were born, all those fears were magnified and if anything, created this wall between us that got harder to climb over as you grew with age.  _

_ During this time, you grew to resent me, and I sadly chose not to do anything about it.  _ _ It's not your fault. It's all mine. I thought you were better off without me. _

_ That is my biggest regret in my life. I know you think that you being born was a mistake, but truth be told, I am the mistake, not you. _

_ I was never good enough for you, or to you. And the more you pushed, the more I pulled and for that I’m sorry. All the injustices done to you at my hand, and my inability to see the truth behind who you are, will forever haunt me. I know you think that I am only now just telling you this because you are pregnant, but even if you never choose to believe me, I wanted you to know the truth. I clung to Josie because I couldn’t talk to you, and I clung to Roman because he never saw me as the monster that you did. He was my clean slate.  _

_ I’m not a good person, I know that. I’m sorry to you, and to Landon. Genuinely, and sincerely.  _

Landon, carrying two cups of tea, came back to find Hope with tears streaming down her face. He placed the hot cups on the table and went to her side, noticing the letter clutched tightly in her hand. 

“Hope?” he asked, brushing back her hair and cupping her cheek in his hands. “Are you ok?”

She sniffed loudly and swallowed back any remaining sobs before handing the letter for Landon to read. He skimmed it quickly, a look of shock registering on his face. 

“Do you think he’s being sincere?” Landon asked softly, grabbing Hope’s hands and squeezing them tight. 

Hope shrugged, “It could just be a ploy to make sure I don’t take this baby from him”

Landon shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it though” He eyed the envelope that had fallen off to the side, and picked it up. 

“There is no address on it--not even a stamp” Hope grabbed the envelope out of his hands, and flipped it over to examine it. 

“He wasn’t going to send it, Hope. I don’t think you were meant to read it”

“So-- that means--” but Hope choked on the question, complete disbelief merging with the delicate features of her face. 

"These words are real" 

Hope's shoulders tightened as she tried to process this new information.

She blinked rapidly, her chest heaving with small tight breaths, ‘No, this can’t be real. This is a fake”

Landon softly rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down. “You don’t have to forgive him, this doesn’t mean anything, you know that right?”

Hope nodded, her brain going into overdrive to make sense of things. 

“If he--” Hope’s voice cracked as she tried to speak, “If he wasn’t going to send it out, that means he doesn’t want things to change. He’s never going to change”

Landon leaned over and picked up the tea he had made her, “Here, drink this” he said calmly,  brushing back her hair. 

Hope bowed her head slightly, as Landon transferred the hot cup into Hope’s shaky hands. 

“Let’s just enjoy the rest of this night, ok?” Landon suggested, trying to ease her mind. 

“Yeah” Hope mumbled, taking a sip of her tea. Landon snuggled in next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the tea to travel through her body. Within minutes, she was feeling less anxious, and Landon noticed her eyelids start to droop. He plucked the cup out of her hands and took both of the dishes into the kitchen. By the time he got back to Hope, she was fully out, and snoring. Landon chuckled to himself, before scooping his arms under her body and picking her up. He carried her to the bedroom and gently tucked her into bed before kissing her lightly on the forehead. 

“Night baby” he whispered. He yawned and got himself ready for bed, crawling in next to Hope and wrapping his arm around her waist and tucking his chin against her shoulder. 

Hard as he tried, Landon just couldn’t get to sleep. He had been planning the proposal for awhile, and the adrenaline of Hope saying yes was still coursing through his body.

He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face, groaning. Hope was still sleeping soundly, and he didn’t want to wake her up, so he quietly creeped out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

He grabbed his phone off the charger and quickly dialed a number, hoping that it wasn’t too late. 

“Hey,” she answered on the first ring. “Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you tonight”

“Yeah, uh, Hope’s asleep. It was an exhausting day”

Lizzie laughed. “Yeah, it really was”

There was a pause on the phone, the two of them expecting the other one to talk. 

“Everything ok Landon?” Lizzie finally asked, breaking the silence. 

Landon nodded as though she could see him. “Hope read that letter that your mom gave her”

Landon could hear Lizzie draw in her breath as his words hit her. 

“Oh--Was it… ok?”

Landon rubbed at his temples and sighed. “Yeah, actually, he apologized”

“He did?” The pitch in her voice was higher than normal, the surprise in it clearly riding the waves of disbelief when it came to Klaus Mikaelson doing anything remotely loving for his daughter. “Does she know what she is going to do?”

“No, but I think she could use some girl time tomorrow” Landon could almost picture her nodding her head at him.

“Yeah of course” Lizzie agreed, her voice softening but still laced with concern.

“Also, I just want to say thank you for helping me with everything today. I couldn’t have done it without you”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way Landon.” Lizzie said, laughing. “But you know she didn’t say yes because of me”

That brought a smile to Landon’s face. Not only did he meet the love of his life, but he also made a pretty amazing friend out of it too, and he felt so lucky. “You’re a really good friend, Lizzie Saltzman” The words rolled off his tongue, and he instantly chuckled when he heard the small snort on the other line. 

“Goodnight Landon” she murmured. “And not that I'll admit it in public or anything, but the feeling is mutual”

“Night Liz” he said laughing. 

After hanging up, Landon leaned back on the couch and rubbed his fingers along his chin, scratching at the stubble. His mind wandered back to when he had first brought up the idea of the proposal to Lizzie. 

* * *

_ “Oh my god! You’re going to propose aren’t you?” Lizzie squealed, jumping up and down and wrapping her arms around Landon’s neck, knocking him off balance.  _

_ “Lizzie, focus” Landon laughed, grabbing at his friend.  _

_ “I was going to ask you for your permission--” Landon trailed off, his eyes widening in amusement as Lizzie trembled with excitement. “You know, since you’re the closest person to her” _

_ “Landon, I--” Lizzie brought her hand up to her face and wiped away freshly fallen tears, “Of course you have my permission, but that’s a little old school isn’t it? I mean, she IS capable of making her own choices” _

_ Landon shook his head, “Of course! I just thought--you know--that I could run it by you first--” Landon slicked his fingers through his hair, and shifted his weight back and forth.  _

_ “Oh!” Lizzie exclaimed. “You’re worried she won’t say yes?” _

_ Landon’s breath caught in his throat, “Well, I--um--maybe? I don’t know” He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.  _

_ “It’s just, so soon, you know? What if she isn’t ready?” _

_ Lizzie patted him on the shoulder. “Trust me Landon, she’s ready. It's not always about the timing you know, but about the person you’re with. And you are who she chose to be with, so yeah, I think it’s a great idea.” _

_ Landon smiled at her. “Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me” _

_ “So,” Lizzie enquired, “How are you going to do it?” _

_ Landon turned and paced the floor. “I was thinking of a scavenger hunt actually, with clues and everything” _

_ Landon stopped, and scratched his head, “That’s stupid isn’t it?” _

_ “I think it's sweet actually” she said softly, “and I am totally here to help with whatever you need” _

_ Lizzie’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Does this mean I get to help you with the ring?” _

_ Landon chuckled as Lizzie melted down in front of him at the thought of going ring shopping.  _

_ “Are you kidding? That will be the first thing we do” Landon stated, joining in her excitement. _

_ Lizzie clapped her hands and jumped up, bouncing on her heels as she flitted around the room. _

_ “Ok, so we will go to the best jeweller in town, and it will be rose gold, because that’s Hope’s favorite, and something with flair, not boring--” _

_ Landon held his hand up, stopping her, “Slow down, I’m not getting any of this” _

_ Lizzie placed her hands on his shoulders and clamped down. “This is exactly why you need me. So come on. No time like the present!”  _

_ Lizzie spun on her heels and walked out the door, leaving Landon standing there with his jaw slack and his eyes full of delight.  _

* * *

“Hi” 

Landon’s head whipped up to see Hope standing in the door of the bedroom, a sleepy smile on her face and droopy blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Hey” He whispered, arching his brows, “Did I wake you?”

She shook her head vigorously. “No,” she replied, coming towards his open arms and allowing him to pull her into his lap. He brushed his hand through her hair, smoothing down the wild waves of sleep. “The bed just feels empty without you”

Hope laid her head against his shoulder and curled her fingers through his. “Is everything ok?”

She tilted her face slightly up so she could lean her nose against his chin, and breathe him in.

Landon’s lids lowered as the corners of his mouth lifted. “Better than ok,” he finally replied. He brought her hand up to his mouth and softly kissed it. “I was just thinking back to how nervous I was to give you this ring”

Hope uncurled her hand from his and brought it closer to her face, her eyes dreamily gazing at the sparkling diamonds on her fingers. 

“The ring is stunning, Landon” Her voice lowered, as her eyes flicked over to meet his own, “But I would have said yes to you with or without it. You’re my soulmate”

Landon smirked. “Who knew Hope Mikaelson could be so cheesy?” His brows lifted in amusement as his comment registered on her face slowly. 

“I--” She began, her mouth curving in at the corners, but quickly changing her thought process, “actually” she said with an edge of sass, “it’s not Mikaelson anymore. It’s Kirby---unofficially anyways”

Landon’s mouth opened to make a remark, but he had nothing so he just shook his head at her and laughed. She peered at him through her thick fluttering lashes, a hint of playfulness tugging at her lips. She took her hand and slid it along his jawbone until her fingers rested comfortable over his ear and intertwined with the tight curls at the side of his head. 

She pulled his face towards hers, watching as his lips formed the lopsided grin that she had fallen in love with. Her mouth, slightly agape, hovered over his, their breath mixing together. Her teeth slid over her bottom lip, nibbling it slightly, teasing him. His eyes flashed with a mix of jealousy and passion, the softness no longer evident. He tried to close the distance between them, but she pulled back, shaking her head. “Not so fast” she purred, laying an open palm on his chest. 

His jaw tightened as his arms wrapped tightly around her body, pulling her as close as possible, but not enough to put any pressure on her growing abdomen. 

She leaned her forehead against his and a small sigh escaped her lips. 

“Tell me that you love me Landon. That you’ll always love me” Her voice was more of a whimper, the playfulness only seconds earlier being replaced with a vulnerability that she usually tried to bury deep inside. 

His hand cupped her cheek, as his thumb softly brushed her trembling lips. “There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you Hope. Nothing.”

As though those were the words she was waiting for, Hope finally let go and fell into Landon’s kiss. The tears she had been holding back all night, finally broke free and streamed down her face. Landon pulled away, his jaw relaxing and his hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to console her. 

“Let it out,” he whispered, kissing her forehead, “I’m here”

Hope couldn’t hold the weight of her pain on her shoulders any longer. Landon’s support and love, along with the child she was carrying finally gave her the outlet she so desperately needed and craved. There was a relief in her heart that she had never known before, and a forgiveness that she never thought was possible. 

Landon could feel her body sag against his as the emotional turmoil rolled off her in waves. He sat there with her, consoling her until she finally had nothing left. As her tears dried up, she wrapped a shaky arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his skin. “I love you Landon Kirby” she whispered, her lashes fluttering against his neck and tickling him. 

"I love you too Hope Mikaelson Kirby"


	37. He's Been Kind Of Distant Lately

“So,” Lizzie asked the next morning, “what do you want to do today?” 

Landon had gotten up early to let Lizzie in to give her and Hope some time together. He had to go to practice anyways, so it gave him peace of mind knowing she would have someone with her. 

When she came into the apartment, she rushed Hope and Landon's bedroom and quickly flung herself under the blankets of the bed, curling in next to her friend. 

Lizzie’s presence always gave Hope a sense of peace, and there was a comfort in their friendship that allowed them this closeness that only a few people could ever experience or understand in one lifetime.

Landon, coming into the room to grab his jacket, chuckled at the sight of them. “Should I be jealous you are in bed with my soon to be wife?” 

Lizzie, playing along, threw her arms around Hope and pulled her closer. She eyed Landon up and down, throwing him a sly smile. “Well, she was mine first… You’re just lucky I’m sharing her with you” 

Hope burst out into laughter as Landon's eyebrows snapped together and his hand flew to his chest in feigned shock. “Hope?” he questioned, his eyes gleaming with hilarity.

Hope’s nose crinkled as her lips curved upwards in glee. “She has a point--” but Landon’s sudden attack on her had her in a fit of giggles. His fingers tickled her ribs as she rolled over, shoving her face against Lizzie in an attempt to get away from him. Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest as she was pushed and shoved, and allowed an exasperated sigh to release loudly from her lips. Both Landon and Hope stopped and immediately focused their attention on the blonde, whose lips were pursed in semi annoyance. She flicked Landon a dirty look, “Weren’t you leaving?” 

Landon, not quite a master at reading Lizzie yet, was frozen, unsure of how to take the words flung at him. Hope, knowing her friend, simply laughed and grabbed at Landon’s face, placing a kiss on his lips and then shoving him away. “It’s girl time now. Go have fun with MG”

Landon peered at Lizzie, who was nodding along with Hope. After a moment of deliberation, he tilted his chin in defeat and kissed Hope once again, making sure it was deep and lasting, bringing another scoff from the girl sitting next to them. 

Landon pulled away and winked at the girl, “I know, I know… Get a room… Except, this is our room.. So---” Landon’s hands flew up into his face, blocking the pillow thrown at him. 

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving!” He called out, backing away from the door. He threw another wink in Lizzie’s direction, and mouthed a thank you to her, earning just a nod in response.

After Landon had left, Hope pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning her back against the headboard and laying her hands on her stomach. 

She tilted her head in Lizzie’s direction, a soft smile settled on her face. “I love that the two of you have become friends” 

Lizzie shifted herself, crossing her legs and leaning back, “I love that he makes you happy”

Hope noticed as the smile dropped off her friend’s face. She immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Are you happy Lizzie?”

“I--” but Lizzie paused, and her teeth quickly engulfed her bottom lip as she furiously chewed on it. 

“Hey,” Hope said in alarm, grabbing at Lizzie’s shoulder and pulling her in towards her. “Liz, what is it?”

Hope wasn’t used to seeing Lizzie cry, so the panic that settled within her heart was heavy at the sight of her friend’s tears. 

Lizzie brought a hand up to her face and wiped at the traitorous tears that had escaped. “It’s just-- I thought I was happy.. But-- seeing you and Landon, and Josie and Penelope-- I want that too” Her voice was so soft that Hope almost couldn’t understand her.

“Is everything with MG ok?” Hope asked, anger bubbling up and fraying her emotions.

Lizzie softly nodded. “Yeah, I mean, for the most part. I just-- I don’t think he wants anything more. I love him, and I know he loves me, but I feel like he is complacent and I feel stuck, you know?”

Hope pursed her lips in thought, watching her friend break down in front of her. “Have you told MG this?”

Lizzie shook her head. “He’s been kind of distant lately.”

Shock morphed Hope’s face. “He has? It didn’t seem like it yesterday”

Lizzie turned her head away and sniffled. “It was your day. I wasn’t going to ruin it”

Lizzie straightened her shoulders and wiped at her face. Her jaw hardened and she pressed her lips together into a hard line. “He wants to go away. Just me and him. Next weekend”

Hope rubbed her hand along Lizzie’s back. “I think that’s a great idea Liz”

“Yeah?” She whispered, her lashes fluttering wildly and her shoulders dropping. 

Hope nodded. “Definitely”

Lizzie pulled herself up and and offered a hand out to Hope. “Ok, that’s enough sadness for one day. Let’s go” 

Hope couldn’t understand how easy it was for Lizzie to just brush away her unhappiness so fast. The fact that her friend had just had a minor breakdown, and was now standing in front of her as though nothing was wrong, was conflicting. Hope wanted to console her friend, but also wanted to respect her privacy. Lizzie stomped her foot impatiently. “Come on Hope. I’ll be fine. I promise”

Hope puffed out the breath she had been holding onto. “Fine. What are we going to do?”

Lizzie clapped her hands together. “We’re going wedding shopping!!”

Hope groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m not having a big wedding. It’s just going to be my close friends, his close friends and his parents. That’s it”

Lizzie threw her hands on her hips. “Hope Andrea Mikae--” but she stopped herself. “Hope” she repeated, “small wedding or not, you will still need a dress”

Hope laughed and conceded. “Ok, ok, but I’m doing this for you, got it?”

Lizzie smirked. “Ever the difficult one, my friend” She bemused, shaking her head.

* * *

Landon could see MG’s car from the lobby as soon as he stepped off the elevator. 

“Your girlfriend is currently in bed with mine” Landon blurted out, as he climbed into the front seat. 

MG’s lips twitched, “They have an odd friendship” He replied, shaking his head and smirking.

Landon simply tilted his head in agreement. “So,” Landon started, flicking his eyes towards his friend, “Are you nervous?”

MG pursed his lips, allowing a small breath of air to escape as he shook his head. “Naw man, I’m just excited. It feels right”

Landon smirked. “Yeah, I get it. Does Lizzie suspect?”

MG shook his head. “I don’t think so. I just told her I wanted to get away, spend some time just the two of us”

Landon chuckled. “Who would have thought that within a year, the two of us would be engaged to two beautiful women, who also happen to be best friends?”

MG shrugged. “Well, I knew it would happen for me… you on the other hand--” 

Landon reached out and pounded his friend on the shoulder with a fist, causing MG to burst out into laughter. “You’re welcome by the way” he added, earning him another punch.

“So how’s things going with the baby?” MG asked, after they had settled down. 

“As good as they can be I guess” Landon answered, cocking his head to the side to look out the window. “Honestly, I think it’s still too early to know anything so I’m kind of in the dark about things”

“How are you feeling about it all?”

Landon scratched at the stubble along his jaw, closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders as he took a deep breath. 

“I’m scared” he finally admitted, not only to MG but to himself as well. “I mean, I’m happy” he quickly added, “just scared to death as well”

“Sounds like something a father would say” MG chuckled, glancing briefly at his friend and offering a sympathetic smile. 

Landon ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah, I guess so”

“Have you told Hope how you feel?” 

Landon shook his head. “I don’t really know how to bring it up. And I don’t want to stress her out or worry her. I’m in love with this baby, and I know that I will do anything for it, I’ve just got cold feet I guess.”

Landon shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He did have to talk to Hope, but Landon also needed to talk to someone who might be able to better understand why he was feeling the way he was. 

When they got to the Stadium, Landon excused himself to make a phone call. 

Walt answered on the first ring. “Landon! So nice to hear from you son! Sorry we couldn’t make the engagement party.”

“It’s all good Dad. Mom’s health is most important. How’s she doing?”

“The news of the engagement and a grandchild on the way has been a blessing, truly. She is happier than I’ve seen her in awhile. The doctors are even impressed. It’s nice to feel like I have my wife back again” Landon could hear the shakiness of Walt’s voice and the slight sniffle following his words. 

“Well, we haven’t set a date yet, but both Hope and I want to have it as soon as we can. For mom, you know?”

“Oh, I thought maybe that was why you were calling”

Landon sighed. “No, actually, I needed some advice. This is embarrassing but, did you ever get scared before Raf was born? Like, maybe you weren’t going to be a good father--or something like that--”

“Landon?” Walt whispered, “Where is this coming from?”

Landon tensed his shoulders and rubbed his forehead. “It’s just-- I didn’t exactly have the best childhood before I met you, and what if that somehow affects the baby?”

“Oh son,” Walt sighed, an exhaustion in his voice that Landon had never noticed before. “You are going to make an amazing father. It doesn’t matter how you were raised, because you are not the person you are afraid of becoming. You are strong, and loving, and you make me so proud. The fear you have proves just how great of a father you will be, and trust me when I say, that the moment you look into its eyes for the first time, nothing else in this world will matter but that tiny person in your arms.”

Landon’s eyes teared up and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "So, this is normal?" He squeaked out before hearing the sigh on the other end. "Perfectly" Walt replied softly. 

“Thanks Dad,” Landon whispered, "For everything." His shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath, allowing himself to process the emotions Walt’s words had surfaced.

“Tell mom I love her ok?” He asked before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. 

He quickly dialed Hope’s number, and patiently waited for her to pick up. 

“Hey handsome” 

“Hey” He replied, just happy to hear her voice. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked immediately. Landon should have known he wouldn’t be able to fool her, and the idea that she knew him that well actually put a smile on his face.

“Just talked to my Dad,” he replied, making sure not to include the reason he actually called him for. 

Walt’s words were helpful, and the fear he felt about the baby was nothing compared to the love he felt for it as well. Besides, he figured Hope was terrified too, and together, he knew they would get through it. 

“Everything ok?” Hope couldn’t hide the concern in her voice. She had fallen in love with the Waithes, and couldn’t fathom the idea of them hurting in any way. 

“I was just thinking, after Lizzie and MG come back from their trip, maybe we should have the wedding then? I want my mom there, and it would be nice if she knew what was happening. I know that doesn’t give us a lot of time, but--”

“Landon,” Hope interrupted, “I don’t care about a big wedding. I just want to marry you. Besides, you know how much I hate big crowds.” 

Landon could hear Lizzie’s sigh in the background. She had been hoping to plan the wedding, and now Hope and Landon were ruining her fun. 

“Hey,” Landon said quietly,” Don’t worry about Lizzie.. She’ll be planning a wedding sooner than you think”

“Oh” Hope gasped, but quickly caught herself so as not to give anything away to her friend. "Ok," She giggled with glee. “I love you Landon” She added. 

“See you tonight baby” Landon whispered, blowing a kiss into the phone. 

“Can’t wait,” Hope murmured right before being interrupted with Lizzie grabbing her phone from her hand.

“Can’t you go one hour without talking? Jeez” She teased, a sassiness to her voice as she spoke. "Say goodbye Landon" He could hear Hope giggling, as she called out goodbye. 

“Bye Liz, bye Hope” He laughed, hanging up. Landon shook his head with amusement. In such a short amount of time, he had gained more family than he had ever had in his life, and honestly couldn't be more grateful. 

Feeling a little more light hearted, Landon made his way to the clubhouse and down to his teammates. "Let's go Stallions" He muttered to himself happily. 


	38. Your Body, Your Choice

“Come on now Liz,” MG was shaking his head, a smile tugging at his lips and his shoulders bouncing up and down as he chuckled softly, “Do you really need that much luggage? We’re going to a beach”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Lizzie scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you even truly know me?!” 

MG wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. “I know you better than you want to admit, my love”

Lizzie pursed her lips and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Hmm, I’m really beginning to wonder about that” 

She rolled out of his embrace and reached over to grab another bag. “This one is my carry-on” She pushed it against his chest, forcing his arms to wrap around it. 

“Thanks!” She replied smirking and letting it go as he scrambled to keep a hold of it.

MG just rolled his eyes and shook his head while clutching the bag to his chest. 

Lizzie’s outward appearance and personality always made people afraid of her, but he knew the real Lizzie, the one who would do anything for the people that she loved. She wasn’t the vapid, selfish human that many people would assume a tall, blonde and gorgeous model would be. But her soft side was only reserved for those she deemed special. MG knew from the first moment he met her that she was the one for him. It was love at first sight, even if she didn’t see it at the start. 

He put the bag down in the hallway along with the rest of the luggage.

This trip was his way of showing her how much she meant to him. He had wanted to propose to her so many times before, but he needed it to be special, and so with Landon’s help, he had worked out exactly how to do it while they were away.

“Babe,” he called out, running after her as she walked back into her closet, “Trust me when I say you don’t need all this for the trip.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “We might not even leave the room”

She turned and threw a bathing suit at him. “You think we are going to go someplace warm and sunny with a beach and an ocean, and I won’t be lunging on a chair getting a tan?”

She shook her head and pressed her palm against his chest, “I thought you knew me better than that” She teased, narrowing her eyes at him, challenging a response. 

MG laid his hand over hers, grabbing it and spinning her around once before pulling her back to him. He leaned in to lightly lay a kiss on her lips, his mouth curling up as he did so. “I wouldn’t dream of getting in between you and the sun, my love--”

Lizzie’s hand on his face stopped him mid sentence. “I’m really glad we are getting away though, I think we need it”

MG tilted his head, looking upon her with confusion. “What does that mean?”

She stepped back, her face blushing a light pink, and lowered her head. “Nothing. Never mind”

“No,” he said, moving towards her, not allowing her to run away, “Don’t do that. We talk. We don’t run, remember?”

Lizzie sighed and nodded her head. It was something they had discussed when they first started seeing each other. “It’s silly, really” She mumbled, her lower lip trembling.

MG tucked a finger under her chin, “Nothing you are feeling is silly. I’m here for you, remember? You can talk to me”

Lizzie turned away and closed her eyes. “I’ve just been feeling like we aren’t as close as we used to be--like you’ve pulled away..” Her voice trailed off as it crackled with emotion.

“I--” MG started, wanting to argue that it wasn’t true, but it was. He had pulled away, but not for the reasons she thinks. He’s been so focused on this trip and making sure everything was perfect for them, that he hadn’t been as communicative or affectionate as he was before. 

Mg dropped his hands and shrugged his shoulders as the heaviness weighed on him. “You’re right” he finally muttered, “But I didn’t mean to be. I was just trying to make things perfect, that’s all. I'm sorry”

She turned to face him, tears still in the corners of her eyes. “You mean that?”

He nodded and stepped towards her, offering out his arms. She fell into them and laid her head on his shoulder. “I do,” he whispered, rubbing her back.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, “Ok good”

“Liz?” he asked, still embracing her, “Why didn’t you talk to me sooner?”

Lizzie’s shoulders stiffened and her body went rigid, “Oh, I-- I was afraid to”

“You talked to Hope, didn’t you?” He sighed as she shifted away from him and nodded to his question.

“She thought it was a good idea for us to get away” Lizzie whispered, tilting her chin downwards. Her lashes fluttered softly against her cheeks, and her long blonde hair fell into her face, covering most of it. MG brushed back the hair so he could look her in the eyes. 

“I’m glad you have a friend like her, I am, but talk to me next time ok? And just so you don’t ever forget, I love you, and that will never change”

Lizzie nodded, biting down on her lower lip. She looked at him for a few seconds before a smile slowly tugged at the corners of her mouth. “I guess I could just stick with one suitcase” She compromised, flickering her eyes past him to the pile of luggage in the other room. “And my carry-on” she added, bringing a chuckle to his lips. 

He nodded. “Deal”

* * *

By the time they had made it to the island, things had dramatically changed. Lizzie’s fears were buried away, and MG’s had surfaced. He was so nervous that the proposal wouldn’t go exactly how he had imagined, that he found himself overcompensating his emotions and affections towards Lizzie. The sudden change wasn’t lost on Lizzie, but she just figured it was because he felt guilty for how things had been between them leading up to the trip.

“I’m exhausted,” Lizzie announced as soon as they had finally settled in their room. She threw down her bags and kicked off her shoes before flinging herself on the king sized bed. She let out an exasperated sigh and MG could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her.

“So what do you think about Hope and Landon getting married right after we get back?” MG asked, knowing her well enough to guess what was on her mind, and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his tired legs. 

Lizzie propped herself up on an elbow and laid her head into her open hand. “I mean, I get it” she replied, but unable to hide the slight grimace that crossed her face.

“Between the sick mom and the pregnancy, it makes sense--”

“But?” MG prodded.

Lizzie jumped up and shifted herself so she was sitting cross-legged. “But, I was just looking forward to celebrating with them--you know--the aisle, the dress, the reception…”

She sighed. “That’s selfish isn’t it?”

MG just shook his head, his eyes full of love but also understanding. “She’s your best friend, practically your sister--it makes sense that you would be disappointed.”

He reached out to take her hand, squeezing it for comfort. “You’ll still be celebrating with her though, and we have to respect their wishes. Besides, you know Hope isn’t flashy, and a big wedding was never going to be her thing”

Lizzie’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “Yeah I know” she sighed, crinkling her nose as her mouth curved downwards. 

MG dropped her hand and stood up. “But that’s enough talk about home, ok? We are on vacation and this is all about us”

He picked up her bag and laid it on the bed, motioning towards her. “The sun is waiting for you my love”

Lizzie’s face transformed at his words. The grimace morphed into a smile and her hands fluttered up to her chest, clasping together as though they were magnets. 

Her lower lip was sucked under her teeth, and her eyes lit up. “You really do know just how to cheer me up” She exclaimed, pulling the suitcase towards her body and digging through it.

The tiny red bikini she pulled out was enough to make MG’s eyes pop out of his head. “That one?”

She smirked, “You have a problem with that?” Her tone was challenging, and her brows were pinched together almost as though she was about to frown but caught in the middle of other emotions. 

He shook his head. “Nope, not at all. Your body, your choice”

Lizzie tilted her chin in agreement. She crawled off the bed and began to pull her clothes off, replacing them with the suit she had clutched in her hand.

“Are you joining me?’ She asked, her lashes fluttering softly and her mouth set into a slight pout. 

He leaned in and kissed her lightly across the mouth. “Meet you down there?” he mumbled, looking into her eyes. Her pout deepened, “Promise you won’t be long?” 

He nodded. “Of course” 

Mildly satisfied with his answer, Lizzie pinched her lips together and dropped her shoulders, looking more like a lost puppy than ever in that moment.

She quickly noticed his furrowed brows and groaned. “It’s not working is it?” 

He shook his head and laughed, “You know, normally I can’t resist your lips, especially when they are pouting like that, but there is just something that I want to do before lounging in the sun with you, so go, relax, and I’ll bring you a drink when I join you, ok?”

Lizzie stomped her foot in defiance, but the smile on her face was enough to convince him that she was just being playful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his, making the kiss long and deep. “Just making sure you’ll miss me” she teased after she pulled away. “See you soon” 

She grabbed her purse and with a flick of her hand, pushed the hair behind her shoulder and left the room, leaving MG standing there with an exasperated look on his face.

As soon as her footsteps were far enough away, MG rummaged through his bag to find the little box that he had buried within his clothes. Tucked inside the box was an engagement ring that he had picked out only a week earlier. MG had been searching for the perfect ring for months now, and it was only recently that he came across the exact one from his vision.

The ring was 1k yellow gold, featuring a unique floating halo setting. The ring’s halo was composed of two overlapping rings of diamonds, which together formed a soft, abstract shape that supported a breathtaking round center diamond. 

MG loved the way the biggest diamond looked like it was the center of attention floating above all the rest, exactly like the woman it was meant for. 

Before they had arrived, MG had already arranged with the hotel a romantic picnic dinner, and a map to a secluded beach. The hardest part would be to convince Lizzie to take a walk with him, especially when she was already halfway through a sunbathing nap. He quickly changed into shorts and a light shirt, and put away the suitcases. 

With the ring tucked safely in his pocket, he grabbed everything he needed and headed down to grab the dinner and map from the front desk. 

Once those were secure, he made his way out to the beach. He eventually came upon Lizzie, laying on her stomach on a lounge chair, her head nestled into her crossed arms. MG sat on the edge of the chair and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Hey” she said sleepily, turning her head and smiling at him. “I thought you were going to bring drinks?” 

He brushed back her hair and laid his palm against her back. “I had a better idea.” 

He lifted the basket up to show her, and cocked his head to the side. “Let’s go for a walk, maybe someplace a little more private?”

Lizzie flipped herself over and stretched out, yawning. “Now? I’m so comfy though” Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout, and her hand trailed up his arm, her fingertips lightly dusting his skin. 

“Yes now” He replied, flashing his teeth at her. 

Lizzie groaned and threw her hands over her face. “I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation?!” 

MG laughed, “Why do you have to be so difficult?”

Lizzie pushed her sunglasses down over her nose and focused her gaze on MG’s face. “But I thought you loved that part of me?” 

His hand grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up to his lips, trailing kisses along her knuckles. “I do” He gave her his best pouty face in the attempt to sway her to his side.

Lizzie sighed loudly. “Ok fine! I’ll go for a walk” She moaned, sitting up and grabbing her stuff. 

He stood and offered her his hand, making sure to pick up the basket with his free hand. 

“Perfect” he cheered, throwing her a wink, bringing a smile to her face. Hand in hand, they took off along the beach. 

“So how did you even find this place?” Lizzie asked curiously. They hadn’t been walking long, and she was never one to stay quiet. MG just shrugged, trying not to give anything away.

“I asked the front desk if there were any must see places, and they told me about this secluded little hideaway. I figured we might as well check it out while we are here, right?”

“And the basket?” 

“I was hungry! Plus, I figured you would enjoy this more than some stuffy restaurant full of people”

Lizzie clucked her tongue in response, and MG knew he had guessed right.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, MG's nerves were starting to bubble through his confident facade. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t help the sweat that dripped down his body. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but gross” Lizzie exclaimed, dropping his hand and wiping it on her towel. “I don’t think it’s that hot out, is it?” 

MG shook his head. The sun had started to set, and the rays of the night sky were reflected off the ocean. It was still warm, even with the breeze. 

“It’s cooling down now,” he muttered, wiping himself off, and mentally yelling at himself to chill out. 

Lizzie’s eyes were staring straight ahead, her mouth slightly parted, and licking at her dry lips. 

“Oh wow” she whispered, as they finally found the little beach they were looking for.  “It’s beautiful!” 

MG grabbed the blanket he had stuffed in the basket and laid it on on the sand. Lizzie kicked her shoes off and plopped herself down, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. 

She tilted her head so that the soft rays of the sunset washed over her features. MG couldn’t help but stare at the way her lashes fluttered softly against her cheeks, and the way her mouth drooped as she sat there so carefree. Her shoulders weren’t as tense as they usually were and there was a glow in her cheeks that reminded him of when they first met. 

MG kneeled down in front of her, not making a sound, and waited for her to open her eyes. 

When she did, a gasp escaped from her perfectly sculpted lips, and her blue eyes widened as she realized what he held in his outstretched hand. 

“I had this whole plan,” he started nervously, wiping at his forehead with his free hand. 

“But you are so mesmerizing and amazing and beautiful and I just couldn’t wait any longer.” Lizzie’s hands clasped together and rested against her chest. She tucked her knees closer to her body and shifted herself closer to him. 

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman,” MG swallowed back a tiny breath as his brain tried to form the proper words, “I am head over heels in love with you. Have been since the moment you walked into my life, and I just couldn’t imagine who I would be without you by my side. You bring out the best in me, and you make me feel like I’m finally whole.”

He opened the box in his hands, giving her the first glance at the beautiful ring inside. 

“I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, and I promise to never complain about the craziness that always seems to fill my heart whenever you are around. What I'm trying to say, I mean, what I'm trying to ask is... well... " He took a deep breath and steadied his hands, "Lizzie, will you marry me?”


	39. I'm Okay. I Promise. It's Ok

“Do you think they would be able to tell us what the baby is?” Hope had her hand tightly clutched in Landon’s as they waited for the Doctor. 

“Do we want to find out what it is?” Landon asked, his eyes full of sincerity as his other hand reached out to gently rub her stomach. 

Hope sighed, closing her eyes and settling her mouth into a slight pout. 

“Honestly?” She rubbed at her face and took a deep breath. “I need to know---” 

Landon brought his hand up to her face and brushed his finger along her cheek to calm her. “It’s your father, isn’t it?” 

Hope’s lids fluttered as the fear she was clinging to morphed her delicate features. Her breathing sped up until she was sucking in short rapid breaths. 

Landon immediately cupped her face in his palm and pressed his lips against hers, in a feeble attempt to calm her down. “Baby,” he whispered, trying to soothe her, “He will not take our child, boy or girl. I promise you”

Her hands wrapped up around his head, clinging to him.

“Breath with me,” Landon whispered, slowing his breath down in the hopes that she would follow. Her chest rose and fell with his, until they were in almost in sync, and she started to feel better. 

He kissed the tip of her nose and took his seat back beside her, making sure to grab her hand before he did so. 

Both heads turned when the Dr. walked into the room, carrying a clipboard. 

“Miss Mikaelson?” The Dr. asked, flicking her eyes up quickly to Hope and then back to the chart. 

“Umm, actually, it’s Kirby-- not Mikaelson” Hope mumbled, squeezing Landon’s hand. 

“Oh,” The Dr. scrambled, flipping through her chart, “It says here Mikaelson-- I’m so sorry”

The Dr. turned to leave, but Landon jumped up to stop her. “No,” He cried, “She IS Miss Mikaelson, it’s just, we’re engaged and Kirby is my last name”

The Dr. narrowed her eyes, flicking her gaze between Hope and Landon. “I see”

She placed the paperwork down on the tiny counter to the side, and walked up to Hope. 

“You’re 14 weeks, is that right?” 

“Umm, yeah, that’s what I’m told” Hope tried to laugh off her nervousness, but the Doctor simply lifted a quizzical eyebrow up at Hope’s response. 

“We don’t usually do ultrasounds until the 20th week” She stated, her face completely stone cold and no warmth in her voice. 

“Oh yeah, but, um, this is my first pregnancy and the other doctor I saw said that my blood pressure was high--” Hope looked at Landon with panic in her eyes. 

“We just want to know the baby is healthy, and that Hope isn’t in any danger” Landon swooped in, much to Hope’s relief. 

The Dr. fixed her eyes on Landon’s, something familiar registering in them. Her brows furrowed as she worked through whatever thought was nestled in her mind, before the professional in her quickly took over and broke whatever trance she was in. 

“So,” she said, placing her hands on Hope’s stomach, “Are you having any pains? Or anything that seems out of the ordinary?” 

Hope shook her head, her teeth jumping over her lip as the doctor pressed down on different areas of her stomach, feeling around. 

“Everything feels on track for 14 weeks,” She pulled her hands away and grabbed the small ultrasound machine that was off to the side. “Can you pull your shirt up more please?”

Hope couldn't help but notice how serious her doctor was, not a single smile tugging at her lips at all. In this profession you would think she would be a little warmer, maybe a little more motherly to her frightened clients.

But as cold as she was, Hope did notice that every once in a while the woman would quickly flick her eyes in Landon’s direction.

Hope complied and wriggled herself up the bed a bit in order to pull her shirt up more until the doctor nodded her head in satisfaction. "That will do"

She then globbed cold clear gel over Hope’s bare skin, causing her to yelp at the temperature.  Landon squeezed her hand in comfort as her cheeks flushed with a deep red.

“Do you think we will be able to find out the gender?” He asked, his eyes on Hope as she had her head back and was focusing on her breathing. 

The Dr, who was moving the doppler around Hope’s stomach, checking everything out, simply shook her head. “We don’t recommend finding out this early.”

“Oh” The word rolled from Landon’s mouth in a way that made the woman stop what she was doing and look up at him. Her eyes softened, “But we could try, if you really want”

Landon cocked his head to the side, pinching his brows together at her change in bedside manner. And for the first time, he was suddenly aware of the way she was looking at him. 

He shook his head in response, but couldn’t hide the confusion on his face, nor could he find the words to reply back to her. 

“It’s ok,” Hope piped up, “It was me who wanted to know anyways, and Landon was right,” She pulled at him so he would look at her. “We don’t need to know”

Landon’s mouth curved into a smile and his head bobbed along with hers. “Right. We will be happy as long as it is healthy”

The Dr dropped her eyes, refocusing back on the screen and moving the doppler around to record measurements. “Do you hear that?” She asked, flicking her eyes in their direction. 

Landon nodded, “Yeah, is that the baby?”

“That’s its heartbeat” 

Landon looked up at her in awe, before gazing lovingly at Hope. “Oh wow” He breathed out, a pride swelling in his heart that he had never felt before. “That’s the most beautiful thing I have ever heard” 

Hope swooned and smiled at him. “I could listen to that all day” She murmured dreamily. 

The two parents-to-be stared at each other as they listened intently to the tiny thump of the heartbeat.

“Everything looks good,” The Dr. finally said, breaking the silence that had suddenly blanketed them. She grabbed a towel and wiped any remaining gel off of Hope’s stomach. 

“Are you going to want a picture?”

“Wait, we can have a picture?” Hope’s face lit up, and she nodded. “Yes please!” 

“I’ll be right back then,” The Dr replied, grabbing her clipboard and slipping out of the room. 

Once she was gone, Landon leaned in closer to Hope so he could talk to her. 

“Is there something off about her?” He whispered, turning his head back towards the door to make sure they were still alone. 

“I mean, she was more focused on you than on me at one point Landon” Hope’s brows pinched together in thought. “It was like-- this is going to sound weird--but, I feel like you know her somehow--” Hope sighed, “I don’t know., Maybe she's a fan of baseball?”

“She gives me the creeps” Landon blurted out, chills running down his spine. “I don’t like it”

Before Hope could add anything, the door opened and the Doctor rejoined them. 

In her hand was a small piece of dark paper, only this time there was a small smile plastered on her face, almost as though she forced herself to make an effort. But all it was doing was making Landon feel even more uncomfortable and he fiddled with Hope’s fingers as he sat there. 

The woman handed Hope the paper, which she quickly realized was the picture of the ultrasound. 

Hope could barely make out the shape in the shadows, “Is this the head?” She pointed at the dark blob, her eyes focused on the woman standing in front of her. 

“That’s the placenta--” The Doctor pointed at another shape, “That’s the head”

“Oh” Hope mumbled, holding the picture out to Landon so he could see as well. 

“It looks--” Landon’s brows furrowed in thought, “It looks like a ink blob with arms”

Hope burst out laughing, which made Landon start to laugh too. The Dr had her arms crossed against her chest as she watched the two of them break down in laughter. 

She must be used to this by now, but even Hope was sure she saw a smile quickly pass over the woman's lips. 

Landon’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly glanced at it. 

“I have to take this,” He said suddenly, jumping up and walking to the door. “I’ll be right back”

Hope’s shoulders slumped. “Um, ok” She shot a look at the Dr, who seemed just as stunned that he ran out of the room so fast. 

“Are we done here?” Hope whined, unable to hide her disappointment or the tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“I just have a few questions to ask-- for insurance purposes” 

“Oh,” Hope was surprised. Her and Landon had already filled everything out before coming even coming for the appointment. 

“Just a few simple things,” the woman started, pulling a chair up and sitting down with the clipboard in her lap. 

“Birthdate for both parents?”

“May 2nd for me… Uh, Landon’s we weren’t exactly sure though.. He was abandoned when he was a baby so the foster system just guessed”

The Dr’s eyes shot up at Hope’s words. Her face blanched and her hands were trembling. 

“Thanks, that should be good” She jumped up suddenly, making Hope’s head jerk back in surprise. “Are you sure?”

The Dr nodded and turned to leave as Landon walked back in. His face was pinched together, completely void of color. 

“Is everything ok?” Hope asked, climbing out of the bed. “Landon?”

Landon nodded his head, but Hope could see his knees trembling, and before she could react, they buckled out from underneath him and he fell forwards. Hope wasn’t close enough to catch him, even though her arms shot out in instinct, Luckily, the Dr was quick and she wrapped her arms around Landon’s limp body before he could hurt himself. 

She eased his body down to the floor, as Hope flung herself in their direction and scooped him up into her arms. 

Hope looked up at the Dr, who’s familiar eyes were focused so intently on Landon. 

“Thanks-- Dr…” Hope searched for her name, but came up with nothing.

“Chelon” The woman finally offered, her voice barely above a whisper. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “He should be ok” she sighed, reassuring Hope. 

Landon groaned and brought his hand to his face before opening his eyes. His gaze flicked back and forth between the two women, before finally settling on Hope’s panicked face. 

“Sorry” He said sheepishly, pulling himself up and out of her arms. “Just feeling a little dizzy”

Hope shook her head. “Is that all Landon?” She couldn’t hide the shakiness of her voice. 

“Yeah of course” He brushed her away absentmindedly while he picked himself up, leaving her even more bewildered and very close to having a panic attack. “Landon?” She whimpered, still on the floor, but dropping her head and allowing the tears to finally roll down her cheeks. 

Landon shook his head, seemingly aware of how he was acting and he immediately softened, threading his arms under hers and pulling her up against him. She laid her head against his chest and desperately clung to his shirt. 

He kissed the top of her head and smoothed back her hair. “I’m ok, I promise. It’s ok”

She sucked in a deep breath and wiped at her face as he tilted her chin up so that her teary blue eyes were fixed on his. “Let’s go home Landon"

Landon nodded and helped her up, his arm still wrapped tightly around her body.

A tug on his sleeve stopped him before he could reach for the door. 

“Don’t forget this” The Doctor said softly, handing him the ultrasound picture that Hope must have dropped when Landon fell. 

“Thanks” he replied, grabbing the picture and tucking it in his pocket. 

The Dr. tilted her chin slightly downward, parting her lips as though she wanted to say more. Landon waited, but when nothing came out of her mouth, he released the breath he was holding and opened the door.

“Don’t forget to schedule your next appointment,” She called out as they were leaving. 

* * *

“No, I’m telling you Liz, they have the exact same eyes!” Hope was flustered as she clutched the phone tightly to her ear. 

“So what are you going to do?” 

Hope shrugged, and shook her head. “What should I do?” 

“I mean, I don’t know Hope. That could be opening a whole can of worms that could cause more problems than it would solve. She abandoned him--- is that something that anyone could ever get past?”

Hope’s hand covered her face as she closed her eyes, wrestling with the knowledge that she currently held. “But what if--” Hope let out a deep breath as the thought fell out of her mouth, “What if it is her? What if it would give him all the answers he has always wanted?”

The other end was silent.

“Liz?” she finally said after a few moments. “Wouldn’t you want to know?”

Hope could hear Lizzie’s heavy breathing on the other end of the phone call, and she knew her friend was struggling with the weight of that question almost as much as she was. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a small breathless “Yes” squeezed out of Lizzie’s mouth.

“But,” she continued after clearing her throat, “You need to talk to him about this. Looking into it behind his back is something your father would do, and you have to trust that Landon will know what is best for himself”

“Yeah, I guess” Hope whispered before swallowing back the argument she knew she would never win. 

She had hoped Lizzie would be on board for what she wanted to do, but now, hearing the truth from her friend's lips, she just wanted out of this conversation.

“Hey, uh, Landon is probably wondering why it's taking me so long, so I’m going to go”

“Oh, ok” Lizzie replied, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. 

“Wait, didn’t you have something you wanted to tell me?” Hope fired into the receiver, suddenly remembering the excitement in her friend’s voice when she called. 

“It can wait. I'll just tell you when we get back” Lizzie’s voice was lower than her usual tone, and Hope instantly felt guilty. 

“No, tell me. I’m sorry” Hope managed to get out before the click on the other end reached her ear.

“Dammit!” Hope cried out, staring at the phone screen. She sighed and put the phone away. She knew that giving Lizzie space was the best thing she could do for tonight, but tomorrow she would apologise profusely until her friend forgave her for being so caught up in her own drama. 

Landon poked his head in the door, his brows pinched together as he caught the tail end of her conversation. “Everything ok?” He asked, stepping into the room and going to her. 

Hope shook her head, “Not really,” she whispered, taking his hand in hers as soon as he sat down beside her. 

“I think Lizzie is mad at me. And for good reason.” She added sighing. Lizzie was right. She had to talk to Landon.

Hope shifted herself on the bed, and turning her head so that she was looking directly into Landon’s eyes. 

“But,” she said nervously, “We need to talk about something else right now. And I don't think you are going to like it"


	40. I Didn't Know How To Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for you Pia!

“I’m not interested,” Landon said, clenching his teeth together, “Just drop it”

He had gotten up from the bed and was pacing the room with heavy feet. 

“Just think about it, please” Hope said softly, trying to control her emotions. “You could finally get answers”

Landon stopped and turned to her, his eyes red and his cheeks puffed out in anger. “Answers?” he growled, narrowing his eyes. “She abandoned me, Hope! She left me in a basket on concrete steps. She left me to the system where I was beaten, and unloved and forgotten.”

Landon was shaking. “What other answers do I need?”

“But--” Hope went to him, holding her arms out and wanting to embrace him, but he held his hands up to stop her. “Don’t” He mumbled, still shaking with anger. 

Hope crossed her arms across her chest instead, and dropped her mouth into a pout. 

“Landon, I didn’t mean--” but her words trailed off as she lowered her lashes, trapping the tears. 

He watched as her chest rose and fell as her breaths grew heavy. He knew he should have taken her in his arms and comforted her, but he was too angry. 

When she finally lifted her blue eyes to his face, he could see the hurt reflected in them and he instantly softened. 

“Hope,” He sighed, running his hand through his hair and groaning. “I’m sorry, but I don’t want this. So please, just leave it alone.” 

His lip trembled and she could see the indecisiveness in his eyes. “Are you sure?” she asked softly, and he nodded, but not convincingly enough in her mind.

“Please” he begged, “Don’t go opening up that door”

Hope sighed, shrugging her shoulders with a slight movement that she wasn’t even sure he noticed. She couldn’t give up. She had to try.

“Just hear me out Landon, ok?” She whispered, keeping her eyes downcast. “We could find out who your father is, your health history for the baby… Landon, we could find out your actual birthday...” 

“What if I don’t want to know that stuff? Lucia is my mother, not this..this.. woman that happens to look a little like me.. Hope, “ he begged, “Why can’t you understand?”

“Look, I get it-- You know my history with parents, but if there was a chance for me to know about my past, I would take it. Especially when we’re bringing a baby into this world!”

Landon grabbed at his face and pulled at his hair in frustration. “No! How many times do I have to tell you?!” 

Hope laid her hand on his shoulder and he swatted her away, backing himself against the door.

“I can’t do this with you right now, Hope.” He was feeling claustrophobic, and the room suddenly felt like it was choking him. He breathed in as deep as he could to catch his breath, but nothing seemed to work. 

“I’m going to go for a walk” Landon brushed past her to grab his coat, and Hope turned to do the same. “No,” He said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I want to be alone.”

“Oh” she murmured, feeling her heart drop in her chest. “Ok” 

He gave her a small peck on the cheek and left without saying another word.

The slam of the front door reverberated throughout the walls as Hope fell onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. She figured he would be upset, but she had no idea he would walk out. 

* * *

“Did you tell her?” Josie asked over the phone, her voice full of concern. 

Landon had called her the moment he had walked out of the apartment, hoping that she would be able to talk him down. Josie was the last person he thought he would be calling in a moment like this, but he had no one else to reach out to. 

Honestly, he shouldn’t have reacted the way he had, but he was hanging onto a secret as well and it was eating away at him. Also, if he was really thinking about it, he wasn’t sure how Hope was going to handle the news once he finally told her and that was what was worrying him the most. 

“No” Landon groaned, rubbing at his face. He was sitting at a bench at a local park, his head in his hands and the phone clutched tightly to his ear. 

“Landon…” Josie said softly, “She has a right to know.”

“Hey, don’t give me that” Landon growled, “You couldn’t even tell her! Have you talked to Lizzie yet? Because you can’t point fingers at me without pointing them at yourself as well”

Josie was silent for a moment, and all Landon could make out was her soft slow breathing.

“You’re right.” She finally whispered, “I was afraid to tell Hope and Lizzie which is why I called you, but how long can we hold this back from them?”

“We can’t. Not really.” Landon sighed in frustration. “We will need to push back the wedding. While Hope is dealing with this, I highly doubt she is going to want to get married. Thankfully the Dr. gave her a clean bill of health--” 

“Landon?” Josie asked, picking up on the aggravation in his tone, “What else is going on?”

“I---” he started, but just shook his head instead, “Never mind. It’s no big deal.”

“Look, I know we haven’t known each other long, and Hope and I just got our friendship back, but Penelope and I are here for both of you.. I just want you to know that”

“We do.” Landon replied, “But I should go.” 

“Promise me you will talk to her?” 

“Yeah, but you need to talk to your sister.”

Josie let out a small breath. “Yeah, ok.” Her voice was shaky, and full of the same fear that ate at Landon. 

“See you soon I guess?” Landon asked, before hanging up. 

“Yeah. I’ll reserve a room for you. Just let me know when you are flying in”

“Will do,” Landon replied. He hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. 

How was it only a few days ago that him and Hope were happy and planning a wedding, and now suddenly things seemed to be crashing together like wild waves and neither one of them could keep their heads above water? 

Landon begrudgingly stood up and slowly made his way back home. He tried to rehearse what he was going to say but nothing sounded good to him. He hesitated before going inside, trying to work up some courage.

He stepped into the apartment and quietly closed the door. If Hope was asleep, he didn’t want to wake her.

In truth, he was hoping she would be asleep so he wouldn’t have to say what he needed to say, but when he noticed the door to their bedroom open, and the lights off, his heart sped up. 

“Hope?” He called out, flicking on the light and feeling his stomach drop when he saw the bed was unmade. “Honey?” 

Fear lumped in Landon’s throat as he searched the apartment frantically. She was nowhere to be found. 

He pulled out his phone to see if she had left him a message, but there was nothing. 

He rubbed at his face, grinding his fist into his eyes. “Shit” He moaned, shaking his head. 

He pressed on her number to call her. “Please pick up, please pick up”

When it went to voicemail, he threw the phone down. “FUCK!” He yelled, the frustration making his whole body shake. 

Landon fell onto the couch and pulled his hands up to his face. Tears sprang from his eyes and a light moan rumbled from his chest. “What have I done?” 

He whipped his head up when he heard a familiar voice call his name. 

“Landon?” Her voice was high pitched and panicked. "What's wrong?"

“Hope!” He cried, jumping up and running to her. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her close, not able to stop the tears from streaming down his face. 

“What-- Are you ok? What happened?” She asked alarmed, rubbing her hands down his back.

“I thought you left me--” He mumbled sheepishly, feeling incredibly stupid now.

Hope’s body stiffened, making him drop his arms and pull back to look at her. 

“You… what? Why?” Her blue eyes were wide and packed full of surprise. Her nose crinkled as her brows pinched together, her eyes searching the emotions written all over his face. 

Her hand reached out and softly brushed along his jaw. “I went out to get more tea.. We were out..” Hope was confused. “Why would you think I left?”

"Because of before-- because I walked out.." He sighed and shook his head. shrugging his shoulders. 

"I-- it was a disagreement Landon.. How can you think I would just leave?"

Landon’s mouth opened and closed without a single sound coming out. He turned his back to her and made his way to the couch, tumbling down to it when he was close enough. 

“We have to talk, Hope,” He finally said, making her heart drop into her stomach.

He patted the seat next to him, but she refused to move, her lip trembling in fear now. 

The atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed to change almost like a veil of negativity clinging to the air like tar.

“Landon, just spit it out” She mumbled, frowning. 

He rubbed at his face, “I thought you left because you found out that--um-- that I kept something from you.. And with the fight earlier-- “ His voice trailed off. 

Hope took a step towards him as she narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you keep from me?”

He looked up at her, clenching his jaw tightly as he tried to find the right words. 

“Landon! Just tell me!” She cried out, panic morphing her gentle features. 

“It’s your dad Hope.” He finally admitted.

“What about my dad?” Her hands fluttered to her stomach, hanging onto the baby bump as though she was trying to shield the growing baby within. 

Landon sighed. “He’s been in an accident. They don’t think he’s going to make it”

Hope dropped to her knees, and Landon shot up to take her in his arms, making sure she didn't fall. Once she was steady, he took a deep breath and continued.

“That’s not all,” He said, running his hand through her hair. 

Hope's body stiffened as her eyes flicked up to his. “What?” 

“Roman is dead.” 

Her face drained of color.  She hated Roman, but to hear he was dead.. 

She didn’t know how to feel. 

“How?” 

“Josie said that he was drunk.. Ran his car off the road. Your dad was with him--”

“Josie said.. When did you talk to Josie?”

Landon cast his eyes downwards, and laced his fingers through hers. “When we were at the appointment-- that’s who called.. That’s what the phone call was”

Hope’s hand covered her mouth. “Oh my God” 

He watched as her features went from shock to anger. He knew this was coming, and this was why he was afraid to tell her. 

“You said you were dizzy--- you lied to me..” 

She pushed herself off him and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she shook her head in disbelief. “Why would you do that?” Her voice crackled with pain as her eyes pleaded with him.

His hand reached out for her, but she stepped away. 

“I didn’t want to do it there.. It wasn't the right place. But then when we got home, you immediately called Lizzie.. And I just couldn’t find the right words. I was a coward”

Hope’s face blanched and her arms dropped to her side. “Oh my... Does Lizzie know?”

Landon shook his head. “No. Josie hasn't told her yet”

Landon moved towards Hope. “Please don’t be mad at me-- I didn’t know how to tell you.. I’ve never--- I’ve never dealt with anything like this before.. I’m sorry” 

His eyes dropped and he brushed away the silent tears in the corners of his eyes. 

He sniffled and lifted his teary eyes to hers. “There’s something else I have to tell you. I told Josie we would go to New Orleans. That we would go to the hospital and say goodbye. She’s making the arrangements for us.”

Hope stepped away, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I thought--" Landon mumbled, not entirely confused by her reaction but at the same time feeling baffled.

Hope pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders stiffly. Her face hardened as her eyes narrowed.

“Well, call her back then because I’m not going”


	41. I'm Not Going To Break

“Hope,” Landon replied, tilting his chin down to look her in the eyes as his hands caressed her shoulders. “I really think you should go. We should go” He emphasized, trying to give her support.

Hope sighed deeply and shrugged his hands off her shoulders. “No.” She said again, her voice deeper this time. “He made his bed. Why should I have to run to his side to be with him? When did he ever give me that kind of courtesy?” 

Her eyes were wider than usual by this point, and her nostrils flared as she puffed out tiny breaths of air. Her face was scrunched up as the anger filled her like a balloon, and Landon was worried about what would happen should it pop. 

“Hey.” He soothed, trying to calm her down. “You’re right. You don’t owe him that. But Hope--- it’s not looking good… Can you really have that on your conscience if he dies and you didn’t at least say goodbye?”

Hope waved her hand out towards him, “Let Josie say goodbye then. She was his favorite after all”

Landon’s eyes fell to her stomach, and his mouth dropped. “I just-- I don’t want you to regret anything Hope. I don’t want you to carry that weight on your shoulders. Especially not with that little one coming…” He reached out and rested his open palm flat against the curve of her baby bump. 

Hope’s hand covered his own, holding it there in place as her face softened with his. “Landon, I appreciate the concern. I do." Her blue eyes fluttered as she took a deep breath before releasing the air through pursed lips. 

"But I don’t want to see him as much as you don’t want to find out about your birth mom.” She blurted out, before dropping her eyes to their hands on her stomach. She took a few shorts breaths before she lifted them back up to his and cupped his face with her free hand. “You of all people should understand that” she said in a soft voice, hoping he did.

Landon sighed. “But weren’t you arguing that I should be looking into my background? That it would give us answers?”

Hope nodded. “I did, but--”

Landon shrugged his shoulders, “No buts Hope-- It's the same argument I can use for you to go see your father”

Hope dropped her hand and took a long deep breath. “I don’t need answers from him, Landon. This is different.”

“But you do need closure.”

Hope pressed her lips together, blinking at him as her mind tried to reason with his logic. "I don't" She whispered, looking away. 

Landon tucked his fist under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

“What if--” He said, before chewing on his bottom lip as the thought ran through his head, “What if I make you a deal?”

He was hesitant, but he would do anything to make sure that Hope would go see her Dad.. not for Klaus, but for herself.

“What kind of deal?” She asked softly, fluttering her lashes rapidly as she stared at his face. Her tongue flicked out and licked along her lower lip before sucking it under her teeth, waiting for him to respond. 

“You go see your dad--say your goodbyes, and I will reach out to that woman.”

Hope’s eyes brightened. “You would do that for me?” She really wanted him to find answers, and if that meant going to New Orleans for a day and saying goodbye to someone she had already walked away from, she would do it. 

Landon cleared his throat, but allowed a slight smile to curve along his face. 

“I would do anything for you Hope-- But,” he narrowed his eyes as he moved in closer to her, “Just because I said I would try, doesn’t mean you should get your hopes up about anything… ok?”

She nodded and slid her arms over his shoulders. “I know,” she said before leaning her forehead against his chest and closing her eyes. 

His hands rubbed up and down her back as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“I really am sorry for keeping this from you,” He mumbled, curling his fingers in her hair and softly caressing the waves. 

“I’m kind of guilty of the same thing I guess. I talked to Lizzie first about your birth mom and I should have just come to you. I guess we both need to learn how to open up..”

Landon let her go and dropped his hand so it could slide into hers. He pulled her over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him. 

“There is something else I want to talk to you about then.”

Hope’s mouth dropped. “I--” but she just snapped her lips together and nodded, sitting next to him. 

“I didn’t want to tell you this, but I-- well, I mean, my dad says it's normal,” Landon stuttered, before rubbing at his face with his hands. “I’m scared. About becoming a father” He blurted out, shielding his eyes from her.

“Oh” Hope exclaimed, totally shocked by his confession. She pursed her lips in thought, watching the way his face froze as the words fell out of his mouth. 

“Landon,” She finally murmured, “I’m scared too”

Landon’s eyes shifted to hers and locked them in as her own confession hit him straight in the chest. “You are?” He asked breathlessly. 

Hope nodded, biting her lip as she did so. “I never imagined myself being a mother. I'm worried I won't know how to be one--” She closed her eyes as she softly sighed. “But, what I do know is that with you by my side, we will figure this out” Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed how still he had gotten. 

She pulled his hands against her belly, lifting her shirt up and laying them flat against the bare skin. “Together” she added, smiling at him. “And that’s what helps me get through everything else”

Hope suddenly gasped and threw her shoulders back, causing Landon to withdraw his hands from hers.

“Landon” She cried excitedly as she pressed her fingers against the side of her stomach. 

Landon’s face drained. “Is everything ok? The baby?” He couldn’t hide the alarm in his voice as he searched her face for answers. 

She shook her head, “No, I mean, Yeah, I think so--” She fixed her blue eyes on his. “I swear I just felt the baby move..”

“Wait, really?” Landon’s eyes popped out in excitement, and he pressed his hand firmly against her stomach again. He leaned in and closed his eyes, a look of pure concentration on his face. 

Hope giggled at his serious expression before plucking his hand up in hers. She carefully guided it to the side of her belly, where she had her fingers pressed moments before. “You can push a little harder, I’m not going to break”

Landon opened his eyes and curved his lips into a smile. “Are you sure? The baby?”

Hope smirked. “The baby is fine too. It has a lot of room in there, don’t worry.”

Landon pressed a little harder, but he was still too afraid he would do something to hurt Hope. He shook his head, and removed his hand, bringing it up to her face and softly brushing her cheek instead. “I think it’s too early for me right now, but um.. I read that the baby can hear voices already.. Do you think--?” His eyes trailed down to her stomach and back up to hers. 

“I think the baby would love that” She said softly, fluttering her lashes at him and slightly blushing. 

Landon flashed his teeth at her, not able to hide the excitement in his eyes. He shifted himself on the couch so that he could lay his head gently against her stomach. 

Closing his eyes, he softly rapped her swollen belly with his fingers, humming as he did so. She could feel the vibrations against his cheek, and a gentle fluttering, like wings of a butterfly tickled her from the inside.

Hope ran her fingers through his curls, and gently scratched the side of his head with her fingertips as he rested against her.

Out of nowhere, Landon started to sing, his voice low and soothing. 

_ You are my sunshine _

_ My only sunshine _

_ You make me happy _

_ When skies are grey _

“Landon?” Hope whispered, her hand frozen in his curls and lower lip trembling slightly.  “Why that song?” 

He couldn’t help but notice the shiver in her body as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. “I-- I don’t know.. It’s just something I remember from childhood--”

He cocked his head to the side, and pinched his brows together with curiosity. “Does it mean something to you?”

Hope sucked her bottom lip under her teeth and nodded. Taking a deep sigh, she opened and closed her eyes with a heaviness that worried Landon. 

“My mom used to sing that to me,” She finally whispered, closing her eyes and allowing a small smile to tug at her lips. 

“Oh,” He lowered his eyes and mindlessly ran his fingers across her bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. “Do you want me to stop? I can sing something different”

Hope leaned her head back in thought, completely still other than her chest rising and falling with each small breath she sucked in and eventually released. 

“No,” She finally mumbled, her eyes still closed. “I like it. It’s like--” Her lashes fluttered open and she gazed down upon him. “It’s like there is a small piece of her here with me”

Landon sat up and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment longer as an idea crossed his mind. 

“If we have a girl, what if we name her Hayley, after your mom?”

Hope pulled her head back and brought her hand up to his cheek, her lips curled into a slight smile. 

“I think that’s sweet Landon, I really do. But I didn’t know her well enough-- I just, I want the name to mean something.. And well, I had an idea for a name for our child that I've been playing around with lately." 

Hope leaned in close so that her lips were brushing his ear, and she whispered the name that somehow deep down, she knew in her heart was going to be their child. 

“Hope--” Landon turned his face to look at her, his lips curling upwards. He nodded, tears softly forming in the corners of his eyes before escaping and rolling down his cheeks. 

She wiped at his face, allowing her thumb to softly trace along his cheekbone. “You like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Landon whispered. “I couldn’t imagine our child being named anything else.”

Hope smiled and leaned her forehead against his. “Me too”

Reality settled into her bones and Hope shivered. “I guess I should get packed for New Orleans.” Hope mumbled bitterly, her lips jutting out into a pout. 

Landon laughed and tightened his grip around her. “Let’s just sit here a few more minutes, ok?” 

Hope smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, resting her hands over her baby bump.

“That sounds good” She whispered softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the one moment of peace they had managed to carve out amidst all the chaos. 


	42. We All Reap What We Sow

Hope and Landon arrived into New Orleans early into the morning. Josie was going to meet them at the airport but Landon had convinced her to meet them at the hospital instead. 

Hope had tried calling Lizzie before they left, but she wasn’t answering her phone so by the time they were in the car on the way to the hospital, Hope was trying her again. 

“Liz?” She said sadly, “Please call me when you get the chance. I-- uh-- I hope you’re having a good time. I miss you”

She clicked her phone off and laid her head on Landon’s shoulders. “You ready for this?” He asked, taking her hand in his. 

Hope allowed a small breath to escape her lips before she spoke. “Not really,” She muttered, as her eyelids fluttered shut, “But I doubt this would be easy on anyone”

Upon arrival at the hospital, Hope could see Josie waiting for them outside the front doors. Landon helped her out of the car, where Josie took her in her arms for a hug.

“Hey” she murmured in her ear, “How are you doing?”

Hope shook her head. “I’m fine Jo” s he said with a hint of bitterness laced in her words. 

She removed herself from the hug quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t know why everyone is treating me like I’m so breakable all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, I just--” Josie stuttered, flashing her pleading eyes at Landon for help. 

Landon looped his arm through Hope’s crossed ones and leaned against her. 

“Why don’t we go inside?” He suggested, earning a grateful smile from the brunette. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Hope muttered, rolling her eyes and bringing a frustrated sigh to Landon’s lips. He worried that she was taking this too lightly, and even though she had every right to feel the way she did due to her strained relationship with Klaus, he didn’t want her to ever have any regrets poisoning her mind later on down the road. 

“So,” Josie said softly as she led them to the elevator, “He is stable right now, but in and out of consciousness..” She flicked her eyes over to Hope. “He was asking about you when he first arrived” 

Her eyes were puffy and anyone could tell that she had been crying earlier. Josie pulled her hand across her face, wiping away the fresh tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Her sniffles tugged at Hope’s heart, softening it from the walls she automatically put up when it came to Klaus. 

“Look,” Hope turned her body towards her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I know you were close with him, and I understand why you are upset, so please don’t feel you have to hide that from me.” 

Josie sucked in a deep breath before throwing Hope a soft smile. “Thanks-- uh-- I should probably warn you that he is hooked up to a lot of machines, and it might be hard to see at first”

Landon laced his fingers through Hope’s, giving them a little squeeze as they followed Josie out of the elevator and down the hallway. Penelope was waiting in a chair outside the door, her eyes lighting up when they settled on Josie. She stood up to greet her wife, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as Josie leaned her chin against Penelope for support. 

“Hope, Landon” She greeted them, running a hand along Josie’s back. “He’s right through there” She cocked her head to the side, refusing to let go of her wife. 

“Thanks” Landon mumbled, tugging Hope towards the open door.

A slight tremble vibrated through her body as she mentally prepared herself to see her father, but when her eyes finally rested on him, she wasn’t ready for the way her knees began to shake, nor the way Landon’s arms snaked around her waist to keep her steady.

His body was covered with a blanket, but Hope could see the stiff form of a cast on his right leg, his toes pointed up towards the ceiling. His arms were loose at his sides, the skin puckered with cuts, and hastily sewn up with stitches. His face was so swollen that his closed eyes were bulging out of his face at an unnatural angle and his nose was bloodied and crooked. The ventilator that was breathing for him puffed his cheeks out so much that the little bits of skin Hope could see under all the wires made him almost unrecognizable. What little hair he had left after the accident was plastered to the dried blood on his forehead, and a bandage covered what Hope could only assume was more cuts and wounds along his skull. It also looked like one of his ears was partially torn off, because stitches were lined all along the side of his head, and the skin was purple and angry. 

Hope closed her eyes and turned around, pushing her face into Landon’s chest. 

Her stomach bubbled with unease. “I can’t be in here”

Landon shifted his arm over her shoulder and led her out of the room. She was clutching at her stomach, trying to get it to settle down, but the dizziness when she opened her eyes was enough to make her legs tremble and fall into the seat just outside the door. 

Her hands covered her face as she leaned into her palms and took short shallow breaths. 

Landon’s hand remained on her shoulder in support, but his attention was on Josie and Penelope. 

“I thought you said he had been asking about her?” 

“He was-- I mean, before they--” but her voice shook and she had to take a moment. 

“He wasn’t on a ventilator when they first brought him in.” Penelope answered, stepping in. 

“And you couldn’t have at least given us a warning?!” Landon was getting frustrated. “She’s pregnant for God’s sake!”

Penelope, trying to keep her cool, narrowed her eyes at him. “She doesn’t even want to be here Landon,” Josie’s sniffles could be heard in between Penelope’s words. “Excuse me for not feeling sorry for her at this moment.”

“Babe,” Josie’s shaky voice cut in before Landon could respond. “It’s ok. Hope has every reason to feel the way she does.”

Penelope wrapped her arms around Jo, looking her in the eyes. “He had no right to attack you”

Josie shook her head. “He wasn’t attacking. He was defending. Just like you are right now.”

Penelope blushed and kissed Josie’s forehead. “I can’t help it. You know that”

Josie turned her bleary eyes to her friend, who still had her head in her hands with Landon hovering over her, watching the two girls. 

Josie smiled at Landon and took a seat next to Hope. She threaded her hand through hers and pulled it into her lap, giving it a squeeze. Josie could feel the tremble in Hope’s hand and noticed the way she still hadn’t opened her eyes. Josie wasn’t even sure her friend was really there at that moment, and it worried her. 

“Hey, Pen” She said, flicking her gaze up to her wife, “Maybe you and Landon could go grab a coffee or something?” 

“I don’t know Josie,” Landon piped up, the hesitation of leaving Hope all over his face. 

“Please?” She pleaded, “She’ll be ok, I’ll take care of her”

Penelope sighed and reached an arm out to him. “Come on,” she said, motioning with her head towards the elevators. “We won’t be long”

Landon dropped his head. “Fine.” He leaned down and kissed Hope on the top of her head. “I’ll be right back”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Josie turned her attention back to Hope. 

“It’s just us now Hope. And I know better than anyone what your relationship with him was like. So forgive me for sounding harsh, but I don’t buy the grieving daughter act.”

Hope’s head shot up as she pulled her hand out of Josie’s grasp. Her eyes were wild, and puffy with real tears, and Josie couldn’t help but notice the way Hope’s nostrils flared as she breathed. 

“You’re right” She finally replied, tightening her jaw and shaking her head as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand. 

“Your wife was right too. I didn’t--or rather, I don’t want to be here. He was never a father to me the way he was to you. But, seeing him like that--” She flicked her hand back towards the room, “WAS hard.” Hope took a deep breath before continuing. “Those emotions were real.”

Hope closed her eyes and dropped her head. “But,” She whispered, “I feel like part of this was my fault somehow.”

Josie was taken aback. “How was this your fault?”

“Because I wanted him dead.”

“Oh--Hope, I--” but Hope just shook her head. 

“It’s fine Jo. It’s just-- I know I should be more upset that he's dying.. He’s my dad-- but I always wondered if life would be easier without him in it--” Hope sighed. “Is that bad? Do these feelings make me a bad person?”

Josie softly shook her head. “No-- I mean, we all say things we don’t mean-- We all feel that way at some point in our lives.. It doesn’t mean you actually wanted it to happen”

“But what if I did?” Hope pinched her brows together in panic. “What if-- what if thinking him dead was more of a relief than anything else?” 

“You had every right to think those things Hope. And I don’t for a second believe that this is what you would choose for him in the end.”

“Then why do I feel relieved?”

Josie’s mouth fell open. “You-- do you really feel that way?”

Hope shrugged her shoulders in response. “Honestly? I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.”

Josie stood up and crossed her arms as she paced the floor in front of Hope. 

“How can you be so cold?”

Hope thinned her lips and wrinkled her nose up in confusion. “Didn’t you just say that I had every right to feel this way?”

Josie stopped pacing and rested her hands on her hips. “It’s just-- he’s a real person, Hope. So was Roman. And you may not have liked them, but they were still people. No one deserves this fate.”

Hope sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I’m not trying to be unsympathetic, ok? It’s just, I lost my father a long time ago. The man in there, he may look like him, but he’s not my dad. He’s yours. And I feel sad for you, but I don’t need to grieve for someone who I’ve already put behind me.”

Josie pinched her lips together and gently shook her head. “Then why are you here?” 

Hope just shrugged. Lizzie would understand. She sighed and stood up, brushing past Josie but turning back to look at the man in the hospital bed. “Because I did it for Landon”

Josie’s brow jumped up quizzically. “Why would Landon care?”

Hope glanced down at her feet before closing her eyes. She wasn’t sure what to say, nor did she want to bring Landon’s potential mother into the conversation, but how could Josie understand without all the information?

Arms encircled Hope’s shoulders, and Hope stiffened. “Oh hey, Jo, it’s ok.. Really”

But when she opened her eyes, the arms that embraced her didn’t belong to the brunette.

“Lizzie?!” Hope cried, shifting herself so that she could return the hug. She leaned her chin against her friend’s shoulder. “Why are you here? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but you were on your trip--”

“And my best friend needed me. So we jumped on a plane last night. MG dropped me off while he checks us into a hotel”

“I’m so glad you’re here” Hope smiled and pushed her face against her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry” She mumbled, closing her eyes. 

“For what?” 

“For making our last conversation all about me.”

Lizzie peeled herself away from Hope and clicked her tongue. “Don’t be silly. I was a little annoyed, for like two seconds, but I understood.”

Hope sighed. “You sure?” 

Lizzie nodded. “Have I ever lied to you?”

Hope shrugged, a smile creeping across her lips. “Well, there was this one time--” but Lizzie’s hand swatting at her stopped Hope mid-sentence. 

Lizzie grinned at her friend, before glancing at her sister, who was standing there silently watching them. 

“Hey Jo” She said sympathetically, opening her arms for a hug. 

Josie fell into her sister’s arms and hugged her tight. “Glad you’re here.” She mumbled.

“Thanks for calling me,” Lizzie replied before pulling away. “So-- how is he doing?”

Josie sighed, her lower lip trembling. “Not well. They don’t have any high expectations of recovery for him”

Lizzie motioned towards Hope. “Has she…?” but Josie shook her head. 

“No.. she hasn't,” Josie said sadly. “Hey, uh, Pen is trying to entertain Landon right now, but I think I could really use a break.. Do you think you could talk to her?”

Lizzie nodded. “Of course. Take your time. I’ll let MG know where to find you all”

Josie smiled and mumbled a “Thanks” before heading to the elevators.

Hope was standing at the door of the hospital room, staring in on her father.

“Have you talked to him?” Lizzie asked softly. 

Hope scoffed. “Why? He wouldn’t respond anyways. What’s the point?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Because maybe it isn’t for him, Hope. You think I hopped on a plane in the middle of my AMAZING engagement vacation because he was in an accident?”

Hope’s eyes widened as she turned to look her friend in the eyes. “Engagement?” 

Lizzie nodded, bringing her hand up to Hope’s face. “That’s right. He proposed the first night.”

“And you said yes, right?” Hope asked with baited breath. 

“Of course I said yes” Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hope’s question. “But that’s besides the point. We can talk about that later. Right now, you are going to march your pregnant butt in that room and say goodbye to your father.”

Hope shook her head. “I don’t want to. I have nothing to say.”

Lizzie sighed loudly. “Oh cut the bullshit Hope. I know you better than anyone. And I know that you are scared. And that’s why you won’t go in there. He may not be the dad you loved or wanted, but he was still your dad. So stop being so damn stubborn and move before I pick you up and carry you in there myself.”

“You would pick up a pregnant woman?” Hope asked, rolling her eyes in disbelief. 

Lizzie scoffed, “You know I will. You want to call my bluff?”

Hope shook her head and raised her hands in the air. “Ok, ok-- but umm, can you come with me?”

“Always” Lizzie whispered, holding her arm out for her friend. Hope looped hers through and hung on. They both entered the room as Lizzie gave her friend a reassuring smile. 

There was already a chair next to the bed, pulled out like someone had been sleeping there. 

“How long has Josie been here?” Lizzie glanced at Hope, who only shrugged her shoulders. “I honestly don’t know. I only arrived today too.. But she called Landon, you know. He was the first one she called actually.”

Lizzie lifted an eyebrow in question. “And that bothers you?”

“No.. I mean, maybe.. It’s just.. Why was she the first one to know?”

Lizzie dropped Hope’s arm and took a deep breath, turning to her friend. “So, you’re upset because Josie knew before any of us? But also because she told Landon first?”

Hope threw her hands up in the air, tears springing to her eyes. “I don’t know. Yes-- No-- Why is this so hard?!” She stomped her foot in protest, drawing a chuckle out of her friend’s lips. 

“You know you’re throwing a temper tantrum right now, right?” 

Hope stopped and rolled her eyes. “You try having all these hormones raging through your body and have to deal with all this.” Hope was almost hysterical, her eyes bulging as her hands flew wildly through the air. “I can’t make out whether I want to cry, or scream or both.. And it’s all so confusing. This is confusing!” Tears sprang from her eyes, her mood shifting almost as fast as the words erupting from her mouth. “I don’t know how to feel anymore Liz,” She cried, shaking her head. “How am I supposed to feel?!” 

Movement caught her eye, and her head snapped over to see her father’s fingers wiggling. 

Hope gasped as she noticed his eyes were open and staring at her. “Lizzie,” She whispered, pointing her chin in his direction as Lizzie followed her gaze, “You’re awake” She said softly, inching closer to the bed.

Klaus kept his eyes on Hope, his fingers still frantically moving to get her attention. 

Hope remained put, keeping her distance from him as his eyes travelled down to her stomach, and stopping on the protruding baby bump. 

Hope wrapped her arms around herself, feeling exposed and almost embarrassed from her outburst a few moments earlier. 

She looked at Lizzie as her eyes welled up with tears. Hope's lip trembled as her face drained of color. “I-- I can’t do this Liz, I just can’t” She turned and ran out of the room, bumping into Landon as he was coming in to see her. “Hey, whoa,” He cried, throwing his arms out, but she pushed past him. Landon looked at Lizzie with sad eyes. “Welcome back,” he said softly, before turning to go after his fiancee. 

Lizzie shifted her focus back on Klaus who was now watching her with dull eyes. Lizzie sighed and shook her head softly. “I can’t make her forgive you nor can I force her to stay. But, if you make it through this, ask yourself if losing her was worth it.” She pursed her lips in thought, not quite done yet. “You know, I am grateful that you took my sister and I in and raised us like daughters, and I am sorry that you were in that accident, but,” she paused, “I firmly believe we all reap what we sow---” 

Lizzie grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Your daughter is the most empathetic and sympathetic person I have ever known, and she is that way today in spite of you. It’s just a shame that you never got to see that”

Lizzie dropped his hand and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. “Goodbye Klaus.” She whispered, before turning around and walking out the door, not noticing the single solitary tear that escaped his swollen eye and rolled softly down his cheek.


	43. Drop The Good Guy Act For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Posie for those that love them

Josie wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she sucked back the emotions she couldn’t quite hold in. 

“Is there something wrong with me? Am I not allowed to be upset” She asked, her eyes so heavy with wet lashes they drooped slightly. 

Josie had come across Penelope and Landon down in the lobby as she was on her way out the front door to get some fresh air. 

The atmosphere upstairs was suffocating and she felt like she was choking on the despair that bubbled within her heart. 

"Jo?" 

Penelope ran after her without so much as a word to Landon, following Josie out the door and instantly wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her tightly against her.

Josie pushed at her, shaking her head and crying as she spit out the question.

“No! Of course not!” Penelope cried, trying to console her, refusing to allow Josie to pull away by keeping her hands firmly on Josie’s hips. “Why wouldn’t you be upset?”

Josie’s chin trembled as her tearful gaze bore into Penelope’s eyes. “Because Hope isn’t upset. And Lizzie looks like she didn’t care-- and-- I feel like I’m betraying them somehow-”

Penelope brushed back the brunette’s hair, letting her thumb gently caress Josie’s cheek as she did so. “Jojo, that man up there is your dad. You loved him. That isn’t anything to be ashamed of. You are allowed to grieve.”

“But--” She tried to squeak out, but Penelope stopped her. “No buts. You don’t have to apologize for how you feel. Hope isn’t going to hate you because of that.”

“But she does” Josie cried, dropping her mouth into a pout and wiping at the freshly fallen tears. “I took her dad away from her. I’m the reason they weren’t close”

Penelope stomped her foot as her eyes hardened with anger. “No. That was his mistake, and his choice. You were a small lonely girl who craved a father’s love. His choices are not your skeletons, so do not put that weight on your shoulders. And if you want to mourn, then you mourn. If anyone wants to judge you for that, then they will have to deal with me. Got it?”

Josie dropped her chin slightly in agreement, before falling against Penelope’s shoulders and burying her face in her neck. “I love you” She mumbled against her skin, “I don’t know what I would do without you”

Penelope combed her fingers through Josie’s hair trying to soothe her crying wife. “You’ll never have to find out” She responded with a whisper. “I promise”

* * *

Hope ran into the only place she could think of and locking the door behind her. She braced herself against the edges of the sink, dropping her head close enough to the faucet to splash cold water on her face. 

Her chest felt like it was on fire while the panic festered in her throat, threatening to spill over like bile. The water dripped off her chin as she continued to splash it all over herself until the warmth in her face was nullified. 

She lifted her eyes up to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her usual bright blue eyes were a dark stormy grey and lined with thick wet lashes that rapidly blinked as she stared. 

She ran her fingers along her rosy cheeks as her brows pinched together in anger. 

The range of emotions she was battling made her feel like she was on a rollercoaster, and all she wanted to do was get off the ride. She rolled her eyes in frustration and pushed herself off the sink, stumbling backwards. 

“Hope?” A knock at the door and Landon’s voice filled her screaming mind, temporarily breaking her free from her mental prison. 

She unlocked the door to allow Landon to slip in, only to lock it again behind him. 

His eyes were heavy with worry, and she immediately clung to him, burying her face against his chest.

He ran his hands up and down her back in comfort, resting his chin against her head as they stood there in silence. 

When her breathing finally slowed, and the panic attack began to subside, Hope pulled away so she could look him in the eyes. 

“Thank you” She whispered, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

He brushed the hair back out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “You want to tell me what’s going on?” He asked quietly, his voice full of compassion and understanding. 

Hope sighed and dropped her eyes from his. “It’s stupid” She finally mumbled, shrugging. 

“Hey,” He said, tucking his hand under her chin. “Nothing you feel is stupid” 

She raised her eyes back to his. God she loved him. “I just--” but Hope shook her head, wanting to just forget all about the emotions coursing through her body right now. 

S he needed to escape. She needed to feel something else, something that would push away all the sadness.

She slid her hands up to his cheeks and pulled his face against hers, pressing their lips together. 

“I want you” She mumbled against his mouth as she pressed her chest firmly against his. 

Her hand slid down to the hem of his shirt, and tucked underneath it so she could slide her fingers up his chest. “Hope..” He murmured, attempting to pull away but her hand remained firmly on the back of his head and entangled in his curls. She laid her palm flat against his bare chest and pushed him up against the door as forceful as she could. 

His hand automatically slid underneath her leg as she lifted it up and around him, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her thigh. 

He moaned as she let his lips escape briefly so she could nibble along his jawline. “I don’t--” He attempted to say as she continued to his neck, “I don’t think this is appropriate--right now” He squeaked in a high pitched voice as her tongue flicked along his ear. 

It took every ounce of strength he had to remove his hand and grab her by the shoulders to softly push her off him.

A pained expression flashed over her face before it became one of confusion. Her eyes flickered down his body, and a sly smile stretched across her lips as she caught sight of what she was looking for. 

“I don’t get it Landon,” she said breathlessly, reaching out to him again, “I know you want me..” She brushed her hand against his pants making him jump and she grinned at his reaction. 

He kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her at a distance, while he tried to calm himself down. 

“I do want you.. I always want you.. But not here.. Not in a bathroom.. And not to escape what you don’t want to feel” It all rolled out into one long sentence, as he was still attempting to gain his breath. 

Hope threw her hands up in aggravation. “God Landon, can’t you just drop the good guy act for once?!” 

She rolled her eyes as he scoffed at her, a sigh of disappointment crossing his lips. 

“Really?” He asked, tilting his head and lifting his eyebrows up in question. “You’re going to lash out at me now?”

Hope bristled with frustration, “Fine,” She growled, “If you don’t want to be with me right now, then move out of my way” 

She reached for the handle, but Landon pushed his back against the door, preventing her from opening it. 

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s really going on,” He cupped her face in his hands, “The truth this time, Hope” 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she drew in a breath. Her hands fluttered to her head, grabbing at her hair and tugging hard as she tried to shake everything off. 

“What good would that do Landon? It doesn’t fix anything! It doesn’t make me any less broken! It doesn’t fix him!” She screamed, and  pointed towards the door, the words hanging in the air between them. 

She was trying so hard to keep herself together, but Landon could see the tremble in her chin as she spoke.

“So is it about you--- or him?” Landon voice was low and laced with sympathy, which didn't help. 

“I--” Hope’s voice cracked, making her stop and roll her eyes towards the ceiling to regain composure. “What do you want me to say? That seeing him in that bed terrified me? That even though he was a horrible father, and I wished he was dead over and over again--”

“But you didn’t mean that, not really” Landon interrupted, in an attempt to console her.

“BUT I DID! I DID!” She yelled, her face turning red and her cheeks swelling with anger.  “And now he’s laying in that bed, hooked up to all these machines, barely even a person anymore”

Hope turned herself away from him and dropped her shoulders in defeat. “It doesn’t even look like him”

Her voice was so low that Landon had to inch forward just to hear her. 

“I just-- He was always so strong. So-- powerful..”

Understanding finally hit him as he watched her whole body sag with the weight of her words. 

He wrapped his hands around her arms and turned her until she was facing him. 

Her eyes were bleary, and her features were etched with guilt. 

“And now he’s not, right?” Landon said softly, running his fingers up and down her arms. 

She sucked her lower lip under her teeth and nodded, her blue eyes watering up again. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Seeing him like that.. I just.. It’s just.. Not him.. Not Klaus Mikaelson. Not really”

She dropped her head, allowing fresh tears to fall to the floor before taking her sleeve and wiping at her face. 

“Everyone wants me to say goodbye.. To make amends somehow.. But that’s not my father. That’s just the shell of a man that he used to be”

Landon let go of her briefly to grab some tissue for her. 

“I can’t be Josie. I can’t sit there and hold his hand and be sad. And why should I have to?” Hope sighed and squeezed her lips together as thoughts raced through her mind. 

“This was a mistake Landon. We never should have come here.”

“I don't believe that. I think you're wrong” He countered, grabbing her hands. “Just like how I was wrong when you brought up my birth mother. We both need to stop being so stubborn” He chuckled to himself before continuing. “We need to take care of ourselves first and foremost. And that means doing things that may be hard, but worth it in the end. Say what you need to say to him, Hope. It doesn't have to be goodbye, but it should be something, because you will probably never get another chance.”

Hope’s forehead creased as her brows pinched together in thought. “Yeah, I guess” She mumbled, before leaning her head against his chest. “Do you--I mean, will you just hold me for a moment? Can we just be in our own little bubble without the pressure of the outside world?”

Landon kissed the top of her head after wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Our own little bubble that comes with a toilet” He chuckled, automatically bringing a smile to her face. 

“It was the only place I could think of” She laughed, her heart feeling lighter already.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips softly against his. “Thank you” She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed as Landon returned the kiss. 

“Always” He murmured, hugging her tight. 


	44. I Want Things To Be Normal Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up--this chapter and the next are occuring at the same time, just in two different places  
> Also, I haven't been able to write much lately due to moving, hence the slower release for chapters but now that I'm settled, hopefully I can get ahead again.  
> There is still so much of the story left to tell so thanks for sticking by me!

It had been almost a week since Hope and Landon had arrived in New Orleans, and although they had been at the hospital for most of the time, Hope still couldn’t get the right words out of her mouth every time she was at Klaus’ bedside.   
She stood against the wall, watching him, but refusing to get any closer.   
Most of the time, he was asleep, but the few times he was awake, he would watch her with sad eyes. It confused her when he looked at her the way he did, because he hadn’t looked at her like that since before her mom died.   
Landon had stayed for a couple of days, but he eventually had to go back because of baseball.   
She wanted to go with him, but between him and Lizzie, they both refused, stating the ‘closure’ was needed, much to Hope’s disdain.  
MG returned home with Landon, while Lizzie stayed with Hope. 

Lizzie was laying across Hope’s hotel room bed with her head propped in her hands and her feet in the air. “You think today is the day you actually take more than two steps into the hospital room?”  
Hope rolled her eyes mildly aggravated. “I don’t know Liz.. Why do you keep pushing this?”  
Lizzie scoffed, “I’m not! I’m just curious”  
Hope lifted an eyebrow in question. “Is that so?”  
Lizzie shrugged and pulled herself up, crossing her legs as she did so. “Fine!” She finally sighed. “I have a bet going with Penelope--”  
“Excuse me?!” Hope cried, throwing her hands up. “You have a bet going?”  
Lizzie laughed and threw Hope a fake smile. “Yeah.. and my time is coming up soon, so please.. I beg you.. Let me win”  
Hope stared at her dumbfounded, before sighing as she plopped herself down into a chair. “Do you guys think I’m heartless?”   
Lizzie was taken aback by the seriousness of Hope's question.  
“What?! No!” she replied, sitting straight up. “It’s just.. I don't know how to feel... I mean--Josie is crying all the time, you’ve practically shut down and I just want my friend and sister back. I don’t know what else to do Hope. I want things to be normal again”   
Lizzie dropped her head and wiped at her eyes before any tears could escape. She hated feeling all these conflicting emotions and honestly wasn't sure how to properly deal with them.  
“So that’s what this little bet is? A way to make things normal again?”  
Lizzie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, I guess.” She scrunched her nose up as she dropped her eyes. “Does that make me heartless?”  
Hope just shook her head. “No. I mean, I know you better than most people, and I could never think that about you” She emphasized, widening her eyes at the blonde.  
Lizzie suddenly laughed, “We’re quite the pair aren’t we?”  
Hope nodded, a slight smile on her face. Things had felt so heavy for the last little while, and it was nice to actually laugh about something. But the guilt of feeling that took over quickly, making both girls sigh loudly.   
“Have you heard from Landon?” Lizzie asked, shaking off the heaviness the best she could.  
“He called earlier. I guess the coach has been riding him pretty hard, so he wasn’t in the best mood. Plus,” Hope lowered her voice, “I think he’s worried about me and the baby. So being away from us isn’t easy”  
“Is he coming back?”   
Hope shook her head. “I told him to stay there. No point in him going back and forth. He needs to keep his head in the game.”  
Lizzie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, MG’s said he’s been distracted. Maybe I should give him a call? Ease his mind a bit?”  
Hope stood up and stretched her body out, ignoring her friend’s question. She had lost some weight in the last few days and she could see the worry in Lizzie’s eyes as she brought her arms over her head.   
“I’m fine,” Hope said, trying to placate her friend. “I promise.”  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in thought. “If you say so, but you haven’t been eating as much as you should be.. And I am always going to worry, no matter what you say”  
Hope nodded. “Yeah I know and I really appreciate that. Both Landon and I do”   
“So, breakfast then?” Lizzie asked, her brow flicking up in response.   
“Sure, but I’ll need a few minutes”  
Hope excused herself to go to the bathroom right around the same time there was a knock at the door. “Do you mind getting that?” She asked Lizzie, motioning towards the door.  
Lizzie nodded, “Yup” She said, waving her hand. “Go get ready”  
A young gentleman in a dark grey suit was on the other side, a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other. “Miss Mikaelson?” He asked as he came face to face with Lizzie.   
“Nope.” Lizzie exclaimed, “What do you need her for?” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Because if it's anything that is going to stress her out, I’m going to have to decline your desire to speak with her”  
“Uh,” he said nervously, shifting from one leg to the next. “I represent Mr. Mikaelson’s estate--”  
Lizzie held her hand up, “Whoa, hold up. Don’t you vultures show up AFTER the death.. Oh my god, did he die?” Lizzie closed the door behind her, attempting to keep the conversation private.   
“No-- he’s still very much alive. I just have some papers for Miss Mikaelson to sign. Is she here or should I come back later?”  
The door opened and Hope’s head peeked out. “I’m here” she said softly, flashing her friend a look of gratitude. “Come in.”  
She moved aside to allow the man to follow her into the room, with Lizzie trailing behind them.   
“So I'm guessing he wants me to sign over my rights to the company? I mean, I am the disappointment daughter after all.” Hope chuckled nervously, wringing her hands together.  
“Uh,” the lawyer mumbled, placing his briefcase down and unclasping the locks. “No, actually”  
He nervously fumbled through the papers, flicking his eyes quickly at her and blushing as he caught her blue eyes looking back. “Sorry,” He stuttered, the pink in his cheeks deepening.   
“I’m not my father,” Hope stated while flashing him a sympathetic look. “Take your time.”  
His shoulders loosened as a small smile crept across his face. “Oh, ok.. Right, thanks”  
He pulled out a folder and set it out on the small table in front of Hope.   
“What’s this?” She asked, noticing her father’s name scrawled across the top.   
The young man tilted his head in confusion, his eyes jumping between Hope and the folder.  
“Your father didn’t speak to you about this?”  
“My father,” she emphasized, “is in the hospital right now with a tube down his throat…”  
His face blanched as he swallowed back the knot in his throat. “No, of course, I’m sorry--” He pulled at the collar of his shirt, completely flustered. “I just meant that he changed his will about a month ago.. I thought that maybe--” but his voice trailed off as he watched Hope’s face shift from frustration to confusion.   
He cleared his throat and grabbed the folder and flipped it open. “He--uh--he wants you to take over the company and the estate..”  
Lizzie, who was silent up until this point, jumped up from her seat on the bed. “Excuse me? He wants what now?”  
Hope’s knees wobbled and she grabbed onto the table to steady herself. Her hand fluttered to her chest as her breath came in rapid strokes.   
Lizzie ran to her friend and threw an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. She rubbed her other hand softly against Hope's shoulder for comfort, but kept her eyes fixed on the lawyer.   
“When--” Hope’s voice crackled and she cleared her throat, “When did he do this? I thought I was written out of the will.. “ She pointed to her stomach absentmindedly.   
The young man just shrugged and shook his head. “I’m just a junior Miss, I honestly don’t know. I was just told to get your signature”  
Lizzie dropped her hand from Hope's waist and stepped in between her friend and the young man, placing her hand on his shoulder.   
“And you thought coming to her hotel room was the best plan? You know she’s pregnant right?”  
His eyes flicked over to Hope and then back to Lizzie. “Yeah, I noticed”  
“Are you being smart with me?” Lizzie gasped, narrowing her eyes at him.   
“Liz, relax. It’s fine,” Hope said, brushing her friend aside. Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
“Whatever” she mumbled under her breath.   
Hope threw her a sympathetic smile, before turning back to the young man.   
“I need to go over them before I sign anything---alone” She added firmly, throwing in a bit of her father’s backbone. The man nodded fearfully, “Oh, yes, of course Miss Mikaelson”   
He reached into his pocket and placed his card on top of the file. “Just call me when you are ready,” He said softly, before grabbing his briefcase and heading for the door.   
Lizzie followed after him, shutting the door behind him.   
“You ok?” She asked, turning back to her friend.   
Hope nodded, but Lizzie could see the tightness in Hope’s jaw, and the stiffness in her shoulders. “I am or I guess I will be.”  
“So what are you going to do?”   
Hope fixed her eyes on her friend as her mouth settled into a scowl. “I’m going to go see my father”


	45. You Have A Birthmark Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is happening at the same time as chapter 44

Landon swallowed back the knot of fear he had stuck in his throat as he stood outside the door of the coffee shop, willing himself to step inside.   
The phone call to the Doctor had been easier than he thought, and she had agreed to meet him as she too seemed eager for answers.   
There was a part of him that was hoping that she wasn’t who Hope thought she was, but he couldn’t help feel a small sliver of hope and even maybe a bit of relief that he could possibly have answers about his past.   
Ever since coming back from New Orleans, all he had done was play baseball, as it was the only thing that could keep his mind off the stress he was under. He missed Hope, and worried about leaving her with so much pressure on her shoulders. Lizzie touched base with him often, for which he was grateful, but it wasn’t the same as being there with them.

Every night when he called Hope, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and it broke his heart every time she told him not to come back. He understood the reasoning behind her words, but it still hurt. Baseball was his life before her, and he loved playing, but he was a distraction to his team right now, and with the playoffs riding on the line, they couldn't afford a player who wasn't fully committed. 

Landon hadn't mentioned to Hope that he was meeting with his potential birth mother, as he didn’t want to stress her out even more, and he figured if it didn’t work out, he could just brush it aside until things had settled down on her side. It's not that he wanted to hide things from her, its just after talking to Lizzie, Landon realized that Hope wasn't being exactly forthcoming with details on her own mental state, and if this didn't work out, she would take the guilt for pushing him into it onto herself. 

Landon took a deep breath before pulling the door open and walking inside. His eyes searched the room until he found the person he was looking for. She looked different in regular clothes, and he couldn’t help but feel a familiarity when she caught his eyes with her own.   
He could feel a slight tremble in his hand as he held it up to motion his desire to grab a coffee before sitting down. She nodded and went back to her book as he made his way up to the front counter.   
“Black coffee please” He ordered, handing the cashier some money. “Keep the change”   
The cashier blushed as a smile crept over her face. “Thanks, Mr. Kirby,” she mumbled as she handed him his cup.   
Normally Landon didn’t mind being recognized, but ever since he and Hope had gotten involved, he found his name to be in the paper more often than not, and today was just not the day he wanted to be recognized.

He nodded at her, and flashed a quick smile so as not to be rude before walking away.  
He hesitantly made his way over to the table, where he pulled the chair out and sat down with guarded eyes.   
She closed her book, and pushed it to the side before she fixed her eyes on his own.   
“I’m glad you called,” She finally said, offering up a tight smile.   
“Yeah, well, that was more Hope’s doing than anything” He mumbled, gripping his coffee tightly.   
He heard a light “Oh” stumble from her lips, as he stared at the table. 

“Look,” He finally said, lifting his eyes to hers, “I don’t know if I even need answers. Or if I want them.. But Hope-- well, she means the world to me, so I’m doing this for her. I don’t need explanations. I don’t want explanations”

“Landon..” She started to say but stopped herself and cleared her throat. “I get where you are coming from. And I don’t expect forgiveness from you, but I want you to know that I thought I was doing the best thing at that time”

Landon knit his brows in frustration. “How can abandoning your baby on the steps of a church be the best thing for him?”

He blew out a frustrated breath. “No... You know what--there is honestly no point in even bringing this up since we don’t even know if I am who you and Hope seem to think I am”

She nodded in agreement. “You have a point, but I feel like you are. From the moment I looked into your eyes, it was like I knew you. I don’t need a DNA test to know what my heart is telling me”

Landon brought his hand to his head and rubbed at his eyes. “That’s not enough. Not for me. I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Seylah. And what if I could prove it without a DNA test? Would you listen to me then?"

Landon shrugged, "I don't know. How would you prove it?"

"You have a birthmark right? Just underneath your left hip, at the tip of your thigh?”

Landon’s face dropped. “How did you know that?” He shook his head in denial as his mind tried to work through everything. “This-- how-- why?”  
He wasn’t able to hide the pain in his voice, all the emotions from his childhood hitting him all at once. “Didn’t you want me?”  
Landon shook his head. “No. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” 

His hand trembled as he fidgeted with the coffee cup. Seylah reached out in an attempt to comfort him but he snapped his hand back so fast the cup went flying through the air and tumbling to the ground, splashing hot coffee everywhere.   
Landon jumped up, pushing the chair to the ground. “I’m so sorry.. I--” but the bubble in his throat felt like it was choking him.

Seylah quickly rushed into action, coming up behind him with napkins, offering help to the poor employee who had run over with a mop.   
Landon was frozen other than the light tremble vibrating throughout his body, watching them clean up.   
Seylah’s eyes caught his as she was waved away by the employee. They were dark and stormy, exactly the way Landon’s eyes would get when he was upset, much like they were at that moment probably.   
She stood and held her arms out to him as he backed up slowly, “Please don’t leave” She pleaded, moving towards him. “Let me explain”

Landon silently shook his head, his eyes wide and jaw clenched together tightly.   
The flash of a camera snapped him out of whatever daze he was in, and both him and Seylah looked around to find the source.

“Fuck!” Landon groaned, bringing his hand to his head and tugging at his hair. He turned to Seylah and narrowed his eyes. “Well, I hope you enjoy the fame, because that picture is going to be gracing every paper tomorrow.”  
Her face dropped, and the panic in her eyes caused him to pinch his brows together in confusion.   
Finally he shrugged, almost giving up, “I’ll walk you to your car, that’s all the time I'm going to give you to explain”

Her shoulders dropped as she shakily nodded. “Is that picture really going to--” and Landon nodded. “Yeah, I’m afraid so. Which means I need to talk to Hope as soon as possible”

Seylah’s eyes dropped. “You didn’t tell her you were meeting me…” It wasn’t really a question, more an observation but Landon nodded again.   
“Um, would you mind walking me home instead? I didn’t actually drive here..”Seylah pointed mindlessly off to the side, towards the direction of her place.  
Landon sighed. “I guess.”  
She offered him a weak smile, breathing small rapid breaths as her hands vibrated in fear.   
“It’s only a couple of blocks” She mumbled, as they walked towards the door together.   
Landon opened it and let her walk through first, before tucking the hood on his sweater over his head and flashing her a look of expectation. 

Seylah sighed, not sure where to start. “So, I was a foster kid too…” She began, keeping her eyes steady ahead of her.   
“I never knew my parents and bounced from home to home. At 16 I ran away, mostly because I was tired of no one wanting me--and other issues that I don’t really want to burden you with.” Her voice cracked as she continued. “I chose to live on the streets and took in odd jobs here and there, enough to keep myself somewhat fed--” She sighed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
Landon chanced a look over at her, and he could see her lip trembling as the memories came flashing back to her.   
“But, um… it was difficult because.. Because I was pregnant..” She stopped walking and looked at him. “With you”

“Landon, I couldn’t raise you… I could barely raise myself.. So I gave you up..”

“You left me outside a church.. You could have found me a home.. You could have--” but he couldn’t finish before a sob worked its way up. 

“No.. the streets were no place for a newborn.. I heard someone say that churches were safe havens for babies.. And I couldn’t go back to my foster home.. I couldn’t let anyone know I had you.. I did what I thought was best..”

“Who’s my father?” Landon’s question was like a knife slicing through the façade she was trying to keep up, and her eyes filled with tears. She bit down hard on her lower lip and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter” She stammered, her voice low. “He wasn’t a good man”  
Landon threw his hands up in the air. “So your excuse is that you were young? I mean, you were old enough to sleep with this guy.. You could have done more, You could have gone to him.. You could have made sure I was ok.. You could have found me.. You became a doctor and just went on with your life like I didn’t exist..”

Seylah hardened her eyes against him. “You have no idea what I did, or how I struggled with that decision, Landon. I get that you are mad at me, and I deserve that, but you don’t get to judge me for something you have no idea about”

“Then tell me!!” He argued, raising his voice loud enough that other people stopped and noticed. He sighed and turned, motioning for them to keep walking. 

“It’s better if you didn’t know. It would only hurt you more.”

“Great” Landon mumbled, the agitation tugging heavily at his emotions. 

Seylah grabbed his arm and flipped him towards her so she could look him in the eyes.   
“I want to give you answers. But I also want to protect you. I always have, that's why I did what I did. The whole story of your birth and how you came to be is not a happy one, and I would rather not have to go down that rabbit hole with you. But I would love to go forward from here with the intentions of getting to know you, and Hope.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes up to stop the flow of tears before wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand. “I will understand if you can’t handle that. But I need you to know that I do care, and I do love you. And I thought you would have a better life. That’s all I ever wanted for you. So take it or leave it, because I can’t make up for the past..”

She lowered her eyes to his, “You have my number. Talk to Hope and just think about what I said” She flashed him a hesitant smile before leaning in quickly and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he could react.

“I hope to hear from you Landon” She mumbled before tucking her hands in her pockets and sighing. 

He watched her walk away until he could no longer see her anymore. His heart was pounding against his chest, and his emotions were all over the place. A part of him wanted to go after her and tell her that he needs more answers, but there was also the hesitancy in his mind that told him he was better off not knowing, essentially agreeing with her. Every inch of him was vibrating as he fought within himself, and he wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

His phone jingled in his pocket, knocking him back to reality as he fumbled around looking for it. 

When he finally answered, he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could get any words out.

“Hey baby” He finally said, feeling calmer now that he heard her voice. “How’s New Orleans?”


	46. Did You Ever Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 44 and the timeline meets back up again at the end of this chapter (with the phone call)

Hope wasn’t surprised to find Klaus awake when she finally made her way into his room after her and Lizzie had arrived at the hospital. Lizzie had made her eat something, but Hope's stomach was tangled in nerves so all she could manage to squeeze down was a small smoothie. Her friend wasn't happy, but it wasn't like she could do anything too much about it in the end, no matter how hard she tried. 

Lizzie plopped herself in the chair outside the room, in case Hope needed her, but this was something that Hope had to do on her own. 

Hope clutched the papers the lawyer left her tightly in her hand, bringing them up to his line of sight once she was standing within touching distance to his bed. The swelling in his eyes had gone down slightly, and the ventilator had been removed as he was able to breathe on his own for the time being, however he was still not out of the woods and his chances of survival were still pretty bleak. 

“You’re awake” She said mildly, her face void of any emotions. 

He blinked a few times before tilting his head, causing him to wince in pain. 

“You’re giving me the company?” 

He sighed and tilted his head again, while also flicking his fingers at the door. 

“Why?”

He flicked his fingers again, this time a little harder, the aggravation showing as little beads of sweat lined his forehead. Hope rolled her eyes, and walked to the door, slamming it shut. 

“There.” She said stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Now.. Tell me why”

Klaus closed his eyes as his body settled. His breathing was shallow, and with every rise of his chest, creases would form along his forehead, popping his brows together until he would release the air, wincing as he did so. 

“Is this about the baby?” Hope asked, the annoyance tugging at her voice. 

His eyes popped open at the mention of the baby, and he instantly locked them onto her stomach. 

“I knew it” She muttered, feeling more let down than she wanted to admit.  “That’s all it's ever been about, isn’t it?”

Klaus blinked slowly, before his eyes travelled up to hers. His finger pointed to the chair, pleading with her to sit down. 

Her mind raced with questions as she fixed her cold eyes back on him. Would he be giving her the company if Roman was still alive? 

No, she knew the answer to that.  The lawyer told her he changed his will a month ago.. 

Was that why Roman was drinking? Was what he did on purpose? 

Hope couldn’t help the dark thoughts that invaded her mind but in the end she realized it didn’t matter anymore. 

Roman was dead now by his stupid choices and he wasn’t coming back.

“This is why Roman was so upset with me, wasn’t it? This is why he was drinking that night, why he’s dead now?” Why you’re lying there..” 

Hope shook off the images in her mind, not wanting to believe it was true. “You must regret it now” She scoffed, more a comment to herself than a question to him. 

She bit down on her lower lip as another question quickly formed in her mind.

“Did you ever love me?” She asked, her voice hitching as her heightened emotions screamed at her, and she could no longer reign them in. 

Her question must have surprised him, because his eyes widened, and his body noticeably stiffened. 

He opened his mouth, allowing a small gurgle to bubble in his throat as he attempted to find his voice. 

“Gahhppp” His brows pinched together in frustration. “Hogghh” 

His chest heaved as he squeezed his eyes shut angrily. 

“Stop.” Hope pleaded, shaking her head. “You’re only going to hurt yourself, and I don’t actually need an answer from you” 

She sucked in a breath, hardening herself again. “I don’t need anything from you”

She turned so her back was to him, and wiped at her eyes. 

“Hoooopeee” 

Hope’s head whipped around in shock. “You--” Her face was flushed as her eyes found his. “Did you just…” She mumbled in disbelief. 

Without a thought, she moved closer to his bed until he was so close that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted. 

Her gaze fell to his hand, which was outstretched towards her, and at belly level. 

“Hooope” He gurgled again, this time his voice a little bit stiffer and more like his normal tone.

His lips parted slightly as his cheeks puffed up, turning red. “Yessssss” slithered out of his mouth as his tongue flicked at his lower lip. “Lovvvvv” 

With each attempt at speaking, his breathing would get even more shallow, until finally he was so red that sweat was dripping down his face like tears. 

She dropped the papers on the chair and grabbed a cloth from the nearby table, dabbing at his face to wipe it off.

“Stop” She demanded, “just stop. You’re hurting yourself”

He shook his head the best he could, his eyes wide and pleading with her. “Loovvvv” he repeated, and lifted his hand up towards her, reaching out. The monitors hooked up to him started to beep loudly.

“Ok.. please..” Hope hissed, dropping her hand to his and linking them together. 

His eyes closed at her touch and his breathing seemed to settle. 

A nurse came running into the room, panic etched across her face. 

“This door shouldn’t be closed,” She said to Hope as she checked the monitors, and shoved Hope out of the way so she could check on Klaus. 

Lizzie, who came in right behind her, narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Hope has every right to her privacy with HER father” 

The nurse stammered as she realized who Hope was, her face turning red. “Yes, of course.. I’m sorry Miss Mikaelson, it’s just easier..” She gulped back the fear lodged in her throat as she looked away in defeat. “I’ll be outside if you need me” She said sullenly, casting a quick glance in Klaus’ direction and then at Hope before checking the monitors one more time to make sure everything was ok.

Once she was gone, Lizzie stood at the door, her arms crossed over her chest, and a look of pure glee on her face. 

“You are so bad” Hope teased, shaking her head. “Everyone is going to be afraid of me”

“As they should,” Lizzie exclaimed, “and if they aren’t, I’ll make sure they are”

Hope rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible”

Hope turned back to Klaus, who was watching the exchange between the two.

Lizzie smirked as she noticed his outstretched hand pointed towards his daughter. “I’ll be right outside if you need me”

Hope mumbled an “ok” before noticing the papers she had thrown on the chair during his little episode. She leaned over and picked them up, before turning back to her father. 

“Is this real?” She asked him again, holding them up. “Are you really giving me the company?”

He nodded and slid his tongue over his lips. 

“You really trust me with it?” She asked, her voice no more than a whisper and carrying far more disbelief than she wanted. 

“Mhhmm” He mumbled, blinking his eyes rapidly in agreement. 

Hope took in a small breath, the heightened emotions coursing through her body making her feel something she never thought she would towards him. . 

She dropped her eyes to his hand again, only this time she took it and laid it over her swollen belly instead. He was dying, and she finally understood what she had to do.

“We don’t know what it is yet.” She said softly, finding his eyes again, and noticing a tear working its way down his cheek. “But they will be happy and loved, more than I ever was. And I’m happy and loved now, more than you'll ever know. Landon has shown me that love has no boundaries, and that forgiveness is not for the other person, but for yourself."

Hope leaned in and brought her lips to his clammy forehead, pressing them down softly to kiss him. 

“I forgive you” she whispered, letting herself linger for a moment before standing back up and taking a few steps backwards. 

Hope took a moment to stare at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she tried to bury the doubt she still clung to. 

Finally she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what angle you're playing, but I really hope this time that I'm wrong about you” 

* * *

“Well?” Lizzie asked expectantly as Hope came rushing out of the room, but instantly changing her tone as soon as she caught a glimpse of her friend's face. “Are you ok?” 

The papers were clenched tightly to Hope’s chest as she brushed Lizzie off. “Yeah, yeah” She mumbled, still feeling a little dazed. 

“Things were looking-- I don’t know-- like you were finally able to get some closure, maybe?” Lizzie’s voice trailed off as Hope’s eyes glazed over. 

“Um, yeah-- sure..” Hope brought her hand up to her face and ran her fingers through her hair. “Landon was right.” She fixed her eyes on her friend. “I wasn’t planning on saying anything to him.. Let alone allowing him the comfort of me saying goodbye.. But then all those machines went off and I panicked-- and I thought, what if that would be my only chance? And then he said my name.. It was like I knew that that was the moment. I knew he was dying, and I had to make a choice Liz.”

“And you chose….” Lizzie was slightly confused, trying to figure out where Hope was going with this. 

“I chose to forgive him. But, moreso I chose to forgive myself. I was holding onto so much bitterness, and it wasn’t healthy for me.”

Lizzie’s mouth curled into an “oh” as she finally understood. “That’s very big of you Hope. Honestly, in my opinion he doesn’t deserve your mercy, and I don’t know if I could have done the same. Goodbye and forgiveness are two very different things... ”

Hope smiled softly, reaching out for her friend and pulling her in for a hug. “I know, but I needed to forgive, so I could move on. I think that’s what I had to figure out this whole time." Hope leaned her chin against Lizzie's shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me.”

“Yeah, of course” Lizzie patted Hope’s back. “Anytime, you know that”

“So,” Hope said after pulling away, “While I was having an epiphany, what were you up to?”

“Ok.. well… I should probably tell you that my mom was here..but not to see me.. Um.. she wanted to see him”

Hope’s eyes snapped to Lizzie’s. “She was? Is she still here?”

Lizzie nodded. “She went to grab a coffee”

“Oh.. that’s good. I actually need to talk to her”

Lizzie pinched her brows together in confusion. “You do?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah.. I actually want to talk to her about this” Hope held up the papers, and Lizzie’s eyes widened. An “oh” rolled off her tongue quickly as her eyes flickered over the documents. “So, it’s real?”

Hope nodded. “Very real.”

“Well.. that was--” She shrugged, “nice of him.. I guess”

“I need to call the lawyer, and then Landon,” Hope said quickly, grabbing her phone out of her purse. 

“When your mom comes back, let her know I’ll be right back and not to leave, ok?”

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, not a problem. Oh, and Hope?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I won the bet” 

Hope laughed and rolled her eyes. “I honestly don’t know how I put up with you sometimes”

"It's because you love me" Lizzie fired back as Hope walked away.

After she called the lawyer and made plans to meet with him, Hope called Landon to let him know what was going on. 

“Hey,” she greeted as soon as he answered. 

“Hey baby, How’s New Orleans?”


	47. Something's Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the angst begins... (Pia and Vit-- prepare yourselves)

His voice was shaky and worry instantly set into Hope’s heart. “Are you ok?”

He cleared his throat for the third time. “Yeah, I mean, maybe--” He sighed. “I just had coffee with my-- well--my birth mom”

“You did? Landon! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to meet her?”  
She could hear Landon scratch at his face as his voice strained against his response. “I didn’t want to add that on to your already full plate. And honestly, I didn’t want to believe it was really her”

“But it is? How?” 

“She knew about my birthmark Hope. Not even Lucia knows about it. Hell, you are the only one who has ever seen it!”

“Oh...wow” Hope mumbled, bringing her hand up to her mouth. “So what does this mean?”  
Landon groaned. “I honestly don’t know.. I need time to think about it..”

“Did she give you any answers at all? Did you ask her why?”

“Yes,” Landon said with a growl, surprising Hope. “I don’t want to get into it right now. I’ll tell you when I see you”  
“About that Lan,” Hope said softly, “I think you should stay there and figure things out with your mom--”  
“Birth mom Hope. And I want to be with you. I’ve got a couple free days coming up.. And I miss you”  
“I miss you too, but I’m going to be busy the next few days.. My dad--well--he left me the company.. And I talked with the lawyer and there are some meetings I need to go to, and I’m just not going to have any time.. I hope you understand”  
“Hope.. Wait.. back up...Your dad left you the company? Does that mean he’s gone? Did he…?”  
“No.. He’s still hanging on. I just want to get this all sorted out as soon as possible. It makes things easier if he is still alive-- And Lizzie is still here, I’ll be ok. You should take those few days to rest.. And maybe get more answers--if possible?” 

Hope really did miss him, but she really wanted him to get answers about his past. As hard as it was, she knew it was for the best. She didn't want Landon to regret anything either, and this was a good step for him.

“So you’re telling me that you don’t want me there? That’s what you are saying?” Landon was still reeling from his emotions stirred up by Seylah, and his body trembled with anger. Even though he knew it wasn’t really fair to Hope, nor was it her fault, he still couldn’t help but feel it. 

“That’s not it Landon. Don’t think like that. I just think it's for the best if we both deal with what we need to, and yours happens to be over there-- You wanted me not to regret anything and that’s why I’m here.. I want the same for you, that’s all”

“Comparing our situations is pointless. And me being with you, especially now with all the stress your father added to your shoulders, seems like it is a priority in my book. I’m worried about you Hope and I’m worried about the baby.”

“The baby and I are fine Landon” Hope’s voice strained as she spoke. She brought her hand to her temple, and pressed her fingers down to try to relieve the sudden pressure she felt behind her eye. “I’m not some damsel in distress you know”

“I know you aren’t. I’m not trying to say you are. But you don’t have to be there alone”

“I’m not alone.” She growled, reiterating what she said before. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Hope gritted her teeth and took a deep breath through her nose, almost snorting in the process.   
“Look, Landon.. I love you, more than anything, but this is something I have to do alone. And this fighting is giving me a headache.”   
She dropped her hand and squeezed her eyes shut against the bright lights.   
“Can we just table this for now?”

“Yeah, fine”

“Landon.. Don’t be like this..”

“Be like what?” Landon grumbled. “You know what Hope? I’m actually late for practice so I’m going to go.”  
“Lan--”

“Oh yeah," Landon interrupted, "don’t be surprised when there is a picture in the paper with Seylah and I”

“Seylah?”

“My birth mom Hope.. I'm sure there will be some elaborate tale to go along with it. Anyways, gotta go”

But before Hope could reply or even get a word in, Landon had already hung up. 

She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she should have told Landon to come. She did miss him, and it would be nice to fall asleep in his arms again. And he wouldn’t be mad at her which she hated, as well as he could tell her more about what happened with him and Seylah.

Hope dialed him back, but it went straight to voicemail. 

“Landon, I do want you here. I shouldn’t have told you not to come. Please don’t be mad. I love you”

She cradled the phone against her chest for a moment before tucking it back in her pocket and heading back to her father’s room. 

Lizzie was still sitting outside, and the door to the room was closed, peeking Hope's curiosity.

“Your mom in there now?” Hope asked her friend, who stood up when she noticed her walking towards her. 

Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, she’s been in there for a little bit now. Did you get the answers you needed?”

Hope sighed. “I did, and then I called Landon. I think he’s kind of mad at me right now--”  
“Why?” Lizzie asked, her voice a bit more defensive than normal.   
“I told him not to come here--”  
“Oh no..” Lizzie mumbled, “Why?”

Hope shrugged. “I just think he needs to deal with some things there.. And now with that lawyer involved and the company being mine, there are some things I have to do.. I didn’t think it would be worth his time”

Lizzie softened. “Hope.. He just wants to be with you.. And he probably wouldn’t think that it wasn’t worth his time..”

“I called him back!” Hope replied defensively. “I told him to come”

“And?” 

“He didn’t answer.. I left a message”

Lizzie sighed.

“This would be the part where I would usually smack you upside the head for being so stupid, but you being pregnant has made me soft. " Lizzie smirked, before biting down on her lip in thought. "Maybe I should call him?”

Hope shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll call him again in a bit. He said he was going to practice anyways.”

“I’m kind of surprised actually.” Lizzie said, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Hope. 

“About?”

“Landon being mad.. He’s always so easy-going..”

Hope took a deep breath and stepped in closer to her friend, lowering her voice. “You remember the doctor I told you about?”

Lizzie nodded. “The one who thought might be his birth mom?”

“Yeah, as it turns out, it IS his birth mom”

“Can you even get a DNA test that fast? I had no idea”

Hope shook her head. “No.. but she knew about the birth mark on his thigh”

“Ok.. A birthmark doesn’t mean anything.. A lot of people have one”

“Liz, it’s on his upper thigh… near his…” Hope motioned with her hands, and Lizzie’s brows jumped in shock. “Ohhhhhhh”

“Yeah..” Hope murmured, nodding her head. “Apparently he met with her today.. And from the way he sounded, it didn’t go well.. And I guess there was a photographer hanging around so you’ll get your first glimpse at her tomorrow I’m sure”

“Hope?! Shouldn’t that be all the more reason he SHOULD come here?”

Hope shrugged, “I thought that should be the reason he stayed.. So he could work through it”

Lizzie put her hand on Hope’s shoulder. “Do you seriously think he wants to go through with it all on his own? No wonder he’s mad. I can’t imagine what a sting that must have been”

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Hope retorted, crinkling her nose.

“Not when you’re being destructive.. I’m here to tell you the truth… remember?”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Fine. So I was being stupid. But I did call him back and ask him to come.”

“On his voicemail…”

“He didn’t answer!”

“So call again..”

“I will! I promise. Just after I talk to your mom”

Lizzie shook her head. “She’s going to be in there awhile. You have time”

Hope threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. “Fine” She breathed out heavily, rolling her eyes. 

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and dialed his number, making sure to put it on speakerphone. When it went to voicemail again, Hope lifted an eyebrow up at the blonde as an “I told you so” before hanging up. 

Lizzie shook her head. “Ok. You win. For now.”

Hope sat down in the chair and rested her head against the wall. “I’m gonna close my eyes for a minute. Don’t let your mom leave, ok?”  
“Everything ok?” Lizzie asked, concern instantly etched across her face. 

Hope nodded. “Yeah, just feeling a little dizzy. I need to catch my breath, that’s all”  
“Ok,” the blonde said softly, “I’m going to go call MG quickly. Do you want me to bring you some water on my way back?”  
“That would be great. Thanks Liz”

* * *

Lizzie dialed Landon’s number once she was outside, hoping he wouldn’t ignore her call, especially if he knew what was good for him. 

“Did she ask you to call?” He said, picking up the phone. He sounded tired, and there was an ache in his words as he spoke. 

“No.. but why the hell aren’t you answering her calls?”

Landon sighed. “Because I didn’t want to fight anymore.."

"And?" Lizzie emphasized, knowing there was more to it.

"And I was hurt”

“Come on Landon.. You have to understand where she is coming from right?”

“That’s the thing Liz, I do. But I thought we were in this together, and she’s acting like she has to do this alone.”

“I know” Lizzie sighed. “And I did point out how stupid she was being”

Landon chuckled. “Thanks...I think”

“Don’t shut her out Landon. She may seem like she can do this on her own, but she needs you. She needs her partner.”

“So I should come there?”

“Yes.. you should come here," Lizzie scoffed, "Don’t make me fly home and drag you over here by your ear.. God, what would you two do without me?”

Landon laughed. “I really hope we never have to find out. Thanks Lizzie”

"Don't make me regret having your back" She threatened, earning another laugh from him before hanging up. 

After tucking her phone away, Lizzie grabbed a couple of waters before making her way back upstairs. When she got there, Hope was slumped over in the chair, her head resting on her knees.

Lizzie instantly rushed to her side, dropping the bottles on the floor.

“Hope?” she cried out in alarm, her hands reaching her friend’s shoulders and slightly shaking her. “Are you ok?”

Hope’s eyes were rolled back and her mouth was slack.

“HELP!!!” Lizzie screamed, looking around frantically "SOMEONE HELP!!!!"

A nurse came rushing to her side, noticing Hope and calling for another co worker to page a doctor. The nurse leaned Hope back and started taking her vitals. “How far along is she?”

“Umm, I--” but Lizzie panicked, not knowing. “4 months I think. I don’t know”

“We need to get her checked in. She’s passed out and not responding to stimuli, not to mention that her heartbeat is very low.”

"I don't know what that means!" Lizzie cried, tugging at her hair in frustration.

Caroline, hearing the noise, came rushing out of Klaus’ room, and immediately went to Lizzie’s side.

Lizzie, upon seeing her mom, burst into tears as they both watched the doctor, who had just arrived, and another nurse, lift Hope onto a bed that someone had rolled over. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Lizzie asked, sniffling. 

“We need to run some tests. Are you her partner?”

Lizzie shook her head. “She’s my best friend. We’re just here for Klaus--um, her father”

The nurse looked at Caroline. “Are you this girl’s mother?”

Caroline nodded. “Yes.” She turned to Lizzie. “Call Landon, I’ll find out what’s going on”

Lizzie’s lip trembled as she agreed, her shaky hands gripping her phone tightly. 

Caroline followed Hope, and Lizzie dialed Landon back. 

“Did you forget to yell at me or something?” Landon laughed, picking up the phone. 

Lizzie’s voice lacked any previous warmth.

“Something’s happened. Hope is--” but she started to cry before she could choke out the right words. She steeled herself for a moment, trying to get her tongue to work.

“You need to get here right now” She finally blurted out, before dropping the phone to her side and falling to her knees. 


	48. Life Can Change So Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of broken down into 4 parts.

**Lizzie**

After her phone call to Landon, she called Josie to let her know what was going on. Josie agreed to arrange Landon’s flight and meet him at the airport, while Lizzie tried to find out answers. 

Caroline, who had been calm throughout this whole ordeal, filled Lizzie in once she finally made her way to Hope’s room. 

“They want to keep her for observations, and give her body a bit of a break for a little bit.”

“What happened?” Lizzie’s voice trembled as she stared at her friend, who was buried under heavy blankets and looked like she was being swallowed up by the large hospital bed. 

“The doctor said her blood pressure dropped, which created a lack of oxygen to her brain. It also looks like she has lost quite a bit of weight, so they are worried that she isn’t eating properly, which is concerning but they are doing everything they can to get her strength back up. She needs rest and fluids, and as stress free of an environment as possible.”

Lizzie’s face drained. “I knew she wasn’t eating much-- oh my god... “ Her hand fluttered up to her mouth as the guilt settled heavily in her heart. 

Carline wrapped her arms around her daughter, “It’s not your fault sweetheart” She soothed, running her hand through Lizzie’s hair. “Hope is going to be ok. I promise”

Lizzie sucked back a sniffle and nodded. 

“Has--has she woken up yet?” Lizzie asked, fear paralyzing her. 

Caroline shook her head. “Not yet. But all her vitals are stable, and they are keeping a close eye on her. Is Landon coming?” 

Lizzie nodded. “Jo is picking him up from the airport whenever he arrives. I’m going to stay with her until he gets here”

Caroline smiled and cradled Lizzie’s face. “I think that’s a great idea. Do you need me to get you anything?”

Lizzie shook her head. “No, but thank you.” Caroline leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek. 

“Actually, mom?” Lizzie whispered as Caroline was grabbing her things to go,” Would you stay with her a few moments longer? I want to call MG, but I-- I don’t want her to be alone…”

Caroline nodded. “Of course” She offered her daughter a smile and sat herself down at Hope’s bedside, taking her hand for comfort. 

Lizzie could feel her chest tightening with each breath she took. She hadn’t had a panic attack in so long, but she recognized the signs, and needed to find some place quiet to calm down before she could truly be there for her friend. 

Lizzie made her way down to the lobby and walked out the front doors. Her stomach gurgled with displeasure and she clutched at it with both hands. “Oh god” She mumbled as she raced to the side of the hospital, knowing what was coming. 

Leaning off into the bushes, she puked up any food that had entered her stomach in the past 24 hours, as tears streamed down her face. 

When everything finally felt settled, she kneeled down and hugged her legs to her chest as she leaned her forehead against them. 

Her soggy eyes pressed hard against the tops of her knees as her thoughts raced with images of Hope sitting in that chair, and then laying in that bed completely motionless.

Lizzie lifted her head up towards the sky, keeping her eyes tightly squeezed shut .

“Please don’t take my friend” She whispered into the ether, before burying her face against her knees again.  “Please”

* * *

**Landon**

As soon as Landon hung up with Lizzie, he tried calling Hope’s number. Deep down, he knew she wouldn’t pick up, but his hands were shaking and his mind was filled with dark images and he just needed to hear her voice. 

When his phone rang back after he had tried calling Hope for the fifth time, he didn’t even look at the number. “Hope?” 

“No, it’s Josie. I talked to Lizzie. Are you on your way to the airport? I’ve booked you a flight already. MG too. Gotta use my celebrity status for something right?” She nervously laughed, not sure how to read Landon’s silence. 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks” He mumbled, his tongue feeling heavy and thick and like dead weight in his mouth. 

“She’s going to be ok” Josie offered, in an attempt to make him feel better, but not doing much for him. 

“I have to call my parents.. I-- I’ll see you soon” Landon lied, breaking down and hanging up quickly before Josie could say anything else. 

He mindlessly made his way into the bedroom and rummaged through his drawers, tossing random clothes into a bag. 

His phone rang again, but he ignored it this time, thinking it was Josie again. When panicked knocking started echoing off his door about 20 minutes later, he groaned and shook his head. 

“Lan,” He heard Raf’s voice outside in the hallway, and when he opened it, Raf and MG were both standing there with concerned faces.

Landon gave him a quizzical look as a deep breath released from his chest. Not knowing what to say, and still trying to keep himself together, Landon just shrugged before turning around and walking back towards the bedroom with his friends on his trail. 

“Lizzie sure gets around doesn’t she?” He finally mumbled, shaking his head. She must have called everyone. 

“Hope is lucky to have her, so are you” MG snarled, surprising Landon and Raf, who both stared at him with wide eyes. 

He sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, I just.. She needs me..and I'm the one who called Raf, not her ”

Landon's mouth was slack, and he could feel all the emotions he was so desperately trying to fight back were clawing their way to the forefront.

Raf, who hated the sudden silence and couldn't bear seeing his brother on the verge of a breakdown, clapped his hands together nervously. “Alright, well, let’s go.”

Landon’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You’re coming?”

Raf shook his head. “I’m driving the two of you to the airport.”

“Why?”

“Just shut up and let me do this, ok? I owe it to you… and to Hope..”

Landon pinched his lips together and shrugged in surrender. “Ok” He said softly, grabbing his bag and slipping it over his shoulder. “Let’s go”

He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself together, because he knew that the stitches holding what little semblance of sanity he had left would soon loosen, especially once they landed in New Orleans.

* * *

** Josie **   
  


Josie sat in the airport watching the clock. The plane was supposed to arrive anytime now, and she anxiously awaited Landon and MG’s arrival. Penelope had insisted on coming with her, but had momentarily left to grab Josie something to drink. 

She tapped her foot against the sticky floor, and every once in a while found herself glancing at the young family a few rows down from her. The baby, who must have been about a year, had thick curly hair, and wide brown eyes. She clapped her chubby little hands together as her mom sang to her to keep her entertained. A soft smile spread across Josie’s face everytime the baby would squeal in delight, and a longing in her heart reared its ugly head. 

How could something so sweet and happy exist in a world so dark and tragic? She felt guilty for watching them, but she couldn't help herself. 

“We will have that one day” Her wife’s voice cut through the fog, and Josie turned to see Penelope standing there, water bottles in hand and her eyes cast in the same direction as Josie’s was a minute ago. 

“We never really talked about that.. I guess we should have” Josie said softly, reaching out for Penelope’s hand and the water bottle clutched tightly in it. 

Penelope took her seat next to Josie and plopped the bottles down beside her, before lacing her fingers through Josie’s.

“Life can change so quickly” Josie turned her head so she was looking at her wife, tears threatening to spill over at any moment. “What if--” but Josie couldn’t finish her thought. 

“She’s going to be ok” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Penelope leaned in and cupped Josie’s face in her hands. “Hope is strong. I have faith in that”

Josie sniffled and leaned her forehead against Penelope’s. “Can you have enough for both of us?” She whispered, her lips trembling as she spoke. 

“Jo, you have been through so much lately, too much for one person.. And you have been so strong through it all.. I just wish you could see that for yourself”

Josie parted her lips as Penelope pressed her mouth against them, comforting her as she softly stroked Josie’s cheek. 

Josie’s phone vibrated in her purse that lay abandoned on the floor, while the cries of a baby could be heard echoing throughout the airport. But as one woman consoled her wife’s aching heart, another broken heart was sighing as he hung up the unanswered phone call. 

* * *

**Landon**

Landon tucked the phone back in his pocket as he shifted the bag from one shoulder to the other. “She’s not answering.”

MG laid a hand on his friend’s arm in reassurance, “She will. Try again”

Landon’s eyes were filled with tears, and he couldn’t stop shivering even though he wasn’t cold. 

“Mil… I--” but he dropped his eyes and wiped at them with his free hand. 

“I know Lan.. I know. We’ll get you there. Try again”

After what seemed like a long time, Josie finally picked up the phone, and hadn’t stopped apologizing the whole way to the hospital. 

“Hun, everyone’s nerves are raw. It’s fine. Stop” Penelope had said, trying to ease her guilt, while also casting a hopeful glance in Landon’s direction, but sighing when he didn’t add his own comforting words. 

His leg wouldn’t stop bouncing against the floor of the car, and even though he attempted to lay a hand against it to stop, the nerves as he got closer to the hospital were too much to handle. 

MG had received a text from Lizzie the moment they landed, and there had been no change in Hope’s status. The worry was creeping into everyone now, because the longer she didn’t wake, the less of a chance she had at survival, and the less of a chance the baby could survive as well. Lizzie had doctors around the clock checking on Hope, but they all said the same thing, they didn’t know why she wasn’t waking up.

Landon had thought about calling his dad, but with Lucia’s troubles lately, he really didn’t want to add to his already full plate. 

He had also thought about texting Seylah, considering she was Hope’s doctor, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

When they finally pulled up to the hospital parking, fear at what he would find was choking Landon from the inside. He needed to be with her, but he was terrified he was losing her. 

Penelope parked the car, and turned to face him. “Go. Be with her. We will be waiting in the lobby if you need us”

MG followed Landon as he hopped out of the car, his only concern being Lizzie and knowing she needs him. 

Landon’s chin trembled as he nodded at his friend, his tongue too heavy to talk and the fear coating it sickly sweet. 

The two friends quickly made their way upstairs and to Hope’s room. Landon stopped just outside the door, his knees wobbling as he prepared himself for what he was about to see. 

Hope had machines monitoring her heart, as well as the baby’s heart, all hooked up to her, and Lizzie was at her side, clutching at her hand, her head leaning against Hope’s arm. 

“Liz,” MG said softly, and her head whipped up, her blue eyes filled with tears. She instantly ran to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She clung to his body and buried her head into the crook of his neck, her sobs wracking her slim frame. 

MG motioned to Landon by bobbing his head towards Hope, while he slowly tried to pry Lizzie out of the room. “Your sister is downstairs, and Landon needs some time with her now”

Lizzie sniffled and looked up at Landon. Her eyes were covered in black mascara, and it trailed down her cheeks like a roadway for her tears to follow. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut and shook her head. 

Landon offered her a weak smile, “Thank you for being here with her” He said softly, and she sighed and nodded. She cast one more look in Hope’s direction, before her eyes filled up with tears again as she allowed MG to guide her out the door, closing it behind them. 

Landon took a deep breath before turning back to Hope and threading his hand through her still one. She was colder than usual but he shook off the thought quickly and leaned in closer to her so he could take his free hand and softly rub her cheek. 

“Hey baby,” He said, holding back a sob, “I’m here now”


	49. I'm Not Alone

“What’s wrong with her?” Landon screamed at the doctor, needing answers. “She should be awake… you said it was just her heart rate…. Fix her-- please” He begged. 

“Mr. Kirby, we have been watching her around the clock. All her vitals are good, as well as the baby’s. The MRI showed good brain function, and we have run every test possible. Physically, she’s in good health, other than being a little underweight for her pregnancy. Her blood pressure is back to normal and her heart rate is strong.” The doctor sighed. “My only guess is that the lack of oxygen to her brain when she first fainted is what is preventing her from waking”

A shiver creeped down Landon’s spine. “What does that mean?”

“It means, her brain is forcing her body to stay asleep until it is healed. She must have been under quite the amount of stress for her to shut down so suddenly.”

Landon sighed. “Her dad--”

“Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. I know.” The doctor shook his head, taking one last look at Hope before patting Landon on the shoulder. “If she wakes up, she will need to remain as stress free as possible. You understand?”

Landon’s face drained of color at the word, “If” but he nodded, trying not to break down in front of the older man. “Yes sir”

Landon took his seat back at Hope’s bedside, and laced his fingers through hers once again. 

He had been trying to make sure to talk to her this whole time, so that she could hear his voice, but the ache in his heart was too heavy in his chest, and so he just brought her hand to his lips and pressed them softly against it. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he jumped. “Sorry,” Lizzie mumbled, as he regained his composure. “How is she?”

“No change,” Landon replied, his voice dull and lifeless. “Klaus?”

Lizzie had been jumping back and forth between the two Mikaelsons, more to keep herself busy than anything. “He’s talking-- asking to see Hope..”

Landon shook his head. “No.. not while she-- she--” A sob wracked his chest so hard he had to gasp for air. Lizzie’s hand, still on his shoulder, moved to his back, softly rubbing it. 

“I know. I told him. But he is insistent--”

“I don’t care.”

Lizzie took a breath, holding it in before letting it slowly release through her pinched lips. 

“He said she asked him a question.. One he wants to answer.. He has to answer-- he said”

Lizzie rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

“It’s about her mom Landon..”

Landon dropped Hope’s hand and turned to Lizzie as he jumped out of the chair. 

“What? Is this just another cruel trick of his? I can’t believe he would stoop this low” 

Lizzie steadied her breathing before speaking. “Hope asked him why he left her the company. Why the change of heart-- Apparently it had to do with her mother”

“But her mother has been dead for years... Wait.. why is he telling you this?”

Lizzie sighed. “Because he knows Hope wants answers.”

“Answers? What answers? She won’t even wake up!” Landon could feel the panic rising in his throat like bile. “His words are useless if she never hears them! If she nevers comes back to us.. To me” Tears strained against his eyelids as he squeezed them shut. “What if she never comes back?” His voice was high pitched, and almost childlike as these dark thoughts hit him like a brick wall. His body crumpled and he fell straight into Lizzie’s arms. “Shh” She soothed, running her hand along his back. “She’ll come back. I know she will.“

“But you don’t know that” Landon cried, pushing himself off her and sinking into the chair. 

“No one does”

He leaned over the bed and laid his head on Hope’s chest, while his arm curled around her swollen stomach. “I can’t lose her”

“Landon,” Lizzie murmured in a soft voice, attempting to soothe him once again, “You haven’t slept in days.. Let me take over.. Go to the hotel and get some rest, maybe a shower too..”

Landon shook his head. “No.. I can’t” 

“Landon” She said more firmly this time. “You aren’t the only one who loves her”

“I can’t leave her!” He cried, sinking even lower to the bed, “She has to know I’m here. She has to know I came”

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie couldn’t help the hint of annoyance laced throughout her words. 

Landon looked up at her with red eyes. His chin and bottom lip were trembling so hard that his teeth chattered. “I didn’t tell her I loved her”

“What?”

Landon wiped at the freshly fallen tears, and sucked in a breath, “The last thing we did was fight.. And I didn’t tell her I loved her..”

“Landon,” Lizzie crooned, bringing her hand to the back of his head and lightly petting him, “She knows you love her.” 

Landon’s silence worried her as she watched him clearly struggle between immense sadness and gut wrenching guilt. 

“You know this isn’t your fault, right?”

His eyes shot up to the ceiling as more tears fell down his face, “Isn’t it?”

“Oh my god, no!” She cried, leaning down to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to stop his body from trembling. “Get that thought out of your head. You are the best thing to ever happen to Hope.. besides me of course..” Lizzie snorted slightly at her own joke, trying to lighten the mood and stop herself from breaking down as well, “but no one blames you for anything. These things happen. And she knows you love her Landon.. Trust me, she knows”

Landon buried his face against her arm, needing the human contact more than anything. 

“Why does it feel like it is though?” He finally asked, unable to bite his tongue any longer.

Lizzie let out a tiny huff of air, and shrugged.

“I can’t tell you Landon. It’s something you need to work through. And being here, wallowing in that self pity isn’t helping her, nor you. So go back to the hotel and sleep.”

“I don’t want to leave her”

Lizzie pinched her brows together in frustration, as she tried to calm herself down enough to speak soothingly, “I promise I will call you if anything changes. But-- “ her voice dropped as her conflicting emotions spun like a prize wheel before finally landing on the sad truth. “I want some time with my best friend too”

Landon closed his eyes, and dropped his head in defeat.

“Ok” He finally whispered, slowly pushing himself up. “I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be” Lizzie soothed, softening her teary eyes and smiling at him. “It’s about time someone fought for her”

He placed a soft kiss on Hope’s cheek and smoothed down the hair above her forehead. “I won’t be gone long. I promise. I love you”

He wiped at the tears trailing down his cheeks, before focusing his attention on Lizzie. “She already had someone fighting for her. But thank you just the same.”

* * *

When Landon arrived at the hotel, he was surprised when the woman behind the counter handed him the key to Hope’s suite. He had expected that he would have had to get his own room, but he was too tired to try to figure out the logistics of it all. 

He opened the door, and the smell of Hope’s perfume hit him square in the face. 

The honey and lavender was enough to overpower his senses and make him crumple to the floor, curling himself into a ball, and sobbing so heavily that his chest hurt. 

When he finally had nothing left, and his tears had long since dried up, he begrudgingly picked himself up and crawled to the bed. Leaning against it, he pulled out his phone and called his dad. 

“Landon!” Walt cried, “How’s Hope?”

Landon stifled back a deep breath, his voice hitching in his throat, “No change”

“I’m so sorry son,” Walt’s voice dropped into a whisper, pain crackling within the tone. 

“How are you doing?”

Landon shook his head as he tried to answer but no words would come out. 

Walt, sensing the hesitation, sighed. “We should come.. Be with you.. You need family around”

“No!” Landon practically screamed, “I don’t want Mom seeing Hope like this.. It would only scare and confuse her, Dad. She needs stability. You said it yourself the last time we talked.”

“I know” Walt reluctantly agreed, “But you shouldn’t be alone”

“I’m not alone. Hope’s friends and family are here too”

“That’s not what I meant son.”

“I know. But I can’t be the reason Mom gets worse. I can’t deal with that on top of everything else”

Walt sighed. “Ok,” He finally said after a moment of silence. “But if anything changes, you call me-- please.. We love her too”

“I know Dad. Give Mom a kiss for me?”

“Of course. Get some rest, son. I love you”

“I love you too”

Landon hung up and dropped the phone into his lap. He stared at the tiny flashing light alerting him to the presence of more unanswered texts, but his energy was depleted and he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to anyone. Still, the more he stared at that light, the heavier the guilt became, until eventually he wrapped his phone tightly in his hand and threw it across the room in a fit of rage.

His head dropped into his hands as tears started to push at the edges of his eyelids, and his heart felt like it was going to explode.

His phone beeped, much to his surprise and when he lifted his head to look where it landed, that damn light was still flashing. Landon groaned and dragged himself across the room to pick it up, and was shocked to see that other than a few cracks in the screen, the phone was still in decent shape. 

Through shaky hands, he wiped his finger across the phone, unlocking it. A message from Raf popped up first, asking him how Hope was doing.

He replied to Raf, updating him the best he could, and then sent a quick text to his manager, to pass along to the team. 

The next message was from someone he didn’t expect to hear from, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to open it until his eye caught Hope’s name. 

Apparently Hope’s doctors here in New Orleans had called Seylah for a medical consult, and she wanted to talk to him. 

He thought briefly about replying, but instead pressed the button to dial her number. 

He needed reassurance, and it wasn’t something she could give him over text.

“Hi” She said softly as soon as she picked up.

“Hello,” his greeting was informal, and there was no love in his voice. “Is everything ok with the baby?”

Seylah took a moment before answering, “I shouldn’t be telling you this, being her doctor, but off the record, they are concerned that the baby is making Hope too weak, and that’s why she isn’t waking up.”

“But her doctor said Hope was strong! I asked him, and he said everything was stable--”

“Landon, they aren’t sure what’s going on. And it's not something you say to a grieving husband or father--”

“Wait.. no.. grieving?” Landon’s voice broke, “Does that mean--?”

“Oh no.. no.. I didn’t mean that.. It’s just-- it's hard to be rational with things when it's about someone you love.”

“So they called you? Why?”

“Because I’m technically still her doctor.. And I specialize in this sort of thing.. Landon.. This isn’t about you or us. It’s about Hope and the baby. That’s my only concern right now.”

Landon closed his eyes as he sucked in a large amount of air. He knew his anger was misplaced, and he knew she was right, but he still couldn’t help but feel betrayed even if he couldn’t understand why. 

“Do you think she is going to be ok?” He finally squeaked out, rubbing his hand across his face in an attempt to wipe away the tears.

“They sent me her charts, and there are some concerns--”

“No!” Landon moaned, feeling the ache in his chest bubble over again.

“Landon, let me finish-- the concerns are minor, something that will need to be watched, but in my professional opinion, there is nothing wrong with her or the baby”

“Then why isn’t she awake?”

Seylah sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know. Sometimes tests don’t always show us the problems. Without seeing her, I just don’t know ”

Landon rubbed at his face. He was tired of hearing everyone say those words. No one knew why, and no one had answers. Hope and the baby were everything to him, and in the blink of an eye, he felt like they were both being ripped away. 

“Everyone keeps saying that! I am so sick of no one knowing!!! What am I supposed to do?!”

Landon wanted to scream, but he had no energy left. He was desperate. He needed Hope back.

“Will you-- I mean.. Do you think maybe you could come.. Check her out?”

“Is that what you want?”

“I want them to be ok. I want them to have the best care. And if you’re it, then yes, it's what I want”

“Ok” she said softly, “I’ll come as soon as I can.”

Landon bit down on his lip, fighting his inner thoughts. “Thank you,” He finally whispered.

“Bye Landon”

“Bye.. Seylah..” His tripped over her name, but once it was out, it didn’t feel as unnatural as he thought it would. 

He hung up, and tossed the phone on the bed before yawning so hard his jaw cracked. Lizzie was right, maybe he did need to rest after all. 

Landon crawled into the bed, not even caring that his shoes were still on. 

He hugged the pillow that smelled like Hope’s shampoo close to his face, breathing in the scent as deeply as he could until finally, for the first time in days, he fell asleep .


	50. I Think I Know What's Wrong

Landon’s sleep was fitful, and after a few hours he just couldn’t stay in bed anymore. He sat up and pulled at his face groaning. 

The blankets were tangled through his legs, and the pillow he was cuddling with earlier was on the floor. 

Landon checked his phone, but there were no missed calls or messages to distract him.

He could feel the tears already start to edge against the brim of his eyes, and he rubbed at them in an attempt to stop the inevitable. 

Landon tore the blanket from his legs and threw them over the edge of the bed before dialing Lizzie’s number. 

His heart raced with each unanswered ring, and when she didn’t pick up, panic bubbled within his chest. 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, his stomach gurgling with anxiety. He leaned over the toilet and puked up the small amount of food he had forced down earlier. 

Sweat beaded along his brows as he leaned his head against the bowl, and closed his eyes. 

His phone vibrated against his leg, making him jump as he fumbled for it. 

“Lizzie?!” He cried, answering without even looking at the caller ID. 

“Did you get some sleep?” Her voice was strained and she sounded exhausted.

“I tried. I can’t.. Is she--?”

He could hear the heavy sigh on the other end. “No.” 

Laughter and disembodied voices travelled through the phone line as she spoke. 

Landon’s heart dropped and he could feel the nausea swirl in his stomach again. 

“You aren't with her?” He finally asked once he was able to settle the gnawing from within. 

“Josie is with her. MG and I went to grab some coffee, and her and Penelope came to see how she was doing”

“Has the doctor…” but Landon couldn’t finish the question in fear that the answer would be the same one he has been hearing all along.

“No” Lizzie replied, guessing his question.

Landon shook his head in anger. “I don’t understand! Why aren’t they doing anything?! Why don’t they know?!” 

Landon pounded his fist against the floor, not caring about the pain that reverberates throughout his arm. 

Lizzie released a small sigh. “I don’t..” but then she stopped herself, because she had the same answer as everyone else and it wasn't what he needed to hear. 

“Are you coming here?” She asked instead, lowering her voice, trying to soothe his anger. “Josie mentioned something about checking in on Klaus as well and I don't know how long she will be with Hope”

Landon stiffened, biting down on his lower lip, as he attempted to quell the ever growing rage inside. 

“Why does he get to live?” Landon growled through clenched teeth. “Why does.. “ but his voice broke, and a sob bubbled out instead. 

“He? Klaus?” Lizzie asked, her voice still low and soothing. 

“Landon, he's never had a great prognosis. I never said he was going to live. His heart is weak, and he may be talking now, but…”

“I don’t care!” Landon yelled, “He’s awake. He’s talking! And she’s… she’s not... “

“Pull yourself together!” Lizzie demanded. “This isn’t helping her”

Landon shook his head and broke down, “I know.. I’m just.. I---”

“I know” 

“She needs to wake up”

“She will. I know she will.”

Landon nodded, taking short rapid breaths. “I have to go” He finally whispered, wiping at his face. 

“See you soon?”

“Sure”

Landon hung up and pulled himself up from the floor. He leaned his hands against the sink for a moment, steadying himself before turning on the cold water. 

He quickly glanced at his reflection and instantly regretted doing so.

His face was red and puffy, and the dark circles under his eyes were swollen with despair. 

His usually grey green eyes were dull and lifeless, having lost all the light within them.

His throat was tight, and his mouth was dry and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop his chin from trembling. 

The rage he was feeling earlier was still there, gnawing at the edges of his mind. 

He closed his eyes and cupped his hands under the cold stream, pooling the water there before splashing it on his face over and over again. 

But no matter how much water he used, he couldn’t rid himself of the darkness he felt clawing at his heart, and morphing his features into someone he didn't recognize. 

Landon groaned and turned the water off, before dropping his head and leaning forwards on the edges of the sink again. 

He was trying to focus on his breathing, each breath in short and shallow, but something within him snapped and without thinking he screamed and punched his fist through the mirror, sending glass shards flying everywhere. 

The blood trickled down his enclosed fist like a river, and he stared at it through thick wet lashes.

“Shit” He moaned, bringing his bloody hand to his face in a panic. 

“Dammit!” He screamed again after feeling the warm liquid smear across his cheek.

He pounded his good hand against the wall before grabbing the towel hanging next to the sink so he could wrap his bloody hand. 

Biting down hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood, he reached over to grab a face cloth before turning the water back on.

His bloody reflection peered out at him from within the broken shards of the glass as he attempted to clean himself off. 

The eyes staring back at him weren't his, and he wondered how life could have fallen apart so quickly that he now saw himself as a stranger and not Landon. 

Throwing the bloody cloth in the sink, and making sure his hand was still wrapped tightly, he slowly made his way over to the bed and grabbed the receiver to the phone, calling the front desk. 

“Hi, I--uh-- need a first aid kit.. "

Landon's eyes darted to the bathroom again, focusing on the cupboard where the voice on the other end confirmed the location of what he was asking for.

"Thanks," He mumbled, "Also, the mirror in the bathroom is broken... I'll pay for the repair, just leave the bill in the room...”

Landon grabbed the first aid kit and sat at the small table in the room. He unwrapped his hand from the towel, which was soaked through, and examined his wounds. 

Tiny shallow cuts peppered his knuckles, and thankfully had stopped bleeding. A large gash across the pad of his thumb was the heavy bleeder, and was where Landon focused his attention. 

Luckily it didn't look like it needed stitches, but it was deep enough that it was going to scar pretty heavily. 

He pressed down on the wound, cleaning it out the best he could, before taping some gauze in place and wrapping his hand up to prevent any infections. 

Once satisfied, he cleaned up his mess, and pulled his phone out to text Lizzie that he was on his way. 

He stuffed his burning hand in his pocket, and mentally prepared himself for the day.

* * *

MG was waiting for Landon outside the hospital lobby when he climbed out of the cab. 

He handed Landon a coffee, “Here.. Lizzie bought this for you”

Landon shook his head. “No thanks”

MG lifted a brow. “Come on man, you really think that’s gonna fly with her?”

Landon rolled his eyes but took the coffee anyways, bringing a look of relief to his friend’s face. 

MG frowned as soon as he noticed Landon’s bandaged hand. “Everything good?”

Landon shrugged. “Not for the mirror”

His friend lifted a brow quizzically. “Did it help?”

Landon flicked his eyes to his friends and nodded. “Yeah actually... I think”

“Good.” 

Landon squeezed his lips into a tight smile. “Yeah” He repeated, before taking a sip of the coffee.

“I’m heading out to grab some food for the girls, you want something?”

Landon shook his head. “I’m good. Thanks though” 

MG patted Landon’s shoulder as he offered a smile. “Everyone's upstairs.”

“Thanks,” Landon said softly, turning back to the front door. 

As he rode the elevator up to Hope’s floor, Landon couldn’t help but feel the heavy pit in his stomach grow. 

The air felt thick and he opened his mouth to suck in what he could to help his burning lungs. 

Landon had never liked elevators before all this, being claustrophobic in small spaces, but somehow today the weight of the small area was heavier than usual. 

By the time he was at the correct floor, his heart was racing and sweat beaded along his forehead. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he tumbled out only to be accosted by Lizzie, who instantly lasered her eyes on his bandaged hand. 

“You broke a mirror?” She hissed through her teeth, whipping her arm out to grab him. 

“It’s not that big of a deal” Landon countered, pulling away from her and clutching at his chest.

Lizzie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Did it help at least?”

Landon sighed. “It did actually”

“Well good” Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief before lifting her hand and whacking Landon across the back of his head. “Don’t ever do that again”

“Ow” Landon moaned, rubbing where she hit him. “Was that necessary?”

Lizzie smirked. “You bet.” 

Landon smiled at her, instantly feeling the pressure in his chest lighten.

“You’re a good friend Liz” He said softly, feeling grateful.  “Are Josie and Penelope with Hope still?”

Lizzie shook her head. “No, they already left to check on Klaus. Josie has been spending more time with him now that he’s talking.”

Landon scoffed. “Nice to see where her priorities are”

Lizzie scowled. “No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to judge her.”

“Hope is her friend” 

“And Klaus is her father. The only one that ever seemed to care about her. He was a shitty father to Hope, but not to Jo..”

Lizzie took a breath before continuing. “Also,” She said, her voice softening, “ I think they are trying to give us...you… space..”

Landon lifted his eyes to meet hers, tears lining the edges like eyeliner. “Right” he replied with a thick tongue and a foggy head. 

He squeezed his shoulders together as he shook his head,and took a deep breath, trying not to cry again.

“Lan?” Lizzie said softly, cupping her hand on his shoulder, “Before you go in there, we need to talk about something.”

His heart instantly dropped as a chill wrapped its icy hands around his spine. “Hope?”

She shook her head, “Not exactly,”

“The baby--” His voice was low, and his body trembled with fear.

“They’ve hooked her up to more machines. They are worried that if she doesn’t wake up soon, the baby won’t thrive. They have said we need to prepare for the possibility that---that” Lizzie teared up and Landon shoved her hand away, toppling over his cup of coffee and watching it spill across the floor. 

“No” He said coldly, “This isn’t happening..” He clutched at his head, pulling at his hair. “Why is this happening? Can't she just get a break?!”

Lizzie’s chin trembled as she watched Landon with wide blue eyes.  She shrugged slightly, not sure what to say or how to comfort him. 

She had already had this exact same response earlier, and MG had to hold her until she could breathe again.

Landon shook his head. “I refuse to believe it. I won’t let this happen”

He turned and ran to her room, but stopped in his tracks at her doorway. 

Hope’s stomach was exposed, and wires protruded from her puckered skin as machines measured both heartbeats, as well as something that monitored the baby’s stress levels. 

Another IV line was added, and the wires criss crossed over her small frame.

Landon’s legs weakened, as he clutched at the door frame to keep himself steady. 

“Hope,” He cried, his voice trembling. 

Landon forced his legs to carry him to her bedside, where he immediately cupped his hand to her face, and laid his lips against her forehead. 

Lizzie, who came in behind him, patted his back. “I asked one of the nurses, and they said that you could stay here, that they would find you a bed.”

Landon sniffled, “Thanks, but I don’t need a bed. I'm just going to stay here”

He could hear Lizzie sigh behind him. “I figured you would say that.. There is a pillow and blanket in the corner for you, and I’ll bring you something to eat later.”

Landon twisted around until he could lean into her, hugging her against him. “Thank you”

"Of course" She murmured.

Once Lizzie had gone, Landon shut the door to the room and crawled into the bed next to Hope. She didn't take up much of the bed, and he found he could squeeze himself next to her without disturbing any of the wires.

He ached to feel her next to him, it had been so long, and his heart slowed to a steady pace as his cheek leaned against the top of her head. 

Exhaustion hit him hard, and he closed his eyes as he softly ran his fingers up and down the back of her hand and wrist. 

“Please come back to me” He whispered into her ear, knowing deep down that somehow she could hear him. 

His ears hyper focused on the sharp beeps of the machines, each one indicating the heartbeat of two people he loved the most. 

He lifted his hand and placed it softly against the skin of her belly, stifling back a sob as he did so. "You've got this baby"

It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep, his hand still resting flat against her stomach, and the machines softly beeping away.

“Landon...Landon” 

He awoke to someone gently shaking him, and his heart jumped into his throat thinking it was Hope. Instead, when he opened his eyes, it wasn’t her blue eyes staring at him, but dark ones, much like his own. 

“Seylah,” He mumbled, rubbing at his face with his good hand. “You’re here”

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I thought it best if I got straight to work” She had a file held tightly against her chest, and Landon assumed it had to be Hope’s. 

He moved off the bed and stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding. “Yeah, of course. Thank you”

Landon felt awkward standing there while she examined Hope, so he quietly walked over to the door. 

“I’ll be right outside..” He mumbled before slipping out without waiting for a response. 

Landon checked his phone and realized he had been asleep for a couple of hours now. A message from Lizzie flashed across his screen. 

“Didn’t want to wake you. Text when you wake up”

Landon quickly replied that he was up and sent it off. He assumed she wasn’t far, maybe even in Klaus’ room, and so a few minutes later when she showed up, he wasn’t surprised. 

As soon as she locked eyes with him outside Hope's room, she shot him a quizzical look. “Is she ok?”

“Umm, so.. My-- uh-- Seylah… she’s checking Hope and the baby out”

Lizzie’s eyes widened. “She’s here? Why?” 

Landon should have been surprised that Lizzie didn’t ask who that was, but knowing how close her and Hope were, he figured Hope had told her friend before everything happened.

Landon pinched his lips together and shrugged. “I asked her to come.”

Lizzie peeked over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse of her, but gave a disappointed sigh when she couldn’t. 

“Is she good at what she does?” Lizzie bristled with uncertainty. 

Landon’s shoulders stiffened. “I don’t know. But Hope was referred to her earlier before all this, so she must be”

“She better be” Lizzie fired off, clenching her jaw and crossing her arms. 

Neither one of them said anything after that, both lost in their own thoughts, awaiting any news from within.

After awhile, the door creaked open behind Landon and Seylah popped her head out, flicking her eyes from Landon to Lizzie.

“Landon,” She said, refocusing on him, “Could you ask the nurse’s desk to page her doctor for me please?”

Lizzie took a step closer and looped her arm through Landon’s. “Why? Is everything ok?”

Seylah flashed her a hopeful look. “Because I think I know what’s wrong with her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fans of this story who aren't following me on Twitter or Instagram, thanks to the amazing and lovely Sam (who had OUR Hope and Landon from Stealin' Bases drawn out as a present to me) we have story merch in our Handon Weekly Podcast store! Go check it out!  
> The link is https://shop.spreadshirt.com/thehandonweeklypodcast/


	51. And The Baby?

Everything happened so fast after that. Seylah fought with Hope’s doctor to get her another CT scan. The hospital said they already gave her one, but Seylah insisted until finally they gave in. 

Lizzie, Landon and MG were waiting in Hope’s room while the scan was happening, hoping for good news. 

When Hope was rolled back into her room, with Seylah following behind her, a smug smile was pasted across her face. 

“You found something?” Landon asked, his heart thumping wildly. 

Seylah nodded. “It’s a tiny blood clot. So tiny that it was hard to see the first time around and it wasn’t on the charts they sent me. It wasn’t until looking at her that I suspected the possibility. But it's treatable.”

Landon’s eyes teared up. “She’s going to be ok?”

He thought he briefly saw a flash of uncertainty cross her face but it was gone just as quickly. 

“The prognosis is good, but you have to be prepared that she may not be the same Hope you knew before all of this.. “

“But she’ll live?”

Seylah nodded. “She’ll live.”

“And the baby?”

Seylah offered a weak smile. “We’re hoping this will help the baby too. But--”

Landon held his hand up. “No.. just do what you need to do. Save her.”

“Landon?!” Lizzie cried, pushing off MG. “Is that really what you want? How would Hope feel?”

Landon dropped his head. “Of course not. But I can’t lose them both.. I won’t lose them both”

Lizzie took him in her arms. “Then have faith they will both make it through this. That’s yours and Hope’s baby in there. That baby has double the will and double the strength”

Seylah watched him with guarded eyes, trying not to remain neutral. “Your friend is right.”

Lizzie shifted to his side and looped her arm through his as Landon fixed his stare on her. “Are you saying that as a doctor, or a mother?”

Seylah sighed. “Both”

“Then save them… please”

“The treatment is a medication to thin her blood, which is a little tricky for her condition”

“What does that mean?” Lizzie piped up, still hanging onto Landon’s arm. 

Seylah turned her attention to the blonde. “It means that it could cause premature labour, and if it does..” Seylah sighed, “We need permission to perform an emergency c section”

“But isn’t it too early?” Lizzie asked for Landon, who immediately weakened at the thought. 

“She’s only 16 weeks along. It’s not ideal, and it's usually fatal if a baby is born this soon. I’m not telling you this to scare you, I just want you to have all the facts.”

Seylah took a step towards Landon and laid a hand on his arm. “I’m going to do my best to make sure that doesn’t happen. I’m going to do everything I can, I promise.”

“What if the medication doesn’t work? What happens then?” Lizzie held Landon tightly to her side, knowing he didn’t have the strength to ask the hard questions. 

Seylah’s face was calm, not even a hint of the emotion she showed to Landon only a few seconds earlier. 

“Then she would need surgery.”

“And the risks of surgery?” Lizzie’s steel facade faltered slightly, before she picked herself back up. 

“There’s a chance we could lose both of them. But if we do nothing, she could develop more clots, and we would lose the both of them anyways.”

Seylah turned back to Landon. “Do you understand all the risks?”

Landon weakly nodded, grateful for Lizzie’s support next to him.

“Give her the medication” 

He dropped his head and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. He felt relief that they finally had some answers, but the despair at the thought of losing his child was enough to rattle him. 

Landon’s head shot up. “Wait..” he called to Seylah as she listed off instructions to a nurse nearby.

“Do you know what it is?”

Seylah pinched her brows together in confusion, not catching on. 

“The baby.. Do you know what we are having?”

Lizzie gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. “Landon..” she whispered. 

He scratched at his face in frustration. “If there is a chance that we lose it, I want to prepare. I want to give them their name..”

Lizzie’s mouth was agape, but she snapped her jaw together and nodded in agreement.

Seylah plucked a card out of her pocket and snapped off the lid of her pen, before jotting down the gender. She handed it to Landon, who quickly handed it to Lizzie. 

“I can’t. You look.. Just in case..”

“Are you sure?”

Landon nodded. “I’m sure”

Sadness flashed across her face, but she quickly agreed. Unlacing her arm from his, she walked towards MG and motioned for him and Landon to follow.

Landon shifted himself over Hope’s bed, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

He turned his eyes back on Seylah,“Please bring her back to me” he begged, before following Lizzie out the door and leaving all his faith in his birth mother’s skilled hands.

* * *

Josie and Penelope found Landon, Lizzie, and MG sitting outside Hope’s door, anxiously awaiting Seylah’s confirmation that everything was put into motion. 

Lizzie stood to hug her sister, and extended her arm out for Penelope to join them. 

“So they actually know what’s going on with her now?” Josie directed her question to Landon once she was out of Lizzie’s arms. 

“Thanks to Landon’s mom” Lizzie piped up, bringing a gasp from Josie. 

“Mom?” 

“Birth mom..” Landon mumbled, shooting a scowl in the blonde’s direction. 

Josie’s eyes widened. “Oh.. right.. The woman from the paper, right?”

Landon sighed. “Yeah, the woman from the paper.” He had almost forgotten about that flopped story. It was discredited pretty early, and Landon didn't ask about the specifics. 

“Anyways, she’s like this super doctor who took one look at Hope and knew instantly what was wrong..”

“Liz--” Landon responded loudly, shaking his head. “Please..” 

Lizzie snapped her mouth shut. “Right. Touchy subject”

Josie frowned, looking at Lizzie and then back at Landon. “The two of you are weirdly close”

MG, who had been silently observing this whole time, chuckled. “Good thing he’s head over heels in love with Hope, otherwise I might be jealous”

Landon rolled his eyes at the same time Lizzie did, earning a laugh from the group. 

“You two are more like siblings than Jo and Lizzie” Penelope teased, shaking her head. 

Landon laughed again, but instantly stopped himself once he noticed. He pinched his lips together and frowned. Lizzie, noticing, softened her features. “We are allowed to be happy”

“I know” Landon replied, sighing. “It’s just-- I haven’t heard her laugh in so long.. And I really miss it”

“I do too” 

“Me too,” Josie added, agreeing with her sister. 

A silence settled over the group as they all thought about Hope. Landon tapped his fingers against his legs as he watched the door to her room, waiting for it to open. 

When Seylah finally walked out of Hope’s room, she found herself facing a small group of hopeful eyes watching her. 

She quickly found Landon’s and motioned for him to follow her.

He instantly reached out for Lizzie’s hand, who snaked her fingers through his in support.

Seylah flashed a quick look of confusion before Landon just shook her off. “She’s her best friend. What you have to say to me, you say to her too”

“Ok” Seylah started, taking a moment to look into Landon’s eyes before clearing her throat and looking down at the charts in her hands. 

“Hope was given the medication, and we are hoping it will break up the clot in her body, and avoid any new clots from forming. But,” She said, lifting her eyes, “It could work right away, or it could take weeks, or even months for the clot to go away. You have to prepare yourself for that possibility”

“Not a problem. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lizzie clucked her tongue and pulled at his hand. “Lan.. that’s not as easy as you make it”

Landon narrowed his eyes and pried his fingers away from hers. “It is. I’m staying here with her”

Lizzie sighed and looked at Seylah, “Can you give us a moment please?”

“Of course” Seylah offered a quick smile before leaving in the direction of the nurses’ station. 

Lizzie waved over at MG, motioning for him to join them.

“Landon,” she began once MG was with them, “You can’t walk away from the team. Not when you guys are so close to making the playoffs.”

Landon glared at her. “Do you even hear yourself? What do you want me to do? Leave her?! Play a game that doesn’t even matter to me while she is laying in this hospital with MY baby, possibly dying?”

Landon scoffed. “I don’t understand you! I thought you of all people would understand”

“I do. I’m just trying not to let my emotions make my decisions--”

“That’s what you think I’m doing?”

“It is what you are doing Landon! What would Hope say? What would Hope tell you to do right now?”

Landon shook his head, tears falling from his face now. “Don’t do that.”

“Because you know what she would say”

“Babe,” MG said softly, “I think you are being a little hard on him.. The team wants the best for Lan and Hope.. They would understand”

Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut, and brought her hand up to her face trying to hold herself together. “I’m just trying to think about what Hope would want. I’m trying to be strong for her… I’m trying..”

MG pulled her to his chest, and ran his fingers through her hair. “I know. And Landon knows.. Right?” He flashed Landon a quick look, begging for confirmation. 

Landon sucked in a breath and nodded. “I know you are just looking out for us, and honestly, you have been my only source of strength this past little while, but please understand that I have to stay with her”

Lizzie lifted her blue eyes to his, “I know, I’m sorry.. I’m not trying to be insensitive..” She finally replied, sniffling. “She needs you, I know that”

Landon laid his hand on her shoulder, “She needs both of us”

* * *

Landon sat at Hope’s bedside, his hand curled in hers, and his eyes drooping as he nodded off. 

It had been hours since Seylah had given her the blood thinners, and her vitals had remained stable the whole time. 

Each time someone would come in and check on both Hope and the baby, Landon breathed a sigh of relief at every positive note they made in her file. 

MG had taken Lizzie back to the hotel to get some sleep, and Josie and Penelope had gone home for the night. Landon refused to leave, stepping out only once to call his dad and check on his mom. 

Walt wanted to come see him, but once again Landon told him to stay and take care of Lucia. He promised that he would go visit them soon, once Hope stabilized and he knew she was going to be ok. He didn’t mention the idea that the baby might not survive, because if he was being honest with himself, he still refused to accept the risks. 

Landon had his head resting against Hope’s knee, as he laid against her bed, his hand in hers. 

His eyes had finally closed, and he was softly snoring against the pings of the machines, exhaustion getting the better of him. 

Something smacked him square in the head and he jumped up. His clothes were disheveled and his eyes were crusty from sleep.

He brought a fist up to his face and rubbed at his eyes until he felt a little more semblance of normality. 

Hope’s eyes were still closed, but her body had shifted slightly. The knee he was resting against was now bent slightly, and it must have been what had awoken him.

Landon’s heart race at what that meant. 

“Hope?” He cried, running his fingers along her cheeks. “Baby?”


	52. I'm Not Giving Up On Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :)  
> So this will be the last chapter for at least a week. I'm going camping and will not be in an area with much, if any, service.   
> I do plan on writing during my down time, so hopefully I can get a few chapters ahead.   
> Currently, I do not have a set amount of chapters for this story, so hopefully you are all still enjoying it!  
> Anyways, hope you like this one, and I'll "see" you in a week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of important conversations happening in this chapter, hence the separations.   
> Hope it makes sense!

“She moved! I swear she moved!”

Landon had ran out of the room, calling down anyone he could. Seylah, who had been hanging around the hospital after she had been referred to a couple of other patients, heard him and came running to Hope’s room. 

“Look” Landon said, pointing to Hope’s legs, “They weren’t like that before”

Seylah flashed him a sympathetic look. 

“No,” He pointed to her, “Don’t give me that look. I’m not going crazy!”

“How much have you slept?” She asked, her eyes soft and her mouth curved slightly.

Landon opened and closed his mouth, running his hand along it out of frustration. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?!” 

Landon groaned and turned his back to Seylah, lacing his fingers through Hope’s.

“I know she’s in there. I’m not imagining things”

“I believe you Landon,” Seylah murmured, laying her hand on his shoulder in comfort but he could feel the pity roll off her in waves so he shook her off. “Just go away”

He sunk to the chair, his hand still tangled with Hope’s as he leaned his forehead against their conjoined hands. “I’m not giving up on her”

* * *

Landon was antsy for Lizzie to arrive that morning. Hope had moved again during the night, this time her fingers had clasped Landon’s tighter, but she still hadn’t opened her eyes. 

Landon felt in his heart that she was trying to tell him to hang in there, that she heard him and she was coming back to him. 

The baby’s heartbeat grew stronger with every hour that passed, until eventually it remained at a steady pace. 

Seylah had checked in on them numerous times that night, leaving each time with a smile on her face and hope in her heart. 

Landon practically jumped Lizzie as soon as she and MG walked through the door. 

“She moved!” He cried, taking her in his arms and spinning her around. 

“Whoa, whoa, what do you mean she moved? When? Is she awake?”

Lizzie rushed to Hope’s side, her face dropping in disappointment upon noticing Hope’s lack of movement. 

“Landon..”

“Don’t ask me if I’m ok Liz, please. I know it seems like I’ve lost it, but I haven’t. I promise.”

Lizzie pulled herself together and brushed her hand across Landon’s forearm as he stood beside her.

“I believe you. If you say she moved, then she moved. What did the doctor say?”

Landon frowned. “Seylah doesn’t believe me”

He reached out and laced his fingers with Hope's. “She squeezed my hand Liz… She’s letting us know she’s here”

Lizzie shot MG a quick look of worry, before turning back to Landon. 

She looked down at Hope and put her hand on her bare stomach, laying it flat against the baby bump.

“The baby?”

“Getting stronger.” Landon looked wistfully at the machines recording the tiny thump of a heartbeat. “It’s strong. Like its mother”

“Lan--” Lizzie began but Landon sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t tell me. I want that to be the last resort. I wouldn’t feel right knowing about the baby without Hope..”

A knock at the door startled Landon, and he whipped around to find Josie holding a tray of coffees and a tight smile on her face. 

“How is she?” She asked softly, focusing her doe eyes on Landon.

Landon looked for Lizzie but she was already walking towards her sister, and reaching for her coffee. “Bless you sis” she replied sweetly, before taking a sip.

“No change” Landon replied dryly, earning a scowl from Lizzie. 

Josie stumbled over her words, her face turning a slight red. “Oh.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t.. I’ll just go”

“No wait.. I’m sorry” Landon mumbled, “I’m still on edge and it's not fair for me to take it out on you”

“No, I get it. Hope and I aren’t close. And my relationship with Klaus strains whatever relationship we do have--but I do care, Landon. Please know that”

“I do” He said with a slight smile, trying to make her feel more at ease. She handed him the coffee and he graciously accepted. “Thanks” he said, lifting it up to his lips. 

“Yeah, no problem” She murmured, her voice soft and melodic and more soothing than Landon cared to admit. 

“Hey Liz,” Josie said, her eyes drifting to her sister, “Can I speak with you out there?”

She motioned over her shoulder, out of the room, and Lizzie nodded. “Yeah, sure”

She leaned in and gave MG a quick peck on the lips before following her sister out the door. 

* * *

“How are you holding up?” He asked Landon, who had taken his seat back beside Hope’s bed. 

“That’s as bad as asking about the weather” Landon groaned, but not unable to hold back the slight curl of his lips. 

MG smirked. “Honestly man, I’m not really sure what to say in a situation like this.. That’s always been Lizzie’s forte”

Landon chuckled. “Yeah, she’s a real wordsmith”

The laughter hung in the air like a thick cloud, MG trying to find the words to what he actually wanted to say, and Landon fighting off the cloud of guilt he felt around his teammate.

“Hey” They both started, Landon turning to look at his friend and both stopping to let the other speak. 

“You go” Landon said softly, waving his hand. 

“Ok-- I have to go back.. For the team.. I, uh, I want to stay but--”

“But they need you”

“Yeah…”

Landon sighed and scratched at his face. “I--” but he quickly shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “Are they mad at me?”

“Some of the guys grumbled a bit--I mean.. You are the best shortstop we have-- but Raf set them straight pretty quickly. He’s had your back while you’ve been gone”

Landon’s ears perked up. “He has?”

MG nodded. “Yeah, he’s actually been pretty decent lately. And he’s on fire in the box”

Landon chuckled. “He’s always been a good hitter--”

“Yeah but.. This is different. Honestly, I think he’s playing for the both of you”

Landon’s eyes teared up at the thought. There was a time he would have never questioned Raf’s loyalties, but their falling out had broken that trust. Hearing that his brother was playing the game they loved for the both of them, when Landon’s own heart wasn’t on the field anymore, meant more than he could express. 

“I miss it,” Landon said softly, dropping his head. “The game I mean--but I can’t..” His voice cracked and MG laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder in comfort. “I know”

“We’ve got this Lan-- and there will be a spot for you when you come back”

Landon wiped at his eyes, and nodded. “Thanks man”

* * *

Once they were clear of Hope’s room and out of earshot, Josie finally stopped and turned to her sister. “I didn’t want Landon to hear this.. I don’t think he likes me very much” Josie’s lips dropped into a full pout. 

“That’s not it Jo-- He’s just dealing with a lot..”

“I know, but I still feel like he’d rather not have me around. That’s why Pen isn’t here.. She’s been pretty protective lately and I really didn’t need her to make a scene”

“I’ll talk to Landon about it. He will understand”

Josie shook her head. “No, it’s ok. I’m sure things will change if--”

“Not if.. When” Lizzie corrected her, giving her head a shake. 

“Right.. Of course” Josie blushed and looked away, feeling stupid. She brought a hand up to her face, and pressed on her eyes to stop the tears from progressing. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Lizzie asked, noticing her sister's discomfort. 

Josie let out a tiny breath before sucking it back in and squeezing her eyes shut, in an attempt to gain the strength she needed.

When she finally reopened her eyes, her sister was staring at her, fear written plainly across her face. “Just spit it out Jo. I can’t deal with the dramatics”

“Klaus is dying.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yeah-- We already knew that”

Josie shook her head. “No, I mean, right now.. That’s why I’m here. I got the call about an hour ago” 

Josie sucked in a breath. “They said his heart finally gave out. He’s on the machines again and they told me to come say my goodbyes.”

“I’m so sorry Jo” Lizzie said sadly, lifting her arms up to offer a hug, but Josie pushed them away.

“That’s not what I needed to talk to you about. You remember when Klaus said that he needed to tell Hope something about her mom?”

Lizzie nodded, giving Josie her full focus. “And why he left her the company..” 

Josie bit down on her lip and nodded. “He asked me to go to the house and grab something out of the safe he had in his room.”

Josie pulled something out of her purse. “I found these in there”

Josie handed Lizzie two letters, unfamiliar writing scrawled across the front. 

“Are these?” Lizzie asked in disbelief.

“Letters from her mom,” Josie replied, finishing the sentence. 

“And this one,” She pulled another one out from her purse, “Is one he wrote for Hope two days ago. Somehow he knew his days were limited and I guess he wanted to make sure that she knew the truth”

“Oh my god” Lizzie exclaimed, looking down at the three envelopes in her hands. 

“Have you.. You know.. Opened them?”

Josie shook her head. “No. They aren’t meant for me”

The letters felt heavy in Lizzie’s hand and she looked up at her sister for guidance.

“You should give them to Landon,” Josie said softly, closing her hand up on her sister’s and pushing it towards Lizzie’s chest. "Let him decide"

“You aren’t going to come with me?”

Josie sighed. “No. I’m going to go say goodbye to my dad”

* * *

When Lizzie returned to Hope’s room, she had the letters clutched tightly against her.

Landon and MG were both sitting by Hope’s bed, chatting about baseball. For the first time in awhile, Lizzie saw a real smile on Landon’s face, and she grinned. 

“It’s nice to hear you laugh again” She murmured after Landon chuckled at something MG said. 

Landon lifted his eyes to hers, “Feels good to laugh” He replied, his eyes going to her chest and narrowing in confusion. “What’s that?”

“Umm,” Lizzie stammered, taking a few steps closer and shoving her hand out to his face. “Letters.. For Hope..”

“From who?”

“Her mom.. And Klaus”

Landon’s face fell. “Her mom? But I thought--”

“Klaus must have been hanging on to them. He asked Josie to fetch them”

“Why now?”

“Jo says he’s dying. She got the call this morning. That’s where she went”

Lizzie blinked back a few tears for her sister. MG jumped up to stand at her side. 

Landon followed suit, his heart softening for his friend, ‘Do you want to say goodbye?”

Lizzie shook her head. “I’ve said my goodbyes to him. And so did Hope. I’m not going anywhere right now”

Landon smiled and grabbed Lizzie, pulling her into a hug. Lizzie folded into his arms and tucked her head into his shoulder. 

Landon met MG’s strange gaze over her shoulder, and he pulled away quickly, afraid he had finally crossed the line by being too affectionate. 

Lizzie frowned at him before understanding crossed her face and she scoffed, “You boys aren’t fighting over me are you?” She batted her blue eyes teasingly at MG.

Landon’s face turned bright red, and his eyes grew wide as he stammered incoherently.

MG laughed and slapped Landon on the back before shifting his gaze at Lizzie, who smirked at him playfully. 

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and laying his lips on hers momentarily. 

Landon dropped his head , looking at his feet, feeling too uneasy to watch them in such an intimate moment.

“I’m going to head to the cafe down the street.” MG finally piped up to get Landon’s attention. “You want something to eat?”

Landon shook his head. “I’m good. But thanks” His face was still flushed from early and he rubbed at his cheeks in an attempt to get the heat to go away.

MG rolled his eyes. “I’ll get you a muffin” 

He gave Lizzie another kiss and murmured something in her ear before leaving. 

Lizzie was left breathless and flushed, and Landon’s heart felt a pang of sadness squeeze it in its icy grips. 

He missed those little moments with Hope so much, and as happy as he was for his friends, the jealousy reared its ugly head. 

“Hey..” Lizzie’s voice cut through the fog, and he shook his head, rattling all the dark thoughts. 

“You ok?” 

Landon looked up into her eyes and attempted to smile, but could only manage a half sided smirk. 

Something behind him caught her eye, and he couldn't help but notice the array of emotions that flickered over her face like rapid fire. 

One minute she was smiling at him, the next her mouth had dropped, and her eyes widened into saucers.

Her body stiffened as a tremor ran down her spine, making her jerk awkwardly. 

“Landon,” She whispered, stiffly reaching out and digging her nails into his arm. 

His brows pushed together as he watched her, only to become even more confused at her expression changing once again. 

This time, fear had morphed into elation, and her shoulders shook with excitement. 

“Are you ok?”

Lizzie bleakly nodded. “Hope…” She murmured, grabbing his shoulders and forcibly turning him around, so he could finally see what she saw. 

Eyes as blue as the sky stared back at them from the large hospital bed, watching as they both faltered at her bedside in unison.


	53. I'm Scared Landon

Lizzie ran to grab Seylah, and Landon immediately reached out for Hope’s hand, the smile plastered across his face hurting his cheeks but not enough for him to care. 

Joy quickly turned to desperation when she pulled away from him, snapping her hand back like his skin burned her with his touch. 

“Hope?” His voice choked on her name as his chest tightened with despair.

There was fear in her eyes as they darted around the room, taking in everything she could until her cheeks turned a bright pink and she started to hyperventilate. 

The machines’ steady beep started to pierce the air with high pitched screams, alerting everyone around of Hope’s rapid heartbeat. 

Nurses came rushing in, pushing Landon off to the side, so they could calm her down and check her over. 

He stumbled against the wall, his trembling body hitting it with so much force that pain shot through his shoulder and he cried out. 

“What’s wrong with her? What’s going on?”

“Sir, we are going to need you to step outside” A pretty young lady dressed in pink scrubs and brown hair tied up into a messy bun, motioned for him to follow her. Her eyes were kind, and she had a soft murmur to her voice that instantly made Landon feel more at ease. 

“She’s in good hands, I promise” She said in a honey silk voice, as she ushered Landon out. 

Seylah rushed past him as he was leaving, refusing to meet his eye.

Lizzie was wringing her hands and her shoulders trembled as she strained to look through the crack in the door as people went in and out. 

Without saying a word, Landon linked his arm through hers and she leaned her head on his for support. “I’m scared Landon” she whispered breathlessly, as she stared straight ahead. 

There was a slight wheeze in her chest as she breathed and Landon could feel her body slowly close up on herself. 

He shifted himself so that he could look at her, cupping her face in his hands and keeping her steady.

The light she usually had in her eyes was snuffed out, as her fears finally seemed to have won her over. “We’re losing her aren’t we?”

“Liz, look at me” He growled, his words coming out more forcefully than intended.

She gulped back a breath of air, her hands clutched tightly to Landon’s,digging her nails into them. 

“Look at me!” He demanded again, startling her. 

Lizzie was shaking uncontrollably, and she jerked her head out of his hands, pushing away from him as she fell backwards. She fell to the ground and pulled her knees up against her chest, as whatever air she could suck into her lungs ransacked her body. Something in his brain clicked, as he remembered Hope saying something about Lizzie’s panic attacks when they were younger. 

Landon kneeled down beside her and placed both hands on her shoulders, dropping his voice until only she could hear it. “It’s ok-- breathe, focus on your breathing-- that’s all you need to do”

He repeated the words that Hope had used for her all those years before, his only concern in that moment being Lizzie’s recovery.

“I’m going to count to ten and I want you to breath to the numbers”

Landon started to count slowly, giving her time to take deep breaths and then release them. 

“I’m with you Liz, you got this… just keep breathing”

Lizzie lifted her blotchy face to his, sucking in air and then releasing, sucking in air and then releasing. 

The gaps between each breath slowed down, until finally she was able to breathe through her nose without gasping each time.

Tears erupted from her eyes, and Landon ran his hand through her hair, soothing her. 

“I’m sorry” She finally mumbled, the shame staining her face with no mercy. 

“Don’t be sorry” Landon crooned, “You have been here for me through everything, and now I’m here for you”

“Hope told you” She said softly, dropping her eyes. “I’ve been so good.. It’s been so long..” Her body trembled with shame, as her eyelids heavily drooped closed, and her chest rattled with quiet sobs. 

Landon ran his tongue over his teeth as he contemplated his next words. 

“Hope did tell me about your episodes-- but only out of a place of caring-- she wanted me to know that if you needed her, no matter where we were, I would understand why she had to be at your side”

Lizzie nodded weakly and dropped her face back against her knees. Landon smoothed her hair down with his hand, giving her as much comfort as he could against his own broken heart. 

Footsteps padded softly towards them before someone kneeled down and two strong arms wrapped themselves around Lizzie.

Without even looking, Lizzie knew who they belonged to and she buried her face against his chest. The discarded bag of muffins was hastily thrown to the ground as soon as he saw her, and Landon’s stomach growled at the sight of them. 

He stood up and stretched himself out, before rubbing circles on his growling stomach. As hungry as he was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold anything down until he knew what was happening with Hope. 

The door to her room was still mostly closed, except for a tiny sliver of it, and he could hear Seylah in the room asking questions. 

His steps were slow and cautious, as he strained to listen for Hope’s response, but unable to pick her voice out among the flurry. 

He found himself leaning against the door, slowly pushing it open as his eyes frantically looked for her through all the white coats and blue scrubs. 

When the blanket moved, and her leg was exposed, Seylah moved to examine something, and Landon finally caught sight of Hope’s face and the blue eyes that he had missed more than anything. 

His breath felt tight in his chest, and he inadvertently gasped for air, causing Hope’s eyes to dart in his direction. 

Her face blanched and she instantly clutched at the blankets wrapped around her chest. 

There was no recognition behind those ocean blue eyes, and the realization hit him square in the gut. It was one thing for her to be a little confused and unsure upon waking, but to have her eyes so full of contempt at just the sight of him was soul crushing. 

The anguish washed off him in waves and he stumbled backwards away from the door and her room. 

Seylah must have noticed the rigidness of her body, because she turned at the exact moment that Landon stumbled backwards. 

She turned back to Hope, whose eyes were still fixed on the door, and then back towards where Landon had gone. 

“I’ll be right back” She mentioned to the wisp of the girl sitting in the bed, and motioned for the nurse to take over. 

Seylah found Landon slumped over in a chair, his head in his hands and his shoulders stiff with pain. 

Lizzie was still on the floor, wrapped in MG’s arms, and Seylah’s heart dropped at the mess of the people outside the young woman’s room. 

She cautiously laid a hand on Landon’s shoulder, tapping it slightly. 

“We should talk,” She said softly. 

“What’s the point?” Landon mumbled, his voice hoarse with torment. “She doesn’t remember me”

Seylah took a small breath as she sat down next to him. “I know the situation seems dire right now, but the fact that she is awake is a good thing-- It means that the clot wasn’t as bad as we thought, and the treatment is working”

Landon lifted his head and gawked at her with grief-stricken eyes. “You saw the way she looked at me?”

Seylah tilted her head in agreement, “Yes, and I understand your response, but from a professional’s opinion, I don’t feel it is permanent.”

“How?” Landon bit his lip as though he wanted to say more, but was too afraid to ask, or perhaps too afraid of the answer.

“Her brain went through something traumatic, it needs time to heal, one memory at a time. You have to just give her time son” Seylah clamped down hard at her slip, her eyes drifting away from his in embarrassment. 

Landon shook his head, choosing not to notice, much to her relief. 

“So-- how long?”

Seylah shrugged, “It’s not something I can just pick out of a book, Landon. It’s up to her”

She pursed her lips in thought, looking towards Lizzie and then back at Landon. 

“Don’t let this scare you away… She needs you both now more than ever”

“She doesn’t want me in there--” Landon sucked in a breath of air, the truth of his words making his breathing jagged and raw. 

“So you’re just going to give up?” 

Landon’s mouth dropped at the harshness of her words. “I--” but he clicked his teeth together as he shook his head instead. "Of course not" He whispered.

Seylah narrowed her eyes, a fierceness behind them that Landon hadn’t noticed before, as she chose her next words carefully. 

“The two of you,” she said sternly, pointing between him and Lizzie, who was now fully aware of Seylah’s presence, “were willing to fight for her while she was asleep-- don’t stop now. If she has any chance at getting her memories back, it's going to require the people she loves the most, even if she doesn’t realize it. So get over it, and start doing what is needed.” 

Landon’s eyes drifted to Lizzie, who allowed MG to pull her up, her blue eyes full of shock and horror before morphing into the steely determined eyes that Landon was so used to. 

She jutted out her bottom lip, and creased her brows so hard that they created a v in her forehead as whatever thought ran through her head took hold. 

Seylah smiled, happy that her words had hit their mark. “Let me finish up my evaluation and then I’ll give you some time. Baby steps---ok?”

Landon nodded, “Yeah, ok” He stood, tucking his hands into his pockets sheepishly. “Thank you” he whispered, dropping his eyes to his feet. “For coming-- taking care of her--”

“You’re welcome Landon” She interrupted gracefully, easing the heaviness within him. 

* * *

Back in Hope’s room, Seylah smiled reassuringly to the girl. 

“So-- everything seems to be in working order, and the baby looks healthy. Glad to have you back with us Hope”

The auburn haired girl knitted her brows together in concern. She struggled to find her voice, for it had been so long since she had used it and her throat was dry and scratchy. 

She cleared it a few times, biting down hard on her lip as her panicked eyes distorted into sadness. “Will I remember-- them I mean--the ones out there?” She finally croaked out, tilting her chin towards the closed door. 

Seylah sighed, an exasperation behind it that spoke volumes. “Give your body some time to heal. Stressing about your memories will only prolong your recovery”

Hope dropped her chin to her chest and fluttered her eyelids with rapid speed as she sucked in a breath. “The one at the door-- was he--I mean-- is he the father?”

Her thumb jutted into her stomach, bruising the thin skin stretched taut over her small frame. 

Any maternal instinct she had was buried somewhere deep with her memories, and all she felt in that moment was frustration and a hint of contempt at the life growing inside her.

“He is” Seylah whispered lightly, “He’s a good guy”

Hope leaned back in the bed, “I hate this” She cried, crossing her arms over her chest like a pouting child. “I have people who I don’t remember who look at me like I should, a child growing inside of me that I have no clue if I even wanted---” The heart rate monitors started to beep loudly as her voice hitched, “and this fog settled over my brain that makes me feel like I’m never going to get back what you all say I lost... “

“Hope,” Seylah’s voice was concerning, as her eyes fixed on the monitors and her hands slowly rubbed Hope’s arms in an attempt to calm her.

“Is that my name? I’m supposed to know that, aren’t I?!” Hope grabbed at her hair, pulling it so tight that strands of it broke off in her hands. “I’m someone right? Someone people love, someone people miss.. So why can’t I remember?!”

Her breath caught in her throat as her misery frothed from deep within. She felt broken, and hopeless, but mostly, she felt heartbroken for the girl she used to be. 

Her heart raced, spiking the machines until they screeched. 

"Hope, calm down" The voice was muddled, as she clutched at the sides of her head. 

"I can't do this! I can't--" Hope cried, shaking her head wildly and dropping her hands to her chest, pulling at the thin fabric covering her. 

A pin prick in her arm snapped her back to reality, her eyes falling to the needle balancing between the two steady fingers of the nurse. 

Calm instantly washed over her, and her heart finally slowed down to a steady pace. 

Her eyes felt heavy, each second dragging them down with ease until finally she was asleep. 

The nurses cleaned up and left Seylah in the room to finish, leaving the door open for Landon and Lizzie to finally join her. 

“We had to give her something to calm her down." Seylah said, without turning around. "She’s highly agitated, so keep it simple. Maybe only one of you at a time. Ease her into things”

Seylah smiled as she brushed back a strand of Hope's hair. "I'll come check on her in a bit" 

Landon watched her leave, before looking over at Lizzie who bowed her head, “You stay Lan. I’ll take next watch”

Landon felt a surge of emotion pass through him with Lizzie’s empathy against her own pain, making his knees weak.

“Thank you” was all he could muster in the moment, but hoped somehow through his eyes, that she could read the words that he wasn’t able to say. 

Lizzie's eyes bounced between Landon and Hope, before taking MG's hand as he led her out the door, closing it behind them. 

Landon took his place in the chair next to Hope’s bed, only this time he kept his hands tucked at his sides. 

This was the girl he loved more than anything, and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back to him, no matter how painful.

"I'm not giving up Hope." He whispered, aching to touch her, but too afraid to do anything to spook her. 

He leaned over and gently laid his head against the bed, closing his eyes, but keeping his hands tucked against his body. "I promise" 


	54. I Have This Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figured you all needed a little bit of hope after all the sadness ;)
> 
> For now at least..

Blue eyes opened against the bright fluorescents of the small room and a tiny gasp escaped from between her parched lips. 

She brought a shaky hand up to her face and rubbed at her temple. Everything was silent, except for the quiet hum of the machines hooked up to her, and the faint beep of two heartbeats. 

She felt a heaviness at her side, and was surprised to see a mop of shiny black curls brushing against her leg. 

His eyes were closed, but she could tell his sleep was fitful. His mouth was agape as he puffed out wheezing breaths, and she could just make out a tiny trail of drool spilling out of the corner of his lips. 

She furrowed her brows as she watched him, taking in this strange man as he slept. There was something so familiar, so warming about him, and it made her feel a little less afraid. 

She knew, from the doctor, that this was the father of the child she was carrying, and that they were in love before she ended up in the hospital, but all that second hand information didn’t help her one bit. 

Words didn’t seem to be enough, and it pained her to know that people were counting on her to get her memories back. 

Her eyes fell on the young man again as she leaned forward to get a better look at him. 

A scent of lavender accosted her nostrils and a wave of emotions plucked at her mind. There were flashes of paintbrushes, echoes of laughter, and…. a stolen kiss? She wasn’t sure what to make of these, or whether they were real, but the pain behind the scattered memories ached deep inside of her.

The man mumbled in his sleep, the word “Hope” tumbling from his lips as he shifted his head ever so slightly. His brows were even more creased than before, as though the very word was painful for him to mutter, even when unconscious. 

Something inside of her longed to touch his face, and she found herself mindlessly reaching out to him so she could trail her finger softly along his jawline. 

She snapped her hand back as soon as she realized what she was doing, but he had already awoken and was now staring at her with curious grey green eyes. 

He lifted his head off the bed, and wiped at the drool from his mouth, blushing as he realized what it was. 

“Do you--” He cleared his throat as his scratchy voice attempted to speak, blinking agonizingly slowly as he did so. “Do you know who I am?”

There was a hopefulness to his eyes when the question was asked, and pain peppered her heart as she softly shrugged at him. “I’m sorry” she whispered without knowing why. 

“I just thought-- never mind” He trailed off, dropping his eyes from hers. 

Hope sighed with a heaviness that had weighed her down since the moment she woke up. 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” she whimpered, “I just… I couldn’t help myself”

His face instantly softened as he lifted his eyes to hers. There was something so beautiful about him, something that found Hope chewing her bottom lip as she stared.

His eyes were kind, yet guarded, and she wondered what they would look like in the sun. They were an emerald green but speckled with flecks of steel grey that held the promise of tomorrow behind them. 

She noticed the pain that was etched across his face, evident in the dark circles under his eyes and the dusty shadows of stubble stretched across his jawline. 

He had an eloquent curve to his mouth and it made her curious what he looked like when he smiled. 

There was something sensual about the way his lips parted ever so slightly right before his teeth caught his bottom lip with ease, sucking it under as he sighed, his mind full of so many unspoken words. 

Dark curls fell into his face, covering his eyes just enough that she reached out to brush them away. She wasn’t ready for him to stop looking at her, she wanted to memorize every line in his face. 

His gaze was warm, and even without words, there was an electricity that hung in the air like pregnant storm clouds ready to strike.

He didn’t shy at her touch, rather reveling in it as her fingers brushed against his skin. 

His eyelids fluttered shut as her finger traced along the edge of his cheekbone and across the bridge of his nose. 

She was completely mesmerized now, stuck in a memory of vibrant paints and unspoken truths.

“Is this real?” She murmured, breaking the silence that settled over the room with ease. Her body drifted towards him as she was guided by the intense emotions of her memory. 

Landon’s eyes popped open at her voice only to find her face a few inches from his, her warm breath pooling against his skin. Her face flushed a deep pink that extended across her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears.

“I’ve really missed your voice” 

Hope’s eyes grew wide and her bottom lip jutted out into a pout as she pulled away from him. 

Landon immediately felt stupid and sighed loudly as he shook his head. “I’m sorry.. “

“Don’t be” She whispered, her fingers dancing across the blanket stretched across her chest. 

“I don’t know what got into me”

Landon knit his brows together as he watched her fiddle with the fabric. “You asked if this was real.. Were you remembering something?”

Her shoulders lifted as she took a short breath in before fixing her eyes back on his. 

“I think so-- I don’t know.. It was a flash of colors-- and-- feelings.. If that makes sense”

Tears lined her eyes as her chin started to tremble in pain. “Everything is so mixed up, and foggy. I keep trying to pick at the threads of all these memories, but I don’t know where to start”

She sucked in a breath as her eyes pooled. “And--I’m afraid it will hurt”

Landon tucked his hands into his lap and leaned back in the chair. The action was more to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her as she sat there in that large hospital bed that threatened to swallow her whole, feebly wiping away her escaped tears. 

“Nothing feels real” Her voice was quiet, almost birdlike, trilling with the innocence of a child. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He ached to console her, his fingers nervously curling and uncurling in his pockets. 

Her hands moved from the blanket to her lap where she lovingly stroked her stomach , but Landon could pick out the subtle tones of anguish in her slowed movements.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking, clearing the way for his next question.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked quietly, holding his breath afterwards. 

Her chin trembled and her eyes grew dark with bitterness. Wisps of her hair fell over her shoulders, concealing her face from him as she mulled over his question.

“No” she finally answered, the word sounding more like a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for before”

Landon leaned forward and pushed back the hair from her face to reveal her eyes, his fingers grazing her cheeks as he did so.

She leaned into the heat of his touch as flashes of hands intertwined in dark curls, and lips pressed against hers awoke something familiar within her.

She caressed her bottom lip with her fingers, an innate desire to see where this memory would lead her, overwhelming her senses.

“Can I--” She blushed at the thought of what she was about to ask, and lowered her devastatingly blue eyes from his. “Can I try something?”

Landon’s chest burned as he held his breath and nodded his head, too tongue tied to speak.

She tossed the blanket off her pale legs and threw them over the side of the bed, forcing Landon to shift his knees apart to make room for her. 

His heart beat so frantically he was sure she could hear it echo throughout the room. 

Her movements were slow and precise, each one made with intention. 

Her knees pushed against his inner thighs, drawing in his breath until he wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore. 

She leaned into him, until her nose just lightly grazed his, and his lips parted against her warm breath. “I have this memory,” She whispered, twisting a finger in one of his curls and watching the way it would bounce back when she let go. “It’s not clear.. And there are no faces--but-- I can distinctly remember twirling my hands through dark hair, and lips--” She puffed out a tiny wisp of breath in his face, forcing him to close his eyes against the dizziness that being so close to her caused. 

“Lips?” he asked breathlessly, allowing the word to tumble from his own without thought. 

“Lips” She repeated, her voice purring with lost desire and an intense need to feel the emotions that the memories stirred within her. 

Landon was afraid that if he opened his eyes, this would all be a dream, and he couldn’t bear the loss of her again. 

Her mouth gently grazed his, softly at first, but quickly intensified as the air between them crackled with energy. 

The trill of her purr echoed inside his mouth as she kissed him, driving him wild, and blinding any pretense of control he might have had. His hands slid up her to her face, cupping her cheeks like he had done so many times before. She tugged at his curls, moaning against his mouth as his teeth slid across her lower lip. 

And just as quickly as it happened, it stopped, leaving the both of them out of breath and more confused than ever.

“I--I don’t.. I’m..” she stumbled over her words, pushing herself back from him and curling into herself as much as she could. 

Landon wanted to say something, anything to squash the anxiety he could see bubbling up inside of her, but he was at a loss for words. His tongue was thick and heavy, and his bruised lips were pressed tightly together as he tried to sort out what had just happened. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, pushing aside his own chaotic feelings for the time being. 

“Don’t be upset with yourself Hope.. I love you-- and I’ll do whatever it takes to help you. Even if--” but he scaled back his words, instead clamping his mouth shut against them. 

“Even if it hurts you?” She finished for him, dropping her chin. 

“Hey no” Landon jumped up and tucked his finger under her chin, lifting it until she was looking him in the eyes. “I once told you that kissing you is like breathing. That hasn’t changed.”

Her chest trembled with the sobs she was temporarily holding back from him. “You seem like a really nice guy, and when you are close, everything feels a little less broken, but I don’t know how to fix anything. I don’t know how to bring the memories back”

“What’s it like? I mean, when you have these flashes?”

She stroked the side of his hand with her fingers, before curling them into his palm and pulling his hand into her lap.

She chewed on her lower lip in thought. “It’s like.. Well, like I’m watching an old movie-- but all I have are small clips of it, and everything is muffled, distorted somehow. I don’t see faces, but emotions, colors-- small details that you don’t even think you notice..”

Landon’s mouth fell slightly as he watched her explain. Even though she didn’t remember, she was still his Hope. She was still the most beautiful person he had ever known, and her voice still sent shivers down his spine. He was in love with the expressions she so easily portrayed in her azure eyes, the shape of her lips as she spoke, even in the way she would chew on the inside of her cheek as she tried to figure something out. Even now, her mannerisms were still hers and he hadn’t realized how much he was actually missing until this moment. 

“My memories seemed to be tied to my emotions-- maybe even you.. It feels--I don’t know… easy around you..”

She tapped her fingers on the back of his dropped hand as she sighed. 

“I want to be the Hope you remember. I want to be the woman that you fell in love with.. But I’m also afraid”

“Of what?”

“What if I never get my memories back? What if I disappoint everyone who is waiting for me?”

“That could never happen, Hope. Ever.”

“You say that now.. But-- you’re in love with the woman you used to know, not me. She’s the one who is the mother of this child, the one you wanted to marry. She’s the one who flew thousands of miles just to tell you that she loves you…”

Hope’s eyes grew wide as she stopped herself. “Wait..”

She brought her hand to her head and knit her brows together in confusion. “Was that…?”

“A memory” Landon squeaked out, his lips curling into a smile. “Yeah” 

“But how…” 

Landon shrugged. “I don’t know.. ”

He tilted his head to the side, looking at her in awe, but needing to say something to her before they continued.

“I just want you to know that you could never be a disappointment to me. And whether you get your memories back or not, my feelings for you are never going to change. You are my Hope, my love, my soulmate. And I’m always going to be the guy who fights for you, as long as you choose to have me at your side.” 

He smirked as he thought of his next words. “You’re kinda stuck with me”

Hope grinned at his expression, allowing a soft chuckle to escape before she creased her brows together as something flashed over her eyes. Hope chewed the side of her cheek, lost in thought.

“Did you remember something else?” Landon asked curiously. 

“Not exactly” Hope murmured. “It’s just… I have all these intense feelings coursing through my body, and I can’t even remember your name…”

Landon laughed, feeling more at peace now than he had for the past little while. 

“It’s Landon” He replied smoothly, his eyes sparkling with humor.

“Landon..” She repeated, letting it roll of her tongue with ease, “I like that”


	55. White Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

“So, are you two like, joined at the hip again?” Lizzie eyed their entwined fingers as Landon sat on the side of Hope’s hospital bed with her head rested against his shoulder. 

Hope’s face flamed red and she dropped her eyes. “No--um-- we--” but she wasn’t exactly sure how to complete that sentence. 

Lizzie clucked her tongue as Landon shook his head at her. “Sorry Hope.. I uh-- I didn’t mean anything by that… I’m told I use humor to cope…” 

Landon laughed, “That’s an understatement” causing Lizzie to narrow her eyes at him and glare. 

“What I meant was, how are you doing? Have you started to remember things?”

Hope clutched at Landon like a lost puppy, with eyes so wide you could drown in them if you weren’t careful. 

She squeezed her lips together as she puffed out her cheeks, and gave her shoulders a slight shrug. “I mean, I guess… I know that Landon makes me feel calm, and being near him is soothing, but I don’t really have anything solid to land on just yet..”

Landon flicked his eyes down at her and smirked, “You remembered telling me you love me.. That’s something..”

“Wait-- You remembered that?!” Lizzie dropped her chin in shock. 

“Not totally” Hope said in a singsong voice, blushing again. “I just… feel things I guess… and that just happened to spill out without thinking..”

“Do you remember anything about me?” Lizzie whispered, hopefulness flaying the edges of her pain. 

“Only what Landon has told me.. I wish I could though..” Hope quickly added, noticing the way Lizzie’s chest deflated.

“Oh” 

“Can I talk to you?” Landon motioned for Lizzie towards the door, a serious edge in his eyes.

Hope dug her nails into his arm, “No!” She cried, pulling at him as he stood. “Stay”

Landon’s brows furrowed with unease, as he looked down on her. “I’m just going to be right outside. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Hope sucked her lip under her teeth and nodded. “Yeah..ok” She murmured, loosening her grip until he was able to slip his arm out. 

He nodded towards the hall, and followed Lizzie as she turned out of the room. 

“What was that all about?” Lizzie growled, as soon as she was sure Hope couldn’t hear them.

“She’s acting so-- different.. That’s not Hope..”

Landon brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “She’s a blank slate right now… or at least that’s how Seylah put it. Think how hard it must be to wake up and not know anything around you… Her brain is having to reload everything from childhood, and it takes time.”

“Yeah, I get that.. But.. I don’t know.. It’s weird.” Lizzie sighed and dropped her head. “I’m being selfish aren’t I?”

“Maybe a little bit” Landon teased, squeezing his fingers together to emphasize. 

Lizzie laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. “Ok Eeyore.. So what are we supposed to do?”

“Nothing. This isn’t our battle, it’s hers. And we can’t push anything on her, otherwise she retreats. You saw how she acted when I tried to leave. She’s clinging to the only thing that feels comfortable”

“Did you just call yourself comfortable?” Lizzie’s eyes widened in shock, bringing a smile to Landon’s face. “Yeah, I did.. Damn”

Lizzie broke out into laughter, releasing all the tension into the open. It felt good to laugh, without the heaviness of guilt weighing you down. 

When things settled, Lizzie drew air into her lungs, breathing deeply, before gently releasing the same breath back out. “I really missed her” she whispered, a tremble tugging at her lip in response. 

“Me too” Landon replied, smiling warmly. 

“Do you think I could have some time alone with her?” The vulnerability in her voice was hard to miss, and made it almost impossible for Landon to refuse, even if he wanted to. 

“Liz, you don’t need my permission.” He smiled at her and squeezed her arm. “I’ll go get something to eat. Take your time”

* * *

Lizzie watched as Hope’s eyes frantically searched the room as she shut the door behind her. 

“Landon?” Hope asked in a soft whisper.

“I asked him if he could give us some time alone” Lizzie replied, “I hope that’s ok”

Hope curled into herself, but nodded. “Yeah, ok..”

Lizzie’s heart broke as she caught the blank stare of her best friend. They had known each other for years, had been closer than Lizzie allowed people to be with her, and yet Hope was looking at her as though she was a stranger. 

Lizzie slowly made her way to Hope’s bedside, not sure if she should sit down or stand up. She was nervous, and chewed her bottom lip as her anxiety bubbled furiously within. 

“I just thought maybe…” but Lizzie’s voice trailed off as her eyes caught Hope’s once again. 

“I can go get him if you want” Lizzie dropped her head in defeat, and turned towards the door. 

Hope’s hand curled around her wrist, pulling her back. “No,” Hope said, much more animated this time. “Stay. Please.”

A flicker of hope crossed Lizzie’s face as she turned back to her friend. “Are you sure?”

Hope nodded. “Yes. I want to remember.”

Lizzie took Hope’s hand in her own and gently squeezed it. She sat down on the edge of Hope’s bed and tucked her legs underneath her. “So, how does this memory thing work?”

Hope pinched her lips together into a thin straight line and shrugged. “I don’t know. With Landon, it was a feeling.. My emotions are all frazzled around him.. But I don’t feel that with you… sorry” Hope blushed, and hid her eyes. 

Lizzie snorted with laughter, “That’s good, because I don’t feel that way with you either” 

“Oh..” Hope stumbled over her words, her tongue peeking out of her lips as she licked them nervously, “I didn’t mean..” Lizzie only laughed harder, and reached out to lay a calming hand on Hope’s leg, “I know. You--uh-- you normally get my humor..”

Hope’s hand fluttered to her chest and she softly strummed her fingers over her heart. 

Lizzie smirked. “You always do that” 

Hope pinched her brows together and threw her friend a confused look. “Do what?”

“That” Lizzie said, pointing to Hope’s hand. “It’s something your mom taught you I think. She said the rhythm helped calm your heartbeat..”

Hope looked down at her hand and froze. “Oh..” She dropped her hand into her lap and twisted her fingers together and sighed. 

“Can I be honest?” Lizzie’s grin fell from her lips as her face took on a more serious look. 

Hope nodded. “Sure”

“I think the memories are there.. But you have always had this thing about running away from the hard stuff.. And I think you are doing it again, even if you don’t realize it.”

Hope chewed the inside of her cheek as she digested Lizzie’s revelation. There was a familiarity in everything she did, even if she couldn’t understand why. 

The blonde smiled softly at her, giving her time to think. Something within her blue eyes tugged at Hope’s heartstrings, making questions swirl within her brain like a tornado. 

“How did we meet?” Hope finally asked, bringing a look of shock to Lizzie’s face. 

“Oh.. uh.. Well.. “ Lizzie scrunched her nose up at the memory. “It was right after your mom died..”

Hope’s face blanched, “How old was I when that happened?” 

“Seven. Your dad sent you to boarding school where my dad and mom were the headmasters. Josie and I were five when you first arrived.”

“Josie?”

“My twin sister. Fraternal twin sister”

“Oh” Hope tucked her hair behind her ear as she moved in closer to the blonde, fully captured by the story now. 

“I remember thinking how sad you looked, and how you cried when your dad left you”

Lizzie’s lips curled into a soft smile. “You hid in your room for a few days, and my dad told people to give you space, but I was never one to listen to him.”

Hope’s shoulders relaxed and she found herself smiling along with the blonde.

“I snuck out of class and made my way to your room. I almost didn’t see you, but I heard sniffles from under the bed. When I looked under, you were curled into a ball, clutching this stuffed wolf to your chest”

“White Fang” Hope said with an incredulous gasp.

“Yeah, that’s right” Lizzie nodded. “He was the last thing your mom gave you”

“I remember him” Hope’s eyes widened as tears edged close to the brim. “She told me she left her heartbeat inside of him, and anytime I needed to feel it, I just had to hug him tightly.”

Lizzie smiled. “You never let him go. Not for a long time”

“You were the only one who didn’t laugh at me” Hope whispered. “You were my only friend”

Lizzie lifted a manicured finger to her cheek and wiped away at the tears. “And you were mine.” 

Lizzie let out a deep sigh. “I have always struggled with my mental health... and you embraced me rather than run from me. You have no idea how grateful I was for that”

“You and Josie became friends by proxy, until eventually it was the three of us.. Together all the time”

“And then your dad died…” Hope said with a gasp, so surprised that all this was coming to her like it was yesterday. 

“And then my dad died,” Lizzie repeated, dropping her chin to her chest. “Things changed with Josie after that. Your dad married my mom, and we had a falling out…”

“But we made up.. Right?” Hope squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the memory to come to her. She let out an exasperated sigh when it didn’t. 

Lizzie calmly patted her hand, “Don’t force anything. You are doing amazing already” She soothed, allowing her calm emotions to flow directly into her friend. 

“We did make up. And I followed you when you moved from New Orleans, and we’ve been best friends ever since”

Hope’s chin trembled. “I’m sorry for all the pain this has caused you.. And everyone else”

Lizzie knew she was talking about Landon, but she just softly shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for Hope. You haven’t done anything wrong”

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Anything” Lizzie replied, still rubbing Hope’s hand in comfort. 

“Landon and I… is that real?”

Lizzie shrugged, not quite understanding the question.

Hope sighed and knit her brows together. “I mean, these feelings I have.. The baby.. I’m not reading that wrong right?”

Lizzie’s face awoke with realization, as an “oh” rolled off her tongue. 

“You and Landon are the real deal. I’ve never seen two people more in love.. Took long enough to get there though” Lizzie chuckled to herself. 

“So I take it, it wasn’t love at first sight?” Hope released a light giggle, letting it roll off her tongue with ease.

“Hardly” Lizzie snorted. “You are both too stubborn for your own good. We practically had to force you two in the same room.. We were never successful in our attempts, but you did end up coming together on your own. Love always finds a way I guess” She said wistfully, her eyes clouding over in whatever memory she was lost in. 

Hope tilted her chin, her head still swimming with questions. “How long have we been together?”

“Not long actually, but one would never know. You fell hard for him, although you were in denial for quite awhile. But love doesn’t exist within the same frame that time does. When you know, you know. And you and Landon were made for each other. Anyone can see that”

Hope’s eyes flickered to the swell of her stomach and placed a loving hand over her extended belly button. “So this baby was created out of love?”

Lizzie followed Hope’s eyes and smiled warmly. “She’s the epitome of true love Hope”


	56. What's Done Is Done, Josie

“She?” Hope’s eyebrow jumped up in surprise. 

Lizzie’s face fell, and she jumped off the bed so quickly that her foot got caught under the chair and she stumbled backwards, falling to the floor with a crash. “Shit” She yelled, half crying and half laughing out of embarrassment. 

Hope’s eyes were wide in shock, and she wasn’t sure if she should laugh along or go help Lizzie up. 

“Landon is going to kill me,” Lizzie finally said with an exasperated sigh, pulling herself into the chair and rolling her eyes up to the ceiling before dropping them back to Hope.

“Don’t tell him I blabbed ok?” A flicker of worry passed over Lizzie’s face, and Hope could see how genuine the young blonde was actually being in her request.

She nodded softly, “I’ll probably just forget anyways” 

Lizzie’s eyes widened in horror. “Did you just--- wow…”

Hope laughed at her received expression. “Sorry.. I couldn’t help myself”

“I’m impressed actually,” Lizzie said, after her initial reaction. “Truly”

Both girls laughed again, until something shifted and Hope’s laughter turned into tears. 

She dropped her face into her hands as Lizzie jumped to her side. “Hey, whoa… it’s ok.. It was funny”

Hope sniffled and shook her head. “It’s not that…”

Lizzie cocked her head to the side, “Then what is it?”

Hope’s shoulders sagged as she sunk into the bed. “It’s just.. I feel like such a fake.. And eventually everyone is going to realize that, and...and leave..” She choked the words out with a sob. “And then I’ll be alone..”

“That won’t happen Hope,” Lizzie crooned, as she reached out to her friend in comfort. 

“How do you know that?” Hope looked up at her with grief stricken eyes.

“Because we would never give up on you”

Hope let out a large sigh. “But I’m not me. I mean, not the me that you know.. There’s this whole history that is full of these gaps and what if I never fill those in? What if the me you miss never comes back?”

“But I thought you were remembering things?” 

“Fleeting things.. It’s like.. Deja vu-- I guess? I don’t know how to explain it. You talk, and words jump into my head.. But.. then it’s blank.. Even with Landon…”

Hope sighed and turned her head towards the wall. “I feel things when he is around.. My senses are clouded, and things just feel right.. But who lives a life based on only feelings? I don’t remember falling in love.. Or making this baby.. Or my parents.. Or…anything!” Hope cried, as she slammed her enclosed fists against her thighs. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, as Lizzie gave her a moment to calm down. 

“You said that you think I’m purposely not allowing myself to remember… So what is so painful to remember that it’s holding me back from my past life?”

Hope watched as Lizzie’s face fell, revealing more than she was letting on. 

Her nose scrunched up in anger, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Lizzie jumped from the chair and turned her back to Hope, as her brain furiously jumped through responses. “The doctor told us to go slow.. That you shouldn’t be stressed..”

“Oh, because this big black hole in the middle of my brain isn’t stressful?! Or the fact that I am pregnant with a child that I don’t even know I want?”

As she fired these words at Lizzie, the door opened and Landon walked in, his eyes dropping to the floor as they registered in his brain. 

Lizzie reached out for him, but he brushed her aside. 

His body shook with mixed sadness and rage, as his eyes hardened. “You don’t want the baby?”

Hope’s face naturally softened, “That’s not what I meant..” 

Landon refused to move, afraid that if he did, he would trip over his wobbly legs.

“I thought..” he cleared his throat giving himself a bit more time, “I thought we were getting somewhere… that you were remembering..”

Hope’s frustration bubbled within her chest again, “In what? A few days?! That you could just snap your fingers and things would be the same?”

Hope ground her fists against her eyes, pissed off that tears had started to stream down her face. Anger turned into overpowered sobs as they ransacked her small frame. 

“God, what is wrong with me?” She cried, blinking through her tears.

Landon pried himself from his frozen spot in the room and ran to her side. “Hope, shh, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just caught by surprise--”

Hope buried her face in his shoulder. “No.. it’s not you.. I’m just.. I don’t know..”

“She’s a little overwhelmed Landon,” Lizzie said softly, laying a hand on his back. 

Hope tightened her grip around Landon, pulling him as close as possible. “This is the only thing that seems to make sense. The only thing I know for sure.” She mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Please don’t let me go”

Landon shook his head against her. “No… never” 

Lizzie dropped her hand from Landon’s back and stepped away. “I, uh, I should call MG”

Hope released her grip on Landon and tilted her head and teary eyes in Lizzie’s direction. “Are you leaving?”

Lizzie shrugged slightly. “Do you want me to?”

“No,” Hope murmured as her lips trembled, “I want you to stay”

Lizzie teared up and wiped at her eyes, nodding. “Ok”

Landon, sensing her need for comfort, let go of Hope and stood to take Lizzie’s hands in his. “Everything will be ok”

Lizzie bit down on her bottom lip and dropped her eyes. “Yeah” She mumbled, leaning in and hugging him. “I’ll be right back”

Hope’s eyes narrowed as she watched the friendly exchange. Jealousy unexpectedly reared through her, pushing at her already fragile emotions. 

“You two seem close” She fired out as soon as Lizzie had left, crossing her arms over her chest.

Landon’s eyes widened with surprise before he started to laugh. “Are you jealous?”

Hope shook her head. “No… “ but her rigid shoulders and the pout in her lips said otherwise. 

“You can stop laughing at me” Hope scowled, tightening her grip against herself. “I’m pathetic”

“Oh Hope” Landon shook his head, “There is no way in any world that I would ever describe you as pathetic.” 

He sat down beside her and cupped her cheek in his hand. “And there is nothing between Lizzie and I. We’re friends, brought together by our mutual love for one person..”

Hope curled her hand around Landon’s wrist, pushing her cheek harder into his palm. “I’m really sorry”

“Don’t be” Landon whispered, “I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you”

Hope chewed on her lip, as her eyes rolled up in frustration. “I’m just so tired. My mind feels like it's caught in a hurricane.There are hormones thrashing through my body fighting each other for dominance, and I can’t make sense of anything other than the fact that you seem to be the only thing that can quell the monster inside of me.”

“When you aren’t being jealous” Landon teased, earning himself a smack against his chest. 

“I’m serious Landon!” Hope argued, jutting out her bottom lip. “What if I never get back what I lost?” 

“Then we make new memories” Landon reassured her, squeezing her hand. “With our baby” He lovingly placed a hand over her stomach. “Maybe you don’t remember us falling in love, but that doesn’t mean that we didn’t. This baby is proof.”

Landon puffed his chest out as he winked at her. “Besides, I made you fall in love with me once, I can do it again” 

“Have you always been this arrogant?” 

Landon chuckled. “Only with you. And you used to call me charming”

Hope shook her head, a smile breaking across her face. “I’m sure I meant annoying”

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Landon jumped up as Seylah entered the room. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked Hope, giving Landon a quick once over. 

“Foggy, “ Hope replied, “Isn’t there some sort of magic you can do to give me back all my memories?” 

Seylah laughed.” If I could, I would, but sadly we just have to rely on good old fashioned time and healing”

Hope rolled her eyes. “How inconvenient”

“I see you have your sense of humor back” Seylah joked, before turning to Landon. “You mind stepping out? I have to examine her quickly”

Landon nodded, “Yeah sure. Lizzie should be back soon anyways”

“Oh yeah.. She’s outside with her sister. You might want to step in” Seylah lifted a brow at Landon, trying not to tip off anything to Hope. 

“Thanks,” Landon mumbled, backing out of the room. He could hear Lizzie’s raised voice in the hallway and she didn’t sound happy. 

“Hey,” he called out as he shut Hope’s door. “What’s going on?”

He found Lizzie and Josie standing opposite each other, both with their arms crossed over their chests, and scowling at each other. 

“Josie wants to tell Hope that her dad is dead” Lizzie growled, flashing a quick glance at Landon. 

“She has a right to know! And I wouldn't have put it quite like that...” Josie countered. 

“She doesn’t even remember him!” Lizzie fired back, shaking her head. “What do you think telling her is going to do?”

“And what do you think she is going to feel when she gets her memories back and finds out you stopped her from the truth?”

“Whoa,” Landon said, stepping in between them. “I agree with Lizzie.”

“Of course you do” Josie muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Josie dropped her hands and fixed her eyes on Landon. “Look, I dealt with her pain and anger for years, and it sucked. And I really don’t want to be on the receiving end of that again. She’s not fragile, memories or not. She deserves to know”

“Know what?” Hope’s voice cut through the thickness of the air, causing all of them to turn towards her. Seylah had her arm laced through hers, holding her up. 

“Hope..” both Landon and Lizzie stepped toward her but she waved them away, instead choosing to focus on Josie. “What should I know?”

Josie glanced back and forth between her sister and Landon, before steeling herself against their judgement for what she was about to say.

“Klaus… uh.. your dad.. He passed away.”

Hope’s legs weakened. “My dad? How?”

“He was in an accident and--well, his injuries were too much.That’s why you were here in New Orleans. I honestly think he held on as long as he did for you.. But with the coma.. Hope.. Um.. there are lawyers here that said you were supposed to meet with them before.. you know--everything.. And sign some papers...”

“Josie?!” Lizzie screamed in horror as her sister carelessly spat everything out. 

“No!” She turned to Lizzie and pointed a finger at her. “You can’t shelter her from the truth. Hiding this from her was only going to hurt her later. I’m sorry, but I’m doing what I think is right”

“She’s right,” Hope growled, her hand on her stomach, and the other holding onto Seylah for support. “Why would you keep this from me?”

Landon held his hand out to her, “We-- “ but he couldn’t figure out what to say without it sounding like an excuse. 

“It’s my fault, I’m afraid” Seylah piped up, “I told them to take it easy on you. They were only trying to follow my advice”

Hope dropped her hand from Seylah’s and pushed herself away. “What right do you have to do that?”

“Hope, she’s your doctor…” Lizzie said, trying to stand up for Seylah, but the doctor just shook her head. “It’s ok, I stand my words. All this does is add stress to your already fragile state. Things need to come to you naturally, not be forced upon you.”

“I’m sorry” Josie said sadly, dropping her head. “I didn’t mean to cause problems. I just thought she should know the truth.” Josie turned to Landon and frowned. “I wasn’t trying to hurt her”

“Can everyone stop talking about me like I’m some fucking invalid! I’m right here! I’m not broken, so stop acting like I am!” Hope’s face was bright red, and her knees wobbled from standing too long. Landon’s arm snapped out to grab a hold of her as her legs gave way. 

Tears sprang from her eyes, soaking her cheeks instantly. “I wish I had never woken up” she mumbled, falling against Landon’s chest. 

He held her steady, smoothing back her hair, without saying a word.

“No,” She cried, pushing herself off him, “Don’t placate me. I’m just a little shaky from being in bed for so long, I don’t need you holding me up”

Hope shook her head as her hands flung up into the air. She was completely unhinged now “Can everyone just go away?”

“Hope.. I--” Lizzie said softly, but Hope’s glare snapped her mouth shut instantly.

“Go away!” Hope screamed.

Lizzie looked at her sister, glowering at her in contempt. “Why would you do this?”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring Landon and Lizzie and instead fixing her eyes on Josie. “Tell the lawyers to come to my room. I’ll sign whatever they need me to sign.”

Hope glared at everyone else, before turning around and walking back into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Landon rubbed at his face as he let out the breath he was holding in before sinking into the chair outside her door. 

“Hope you’re happy” Lizzie muttered to Josie, before stomping off in the other direction. 

Josie sighed and shook her head. “She was going to find out sooner or later. It’s better she deals with it now” 

Landon dropped his head in his hands. “What’s done is done, Josie. Just go get the lawyer.”

* * *

Josie returned not too long after, with the young intern in tow. He was holding the set of papers that Hope had confronted Klaus with right before she fainted. 

Landon stood and knocked on Hope’s door, before sticking his head in to find her turned towards the wall, her hand cradled over her stomach. 

“Hope?” He called softly, making her turn to him with cautious blue eyes. “He’s here.”

Hope wiped at her eyes before pushing herself up into a sitting position, fixing the blanket over her bare legs. “Ok” she nodded, signaling her readiness to meet. 

“Landon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t go too far.. Ok?”

Landon smiled and nodded. “I’ll just be right outside the door.” 

Hope's flurry of emotions were confusing, and Landon honestly had no clue if it was the pregnancy, the memory loss or a combination of the two that was the cause.

He motioned for the lawyer to go ahead, but he put a hand out to stop Josie. 

“We need to talk”

Josie hesitated, sucking in a deep breath before finally nodding at him. “Yeah, ok”

“I know what you’re going to say, Landon. I had no right to be involved. But Klaus is dead, and until Hope takes over his affairs, his body will sit in the morgue.” Josie took a breath before continuing, “Landon… I just wanted to bury my dad.. And I needed Hope for that”

Landon rubbed his hand along his face. “So that’s what this is about? You need closure?! You risk her life… the baby’s life because you want to have a funeral?!”

Josie shook her head. “No, it’s not like that.Think about it. If Hope had her memories, what would she have wanted? ”

“Hope wanted nothing to do with him Josie. She hated him”

“Did you know that she forgave him? Right before all this happened.. She forgave him”   
Landon pinched his brows together in confusion. “What?”

“Let me ask you something-- Have you given her the letters? Have you even told her about them?”

“No, I didn’t think--”

“That she was strong enough to handle it?”

“No.. that’s not it. She’s floundering in there Josie. Her emotions are all over the place, and her memories seemed to be entangled in how she feels in each moment. Klaus wasn’t a good memory for her..”

“So what? You just erase half of who she is? Those bad memories are also tied with good ones. Her mom, Lizzie, you..”

Landon opened his mouth to speak, his forehead creased into a frown, but he couldn’t find the proper words. Finally, he dropped his shoulders in defeat, knowing that she was right. 

“I’m sorry Landon. I wasn’t trying to hurt her..”

“I know” Landon whispered, slumping back into the chair behind him. “I have to give her those letters, don’t I?”

Josie sucked in a small breath, slowly releasing it through her pinched lips. She laid her palm over his shoulder and softly rubbed it in comfort. “Yeah.. probably”

He lifted his eyes to hers and softly shook his head. “I hope you’re right”

Josie’s lips curled into a small smile, comforting him the best she could. 

The door to Hope’s room opened, and the lawyer slipped out. He nodded a quick thanks to Josie, “She said to send you in” 

Josie looked taken aback. “Me?” and he nodded again. 

Josie snuck a quick glance at Landon, who looked just as shocked, before mumbling a low thanks to the lawyer under her breath.

Landon stood at the door as Josie made her way into the room, catching Hope’s eye.

She had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, and her lips taut with anger. 

Her features softened briefly as she threw her legs over the bed and pulled herself up so she was standing. “I’m tired of sitting here. I’ve been in this bed for too long”

She turned to Josie and held out her arm, “Take a walk with me please”

Josie shuffled to Hope’s side and laced her arm through hers for support. “Yeah ok”

She flashed Landon a quick apologetic glance, before smiling at Hope. 

They walked to the door together, stopping at Landon on the way out. 

Hope laid a palm on his chest, and closed her eyes, taking a moment to breath him in. 

Her legs were wobbly, and she inadvertently leaned in towards him. 

“Landon” She whispered, her voice barely a breath. 

Her blue eyes snapped open, and he could see his own face reflected in them, “I need some time alone with her. I need answers, and she’s the only one who will tell me the truth.”

“I--” but Hope pressed her fingers against his lips. “No.. no excuses. I understand your reasons behind not telling me about my dad. But if I’m going to get my memories back, I need to know the painful ones too. I think that’s what Lizzie meant.”

“What Lizzie meant?”

Hope’s lips curled at the corners of her mouth, understanding at the previous words finally washing over her. “I’ll tell you after. But could you do something for me in the meantime?”

“Yeah...anything..”

“Could you get me some of my own clothes? I’m tired of this hospital robe” Hope’s face broke out into a smile, stretching from ear to ear. “I look like a potato”

Landon chuckled as the image flashed through his mind, “Sure-- but I think you look beautiful”

A blush spread across Hope’s cheeks as Landon leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. "No matter what you wear" He whispered, pulling away and winking.  “I’ll be back soon” 


	57. It's Not Fair To You

“So you and Landon seem happy again,” Josie observed as they watched Landon walk away. 

Hope tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed, her eyes still focused ahead. “I don’t know what we are actually,” Hope admitted, “Things are so complicated.”   


“What does that mean?” Josie took a small step forward, guiding Hope along with her.

Hope shrugged, “I mean, I don’t know. Everything is so messed up. When he’s near, my heart practically leaps out of my chest, and I get these pockets of emotions, but I don’t have any clear memories of him to hang on to… I want to remember him.. Well.. all of you so badly, and I just can’t”

“So there’s nothing?” Josie shook her head in disbelief. “How is that possible?”

Hope sighed and tilted her head to the side. “Lizzie thinks I’m purposely doing it”

Josie scoffed. “How--no--why would you do that to yourself?”

Hope stopped walking and turned her body to look the young brunette in the eyes. “Because the alternative is too painful”

Josie’s mouth dropped into a frown. “And that’s where I come in-- isn’t it?”

Hope pinched her lips together and nodded, holding her breath. 

Josie shifted her gaze away and kept walking forward, forcing Hope to move with her. 

“Why were they so hesitant to tell me about my Dad?”

Josie lifted a hand up to her hair to fiddle with a loose strand, and sucked in a deep breath before speaking. “Because he wasn’t a good guy Hope… not to you.. “

Josie didn’t want to elaborate, but Hope’s eyes begged her to continue. 

“I can understand why your subconscious doesn’t want to remember him. Or me for that matter”

“Why wouldn’t I want to remember you? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Josie sighed and took Hope’s hands in hers. “There was a point where we weren’t. And I’m deeply sorry about that. More than you’ll ever know.”

“But?”

“But once you get your memories back, you might feel the same resentment for me as you did before. I know Landon does… But Klaus was my Dad too. And I loved him."

Josie sniffled and rolled her eyes upwards to stop herself from crying. "I'm really not trying to make this about me, but your memories of me are so intertwined around memories of your dad. You always thought I was trying to replace you, and he never made it easy either. But I swear that's not what I was doing ”

Josie couldn’t hide the tears that rolled down her cheek now as she spoke, and Hope reached up to wipe them away, making a choice in that moment. “So let’s start fresh.. Yeah? Because even if I never get my memories back, I will have this one. And you lost your Dad, that’s all that needs to matter right now.”

Josie chewed on her lower lip and nodded, leaning in to Hope’s hug for comfort. 

Hope pulled away first, and squeezed Josie’s hand, smiling at her. “When I signed those papers earlier, I made an amendment. Plan the funeral for your Dad, ok? You have full rights to what happens with him from this point forward.”

“Thank you Hope” Josie whispered, bowing her head gratefully. “You have no idea how much this means to me”

Hope shrugged, “I think I do” she said softly, her blue eyes full of compassion. 

“Do you mind if we keep walking?” Hope asked after a moment of silence, earning a slight nod from Josie. 

The girls continued down the hallway, neither one speaking until finally Josie cleared her throat, getting Hope’s attention. 

“When I first met Landon, you had brought him to a family dinner that I had arranged. You weren’t dating then, you called him a friend.. But everyone could see that it was so much more than that”

Josie shook her head and laughed quietly with the memory.  “We got into a fight… and you ran off.. Landon went after you”

Josie stopped walking, and turned to face Hope. “It was pretty obvious he was in love with you even then. Earlier, when he kissed you goodbye, I could see the same love in his eyes as I saw that night. It hasn’t changed, memories or not. And if I’m being completely honest, I know you feel the same.” 

Josie tapped Hope’s forehead with her finger, “Love isn’t here Hope,” she brought her hand down and placed it firmly over Hope’s heart, “It’s here. And the heart never forgets”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Josie breathed in softly, taking her hand off of Hope and looking lovingly upon the ring on her finger, “Because when it comes to love, nothing should stand in the way. Not even something as pesky as amnesia”

Her lips curled as she grinned, her eyes flashing a brillant chocolate brown.

Hope laughed and nodded. “Who are we talking about here?” she teased, matching Josie’s expression. Josie wrapped her arm through Hope’s and pulled her gently along. 

“If anything happened to me, I would hope that Penelope wouldn’t give up on me like Landon didn’t give up on you, that’s all”

Hope took a moment to think as they walked, eventually making it back to Hope’s room. They had completed the loop around the floor without even realizing it, and both laughed in unison. 

“Thanks Josie” Hope mumbled, noticing Landon sitting on her bed, a bag at his side and a smile on his face as soon as he saw her. 

Josie waved goodbye to Landon leaving Hope standing there on her own. Her heart fluttered at the mere sight of him, and the curiosity in his eyes drew her in.

“So… did you get the answers you were looking for?” Landon asked as she made her way to him. 

Hope shook her head, “No. As much as I wanted to, it wasn’t the right thing to do. I'll get my answers eventually. She needed something else. ”

Landon’s eyebrow jumped in piqued interest. “Oh, and what was that?”

Hope wagged her finger at him, teasing him slightly. “Nope. That’s between us”

His eyes sparkled with amusement, taking her breath away. He noticed the slight hitch in her breathing and his smile grew wider. “A penny for your thoughts?”

She sucked her bottom lip under her teeth and shook her head, choosing instead to take another step closer to him, placing her hands on his knees, and leaning into him. 

She brought her lips to his ear, slightly grazing the sensitive skin, her pounding heart loud in her own ears as she felt him shift slightly under her touch. 

“Can you hear that?” she whispered, her hot breath on sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine. 

He sucked back a breath and licked his dry lips. “No” He replied, his voice cracking as her hands climbed up his thighs until they were resting just at the base of his hips. 

He reached up, placing his hands on her back and curling his fingers into the fabric covering her body. 

“Everytime you are near me, my heart pounds so loudly that I’m afraid it might burst through my chest… touching you makes me light headed... and all I want is--” 

He turned his head so that he was looking into her eyes, pooled with desire. “All you want is…?” he croaked out, knowing what she was going to say, but wanting her to say it nonetheless.

“You Landon. And I can’t explain it, nor can I remember why. All I know is that every inch of me is in love with you.. And it’s not a memory.. It's like the very cells of my body need you.. Want you.. Miss you..” 

“What are you saying Hope?” Landon’s voice was barely above a whisper.

He was hyper aware of her lips hovering only slightly above his and he ached to kiss her. 

But he wouldn’t do anything without her permission, respecting her space and boundaries like he had before. 

Hope’s eyes fluttered closed and she released her grip on his legs, pulling away from him and sighing as Landon groaned under his breath as she turned away.

“I’m saying that my emotions can’t be trusted around you… I want to give in to them Landon.. More than anything.. But I can’t focus on getting my memories back when all I want is for you to touch me and never stop.. My hormones are on overdrive and it’s not fair to you”

“Hope, I--”

“No Landon, don’t say you understand. I know you understand. You’ve been nothing but understanding.”

Hope turned back to him, and took his hand in hers. “I’m asking for time. Will you give me that?”

Landon lightly chuckled and shook his head. “You asked me this once before you know. When we first started getting close.”

“I did?”

Landon nodded. “You did. You had to figure out how you felt then too.”

“There’s only one difference now though Landon.”

“What’s that?”

“I know how I feel about you. Honestly, that’s the only thing I’m absolutely sure of.”

“Oh” Landon mumbled, awe washing over his face. "You're in love with me?" His eyes sparkled mischievously, as he smirked at her. Hope winked at him and grinned. 

“So will you agree?” She asked softly, her expression hopeful as Landon titled his head in agreement. “I agree” he replied, bringing his hand up and pushing her hair back over her shoulder. 

Joy spread throughout her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She clapped her hands together, making Landon laugh. 

“So… is that for me?” She eyed the bag on the bed beside him. 

“It is” He replied, standing up and handing it to her. “The clothes you asked for”

“My hero” Hope purred, winking at him. 

“Ok, see, now that’s not fair,” Landon feigned pouting, making Hope’s smile even brighter. 

“Never said I would play fair Landon” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him. 

He shook his head in amusement as she pranced over to the bed so she could rummage through the bag. 

Landon stood back and watched the woman he loved open the bag as though it was Christmas morning. 

Her face held the innocence of a child, but there was innate beauty behind the way her lashes fluttered softly against the elegant curve of her cheekbone, and how her lips arched ever so slightly up into a soft smile that could pierce through even the hardest heart. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her in that moment. It felt like forever since he had really looked at her. 

Her lashes were thick and dark, and they delicately curved over her eyelids, framing her bright blue eyes against her pale skin. Her auburn hair, usually as fine as silk, now fell haphazardly over her small shoulders so often that he could count with both hands how many times she reached up and pushed a stray wave behind her ear in the last five minutes. 

Her belly stuck out and edged just against the bed, brushing the extended belly button against the blanket, erupting a sequence of quiet giggles from her lips as she reached down and softly patted the baby bump. 

Landon was mesmerized when she caught her bottom lip under her teeth and sucked gently on it as she refolded all the clothes she had pulled out, before turning back to him and blushing when she caught him staring. 

Color spread across her cheeks and over her nose. 

He licked his lips, remembering how hers tasted against his tongue, completely caught in the memory of the last time they had been together. 

“That’s not fair” Her voice was a soft murmur, but loud enough to snap him back to reality. 

He smiled wickedly, “Never said I would play fair Hope” He mimicked her earlier words, enjoying the gasp that fell from her beautiful pink lips. She arched a brow at him, testing the electric charge hanging heavily between them. 

Landon took the first step, taking one after the other until his nose was almost pressed against hers. His breath was warm and it made her head spin. 

“Landon..” She murmured, closing her eyes in an attempt to escape his intense gaze. “I know Hope” He said in a low growl, but bringing his hand up to cup her cheek against his palm. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. I just need to hold you”

Hope’s eyes fluttered open and she leaned in closer to him, fighting the urge to take his bottom lip in her teeth. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” She asked, taking her hand and running it up along his muscled arm. He nodded, not breaking eye contact. “You kissed me in the library, the night of a family dinner that went wrong even before it started”

Hope thought back to Josie’s memory of that night, pieces sliding into place as her hand continued its path up his arm. “You came after me..” She mumbled, partly from Josie’s words, but also something in her brain clicking. 

“I couldn’t let you go.. I was already head over heels in love with you”

“I was afraid,” Hope remembered, seeing the image so clearly in her head now. Her hand slid over his cheek before she curled her fingers into his hair. 

“I know” Landon said sadly, “I wanted to take it all away, but you wouldn’t let me. You were trembling so hard, and the pain in your eyes broke me. I didn’t know what to do”

“You begged me not to run from you” She remembered the feeling of his hands wrapped around her wrists. It was so clear in her head, that she gasped. “And then I kissed you..”

“And then you ran from me”

“I know” Hope tilted her head down sadly, regret grabbing hold of her and squeezing so tightly that tears erupted from her eyes. She dropped her hand to his chest, laying it flat against his heart. 

Landon tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. “I thought I had lost you”

Hope shook her head, “No.. never..”

“Do you remember what I said to you that night?”

Hope’s brows pinched together in thought. “You said.. You said that I was worth the wait”

Landon smiled, “That hasn’t changed, you know”

He stroked her hair with his free hand, drinking in her beauty as her mind raced with whatever thought she had taken hold of in the moment. 

“Do you think we will ever get that back?” She swallowed back the bubbling fear that had risen within her as her mind clouded over with doubts. 

“We never lost it Hope” Landon assured her, taking his thumb and softly running it along her lower lip. 

She closed her eyes to silence all the screaming thoughts within her, until only the sound of Landon’s breathing was all she could hear, and the familiar thump of his heartbeat could be felt underneath her palm. 

Opening her eyes, she leaned in and softly kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering as her hands slid down and wrapped themselves around his waist. 

She lifted her eyes to his and smiled at him, before resting her head gently against his chest and closing her eyes. 

The steadiness of his heart strummed against her cheek, and for the first time since she woke up, she finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be. 

“Hope?” Landon murmured, running his hands along her back as he worked up the courage to say what he had to say. 

“Mhhm?”

“There are letters from your dad and mom in the bag.. Josie gave them to Lizzie while you were still sleeping.”

Hope lifted her head from his chest, catching his eyes.

“I thought maybe, when you feel comfortable enough, you could read them. Josie was right. You deserve the truth, and I’m sorry I held on to them so long.”

“It hasn’t been that long Landon.. Only a few days..”

Landon sighed, unfolding her from his arms and stepping away , “I know.. I just.. I didn’t want to do anything to upset you”

“I know,” Hope said softly, no doubt in her mind of Landon’s intentions.

Landon looked away, running his hand through his curls. “I should give you some space-- let you read them on your own..”

Hope looked at the bag, and then back at Landon before stepping back and grabbing the bag off the bed and setting it on the floor. 

“Do you think maybe you could stay with me tonight instead?”


	58. I'm Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight time jump in this (approx 2 weeks)  
> Also, its a bit of a shorter chapter, but I will make up for it with the next few chapters, I promise

“So you have had those letters sitting there, tempting you for two weeks and you haven’t read them yet?!” Lizzie eyed the envelopes laying on the side table next to a jug of water. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her, and she had been pestering Hope everyday about them. 

“Give it up Liz” Landon teased, shaking his head at her, “Your desperation is showing”

Lizzie’s jaw dropped. Landon had become bolder and lee on edge since he and Hope had come to whatever agreement they had come to, and she noticed that he smiled more now in the last couple of weeks with Hope than she had ever seen him smile. 

He sat against the headrest of the bed, the pillows shoved behind him with Hope’s back to his chest leaning into him, his fingers playing with strands of her hair as she drew a pencil across the sketchpad in her lap. 

When Lizzie heard that Landon had brought Hope clothes from the hotel room, she had gone out of her way to purchase a whole new maternity wardrobe for Hope and had it delivered to her room the next day. 

She also had a whole box of art supplies delivered, and upon discovery of them, Hope had filled the pages with doodles of memories everytime she caught hold of one. 

“Ok, so let me get this straight. The two of you had a ‘moment’ where Hope remembered the first time she kissed you, BUT you’ve decided that in order for Hope to get her memories back, you two are going to play house but without all the added fun parts of it? Am I close?”

She emphasized the quote with her fingers, making sure to flash her teeth at Landon at the same time for effect. 

Hope’s eyes jumped up from the sketchbook to roll them dramatically at Lizzie before refocusing on whatever it was she was drawing. 

Lizzie leaned forward a little bit to check out the page only to mimic the eyeroll and raise Hope a sigh. “Really Hope?”

Hope smirked and leaned back to look at Landon briefly. “What can I say? He’s my muse” Landon smiled and laid a kiss on the back of her head, but kept his fingers busy in her hair. 

“Gross” Lizzie scoffed, feigning mild horror, but recovering with a grin of her own. 

Out of nowhere, Hope groaned and knocked the book off her lap as her hand fell on her stomach, rubbing it. 

“Are you ok? Do we need to get someone?” Landon asked in a panic, motioning with a tilt of his head for Lizzie to go in search of Seylah. 

Hope shook her head, “No...no. it’s ok. It’s the baby.. It kicked-- hard”

Landon’s jaw dropped. “It kicked?” His hands froze in her hair as his eyes travelled to her stomach. 

Hope turned her body to the side so she could look him in the eyes. “Do you want to feel?”

Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her bare skin, pressing her own hand over top of his. 

Landon held his breath while he waited, his heart beating through his chest. Sweat beaded along his forehead and Hope grinned while she side eyed him. “Nervous?” she teased, giggling. 

“Yeah.. how is that even possible? I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared” 

Her eyes softened at his vulnerability, sending a wave of emotions crashing through her. She licked her lips and leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek. “You’re adorable” she whispered into his ear, before leaning her head on his shoulder as they waited.

“Whoa!” Landon exclaimed as the baby kicked right under his hand. “That’s--” he choked up as tears emerged from his eyes, and he shook his head to contain himself. “Wow” 

“Isn’t that the most incredible feeling?” Hope asked, kissing his cheek quickly again before turning her head to Lizzie. “You want to feel too?”

Lizzie shook her head. “I’m good.. Too many Alien vibes for me” she joked, smirking at Hope and feeling beyond grateful that she hadn’t spilled Lizzie’s slip up to Landon. 

The vibrations of Landon’s phone in his pocket startled Hope and she jumped. 

“Sorry,” He said sheepishly, fishing it out. Glancing at the screen, his shoulders stiffened. “It’s my dad”

Hope swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled away from Landon so he could get up. She threw him a sympathetic smile as she noticed the worry creep over his face. 

“I’m just going to--” He wiggled the phone as he pointed towards the door, and Hope nodded. 

His steps were swift, and Hope could hear the tail end of his greeting as he answered the phone, right before the door was shut behind him. 

Lizzie got up and replaced Landon on Hope’s bed, offering a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you think everything is ok?”

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s told me the basics about Lucia and Walt, and I have broken memories of them, but I don’t think he’s telling me the whole story. I can see him drift off sometimes, when he doesn’t think I’ve noticed… And, well, he’s been having some bad dreams lately.”

“I don’t even know why he has a hotel room,” Lizzie scoffed, “It’s not like he spends any time there… Guess it’s a good thing that you own it now”

Lizzie’s attempt at humor fell short, and Hope dropped her chin to her chest, her fingers fiddling with the pencil she still had clutched between them. 

“Sorry,” Lizzie murmured. She watched as Hope twirled the pencil, before getting up to go grab Hope’s sketchbook and hand it back to her. 

“Do you think maybe Landon’s holding back because of the deal you made? Like… he doesn’t want to do anything to put stress on your recovery?”

“Why would the truth put any stress on my recovery?” Hope’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“I don’t mean anything by it, Hope.. It’s just, you’ve always been ruled by your emotions.. And even more so now-- How much sadness can one person take in one sitting? I mean, honestly.. I don’t know how you do it”

Hope’s forehead creased in thought, as she chewed on the side of her cheek. “How did you do it?” She finally asked, lifting her blue eyes to her friend’s.

Lizzie’s mouth fell slightly as her guard dropped, before she steadied her shoulders and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I had MG.. and.. well.. Landon.. Focusing on his sadness made it easier to bury my own”

“Is that what you wanted to do? Bury it?” Hope asked, watching her friend struggle with her emotions. 

Pain flashed over Lizzie’s face briefly as flashbacks of Hope popped into her head. 

She sucked in a tight breath before lifting her eyes back up to Hope’s.

“I thought you were dying..” She was barely able to get the words out before she could feel the anxiety tightening in her chest. 

Lizzie turned her face away to focus on her breathing, but a slight tug on her shoulder before arms encircled her neck, stopped her from completely shutting down.

Hope’s chin rested atop Lizzie’s shoulder, comforting her the only way she knew how.

“I’m not dead” Hope felt stupid mumbling such obvious words, but she needed to escape from the silence that threatened to take them both under, and it seemed the only appropriate thing to say.

“I guess I’m not the only one ruled by my emotions” Hope teased, squeezing her friend tightly. 

“Guess not,” Lizzie replied, giggling under her breath, and tapping the top of Hope's hand with her fingers. 

Hope slowly peeled back her arms, releasing her grip, as Lizzie turned her body back to Hope’s.

“You’re my best friend,” Lizzie said sadly, “You can’t leave me… ok?”

A slight smile pulled at the corners of Hope’s lips as she tilted her head. “Ok”

Hope took a deep breath, pinching her face together in thought. Lizzie watched as all emotion dropped from her friend’s face, and any semblance of Hope disappeared. 

“Hope?” Lizzie asked, worried and frightened. 

Hope shook her head, clearing it from whatever demons had possessed it momentarily. “Yeah?” she asked in a tight voice, shrugging her shoulders.

“What happened?”

Hope looked away but brought her hand up to wipe away phantom tears. “Was my life really full of sadness?” She finally asked, settling her eyes back on Lizzie's. 

Lizzie’s mouth fell slightly, unsure of how to answer the question. “I mean.. Yes and no…” She finally mumbled, her throat constricting. “I think those questions could be answered by those” She lifted a finger and pointed towards the letters sitting on the bedside table. 

Hope sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know if I’m ready for those. Everytime I touch them, I feel my chest tighten up and my head fog over…” Hope blinked slowly, chewing on her bottom lip momentarily. “If my life was really that horrible, why would I want to open myself up to remembering that?”

“It wasn’t all horrible Hope. And.. well.. The bad things are what make you thankful for the good things..”

Before Hope could respond, the door creaked open as Landon entered the room. His eyes were stormy, and both girls could tell he had been crying. 

“Is everything ok?” Lizzie asked, immediately jumping up and going to his side, with Hope not too far behind.

He looked at Hope, and then at Lizzie before dropping his head and shrugging as he sunk into the chair next to Hope’s bed.

“I have to leave for a few days” Landon finally mumbled, tears lacing his eyes as he lifted his head. “My mom is in the hospital”

“What happened? Is she going to be ok?”

Landon’s chin trembled as he closed his eyes and shook his head. “She’s getting worse. Dad said that she isn’t as lucid as she used to be, and her memory keeps reverting back to when she was a teenager. She, uh.. She left the house and couldn’t find her way back.. And then she...she jumped in front of a car---” 

“Oh my god, Landon” Hope’s hand went to her mouth in shock, her eyes meeting Lizzie’s. 

“She’s in the hospital...but they want to keep her there.. Dad isn’t sure he will be able to take her home” Landon continued, his breathing short and ragged. 

Hope wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her, running her hands through his curls for comfort. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was getting worse?” Hope asked, suddenly putting it all together. 

Landon shrugged and buried his nose against her protruding stomach. “I didn’t want to do anything to halt your progress..”

Hope tucked her hands under his chin and lifted his head so that she could look him in the eyes. 

“She’s your mom Landon. She’s important to you, so she’s important to me. I want to know everything, ok? No more holding back”

Landon bit down on his lip and nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I can’t lose her” he whispered, breaking Hope’s heart. She continued to run her hands through his hair, trying to think of anything she could do to comfort him. 

Finally, an idea popped into her head, and she snapped her head up to look at her friend.

“Lizzie? Can I talk to you in the hall?” 

Lizzie's face pinched in confusion, but she nodded and watched as Hope kissed the top of Landon’s head. “I’ll be right back” Hope whispered to him, peeling his arms from her waist. 

He buried his face in his hands, wiping at his cheeks as he did so. 

Hope sighed and followed Lizzie out, closing the door. 

“I want you to go with him” 

“What?” Lizzie asked, confused. 

“I can’t otherwise I would.. I haven't been released.. But he can’t go alone.. Please?”

“But you’ll be alone then..” Lizzie replied, pinching her brows together in concern. 

“I’ll be ok. Josie would probably come sit with me, and Dr. Chelon is still here… “

“Are you sure Hope?” 

Hope nodded, setting her jaw and crossing her arms across her chest. “More than anything”

Lizzie chewed on the side of her cheek, her eyes dark and stormy as she pondered Hope’s request. 

Finally taking a deep breath she shrugged and nodded, watching as relief flashed quickly over Hope’s face. 

“Thanks Lizzie” Hope mumbled, offering her a slight curve of her lips. 

“Now.." Hope stammered, "we need to convince Landon it's a good idea as well…” 


	59. To My Little Girl

_ “Absolutely not!” Landon argued as the girls told him of their plans for Lizzie to join him.  _

_ Hope laced her fingers through his and tucked her chin into the crook of his neck as he pulled her in.  _

_ “Please?” She begged, her voice quivering. “I don’t want you to be alone” _

_ She uncurled her hands from his, taking a small step back, and then slid them up to his cheeks, laying her palms flat against the soft curve of his jawline. She leaned her head in until her nose was just barely skimming the top of his, as his lashes fluttered at the close contact.  _

_ “Why can’t it be you? I want it to be you” He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears.  _

_ “I know, baby, I know” Hope crooned, “I want it to be me too..” _

_ Hope leaned in and softly kissed him, as her hands slid from his face to his neck, cradling him in her arms. “I thought we agreed to keep it neutral,” Landon whispered against her mouth, his hot breath mingling with hers, creating a dreamy haze around their bodies.  _

_ “That was before I knew you were going to leave me” Hope replied, taking her bottom lip under her teeth and chewing lightly.  _

_ “In that case..” Landon growled as he curled his fingers into her hair and mashed his lips roughly against hers as if he couldn’t get enough. She hungrily pushed back, her mouth open, and her tongue pressing against his teeth, begging for entrance to the space beyond. The rough bristles of newly grown stubble scratched against her cheeks as she clung firmly to his head, as if to keep him from escaping.  _

_ Hope moaned against his mouth, her breath escaping into his lungs as he inhaled, as she pressed her body against his, each curve folding against his so naturally.  _

_ Her swollen stomach rubbed against his abdomen, lifting his shirt up slightly, giving Hope ample opportunity to slip her hand under the soft fabric of his shirt and graze her fingertips up along his ribcage.  _

_ A slight wheeze followed by a cough broke the trance they were both under, and Hope reluctantly pulled her swollen lips from his. Both turned their heads to the noise, irritation flushing over their faces. Hope’s hand remained under Landon’s shirt, still enjoying the warmth of his body against her skin.  _

_ “That was oddly disturbing..” Lizzie mumbled, her face bright red and her arms crossed over her chest haphazardly. “Cold shower anyone?”  _

_ Hope blushed, but returned Landon’s devilish grin when she caught his eyes.  _

_ Landon just shrugged, his hands still on Hope, keeping her close, but his eyes on the blonde scowling at them.  _

_ “Maybe give us a few more minutes--alone.. You know.. To say goodbye” _

_ Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Well at least you can’t knock her up again” She mumbled, before turning and removing herself from the room.  _

_ Landon laughed, his whole face lighting up for an instant, before guilt set in and his lips dropped into a frown.  _

_ “I love you Hope” He said softly, tucking his finger under her chin and running his thumb along her bottom lip. “I will try to get back to you as soon as I can” _

_ “Tell your parents I send my love, ok?”  _

_ Landon nodded, and kissed her gently, guiding her hand out of his shirt and pressing his lips against her palm before letting it go.  _

_ “I love you too” and with that, he was gone, leaving Hope holding her arms to her chest, and finally allowing the tears she held back to fall freely.  _

That was five days ago, and Hope hadn’t heard from Landon since. Lizzie had texted a couple of times, letting her know they were ok, but Hope worried still. 

“He’s going to come back to you” Josie said softly, patting Hope’s hand and smiling. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much”

Josie and Penelope had come to keep Hope company that morning. Josie had planned Klaus’ funeral for that day, and had hoped that her friend would join her, but even with Seylah’s permission to leave the hospital for the day, Hope had no desire to attend. 

Both Josie and Penelope were dressed in black, and as much as she tried to hide it, Hope could see the sadness written all over Josie’s face. 

“I know..I just.. I miss him” Hope replied, not looking at Josie, but at Penelope, who had Josie’s feet on her lap and was softly rubbing the tension out of them. 

Penelope caught her eyes and smiled, “Josie is right. Landon is crazy about you”

Hope sighed. “I don’t doubt that.. I just feel.. I don’t know.. Incomplete when he isn’t around”

“I know the feeling” Penelope agreed, glancing at Josie who smiled as a blush crept across her nose. 

“You could always come with us,” Josie said to Hope, lifting her warm brown eyes to hers. 

Hope just shook her head, “I can’t--”

“You mean you won’t” Josie countered, her shoulders stiffening. She pulled her legs back and out of Penelope’s grasp and slipped her shoes back on. Josie leaned forward and laid her palm against Hope’s shoulder. “This could be good for you Hope. It could help kickstart some memories”

Josie could feel Hope tense up under her grip, before shrugging her off and hardening her eyes. “I told you I didn’t want to. Can we just leave it at that?”

Josie puffed out a tiny breath in defeat and leaned back in her chair. “Yeah, sure” She muttered, feeling dejected. 

“We should probably go,” Penelope said, standing up and offering her hand out to her wife. 

Josie allowed Penelope to pull her up, and she gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose in thanks. 

Josie then leaned over and gave Hope a quick hug. “Want me to come back tomorrow?”

Hope silently nodded, and smiled. She waved a quick goodbye to Penelope, before leaning back on her pillow, and watched them walk off hand in hand. 

Hope pulled the blanket up to her chest and sighed, before changing her mind and pushing the blanket off her legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. 

She had been trying to go for a walk everyday to keep her strength up, but as the baby grew, and pushed down on her bladder, she found walking often ended up taking second place to the washroom. 

Hope’s eyes flicked over to the letters still propped up on the side table, partly torn open but still folded neatly together. She had tried after Landon and Lizzie left, but she chickened out and instead walked around the hospital wing a few times to calm herself down. 

Hope was still shocked to see Seylah hanging around, as she remembered Landon telling her that she had come as a favor to him but wouldn’t explain why. 

It was curious the way the doctor would look at her sometimes, and Hope couldn’t help but feel a motherly love encase her whenever Seylah was near. In fact, Hope looked forward to the doctor’s visits, and found her to be as calming as Landon usually was for her. Hope just chalked it up to the fact that the doctor had saved her life, and so the connection was simply one out of gratefulness. 

Hope stumbled out of the bed, placing her socked feet against the cold tiles of the floor before stepping into a pair of fuzzy slippers Lizzie had brought her. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on, pulling it over her belly as much as she could. Hope seemed to have grown more in the last week now that she was getting extra nutrients, and was having a hard time wearing anything without her belly button showing. 

Still, she softly caressed her growing abdomen, sending the baby into flutters of movement. 

Hope loved when the baby moved. When a foot popped out, and pressed against Hope’s skin, she liked to gently press her fingers down against the lump and watch in amazement as it disappeared, only to appear a few spaces over. 

The baby was active mostly in the daytime, and seemed to be calmed whenever Hope was walking.

She slowly made her way to the nurse’s station, where a young woman with pretty green eyes and light brown hair smiled at her.

“Dr Chelon hasn’t come in yet Miss Mikaelson” the woman said warmly, “But I’ll send her in when she does.” The woman stood up and came around the corner, a smile still plastered on her face. She laid her hands gently against Hope’s stomach, and tilted her head in anticipation. “Baby is super active today isn’t she?”

Hope nodded, grinning. “She is.. And maybe a little bit hungry?” Hope mentioned, her eyebrow raising in question. “Will lunch be soon?”

The nurse laughed and looked at the clock. “Not too much longer, but you know where the snacks are in the kitchen if you are needing something until then” 

Hope thanked her and continued to slowly walk the few steps to the kitchen, allowing her legs to stretch as much as they could. 

She grabbed an apple juicebox and some cookies and made her way back to her room to eat her snacks. She settled herself on her bed, tucking the blanket over her stomach and grabbing the sketchpad so she could doodle to take her mind off things.

Hope found that closing her eyes and permitting her hand to gently glide across the paper, would allow the memories to be smoother and more vibrant, and easier for Hope to hang on to. 

Through this method, the small flashes she used to see were now whole pictures, as though all the threads that had unraveled themselves were now mended, and slowly coming back. 

Hope’s favorite memories were of Landon and their time together. It was like watching a romance movie from start to finish, and no matter how many times she had seen it, she wanted to watch it again. 

There was a rawness to her emotions as they weaved in and out and through each frame, making Hope cry and laugh and sigh all at once. 

Things as simple as a touch of his hand, or the way his eyes would drink her in when he watched her, right down to the sound of his voice, would make her hand dance furiously across the sketchbook as she tried to commit to every detail. 

Landon’s words would echo throughout Hope’s brain until his voice was all she could hear, and sometimes it wouldn’t be until someone came into the room that her eyes would open and her heart would drop and the realization hit her that it was all in her head. 

The latest memory that infiltrated her brain was the night they made love for the first time. From the scenery, it seemed as though they were in a hotel room, and Hope snickered. 

Her fingers started to shape out a body on the blank page, her mind focusing on the shape of his muscles, and the way they flexed at her touch. She remembered the goosebumps that trickled along her body as his mouth pressed against her neck, and she stopped drawing for a second so she could press her fingers against her skin, totally lost in the memory. 

Her fingers grazed along the curve of her neck, following the memory of his kiss, until they softly brushed her bottom lip as she sucked it under her teeth, nibbling it the way Landon did that night. 

A tiny whispered moan rumbled from Hope’s lips as her hand trailed from her mouth back to the paper, gripping the pencil tightly as she attempted to draw again but her hand froze mid air as she allowed the memory to overtake her.

_ Hope was laying in Landon’s arms, her head on his chest and her fingers curling and uncurling through the tiny hairs peppering his bare skin.  _

_ She had her eyes closed in complete bliss, allowing the rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her off to sleep.  _

_ The vibration of Landon’s voice rumbled under her ear and she tilted her head up so she could kiss him softly under the chin.  _

_ “Do you want to dance?”  _

_ Landon wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet. He finally had the girl of his dreams wrapped in his arms and he was too afraid it would all disappear with the rays of the morning sun.  _

_ “Landon,” Hope said stunned and a little dreamily, “It’s 3am… and there’s no music..” _

_ Landon clucked his tongue and shifted himself out of Hope’s arms, standing up to admire her half naked form laying under the white sheet just barely covering her.  _

_ He smiled down at her and offered out his hand. She blushed and stuck out her tongue at him, “Landon I’m not wearing any clothes…” _

_ “And you look beyond amazing” He replied, admiration soaking through his words.  _

_ She giggled and threw her hand up for him to grab it. He pulled her from the bed, her other hand clinging to the sheet to keep it wrapped around herself, and he folded her body against his.  _

_ She lifted her eyes up to his, the moonlight dancing in his irises like flames from a fire, taking Hope’s breath away.  _

_ “This feels like a dream” she whispered, afraid to break the magic swirling around them as they clung to each other with just the light of the stars illuminating the room.  _

_ Landon kissed the tip of her nose right before he started to hum and softly sway their bodies in a gentle rhythm.  _

_ Hope allowed the sheet to drop to the floor as she removed the hand clinging to it so she could bring her fingers to his face and curl them around his ear and into his hair, pulling his lips against hers for a quick kiss.  _

_ Her other hand was tucked tightly in his, held snugly against his chest, while his other hand rested on her hip.  _

_ “I don’t want this to ever stop” Hope murmured, laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes. “Promise me we will dance every chance we get” _

_ Landon smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing each and every one of her knuckles before flipping her hand over to softly kiss her palm. _

_ “Even without music?” Landon teased, his laughter hanging in the night air.  _

_ ‘We’ll make our own music” Hope blissfully whispered, shadows dancing across her face.  _

Hope opened her eyes, heat flushing through her cheeks as her heart fluttered wildly. 

She mindlessly rolled the pencil through her fingers as she tried to compose herself, but something primal stirred within her. 

She reached out for her bottle of water, but caught the page of her sketchbook out of the corner of her eye. She gasped as the image registered in her brain. 

On the paper, in excruciating detail was her and Landon, dancing naked in the moonlight, their foreheads pressed together as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Hope laid back against the pillow and brought her hand to her chest, laying it flat against her heart. She counted slowly in her mind, calming herself down the best she could but found herself humming the song Landon sang her that night. 

Her eyes popped open at the sound of Dr. Chelon’s quiet footsteps as she approached Hope’s bedside to check on her. 

“Hey, I’m sorry” She said softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you” Her eyes jumped down to the book on Hope’s lap, right before Hope slammed it shut in embarrassment. 

Hope’s cheeks flushed pink, but Seylah didn’t seem to notice. "You didn't" She breathed out, "I was just lost in thought."

Seylah didn't respond and instead continued on her usual routine, checking all the machines, the heartbeats, the charts until finally Hope sighed loudly to get her attention. 

“This is kind of embarrassing.. But.. is it normal for my--uh--my hormones to be so out of control?”

Seylah chuckled and gave Hope one of those reassuring nods she had become accustomed to. 

“It is, especially in your third trimester.” Seylah replied. “Not to overstep my boundaries, but can I assume this question has something to do with that picture you drew?” She glanced down at Hope’s lap, smirking. The blush across Hope’s face deepened, and she nodded. 

“I was lost in a memory.. A..uh.. Intense memory, if you will.. I’m sorry.. I just don’t have anyone to ask about this.. “

“No, it’s ok Hope. You can talk to me about anything”

Seylah watched as Hope chewed on her bottom lip in thought, something else clearly on her mind. 

“Is there something else you want to ask?” Seylah urged, trying to break open the conversation. 

Hope’s brows furrowed, pain flashing through her eyes as she lifted them up to Seylah. 

“Are nightmares normal?” She finally breathed out, almost afraid to whisper the words. 

The doctor noticed Hope had started trembling, concern instantly bubbling within her chest. 

“What kind of nightmares?” Seylah asked, softly patting Hope’s hand in comfort.

“They’re about my father..” Tears lined Hope’s eyelids instantly as she sucked back a shuddering breath. 

“Have you talked to Landon about this?” Seylah asked, suddenly feeling a little out of place.

Hope shook her head and dropped her shoulders as the fear overpowered her. 

“I didn’t want to bother him--he’s going through so much already--” Hope lifted her teary eyes to Seylah’s and shot her lip out into a full pout. “He’s already stressed about his mom.. And i just didn’t want to be a burden” 

“Oh honey,” Seylah crooned, reaching out to wipe away Hope’s tears, “You would never be a burden to him. I know I don’t know him well.. But I do know how much he cares for you”

“Can’t I just tell you about them?” Hope asked, her chin quivering. 

Seylah was taken aback. She had started to love Hope like a daughter, but never expected anything in return. Especially since Hope had no idea who she really was. Now, with the way the young woman was looking at her, Seylah felt a connection she had never felt before. 

She softened and lifted her hand to gently rub Hope’s shoulder. “Of course” 

“They started when Landon gave me those letters” Hope motioned towards the side table where the letters had haunted her since that day.    


“What are they?” Seylah asked, pinching her lips together as she followed Hope’s gaze. 

Seylah could hear the rumble in Hope’s chest as she sighed deeply.

“Apparently they are from my dead parents.. But--um--I haven’t been able to read them though”

“Why?”

Hope shrugged. “Because I think they are the reason that my brain decided to do a full reset--”

“That’s not the way it works, Hope” Seylah replied firmly, trying to reassure her. 

“But we don’t know that.. I’ve always been a little screwed up.. What if I’m doing this to myself?”

“Well, if that's what you really think--” Seylah mumbled, furrowing her brows, “Then there is only one real way to find out, isn’t there?”

Hope puffed out her cheeks as she held her breath and shook her head. 

“You have to read the letters Hope. I think it's the only way you are going to feel better about this. It's clearly eating you up inside.”

Seylah patted Hope’s shoulder as she stood up to continue her rounds. She reached over and lifted the envelopes off the table and placed them gently in Hope’s lap. 

“Don’t forget to talk to Landon too--ok? It's never good to hold things back from those we love” There was pain in her eyes as she said that, and Hope noticed the way Seylah's lip softly tembled. 

Regardless, Hope nodded at the Doctor and slowly released her breath through pinched lips. 

“Ok” She finally professed, aching from the weight of the letters in her lap. 

Hope had wanted to ask Seylah what was wrong, but something told her that it wasn't her place, and so she just waited until Seylah had closed the door behind herself before she finally picked up the first letter. 

Her name was scrawled across the envelope in cursive feminine writing.

She took a deep breath and slid her finger under the lip of the envelope, tearing it slowly.

The paper was old and brittle, yellowed from the years passed and frail as she held it in her hand. She took every precaution not to rip it as it unfolded.

“ _ To My Little Girl”  _ Hope began to read...


	60. Promise Me You Will Be Happy

_ “To My Little Girl, _

_ I must have tried writing this letter a dozen times, but no words seemed to be able to express just how sorry I am that I had to leave you.  _

_ When you were born, I remember wishing upon the night sky that you would grow up happy and healthy and more loved than any child could ever be loved.  _

_ And I like to think that in the short years you have been here, you have felt the peace that comes with being part of our family.  _

_ There are so many things I want to tell you, so many lessons you need to learn, so many tears I need to wipe from your eyes, but all I can offer you are these words in case there comes a time that you should ever need them.  _

_ Your Dad loves you, even if he doesn’t show it. He’s never thought himself good enough for you, and that has been his biggest flaw. When you were born, he called you his greatest work of art. Always remember that.  _

_ Be kind to others. You will never see another person’s struggles as well as you see your own, but trust me when I say that they are there. Remember that we all face our own demons at some point, and be compassionate enough to forgive them when the time comes.  _

_ Don't fall for a love that consumes you, because that’s a surefire way to lose yourself, and my dear sweet girl, you are already so vibrant on your own.  _

_ Instead, fall for a love where, in a world full of noise, it gives you a silent refuge and steadies your heart.  _

_ Love isn’t about losing oneself Hope, but about finding the last piece of the puzzle and finally feeling whole with yourself.  _

_ Please know that I don’t want to leave you. It breaks my heart knowing you will have to grow up without me.  _

_ My only hope is that your father will love you with the strength of both of us, and that you will carry my memory in your heart forever, because that’s where I intend to be for the rest of your life.  _

_ I love you more than the stars in the sky, _

_ ~Mom _

Hope’s heart ached for her mom at that moment. Tears dripped from her chin onto the letter, which Hope read twice more, before folding it up and tucking it back into the envelope. 

She tried so hard to remember what her mom looked like, but she wasn’t even sure that memory existed anymore, which only made her sob harder. 

She reached for her phone and called Lizzie, begging under her breath for her friend to pick up. 

When she did, all Lizzie could hear was the slight wheezing coming from Hope’s lungs as she cried into the phone. “Hope? What’s going on? Are you ok?” Lizzie was frantic, her voice raising a few octaves as she repeated Hope’s name.

“I don’t remember what my mom looked like” Hope finally huffed out, wiping at her nose and sniffling into the phone. 

“I--Hope” was all Lizzie could say before Hope broke down again. “Shh, it’s ok.. Maybe you should talk to Landon”

“No!” Hope cried, shaking her head as though it could be seen through the phone. “No” She said again softly calming herself, but clutching at the phone so hard her fingers were tingling. “He has more important things to focus on right now”

Lizzie scoffed. “God you are such a martyr, even without your full memories! You always do this. You are always pushing people away, and using lame excuses to do so. Hope, he can handle things here and love you, you know that right?”

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Anger quickly replaced the flurry of tears as jealousy reared its head again. “It’s not like Landon has reached out to me at all” She spat out, pinching the bridge of her nose as she inhaled sharply. 

“He’s been with his mom Hope. Look,” Lizzie sighed, “I don’t know why he hasn’t talked to you, Lord knows I’ve told him to..”

“Actually, no” Lizzie changed her tune rapidly, all softness gone now. “The two of you really are perfect for each other. He doesn’t want to hinder your success with sad news and you don’t want to drag him down with your feelings.. Being in the middle of the two of you is getting really frustrating.”

“So why are you there Lizzie?” Hope huffed, adding annoyance to her list of emotions creating havoc inside her mind right now. 

“Because you asked me to. And because he needed me to. I have a life of my own you know!”

Hope snapped her mouth open to reply, but instead gritted her teeth together as she thought about her mother’s letter. Hope softened, changing directions. “I’m really sorry Liz. I’ve been a bad friend lately haven't I?”

Hope could hear Lizzie blow out a soft breath of air, and could picture her shaking her head gently. “No, you haven’t. It’s just.. I think I need to go home. Be with MG. Get back to work.. I love you and Landon, more than anything, but I love myself too, and it’s time I remembered that”

“So what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to talk to Landon tonight, and once he is ok, and everything is settled with his mom, I’m going to book a flight and go surprise my fiance.”

Hope chuckled. “I think that’s a great idea.”

A quiet settled over the phone, both of them unsure what to say next. Finally Hope took a deep breath breaking the blossoming silence, “Thank you for everything Liz. I don’t know what we would have done without you”

“You probably would have gone off the deep end by now” Lizzie replied, her voice lifting as she teased, but dropping only a moment later. “But talk to Landon, ok? He needs you as much as you need him”

“Yeah” Hope murmured, “Tell him I miss him” 

“Tell him yourself,” Lizzie stated before passing the phone off to Landon before she could say anything.

“Hope” She always loved the way her name sounded coming from him, and even now, over the phone, it gave her butterflies. “I’m sorry I haven’t called” 

“I know Landon. I mean, I get it. You had a lot to deal with”

“It’s no excuse, Hope. I shouldn’t have shut you out. I just didn't know what to say”

“Stop. It’s ok. I could have called you too. I'm just as guilty and you're taking care of your mom. Just tell me that you are coming back to me soon”

Hope could hear Landon sigh on the other end. “Not yet, but soon. Raf and I were able to find a nurse who could live with my parents full time, but we have to do a few things around the house so that the hospital will release her to my Dad. Once it's all set up, and she’s back at home, I’ll hop on the first plane.”

“Is she ok though?” 

“Yeah” The relief in Landon’s voice was enough to ease Hope’s fears. “Her leg is in a cast, and she is a little banged up, but she will be ok.”

“Ok, that’s good” Hope murmured. “I really miss you”

“I miss you too” 

Hope hung up and dropped the phone on the bed. 

It was funny how quickly Landon could quell the raging hurricane of emotions raging inside of her, and she wondered if that was the refuge her mom was talking about. 

She pressed her fingers to her chest to feel her heartbeat, allowing herself to take a moment to reset and think about her mom. She had the urge to draw, to release all these pent up emotions, but she knew she wasn’t done yet. She picked up the next letter, the same cursive writing on the front, but with the name Klaus instead of hers. 

Why would her father want her to have this letter? Hope swallowed back the lump in her throat before sliding her finger under the lip of this envelope to tear it open, only to find it had already been opened. 

It was just as brittle as the first one, and just as yellowed, but the creases in the folds were deep, as though it was opened and closed more than once. 

Her breath stuttered as she tried to take air into her lungs, preparing herself for what this letter could possibly say. 

After a couple of deep breaths, she finally unfolded it and began to read. 

_ “Nik, _

_ Please don’t be upset with me for not telling you about my cancer. I just couldn’t go through my final moments watching your heart break. And if I’m being honest with myself, I just don’t think I am strong enough to say goodbye. _

_ I know I will never be able to take back the pain I will have caused for you and for our daughter, but please know how sorry I am that I had to leave so soon. _

_ No matter how young we were when we started this journey, and no matter how we came together, loving you and creating her was the best part of my life.  _

_ You are a good man Nik, and I know you struggle with that, but you aren’t your father, and I wouldn’t have loved you if you didn’t have good inside of you. _

_ Don’t punish our daughter for something your father did. She is the very best of the both of us, so embrace her for who she is. Show her how to love, and how to be loved, and be the hero in her story. She will need your strength once I am gone.  _

_ And fall in love again. For me. You deserve happiness too. Don’t let yourself forget that.  _

_ Goodbyes are never truly permanent when you carry someone in your heart.  _

_ So until I see you and our daughter again, love her for me, and hang on to the hope that we will see each other once more. _

__ _ Always and Forever,  _

_ Hayley _

The letter fell from her hands and floated gently into her lap as she cupped her face in her hands, rubbing her palms against her cheeks. 

Somewhere between the two letters, Hope felt a void rip through her heart. There was an emptiness inside of her that echoed all the way down into her bones, weighing her down and making her feel incomplete. 

There was a whole part of her life that she had no clue even existed, and even with all the progress she had made recently, her mom was still this vacant hole in her heart that she was unable to touch. 

A part of her regretted beginning this journey down memory lane by the way it evoked a sense of loneliness and incompleteness, but there was something else that spurred her to continue. She needed this now. She needed to feel the pain, and not run from it, the way Lizzie said she always did. 

Closing her eyes and taking in a breath until her lungs started to burn, she quietly gathered the courage to open the last letter. This one had no name scrawled across the front, but she knew it was from her father. 

The nightmares that had been plaguing her for the past little while scratched at the surface of her emotions, drudging up moments she was sure were real, but too afraid to actually know the truth.

This was the letter that she had tried to open previously, so it had a small tear in the corner already. It didn’t take much for Hope to rip through that and pluck out the neatly folded paper inside. 

Hope was surprised to see that even though the letter was from her dad, the writing was nothing like what she imagined he would write like. She quickly deduced by the curve of the y’s and the arch of the h’s, that it must have been written for him. 

The date on the letter wasn’t from too long ago, and it didn’t take long for Hope to put it together that Josie was probably the owner of this penmanship. 

  
  


_ Hope, _

_ I don’t deserve your forgiveness, not with everything I have done, but that day that you came into my room, and offered me something I never earned, was a lesson I needed to learn. _

_ A little while back, I found the letters your mom had written to us before she died. I didn’t want to read mine, I was still so angry at her for leaving us after all these years, but I kept coming back to it until finally I couldn’t help but open it.  _

_ I am so sorry for the life you were given, moreso the life I gave you. I should have honored your mother’s memory, but instead I shunned it, and shunned you for reminding me so much of her.  _

_ I never wanted to make you hate me, but I didn’t know how to shake the void that sunk its claws into me the day your mother took her last breath. Not that that’s an excuse, because it’s not. It was just easier with her around. She had this way of making the world stop spinning. _

_ I loved her more than anything in this lifetime, and I’m not proud to admit that I thought I loved her more than you. But I was wrong. Your mother was right. She was always right.  _

_ You are the best part of me, and the best part of her, and I was too blind and too stupid to see it.  _

_ I have been trying to apologize to you since then, but I didn’t know how. I had done so many horrible things, that I couldn’t look into your eyes anymore and see the pain that I had caused.  _

_ I wrote a letter, but I couldn’t send it. I couldn’t make excuses for myself anymore.  _

_ You deserved better. You still deserve better.  _

_ And even though I won’t be here much longer, I am trying to right my wrongs and become the man your mother thought I was. _

_ Promise me you will be happy, love this child with every breath you take, and be loved just the same.  _

_ And know that do I love you Hope. I know it never seemed like it, but it's true. And I am so proud of you. _

There was an innate silence that filtered into the room after Hope read her father’s letter. Her throat held back something between a sob and a scream, both actions battling for leadership. 

She clenched her jaw to focus on her breathing, each round of air hissing through her teeth. 

Every word she read sunk down into her chest, and she pitifully shook her head as images as sharp as knives sped through her mind and tears burned from behind her eyelids. 

All the pain she had bottled up for years burst open at the seams and she clutched at her burning chest. Her father’s hard eyes plagued her, right from the first memory she ever had. They were so full of resentment and hate, and no matter how hard Hope cried and begged for him, he still looked at her as though she was the one who died. 

Her lungs ached for oxygen as it all came back and she grabbed the pillow next to her, shoving it over her face so she could scream into it. 

She could no longer hold back her sorrow, and she instantly knew that the only way she would ever get her full memory back was to allow the sorrow to drown her, so she could come through the other side. 

She hugged the pillow to her chest for comfort, and allowed the memories to wash over her in waves, tugging her down into the pitch black of the void she had shoved them into. 

She saw the way her father stopped smiling after her mother died, and how the next time she saw him smile was when he married Caroline and bonded with Josie. 

There was an emptiness in Josie that seemed to call out to her father, a kindred spirit would be a better way to describe it, and they healed something within each other. 

Hope saw how she pulled herself away, and isolated herself from everyone, but still straining for her father’s love so much that she agreed to date a guy that she hated. 

She could feel the sliminess on her skin after Roman touched her for the first time, but the pride in her father’s eyes when she would walk in on Roman’s arms at an important function.. 

Everything she remembered conflicted with her emotions, wanting to love him, but hating him at the same time. 

Hope’s heart pounded under her fragile chest, as the images shifted from unhappiness to longing, loneliness to friendship, and finally stubbornness to love. 

Everything was coming back. Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, Seylah, and everyone that Hope had a relationship with until finally, Landon. 

Her eyes popped open as she gasped for air, tears still flowing freely, but relief blanketing her mind from all the pain. Her fingers felt raw from clutching so hard at the pillow, and she was furious at herself for being so weak for so long. 

She clenched her jaw, trying to hold everything back, but she couldn’t any longer. She screamed and threw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall and skidded down, plopping onto the cold tiles with a silent thud. 

She jumped off the bed and paced the room, her hands to her head, her fingers sliding angrily through her hair. 

She was overwhelmed, and needed to calm down.

“Just think” she growled at herself, tapping her head with her palm. 

She grabbed her phone and hovered over Landon’s name for a few moments, before sighing and turning her phone off. 

She threw it on the bed and instead grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. If she couldn’t talk it out, maybe she could draw it out. 

She settled herself back on the bed, closed her eyes, and let her fingers guide her way through the swamp of memories she had finally unlocked. 


	61. A Dear Old Friend

Hearing the sadness in Hope’s voice reawoke the pangs in Landon’s heart that he had temporarily buried while trying to help his dad with his mom. 

He had decided, much to Lizzie’s dismay, that the best way to deal with the obstacles his family had in front of them, was to close everything else off temporarily. 

He didn’t want to think about Hope being all alone, because then it would only just make him yearn to be with her even more. 

Now, after that phone conversation, Landon regretted the choice he had made. And even though he wouldn’t admit it to her, Lizzie was right. 

“So..” Lizzie cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes mockingly at him. 

Landon rolled his eyes at her, waiting for the rest of her lecture with baited breath.

“Just spit it out Lizzie” He snarled, “Go ahead and tell me how I was wrong and you were right--”

“No need,” Lizzie laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “You just did it for me”

“I--” but Landon snapped his jaw shut, his teeth clicking together loudly. 

Lizzie winked before smacking him. “All jokes aside though, I need to talk to you about something”

“You’re leaving me” Landon shot out, pinching his lips together as he shook his head. 

“You overheard?”

“I did. But I figured you were going to anyway. And honestly, MG is getting a little cranky that I’m spending more time with his fiancee than he is”

Lizzie’s hand flew to her chest, her breath leaving her lungs in a huff. “He told you that?” 

Her eyes were wide with horror, and a tremble rippled through her shoulders and into her chest. 

“Not exactly,” Landon said sheepishly. “But there has been a few passive aggressive texts”

“What?” Lizzie’s shock morphed to fuming rage, as she stood up and started to pace the room. 

“He knew I was doing this for Hope….how dare he…” Lizzie was muttering under her breath as she attempted to wear a hole in the floor. 

“Hey, I could be wrong” Landon held his hands up in protest, waving them around to get her attention. “It’s just… I know how much he loves you, and how hard it must be to have taken a back seat for this whole time”

Lizzie's face drained, her complexion ashen and her eyes dull. “I didn’t…” but the guilt crashed into her hard. “Was that really what I was doing?”

“Shit..” Landon moaned, “I’m really sorry Liz. I wasn’t meaning to make you upset… I was just trying to say I understand..” 

Landon felt beyond stupid. He ran his fingers through his curls, as he nervously sucked in tiny pockets of air. “Liz…” he tried to start again, looking at her through half lidded eyes, “Forgive me?”

Lizzie had stopped pacing, but he could still make out the heightened emotions that rumbled through her. “No.. “ Landon’s heart dropped at the word, along with his head. He had grown so accustomed to having the blonde at his side, that the rip in this friendship ached him to the core. 

“I don’t mean that” Lizzie followed up with, her voice cracking as she went. 

“I don’t mean ‘No, I don’t forgive you” but “No, you’re partially right” 

Landon’s head shot up quickly, shock registering over his face quickly. 

“I have been putting him in the back seat so to speak-- It’s just.. I felt so broken when Hope--you know--” Lizzie’s voice was almost a screech at this point, and she had to clear her throat to continue, “and you were broken too.. And it was just easier to be with you because you understood”

Landon shook his head in confusion. “Understood?”

“What it’s like to love her” Lizzie chewed briefly on her lower lip. “And how hard it was to lose her”

“But we didn’t lose her” Landon murmured, reaching out for his friend. 

“It felt like it though.She’s my best friend. Honestly, she’s been my only real friend for a long time” Lizzie lifted her teary eyes to Landon’s and threw up a weak smile. 

Her facade of strength was crumbling, and Lizzie didn’t want to hide it anymore. She wanted to let go. “Until now”

Landon pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her head leaned against his, her blonde hair spilling out of her ponytail and sweeping to the side to tickle his nose lightly. 

“Did you just call me your friend?” Landon teased, knowing the blonde’s weakness for snarky quips. 

Lizzie flicked an arched brow up, a smile curling until it almost touched her ears. “Clearly you misunderstood” she sneered smugly, taking a step back, and crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. 

Landon mimicked her actions, leaning back on the chair and smirking at her. 

“I feel the same way Liz,” He finally said, softly shaking his head at her. 

“Now, go away already. Go show our boy some love”

Lizzie’s lips softly parted as her eyes widened. She untwisted her arms from her chest and reached out to brush a wild curl out of his face. “We really did something great didn’t we?”

“And that would be?” Landon chuckled with confusion. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, huffing with exaggeration. “Obviously I meant MG and I, booknerd”

She paused, slowing her words down. “Not everything is about you” The expression on her face was enough to make Landon lose it. 

He bellowed with laughter, clutching his stomach as it clenched with each breath he sucked in. Tears rolled down his eyes, and he quickly flicked them away with a finger. 

“I love you too Liz” He squeezed in between breaths, as she started to laugh with him. 

Something shifted in that moment, a lightness that they both could feel as their laughter filled the room. If they could take anything away from life these past few months, it was that the bond they formed during the worst times of their lives was something neither one could have expected, but also something that neither one was willing to live without now as well. 

Once all was calm, and both had settled, Lizzie sighed and blew a stray strand of loose hair out of her face. “So what are you going to do?” 

Landon took a moment to think, his hand absent-mindledly scratching at his chin, his breath heavy and deep before eventually pinching his lips together and blowing through them as he slowly released the air from his lungs, “Long answer?” Landon bemused, flicking a brow up, “Seylah messaged me and let me know that she wants to release Hope from the hospital.”

“And short answer?” Lizzie asked out of curiosity.

“I’m going to bring her home”

“And what about here? What about your mom?”

“I think we can get the house fixed up pretty quickly, and as soon as Raf and I settle all the medical bills, I’m hopping on the first plane out of here.”

“Do you want me to stay until everything is settled?” 

Landon shook his head. “Nope. I want you to pack your stuff, hug me goodbye, and get your ass on that plane.”

“Are you sure?” Lizzie asked, chuckling. 

Landon rolled his eyes. “Dammit Lizzie, can you just leave already?”

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him, rasping as she blew between her lips. “Fine.” She snickered, a smile spreading across her face like wildfire. “But don’t call me in an hour saying you’ll miss me”

Landon scoffed. “Please.” He replied dryly, “We both know it will only be about ten minutes until I miss you”

Lizzie laughed and twirled on her heels, flicking her hand behind her in a short wave. “Later nerd” She called out, her voice a breezy whisper. 

“It takes one to know one!” He mocked as his fingers curled around an old receipt stuck deep in his pocket. An idea flashed through his mind, and he quickly balled the paper up tightly before arching back his hand and throwing it at her. It hit its mark, right at the back of her head, and her hand flew up as she spun around, her nostrils flaring and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

Landon simply waited, grinning at her like a child, his body shivering with untapped laughter. 

He could see the insults roll through Lizzie’s face before she finally found solid footing and laid her hands on her hips. “And you call yourself a baseball player?” She chaffed, lifting an arched brow. “With a weak noodle arm like that? Honestly Landon” 

Lizzie wiggled her fingers in another wave, but this time he let her walk out, leaving behind a peaceful smile plastered on his face. 

After taking a moment, he pulled his phone out of his other pocket and texted Raf. They had made plans to meet to go over finances with the nurse who would be living with and taking care of their mom but his little chat with Lizzie, and brief call with Hope, had made him late. 

He let Raf know he was on his way, and grabbed his coat and keys before heading out the door. 

Landon had chosen a hotel close to the hospital, so it was a quick drive there. 

Raf was waiting for him outside the front doors, an older blonde at his side, and they looked deep in conversation. 

“Hey sorry” Landon called out as he ran up to them, clicking his keys to lock the door to the car, before shoving them in his jacket pocket. 

Raf eyes looked around, half expecting Landon to be with Lizzie. “What? No body guard today?”

Landon rolled his eyes, “She went home” he revealed, before giving the blonde a quizzical look. 

Raf ignored Landon’s gaze and chuckled. “Oh good. Maybe MG can stop pouting”

Landon shook his head, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from smiling, and stifling the laugh deep within his throat. He shook his head at Raf before turning to the woman beside him. 

“Are you Camille?” Landon’s interest was piqued by this woman, and he didn’t want to wait for Raf to introduce them any longer than he had to. 

“Cami, actually” the woman said, holding her hand out to shake Landon’s. 

There was a sophistication about her that Landon immediately liked, but a softness in her touch that probably made the price tag over her head extremely worthwhile. 

“Uh, I’m Landon” He blurted out, hanging onto her hand a little longer than intended. 

There was a sense you could get from a person when you shook their hand, and since this woman was going to be a huge factor in the length of his mother’s life, Landon had to make sure that he was confident in her one hundred percent.  Cami didn’t pull her hand away from his, and allowed him to make the disconnect, before smiling warmly at him. 

Landon blushed as her eyes looked him up and down, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. “So, you have been in this industry for how long?” Landon finally spluttered out, trying to break the embarrassing silence. 

“Well, like I told your brother on the phone, I have been taking care of patients with dementia since I was in my early twenties.”

“And it's something you enjoy?”

Cami laughed, a light airiness to it that Landon immediately liked. 

“I do. My brother died when I was young, and it changed me. It made me want to strive for answers, so I went into psychology at first”

“Oh? How did you get into nursing, if you don’t mind me asking”

“Have you ever thought about how complex a human’s mind is? There are so many facets of it that are untouched and waiting to be discovered. Dementia seems to unlock something in the brain, shift it in ways that aren’t understood by doctors yet. With each patient, I learn more, and I hope to one day be able to pass my knowledge to the next generation in the hopes that a cure can be discovered.”

“That was, uh, not what I expected, but I really like that.” Landon was surprised by the depth of her answer, the shock stealing across his face momentarily. 

Cami offered a warm smile, “I get that a lot. But I’m not one to beat around the bush and I always find the truth works better than what someone wants to hear.”

“No I like that” Landon admitted, “It’s a breath of fresh air, trust me”

“On that note, actually,” Cami stated, her eyes holding something that Landon wasn’t sure he was prepared to hear. “I had started to tell your brother this before you came along, but payment has already been taken care of.”

Landon fell back on his heels slightly, “Wait.. what?” 

Camille had come highly recommended, but Landon and Raf were aware that the costs of hiring someone so highly valued was going to cost them quite a bit. They were lucky that she even had an opening, and everything seemed to just fall into place so easily. 

“My entire fee has been paid beforehand. All I need is your approval.” 

“How?” Landon was sure this was a joke. Who would do such a thing?

“Not too long ago, a dear old friend of mine called me out of the blue. Told me that if you called, to take the job no questions asked.”

Landon’s head was spinning. How was this even possible? This was way too good to be true.

“What friend?” Raf asked, noticing Landon’s distress. 

“Klaus Mikaelson” Cami said with a hint of a smile on her face. 

Landon choked back a gasp of surprise, “Klaus?!”

Cami nodded. “And from what he told me, you are responsible for his grandchild on the way?”

Landon’s face flushed white. “What..how..I don’t..” but he couldn’t fathom Klaus doing this, nor bragging about the baby Hope was carrying. 

Why would he make sure Landon’s mother was taken care of? 

When did he have time to do this from the hospital? 

Landon held his hand to his head to stop the questions racing through his mind. 

Camille could see the struggle on his face, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Landon, in my experience, people on their deathbed tend to have moments of clarity that they were never able to see before. Klaus wanted to make amends with his daughter, and this was one of the steps along the way.”

“You know Hope?” Landon whispered, fixing his eyes on hers. 

She nodded. “I did." She said with sadness, "I knew her as a baby.”

Raf pushed air through his lips as he sighed, making them vibrate against each other loudly. 

“Lan, this is a win for us. Let’s take it”

Landon snaked a hand through his curls, tugging at them with threaded fingers, and slowly nodded. “Yeah.. ok.. Yeah” 

“Are there any other surprises we should be aware about?” Landon muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Actually,” Raf remarked, lifting his shoulders, “I tried to pay for mom’s medical bill earlier, and they said it was already taken care of. The payment came in last night”

“Please don’t say--”

“Hope’s father” Raf interrupted. . 

“That it was Klaus--” Landon finished, his voice getting quiet. “Yeah”


	62. Why Did You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are ya'll still enjoying this? Please let me know!

Hope ended up nodding off until the morning, and only woke up to the smell of coffee wafting in front of her nose, making her salivate. 

The glare from the sun streaked across the room, hitting her right in the face as she opened her eyes. 

She groaned and sat up, grinding her fist against her eyelids. When she finally opened them, she was shocked to see Caroline sitting in the chair, sipping on a coffee and reading the paper. 

Hope cleared her throat and shifted herself in the bed, pushing the sketchbook to the side of her without even glancing at it. 

“I thought Josie was coming this morning,” Hope said in a squeaky voice, tilting her head in confusion. 

Caroline slid the paper beside her on the chair, smiling at Hope while giving her a once over. 

“She is. She should be here soon. I’m actually here on behalf of Lizzie”

“Oh--Is she ok?” Hope’s hand fluttered to her chest, tapping gingerly over her heart. 

“Of course! Actually, she called me last night and asked me to do her a favor”

Caroline reached into her purse and pulled out a small package, handing it over to Hope. 

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” Caroline replied softly before taking another sip of her coffee. 

Hope’s teeth slid over her bottom lip, biting down in excitement and fear as she opened the package and pulled out a small stack of pictures. 

“Are these--?” Hope gasped, tears instantly springing from her eyes. 

“Pictures of your mom..” Caroline finished Hope’s thought, thinking about how well her daughter really knew Hope and chuckling to herself over the observation.

The sadness that Caroline could see scripted all across the young woman’s face when she first arrived, had now been replaced by a warmth that spread all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“Lizzie mentioned how you couldn’t remember what she looked like. And well, I remembered that your dad kept all these in his safe. It’s only right you have them now”

“He kept these?” Hope’s fingers trembled as she held the stack to her chest.“I can’t believe it”

“Thank you” Hope reached out for Caroline’s hand, squeezing it lightly as her step-mother reciprocated. 

“I should tell you that the pictures and the letters aren’t the only thing he left in there.” Caroline reached down next to her feet to grab a brown paper bag, folded over and partially taped closed and placed it in Hope’s lap.

“What’s this?” Hope asked, peeking into the bag before sticking her hand in and rummaging around. Her fingers clasped onto something soft, but could feel the coolness of metal against her palm. 

She looked up at Caroline who was watching her pull the item slowly out of the bag. 

“What-- oh--” Hope exclaimed as she finally laid eyes on the plush dusty pink fabric clutched in her hand. “Was this-- was it mine?”

She held up the smallest baby sleeper she had ever seen. It was a pleated fabric, with embroidered roses lined up the middle in between each snap. Tiny pink bows sat atop the feet, and adorned just below the shoulders. White lace lined the collar, with more roses embroidered into the fabric, and an “HM” sewn on over the chest. 

“They brought you home from the hospital in this gown. Your mom stitched your initials into it, and embroidered each and every one of these roses." 

Hope ran a finger over the raised threads, “I didn’t know she sewed”

“There are a lot of things you didn’t know about her Hope.”

“You knew her?” Hope asked, having had no idea. 

To be fair, Caroline had always tried to befriend Hope long before she had married Hope’s dad, but she had shut herself off to almost everyone, especially adults, and eventually pushed all but Lizzie and Josie away. 

“I did,” Caroline answered, “We were friends long before I married your dad.”

“What was she like?” Hope murmured with baited breath, leaning towards Caroline.

The older woman smiled as she pulled herself out of the chair and sat herself down on Hope’s bed so she could reach over and pick up the stack of photos she had given Hope. 

Caroline plucked a photo out and handed it to Hope. “She was probably the fiercest woman I knew. She was never afraid to speak her mind, and certainly knew how to put your dad in his place”

Hope looked down at the young brunette in the photo. She had a smile from ear to ear, and her eyes sparkled with a hint of mystery behind them. 

Hope ran a finger along the curve of her mother’s photographed cheek, wishing more than anything she could remember her. 

“She’s beautiful” Hope murmured, her eyes glossing over with a mixture of pride and sadness. 

Caroline brushed Hope’s hair behind her shoulder, “You remind me a lot of her actually”

Hope’s eyes snapped up to Caroline as a blush filled her face. “What? Me? No” Hope stammered. “I’m nothing like her”

Caroline handed another photo to Hope, continuing. “As strong as she was, there was also a softness to her. She had this way of being able to calm others with just a simple smile. Half the time, they didn’t even know how she did it. Your father called her his secret weapon.” A slight giggle rolled off Caroline’s lips. “He really loved her you know”

Hope’s brows drew together, her head tilting to the side. “Did that ever bother you? That he still mourned her even when you were married?”

Hope knew she was being a little crass, but she didn’t care. She needed this, and something told her that somehow her stepmother needed to talk about it too. 

Caroline breathed in heavily, her eyes dropping in the corners. “No” but the sadness in her voice spoke volumes. “You know I was never trying to replace her, right?”

The question took Hope by surprise. She never thought Caroline cared too much about what Hope thought, and was convinced that she only cared about the twins, and her father’s money. 

“Caroline--” Hope’s lip twitched as her eyes dropped to the picture in her hand, “I’m really sorry for how I treated you”

Caroline lifted her shoulders as she sighed. “I know, and I understood. You lost your mom and your dad on the same day. I couldn’t even imagine being so young and having to deal with such pain”

Caroline leaned in and kissed Hope on the forehead, “She will always be your mom Hope, but there is room in your life for more. Don’t forget that”

Hope’s eyes were fixed on the photo in her hand, tears clouding them over as Caroline quietly gathered her things. “If you need me, call me, ok? I'm here for you”

Hope nodded without lifting her head, quietly listening as Caroline left the room before she allowed the tears to fall freely. 

* * *

It was hours later when Josie stopped off at the nurse’s station, before heading to Hope’s room. 

She placed a box of donuts on the counter, smiling at the ladies behind it and waving as she turned back around to go see her friend. 

She knocked on the door, but opened it before Hope could answer. 

Josie found Hope in the chair next to the bed, her legs curled up as much as she could with her baby belly, and her sketchbook resting against her knees. 

Josie assumed Hope was lost in an artistic inspiration, but quickly became concerned when she noticed Hope’s still hands. 

“Hope?” Josie kept her voice soft and comforting as she crossed the room. “Are you ok?”

Hope’s eyes were glazed over, and her mouth was pinched together in a slight pout. 

“Hey” She brushed her fingers over Hope’s shoulder, startling the young woman.

Hope’s eyes shot up to Josie’s, fatigue engraved on her worn face.”Oh, Josie. Hi”

“Are you ok?” Josie asked with immediate worry, snapping her fingers in front of Hope’s face. 

Without a word, Hope stood and handed Josie her sketchbook.

“Is this your mom?” She asked in disbelief as the lines on the page looked more like a black and white photograph than an actual drawing. “This is beautiful”

Hope then handed her the small photograph that Caroline had picked out earlier. Josie looked back and forth between the two, “Did you use this photo as reference? It looks exactly like it”

Hope sighed and rolled her eyes upwards. “No. That’s the thing. I drew this--” she tapped on the sketchbook, “last night. Your mom gave me that photo this morning”

“Wait,” Josie mumbled, excitement filling her up like a balloon, “Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

Hope cocked her head to her side, “And what would that be?”

“That you have your memories back!” Josie exclaimed, tossing the sketchbook aside and pulling at Hope’s hands to wrap her in a hug.

Hope pulled away, tripping backwards and falling over the chair. Josie’s hand shot out to grab her, hanging onto Hope’s arm to keep her from crashing to the ground. 

When Hope finally steadied herself, she peeled Josie’s fingers off her arms and plopped herself down on her bed. 

“I don’t remember her--” Hope said with a clenched jaw. She balled her fists up at her side, and pounded them lightly against the mattress. 

“But then how--” but Josie was cut off by Hope shaking her head. “That picture,” she said, pointing to Josie’s hand, “was in my room up until the day she died. That’s why I remember it, and that’s why I drew it. But the person--- I have nothing.. No smiles, no hugs, no laughter-- nothing!”

“Oh” Josie’s eyes dropped momentarily before snapping up, “OH!” 

She tossed the picture next to the sketchbook and put her hands on her hips. 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson” She said sternly, “How long have you had your memories back?”

“I--” but as Hope was about to answer, Seylah knocked on the door while opening it slightly and sticking her head in. “Is this a bad time?” 

Hope shook her head, “Nope” but Josie flicked her a look of irritation at being interrupted. 

If Seylah noticed Josie’s quick mood change, she didn’t say anything. “Are you ready to go home?” She asked Hope instead, a smile breaking out on her face. 

“Home?” Hope repeated, the question not fully registering. 

“Well, it’s time to discharge you. The baby is doing well, you haven’t had any concerns, and all your vitals have been really good lately. You don’t need to be here anymore Hope.”

“But--” Hope fell backwards onto the bed, feeling light headed. “Landon isn’t here yet..” she said under her breath, her hands bunching the blankets up in her fists. “Do I have to be?”

Josie seemed confused, “Shouldn’t you be more excited?”

Hope sat up and shook her head, “Yeah, I mean I am--I just didn’t think it was coming so soon”

Her eyes snapped up to Seylah before flipping over to Josie, who was still staring at her with more questions than Hope was ready to answer. 

“Uh, hey Jo” Hope mumbled, softening her features, “Could I have a moment alone with the doctor?”

“Oh yeah sure,” Josie stammered, scrunching her nose up with mild distaste. She was still annoyed that they were interrupted, as she was determined to get an answer to her previous question.

Hope waited for Josie to shut the door before she narrowed her eyes on Seylah. 

“I know who you are” 

Hope was waiting for some sort of surprise to cross Seylah’s face, but she remained calm. 

“You got your memories back” She simply stated, nodding like she knew it would happen all along. 

“I did, and before you say anything else, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and Landon.”

“You don’t need to thank me Hope. It’s my job”

Hope held her hand out and shook her head. “No, it was more than that. And we both know it. But--" Hope clicked her tongue against her teeth for a minute before continuing, "Can I ask you something?” 

Something that resembled fear crossed the doctor's features briefly. “Of course” she finally breathed out, trying to remain professional.

Hope took a deep breath. “Why did you stay? Are you and Landon--?”

Seylah shook her head before she could finish. “No, and he hasn’t given me any indication that he wants to pursue anything. Truth be told, I needed to make sure you were ok. No--I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok. You and the baby”

“Why?” Hope wheezed, “You don’t even know me”

“That’s true, I don’t. And it may have started out as just wanting to do something for Landon, but I feel like for the past little while we were getting to know each other, and I’d like to continue that--if you’re ok with it of course.”

Hope was touched by the honesty, and she couldn’t help the emotions pushing heavily up against her. “I’d like that too actually” Hope said breathlessly, dropping her eyes.

Seylah tucked her hands into her pockets, as she slowly exhaled the breath she was holding in.  “Thank you” She whispered, her lips curving slightly in the corners. 

“Now,” Seylah said suddenly, deflecting from the shift of emotions in the room, “I am officially discharging you, but I do expect to see you in a month for your next check-up. And you have to call me if you feel anything out of the ordinary.”

“Actually,” Hope said in a hushed tone, “Do you think you could wait until Landon comes back?”

“You don’t want to leave?” Seylah shot her a look of bewilderment. 

“I do -- I just thought that Landon would be with me. I don’t really want to go home without him. Please? He should be back in a couple of days”

Seylah pinched her lips together before finally sighing, “I’ll see what I can do”

Hope clapped her hands loudly, her face instantly lighting up with relief, “Thank you” 

Seylah shook her head at her, laughing under her breath at Hope’s antics as she opened the door to the room. 

Josie immediately jumped at the chance to come back in, her focus still laser sharp, making Hope start to laugh uncontrollably. 

“What’s so funny?” Josie huffed in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. 

Hope shook her head, but couldn’t stop laughing. She clutched at her stomach as she bent over, allowing everything she had been holding back to spill over, confusing Josie even more. 

“Uh-- Hope? Are you ok?” Josie wasn’t sure what to do. Hope seemed to have come unhinged, as her laughing eventually turned into crying, until she was on the floor, with her legs sprawled underneath her, and her head was in her hands sobbing at full force. 

“I don’t know what to do Hope-- What do I do?” Josie was starting to panic as she leaned over her friend and patted the top of her head. Hope’s arm shot out and grabbed Josie by the wrist, pulling her down onto the floor with her. “I’-- I’m-- so--so--sorry” Hope stammered in between heaving sobs. “I--ne-- ed--a--min--ute--” She sucked in a breath, snorting as she did so, and fixed her wide bleak eyes on Josie’s puzzled face. She shook her head, trying to regain any air she could into her lungs, as drool pooled in the corner of her mouth. As Hope’s cries tapered off, her body started to tremble uncontrollably. 

“Hope, do you need me to get the Dr back?”

Hope shook her head vigorously. “No.. I’ll be ok.. “ She heaved, sucking in air. “I don’t--I don’t know what came over me” 

Josie was stunned. “Has that ever happened before?”

“No” Hope’s voice vibrated along with her body, and she threw her hands out, grabbing onto Josie to steady herself.

Hope held onto the brunette as she closed her eyes to concentrate on getting herself under control. Josie had no clue what to do, so she just sat there in silence, her eyes focused on the floor, counting the tiles. 

“I'm sorry” Hope finally whispered, once the trembling stopped and her breathing was under control. “I didn’t mean to scare you”

Josie’s heart was still thumping heavily in her chest and she was almost sure Hope could hear it bouncing off the walls. “No..no.. it’s ok” Josie tried to say convincingly but falling short. 

“It’s just--” Hope continued, extending on her train of thought. “Things have been pretty heavy the last few days.. ”

“Well yeah,” Josie bristled, “What with getting your memories back” She flicked a brow up at Hope, a teasing smile edging her lips. 

Hope sighed loudly, “Yes.. since getting my memories back” She said in a mocking tone before quickly switching directions.  “But don’t tell anyone--please?” 

Josie swiped her fingers across her lips. ‘Of course,your secret is safe with me-- but uh--one thing, if I could?”

Hope cocked her head slightly, “What’s that?”

Josie's eyes crinkled upwards, as she bared her teeth in a lopsided smile, “Can we get off the floor now? My legs are cramping”


	63. I Only Have One Condition

After Josie had left for the day, and Hope had time to think, regret started to seep in at asking Seylah to let her stay. There was nothing there for her anymore, and truth be told, Hope was tired of the hospital’s food and the cold white room. She was starting to feel like she was slowly suffocating in there, and the loneliness was getting the better of her. 

Maybe she should go to the hotel, sleep in a real bed, order room service, the whole nine yards, but there was a small voice inside of her that begged her to stay, to wait for Landon, to be near the doctors. 

Was she really so scared to be alone now? What was holding her back? 

She thought about calling Lizzie, but hesitated as she pulled up her number. Lizzie had been there for so long for Hope, and now she needed to be there for herself, but if Lizzie found out that Hope had her memories back and didn’t tell her, she would be beyond hurt. 

The thought of Lizzie looking at Hope with disappointment pained her, and so, against her inner voice telling her to give Lizzie her space, she bit the bullet and called her friend. 

“You know, “ Lizzie said as she answered the phone, “MG is in the middle of showing me how much he missed me, so this better be worth it” 

“Gross.” Hope exclaimed, making gagging noises. 

“Hey, you called me.” Lizzie teased, chuckling.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to answer!” 

Lizzie snorted with laughter, with Hope eventually joining her. 

“So-- what’s up?” Lizzie finally murmured, once her breathing was back to normal and she had mumbled something quickly to MG. 

“I finally took your advice and read the letters,” Hope said softly, waiting for her friend’s reaction. 

“Holy shit, really?!” Lizzie cried out, almost dropping the phone. “And?”

“And.. your mom came to visit me--She said you sent her”

“Well, yeah.. You were so upset about your mom-- I wanted to cheer you up”

“You always do that” Hope bemused, snickering. 

“Do what?”

“Know exactly how to cheer me up. Like that time when we were ten, and Alyssa started calling me ‘Little Orphan Annie’ so you started calling yourself ‘Sandy’ and would sing ‘Hard Knock Life’ whenever she was around--”

Lizzie snorted, “Considering she was the actual orphan, I don’t see why---” Lizzie stopped for a moment, and Hope could hear the gears clicking in her mind. “Wait--”

Hope held her breath as her friend pieced it all together. 

“How-- did you-- I mean-- “ Lizzie stammered, clearly flustered and emotional. 

“The letters, yes, breathe” Hope teased, laughing under her breath, and earning a frustrated huff from her friend. 

“How long?” Lizzie asked after taking a moment to contain herself. 

“After we last talked on the phone. I read the letters, and then-- well-- it just kind of happened.. I had to let it all in--good and bad-- You were right”

“I knew it!” Lizzie cried, and Hope could hear the slight stomp of her foot. 

Hope snorted with laughter, “Really Liz?” 

Lizzie scoffed with a hint of amusement laced in her voice, “Well--you know me” She said sheepishly. 

Hope nodded, tightening her smile up slightly. “Yeah, I do now”

Lizzie gasped. “Does Landon know?” 

Hope sucked in a breath and shook her head, “Not yet. I wanted to tell him in person”

“Do you know when he’s coming back?” 

Hope lowered her lids, looking down at her feet. “No” she said sadly, “I haven’t heard anything”

Lizzie could immediately hear the doubt in Hope’s voice, “Hey, I know he was planning on coming back as soon as everything was settled with his mom. Maybe he is already on his way and wanted to surprise you?”

Hope shrugged, “Yeah maybe”

“Don’t do that,” Lizzie stated firmly. 

“Do what?” 

“That… the martyr thing. You KNOW how much he loves you. Don’t put yourself into some sort of mental prison--”

Hope sighed. “I’m not--I mean, I won’t”

“You better not. Or I’m coming there and kicking your pregnant ass”

Hope had to stifle a giggle, as her mind furiously tried to come up with a witty comeback, but falling short. 

“And miss what MG has planned for you?” She finally came up with, mentally filing a note away to get Lizzie back somehow. 

“He’ll understand” Lizzie chuckled, which must have earned her a certain look from MG because her voice got more high pitched and flustered. 

“I should let you go,” Hope said softly, suddenly feeling bad for interrupting things. 

“Uh.. yeah--wait, when are you coming home?”

“Well, I’ve technically been released, so I guess whenever--” 

Lizzie could hear the hesitation even though Hope had tried her best to hide it. 

“But?”

“I wanted to wait for Landon,” Hope admitted, her cheeks flushing pink uncontrollably.  “And-- well-- I’m kind of scared…”

“Scared? About what?”

“I don’t know-- It’s just.. What if something happens again? Or I do something to hurt the baby? I don’t want to lose her Lizzie..”

“I get it,” the blonde said softly. “What happened was a freak accident. You were under a lot of stress, and you weren't eating… you know better now”

“I know” Hope replied, “but--”

“No buts. You and that beautiful niece of mine are going to be just fine”

“Niece?” Hope arched a brow. 

“Yeah--well.. I’m making myself Aunty Lizzie, and you don’t really have a say”

Hope laughed. “As if I would argue?” 

“That’s my girl” Lizzie stated with a matter of fact. “I’m gonna spoil her, and she’s going to like me more than you… It’s inevitable. Sorry”

Hope rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. “She is going to be a total Daddy’s girl, sorry to break it to you” Hope rasped. 

“Yeah.. “ Lizzie admitted, “She will be. She’s going to have that man wrapped around her little baby fingers”

Hope smirked, “Lucky little girl” she said softly, not hearing the door click closed behind her. 

“It’s a girl?” She heard him gasp, his voice coming out in a hushed tone.

Hope jumped and snapped her head behind her, the phone still tight to her ear. “Landon--” she said faintly, her face draining of color. “Lizzie--”

“Yup. Call me later” Lizzie said quickly, and then hung up the phone, leaving the dial tone to blast in Hope's ear.

“I--” but Hope couldn’t think of what to say. She watched his face, trying to gauge any sort of reaction from him, but his eyes were fixed on the huge bouquet of dahlias he had clutched tightly in his hands. 

His chest was still, as if he was holding his breath, and the worry seeped deep into Hope’s heart. 

“Landon?” She called out softly, taking a few steps towards him, after tossing her phone to the bed. 

“We are going to have a daughter?” He finally breathed out, slowly lifting his eyes to hers. 

They were shining brightly, proudly even, and his lips were curved into a half smile, fighting against the disbelief his mind was still spinning with. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Mad? Hope! We are having a daughter!!!” Landon closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, squishing the bouquet against her back as he lifted her and spun her around the room. 

“Whoa,” Hope said shakily, grabbing his waist and tucking her nose into his shoulder. 

Landon stopped and placed her feet gently on the ground, “You ok?”

Hope nodded against him. “Yeah, just a little nauseous” 

“Oh my-- I’m so sorry-- I was so caught up--” Landon rubbed her shoulders, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Hope lifted her face from his shoulder and brought her hands up to caress his cheeks. “No no- don’t be sorry--”

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, snaking her fingers around his ears and curling her fingertips into his hair. 

Landon’s mouth curled into a smile against hers, as he pulled her as tightly against himself as he could, dropping the flowers in the process. She licked his lips, before pushing her tongue against his mouth, begging him to open himself up to her. He growled, the vibration trembling against her mouth and making her knees weak. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth, and she moaned. His hands travelled from her back to her hair, twisting his fists into the wild locks and tugging slightly. 

At her persistence, he finally relented against her searching mouth, which she immediately took full advantage of. 

Hope's prodding sent Landon’s senses into overdrive, the softness of her being the only thing he could focus on while she pawed at him. 

His heart pounded in his chest, as every single thing about her invaded his mind, creeping into every dark corner until there was nothing left but her. 

He thought about the way her hands felt against his skin, and how she shifted her body slightly to the side so she could fit more effortlessly against him. 

He couldn’t help the goosebumps that sprung up over every inch of his bare skin, and how he felt chilly yet on fire at the same time. 

Landon would open his eyes to sneak a peek at her each time they came back for air, before reconnecting again, committing how she looked in this moment deep within his memory.

He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but he swore every breath of air he sucked in tasted like honey and lavender, and he couldn’t stop his head from spinning at that exquisite detail.

As Hope's actions grew more frantic, her hand dropped down to his hip so she could slip her fingers under his shirt and walk them up along his bare chest. 

He shivered against her scorching touch, as her sweetness morphed into something wilder, something more sensual. 

He disconnected his mouth from hers for a brief moment, but Hope wasn’t ready to let go. She kissed along his jawline, while her hands kept exploring. 

“Hope” He said breathlessly, wrapping his hands around her forearms in an attempt to pull away. Her fingers curled into his chest hairs, almost begging him not to stop with just the slightest of touch.

“I--” he tried to say, but a moan escaped instead as her lips connected to the crook of his neck. 

He bit down on his lip and with every ounce of strength he had, he pulled himself away, and instantly felt chilled as her warmth was torn from him.

The hurt in Hope’s eyes made him immediately regret his decision, her swollen lips set into a full pout as she searched him for answers.

She cocked her head to the side, not even attempting to hide the sadness in her face anymore.

He bent down to pick up the flowers, and handed them to her. 

“Trust me when I say, it was difficult to stop, and I didn’t want to--but this just makes things more complicated for you, doesn’t it? I mean, you asked me for time...”

Hope’s eyes jumped with animation as she bit down on her lip excitedly. 

“Actually,” her melodic voice rang out, as she carefully set the flowers down on her bed.  “I wanted to talk to you about that”

Hope flashed him a secretive little smile, enjoying the way his eyebrows pinched together in confusion. 

She laced her fingers through his, and tilted her head up until they were touching noses. 

Landon’s heart skipped a beat at her touch as heat rose from his stomach once again.

“Dance with me” She whispered, bringing their intertwined hands to her chest. 

Landon remained silent, as he stared into her eyes, trying to figure her out. 

“But there’s no music--” he finally said in a low husky voice, edging against something primal. 

The depth in Hope’s eyes was enough to convince him of what he suddenly suspected. 

“We’ll make our own music” Hope purred, a hint of a smile curving along her lips. 

He tucked a finger under her chin, “When?” He murmured, the excitement growing within him. 

“Right after we last talked” Hope replied, inching herself closer to his lips. 

“Everything?” He asked, his eyes full of nothing but Hope now. 

She nodded. “Everything”

“So-- does this mean I can take you home now?”

Hope dropped his hand so she could lightly cup his cheek, grazing her fingertips along the dusty shadow of stubble along his jawline. Her lips hovered over his, brushing against them as lightly as possible. “I only have one condition” She breathed out, caressing his face. 

“And what’s that?”

Hope lifted a brow, and then lightly kissed him, drawing out her answer as long as she could, almost like she was breathing him in before she could answer.

When she finally pulled back, her eyes were warm, but there was a spark in them that sent Landon's stomach aflutter. 

She took his hand and grazed her lips against his palm, smiling up at him as she did so, teasing him. 

“Hope--” he whined unapologetically, his whole body tight with anticipation. 

“Landon,” She murmured so softly, but teasingly arching her brow halfway. “Marry me”


	64. Let's Go Home

Lizzie hung up the phone quickly and slid it into her pocket, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes wide. 

“Everything ok?” MG asked, while patting the spot next to him on the bed where they were cuddling before she took Hope’s phone call. 

Lizzie nodded without even thinking, her face vacant of any emotions while worries spun like thin spiderwebs in her brain. 

“Liz?” MG threw his legs quickly over the edge of the bed and hopped off. “Are you ok?” 

She turned her blue eyes on him, the fear in them as clear as glass. 

“I think I screwed up” She whispered as a chill overtook her entire body. 

“What? How?” He gently rubbed his hand over her back, making sure to go as slowly as possible. “What did Hope say?”

Lizzie dropped her eyes so she could focus on her breathing. She counted to ten in her head, working through the anxiety the best she could. MG took her hands in his and squeezed them, running a thumb softly along the pad of her palm. He slowed his breathing to match hers, and tapped his pointer finger against the back of her hand as if he was counting with her. 

Lizzie’s eyes slowly opened and focused on his face, a smile curving at the corner of her mouth as she stared at his bowed head. “I really love you, you know that?” 

He peeked at her with one eye open, and smirked. “Shh, I’m concentrating” he teased, “You’re breaking the mood”

Lizzie rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. “Are you kidding me right now?”

He laughed and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. 

“I love you too” He mouthed into her neck as he laid his lips against her exposed skin. 

He trailed light kisses along her neckline, and over her jaw, until finally he reached her lips. 

“Now,” he said pulling away, “Talk to me”

Lizzie pinched her lips together as she sucked in a tight breath. “So--you know how I spilled the secret about the sex of the baby to Hope? Well--- Landon may have overheard us talking about it…”

“Babe, I’m sure everything is fine..” MG tried to console her but she just shook her head. 

“No-- maybe--maybe I should text him? Apologize?”

Lizzie frantically pulled her phone out before MG stopped her and plucked it from her hands. 

He tossed it on the bed and fixed his dark eyes on hers. “Landon will be fine. He will not be upset with you. I know him--You know him-- you did nothing wrong.. ok?”

Lizzie sniffled but nodded her head slightly. “Ok” She mumbled, as her lips dropped into a pout. 

She sighed and looked away, sagging her shoulders along with her head. “Guess I did ruin the mood, didn’t I?”

Mg tucked a finger under her chin to lift her head up to look at him. “We have forever, remember? How about we make some popcorn, snuggle under a blanket and watch whatever you want?”

Lizzie pursed her lips in thought, her eyes flicking from her phone back to her fiance, until she finally smiled and tilted her chin in agreement. “Yeah, ok” 

He planted one more kiss on her lips and then left to go get the snacks. Lizzie quickly grabbed her phone and fired off an apology text to Landon, before turning it off and grabbing a blanket from the bed to join MG in the other room. 

* * *

Hope just wanted to go home, rather than back to the hotel, so she sent Landon to go get all the stuff there, while she got her discharge papers and made the arrangements for the flights. 

She also wanted to have a quick chat with Caroline, and had sent a text to Josie so she could connect with her mom. 

Caroline showed up just after Landon had left, surprising Hope in the process. 

“That was fast” She observed, chuckling slightly under her breath, as Caroline leaned against the doorframe. 

She shrugged, “I was close by” 

“Ok--um--well,” Hope had started to say, but got tongue tied as she tried to figure it out in her brain. “I have something big I want to ask you--and I really hope you consider it”

Caroline came towards Hope, her arms crossed over her chest, but with an open expression that gave Hope the courage to keep going. 

“You know my Dad left me the company?”

Caroline nodded. 

“Well-- I was thinking--um--if you were willing of course, of appointing you the CEO and you could run it”

Caroline’s arms fell to her side and she stumbled back. “Excuse me?”

Hope looked away, almost rolling her eyes to the side and sighing. 

“It’s just-- you know the business. You’ve been around it for years. And I really want to stop the stigma of the ‘boys only club’ that has been rampaging through the company for awhile now--”

Caroline held her hand up, stopping Hope from rambling. 

“I’d be honored” She said with a smile from ear to ear. “Besides, it’s about time we shook things up”

“Also,” Hope said blushing, “I want to establish a scholarship for foster children. Just because they might see themselves as broken, it doesn’t mean they are and it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be able to dream big.”

“Hope--you do know there are already scholarships with your name attached right? If this one is going to be established as something new, it will need to be set apart from what the company already donates.”

Hope pursed her lips, blowing through them as she took a moment to think. 

“Ok--yeah, you’re right. And I want it be named after Landon--I mean, he is the one who inspired me after all”

“I like it,” Caroline agreed. “We can call it the Kirby-Mikaelson Scholarship.”

“That’s perfect.” Hope murmured, pulling her lips into a half smile. “Oh,” she added, “One more thing. The company doesn’t get to choose the child. Landon and I do. I don’t need rich-old stuck up men with attitudes like my father soiling what we are trying to do”

Caroline flashed her a wicked grin, “Even better” She extended her hand out to Hope signifying a deal was made. Hope smirked and slid her hand into Caroline’s, completing the deal. 

“Now,” Hope said, “I just need you to go to the lawyer’s and sign the papers. I talked to them before everything happened, and had them set it all up.”

Caroline cocked her head to the side, surprise written all over her face. “How did you know I would accept?”

Hope shrugged, “Just a gut feeling I guess”

“Well,” Caroline said, hesitating for a moment, “Guess I should head to the Lawyer’s Office then”

Hope stepped in and pulled her step mom in for a tight hug. “I really appreciate this you know” Hope mumbled into her ear, as she rubbed circles on her back before Caroline pulled away soon after.

“Yeah” Caroline wiped at the tears in her eyes, and sucked in a tiny breath of air. “Guess we will be seeing more of each other then?” 

Hope shook her head. “Don’t take this the wrong way--but I hope not. I may own the company, but I trust you to run it without approval by me.”

Hope stopped for a moment, placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it lovingly. “Keep it ready for my daughter. It’s her future if she wants it”

“It’s a girl?” 

Hope nodded. “It is.”

Caroline hovered a hand just over Hope’s swollen stomach. “May I?”

Hope mumbled a tiny yes, giving Caroline the courage to gently place her palm against the baby bump. The baby wasn’t moving around much at the moment, but the way Caroline’s eyes lit up, you would think she felt the tiny thumping of the baby’s heart. 

“You know,” Caroline murmured, as she removed her hand. “Your mom would be so proud of who you have become. Strong, loving, and every bit as fierce as she was.”

Caroline took one more loving look at Hope, before saying goodbye and heading out. 

The weight of Klaus’ company lifted from Hope’s shoulders the moment Caroline shut that door behind her, and she suddenly felt very giddy. She dialed up Josie’s number, so she could thank her in person, only for the phone to be answered by Penelope. 

“Well-- if it isn’t the one and only Hope Mikaelson. Welcome back” 

“Umm, thanks..” Hope stammered, not expecting Josie’s wife to be on the other end.

“Is Josie around?” 

“She actually just hopped into the shower. Seeing as how she has to pick you and Landon up soon.” Hope could hear a bit of resentment in the young woman’s voice. 

“Everything ok?” She asked, suddenly concerned. 

Penelope sighed slowly. “It’s just-- she’s been through a lot too.. And no one seems to notice. Lizzie hasn’t bothered to call. You and Landon only do when you need something, and I just hate seeing her beat herself up over things she can’t control. She’s not a bad person.”

“I know she isn’t” Hope agreed, sitting down on the bed. “When I got all my memories back, I saw things that I never paid attention to before. I was so angry as a kid that I didn't see how sad Josie was, and how sad my dad was. Not saying that what they did is an excuse, but I guess I’m saying that I didn’t exactly help the situation either. “

Hope sighed. “And I’m really glad she found someone to look out for her, and love her the way she should be loved”

“Thank you Hope” Penelope said with a hint of surprise. “That means a lot”

“Yeah-- umm, could you tell her I called? And she doesn’t have to drive us to the airport.”

“No,” piped Penelope, “I was being a little rash-- she would kill me if I told you to find another way.” Hope could hear the young woman chuckling at herself, after she realized what she had said. “I’ll let her know you are almost ready”

“Thanks Pen” Hope casually said, as though she used that nickname all the time, but once it rolled off her tongue, it felt natural. Penelope and Josie are a part of her family now.

Hope shook her head and laughed at herself as these thoughts bounced around inside her head. 

* * *

Hope must have zoned out, as she finished packing up all her stuff, because the next thing she knew, it was an hour later and time for them to go.

“What is going on in that head of yours Miss Mikaelson?” A familiar voice called out. 

Hope’s heart skipped as she turned to the sound, a smile ripping across her face almost instantly. She softened her eyes and dropped her mouth into a pout just as quickly. 

“Well,” she said bashfully, her cheeks reddening by the minute, “I was once told that I’m an enigma-- so if you want to find out what is going on inside my head, you will just have to come pry it out of me” A sly smile inked across her cheeks as her eyes flashed a hint of wickedness. 

He arched a brow and crossed his arms. “Is that so?” he challenged, winking at her, but staying put. Hope narrowed her eyes and nodded, tucking her hands behind her, and linking her fingers together. They stared at each other, both waiting for the other one to break, but neither one willing. After a few moments, Hope growled and jumped forward, as Landon bit down on his lip to suppress a smile at her impatience. He took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers, as she hungrily pawed at his chest. Since getting her memories back, her desire for him had increased tenfold, and she was impatient.

Landon pulled away first, breathing heavily. He kissed the tip of her nose, before flicking his eyes to her stomach and smiling while he laid his hands against her. “How’s my baby doing today?”

Hope giggled and strummed her fingers against the back of his hand. “The way she hops around, I’m surprised I have any energy left” She laughed, her eyes crinkling up as she smiled. 

“She’s going to be a handful” Hope teased, winking at him. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less” He fired back, before leaning in for another quick kiss. 

“So,” He asked, looking around, “Are you all ready to leave?”

“Yeah, I think so. Is Josie here?”

Landon nodded. “She’s outside with Penelope. And Seylah is with them.”

Hope cocked her head in confusion. “She is?”

Landon shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know why. But, it’s none of my business anyways”

Hope furrowed her brows. “Landon--”

Landon shook his head. “Stop right there. I know you have gotten close to her, and she saved your life, and I will always be grateful for that, but I’m still not ready to have a relationship with her. Please don’t push me”

Hope sighed and lowered her eyes. “I’m not--I mean, I won’t. But I want her around. Will that cause problems with us?”

Hope lifted her eyes to his, her vulnerability reflecting in the deep blue of her irises. 

Landon rubbed at his face as he sucked in a deep breath before finally relenting and shaking his head. “No. It won’t. I promise”

Hope sighed a breath of relief. “So-- can we go now? I don’t want to spend a minute more in this place than I have to”

Laughed chuckled, and tangled his fingers through hers, as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Let’s go home”

* * *

“So-” Penelope sounded hopeful, her eyes lighting up as she looked back and forth between her wife and the Doctor. “We can really do this? Like-- it’s actually possible?”

Seylah nodded. “It is. It’s not my area of expertise, but I can definitely refer you to someone who I have worked with for years.”

Josie was trembling with excitement. Since Klaus died, and with everything that happened with Hope, she had been thinking about how short life truly is. 

She didn’t want to wait for things to happen, and needed to take control of her future somehow. 

Luckily, she had a wife who understood her reasons, and her desires, and wanted to spend her life the same way Josie did. 

Josie’s cheeks puffed out as she held her breath while Penelope asked the questions they both were wondering. When she wrapped an arm around Josie’s waist, and pulled her tight against her own body, Josie slowly breathed out, making herself feel light headed. 

“Thank you,” She grabbed the doctor’s hand and shook it aggressively without meaning to. 

Penelope laughed and pulled at Josie’s wrist, bringing her hand back to their sides. 

“Babe,” she teased, “She won’t be able to do her job without her arm”

“Oh yeah, right” Josie blushed with embarrassment. 

Seylah laughed and shook her head. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Can we keep in touch?” Josie asked the older woman, who nodded as her eyes glanced up, noticing the car waiting for her. “Take care you two. And I hope we will see each other again soon”

Penelope mumbled a goodbye and waved, Josie following suit. 

Once they were alone, Josie grabbed Penelope’s hands and squeezed them. “So--we are going to do this? Really?” 

Penelope nodded, biting down on her lip as she flicked her a half smile. “I think we are”

Josie softly pressed her lips against Penelope’s, her mouth curving up into a smile as she did so. “I love you so much,” Josie whispered.

“More than anything,” Penelope finished, snaking her arms around her wife’s waist.


	65. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump (There will be a couple of these over the next few chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly mature chapter (implied but not written)

It had been almost two weeks since Landon had brought Hope home, and even though she was glad to be home, something felt off. 

They had decided to get married only a month after she came home from the hospital, and now the wedding was only two weeks away.

Hope just wanted to spend the time cuddling with Landon, and enjoying their time together, but  Landon almost acted as though she was breakable, and kept distracting her with wedding details until she was so tired, she would collapse in bed and sleep until the next morning. 

Every time she initiated any sort of intimacy, he would pull away, claiming that he had to get to the stadium, do something for the wedding, or whatever other excuse he could use. 

Hope was starting to get really discouraged, and so frustrated that Lizzie had even made a comment or two about it after Hope had snapped at her. 

“So why don’t you just tell him?” Lizzie asked, blowing on her nails as she set the brush back into the tiny bottle. They were spread out on Hope’s bed, their legs sprawled out to dry the polish on their toes, and Lizzie now focused on her fingernails. 

Hope sighed loudly and shrugged. “How? I wouldn’t even know where to start”

“Well, clearly you do” Lizzie scoffed, eyeing Hope’s swollen stomach. 

Hope’s mouth dropped in astonishment. “Lizzie!” She cried, throwing a pillow at her friend, and unable to hide the hot pink blush that stained her face. 

Lizzie dodged the pillow and scowled, “Hey! My nails aren’t dry yet!”

Hope rolled her eyes, “You deserved it” 

A grin spread across the blonde’s face as she started to laugh. “You make it too easy Hope”

“I’m being serious!” Hope whined, feigning a pout in the hopes of garnering any sort of sympathy from her friend. 

“Well,” Lizzie thought, dropping her face back into serious mode, “Have you tried just initiating it yourself?”

Hope grumbled and crossed her arms. “ALL THE TIME!”

“And he still doesn’t clue in?”

Hope sucked her lip under her teeth and nodded, sniffling loudly. 

“It’s like-- I mean… What if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

Lizzie scoffed, “I highly doubt that’s the case”

“Face it Liz, I’m not exactly the same person I was before.” She stuck her thumbs into her stomach, “I’m huge now!”

Lizzie shook her head. “You are still just as gorgeous as you ever were. So get that out of your head right this minute.”

Hope’s shoulders sagged. “Then what is it? Why won’t he touch me?”

“He still touches you Hope-- he kissed you goodbye when he left.”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “You know that’s not what I meant”

“Yeah, you’re horny and want Landon to scratch that itch. I think I understand perfectly”  Lizzie said smugly, “I think the answer is simple.”

“What’s that?” Hope asked with a hint of irritation.

Lizzie shrugged, “Be aggressive..be be aggressive” She pumped her hands up in the air, mimicking a cheerleader, her eyes flashing with amusement. 

“I hate you” Hope mumbled, snorting at her. 

Lizzie laughed, and jumped off the bed. “No you don’t” She teased, grabbing Hope’s hands and pulling her off the bed. “You love me”

“I do not” Hope scoffed, but not before curving the corners of her mouth up towards her eyes. 

Lizzie laughed and lunged forward, wrapping her friend in her arms. “Yeah you do” 

Hope softened into Lizzie’s shoulder and leaned into the hug. 

“Now,” Lizzie stated, stepping away from Hope, “Let’s go get that dress refitted so it’s all ready for you. And on the way we can talk about how to seduce your soon to be husband--In very..and I mean very little detail.. ok?”

* * *

After a long exhausting day with Lizzie, Hope came home and curled up on the bed. Landon wasn’t supposed to be home for another couple of hours, so she was on her own for a while. 

Her muscles ached, and her hair was all knotted and sweaty. She felt disgusting, which didn’t help her mood at all. 

Her irritation had been hovering over the edge all day now. She was on the constant brink of tears, teetering with raw anger that she kept trying to push down but was unable to. 

Lizzie had tried to cheer her up, but she was wound too tightly, and eventually just told her friend to drop her off at home so she could simmer down. 

Once the quiet set in, Hope moaned in frustration and rolled off the bed. She needed to do something because laying there was not helping.

Because she felt gross, she decided to go soak in the tub for a little bit. She ran herself a bath, hoping the warm water would also soothe the ache inside of her. 

She sprinkled some of her lavender bath salts as it steamed around her, instantly calming her for a brief moment.

The hot water caressed her sore muscles as she sunk into the deep tub.  She breathed in deeply as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking about how nice it felt to just stop. 

The warm water must have lulled her to sleep, because when she re-opened her eyes, she noticed Landon sitting on the edge of the tub, staring down at her. 

“Hey,” He said softly, as her eyes fluttered open. 

“Hi” She murmured, looking away from him. 

The water was considerably cooler than it was when she first got in, and she wondered how long she had been asleep. 

“How long have you been here?”

Landon shrugged, and dipped a washcloth in the tub, soaking it. “Not long. Need some help?”

He arched a brow suggestively, instantly making the ache inside of her rupture. 

“We could always add some more hot water and you could join me”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the top of her head while he turned on the faucet to add some warmth to the tub. “Lean forward” he said, dipping his hand into the water, testing the temperature until he felt it was good enough.

She sighed and shifted, scooting forward a bit so he could run the warm cloth along her naked back. She moaned into it, not realizing how nice it felt to have him touching her so intimately again.

Landon didn’t say anything, intent on pampering her instead. He splashed some water into her hair, bringing the cloth up and over her head and then down her back again.

“Shampoo?” He asked, and she nodded silently. He squeezed some into her hair before dropping the cloth and taking his fingers to dig into her scalp, massaging her head at the same time as he washed. A tremble jerked her body as Landon felt her sink into his hands. He chuckled and dug deeper, knowing how much she loved having her hair played with. 

When he worked up a big enough lather, he grabbed the cloth again and began rubbing at her temples, making sure no shampoo could get into her eyes. 

She dropped her head back so he could rinse her hair, but kept her eyes closed in relaxation. 

After he was all done, he leaned and pressed his lips against hers, startling her, but also awaking the beast laying in wait. 

Her hands flung out of the water and grabbed him by his cheeks, almost pulling him into the tub itself. 

He wrapped his hands around her wrists and laughed. “Let me get you a towel” He murmured against her mouth, before pulling himself away and leaving Hope more than frustrated. 

She pulled herself out of the tub, crossing her arms over her bare chest as the coolness of the air hit her violently. She shivered as she stood there, fighting a battle within her own head. 

She wanted Landon to see her like he used to. 

She needed to feel his body against hers. 

She ached for his touch. 

She craved his kiss. 

And the more he denied her, the more she bottled up her frustrations, until finally, she just couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Landon,” She said softly, attempting to try one more time. She grabbed the towel he offered her and threw it to the ground, disregarding the look of shock that spread over his face.

She pushed her wet body against his, immediately sliding her hands into his shirt, and up his chest. She grabbed his lip with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth.

Landon hands found her hips, and she moaned into his touch. She curled her one hand over his heart, while her other hand slid down to his belt.

“No--Hope” He fumbled backwards, pulling her hand out of his shirt, his breathing heavy and his face red. 

Hope was on the verge of tears. “Why?” She shouted, pumping her fists out. “I don’t understand Landon”

He sighed and stepped aside to grab the towel off the floor to hand it to her. 

She sidestepped him, and stomped into their room, her rage and anguish seething under her bare skin, fighting for dominance.

She grabbed her housecoat and wrapped it around herself as immense sobs wracked her chest so violently it hurt. 

She panted as she tried to suck in air, and ground her fists into her eyes to stop the flood of tears. 

“Hope” She heard Landon say to her, but she just turned away from him, so he couldn’t see her pain.

She could hear Landon sigh heavily. “It’s not what you think”

Hope’s head snapped up, fury finally overriding her despair. She twirled around, as she glared at him, her nostrils flaring with rage. “I know exactly what this is” She seethed, her face turning bright red. 

“You have been treating me like a fucking porcelain doll since we’ve been home!” she screamed, letting the words fly out of her mouth now with no remorse. 

“Everyone treats me like I’m fragile just because I’m pregnant--”

“You were in the hospital Hope!” Landon fired back, his eyes pleading with her. 

“So what?! Everyone keeps reminding me of that fact like I’m not aware of it! Yeah, I fucked up! I’m the reason you all suffered. I get it--” Hope’s face distorted in pain, all her anger deflating like a balloon as she spoke. “And now you don’t want me” Her voice crackled with despair as she bowed her head and sunk to the floor. “You don’t want me” She repeated, letting it finally sink in. 

Landon growled and leapt to her side, his hands running through her wet and tangled hair, hovering over her. “No. That’s not true. You have no idea how much I want you Hope. Don’t you know how much I love you? God, I love you so much that it hurts to breathe when you aren’t around. Can’t you see that?”

She lifted her teary eyes up to his, her chin trembling with anguish. “Then why won’t you touch me?”

Landon fell to his knees and dropped his chin against his chest. “Seeing you in that hospital bed, thinking I had lost you, I just-- I can’t help but think that maybe I had caused it.. And now-- I mean--what if I hurt you again Hope? Or the baby? I can’t stand the thought of that”

Hope’s mouth fell. “Landon,” she pushed her hand through his hair, tucking her fingers in his curls, and leaning her face in close to his. “You aren’t going to lose me and you can’t break me. Please don’t hold back-- “

“But,-” He tried to say, but Hope silenced him with a kiss. “No buts” she murmured against his mouth.

He grazed his fingers over her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers at the same time, “I’m sorry” He whispered, his breath sticking in his throat as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I didn't know how much this was hurting you."

He let his hand drop to her shoulder, where he carefully peeled off the robe, and allowed it to fall half way down her arm. He pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, lightly at first, but adding pressure as he kissed his way across her collarbone, and around to the other shoulder. 

He felt her tremble under his lips, her hand still tight in his hair, while her other one cupped the back of his head. 

He slid his fingers through the tie of her robe, undoing it with ease and tugging the whole thing off her shoulders completely. He danced his fingertips along her bare skin, grazing just the side of her chest, as she moaned his name. 

She pushed her body closer to him, begging him for more. His touch felt like fire, scorching her with every little flicker of his fingers. 

“Hope” His voice was low and beguiling, “we should--”

But Hope’s fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him once again. 

She quickly replaced her fingers with her lips, not even giving him a second to change his mind. 

She tucked her fingers under his belt, tugging at it without results, until she had no more patience left and growled in frustration.

Landon chuckled against her lips, shifting his body so that he could help her out, while also pulling her into his lap once the belt was undone. 

“God, I’ve missed you” He said breathlessly as her hand slid under his open buckle. She deepened her kiss, an urgency behind her actions that only urged Landon on. 

She breathed him in deeply, almost tasting his very essence as though she was starving and he was a full course meal. 

“Baby,” He huffed out in between kisses, swallowing heavily as Hope took the disconnect as an opportunity to trail her tongue along his jawline and up to his earlobe. “Can I,uh, suggest a change of location?”

Hope stopped mid kiss and leaned her head back to look at their surroundings. They were still on the floor, not even a foot from their bed. Landon suppressed a laugh at the shock in Hope’s face. He lightly brushed his fingers over the tip of her nose, “You’re adorable when you blush” he teased. 

She slapped him playfully, and crawled out of his lap, the pink still deep in her cheeks.

He used the bed to pull himself up, before offering a hand out to her. She rolled her eyes with exaggeration, laughing at herself before she slid her hand into his and allowed him to help her up.

“Now,” Landon growled once they were both standing and he had wrapped his arms around her once again, “Where were we?”

She flattened her palms against his chest, eyeing him up and down before her hands dropped to his waist and she slipped them under his shirt to slowly peel it off his body.

She threw it off to the side, before connecting her lips to his chest and softly kissing right over his heart, making a pattern with her lips. 

He ran his hands along her naked back, tickling his fingers lightly along her skin, and making her shiver. "You're beautiful" he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck.

Hope closed her eyes in bliss, relishing every flicker of his tongue against her skin, until finally she could take it no longer.

"Landon--" she begged, tugging at his pants before slipping her hands into them. 


	66. It's Tradition, Hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WEDDING DAY TIME! (but it will span a couple of chapters--just fyi)

As the sun started to peek through the curtains, Hope awoke to something tickling her cheek, and a softly spoken “Wake up sleepyhead” breathed into her ear.

“Lizzie,” Hope mumbled, waving her hand in the vicinity of the blonde, without opening her eyes fully. “Don’t you know pregnant women need as much sleep as possible?” 

She buried her face against her pillow, shielding out the glare of the light, while pulling the blanket over her head.

“Oh come on Hope!” Lizzie whined yanking the blanket off, “It’s your wedding day! Get up!!”

Lizzie whipped the blanket to the floor, and grabbed Hope’s pillow from under her head. “Hope!” she cried, her voice raising an octave. 

Hope grumbled and turned over, before rubbing at her eyes, and sighing but still refusing to get up. 

“Ok fine. I’ll just tell baby daddy that you aren’t interested anymore”  Lizzie threw the pillow at the silent pregnant lump, before placing her hands on her hips.

Hope dramatically opened her eyes wide and rolled them at her friend, making sure to add extra emphasis to her action. 

The two squared off, eyeing each other up and down, until Hope finally caved, rolled onto her side and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Lizzie smirked as she offered her friend a hand. “Honestly, what would you do without me?”

“Get some sleep” Hope teased, side eyeing her. 

Lizzie scoffed, “I see we have snarky Hope today” 

“Learned from the best” Hope fired back, her lips curving upwards before bursting out into laughter.

“Ok tiny complaining incubator,” Lizzie teased before putting on her wedding planner hat, “We are getting our hair done at noon, and makeup right after. Your dress will be at the hotel, and the flowers will arrive at two. I have everyone on wedding duty today, so all you need to focus on is getting ready, ok?”

Hope nodded, “YES MA'AM!” She said sternly but allowing the smile to remain on her face, before her eyes clouded over with darkness and her lips curved downwards. 

“What’s wrong?” Lizzie huffed, reading her friend like an open book.

Hope sighed. “She didn’t RSVP.. to the wedding I mean..”

Lizzie’s pink lips opened slightly in surprise, “Seylah?”

“Yeah,” softly tumbled from Hope’s lips. “I mean, I thought she would come.”

Lizzie shrugged, pushing a strand of Hope’s hair over her shoulder, “She still might.”

Hope sucked in a deep breath before slowly blowing it out between pinched lips. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Everyone else is coming, focus on that, ok?” 

Hope squeezed her brows together and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. We pushed the wedding for Lucia, so Landon could have his mom here. That’s all that matters”

“Well, no… It’s YOUR wedding day Hope. That’s what matters.”

Hope looked up at her friend in admiration, a real smile finally implanting itself on her lips. 

“It’s my wedding day” she repeated, standing to pull her friend in for a quick hug. 

“Are Jo and Penelope meeting us for breakfast before the hairdressers?”

Lizzie nodded, “And my mom. And Raf and MG are helping Landon, and making sure everything is set up for us.”

“How did a “small” wedding turn into a big one?” Hope laughed, eyeing her friend. 

“Hope” Lizzie clicked her tongue, “This IS a small wedding. Trust me”

Hope giggled and wagged her finger at the blonde, “If you say so.”

“I do. Now, give me your phone.” Lizzie impatiently stuck her hand out, palm up, waiting for Hope. 

“Why?” Hope whined, shaking her head. 

“Because there can be no communication between you and Landon whatsoever today”

“What?!” Hope cried, “That’s taking it a little far, don’t you think? I mean, I already had to sleep by myself!”

“It’s tradition, Hope. Do you really want to mess with that?”

Hope crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. But payback is a bitch, remember that”

* * *

Landon woke up earlier than he had planned, having not been able to sleep without Hope at his side. She wasn’t the one who had wanted to part last night, but as per the maid of honor’s explicit instructions, he and Hope weren’t allowed to see each other for twenty four long hours before the wedding. 

Landon had sent Raf a text, knowing his brother was always up early, and Raf had responded with a coffee emoji and a thumbs up. 

Assuming it meant that he was on his way to the hotel, Landon quickly showered before Raf arrived, and had just enough time to throw on a shirt and sweats before his brother was at the door, knocking on it.

“Nervous?” Raf teased, grinning at him as he handed over a large cup of black coffee. 

Landon ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “No. I just hate having to sleep without her. This whole not being able to see her for twenty four hours is killing me.”

Raf plopped himself down in the chair, swinging his legs up over the side, smirking the whole time. “You bypassed bridezilla and went straight to maid of honor---uh--zilla..” He scratched at his head, rethinking his choice of words, before finally shrugging in acceptance. 

Landon laughed. “Lizzie *may* be a little overbearing at times, but she has her heart in the right place.”

Raf snorted, “You sure you aren’t marrying the wrong girl?”

Landon rolled his eyes and threw a balled up napkin at him. “Careful Raf, your jealousy is peeking through”

Rafael bellowed with laughter, “You have to admit that you and the blonde have gotten pretty close.”

Landon rolled his eyes again. “Believe it or not, men and women can just be friends without any strings attached. Maybe you should take some pointers.”

Landon’s sly smile reflected in his brother’s eyes, as Raf instantly snapped his mouth shut at the retort. “Touche” He finally replied, matching the smile. 

“Hey..” Landon said, changing the mood in the room, “Do you think Mom will be ok today?”

Raf sat upright and leaned forward, sympathy flashing over his face as he watched his brother nervously pace. 

“Camille has been keeping me up to date on Mom’s health, and she said that there have been more lucid days than bad ones. And she’s been talking about the wedding non stop.”

“Yeah, she’s said the same to me. It’s just.. I want this to be perfect--and knowing Mom is there--I mean, really there, would be nice”

Landon sighed before taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t know” He shrugged, shaking his head slightly, “Maybe I’m being selfish.”

“Lan,” Rafael said, standing up now so he could comfort his brother, “Wanting your family at your wedding is not selfish. And neither is missing who mom used to be”

Landon ran his hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes before nodding his head. “Yeah, you’re right. I just-- feeling a little emotional I guess”

Raf clapped him on the back and laughed, “On your wedding day? Really?” He teased, winking at his brother. 

Landon snorted and landed a soft punch on Raf’s arm, “Ok, ok.. Let’s just go meet the guys for breakfast. I’m starving, and the sooner I can get through this day, the sooner I can hold Hope”

Raf rolled his eyes. “God, when did you get so sappy?” 

Landon tried to punch him again, but Raf dodged the attack and chuckled. “You’re just jealous”

Rafael snickered as he pulled out his phone. “We got time before breakfast. How about we get some field time in before your ultimate doom?”

Landon flicked an eyebrow up at Raf, as he shook his head. “Doom...really?”

Raf shrugged, “What? Too far?”

“Yes to the field work, and yes to going too far. But that’s ok,” Landon said as he slapped Raf on the back as he walked by him, “I’ll just be sure to tell you on the way there ALL about how incredibly lucky I am that this girl chose me”

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the stadium, Raf knew more about Hope than he had ever known about any girl in his life, ever. The way Landon talked about her, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit jealous of his brother. Not for having Hope specifically, but for having someone in his life that made a man gush the way his brother just did. 

“You know,” Raf said, walking into the building with Landon at his side, “I’m really happy for you.”

Landon flashed him a quick smile, “Thanks man”

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Landon's all about Hope, and Raf wondering if he will ever be as happy as his brother is right now.

As they walked, Landon had no idea that the whole team was all waiting for him in the dugout, nor that they had a surprise waiting for him. 

When he dropped his bag in his locker, and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even Raf had kept his cool this whole time.

But by the time Landon peeked his head out to the field, the full on blare of “SURPRISE!” as the guys jumped out, brought tears to his eyes and extreme elation that they would do this for him. 

MG, who was his best man, stood front and center, a huge grin on his face. 

“You?” Landon asked, lifting his brows in question. 

MG shook his head, “Nah man. This one is all on Raf”

Landon turned to his brother, tears still stuck in the corners of his eyes, “You did this for me?”

Raf shrugged like it was no big deal. “Yeah, well… The guys and I just wanted to show you how much we value you on this team” 

Landon looked around at all his teammates, who were all gathered around him. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Landon stammered, feeling overwhelmed. 

“I do,” MG piped up, “Let’s play ball!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd as they all ran out onto the field, pumping their fists in the air and cheering out Landon’s name. 

“Just a fun little game before all the serious stuff happens” Raf said quietly in Landon’s ear, handing him his bat. “You game?”

Landon grabbed the bat and flipped it onto his shoulder. “You don’t have to ask me twice!”

* * *

  
MG had been keeping Lizzie informed on Landon’s activities while they played. He was in charge of making sure Landon was ready, just as she was in charge of making sure Hope had all she needed. 

“So, the guys are currently all at the field playing baseball” Lizzie chuckled, shaking her head slightly at Hope. 

“Wait,” Hope groaned, “Landon gets to play baseball and I have to get hair and makeup?! How is that fair?”

Lizzie clicked her tongue and wagged her finger. “You have a whole morning of pampering ahead of you ma’am, so no complaining, got it?”

Hope rolled her eyes and sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine”

The two had just rolled up to a small coffee shop, Hope’s favorite actually, and were waiting outside for Josie and Penelope. 

“They should be here any minute,” Lizzie commented, checking her messages. “And my mom is on her way too. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

Hope shrugged, “Not at all. I can ask her about the company.”

Lizzie stepped in front of Hope and pulled her face closer to her own. “Absolutely no shop talk on your wedding day Hope” Lizzie whined, her eyes pleading with her friend. 

“Fine, fine” Hope relented, “Is there anything I can talk about?!”

Lizzie stepped back, shading her eyes with her hand, “We could talk about how since you and Landon ‘made up’ no one has seen you for two weeks…”

Red streaked across Hope’s face instantly, as she stammered for an answer, “I-- well… what..” but the blonde only laughed harder. “Relax” She said with a grin, “I’m only teasing. I’m happy for you.. Really.. I was cheering for you the whole time”

Hope sighed and dropped her shoulders, her face still bright red. “You are horrible”

Lizzie threw her hair back over her shoulder as she stiffened her back, “I know, but you love it”

“Love what?” Josie said as she came around the corner, “And what’s up with you?” she asked Hope, noticing the splotchy patches of red all over. 

Hope shook her head as she cleared her throat. “Nothing” she muttered, mindlessly rubbing at her swollen stomach. She thought of Landon in the moment, and wished that the day could just go by fast enough so she could be in his arms again. Not that she didn't mind being with her closest friends, but Hope hated large productions, and with each passing moment, this just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

“Ok, let’s go get a table” Lizzie murmured, noticing the switch in Hope's mood, and grabbing her hand at the same time. 

She pulled Hope towards the door, "Mom can meet us inside. We have to get the beast fed" She giggled, squeezing Hope's hand, and bringing a smile back to her friend's face. 


	67. You're Not This Dense, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. the story will be coming to an end soon. It's winding down.   
> Thank you to those who are still reading and loving it. (sorry that it's so long!)  
> Sam and I do this for you <3

As Hope laid her head back against the chair, she closed her eyes and focused on the chatter going on around her. They were in the middle of getting all the makeup, hairdos, manicures and pedicures done, and the five of them had been having a really good time so far. 

Hope had no idea how funny Caroline actually was, or how much she would enjoy having Penelope around, yet when she peeked an eye open to watch as her family laughed amongst themselves, she couldn’t help the smile that curled itself across her lips, much like a cat finding a warm place to sleep. 

“Hey,” Josie’s melodic voice tickled her ears, and Hope drew her head toward the brunette. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly, eyeing Hope up and down. 

Hope sighed contentedly, “I’m doing really good actually. This was more fun than I thought it would be. Usually it’s just Lizzie and I”

Josie grinned. “I’m really glad. You know.. That I could be here.. Be a part of this”

Hope reached a hand out to her friend, stretching that olive branch even further. Josie curled her palm against Hope’s and squeezed lightly. “Thank you”

Hope nodded, “I’m glad you’re here too. And Penelope. I really like her”

Josie’s eyes brightened as she looked over at her wife, who was currently getting her makeup done. “Me too” 

Hope blushed, making Josie laugh even harder. “I know what you meant though. I like Landon.. He’s a really good guy”

Hope dropped Josie’s hand so she could twist the engagement ring around her finger. “He really is, isn’t he?”

“How’s the little one doing?” Josie asked, motioning towards Hope’s swollen belly. 

“She’s wonderful. Growing really well, and no problems since.. “ Hope choked on the words, not able to finish her sentence. She sucked her lip under her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Hey,” She felt Josie’s hand softly rub her arm, “It’s ok. And you’re doing a wonderful job. And this is your wedding day, so no more tears, ok?”

Hope peeked up at her friend through blurry eyes, nodding along with her. 

“Yeah,” She finally breathed out, attempting a slight smile. “How’s the music coming along? Record a new single yet?”

Josie shook her head, suppressing a light giggle, “It’s coming along. But uh, I’ve been working on another project.. One a little closer to my heart right now”

Hope’s brows snapped together in confusion as she caught the way Josie looked over at Penelope. “Jo?” She asked, her tone light, but inquisitive. “Are you…?”

Josie followed Hope’s eyes which were now focused over her stomach, where her hands rested. “Oh...no..” Josie said rather loudly, gaining the attention of everyone at that point. 

She blushed, and shook her head, completely tongue tied. “I uh.. Sorry..”

Penelope winked at her, before turning to ask Lizzie a question, effectively distracting her and Caroline so Josie could have a moment. 

Hope wasn’t as convinced, and pressed her further. “Josie.. Tell me the truth right now. It’s my wedding day! I deserve to know” 

Josie arched a brow, “Oh you do, do you?”

Hope laughed, “Come on” She whined, “I hate secrets”

Josie rolled her eyes as she pinched her lips together. “Fine. But I wanted to wait. So don’t be mad, ok?”

“Why would I be mad?” Hope asked honestly. 

“Because it’s your day.. Not mine”

Hope sighed. “Jo.. Wedding day or not, I plan on spending my life with Landon. This day isn’t any different than the rest. As far as I’m concerned, this is just so Lizzie can throw a party”

Josie giggled, and brought her hand to her mouth to stifle it. “She does love her parties, doesn’t she?”

Hope nodded and laughed along with her. “Now on HER wedding day though.. It’s all about her..”

Josie tightened her face, losing any mask of emotion, “Oh of course.” She flashed a quick glance at her sister, before turning back to Hope and both losing it in laughter.

“It’s kind of ironic actually,” Josie said, once they had calmed down. 

“What is?”

“Well, you found out about that little one on my wedding day.. And I guess, in a sense, you’re finding out about mine on your wedding day”

“Shut up!” Hope said loudly, sitting up and earning a grunt from the lady working on her feet. 

“Are you?”

Josie shook her head. “Well, no, not technically. We have a lot of things we need to do first. But we want to start”

Hope’s face blossomed as her smile took over. “Really?” She beamed, clapping her hands together. 

Josie nodded. “Really.. But uh, let’s keep it between us, ok?” 

Hope held out her pinky as a promise that she wouldn’t say anything. 

“Wait, does that mean Landon too?” Hope asked, her eyes growing wide. 

Josie laughed and shook her head. “No, you can tell him. I was more meaning...you know…” and she pointed discreetly at her twin. 

“Oh yeah” Hope agreed, laughing. “I got you”

* * *

As Landon showered for the second time that day, he thought about how his life had changed in the past year. Not only had he met the girl of his dreams, but they were getting married and having a baby. 

That girl also helped him patch up a relationship with his brother, and introduced him to his birth mother. It was like, once he met Hope, his life fell into place and in only a few short hours, he was going to hold her hands in his, and publicly vow in front of those he loved the most, to be hers forever. 

The thought of seeing her soon spurred him to move fast. He was in and out of that shower faster than he had ever been, giving him more free time than he wanted.

Raf and MG were in their own rooms, getting their suits on, and were due to be back in less than an hour. 

With a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he looked down at the suit Lizzie had picked out for him and smirked. There in the front pocket was a note from the blonde. 

_ Try not to screw this up _

Landon shook his head and rolled his eyes as he swiped the note and shoved it off to the side so he could show Hope later.

He was almost finishing getting dressed when his phone beeped. He half expected it to be from Lizzie, ensuring he was, in fact, getting ready, but was shocked to see that the text was actually from Seylah. She was at the hotel, and wanted to talk to him. 

He frowned, “What does she want?” he mumbled to himself, but sent her his room number anyways out of complete curiosity. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the knock came almost instantly, as though she was waiting outside the door. 

He opened it up with a guarded expression, and not completely shocked to see her dressed up.

Hope _had_ invited her to the wedding, but there had been no reply. He understood it was a fast turnaround, and she had work to catch up on, but he saw the sadness in Hope’s eyes when there was no response. 

“How did you know I was here?” He asked sternly, holding the door open for her. 

Her eyes travelled over him, as a slight sigh escaped from her lips. “Your friend called me”

Landon shook his head. “Of course she did.” He made a mental note to have a chat with Lizzie afterwards. “Why?”

Seylah put her bag down and leaned against the chair, not taking her eyes off him. 

“Landon..” 

“Don’t Landon me. You could have told Hope you weren’t coming.. Or I guess you were..?”

His eyes searched hers, begging for answers. 

“I know I should have. And I was going to, but I wanted to talk to you first. You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone to call you, but I just.. I couldn't”

“So you just chose to ice out Hope?”

“That’s not what I did Landon. I love Hope. She’s become like a daughter to me. But it’s hard.”

Landon scoffed, “Hard? Really? Coming from you?”

Pain flashed over her face at his words, but she said nothing, instead taking all of his anger as though she deserved it. His chest rose and fell heavily, his anger deflating with each passing moment as they stood there silently. 

Seylah, who had kept her eyes on him the whole time, hesitated before she stepped forward, and reached out for Landon’s tie that was still draped over his shoulders. 

He grabbed her wrists to stop her, but the pleading in her eyes was enough to make him drop his hands down to his side and allow her to continue. 

She worked the tie into a knot, her swift hands making it perfect in no time without saying a word to him.

“Look,” She whispered after she was done, her hands moving to Landon’s shoulders, “I won’t impose on your day if you don’t want me there, but I’d still really like to be. For you, and Hope.”

Landon pinched his lips together, and stared into her face for any sense of hesitation. 

He sucked in a breath, turning from her and throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. 

“Ok” He huffed, releasing the breath, flicking his eyes back to her. 

She gave a tilt of her chin, and smiled. “I, uh, I brought something for you..That’s partly why I came here. But if you could open it after I’m gone, I’d really appreciate that”

She sucked her lip under her teeth and nodded back the tears, before walking to the purse she had dropped on the chair earlier. 

She pulled out a small brown box, and handed it to him, her fingers brushing against his palm as she did so.

“See you down there” she said softly, throwing a half sided smile at him. 

While the small box was still clutched tightly in his hand, he watched her leave, waiting until the door was closed behind her, before giving it his full attention.

With shaky fingers, he pried open the top, sliding it off to reveal soft white fluff peeking out.

Buried deep inside there was a tiny, blue-beaded bracelet, so small that it was obviously meant for an infant.

As he picked it up to examine it, he noticed that his name was spelled out across the entire length of it, in tiny white beads. 

Tears instantly peppered his eyes as he realized what this was. 

And, as if he needed any more information to confirm it, there, scrawled on the underside of the lid, was his name, and a birthdate.

* * *

Lizzie bounced back and forth between Hope and Landon’s staging rooms, making sure everything was perfect and ready to go. 

She instantly noticed something reflected in Landon’s eyes when she went to check on him, even though he tried to hide it from her.

“Why do you look like someone died?” She narrowed her eyes, her voice panicking just a little. 

Landon shook his head. “I don’t” 

She threw her hands on her hips and arched a brow at him. “Don’t lie to me” 

She looked at both MG and Raf, who were standing back with their mouths open at the scene unfolding.

“You guys didn’t notice?”

MG nervously laughed. “Babe, he’s fine. He’s nervous, that’s all”

Lizzie scoffed, and wagged her finger at them. “You two, out! I need to have a chat with him.”

Raf tried to protest but both Landon and MG just shook their heads at him knowingly.

“Go tell them we are ready. The music is cued, and the guests have all arrived.” 

“Yes boss” Raf laughed, saluting her, as MG leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Just keep him in one piece, ok?” He teased, winking at Landon. 

Lizzie tapped her foot as she waited for them to leave, before steading her gaze back on him. 

“Spill” She demanded, her hands still on her hips. 

Landon rolled his eyes, and pointed to the backpack he had brought with him. 

“In there” he said, leaving everything else out. "Front pocket."

Lizzie pinched her brows together in confusion as she picked up the bag and dug her hand through it. “The box?” and Landon nodded. 

“What is it?” 

“Seylah gave it to me, as I was getting ready Thank you for that by the way..”

Lizzie’s lips formed an “oh” as she pried open the box. “So she’s coming?” She asked, only half paying attention, and ignoring Landon's sarcasm.

“Yeah,” Landon answered, watching as she plucked the bracelet out of the box. "I told her she could. For Hope--"

“Is this.. Yours?” She asked in disbelief, examining the tiny object.

Landon nodded. “It would seem so.”

“And she kept it this whole time?”

Landon nodded again. “Yeah..”

Lizzie looked up at Landon with elated eyes as her shoulders bounced up and down in excitement. “Do you know what this means?”

Landon shrugged. “Not really…”

“Landon!” she shouted, jumping to him with a smile on her face. “Think about it… she kept this! All this time… she had it”

Landon, not sure what she was getting at, looked at her dumbfounded. “So?”

“Please tell me you’re not this dense, right?”

Landon rolled his eyes at her comment. “Just tell me, Liz” he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Lizzie clucked her tongue in thought, trying to find the right words. “It means,” she said, looking him straight in the eyes, “that you were never forgotten.. That she really did love you”

“But she gave me up..”

“You’re gonna have to get over that eventually Landon..”

Landon pushed himself away from her, and rubbed at his face. “I don’t think I can”

Lizzie scoffed. “Look, if Hope can forgive her father for what he did, and Josie for her mistakes, why can’t you forgive a young homeless woman, child rather, who gave up her baby for adoption because she felt it was the right choice for that child's life?”

Landon cocked his head, shaking it slightly, “I--I didn’t think of it that way…”

“Well,” Lizzie laid an open palm onto his shoulder in comfort, “Maybe you should”

Music softly drifted into the room as they stood there, and Lizzie smiled at him with confidence. 

“But-- first," She said softly, "how about you go marry my best friend, ok?” She straightened his tie before brushing her hands over his suit to make sure it was all good. 

Landon grinned and nodded at her. “You don't have to tell me twice! Thanks Liz”

“Of course,” she teased, playfully slapping him, before pulling him in for a quick hug. 

“Now go!” she said while pushing him out the door. 


	68. Landon Is Waiting For You

Hope stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t even sure who she was looking at right now. 

The girl who stared back at her was breathtaking. Her face was framed by strands of curled hair that fell softly against creamy pale skin. The rest of her hair crowned the top of her head with massive curls, matching the romantic feel of the dress. 

The dress fell just off her shoulders, in a crossover neckline and a flattering empire waist that hugged her swollen belly effortlessly. 

It had a floor sweeping skirt lined with delicate speckled ivory tulle over a soft sheen lining that created a romantic silhouette against Hope’s small frame. 

She brought a well manicured hand up to her face and pressed it against her cheek, blinking rapidly as though the image in front of her was going to disappear any moment. 

“You’re breathtaking” Lizzie hummed, as she stared at her friend. 

Hope blushed and turned, “You think Landon will--?” but she didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Lizzie arched a brow at her in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Landon will die from lack of oxygen once he sets eyes on you”

Hope dropped her eyes, the pink in her cheeks deepening. Lizzie tucked a hand under her friend's chin and tilted it upwards. "It's your day to shine Hope, so keep your eyes up and dazzle them"

She leaned in and gave her friend a tight hug, “Now, let’s go get you married.”

Hope smiled lightly, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue. “Is she here?”

Lizzie nodded, “She is, and she was honored by your request.”

Hope breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, ok, good”

Lizzie smirked, and brushed back a curl that fell over Hope’s eye. “Everything is perfect Hope. And Landon is waiting for you”

Hope nodded, taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bouquet and taking a deep breath. 

Music gently filled the air as she left the small room, and she instantly recognized the song that was playing in the car the night they all went to dinner. 

Lizzie had arranged all the music, along with Landon. “Is this?” She motioned to her friend, and the blonde nodded. “It is”

Hope smiled, and closed her eyes, swaying to the music for a moment. 

When she opened them, Caroline was standing right in front of her. “You ready?” she asked, offering Hope her arm. 

Hope looked up at Lizzie, who was waiting at the door for her cue to begin. When it came, she winked at Hope and clutched her bouquet against her stomach, “See you on the other end”

“Umm-Caroline?” Hope asked as they both watched Lizzie walk down the aisle, waiting.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.. You know.. For everything”

Caroline wrapped her hand around Hope’s and softly patted it. “It’s my honor. You’ve always been my daughter Hope. I love you”

Hope quickly brought a finger up to her eye to stop the tears, making Caroline laugh. 

“Don’t cry yet. Save that for when you stare into that handsome young man’s eyes and promise to spend your life with him”

“Right.. Yeah” Hope grinned, the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.

Hope stood at the door, listening to the music change and watching as everyone stood and turned their heads, waiting for her. But Hope couldn’t stop watching Landon. 

He had his hands clasped in front of him, and she could tell he was nervous. He rolled on the balls of his feet in anticipation, which brought a smile to her face. His hair fell carelessly in front of his grey green eyes which were semi-focused on his family sitting up front. 

His tux wasn’t a solid black, but a dark steel gray that complimented his complexion, with a maroon tie that popped against the white shirt. 

Every fear Hope had melted away as she watched him, and the only thing she wanted to do now was to finally stand at his side and become Mrs. Landon Kirby.

Hope steadily fixed her eyes on him, and with her step-mom at her side, took the first step towards the rest of her life. 

* * *

Landon clasped his hands tightly in front of him, slowly rubbing his fingers together in anticipation. He looked over at his parents who, along with Camille and Raf, sat in the front, happily watching him. His mom had a dazed grin on her face, and she waved at him as he caught her eye. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to them yet, as his dad said it was a tough morning, and they ended up coming only a few moments before the ceremony started. 

But Cami gave him a thumbs up of assurance, and his fears instantly subsided. 

When the music started, he looked over to the end of the aisle. Lizzie, in a long maroon sleeveless dress, and a small wildflower bouquet, slowly made her way towards him.

Lizzie winked at him as she walked by, before taking her spot up front opposite MG. 

He smiled nervously at her, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

When Hope’s song came over the speaker, and everyone stood, Landon’s eyes popped open as he held his breath, waiting for her.

As she stepped out into view, and he caught his first glimpse of her, the air was completely knocked out of him. She had always been the most beautiful girl to him, but right now, in this very moment, she was ethereal. 

He quickly found her azure eyes and locked onto them, as a smile shot across his face instantly. 

The closer she walked towards him, the weaker his knees felt, and his skin tingled in anticipation of her hands against his. 

He licked at his dry lips, swallowing back the extra saliva his mouth seemed to have created in the span of just a few seconds. 

He could hear his own frantic heart, thumping madly in his chest, and his tight nervous breaths as he sucked in as much air as he could. His hands felt clammy, and he wiped them against the sides of his pants in an effort to dry them off. 

And before he knew it, Hope was standing right in front of him, a blush staining her face an adorable pink color, and wide blue eyes that Landon always felt that he could drown in. 

Caroline leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hope’s cheek, and gave Landon a quick nod before taking her seat next to Josie. 

He slid Hope’s hands into his, and softly caressed them with his thumbs. The whole world dropped away in that moment, and it was no one but them. 

She smiled, one that reached up past her eyes, and all he wanted to do in that moment was press his lips against hers. 

As the justice of peace performed their ceremony, his voice booming over the crowd, all Landon could think about was the fact that he was standing here opposite the most amazing woman. 

He waited in anticipation for the opportunity to recite the vows he wrote for her so long ago when he first fell in love with her. 

When it was finally time, and MG had handed him the ring, he cleared his throat and smiled warmly before beginning. 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson--” Landon took a breath, “I don’t recall a lot from my childhood, other than feeling this sense of hopelessness that always seemed to follow me as I moved from home to home. And because of that, I grew up with the belief that it would always be that way. That I would always be alone. And I was ok with that. But then I met you, and you knocked down every wall I had built up around my heart. For the first time in my life, I had hope. No pun intended,” he sniffled, wiping back the tears with a slight chuckle, “The love I have for you is more than I could have ever dreamed of, more than I even thought was possible. And a life without you isn’t a life at all. So I promise you here, in front of our family and friends, that my love for you is always and forever, if you’ll have me...”

Hope giggled and nodded as she fought against the tears spilling out of her eyes, while biting down on her lip as he slid the ring over her finger. 

“Landon Kirby, “ she said once it was her turn, as she brushed a hand over his forehead and pushed back his curls, “You have shown me that love doesn’t have to have conditions. That, even through thick and thin, two people can get through anything as long as they love each other. I never thought I could be happy, and yet, the moments I have spent with you are the happiest ones of my life. You’re my heart Landon. You’re the one I was waiting for even when I didn’t know. And always and forever sounds like a really good start to me.”

Hope sucked back the tears that had silently creeped down her cheeks, as she slid the ring on Landon’s finger, clasping his hand against hers afterwards. They both looked at each other adoringly as their love echoed throughout the air.

Landon’s free hand caressed her cheek with his fingertips, eagerly awaiting the moment he could finally kiss her again. And once the words were spoken, he pulled her into him, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his eager lips against hers as the crowd clapped and cheered around them.

And when they finally disconnected, they were both breathless but smiling from ear to ear.  They turned to their guests, and with their hands tightly clasped together, they raised them in the air as cheers of their union echoed around them.

When the music started up again, Landon and Hope led the way down the aisles as husband and wife this time, smiling brighter than they ever had in their entire lives. 

Lizzie had planned the reception right after, but Landon pulled Hope aside, escaping the crowd so he could have a few moments alone with his wife. 

He leaned her against the wall, his hand still clasped in hers at their sides, and his other one softly tickling her collarbone, her neck, and then finally her cheek. “You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life” he whispered, running his thumb along her bottom lip before bringing his own lips to her exposed shoulders. 

Hope giggled and ran her fingers through his curls. “Landon..” she said breathlessly, “Keep going and we will never make it to the reception”

Landon pulled his swollen mouth back and smirked at her. “And that would be bad why?”

Hope rolled her eyes in amusement, before kissing his lips quickly, “Lizzie would kill us first of all. And we have people to greet.. And your parents.. And Seylah came...” 

Landon bit down on his lip, “Yeah.. I know” he whined, even though he really did want to see his parents, but he also wanted some alone time with Hope, considering they hadn’t been together in over twenty four hours. 

“There’s time for it all” she whispered, reading his mind and leaning into him as she brushed her lips against his ear. 

A shiver ran down his spine as her warm breath hit him, and he growled, “Tease” he moaned, earning a laugh from her as she kissed the tip of his nose. “I know, but I’ll make it up you later”

Landon smirked, and shook his head. “Fine,” he mumbled, before kissing her once more, making her head spin from the passion and longing behind it. 

“Ok,” he murmured as he pulled away much to Hope's protests, “Let’s go party before Lizzie kills us for ditching” 

“Good idea,” Hope laughed loudly, allowing Landon to pull her towards the room of people waiting for them. 


	69. Don't Cry For Me Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me, so it's a little longer.

Lizzie was the first one to wrap her arms around both of them as they entered the room as she stood guard at the doorway . Maybe even a little tighter than normal as if to tell them how lucky they were that they actually showed their faces. 

“Eeeee, congrats you two! I love you both!!” 

“And we love you Liz. Honestly, you are our angel. None of this could have happened without you” 

Hope’s features softened with gratitude as she stared at her best friend. Landon, nodded along with Hope, “What she said” 

He leaned in and softly kissed the blonde’s cheek, whispering into her ear before flicking his gaze over to MG, who was standing behind his fiancee. 

Landon smirked and grabbed his best man, pulling him in for a hug as well, as both Hope and Lizzie laughed at the sight of them. 

“They really are adorable,” Hope teased, elbowing Lizzie who bopped her head in agreement. 

After, as Hope and Landon made their way through the room, and were hugged and congratulated by almost everyone, they made their way to Lucia and Walt’s table. 

Cami was sitting with Lucia, while Walt had gotten up to get his wife some food. Hope, who had only heard good things about the nurse, extended her hand out in a greeting. 

“You must be Camille” she said softly, feeling a little shy. “Landon says you knew my Dad”

Cami stood immediately, taking Hope’s hand gently. “I did. I knew you once upon a time too.”

“How.. I mean, can I ask how you knew us?”

Camille motioned to the empty seat beside her, “You can ask me anything. Please join me?”

Hope, flashing a quick look at Landon, nodded, “I want to-- but”

“Right, of course, how silly of me-- we aren’t leaving for another couple of days, why don’t we chat tomorrow?”

“I would love that,” She realized that she was still holding onto Camille’s hand, and even though she was a complete stranger, something inside of Hope recognized her. Camille let go first, taking her seat back down next to Lucia, who was holding onto Landon’s hand and grinning at him. “Little boy,” she said to him, “You look so happy” As she spoke, her words flickered in and out, as though Landon was growing older and younger at the same time.

“Mom,” He said softly, leaning down to her, and caressing her cheek, “I am so happy you could be here for Hope and I” 

At Hope’s name, Lucia’s eyes travelled to the bride, who had taken a spot next to Landon. 

“Lucia,” Hope gleefully said, leaning in to kiss her mother in law on the cheek, “You look absolutely beautiful” 

Lucia blushed and looked down, her hands fluttering to her skirt to smooth out the wrinkles, “Mama said I had to dress up.. Mama said it was important”

Landon’s eyes worriedly looked over at Camille, who laid a hand on Lucia’s shoulder. “Lucia, remember we are here at Landon and Hope’s wedding. Landon is your son”

Lucia, cocked her head to the side, listening, and then nodded. “Yes yes, I know. My son. And what a handsome young man he is” She pulled Landon down for a hug, kissing his cheek in the process. “It was a beautiful wedding my son” 

Hope watched as Landon brushed away the tears from his eyes, and she could tell just by the small flick of his wrist, how broken his heart was in this moment. 

Lucia must have sensed something in him, because her arms tightened around his waist. “Don’t cry for me little one.” She whispered into his ear, before pulling his face back so she could look him in the eyes. Landon, for a brief moment, saw clarity, and the tears fell swiftly. “As long as I’m living,” She murmured to him, wiping away his tears, “My baby you’ll be”

And then as though a storm rolled in, her eyes no longer shone with the same love he was so used to seeing from her. She smiled at him and patted his cheek, “Do you know Mama picked out this dress for me?” She asked.

Landon swallowed back the tears, and plastered a fake smile on his face. “And you look beautiful” He said softly, as she beamed at him. 

Hope slid her hand over his back, patting him in comfort. “Baby?” She said softly, “Maybe we should go talk to your Dad?” She caught Camille’s eye, who nodded at her as she patted Lucia’s back.

Landon stood and grabbed Hope’s hand, mouthing a thank you as he swiped at his face. “Yeah” He mumbled, clearing his throat. “Just-- I need a minute”

Hope nodded in understanding, and watched as he quickly took off for the bathroom. 

Walt, who must have been standing back to watch the whole exchange, sighed loudly as he came upon Hope. “She’s not always like this” He murmured motioning towards his wife, “But she’s doing really well all things considered..”

Hope leaned in and gave him a hug, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek, “I know. And Landon knows. It’s just been an emotional day..”

Walt shrugs, “Thank you”

“For what?”

“For loving him. I know that was one of Luc’s biggest worries.”

“I--” Hope stammered, completely taken aback, “He makes it easy to love him. I’m the lucky one”

Walt grinned and nodded, as he flicked his gaze towards his wife. “That’s what I always say too”

He laughed, and it was one that you could tell was something he had been holding on to for so long, because guilt would usually stifle any small slice of happiness and he had felt guilty about Lucia for so long. 

Hope patted his arm, and smiled warmly. “Thank you for being the first ones to love him”

Walt leaned in and hugged her again, and she melted into his arms. It was the first time she ever truly felt like she had a dad, and she honestly didn’t want to let go. 

But Landon’s hand on her back had her pulling away to look at him. 

“Hey hun,” Hope said softly knowing, “I’m going to go talk to Seylah.. Give you some time with your parents”

Landon, who’s eyes were still a little red, sniffled and nodded. She tilted her head towards Walt, saying her goodbyes, and gave Landon a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving him to go find his birth mom. 

“Hey” Seylah said calmly as Hope approached with shaded eyes. 

“I didn’t think you were coming” 

Seylah sighed and shrugged slightly, “I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to Landon first”

Hope cocked her head to the side, “Landon?”

Seylah took Hope by the elbow and motioned for her towards the door. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

Hope glanced behind her towards her husband, who was watching her while sitting with his parents. He gave him a small smile and then nodded as she turned back to Seylah. 

They quietly walked out of the room and found a chaise just outside, both taking a seat. 

Hope smoothed her dress down, taking small breaths as she waited for Seylah to speak. 

“I really want to be part of your lives” Seylah started, her voice a low murmur. “But, Landon’s refusal to even speak to me has been making me think that maybe the timing just isn’t right.”

Hope, who had her head down at this point, tilted her chin towards the older woman as she furrowed her brows. “But--” she started to say but snapped her mouth shut as Seylah shook her head, her dark eyes shadowed with pain. 

“He doesn’t deserve the story of how he came to be. He is a really good person, and if I could shield him from that pain, I will. And he’s right-- I didn’t look for him. But it doesn’t mean I didn’t think about him. I just-- I thought I was giving him a better life… had I known..”

Tears dripped down Seylah’s cheeks and she brought a hand up to wipe them away.

“Did you really think my life would be better? Knowing the foster care system was the same one you grew up in?” Landon’s voice scared both women as he snuck up on them, eavesdropping. 

Seylah stood to face him, as Landon held his hand out to Hope to help her stand as well. 

“I thought it would be different for you. I thought that by going through the Church, they would find a good family for you. I was selfish, and young-- I’m sorry Landon”

Landon chewed on his lip, a storm brewing in his eyes as he looked from Hope to Seylah.

Hope’s eyes pleaded with him, and Seylah’s were full of nothing but regret. 

Hope laced her fingers through Landon’s and squeezed, allowing her strength to flow from herself into him. Finally, Landon sighed and lowered his head. “I forgive you” He mumbled, almost too indiscernible to understand before clearing his throat and looking her in the eyes. 

“I don’t think you were selfish. And I want you in my life too ..”

Seylah’s hand flew to her chest in shock as emotions racked her body. “You do?”

Landon nodded. “I’m open to listening, and bringing you into our world, and our daughter’s world.”

Hope’s face lit up in a smile as she watched Landon embrace his past, her heart thumping madly as she fell for him all over again. When he caught her looking, a blush spread across his face instantly. 

Seylah smiled softly as she watched the two, a light giggle erupting from her lips. 

“You two are really beautiful” She admired, a glow radiating off her as she wiped away her fresh tears. She turned her gaze onto Landon, her hand hesitating in the air before finally settling on his arm. “Thank you” 

Landon nodded, feeling a tad embarrassed for a moment, as his hand ran through his curls and he cleared his throat again. “We uh, we should get back in there. I think I heard Lizzie say something about the first dance”

Seylah’s hand dropped at her side, “Yeah, you two should go back”

“Aren’t you coming?” Hope asked, blinking her blue eyes in confusion. 

“Of course,” Seylah replied with a huff of air, “I just need a few moments”

Hope, seeing the weariness in her bones, nodded at the woman in understanding. “Ok” she said softly, patting her hand. 

As Hope and Landon walked hand in hand back into the room where the party was happening, they both heard the sigh of relief from Lizzie. “There you two are!” She exclaimed, her face red and her hands frantically waving in the air. “Get your butts out on that dance floor!”

Hope laughed and shook her head at her best friend. “We’re going! We’re going!”

Landon rolled his eyes at the blonde, before quickly leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Yes ma’am” he replied before bouncing off, pulling his bride with him. 

He wrapped his arms around Hope and kissed her lightly on the tip of the nose waiting for the music to start. “You ready Mrs. Kirby?” His eyes sparkled with love as he grinned at her. 

“My whole life” Hope breathed out, before wrapping her arms around his neck and using her fingers to play with his curls. 

When the soft melody began to play over the speakers, and Landon had started to guide Hope along the dance floor, she brought her hand forward to brush her fingers gently across his cheek. “That was really big of you,” she murmured. 

Landon shrugged, not missing a beat. “I’ve been blessed with so much lately, with you and our little girl, and Lizzie---” Landon sucked back the tears, “And it just made me realize that maybe it was time to get over myself, and embrace my past with open arms.”

Hope arched a brow at him, “Get over yourself?” She snickered, knowing full well who he sounded like. 

Landon laughed before spinning her around and taking her back in his arms as she fell against his chest. “I may be paraphrasing someone we know”

Hope hummed with contentment, laying her head against his chest. “Remind me to thank her later”

* * *

It was a few days after the wedding, and Hope and Landon had been spending as much time with his parents as possible. They had a huge family breakfast planned for those who were still in town, before everyone was supposed to leave. 

Josie, Penelope, and Caroline were all leaving later that day, and The Waithes as well as Camille, were leaving that afternoon. Landon and the team were set to travel for the next few weeks, and Hope was going to stay at Lizzie’s house so that she had help during the last trimester of her pregnancy, so this was going to be the last time they were all together for a while. 

Hope still hadn’t had the conversation with Camille that was promised at the wedding, and she really wanted to make sure that today was the day she got some sort of answers to her questions. 

She didn’t want to admit it to Landon, but she was a little nervous about it. Anything to do with her father was enough to make her anxious, which Caroline instantly found out when she tried to discuss the company with her the day after the wedding. 

Caroline had made the promise that she would only bring important issues to Hope’s attention from now on, unless it had to do with the scholarship, which was coming along nicely despite the cries of her dad’s old business partners. 

Hope still hadn’t told Landon about the scholarship, because she wanted it to be a surprise once it was all set up. She made a mental note to ask her step mom about it this morning before breakfast. 

“Hey babe?” Landon called out, “You ready to go?”

Hope ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down before tucking it into a ponytail.

“I’m ready!” She came bouncing out the room, a smile on her face, and ran into his open arms, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“Landon?” Hope asked, curiosity peeking her interest. 

“Mhhm?” He smoothed his hands down her back, drinking her in with his eyes. 

Hope mockingly furrowed her brow, taking a moment before answering. He instantly misread her mood and his hand worriedly flew to her cheek. “Are you ok?”

Hope bit down on her lip and nodded, before smiling slyly. “Do you think they’ll have pancakes?”

Landon burst into laughter as he rolled his eyes with relief. “If they don’t then we will go somewhere that does”

Hope grinned and kissed him again, before pushing herself off him to grab her coat and purse. 

“All right then. Let’s go! I’m starving!”

Once they arrived at the restaurant, most of the guests were already seated, saving Hope and Landon seats in the middle so they could be amongst everyone equally. 

Landon had also invited Seylah, and was pleased to see her seated beside Josie, who, along with Penelope, were in the middle of a conversation. 

Landon tapped on a glass to get everyone’s attention, as he and Hope stood there overlooking them all. 

“Hope and I would really like to thank you all for sharing in these last few days with us. You all are an important part of our lives, and honestly, don’t think we would be here without each and every one of you” 

Hope, once Landon was done, raised her glass of orange juice. “Landon is right. You really are all so important to us, and we love each and every one of you. Eat, drink, and laugh because this is all on us today. Thank you for making this the most amazing wedding ever!”

Glasses clinked from all around the table as they fell back into their seats, giving Hope joy at all their smiling faces.

She leaned her head against Landon’s shoulder, as he held up the menu for the both of them. 

“Should I order pancakes too?” He teased, knowing full well her craving for them was insatiable. 

Hope nodded greedily while rubbing at her stomach, “Your daughter says yes please” 

Landon laughed and turned his head so he could happily kiss her. “Well then, my dear wife and child, pancakes it is!”

After the chatter died down, and everyone had eaten, Hope eyed Camille, before motioning with her hand to wave her over. Lizzie who was beside Hope at the moment, got up and moved over to talk to her sister and her mother, opening the chair up for Cami to take a seat. 

“So--” Hope regarded the older blonde with heavily lidded eyes and a full belly of fried goodness, “Will you share your story with me now? How you knew my dad--and me..”

Camille smiled and placed her hand comfortingly over Hope’s, patting it gently. 

“What do you want to know?”

Hope bit down on her lip as thoughts roared through her mind, until finally she grabbed a solid one to hang on to. “How did you meet?”

Camille breathed out a light airy laugh as her face settled softly into a smile. “I am originally from New Orleans, but had moved away for years after my brother died. But something called me back there, and so I moved schools and basically came back home. I met him in a local bar where I worked. He was charming, and dashing, and I was intrigued by him instantly. There was also something that reflected in his eyes that made me want to get to know him, but also delve deeper into his psyche as per my background. He called it my inquisitive mind that intrigued him at first.”

She took a breath before continuing. “We became fast friends, and I fell for him. Of course, that was before I knew about your mom” She laughed, and rolled her eyes, as she tapped her fingers lightly on the table. “I kind of became his confidante, due to my background in school. We were friends.” 

Hope watched as her eyes lighted over, and a calm caressed her cheeks. Hope leaned forward on her hands, mesmerized by the story. “You knew my mom too?” She asked breathlessly, eating it all up. 

Cami chuckled at the young woman’s excitement, “I did. The three of us kind of became a triad, so to speak”

“So what happened?” Hope asked, holding her breath. “How come I didn’t know anything about you?”

Cami sucked in a breath as her eyes glazed over in pain. “Well.. a few months after you were born, we had a falling out. It’s not something I’d like to rehash, nor was it anything that could have been prevented-- it happened and nothing can change it”

“But then how--?” Hope wondered, almost afraid to ask the question. 

“How did I come to look after Lucia?” 

Hope nodded. “Yeah” 

“Because regardless of what happened, I still cared about your Dad, and he needed me.” She lifted a hand to Hope’s shoulder and pulled her in slightly. “You needed me. And I couldn’t say no”

Hope couldn’t help the tears that snuck away from her, as she sniffled back a sob. “Thank you for telling me… and for helping Landon’s family.” 

Cami smiled back at her, “Do you think I could give you a hug?”

Hope nodded, and lifted her arms to hug the woman who made her feel like she had a tiny sliver of home again, making sure to squeeze her tight. 


	70. What If We Get It Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story will be ending at chapter 75. Thank you to those that are still reading.  
> I will be taking a break from writing when this is done. I have a few more one shots to post, but there will be nothing new for awhile.  
> Love you all, and hope you enjoy.

_ Landon’s hand caressed Hope’s stomach with care, his fingers dancing melodically over her skin as his lips pressed a trail of sloppy heart shaped kisses around her extended navel, humming a familiar tune.  _

_ Hope giggled as she slid her hand through his dark curls, flattening them against his scalp, scratching her nails along as she did so. “Can’t I just be selfish and tell you not to go?”  _

_ He lifted his chin up, momentarily stopping, disconnecting his lips from her skin, as he fixed his grey green eyes on hers. “You could” he teased, curling a smile along his face that only made his eyes sparkle brighter. “Just tell me and I’ll stay” _

_ Hope threw her head back and sighed as she tightened her knuckles in his hair, and wrapped her leg around his torso, trapping him. “Landon--” she whined, her eyes glued to the ceiling briefly before shifting her sights back on him. He was still smiling, his chin resting atop her stomach, his fingers still strumming softly against her bare skin. “I can’t” _

_ He palmed the bed around her, pushing up on his elbows and lifting himself up until he was hovering over her, looking down. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, “And why not?” he mumbled, laying another kiss after each word.  _

_ Hope traced her thumb over his cheek, sucking in her breath each time he stole it from her, wishing that the seconds wouldn’t tick by as quickly as they were. _

_ Landon stopped as he felt the first tear slide down her cheek, his lips tasting the saltiness of her sadness, his heart instantly latching on to the loneliness already screaming out inside of her.  _

_ “Hey,” he said, caressing her cheek, “I don’t have to go. The team will be ok without me.” _

_ Hope squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head. “No,” she wiped at the rogue tears, sniffling in the process. “I’m just feeling a little over emotional. You have to go” _

_ “It’s ok Hope, really” He tried to console her, drawing in a quick breath as he did so, accidentally betraying his inner desires which she quickly dug her claws into.  _

_ “Landon--this is your dream… you can’t walk away from it” _

_ Landon sat up and leaned against the headboards, pulling her against his chest. “No-- but that’s the thing.. I thought it was my dream” He comfortingly rubbed her back, breathing out through his pinched lips as he took a moment, “but-- that was before you.. And before her” He laid a hand against her stomach, tapping it softly. “I don’t need anything else.” _

_ “Everybody needs something else,” Hope responded, lifting her head to look at him, “that’s why I paint--and why you play baseball” _

_ Landon smiled and brushed back her hair, “I love you more than I love ball Hope”  _

_ Hope smiled, “I know,” she gently kissed under his chin, “but you need to go Landon--I’ll be ok” _

_ She kissed him again, opening her mouth up slightly to trickle her teeth against his jaw, sending shivers down his spine. “Are you sure?” He breathed out, his fingers curling together from her lips.  _

_ She cupped her hands over his cheeks, pressing against them, “I was just having a moment--I’m a little over sensitive right now” She laughed out a breathy chuckle, trying to mask the emotions behind it. “And I’ll have Lizzie, so you know I’ll be in good hands” _

_ Landon laughed and nodded, “Yes you will” he agreed, bopping her nose with his finger playfully. “And you weren’t being over sensitive” _

_ Hope rolled her eyes while sucking her lip under her teeth, before pinching her fingers together, “Maybe just a little bit?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders.  _

_ Landon clucked his tongue against his teeth as he smirked. “Nope.” _

* * *

Hope ran her hands along her stomach as she laid in bed, remembering that morning before Landon left for his postseason. 

She had wanted to hold on to him for as long as possible, and even though they had spent every last second clinging to each other, he eventually had to tear himself away and kiss her goodbye. Hope couldn't help the way her eyes watered up, but held on long enough for him to shut the door before she broke down. 

Half an hour later, Lizzie found her curled into a ball on the couch, red rimmed eyes and Landon's shirt tucked under her nose. 

Rather than coddling her however, Lizzie snapped her fingers roughly in Hope’s face. “Nope, we aren’t doing this.” She pulled at Hope, sitting her up before grabbing Hope’s feet and pulling them off the couch. “We are not going to wallow in self pity because Landon and MG are off playing with baseballs. And I get the whole ‘pregnant hormone’ thing, but we need to celebrate your freedom while you still can”

“Ever the wordsmith aren’t you Liz?” Hope grumbled with as much gripe as she could manage but still unable to stop the scowl from morphing into a half smile. 

Lizzie bumped her shoulder against Hope’s, a giggle erupting smoothly from her pink lips. “Oh!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Why don’t we go shopping for Little Miss here? It always makes you feel better.”

Laughter bubbled in Hope’s chest, “That’s you!”

Lizzie shrugged, “Oh yeah..” but the sparkle in her eyes told Hope that her best friend knew exactly what she was doing. Finally, she rolled her eyes and flashed the blonde a real smile. “Fine, ok, you win” 

“I know,” Lizzie said smugly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. 

“Are you packed yet? I’ve got your room all ready” Lizzie buzzed around the apartment, grabbing everything she figured Hope would need for the next coming while, and maybe even for the next year if Hope didn’t put her foot down. 

“Liz--” Hope said, looking at the pile of bags by the door, “Are you planning on packing my entire apartment?”

Lizzie’s hands fluttered to her chest like the wings of a honey bee, scoffing at her friend’s lack of urgency. “You never know when you will need--” 

“Five pairs of boots that I can’t even wear because i can’t see my own feet?” Hope challenged, raising a brow in her friend’s direction. “Doubt it”

Lizzie pinched her lips together, sliding her hands around her chest as she contemplated. “Ok-- yeah.. Maybe the boots were a bad idea”

“And the three suitcases of clothes that don’t even fit--”

“Ok, well, you pack then!” Lizzie scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out face. 

“I did” Hope motioned towards one lonely bag at the base of her closet. 

“That’s it?!” 

Hope nodded. “That’s it.”

“You can’t be serious…”

Hope nodded. “I am.” She held up Landon’s shirt she still had clutched in her hands, “And this of course”

Lizzie’s mouth dropped momentarily before snapping shut. “Fine.” 

* * *

Now, Hope had been at Lizzie’s for the past two weeks, and as grateful for her friend that she was, she missed her husband. 

They spoke every night, and Hope was glued to the tv whenever his game was on, but it wasn’t the same. You couldn’t cuddle with someone’s voice, and Hope craved the physical contact, especially since her baby bump seemed to have doubled almost overnight. 

Hope poured through the pregnancy books to make sure everything was normal, but it still didn’t squash the insecurity demon that clawed so deeply into her emotions.

Her skin radiated with light, the pink flush in her cheeks delicately painted across her nose and to the tips of her ears as though she herself stroked the bristles of a paintbrush along her creamy skin. Her lips were chapped from her constant need to suck the bottom one under her teeth and nervously chew on it. Her hair, which usually fell in soft waves down her back, was constantly pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, and out of her face. 

The baby was more active than ever now, and Hope would constantly sing soothingly as she rubbed the taught skin of her stomach. 

Lizzie had made sure to stock Hope’s room with painting supplies, in case inspiration hit, but she only found herself staring at the blank canvas, unable to concentrate. 

Hope was extremely restless, much to her friend’s disdain as she walked circles around the house, keeping her body taut to prevent feet against her bladder. 

“Have you come up with a name yet?” Lizzie asked, one of those times that Hope couldn’t seem to sit still. She flicked her eyes to the blonde and shrugged as she mindlessly rubbed her hand in circles. 

“I think so”

“But you aren’t going to say, are you?” Lizzie pouted, picking up on her friend’s silent signals. 

Hope nodded. “It’s just--what if we get it wrong?”

Lizzie put aside the magazine she was reading as her blue eyes grew wide. “How can you get it wrong?”

Hope sighed and took a seat on the opposite couch, “I mean--what if we tell everyone the name and then that’s not who she is? Like-- say we named her Angel but she didn’t look like an angel--”

Lizzie held her hand up to stop Hope for a moment, “You aren’t really thinking of naming her Angel, right?”

Hope laughed and shook her head. “No, we’re not naming her Angel. It was an example”

Lizzie blew out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God”

Hope furrowed her brows, “What’s wrong with Angel?” suddenly getting offended. 

Lizzie changed the current of her tone, her facial features softening instantly. “I mean-- nothing…” she stammered, finding her footing. “I just-- Angel Kirby?”

Hope’s teeth caught her lip again, biting down harder than intended, drawing a yelp to leap from her throat. 

Lizzie laughed at Hope’s obvious distress, which only flamed Hope’s already overactive fury. 

“Didn’t realize I was so entertaining for you” Hope grumbled, crossing her arms stiffly over her chest. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “Oh come on Hope. I’m not laughing at you--per say--” she teased, “Just your ability to spin the wheel and land on an emotion--”

Lizzie waved her hands in the air for show, “What will it land on this time? Are you irritated, annoyed, hungry, sad---”

Hope’s anger deflated quicker than a popped balloon, as her mouth dropped to her chest. 

“Did you-- Are you making fun of me? You know I can’t control it” 

Tears lined Hope’s eyes instantly, as her teeth chattered against her will. 

“See?” Lizzie pointed out, jumping up to go to her friend’s side. “You have more emotions than there are seasons. And no, I’m not making fun of you, just not coddling you either. I know how much you hate that. Or used to--”

Lizzie clucked her tongue as she shook her head before dropping her shoulders in a defeated sigh. “I was really hoping you could work through everything with your painting--but truth be told-- I’m not doing so great either. I miss MG”

Suddenly Hope understood. She wasn’t here because she needed Lizzie. She was here because Lizzie needed her. And as that realization hit, so did the inspiration. 

“Hey--actually--I think you just gave me an idea.. Want to watch me work?”

Lizzie perked up, “You’ve never let me watch you paint before-- are you sure?”

Hope cupped her hand over her friend’s shoulder, “It wouldn’t feel right without you”


	71. There Was A Knife

Hope sat there for hours as she brushed strokes across the canvas. Inspiration came flooding in to the point that it took her over. It consumed her with the passion she used to have when she first started to paint, before it became a job to her. She never started to paint to make money, but to express the parts of herself that she was never fully able to admit out loud. 

The colors were her emotions, and each stroke was her therapy. 

Lizzie only lasted the first hour in the room with her before she got bored, but Hope didn’t mind. It took both their minds off their misery, and in the end, convinced Lizzie that she didn’t need a constant babysitter. Lizzie ended up calling her agent and booking herself a few gigs which would put her out of the house and give Hope the much needed quiet that she craved.

Hope made sure to eat and take care of herself, stopping to talk to Landon and tend to her own needs, but any spare moment was spent on that stool in that room, allowing her inner demons to rise out from that canvas and bring it to life in the only way she could. 

Days passed while she told her story, each moment of her vision becoming more alive as the sun rose and fell. Then days became a week, and then a week became two, until finally it all came together like the breath in her lungs. 

She was so engrossed in her watercolor fantasy that she ignored the aches her body pushed at her, at first soft nudges, until finally her pain screamed so loud her hands shook and she was unable to fully grasp the paintbrush any longer. Hope stood and stretched, clutching her stomach as the pain subsided, and the spinning of her head settled until she could only see one painting and not four. 

She pulled her phone out to text Lizzie, find out where she was, when it buzzed in her hand. 

“Hi honey,” she said through pinched lips, trying to hide the sting in her voice. 

“Hope--” Landon’s voice was trembling, and she could tell that he had been crying. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s mom. I had a message on my phone.. Cami..” Landon spoke so fast he started to hyperventilate, making Hope forget the pain in her own body. 

“Whoa--Landon--slow down” Hope soothed, breathing lightly. “What’s going on with your mom?”

“She’s been getting worse. Cami tried to hold off telling us because of the postseason. She thought her and my father could handle it, but today--” Landon sucked back a breath, reigning in his pain so he could get through it. “Today mom attacked Cami-- she thought she was robbing her.. There was a knife..”

“Oh my God,” Hope exclaimed, her hand fluttering to her chest as her heart palpitated loudly. “Is Cami ok?” 

Hope could tell Landon was nodding, the static of the phone pressing against his ear, “Yeah” he finally breathed out. “But mom hurt herself in the process, and now she’s in the hospital again.”

“Are you and Raf--” Hope began to ask, but stopped herself, biting down on her lip instead.

“No-- I mean-- not yet.. We have a game tomorrow-- It’s Game 4..”

Hope had been so engrossed in her painting that she had forgotten all about baseball, and Landon was never one to mention it on the phone with her when they talked at night. 

“Oh” Hope mumbled, “Are you ok?”

“If we lose tomorrow, we’re out..” Landon said it so quietly that Hope didn’t understand at first. 

“Do--do you want to lose?”

Landon sighed, the breath in his lungs feeling heavy. “I just--” but he couldn’t finish. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he swiped at them with his fist. “I don’t know” He finally breathed out. “I miss you. And I’m worried about my family-- but-”

“But you don’t want to let the guys down either,” Hope said for him. 

Landon laughed, but nothing about it was funny. “They would understand. No, Hope--I don’t want to let the fans down.. You know--the little kids that stand there for hours with their gloves, cheering me on, dreaming of being on the same field one day”

Landon sighed. “I used to be one of those kids Hope.. I can’t be selfish”

Hope’s heart broke for her husband. “Baby,” she crooned, “You could never let them down. Not really. And you have to be selfish sometimes-- you are allowed to be”

“Ok,” Hope said, playing Devil’s advocate, “Let’s break this down. Cami is ok, and your mom is, for the most part, ok--like no major damage, right?”

“Yeah”

“Then take one day at a time, ok? It isn’t helping anyone if you are stressed out.”

Hope could hear Landon sigh on the other end of the phone, his chest rattling with the large breath he sucked in afterwards. 

“Do you want me to come there?”

“You know you shouldn’t be travelling right now, hun.”

Hope sighed, “I know--but you sound like you could really use a hug.. And to be honest, I could too”

Landon chuckled. “I do, do I?”

Hope smiled at the sound of his laugh, “There ya go” She murmured, “That’s what I needed to hear.”

Landon remained silent for a few moments, his heart feeling lighter than it had moments earlier. “I really love you, you know that?”

“I do” Hope replied, “And I love you.”

She brushed away the tear that silently fell down her cheek, “Go call your Dad, and have a chat with him, ok? Send them my love”

“Ok” Landon murmured, nodding his head at the same time. “Love you”

“Love you too”

* * *

The next day, Hope’s pains in her body got stronger, and it made it almost impossible for her to stand without crippling over, clutching her stomach. 

Lizzie kept trying to get Hope to go to the hospital, not wanting to take any chances, but Hope was adamant that it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions like she had read about in her many pregnancy books. 

“I’m going to call Landon,” Lizzie said in a panic, as she watched Hope double over in pain again. Hope grabbed her arm, gripping it like a vice with her nails, “No--Don’t. He’s dealing with enough already. I'm fine.”

Lizzie shook her head, her lips drooping at the corners, concern flashing over her face as Hope’s hands clutched her swollen belly. 

“Can I call Seylah at least?” Lizzie begged, “Just to feel better”

Hope rolled her eyes and grunted, “I guess, if it will get you off my back”

Lizzie didn’t wait for Hope to change her mind before jumping up to grab Hope’s phone and dial Seylah’s private number. A few words were spoken, before Lizzie hung up and came back to her friend’s side. “She’s on her way”

“Can you help me to the washroom?” Hope asked, feeling the pressure in her groin, as she held her hand out to her friend. 

Lizzie nodded and slid her arm around Hope’s waist, helping her to the closest washroom. 

“You need help?”

Hope glared at her, “I think I can manage going pee on my own Liz”

Lizzie laughed nervously, “Right” She wrung her hands together as she leaned against the wall opposite the door, eyeing it like an eagle as Hope closed the door behind her. 

Something in Lizzie’s gut told her this wasn’t normal, and really felt like she should message Landon to let him know. Lizzie got nervous after a few moments, knocking on the door, “Hope, you ok?”

She heard a faint “Yup” as she pushed her ear against the door, which only made her more nervous.

The doorbell startled her as she paced, waiting for Hope, and she hopped quickly to the door. 

“Where is she?” Seylah asked immediately, her face passive but a hint of panic in her eyes. 

“In there,” Lizzie pointed towards the door, which was still shut tight, no sound from Hope at all. 

“How long has she been in there?”

“Umm-five..ten minutes.. I don’t know” Lizzie shook her hands out, as her heart dangled precariously over the edge of a complete breakdown. Seylah reached out and took the blonde’s hands. “I got this. She’s in good hands, ok?”

Lizzie sucked her lip under her teeth, biting down as she nodded. 

Seylah went to the door and knocked softly, “Hope, may I come in?”

There wasn’t much noise, and Seylah knocked again. This time, the door clicked unlocked, and cracked open. Seylah pushed through, Lizzie right behind her, only to find Hope in tears, clutching her stomach, blood trickling down her legs. 

Lizzie screamed at the sight, and immediately ran out of the room. Seylah kept her sights on Hope, bringing her hands out to take the young woman in her arms. “We need to go to the hospital”

Hope’s eyes were puffy and red, blinded by tears. She nodded weakly before laying her head on Seyah’s shoulders. “Lizzie” Seylah cried out, “I need your help”

Lizzie came running back, her phone clutched tightly in her hands, her face pale, her lips trembling. “O--Ok” She said grimly, unable to look at her friend. 

“I’m sorry Liz,” Hope mumbled, her eyes tightly closed. 

The blonde’s expression changed, as she ran to her friend’s side, “No--no it’s ok. Don’t worry about it.”

She flashed a look of concern in Seylah’s direction as they both walked Hope out of the bathroom, and over to the door. Lizzie dropped her arm from Hope’s waist so she could grab her shoes and slip them on the pregnant woman’s feet. She then grabbed a coat, and wrapped it around Hope’s shoulders. “Is she going to be ok?” She asked Seylah weakly. “I need to tell Landon..”

Hope’s ears perked up at the mention of his name. “No--” She stated firmly, turning her dreary eyes on her friend. “Not until we know.. He doesn’t need this”

Lizzie furrowed her brows, “Are you serious Hope? Don’t do that to him..”

Hope sighed, “He just got bad news about his mom and it wrecked him.. I can’t do that to him”

“For fuck sakes Hope,” Lizzie cried, unable to hold back, “You are his wife and this is his baby!”

Lizzie was fuming at her friend’s stubbornness. “He has a right to know”

Seylah held her hand up between the two, “I agree. Landon needs to know, but right now, we need to get to the hospital. So can we just agree to go, and worry about everything else once we get there?”

Lizzie chewed the side of her cheek, but nodded, tucking her phone back into her pocket. “Fine”

Hope also nodded, closing her eyes as another sharp pain overtook her. 

They laid Hope down in the backseat of Seylah’s car, Lizzie jumping in the front so that she could speak to Seylah as they drove. 

“Is this normal?” She asked nervously. 

“Yes and no” Seylah replied calmly, “It’s not unusual to have blood if you are having contractions, but this was more than the normal amounts, and with Hope’s history, and the fact that she should still have another four weeks to go, it’s concerning”

“Wait,” Lizzie suddenly caught on, “She’s in labour? Like for real?”

Seylah nodded, “It would seem so. We need to get her into the hospital so we can give the baby steroids for her lungs, and she will have to be in the NICU for a time while she is assessed.”

Lizzie laid her head back against the seat, closing her eyes as her thoughts swirled. “So I need to call Landon” She mumbled, more to herself than anything. 

Seylah nodded. “You should. He’s going to be a father sooner than he thought”

With shaky hands, Lizzie pulled her phone out and pressed on Landon’s name, calling him. 

The phone rang and rang, but he didn’t answer. “Shoot” She cried in frustration, “He’s gotta be at the field already” 

She swiped MG's number to give that a call, to see if he could get a hold of Landon for her. 

“Hey babe,” He said, instantly picking up. 

“Is Landon with you?” Her voice was shaky, and she wasn’t able to hold the sob that followed. 

“No--” He said, instantly worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Hope’s in labor”

“Shit-- No.. him and Raf left for the airport already. They are on their way to see their mom.. I guess things got worse”

Lizzie sighed, and rubbed at her face in frustration. “Dammit Landon!” 

Seylah shot her a quick look, but Lizzie shook her head. “Can you just keep trying him? And if he calls, let him know he needs to come home?”

“Of course,” MG replied, “She’s gonna be ok Liz, ok?”

She swiped at her tears and nodded. “Ok” she said softly, “I love you”

“Love you too baby” He replied, before hanging up. 

Lizzie quickly sent a text to Landon to have him call her ASAP, and then tucked her phone back in her pocket. 

“I don’t know what it is about these two, but they always have the worst timing” Lizzie said sarcastically, looking back at Hope, who was curled up with closed eyes. 


	72. Morning Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last couple of chapters will be posted hopefully next week. I'm just finishing 74 and will start 75 soon.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Hope was rushed in pretty quickly, where she was connected to all sorts of machines to make sure both her and the baby were ok. 

She was given medication to slow her labour, in the hopes that it would stop, but also gave the baby steroids to mature her lungs just in case. The NICU team was informed to stand by, and Seylah had a close guard watching over the monitors. 

Lizzie sat at Hope’s beside, holding her best friend’s hand, as she drifted in and out of sleep. 

They had given her some medication to help her relax, and Hope’s body seemed to be responding to it well. 

Lizzie kept sending Landon messages, and calling, but was never able to get a response. 

She called MG back to see if he heard anything, and grabbed Raf’s number as well. 

When he didn’t call back, Lizzie called Josie, to let her and Penelope know what was going on. Josie agreed to call to get the house cleaned from all the blood, and took over the phone calls to Landon, so Lizzie could focus on Hope. 

The baby’s heartbeat was strong, and Seylah was confident that she would be ok, but Lizzie was still so stressed that she wasn’t able to stop crying. 

Hope’s eyes would flutter open every now and then, mostly when the contractions still hit her, but they had slowed down like the medication had intended, and wasn’t making her double over in extreme pain. 

Lizzie laid her head on the edge of the bed, and closed her eyes, her fingers still laced through Hope’s. She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke, Hope was sitting up, eyes alert and smiling. “Morning Sleepyhead” She mused, softening her eyes at her friend. 

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie lazily yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. 

“Still in labour--” Hope said glumly, running her hand over her stomach, “But Seylah said that everything looks good, and I shouldn’t worry”

She frowned for a moment, her eyes dropping from Lizzie’s to her hand on her belly, “Is Landon--?”

Lizzie shook her head. “I haven’t been able to get a hold of him. Him and Raf went to see Lucia.. “

Hope gasped. “Is she ok?”

Lizzie snorted unintentionally, “You’re sitting in the hospital bed, in labour no less--”

“And?” Hope interrupted.

Lizzie shook her head, “It’s just.. You are literally the least selfish person I know, that’s all”

“Have you tried Camille’s number?” Hope asked, ignoring Lizzie’s comment. 

“Josie is on it. I passed the torch to her. My only focus is you right now. You and that little girl you are carrying”

Hope chewed on her cheek in thought, silently looking around the room with wide eyes. 

“I was hoping to never have to spend any more time in a hospital,” She said glumly, stopping to look at the machine that recorded the baby’s heartbeat. 

“You really scared me,” Lizzie whispered, her voice softer than Hope had ever heard it, the fear more evident than it had ever been. 

Hope dropped her eyes to the blanket covering her, and started picking at the fabric, “I’m sorry” she mumbled, feeling the tears build. 

Lizzie sighed, moving her hand up to Hope’s arm, and squeezing it. “It’s not like you chose to go into labour. It’s just-- you have really shitty timing” 

Hope’s eyes shot up to her friend’s face, a smile breaking out on it almost instantly, as the tension that filled the room earlier slowly dissipated. 

Lizzie couldn’t break down again, not in front of her friend, and humor was the only shield she had against the tears. She forced a smile across her face, to mimic that of her friend and to ease her mind, but could still feel the panic deep within her heart. 

“Do you think Josie will get a hold of Landon soon?” Hope finally asked, pushing through the silence. 

“If not, she will fly there and get him herself” Lizzie snorted lightly, rolling her eyes at the same time. “I wouldn’t worry. He will be here”

Hope sucked her lip under her teeth and nodded. “I hope so”

Her stomach growled fiercely, and Lizzie eyed her with a smirk. 

Hope blushed. “Do you think I’m allowed to eat anything?”

Lizzie shrugged, “I can go ask”

Hope nodded. “That would be great. Thank you”

Lizzie mumbled a quick yes before getting up, “Anything special if you can?”   
A smile spread across Hope’s face with ease, “Pancakes” 

Lizzie laughed. “I should have known”

* * *

After a short conversation with Seylah, Lizzie wasn’t too pleased with anyone. Hope wasn’t allowed to have pancakes, due to the fact that if she needed a cesarean, her stomach would need to be empty, and really all that was recommended was liquids, or liquid type foods. 

Before breaking the bad news to her very hungry friend, she gave her sister a call to see if she had gotten a hold of Landon yet. 

Lizzie paced the floor as Josie’s phone rang and rang, until finally she got so frustrated she gave up and shoved the phone back in her pocket. 

When she got to Hope’s hospital door, with a cup of ice chips in hand, and a container of applesauce in her pocket, she hesitated before going in. She took a moment to breath before forcing a smile on her face and pushing the door open. 

“So I have good news and bad news” Lizzie announced as soon as she opened the door, “No pancakes--but you can eat this delicious applesauce and cup of ice chips… Mmmmm”   
She waved the food in the air, not surprised by the grimace on her friend’s face. 

“Yay” Hope said with a pout, wrapping her arms around her chest. “What a classy meal--”

Lizzie laughed as she plopped the stuff down on the bedside table. “Sorry, but Seylah said no heavy foods just in case”

Hope sighed. “Yeah I figured.” She slowly caressed her stomach, as she gazed up at the heart monitor. “She’s doing well though, and that’s all that matters”

Lizzie softened her eyes, “I disagree. You matter too--don’t forget that”

Hope smirked at her friend, reaching her hand out to the blonde. “Thanks Liz” 

Lizzie took Hope’s hand and sat at the side of her bed, “And before you ask, no word yet. But it hasn’t been that long, so no stressing about it, ok?”

Hope nodded, “Ok” She said in a mumble, but Lizzie noticed the hint of doubt in her friend’s face. 

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie asked, squeezing her friend’s hand. 

Hope sighed. “Contractions have slowed down, but I can still feel small tremors. Baby isn’t moving much.. If I couldn’t see her heartbeat, I’d be worried, but I keep checking it and it seems strong.” 

“Seylah said she will be in to check on you in a little bit. Something about making sure you aren’t dilated?”

Hope groaned. “Yeah, they checked when I first arrived. I was at 2cm, but the books say you can be at 2cm for the last few weeks, so I’m really hoping she can hang in there until then.”

Lizzie patted her friend softly, “If she is as stubborn as you, you have nothing to worry about”

Hope laughed, an actual smile spreading across her face. “Yeah, let’s hope she is”

The room filled with the sound of Lizzie’s phone ringing, and she swiped it out of her pocket quickly. “It’s Josie” she said to Hope, before answering. “Did you get a hold of Landon?”

Lizzie listened intently, without saying a word, making Hope impatient. She leaned forward to try to listen to the conversation, but she could barely make out any words on the other end.

Finally Lizzie mumbled a goodbye before hanging up the phone. “She got a hold of Camille. Landon and Raf are still in the air, but she will tell him as soon as he lands. And before you ask, Lucia just needed a couple of stitches, but she will be ok.”

“Then why did they fly out there?”

Lizzie sighed. “Because the hospital thinks she is a danger to herself and others. They are trying to force an emergency meeting for her care.”

“Oh my god” Hope gasped, “Was it really that bad?”

Lizzie shook her head, “Apparently she had an episode at the hospital, and ripped out her IV while attacking one of the nurses. She ended up having to be restrained temporarily while they put another IV in, and gave her something to calm her down.”

“Call your mom” Hope replied, seriousness in her voice. “Tell her what’s going on, and if they need legal counsel, have her send our best over. Lucia needs to be at home, not in a hospital.”

“I don’t think it's going to get that far Hope” Lizzie mumbled, her eyes growing wide. 

“I don’t care. Just do it please?”

Lizzie sighed, “Yeah ok. I’ll give her a call AFTER we hear from Landon, ok?”

Hope pinched her lips together before finally nodding. “Fine”

Peace settled over Hope’s features as she laid back, her eyes drooping as she did so. 

“You’re tired Hope. Get some sleep while you still can, ok?”

Hope yawned as she nodded. “Ok--but wake me up when you hear from Landon please”

Lizzie smiled softly. “Of course.”

* * *

As Lizzie sat in the hallway, giving Hope some time to sleep, her phone vibrated against her palm. She had zoned out, barely able to keep her eyes open herself, but unable to fully put her mind at ease. 

“Landon?” She said in a panic as she answered the phone. 

“Liz, is she ok?” His voice brought instant relief to her heart, and tears to her eyes. 

“They both are. But you need to get back here. She needs you”

“I am. I didn’t even leave the airport. Raf is going to take care of whatever mom needs. I’m waiting for my flight back.”

Lizzie allowed a breath of relief to slowly leak from her lungs, “Ok good. Hope will be happy to hear that. She acts like she is doing ok, but we both know better.”

“Hey Liz?” Landon’s voice is low, the pained tones laced in his words were enough to force her tears to return, “Can you thank Seylah for me when you see her?”

Lizzie brought her hand to her face to wipe at her cheeks, “Tell her when you get here. I think it’s better coming from you” She sniffled, “I should get back to Hope. I’ll tell her you are on your way”

“Yeah, ok” He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper. Lizzie could hear the hesitated sigh over the phone, and pictured Landon’s face in this moment. It was the same face she saw at the hospital everyday for months. Only this time, there was hope. But even she knew that it wasn’t enough to drive the fear away. “Have a safe flight Landon”

She hung up the phone, tucking it carefully back in her pocket as she stood up. She cracked the door open a little bit only to see Hope still asleep, the monitors beeping softly. 

Lizzie sighed before remembering her promise to her friend. She dug her phone out again, only this time, calling her mom. 


	73. You Won't Break Her, I Promise

Caroline had agreed instantly to help out Raf and the Waithes, while also letting Lizzie know that whatever was needed for Hope, Landon and the baby, she would make sure it was provided. 

Josie also sent another text to let Lizzie know that she and Penelope would be flying out on the next plane, so they could be here, and had let Camille know to let Walt know what was going on. 

Hope woke up a couple hours later, her labor progressing faster than was hoped, and now Seylah was saying that it was too late to stop it, the baby was coming that night. 

Lizzie paced the floor, looking constantly at the time while Seylah was in the room with Hope, checking her over. She just needed Landon to get here. She had looked up the flights online, and his was supposed to have landed twenty minutes ago, but she still hadn’t heard anything from him. Lizzie could feel the pressure deep in her chest, the panic bubbling over like a fountain, with no source of release. The more she paced, the more frantic she became. Not even MG could calm her down, even though he had tried over the phone. They both knew what she needed, and the inability for her to have it was enough to make her panic even more.

Finally, exhausted more than she ever had been, she collapsed in the chair outside Hope’s room, laying her head in her hands in an attempt to breath her feelings out. She counted in her head, sucking in as much air as she could before letting it blow roughly out of her pinched lips, before repeating the process. Hope’s door clicked open, and a gentle hand on Lizzie’s shoulder startled her. “She could really use a friend right now” Seylah murmured, patting the blonde comfortingly. “I told her it won’t be long before she has to start pushing, but she’s refusing. If she doesn’t cooperate, I’ll have no choice but to do a C-section--and I really don’t think she needs it.”

Seylah sighed, “Do you know when Landon will be here?”

Lizzie lifted her teary eyes to the doctor and shook her head. “His flight landed but I haven’t heard anything”

Seylah nodded softly. “Ok--well, it looks like both of you could use a little comforting.”

Lizzie sucked in a breath as she nodded. “Yeah, ok” She mumbled, pulling herself up. 

Wiping at her eyes, she took another deep breath, plastering a tight smile over her lips, before pushing the door open to go sit with her friend. 

As soon as Hope saw Lizzie, the floodgates broke, and Hope started to cry. Lizzie rushed to her side, climbing in the bed next to her and wrapping her arm around her small shoulders. 

“Shhh” she cooed, smoothing down Hope’s hair, as her friend cried into her arm. “Everything is going to be ok”

Hope lifted her teary swollen face, her eyes searching Lizzie’s for answers. “Did you--” she said softly before Lizzie nodded, interrupting her. “He’s on his way. He shouldn’t be much longer”

“Hope” Both women turned their heads to the doorway when her name was called. Landon stood there, with flowers in hand, and a suitcase in another. He was unshaven, and his eyes were puffy with dark circles surrounding them. His voice was shaky, mimicking his legs as he practically leaped to Hope’s beside. He took in all the monitors, the beeping piercing his ears as he was thrown back into the memories of the last time this happened, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

Lizzie crawled out the bed to wrap him in her arms, hugging him as her tears fell freely. 

“She’s gonna be ok” she whispered into his ear, feeling his head bop up and down on her shoulder, his eyes on Hope the whole time. 

Lizzie took the flowers from his hands, giving herself an excuse to leave, taking his suitcase with her to tuck away somewhere else. She turned her head back just in time to see Landon lean in and take Hope in his arms, kissing her lightly on the nose before her hands grabbed his face and pulled him into her. Lizzie allowed a slight chuckle to escape her lips as she watched them, driving down the pangs in her own heart for a brief moment, before turning and shutting the door behind her. 

“Landon” Hope breathed out, caressing his face with her fingers. “You’re here” 

Landon’s thumb wiped at the tears on her cheek, nodding while his forehead was still pressed against hers. “I’m so sorry it took me so long” He apologized, his voice cracking. 

“No-no” Hope shook her head, opening her eyes to look at him. “No sorries. You are here now and that’s all that matters” 

Landon took a deep breath, before climbing into the bed with her so she could rest her head against his chest. 

“So I guess we’re having a baby?” Landon mused, playing with Hope’s fingers as his other hand rubbed her arm. 

Hope hummed against him, nodding her head. “You only just realized that?” She teased, instantly lightening the mood in the room. 

“And everything--?” Landon asked, not sure if he could finish the question, but relieved when Hope caught on. “Yeah, she’s going to be ok. They gave her a shot of steroids, and they said she will be small, but she looks healthy--”

Landon let out the breath he was holding. “And you?”

“I’m healthy too Landon. Nothing like last time, I promise. Seylah said that I was still healing from the trauma from before, and more than likely early labor is the way it's trying to heal itself.”

Hope pinched her brows together momentarily, pushing up from his chest so she could look at him. “Seylah really came through for me… I don’t know what we would do without her”

Landon closed his eyes and sighed, “I know” 

He could feel Hope’s eyes prodding him, and as he opened his own, he noticed the desperation in her face. It hit him like a ton of bricks, as he finally realized what having Seylah in their lives meant to Hope. She had lost her mother at such a young age, and lived a life full of anger and pain. Seylah represented a new start for her, a source of maternal love that Hope craved. 

It wasn’t about him. It was about what Hope needed, what she deserved. He wanted to give her the world, and by accepting Seylah into his life, he was giving her the one thing she had always wanted. 

“Will you be ok if I go talk to her quickly?”

Hope’s eyes widened in surprise, her lips curling into a smile as she bobbed her head up and down. “Yeah” she exclaimed excitedly. “Go” she practically pushed at his chest, urging him to go. Landon laughed, uncurling himself from her as he climbed out of bed. He leaned in and kissed her softly, caressing her face as he did so. “I’ll be right back”

* * *

Lizzie’s shocked expression when Landon came out of Hope’s room surprised him. 

“Uh--” she stammered, shaking her shoulders. “What’s up?”

Landon softened his hard smile as he shook his head. “I want to talk to Seylah.. To thank her..”

“Oooh” Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes widening. “I think that’s a great idea”

“So did Hope” Landon laughed, scratching at his face nervously. “Do you happen to know where she is?”

Lizzie shrugged, “No, but she should be back to check on Hope again soon. Or you could try texting her?” 

“Right--yeah..” He replied nervously, “That’s a good idea”

Lizzie laughed at Landon’s awkwardness, the heaviness lifting from her chest almost instantly. 

Landon stared at her sudden outburst, before breaking out in laughter himself. He scratched at his head as he shook it, his shoulders jumping as he heaved in large breaths between each snort of laughter. After a few minutes, and both had calmed down, Lizzie cleared her throat as she smirked at him. “So how are you feeling?”

Landon’s gaze flicked to Hope’s room before returning, “Better now.. But I’ll feel calmer once we are out of this place”

Lizzie snorted. “Yeah, I agree”

“We should probably get back in there though.” He added as he pulled his phone out to send a text to Seylah. 

“You go ahead,” Lizzie said softly, “I want to call MG.. The game is over--”

Landon’s eyes widened, “Did they--?”

Lizzie nodded. “They won. Game 5 tomorrow”

Landon’s shoulders sagged slightly. “Tell them I send my best wishes”

Lizzie clucked her tongue as she softly patted him on the back. “They aren’t upset with you, you know that right?”

Landon sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know” 

“And you are still part of the team, no matter where you are” 

Landon smiled. “Thanks Liz.”

“Yeah, of course” she replied with a smile. 

Landon watched as she walked off before heading back to his wife. When he opened the door, she had her head back on the pillow and was clutching at her stomach, a grimace on her face. 

He rushed to her side and softy caressed her face, his touch making her eyes flutter open. 

“Hi” She breathed out, pain rippling in her voice. She noticed the concern on his face, and grabbed his hand with her own. “It’s a contraction, nothing to worry about” 

“Are you having them regularly?” He asked, remembering something he read about in her books. 

“Umm--fifteen minutes?” Hope guessed, stroking his fingers before placing his hand down on her stomach. “They have gotten stronger, but Seylah said it’s normal.” Her eyes widened as realization hit her. “Oh--did you find her?”

Landon shook his head. “No, but I sent her a message that I wanted to talk to her”

Landon hesitated for a moment. “But I think it should be a conversation after you have the baby--maybe?”

Hope cocked her head, watching his face as he struggled with the words. Finally she giggled and laid her palm flat against his cheek. “Ok Landon,” she said softly, “But once she’s out of me, no more excuses, alright?”

Landon laughed and shook his head. “Deal” 

* * *

Hope labored all through the night as she tried to get as much sleep as possible. Landon stayed at her bedside, while Lizzie went home to sleep, with the promise that she would be called as soon as something started to happen. 

Josie had sent a text to let them know that she and Penelope were in town, and would be with Lizzie until Landon called. 

Hope’s contractions started to increase around two am, to the point where she was in constant pain, and Seylah recommended calling everyone to get here. 

Landon shot off a quick text to everyone he could think of, before heading back in to take Hope’s hand and help her through the delivery. 

Tears fell from her eyes as the pain intensified, and Landon caressed her hair, dabbing her sweaty forehead in between pushes, and breathing with her when she had a moment in between. 

“I can’t do this” She cried, pleading with Landon to help her somehow. He flicked his gaze to Seylah, who was perched at the end of the bed, helping Hope deliver the baby. 

A NICU nurse was on standby, as well as the incubator just in case it was needed. 

Landon tried to take Hope’s focus off all the equipment to ease her fears. 

“You are amazing my love and you can do anything, including this” 

Hope’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as another contraction hit her hard, screaming through clenched teeth until her voice was raw, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Landon worriedly looked over at Seylah, who was concentrated on Hope, making sure that she was progressing the way she should be. 

“Ok,” Seylah said softly once the contraction had passed, “Next one I want you to push as hard as you can ok? Take a deep breath and really bite down. It won’t take long to get her out, but you need to remain focused and not give up”

Seylah nodded her head slightly at Landon, making sure he understood what she was trying to say. Landon’s eyes clouded with tears as he looked from Seylah and then back to Hope, his heart thumping madly as it finally hit him. He laced his fingers through Hope’s and squeezed her hand, leaning in close to her and resting his forehead against her cheek. 

“Breath baby, breath” he whispered, running his free hand through her hair still. “She’s almost here”

Hope opened her eyes as another contraction started, and sucked in a deep breath, getting ready to push like she was told. 

She sucked her lip under her teeth, holding her breath and pushed as hard as she could, feeling the burning of the baby’s head as it passed through the birth canal. She released the air stuck in her lungs as the contraction passed, wincing from the pressure between her legs. 

Seylah grabbed a syringe to suck the baby’s lungs clear, and wrapping her fingers around the baby’s neck as gently as possible so that she could work the shoulders out. 

“Next push and she’s out” 

Landon curiously looked over in Seylah’s direction, his eyes growing huge as he saw his daughter’s head all squished. He was hoping to see her face, but the baby was face down. He did notice a patch of strawberry blonde hair crowning her head, and he smiled. 

Another contraction started, and Hope did the same thing again, pushing out the shoulders and then falling back in rest as Seylah pulled the tiny body the rest of the way. 

A ear piercing wail bounced off the walls as Seylah held the little girl in her hands, her tiny body pale and covered in blood. She instantly rushed the baby to the NICU nurse who went about making sure everything was ok. 

“Daddy?” The nurse called out for Landon, turning to look at him. “Do you want to cut the cord?”

Landon kissed Hope on her forehead, letting his lips press deeply against her skin, “You did. She’s here and she’s beautiful” He whispered, running his hands along Hope’s face. 

Hope still had to push out the placenta, and so when another contraction hit, she pushed at Landon. “Go--get--” she mumbled in between puffs of air. 

Landon nodded, kissed her one more time, and then walked over to where the nurse was cleaning off the tiniest person he had ever seen. 

She handed him a funny shaped pair of scissors, and held up the thick blue cord attached to the baby’s stomach. “Cut here” she pointed to the area just between the clips that were used to stop the blood flow. Landon’s hand shook as he lifted the scissors, “Will this hurt her?”

The nurse shook her head. “No, she won’t feel a thing”

Landon nodded nervously, licking his lips as he quickly cut through the cord. The baby was calmer now, only slight whimpers coming from her tiny mouth, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she figured out how to breathe on her own. 

“Is she--is she ok?” Landon asked, unable to take his eyes off her. 

“Other than being really small, she looks perfectly healthy” 

Landon watched as the nurse wrapped the tiny baby up into a blanket, tucking in folds so tight that she looked like a burrito. 

“Do you want to hold her?” The nurse picked the baby up as she asked, before holding her out for Landon to take. “Are you sure?” 

The nurse laughed and nodded. “You won’t break her, I promise”


	74. Does She Have A Name Yet?

Landon cradled the little girl in his arms, and slowly walked over to Hope, who was clearly exhausted, but smiling from ear to ear. 

Her eyes melted at the sight of Landon holding their daughter, her hand fluttering to her chest, pressing against her heart, wanting to commit this moment to memory.

He sat as carefully as he could on the side of Hope’s bed, before lifting the small girl out of his arms, and placing her gently in her mother’s. 

Hope suppressed a sob as she looked upon her daughter’s face for the first time. “She’s more beautiful than I had ever imagined.” Hope whispered, taking her finger and gently touching the sleeping baby’s chubby cheek. 

“Landon--” she cried out, grabbing his hand and squeezing tight. “We made this. She’s ours--”

Landon laughed and leaned in so he could brush the tiny patch of hair on the baby’s head. 

“You are the most amazing woman in the entire world Hope” He murmured, his words filled with more love than he ever thought was possible. 

Seylah, who was almost finished checking over Hope, and making sure everything looked normal, cleared her throat to get their attention. 

“She will probably have to spend a few days in the NICU, just to make sure her lungs are healthy, but so far she looks perfect. Hope you did amazing.” She patted Hope’s legs, smiling at the young family. Landon quickly glanced at Hope, before bouncing back to Seylah and mouthing a silent thank you. Seylah nodded, “I’ll give you two some time to get acquainted with your daughter. You should keep the visits with anyone else short, just until we have all her tests results back. And if you feel up to it, try seeing if she will eat a little bit. The colostrum will help her immune system.”

“Ok thank you” Hope mumbled, still completely entranced by the bundle pressed up against her chest, yawning so hard that her entire body rattled, startling the baby. 

“You’re exhausted,” Landon pointed out, rubbing Hope’s leg. “Do you want to try to lay back… maybe see if she will eat?”

Hope sleepily nodded as she reached her fingers to the shirt on her body, unsnapping the buttons to reveal her chest. 

She had read all about breastfeeding in the pregnancy books, and had a brief understanding of how to get the baby to latch. 

She gently rubbed her finger on the baby's lips, waking her from her sleep. She let out a long screech of a cry, making Landon laugh. “She’s kind of dramatic, isn’t she?”

Hope lugged her head up and down, the exhaustion wearing heavily on her body. 

She pushed the baby up to her breast, doing exactly what the book suggested, buty was still quite surprised when the baby latched almost instantly. 

She smiled at Landon as she laid her head back against the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes as the baby gently suckled. 

Landon was in awe, and couldn’t tear his gaze away from his wife feeding their daughter, nor could he ignore the light snores suddenly escaping from Hope’s lips. Landon silently chuckled as he quietly crawled off the bed, kissing the top of Hope’s head before sneaking out. 

He opened the door as carefully as possible, and wasn’t surprised to find Lizzie, Josie, Penelope and Seylah all standing outside chatting amongst themselves. 

As soon as they saw Landon, they all stopped and stared. Landon grinned, the smile so big that he was sure it would stretch his face permanently. “She’s here and she’s beautiful and she is more amazing than I ever could have imagined”

“Can we see her?” Lizzie had her hands clasped together in anticipation, and she was practically rolling on the balls of her feet. 

“Does she have a name yet?” Josie asked next, genuine wonderment on her face. 

Landon shook his head, “Soon and not yet--I mean--yes--but I want to wait for Hope”

Josie nodded in understanding, smiling back at Landon as he embraced Lizzie. 

“Hope is feeding her right now--and sleeping--” Landon laughed, looking over at Seylah. “That’s ok right?”

Seylah nodded, “As long as you keep an eye on her, it should be ok”

“Oh yeah, right” Landon mumbled, looking back at the door behind him. 

“Go- We’ll wait here” Lizzie practically pushed Landon away, “But could you send us a pic at least? Please?”

Landon laughed and nodded his head. “Right, yeah of course” 

He threw up a hand in a quick wave, before slipping back into the room. Hope was still passed out, and the baby was no longer latched onto her breast. 

Landon carefully plucked the little girl from Hope’s arms, cradling her gently in his arms, while fixing Hope’s shirt and tucking her in. 

The baby’s small wrinkled body was wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket, her cheeks red from crying earlier, one tiny hand peeking out, her fingers curling tightly around his finger like a vice when he lightly touched her hand. 

She felt weightless in his arms, nothing more than a doll, and yet the entire world existed in her pinched eyes, and delicate pursed lips. How could something so new, so fragile, so small-- Landon had to catch his breath. He walked the floor of the hospital room, rocking that small girl in his arms, staring at her, memorizing every feature of her face, her hands, her feet. Taking some time for himself before introducing her to the rest of the world. He couldn’t believe how much he already loved this baby, like his very heart had leapt out of his chest and was now wrapped in his arms.He would give her the world if he could. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of rocking her, he carried her into the other room, where everyone was waiting. 

“So--” he said as he walked out the door, “Hope’s asleep, and I was wondering if you all wanted to meet our daughter.”

Lizzie was the first one to his side, instantly melting at the sight of the infant. “Landon--she’s beautiful--” She cooed, using her finger to push away the blanket from the baby’s face. “She looks like Hope--thank goodness” She teased, winking at him. 

Landon laughed, “You want to hold her Auntie Lizzie?” 

Lizzie clapped her hands together excitedly, “Can I?”

Landon carefully handed her over to the blonde, making sure to cradle the tiny head in the process. 

“How’s Hope?” Lizzie asked, not able to peel her gaze away.

“Exhausted. But watching her give birth to our daughter--I just--” Landon was breathless. “I didn’t know you could love someone as much as this… I’m just amazed”

Josie and Penelope both crowded around Lizzie, all cooing and fawning over the tiny bundle in her arms. “I can’t believe Hope is a mom” Josie mumbled, flicking a quick look at Landon. 

Landon looked over to see Seylah still standing back, admiring them all. “Hey, uh, Lizzie--” he stuttered, forcing Lizzie to look up at him. She followed his gaze before nodding. “I’ve got her, you go”

Landon squeezed her shoulder slightly, and leaned in to kiss his daughter’s forehead, before walking around the group towards the older woman. 

“Can we talk?” He asked nervously, pushing himself to get the words out. 

“Sure Landon” She replied in a way that made Landon wonder if she knew what he wanted to talk about. 

She motioned him towards a small on call room off to the side, “We can have some privacy in here”

Landon rubbed his sweaty hands along his pants, clearing his throat as he did so before stepping into the small bland room. Seylah motioned for him to sit, but he was too nervous, so instead chose to lean against the wall at the back. 

Seylah pushed her back up against the closed door, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited. 

Landon sighed, as he ran his hand through his curls, tugging on the ends as he tried to work through the thoughts racing through his head. 

Finally, he turned his green eyes to her and with as much effort as he could, he pushed the words he had been stuck on for awhile now. “Am I like him?”

Seylah was taken aback, and couldn’t hide the shock fast enough. “Him?” she asked for reassurance. 

“My--my father--”

Seylah dropped her eyes. “I wouldn’t call him your father Landon. He’s dna-- nothing more.. And no.. you are nothing like him”

Landon blinked back sudden tears, wiping at his face as he did so, “How can you even look at me? Aren’t I a reminder of what he did?”   
Seylah sighed as she walked over to the small cot against the wall. She sat down, placing her clasped hands in her lap. She had her head lowered, her eyes on the floor rather than him, and Landon could see the slight shaking of her shoulders. “It was never your fault Landon. I never blamed you”

“Isn’t that why you gave me up? Because I was a reminder of what he did?”

Seylah jumped up, placing her hands on his arms. “No-- that’s not it”

Landon shook his head, the tears blinding his vision, his words stuck in his throat. 

“How did you know?” Seylah finally asked, pinching her brows together. “I never wanted that pain on you”

“I know-- but once I found out about you, I had you researched. I needed to know.. Hope didn’t even know I had hired someone.. And then the whole thing with her happened, and you were there for us.. And I don’t know.. It made me wonder why you were even there..”

Seylah shook her head. “Landon, I have thought about you every moment of every day since I handed you over. And when you walked into my office with Hope that day, I felt like it was a sign. Like, I had finally done something right and I was being rewarded.”

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, her hands still on his arms. “You have never been a mistake in my heart Landon. I just wasn’t ready.”

Landon rolled his lip under his teeth, chewing on it as he digested the emotions that blasted him like a tidal wave. “When I first looked into my daughter’s face, I couldn’t believe how much I was already so in love with her. And then I thought about how I would do anything to make sure she had only happiness in her life.” He brought his hands up to her arms, hanging on to them while he struggled with what he wanted to say next. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that. I can’t imagine how hard that would have been, especially being on your own. Will you ever forgive me?”

A sob escaped her lips, spit bubbling at the corner of her mouth as she let her tears flow freely, “Oh Landon,” she whispered, “It’s me that needs forgiveness. Not you”

Landon shook his head, not saying anything until finally he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in for a hug, tucking his face into her shoulder. 

Seylah quietly rocked him as he cried, rubbing his back until he was ready to let go. 

Finally, Landon pulled away, sniffling. “Do you--” he ran his hand through his hair nervously, his teeth chattering, “Do you want to hold your granddaughter?”

Seylah nodded, “I would like that very much” she said with a smile on her face, and eyes full of tears. 


	75. Alright Little Girl, Time To Meet The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who loves this story. It means the world to me.  
> I wouldn't have been able to continue without your support and love.

“Do you have her little sucky thing--” Hope asked, waving her hand around as she cradled the baby in the other arm. 

“Sucky thing?” Landon asked, laughing. Hope scowled. “You know what I mean”

Lizzie, who sat on the end of the bed, going through all the new stuff the baby had received in a few short days, and packing it in a bag, snorted, “That’s a new one” 

Hope rolled her eyes. “The soother then!” she cried, frowning. 

Landon looked over at the blonde, joining in laughter with her, before giving Hope a kiss on the head as he reached out for his daughter. Hope carefully transferred her over to him, so she could help Lizzie pack up. Landon hummed and rocked the baby in his arms, bringing her nose to his lips and kissing the very tip of it. 

“Lan-” Hope said, clearly amused, “She has to go into the car seat”

“I know” Landon pouted, “It’s just really hard to let her go”

Lizzie jumped up, reaching out to him. “Here, let me do it then”

Landon kissed the baby again before passing her off to Lizzie, who started swaying with her. “Let’s show mommy and daddy how we do this ok?”   
She pulled the seat close to her body, and swiftly tucked the baby into it, snapping the belts comfortably over her small body. “Honestly, you two, you’re gonna need me around more than you think”

Hope laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Don’t worry  _ Aunty Lizzie,  _ you have an open door when it comes to her”

Lizzie smirked as she ran a light finger across the baby’s cheek. “Are you ever going to name her, or will we just be calling her the baby forever?”

Landon chuckled. “We have her name. But we want to wait until everyone is together before we announce it.”

Lizzie’s eyes darkened momentarily. “Is it safe for your mom to come see her?”

Landon sighed, knowing she meant well, but feeling a tad annoyed. “Cami is coming, and they changed her meds accordingly. She will be ok”

Hope nodded, “Lucia needs to meet her granddaughter”

Landon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Hope’s waist, kissing the top of her head. 

“We all ready to go home?”

Hope looked around before nodding. “Yup. I think so”

Lizzie grabbed Hope’s bag, while Landon lifted the car seat with ease. “Alright little girl, time to meet the world”

Josie and Penelope had brought Landon’s car around, so that they could transfer the baby into it easily. Penelope had a handful of pink balloons, and a bouquet of rose stuffed against her chest, while Josie held the biggest teddy bear anyone had ever seen. 

Hope couldn’t help but laugh as soon as she saw them, “Really guys?”

Josie shrugged. “We couldn’t help ourselves” She peeked at the baby, “Plus how could we not? She deserves it all”

“This would be easier with a name--” Penelope teased, winking at the two of them. 

Hope rolled her eyes, “Like we told this one over here-” twisting to look at Lizzie who shrugged, “We will announce her name when everyone gets here”

Josie elbowed her wife, who only started to laugh. “That’s ok. ‘The baby’ works for me”

Landon opened the door to the car, and clicked the car seat into place. “We don’t have room for all of that” he motioned towards the balloons and bear, “Do you think you could take it with you?”

Josie smiled, “Of course. We can take it to our house, put it aside for the party.”

Hope groaned, “Party?”

Lizzie scowled at Josie, who blushed apologetically. “Just a small party Hope. You know, for the baby”

Hope shook her head, “As small as the wedding?”

Lizzie only shrugged. “Can’t promise anything”

“Landon?!” Hope whined, hitting her husband on the chest lightly. 

Landon winked at Lizzie, with a smile on his face. “Just family and friends” he promised, “Cross my heart”

Hope looked back and forth between the two of them, “You guys planned this together?!”

Lizzie bobbed her head, “Well, MG is coming home and Raf and the Waithes, with Camille. Plus my mom, Seylah--” 

Hope held up a hand, “Ok, I get it. I’m not going to win here”

Landon laughed and shook his head. “Probably not”

Hope yawned suddenly, her exhaustion taking a toll on her. The baby wasn’t the best sleeper, and had cluster fed throughout the night. She was given the all clear from the NICU, so Hope was able to keep her in the room with them. It felt like their own private little world, the three of them, while Hope and Landon got to know their baby girl. She was a pretty calm infant, which Hope was grateful that she took after Landon in that sense, but she looked almost identical to Hope right now. She really wanted the baby to have Landon’s eyes, but it would be months before she knew. Right now, she had dark blue eyes, which were pinched closed most of the time, except for when Landon sang to her. 

Now, they were on their way home for the first time, and Hope was nervous. 

Seylah had promised that Hope could call her for anything she needed, especially now that Landon had fully accepted her into their family. 

She had spent as much time as she could holding her granddaughter, kissing her chubby cheeks and murmuring softly in her ear. 

“Landon?” Hope said sleepily, trying to get his attention. “Can we go home now?”

Landon jumped to attention, closing the door and opening Hope’s so she could climb into the front seat. 

Lizzie hugged Landon after he had closed Hope’s door, and waved goodbye to Hope. 

“Call me if you need anything, ok?” she said to him as he walked around to the driver’s side. 

He nodded, “I will. See you guys in a couple of days”   
Lizzie, Josie and Penelope all waved as he and Hope drove off, taking their daughter home finally. 

* * *

The middle of the night was Hope’s favorite time of the day. It was just her, Landon and the baby cradled to her breast, feeding sleepily. 

She knew she should sleep, Landon usually did, but all Hope wanted to do was stare down at the sweet little face of her daughter, and trace her delicate features with her finger, while her other hand played with the curls crowning the top of that baby soft head. 

She would gently push her nose against the baby’s scalp, breathing in her scent, while kissing every inch of her skin. She couldn’t believe that this tiny little person was theirs. She was the product of their love, and Hope couldn’t imagine life getting any better. 

They had a nursery all set up in the apartment, but Hope couldn’t stand the thought of being away from the baby for too long, so Landon had set up the bassinet next to the bed, so that they could be closer to her. 

Thanks to Lizzie, they were not lacking anything. While Hope was painting, Lizzie was shopping and setting everything up. It was her present to them, and to the baby, and Hope couldn’t be more grateful for her friend. When she had called to thank her, Lizzie brushed it aside. “No problem” she said so casually, but Hope scoffed. “No--you are amazing, and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.” Hope thought for a moment, “But--” she said, “If you go into my room there, the painting is done, and it's for you”

“For me?” Lizzie gasped, in total shock. Hope could hear Lizzie’s footsteps on the hardwood floor, probably leading her to Hope’s room. She had made sure to drape a sheet over it, and waited as she heard the whoosh of the fabric being pulled off. 

A sob escaped from Lizzie’s lips. “Oh my god” she cried out as she took her first look at the painting. 

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped. 

The painting was of the first time they had ever met. Fearful blue eyes peeping out from under a bed, clinging to stuffed wolf, while a bold, blonde haired girl had half crawled under the bed, and was softly stroking the wolf’s fur in an attempt to lure the other girl out. 

Hope had wanted to catch Lizzie in the way that she saw her that day, so her skin was almost translucent, and the light from the window adorned the top of her head like a halo. 

“I can’t believe you did this for me” Lizzie cried, tears streaming down her cheek. 

Hope looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. “I hope one day my daughter has a friend like you. I’ve never actually thanked you for being my friend that day. And for every day after that.”

Muffled sobs filled Hope’s ears as her best friend cried over the phone. “Thank you for being my friend Hope” she sniffled, “You changed my life that day too”

Now, as Hope sat in her bed, with her sweet baby in her lap, and her husband snoring next to her, and the whole world blanketed in a darkness, she couldn’t help but feel more at peace than she ever had in her entire life. 

* * *

It was the morning of the party, and Hope was freaking out over what their daughter should wear, while Landon softly cradled the baby to his chest, stroking her back as he followed his wife around the nursery. 

“I don’t think it matters what she wears hun,” he said so casually, trying not to make light of Hope’s obvious panic attack. “They just want to see her”

Hope sighed as she hung her head, tears lining the corners of her eyes. “It’s just, everyone is going to be there, and we will officially be introducing her today, and I just want it to be perfect”

Landon shifted the infant so that she was cradled in the crook of one arm, while his other arm reached out to Hope, tucking his thumb under her chain and lifting her face to his. “It already is perfect. Look” He shifted his gaze down to their daughter, who was sleepily sucking on her own fingers, content and happy in her daddy’s arm. 

Hope sucked in a breath and nodded, chewing on her lower lip before finally blowing out the air she held in her lungs and stepped forward to press her lips against his. “I love you” she murmured, caressing his cheek softly.

“And I love you” he replied, smiling at her. “WE love you” he chuckled, lightly lifting his daughter up to Hope’s arms, who immediately reached out so she could hold her. 

“You’re right” Hope finally said, after rocking her daughter gently, “It is perfect”

Landon left Hope to get the baby dressed, while he packed the diaper bag, and got everything else ready to go. By the time they had her changed, fed and asleep, an hour had passed, and they were running late. A couple of quick texts to Lizzie explained the situation, as well as letting her know they were finally on their way. 

Landon had upgraded his car to a more family friendly one, which made them both feel much safer transporting their daughter around. 

Once in the car, Hope leaned her head back and smiled. “You think they will like her name?”

Landon flicked a quick look into the backseat, before glancing at Hope. “I have no doubt”

The baby slept the quick drive to Lizzie’s, where her aunt was waiting patiently at the front door, her hands rubbing together in anticipation as Landon lifted the carseat out of the back. 

“You look like it’s Christmas morning Liz,” Landon laughed, shaking his head at her before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Can I hold her?” Lizzie was practically frothing at the mouth in anticipation. 

Hope laughed before nodding. “Yes, you can hold her” 

Landon unsnapped the baby from the car seat and scooped her up. He kissed her cheeks, whispered he loved her, and then handed her to the eager blonde with outstretched hands. 

Lizzie immediately softened, as she nuzzled her face against the small baby in her arms. 

“Everyone is here and waiting” She murmured, not even looking at the parents anymore. 

Hope rolled her eyes, “We’ve been outplaced Landon” she laughed, watching her best friend fawn over her daughter. 

Landon wrapped his arm around Hope’s waist as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Can you blame her?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on”

He led Hope into the other room where all their family was waiting. His smile grew as he saw his parents, and Seylah all sitting together on the couch, Seylah’s hand holding Lucia’s, lost in conversation. 

Camille sat opposite Walt, who was deep in conversation with Raf and Caroline. 

Josie and Penelope were the first to see them, and immediately jumped up like they were joined at the hip. 

Josie practically leapt to Lizzie’s side so she too could fawn over the infant. 

Landon walked over to his family, where Walt stood to hug his son. “I’m so proud of you son” he whispered as he patted Landon’s back. “We both are”

“Thanks Dad” He said with a few tears in his eyes. He leaned over so he could get Lucia’s attention. “Hi mom” he said as he patted her free hand. 

Hope, who had stolen back her baby, came over to them with a smile on her face. “Lucia?” she said softly, as she leaned down to her. “We would love for you to meet your granddaughter”

Lucia’s hand fluttered to her mouth, where she gasped. “A baby?”

Landon nodded. “Yeah mom, our baby.” 

Lucia blinked back a few tears, looking between the happy couple before flicking her gaze between Cami and Walt, and then finally back to the small infant held out in front of her. 

“Can I--” she whispered, her voice shaky, “Can I hold the baby?”

Landon stifled back a sob as he nodded, “Yeah mom” 

Hope gently placed her baby in Lucia’s arms, making sure she had her head cradled. 

She looked over to Seylah, who smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. “I can watch her if you want to make your announcement,” she offered, motioning to Lucia and the baby. 

Hope leaned in and gave Seylah a hug, “Thank you”

Landon laced his fingers through Hope’s, “Yes thank you” he said gently, offering his birth mother a small smile. 

Landon cleared his throat as he stood up, trying to get everyone’s attention. 

Him and Hope moved off to the side, so everyone could see them, as they all eagerly awaited. 

“As you all know,” Landon started, “Our journey hasn’t been an easy one” 

He looked at Hope, smiling, “But I wouldn’t change a thing about it, because it’s our story.”

He stifled a sob before continuing, “And without each and every one of you, we wouldn’t be where we are now. So, on that note, we would like to officially introduce you to our daughter, named after two of the most important women in our lives.” 

He looked at Hope, who nodded. “We couldn’t think of a better way to honor you both.”

Hope turned to Lizzie, who was already crying on MG’s shoulder, “Liz-- you are my best friend. And my daughter is so lucky to have you as her Aunt, to look after her the way you looked after me. So, in honor of you, her middle name is Elizabeth.”

Hope opened her arms for Lizzie who immediately ran to her for a hug. “I don’t know what to say” She whispered, as she reached out to grab Landon in for a hug as well. 

He laughed as he patted her back, “You don’t have to say anything Liz.”

After a few moments, after all the hugging was done, Landon turned to his mom, who was still cradling the baby in her lap. “Mom-- you were the first person to truly love me. You taught me how to love in return, and for that I will forever be grateful. So, that being said, I’d like you all to meet Lucia Elizabeth Mikaelson Kirby, Hope’s and my daughter.”

“Lucee for short,” Hope added, grinning. 

* * *

**(5 Years Later)**

“Mama,” Lucee whined, hanging off of Hope’s arm, “When is Auntie Lizzie gonna get here?”

Hope patted her small daughter’s head, “Soon baby” she whispered, looking around for her best friend. Lucee flung herself back into her chair, pulling the teddy bear she had dropped into her lap. “Will baby Nikus be with her?” 

Hope giggled as she looked down at her daughter, “Aunty Josie and Aunty Penelope will be bringing baby Nikolaus, don’t worry” 

“When will Daddy be here?” Lucee whined again, her mind flitting from one thought to another. 

Hope sighed, as she sat herself down next to her daughter. “Daddy is just in the dugout, right over there” Hope pointed towards the field, where Landon was currently getting ready to warmup. They were at his game, and the whole family was coming, including the first foster child they had sponsored with their new scholarship. 

They had gotten close to the young man, and had practically adopted him into their extended family. 

“Will Tommy come too?” Lucee loved Thomas, their scholarship recipient, and he treated her like his little sister. 

Hope nodded, as she uncomfortably stretched her legs out. “Yes, he’s coming” 

Lucee curiously eyed her mom up and down, before jumping up and wrapping her arms around Hope’s very swollen stomach. “I love you baby brother” she whispered into Hope’s shirt, giving it a sloppy kiss before climbing into her almost non existent lap. Hope laughed as she softly ran her hands through Lucee’s tight curls. She had Hope’s hair color, but Landon’s curls and his green eyes. 

After the death of Lucia, earlier that year, Hope had found out she was pregnant again, only this time with a little boy. The news brought healing to the family, and even though Lucia was gone, they felt like this was one last present from her. 

“AUNTY LIZZIE!” Lucee screamed into Hope’s ear, as she spotted the blonde coming down the steps. Lucee ran to her as fast as she could, jumping into her arms before Lizzie could even respond. Lizzie lifted the little girl up to her face so she could plant kisses all over her cheeks. 

“Heya songbird,” She murmured, drawing a laugh from the five year old’s lips. “How’s my favorite girl today?”

Lucee ran her chubby fingers through Lizzie’s long blonde hair. “We’ve been waiting FOREVER” she said dramatically, drawing a laugh from her aunt. “Oh have you now?” Lizzie mused, winking at Hope who had turned to look at her. “Well, I’m here now, and I brought you a present”

Lizzie turned her body so Lucee could see the array of people who were walking up. 

Josie, Penelope, who was carrying Nik, Seylah, Walt, Camille and Thomas, who had a huge smile on his face. 

Lucee squirmed out of Lizzie’s arms, before running to Seylah and jumping into her arms the same way she did her aunt’s.

“Nana!” She cried, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Seylah’s neck, kissing her shoulder. 

Seylah patted the young girl’s back softly, the smile of contentment on her face the same every time she held her granddaughter. 

They all made their way to Hope, who had stayed in her seat. “Mommy, I found Nana!” Lucee screamed, as soon as she saw Hope. 

“So you did” she laughed, curling her lips up, and she softly rubbed her hand over her belly. 

Lizzie leaned in to kiss Hope’s cheek, before taking the seat beside her, and Lucee climbed into her lap as soon as Seylah had put her down. Lucee’s finger twirled around Lizzie’s wedding ring, as she leaned the back of her head against Lizzie’s chest. 

Lizzie kissed the top of the little girl’s head, nuzzling her nose in her hair. 

Hope smiled at the two of them, which Lizzie caught on to after a few moments. 

“What?” she asked, her wide blue eyes filled with curiosity. 

Hope shook her head while shrugging, “Oh, you know.. Just wondering when you and MG will be making one of your own--”

Lizzie blushed, as she choked on her words, making Hope gasp. “Wait--” she said softly, leaning in closer to her friend, “Are you--?” and Lizzie nodded. “8 weeks today--” 

Hope gasped, as Lizzie brought her fingers to her lips, “Shhhh” she said with wide eyes as she covered the little girl’s ears with her hands, “We aren’t telling anyone yet”

Hope nodded, squeezing her lips together, tears in her eyes. “Congratulations” she mouthed, grinning at her friend, before reaching out to gently stroke her daughter’s arm. “It will change your life”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sam-- Thanks for being my co-writer


End file.
